Total Drama Domination
by captainswagswag
Summary: What would happen if all 84 contestants were joined by 6 of my OC's for one long epic season? Join Chris and Don as they take on 90 campers at the newly-rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa for a shot at one million green rectangles! NOW RATED T AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

Chris McLean and Don are standing on the docks of the newly rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris starts, "It's been five seasons and one spin-off…"

"...with two hosts and 84 contestants…" Don continues.

"...and now, we're all here for our biggest season yet!" Chris finishes.

"All 84 contestants are coming back to participate at the newly resurfaced Camp Wawanakwa!" said Don.

"But they're not alone," said Chris. "We decided to throw in six more campers to make things even more exciting! I even have new interns!" he smirked at the last sentence.

"So make your necessary trips to the potty, and make sure you have clean clothes to wear, because things are about to get wild!" said Don.

"Who will win Total Drama Domination?" asked Chris. "Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" said Don.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

 ***cue intro, which I will not be showing to avoid spoilers***

All 84 of the past campers had already arrived.

"Finally, I can start torturing _Samey_!" huffed Amy.

"Easy tiger, we've still got six more people to introduce!" said Chris.

"Wait, _what_?!" said Taylor.

"Yep, this season we're adding six _new_ people to play with you guys!" said Chris. "So without further ado, let's welcome Abby!"

A girl with dirty blonde hair just past her shoulders, blue eyes, a blue shirt, orange short shorts, and gray tennis shoes stepped onto the dock.

"Wow, there's a lot of people!" she said. "Looks like I'm gonna make a lot of new friends!"

That put a smile on many of the nicer campers' faces. They hoped for more campers like this one.

"Next on our list of new arrivals...Chad!" said Don.

A boy with a black hair buzz cut, blue eyes, rounded rectangle glasses, a white and teal polo shirt (white being the main color), khaki shorts, and army green sneakers walked off the boat that had just arrived.

"Why hello there! It doesn't look like many of you will be a threat to my superior intellect!" the new arrival said. Many campers eyebrows were arched at this.

"Ex _cuse_ me?" said Leshawna.

"I hope I'm on his team!" said Duncan. Many campers looked at him confused.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Don't get mad, get Chad!**

"So I can torment him and make his life a living hell, that is! The nerds shall pay!" said Duncan.

 ***STATIC***

"Now let's welcome Dara!" said Chris.

A girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a white shirt, pink shorts, and gray tennis shoes stepped out of her boat.

"H-hi Chris." she said. Before she could do anything else, someone jumped onto her shoulders, startling her.

"OMG hi Dara nice to meet you are you ready for season six because I sure am!" Izzy belted out in one sentence.

Dara just looked confused, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, you'll get used to her," said Noah.

"Our fourth new camper is JD!" said Don.

A chubby hispanic boy with short and ragged dark brown hair, oval glasses, facial hair below his mouth, white shirt, dark gray shorts, and black sandals with white socks stepped on deck.

"Hello Chris, hello everyone," he said in a sweet voice.

"Ew, socks with sandals, ew!" cried Tom.

"Now listen here, _scrub_!" JD advanced towards Tom, his voice now raised.

"Jen, help!" the male fashion blogger cried. "Jen?" Jen was too busy updating her blog on her phone to notice.

"Now let's welcome Veronica!" said Chris.

A hispanic girl with long black hair, black eyes, a brown long sleeve shirt, black yoga pants, and black heels stepped out.

"Um, hi," she said shyly.

"Good god, are _all_ the new girls this frigid?" complained Scott.

"Scott, her aura is pink! She's looking for love! She's never had a boyfriend!" said Dawn.

"Ick, love," said Scott. But he couldn't help but blush a bit as he looked away from Dawn.

"Our final new camper is Ernesto!" said Don.

A hispanic boy with Asian skin color, black hair, black eyes, a blue and yellow soccer jersey, red shorts, and white tennis shoes walked out.

"Hello, and nice to meet you all," said Ernesto. "I hope we all get along, and the best of luck to everyone in the competition." Some campers started clapping, and he bowed. "Thank you, thank you." What he didn't see was Veronica was blushing.

Chris and Don stepped onto the beach. "OK campers, time for a group photo!" said Don. Everyone groaned.

"We all know your tricks!" said Heather.

"I'm sensing a negative aura inside your atrocious, meat-loving, uncaring soul!" Laurie pointed at Don, who groaned and facepalmed. "A little help here?"

"Sure thing!" Chris pulls out a starter gun and fires a blank. This shut the campers up. "OK, now that I have your attention, let's take a—" a seagull fell into the lake. "God dammit, again?" He then looked at the camera. "Hey, you said it was a starter gun that fired blanks!"

My bad.

Chris regained his focus, and he took out his phone to take a picture.

"OK, on the count of three, one, two, three—wait...not everyone is smiling." Eva, who (along with Crimson and Ennui) wasn't smiling, groaned, then forced a smile. "Still waiting on two people!" he said, looking at Crimson and Ennui.

"Don't bother with them, dude. It's not worth it," said Don.

"Ohhh...kay. Now, one, two, three!" A beep sounded through the phone. "Dammit, I'm out of space... _again_." The campers (plus Don) groaned. "What, I have _lots_ of stuff on here!" We see his phone's camera roll, revealing 99.9% porn out of campers of both genders. After deleting the .1% that wasn't, he resumed.

"Alright, one, two, three!" He takes the picture, and surprisingly enough, the dock _didn't_ collapse. "See, I told you! Now meet me at the dock of shame for more information!" The campers looked incredulous, but they did as told. Once they started to get close to the beach however, they suddenly fell through the wood and into the water. The hosts, Chris especially, were laughing.

"Oh ho man, you thought it was too good to be true, well there you go!" He took out a remote and pushed a button, revealing an entire foot width of wood was actually a hologram. "OK, dry off, _then_ meet me at the dock of shame for more information!" The campers groaned.

 **DOCK OF SHAME**

The two hosts, joined by Chef and a few others, stood in front of the ninety competitors. "Alright campers, in just a second, we will be putting you guys into two teams. When I call your name, come stand by me." said Chris.

"Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Duncan  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
B  
Sadie  
Dara  
Laurie  
Chad  
Justin  
Max  
and Ryan."

The 45 campers gathered by the staff. "You guys will be known as, the Rambunctious Rhinos!" A blue circle with an angry rhinoceros appears.

"I'll miss you babe," said Stephanie to Ryan.

"Yay, we're on the same team!" said Katie to Sadie.

"I know, right?"

"EEEEEEE!"

"W-wait! What about my Codykins?" Sierra asked worriedly.

Noah looked at those who hadn't stood with him. He noticed his girlfriend was among them. He then looked at his team. "Perfect," he said, sarcastic as ever.

"The rest of you," said Don.

"Geoff  
Staci  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Cody  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Anne Maria  
and Courtney, you are now the Zesty Zebras!" A yellow circle with an angry zebra appears.

"Now, time to introduce a few new interns helping us out this season!" said Chris.

"Lance!" A bald black boy with a purple shirt, khaki shorts, and black tennis shoes waved. "'Sup, yo!" he yelled.

"Jordan!" A black boy with a crew cut, blue eyes, black tank top, black yoga pants, and black tennis shoes with white stripes appeared. He throws peace signs and does a duck face.

"Millie!" A black girl wearing a backwards black cap, black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers posed. "'Ey, what's up, y'all!"

"Morgan!" A white girl with short dirty blonde hair, green vest, orange dress, and black heeled sandals just said "hi guys."

"And finally, Keith!" Sky gasped. An obese black man with tan skin, a forwards white cap, oval glasses, facial hair below the mouth, a beige shirt, khaki shorts, and white sneakers grinned. Dave grimaced.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Awk...warrrrrd.**

Dave: So _this_ was the guy she was dating?!

 ***STATIC***

Sky: Oh no...I broke up with him _and_ Dave's mad at me! What do I do…

 ***STATIC***

"We are bringing back the Chris McLean idols this season!" said Chris. "Just like in Revenge and All-Stars, anyone who finds one grants the user immunity, nullifying all votes against them."

"But there are a few _new_ idols," said Don. "The Don idol gives you a second vote. The Chef idol allows you to take one vote away from someone else. The Lance idol allows an advantage for your team. The Jordan idol allows a disadvantage for the other team. The Millie idol allows the user to swap teams with someone else. The Morgan idol allows you to sleep at our cottage."

Chris shuddered at this. "Hope it's someone hot," he says.

"And finally, the Keith idol grants the user a free pass to the merge!" finishes Don. This got the campers excited.

"OK, there are five rooms of each gender on each team," said Chris. "You can sign up for any room, as long as its your team and your gender. There is no limit on how many people can be in a room."

"Sign-up sheets are behind me. Let's go!" said Don.

 **2 minutes later…**

"Alright, let's go over the rooms," said Chris. "In the first female Zebra room, we have Carrie, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Jen, and Beth! In the second room, Stephanie, Taylor, Heather, Courtney, Anne Maria, Dakota, and... _Spud_?!"

"Huh?" the obese rocker asked. "Oh, did I sign up for a girls' room by accident?"

The hosts groaned. "Don't do _anything_ in there; the last thing we need is a lawsuit," said Chris disgustedly.

He continues. "Room three will contain Jo, Josee, and MacArthur! Room four will contain Scarlett and Mary! And finally, room five has Sugar and Staci!"

"Now for the boys!" said Don. "Room one has Ernesto, Alejandro, Junior, Dwayne, and Devin! Room two has Brick, Tyler, Lightning, and Jacques! Room three has Beardo, Chet, and Lorenzo! Room four has Scott, JD, Geoff, Brody, Cody, and Trent! Room five will feature Leonard, Rodney, Jay, and Sam! Wait a minute...Shawn, you didn't sign up!"

"I'm not getting my brains eaten by a green harvest moon!" the zombie hater defended.

"Oh for the last—what even is a green harvest moon?!"

"It turns zombies into humans and humans into zombies!"

"Whatever, suit yourself."

"Now for the female Rhino rooms," said Chris. "Crimson, Leshawna, Gwen, Zoey, Jasmine, and Sammy! Room two has Lindsay, Sierra, Abby, Dara, Izzy, Katie, and Sadie! Room three has Eva, Sky, and Sanders! Room four has Veronica, Laurie, Miles, Kelly, Ellody, and Ella! And that means room five has Amy and Blaineley!"

"Now for the boys' rooms," said Don. "Chad, Harold, B, Cameron, Mike, and Duncan!"

 _Ohhh nooo_ … Harold thought to himself as the last name was read.

"Room two has Tom, Owen, Noah, Rock, Mickey, and DJ! Room three has Ryan, Justin, and Topher! Room four has Dave and Ezekiel! And that leaves Gerry and Pete in room five!"

"Go change into your swimsuits, guys! Our first challenge will be in ten!" said Chris.

 **And that's it! I promise I will stick with this fanfic! I wanted to restart this fanfic, because I feel I didn't set things up as good as I wanted, and I hit writers' block with me unsure about how to continue a number of plots I had set up.**

 **Here are the stereotypes for the OC campers and interns:**

 **CAMPERS:**

 **Abby - The Easy Going Friendly Girl**

 **Dara - The Calm Pushover Here for the Ride**

 **Veronica - Miss Patiently Waiting for Love**

 **Chad - The Insufferable Intelligent Jerk**

 **JD - The Guy Who Likes to be Different**

 **Ernesto - The Star Soccer Player**

 **INTERNS:**

 **Lance - Mr. Grew Up in the Ghetto**

 **Jordan - The Gay**

 **Millie - The Sassy Girl with an Embarrassing Secret**

 **Morgan - The Only One Who's Normal**

 **Keith - The Smug Asshole**

 **What do you think so far? Read and review! Follows are appreciated, too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up where we left off, the campers were getting set in their rooms.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #1 (GIRLS)**

The girls put their stuff on their beds. "Group selfie!" called Kitty. Emma rolled her eyes as the other girls smiled and posed for the picture.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #2 (GIRLS)**

In one corner...

"Why should _you_ get the top bunk?! I'm prettier!" shouted Dakota.

"At least I'm _popular_!" Heather shouted back.

In another corner…

"Ew, that swimsuit is _so_ ratchet!" said Stephanie.

"Hey, this swimsuit was a designer swimsuit I bought with my own money!" Taylor said back. "Maybe if _you_ had enough money to buy something better than _yours_ …" Stephanie gritted her teeth.

In another corner…

Anne Maria is spraying her hair...again.

"*cough* Do you have to spray it in _here_?!" fired Dakota. Anne Maria stopped to look at her, then glared as she resumed spraying her hair.

In the final corner…

Courtney just facepalmed at the dysfunctional relationships on her team. Spud however, appeared to be enjoying the various catfights taking place.

 **CONFESSIONAL: *insert sexy cat meow here***

Spud was sitting. "So I'm sharing a room with six hot chicks, and there's already three catfights. This is gonna be AWESOME!"

 ***STATIC***

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #3 (GIRLS)**

Josee went to put her stuff on one of the top bunks when…

"Sorry ma'am, this bunk is taken!" Josee looked to see MacArthur already sitting on the bunk she tried to claim.

"I deserve this bunk! It being on top reminds me of always coming out on top!"

"Except for the Ridonculous Race, when you came in third, and that one time Jacques dropped you on your head…"

"Don't. Remind me," the Ice Dancer growled.

"If you're that concerned about having a top bunk, there's plenty of others to choose from." The camera pans around the room to show all the available bunks.

"But then I won't be the _first_ to have a top bunk!"

"What are you implying?" the chubby Police Cadet demanded, getting annoyed.

Josee looked around the room, then back at her. The next thing MacArthur knew, she was sharing a bed with Josee. "Aw, seriously?!"

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #4 (GIRLS)**

The two nerds are seen slowly taking off their glasses, wink at the camera, and right as the two start to strip down, the scene cuts to…

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #5 (GIRLS)**

Sugar sat on her bed, glaring daggers at Staci, who was rambling about how her great great great great great great great great uncle Pedro invented swimsuits, and before that people swam in their suits (as in, you know…).

The "pageant queen" stood up. "I've had _enough_ of your pageant talk! Nobody but _me_ rambles on about how pretty they are!" Staci looked at her confused.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #1 (BOYS)**

Ernesto stood in the center of the room. "OK gentlemen, it's our first challenge, we will knock it out of the park! On the count of three Zebras, one two three…"

"ZEBRAS!" The five then started to pull out their bathing suits. Dwayne nudged Junior. "That could be _you_ one day, son." Junior rolled his eyes.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #2 (BOYS)**

Brick, Tyler, Lightning, and Jacques had all claimed the top beds of their respective bunks.

"This team _rocks_! I've got a good feeling about today's challenge!" said Tyler.

"That's because _Lightning_ is on this team! Sha-bam!" the football player said.

Jacques looked down, away from his teammates.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Another reason gold is better than silver: many words rhyme with gold, but nothing rhymes with silver.**

Jacques sighed. "I've always been together with Josee to keep her in line. I'm the reason she doesn't throw way more temper tantrums than you saw in the Ridonculous Race." He sighs again. "I hope this no co-ed rule doesn't make Josee go too off the chain without me."

 ***STATIC***

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #3 (BOYS)**

Chet and Lorenzo had just finished singing their theme song, prompting an impressed Beardo to applaud them while imitating the sound of a cheering crowd. This got the stepbrothers' attention.

"Woah, did you do that yourself?" asked Chet.

The human noisemaker proceeded to make a "ding" noise while nodding.

"Aw, sweet dude!" said Lorenzo. He then hi-fived his two roommates. "YEAH!" said the stepbrothers.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #4 (BOYS)**

Scott looked at his roommates. To his left, he saw Cody brief Trent on all the drama Gwen had to go through when he wasn't competing. To his right, he saw Geoff tell Brody more about Bridgette. He looked down and sighed.

"Something wrong, Scott?" JD walked up to the farmboy.

"Uh yeah, I...kind of need a girlfriend," was his answer.

"Hmm, well with all the drama that's been flying around, I wouldn't be surprised if you got one eventually. Besides, I saw you talking to Dawn earlier."

"I uh...yeah! I'll get back to you on that!"

 **CONFESSIONAL: JD Power and Associates called; they want their name back!**

"*sigh* So maybe I feel a _little_ bad about getting Dawn eliminated. I mean, she is kinda hot." Scott stops. "What? It's not like _she'll_ see it." Then he realized. "OH NO NO NO—"

 ***STATIC***

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #5 (BOYS)**

Between Leonard looking at his book of spells, Sam playing a game on his GameBoy **[1]** , and Rodney sitting there daydreaming about the female campers, there wasn't really anyone Jay could talk to.

 **CONFESSIONAL: What do the words "pretty," "Peter," and "putty" have in common? [2]**

"Looks like getting to know these people will be even harder than I thought," sighed Jay.

 **OUTSIDE**

Shawn had climbed up a tree behind the Zebra boys' cabin. He looked around, then jumped down to go to the communal washrooms to change.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #1 (GIRLS)**

The girls put their stuff on their beds. "One good thing about my sister not letting me sign up first: I don't have to room with her," said Sammy.

"Good thinking, mate!" said Jasmine.

On the opposite side of the room…

"You look really nice," Crimson told Gwen with her usual level of emotion.

"Thanks," replied Gwen, choosing to match her new goth friend's level of emotion.

And in the middle of the room…

"I don't know, I kind of didn't want to come back here," said Zoey, who was talking to Leshawna.

"Girl, I hear ya," said Leshawna. "I enjoyed all that time off after season three."

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #2 (GIRLS)**

"Eeee, it's so good to be back her again!" said Sadie.

"I know, right? We haven't been here since like the first season!" said Katie.

"Eeeeee!" they squealed.

Elsewhere, Abby and Lindsay are talking to a slightly displeased Sierra.

"I'm sorry you didn't get put on the same team as Cody," said Abby reassuringly.

"Didn't you use to like, know everything about everybody?" asked Lindsay.

This lit a spark inside the purple-haired fangirl.

 **CONFESSIONAL: When Lindsay actually says something smart.**

"That's it! I haven't been able to use my knowledge of the cast!" She then glared at the camera. "All-Stars writers, if you're watching this, you suck!

 ***STATIC***

The scene cuts to an overweight white-haired older woman wearing a red shirt rewatching the Iowa caucus.

The scene then cuts to an auburn-haired man wearing a dark gray jacket rewatching 6teen.

The scene now shows a blonde-haired woman wearing a white shirt hanging up her 43rd Jo poster in her room.

The scene finally shows a dirty blonde-haired man wearing an open yellow button-up shirt with a blue one underneath, lying on the ground, on top of a pool of blood. A handgun is lying next to him. **[3]**

 **RETURN**

Dara starts to pull out her swimwear when Izzy suddenly appears on camera, startling her.

"Alright yeah! Make way for the champ!" She then began removing her clothes, showing Dara looking uncomfortable, but at the same time trying to hide a smile.

In under ten seconds, Izzy was already in her swimsuit. "Now you try!" she told the new girl. Dara starts to lift her shirt—

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #3 (GIRLS)**

Sky sat on top of her bed and sighed. It did not go unnoticed.

"Something wrong, miss?" asked Sanders.

"I uh...kind of...have a crush on Dave, but I get the feeling he's still mad at me for dating Keith. You know, the intern?"

Sanders nodded, but was a bit intrigued by this. Eva, who saw this whole exchange, groaned to herself.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Don't feed the bears, but you're more than welcome to feed** _ **me**_ **!**

"I know it's partly because I haven't competed since season one, but I don't have time to deal with all this talk about love. I'm here to _win_."

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #4 (GIRLS)**

Ella started to bond with the vegans, while Veronica was talking to Kelly about wanting to find a boyfriend this season. Ellody sat by herself, a little uncomfortable.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Want an easy way to delete someone's files without deleting system32? Play "loselose!" [4]**

"I am hypothesizing a bad feeling about Mary. She hasn't spoken to me since the race, and she roomed with Scarlett, of all people."

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #5 (GIRLS)**

"Are you kidding me? My own sister won't room with me?" the older twin asked.

"You were kind of a bitch to her." said Blaineley.

The twin growled. Blaineley just shrugged.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Silent and listen are spelled with the same letters!**

"What can I say? They don't call this show 'Total Drama' for nothing!" she shrugged.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #1 (BOYS)**

"I gotta say, I actually looked forward to being back here," said Mike. "I get to compete without my personalities."

"Dissociative Identity Disorder, AKA Multiple Personality Disorder, can not be cured with the push of a button," said Chad.

"This show's logic is flawed after all," said Cameron. B nodded in agreement. Duncan smirked at this conversation, which a nervous Harold notices and gulps.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #2 (BOYS)**

"Woohoo! We're on the same team _again_!" said Owen who proceeded to bear hug Noah again.

"If I win, remind me to spend my money on a personal chiropractor," said Noah.

For everyone else, it was pretty uneventful **.**

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #3 (BOYS)**

"Man it's been so long since I've been here," said Justin.

"Is it because you're old news?" asked Topher. Justin gritted his teeth. Ryan, seeing where this was going, sighed. He did not want to share a room with two self-absorbed people who tried to identify themselves as similar to him.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #4 (BOYS)**

Dave sat on his bed and sighed, which his now human again roommate noticed.

"Something wrong, eh?"

"It's Sky," replied Dave. "She dated Keith, the fat intern. I heard they broke up, but still."

"It's OK, eh. You just need to talk to her, eh? She probably still likes you."

Dave thought about that. "Sure, I'll find a time for that," he said.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Plug me into a charger. No,** _ **not**_ **like that, you sick *censored*!**

"Who knew Homeschool was actually useful?" said Dave.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #5 (BOYS)**

"Boys? We're in our 60's!" said Gerry.

Well, excuse me.

"Naughty kids these days; underestimating our ages. Literally!" said Pete. Both tennis rivals started laughing.

 **TOP OF THE CLIFF**

The campers stood at the aforementioned location in their swimsuits.

"Welcome campers, to your first challenge!" said Chris. "Those of you who competed in TDI should remember this one, but this was the series' first ever challenge!"

"The rules are simple: jump into the shark-infested waters below, and each person that jumps into the safe zone gets a point." said Don.

"However, there is a twist," Chris announced. "This time, you _don't_ get a point for landing outside the safe zone, and putting on a chicken hat will _subtract_ a point!"

"Whichever team has the most points wins today's challenge," concluded Don. "Zesty Zebras, you're up first!"

"Failure is not an option gentlemen, let's move!" said Brick, who jumped right away. Unfortunately, he landed crotch-first into a buoy, and then he fell backwards, away from the safe zone.

"Bro, you gotta do it like this!" said Tyler. He proceeded to do a bellyflop onto the same buoy, also missing the safe zone.

"Make way for the Lightning!" Lightning ran, jumped, and landed head-first into the same buoy, also falling outside the safe zone.

"Good grief, is it _that_ hard to land in the safe zone and not hurt yourself?" demanded Jo. She then jumped, and she landed in the safe zone, scoring the Zebras' first point.

"That should have been _me_ scoring our team's first point!" exclaimed Josee.

"You can be the first to wear a chicken hat," offered Chris. The female ice dancer's eye twitched a bit. Out of options, she jumped into the safe zone.

"Let's go, Zebras!" shouted Ernesto with lots of enthusiasm. He jumps into the safe zone.

"I suppose it's my turn now," said Jacques. He jumps, but misses the safe zone. As he rose, he heard Josee scream in rage, making him uncomfortable.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Don't judge a book based on its cover. Unless you give it a perfect 10!**

"UGH! We can't win if my partner's so clumsy!" exclaimed Josee.

 ***STATIC***

"I am _not_ jumping," said Heather.

"I second that," said Anne Maria.

"Third," said Dakota.

"Fourth," said Taylor.

"Oh yes you bitches are!" said Stephanie. From the other team, a horrified Ryan could only watch as his girlfriend throws four teenage girls into the safe zone in a way similar to Donkey Kong with barrels. Stephanie herself jumps in afterwards.

MacArthur, JD, Scarlett, Mary, Sam, and Rodney went next, all landing in the safe zone.

Courtney was next. "I still don't think I can do this. Besides, we've got a decent number of points." Chris puts a chicken hat on her head, lowering the score to 13.

Leonard, Tammy, and Sugar had (surprisingly) uneventful jumps into the safe zone, raising the score to 16.

"I guess I'll go next," said Bridgette. She landed in the safe zone.

"Woohoo! Go Bridge!" hollered Geoff. "Alright Brody, let's jump together man!"

"You got it, man!" And with that, both surfer dudes jumped into the safe zone, bringing the total up to 19.

"Come on, son!" said Dwayne, he jumped...and landed smack dab on the boat.

"The boat is not the safe zone Dwayne, so no points!" Chris called out.

"I guess I may as well…" said Junior. He jumps into the safe zone. Trent, Cody, Dawn, and Scott followed.

"Yeah, my great great great great great great aunt Rose invented jumping off cliffs. Before that—"

"Are you gonna jump or not?" Don demanded to know.

"Uh, no. Sorry." The chatterbox took a chicken hat, lowering the score to 23. Chet and Lorenzo jumped into the safe zone, cheering the whole way down, followed by Beardo, who was imitating that high pitched noise that plays when someone falls, and then by Spud, who had his trademark blank face on the whole time. The Zebras now had 27.

"Come on, homie!" said Carrie to Devin. She took his hand, and together they jumped into the safe zone.

"Ummmm…" Emma started to say.

"Come on, sis!" Kitty took her sister's hand and they jumped into the safe zone, with Emma screaming the whole time. Once they resurfaced, Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

Shawn and Jen jumped into the safe zone next.

"I uh...really don't think this is a good idea," said Jay.

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Beth.

"Come on guys, what if we all jumped _together_?" said Alejandro.

Beth, easily distracted by Alejandro's charm, and Jay, simply not wanting to let the team down, took his hands, and together, they all jumped into the safe zone.

"That's 36 points for the Zebras!" announced Don. "Rhinoceri, it's your turn!"

Without hesitating, Eva jumped into the safe zone. Sky went after her, doing a perfect swan dive into the safe zone.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Wanna know what's funnier than 24? [5]**

"I still have a crush on Sky. From what I've seen and heard of her so far, she probably returns my feelings," said Dave. "I just hope Keith isn't going to be a problem."

 ***STATIC***

Dave jumped next, also landing in the safe zone. Chad was next.

"Chris, it would be my pleasure to tell you that your show's logic is flawed."

"Don't care! Are you jumping or not?!"

Chad deadpanned. "No." He took a chicken hat, bringing the score down to two. Or so you think.

"I'll take that!" Duncan snatched it and tossed it down the lake.

"HEY!" the new nerd screamed. But in no less than five seconds, his face slammed into water.

Duncan faced his team. "Alright nerds! Who's jumping?" Scared by what they just witnessed, Mike, Cameron ("Come on, Cam!" - Mike), B (who glared at Duncan), Ellody, and Harold (who averted eye contact) all jumped. In order, he landed flat on his back, he landed on his crotch, he belly-flopped, she choked on water, and he lost his bathing suit. At least they all landed in the safe zone, bringing the score up to nine.

At the top of the cliff, Duncan was being glared down _hard_. Not like _he_ cared. "Idiots. You've got to do it like _this_!" He jumped...and his stomach and chest scraped against a buoy. He then started moving his arms and feet around in an attempt to regain his balance, and he ended up falling outside the safe zone. Everyone was laughing hysterically at Duncan's epic failure.

"Why don't _you_ go first, Amy?" said Sammy, holding her arms out towards the cliff.

"Hey, I don't need your permission," said Amy. She jumped, but landed outside the safe zone. As if on cue, a shark appeared and started to close in on her. "Really?! Right when it's _my_ turn?!" Amy got into the boat. " _SAMEY_! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" she yelled out to her sister. Sammy just shrugged with a smile, and she jumped into the safe zone.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Can't spell twinning without winning!**

Sammy: I'm actually starting to get the hang of this!

 ***STATIC***

Jasmine jumped into the safe zone, then got into the Rhinoceri's boat. "Nice job with your sister, Samey," she said.

Sammy smiled. "Uh, thanks, but it's Sammy, remember?"

"Oh right, I apologize. I keep forgetting. See, I told you you're the better sister." Sammy giggled, while an angry Amy watched them and groaned.

Back at the top of the cliff, Dara looked a bit uneasy. "Um, I'm not sure if I should do this…"

"EEEE! COME ON, DARA!" an excited Izzy exclaimed, tackling the (not supposed to be literal) pushover to the safe zone below. Noah couldn't help but smile at this. He joined them in the safe zone, until…

"WOOO HOOOO!" Owen created a big splash, catching the three by surprise.

"Fifteen points, Rhinoceri!" announced Don.

Katie and Sadie (who jumped together squeeing), Rock (who did air guitar), Laurie and Miles (who were both meditating), Tom, Crimson and Ennui (both of whom said an emotionless "ahhh"), and Leshawna are all seen jumping, with all of them landing in the safe zone. Max then jumps...and the painful sound of clanging metal resonated to those at the top of the cliff. A buoy got jammed into his mouth. "Mother…" he said weakly. He then fell outside the safe zone.

"Twenty-four points, Rhinoceri!" said Chris.

Sanders, Ezekiel, Pete, Gerry, Kelly, Topher, and Ella all jump into the safe zone. Justin then lands outside the safe zone. The sharks start to close in on him, so he starts to show off his "beauty" like in the first season. This time however, the sharks weren't distracted, and the male model was forced to swim to his team's boat. Ryan then landed outside the safe zone, and tried to do the same thing, only this time, the sharks complied, and they carried him to the Rhinoceri's boat. Justin gasped.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Oh for cRyan out loud!**

A panicked Justin's eyes darted. "Oh no. Am I really being upstaged by other people already?!"

 ***STATIC***

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm still too scared," said DJ as he took a chicken hat.

"That's a legitimate reason," approved Gwen.

"I'm not ruining my hair and make-up, so…" said Blaineley, as she too took a chicken hat.

"That's not a legitimate reason," disapproved Gwen. She then jumped into the safe zone, giving the Rhinoceri thirty points.

"I guess I'll go next," said Veronica, who slowly started to make her way to the cliff. She jumped into the safe zone. As she resurfaced, she flipped her hair out, making Ernesto notice and blush at.

"Rhinoceri, in order for you to even still have a chance, all five of you need to jump into the safe zone," said Don.

"Uhhh...I don't feel so good...physically, emotionally, or mentally," said Mickey, who started trembling.

"Aw, cheer up Mikey! Oh I know, how about we jump together?" Lindsay offered.

"That's a good idea!" smiled Abby.

"Plus, we _will_ live anyways," said Sierra.

Zoey, Sierra, Lindsay, Abby, and Mickey grabbed each other's hands and jumped into the safe zone together.

"OK, that's 36 points for both teams," said Chris. "Now, that means we will have to go to our tiebreaker: building a hot tub!"

"Uh, about that Chris," said Chef, who was standing behind Chris the whole time, startling him.

"Gah! You mean the crates didn't come?! God—OK, OK. The winning team will be decided by the one with the more amusing injuries. The winning team is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the Rambunctious Rhinoceri!" The Rambunctious Rhinoceri cheered, while the Zesty Zebras groaned.

"Zebras, you've got a date with us at the campfire tonight," said Don. The Zebras sulked in their defeat, until…

"My great great great great uncle Bert invented dates and campfires. Before that…"

As Staci continued rambling, her teammates started glaring at her, which she was oblivious to.

 **CAMPFIRE**

"Campers, you lost your first challenge," said Chris. "Not to worry, as the season is very far from done. However, we've gotta make a sacrifice. First things first, if you landed in the safe zone, come grab a marshmallow." Everyone but Dwayne, Jacques, Lightning, Tyler, Brick, Staci, and Courtney grabbed their marshmallows.

"Now, if you _jumped_ , grab a marshmallow." Everyone who hadn't already gotten a marshmallow except Staci and Courtney got a marshmallow.

"Staci. Courtney," said Don. "This, is the final marshmallow. Staci, you kept annoying people with lies about your relatives. Courtney, you tempted fate by saying your team had a good enough lead. The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Courtney." The CIT went to claim her marshmallow. Staci stood up and sighed. "Oh well, I guess I have to take...wait. What do I have to take this season?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" said Don. Chef walked over and strapped a firecracker to Staci. He then lit the fuse. In three seconds flat, Staci was blasted into the night sky.

"And that'll do it ladies and gentlemen! One down, 89 to go! Who will be blasted off next? Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both yelled.

 **[1] Yep, we finally got the right to use the products' real names! BONUS!**

 **[2] They all consist entirely of letters in the top row on the keyboard.**

 **[3] Those are, in order: Alex Ganetakos, Terry McGurrin, Laurie Elliot, and Ed MacDonald, the writers of Total Drama All-Stars. Those are all what they look like, except for Ed (his look was never revealed). Ed did what he did after getting fired from writing episodes halfway through Pahkitew Island.**

 **[4] Look it up, but do NOT play it. You basically shoot "aliens," but the "aliens" in question are actually your files.**

 **[5] No it's not 25! It's 42! It's the meaning of life, the universe, and everything! Plus, it's 24 backwards.**

 **#90: Staci**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Duncan  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
B  
Sadie  
Dara  
Laurie  
Chad  
Justin  
Max  
Ryan

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Cody  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Anne Maria  
Courtney

 **And that wraps up this chapter! I know, this elimination wasn't really a surprise. She had no way to expand on her plot, so she had to go.**

 **Comments and favorites much appreciated! For those of you on , I will be posting this on both and DeviantArt (my username is captainswagswag). Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Domination...we welcomed back all 84 of our past contestants, while throwing in six new ones to make things more interesting!

Don: We started the season off with the classic cliff-jumping challenge, only there was a twist: not jumping in the safe zone didn't give you points, while not jumping at all took away a point.

Chris: In the end, the teams tied, but the Rambunctious Rhinos won due to them having more painful injuries. Wicked!

Don: And it was chatty Staci, who would not shut up about her "family," who took the Fireworks of Shame first. What more drama will be introduced? What do we have in store for our contestants today? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

It was 6 AM, and the campers had pretty much gotten a good night sleep. That was all about to change eventually. And by that, I mean now.

"HRRRRRRRRRNK!" Chris blared his favorite airhorn into the PA system, causing all the campers to scream.

"Rise and shine, campers! You know what to do! It is our sixth season after all." The 89 campers groaned, then started making their way to the mess hall.

 **MESS HALL**

"Welcome campers, to your next challenge!" said Chris. "This one is another throwback challenge, and...why don't we go in order? Everyone, you will run twenty kilometers around this camp, just like in season one! Go!"

No one moved. Crickets chirped. A 17-year-old-boy is currently typing this on his phone—oh sorry, got carried away.

"Why don't we bring back some _friends_?" offered the host we've known longer. At that moment, the Wild Things: the entire Total Drama Dirtbags cast (minus Alejandro obviously), Scuba Bear 4.0, and the Chris robots emerged from the kitchen, scaring the cast off.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I've read "Where the Wild Things Are," and I don't remember anything about a kitchen…**

Scarlett: "I thought those Chris robots were destroyed after those lesser intelligent mortals exposed my... _failure_. *she shudders*

 ***STATIC***

Dave sat in a troubled fetal position. "They rebuilt Scuba Bear _again_?! I _nearly_ lost my life being chased by the last one built!"

 ***STATIC***

"Let's go Zebras!" said Brick. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking forwards, and he tripped over a stick. Lightning and Tyler then proceeded to trip over him. Jo passed by all three of them with a glare.

 **CONFESSIONAL: You've got to be** _ **jo**_ **king me!**

Jo: My team SUCKS!

 ***STATIC***

When Jacques caught up to Jo, she turned to look at him. "Aren't you roommates with those three?" The male ice dancer nodded while frowning. "I feel sorry for you," Jo said before running off. Jacques shrugged, but then Josee caught up to him.

"Why are you talking to _her_ and not _me_?!" the more competitive ice dancer asked her partner.

"It was about how clumsy me three roommates are."

"Oh. Well, why don't you tell me _first_ , next time!" She ran off. Jacques groaned.

 **CONFESSIONAL: What do the words "miracle" and "claimer" have in common? [1]**

Jacques: *sigh* I want to prove I can win without cheating. But if it makes Josee stop complaining about not being first in _anything_ , then I may have to do it.

 ***STATIC***

"Josee, wait up! The female ice dancer turned to face her partner catching up to her. "Take this!" He hands Josee a bottle of serotonin. "Wait for me to give you a signal!" Josee nodded.

 **Elsewhere…**

Chad is walking with Harold.

"And that's how I set the world's fastest time for a Rubik's cube solve," Harold finished explaining. "I still don't get why the guy with the next fastest time won instead of me, though."

"Have you ever considered the possibility that it was a tournament in which you can only use your feet or one hand, and not both? And besides, the world record is .887 seconds, more than four times your record."

"A robot set that record, idiot! Gosh! Maybe you should've listened to me say that!"

"No, you didn't. I find it quite ironic how you're calling _me_ an idiot when you can't even remember something you said in one and the same conversation."

As the two nerds continued to bicker, they noticed a Millie idol on the side of the path they were on. "What is that?" Harold asked, pointing at the idol.

"Allow _me_ to examine," said Chad. He picked up the idol and looked at it front and back. "It appears to be the Millie idol, modeled after one of our new interns. The user of this idol, aka _me_ , since I picked it up, can use it to change teams."

Harold rolled his eyes. "When are you gonna use it?"

"I'll hold on to it for now. I want to wait for the right opportunity to come before I use it."

 **CONFESSIONAL: A man's computer is running slowly to the point of barely working. In an attempt to speed up his computer, he deletes one file. Now, his computer won't work at all. What went wrong? [2]**

"You know the feeling you get when you meet other people as talented or as smart as you, and they make you feel lamer or dumber?" said Harold. "That's Chad in a nutshell."

 ***STATIC***

At this point, all 89 campers had made it back to camp, where the staff stayed waiting.

"Whooooo's hungry?" asked Chris. No one _dared_ move. Owen's roommates locked their eyes on him. "OK, bring them in!" The Wild Things started to approach the campers, forcing them to eat the buffet presented in front of them.

 **AFTER EATING**

The campers were all lying down, clutching their stomachs. The staff walked up to them.

"Alright campers, you know what's next," said Chris. The cast groaned.

"Well, can't we just do it here? I mean, we're all tired and already on the ground," said Gwen.

"Nope! And if you don't get your butts to the campfire, I'll release the Wild Things again!" Everyone quickly got off their feet and ran towards the campfire.

 **CAMPFIRE**

"We are twelve hours into our challenge, and still no one has fallen asleep," said Chris.

"Whoo hoo! Stay awake for 12 hours?! I could do that in my sleep!" said Owen. Predictably, he fell asleep. Noah facepalmed and shook his head.

Rhinoceri: 44, Zebras: 44.

Three hours later, Jacques noticed Josee started to bob her head. "Here, take this!" He throws the bottle of serotonin to Josee and signals her to take a pill. Instantly, she regained focus, and she smirked at her partner.

Elsewhere, Scott approached a meditating Dawn, who stopped to see him. "Uh, listen. Can I, uh, talk to you for a second?" he asked.

The moonchild smiled. "Sure!"

"So uh, I'm sorry about last season," said the dirt farmer.

"Oh Scott, you don't have to; I can see it in your aura!" Scott still didn't understand auras, but nevertheless smiled at her forgiveness.

 **LATER**

Twenty-four hours into the challenge, no one else had fallen asleep. An irate trio of hosts stood amongst the campers. "Alright, time to put some people to sleep!" said Chris. "INTERNS!" The five interns appeared. "You! Gay guy! Play them some music!" said Chef, pointing at Jordan. "Yes sir," Jordan said in his nasally-congested voice. **[3]** He took out a boombox and hit play. Instantly, Nicki Minaj - Beez in the Trap started playing. A large number of campers started groaning.

"God dammit!" said Don. "We're trying to put these kids to sleep—"

"We're not kids!" cried Gerry.

"...not scare them off!" Don finished, not letting the interruption stir him. As he said this, he pointed at the cabins, where Gwen, Crimson and Ennui (both of whom screamed with _actual_ emotion!), Pete, Gerry, and Max were running towards.

"Kids these days and their music!" said Pete. He and Gerry shared a laugh.

"Evil does not listen to such vile music!" cried Max.

Rhinoceri: 38, Zebras: 44

"Change the music!" Don demanded.

"OK boy, calm yo tits!" Don sighed and facepalmed. Chris rolled his eyes. Jordan pressed the next button, and generic piano music began playing. This caused Sanders (much to MacArthur's displeasure), Sierra, Dwayne, Chet, Lorenzo, and Beardo to hit the hay. Dwayne started snoring, much to Junior's chagrin.

"Your dad do that every night?" asked Carrie.

"Heh. Yeah," was the younger teenager's reply. He still hadn't learned to take her eyes off her.

The music gave JD an idea. "Wait, Chris! Can I go to the cabins and get something?"

"You've got one minute," he said without a care in the world. The quirky new guy took off, and eventually returned wearing a black leotard, similar to the one Jordan wears. He was carrying a duffle bag with many flags in it. He grabbed a flag and proceeded to do a bunch of guard moves with it, much to many of the cast's delight.

"Ooh, can I join, boy?" asked Jordan, who came up to him.

"Mm-hm, sure!" he answered politely. The intern grabbed a flag and performed a duet with JD for the rest of the song. Most of the campers started clapping and cheering, even the staff. Unfortunately, there were a couple complaints.

"Ew, that leotard is _so_ gross!" said Jen while gagging.

"Ugh, that looks like something _Samey_ would wear," said Amy. Sammy seethed.

"Not to mention those socks and sandals he's _been_ wearing," said Tom. JD was already seething with rage when…

"Haven't you already figured it out? He's obviously a _fag_!" said Duncan.

Everyone went **dead** silent. "Woah woah, that was _NOT_ what we were implying!" said Tom.

" **BOY, YOU WANNA SAY THAT** _ **SHIT**_ **TO MY FACE,** _ **BITCH**_ **?!"** a now postal JD roared into Duncan's face. Duncan just laughed. "Yeah, like _that_ shit is gonna scare me." JD turned towards the viewing audience. "Don't look," he said politely. He then proceeded to— ***CENSORED***

A mortified Duncan pulled the flag out of his ass. "God...damn. Should've just kept my big mouth shut."

"Funny, that wasn't the _first_ time you've said that," said a voice. The camera pans to Courtney, the one who just spoke.

"What can I say, Princess? History repeats itself. Say, I bet you remember what happened that night." He wiggled his unibrow suggestively. An angry Courtney proceeded to kick the delinquent in the crotch... _again_. Everyone started cheering again, while Courtney bowed. Cody hits a button on Sierra's phone. "Just taking notes for her. You should do that some time," he told the camera. He winked.

Rhinoceri: 36, Zebras: 40

"Alright, it's been 36 hours!" complained Chris. "It's _story-time_!" The cast groaned. Chris proceeds to take out a large book entitled "1001 Dirty Jokes You Should NEVER Say on a Family Show!" The cast groaned even louder. Eva, Jasmine, Bridgette, Cody, and Heather got up and left. Kelly grabbed Taylor. "Come on, sweetie."

"But mom, we're not even on the same team!"

Don leaned over to Chris.

"Dude, what are you doing?! You're gonna get us fired!" he whispered.

"Relax dude, the audience eats this stuff up!" Chris whispered back.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Go ahead, Chris. Hit me with your best shot.**

Junior shrugged. "My dad would never let me hear what I'm about to hear. I guess it couldn't hurt to hear what I've been missing."

 ***STATIC***

Chris opened the first page. "Hey girl. Would you like your chocolate white, milk, or dark? With or without almonds? King size, regular, fun size, or bite size?" All of the interns but Morgan (who simply crossed her arms and looked disgusted) yelled "UH-UHH!" Many of the campers looked incredibly disgusted. "Dude, that was morbid, even for _me_ ," said Noah.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Dafuq did he just read?**

Junior: *blank stare* My dad was right.

 ***STATIC***

Chris' morbid stories sent everyone running for the cabins except Veronica, Izzy, Mickey, Topher, Ella, and Laurie for the Rhinoceri, and Ernesto, Spud, Jay, Josee, Jo, Brick, Sugar, Tammy, Leonard, Jacques, Rodney, and Anne Maria for the Zebras. Ella, Topher, and Sugar were gathered around Chris.

"Oh Chris, you _really_ outdid yourself!" flattered Topher.

"Tell us more, tell us more!" chanted Ella.

"There were a thousand and one of them; how was that not enough?!" He faced the camera. "Hey, you!" What? "Give me some ideas here!" I've got nothing. "Looks like we're all out of jokes!"

"Then we're outta here!" cried Sugar. The three left.

Rhinoceri: 4, Zebras: 11

"Alright, we've got nothing. You're all on your own now," said Don. The remaining campers breathed a sigh of relief. Laurie got up and headed towards the woods for a walk. Ernesto ended up falling asleep. Veronica walked up to where he slept. _He looks so cute_ , she thought. She looked around, then kissed him on his forehead. When she walked away, a smile started to appear on his face.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Love knows no boundaries!**

Veronica: I know we're on different teams, but that Ernesto guy is _so_ cute! I wonder if he likes me the same way…"

 ***STATIC***

Laurie continued her "nature walk" in the woods. "I wish Miles was still here," she grumbled. "I knew Chris' aura was at least as bad as Don's, if not _worse_ …" She then saw something sitting on top of a branch of a tree. "What's this?" Upon further investigation, it was…

"...a Chef idol?" She scratched her head, then put it in her pocket. She continued walking.

 **CAMPFIRE**

By the time Laurie returned, Mickey, Jay, Spud, and Brick fell asleep. Jo noticed Brick peed himself again, and she chuckled to herself. She then yawned and fell asleep.

Rhinoceri: 3, Zebras: 6

Rodney decided to do pull-ups to keep himself awake. He jumped to grab a tree branch. Unfortunately, his excess muscle caused the branch to fall, and he fell head-first in the grass, knocking him out. Anne Maria, who was spraying her hair, started to tire out, so she tried to spray her face. It led to her eyes burning, causing her to run towards the lake and dunk her face into it. She then fell asleep. Leonard and Tammy fell asleep after attempting to cast spells that would keep them awake. Jacques and Josee looked around at their fallen teammates and groaned. "I can't go on. You will win this for us," Jacques said to Josee. Josee nodded, and Jacques hit dreamland.

Veronica and Laurie ended up falling asleep next. Izzy decided to have fun with Josee.

"Bet you can't still do this! Ha ha, ha ha!" said Izzy, who started doing cartwheels. Josee didn't even bat an eyelid. "I'm not even tired."

"Huh? Well, neither am I! That explains why I'm still able to do this, and—" Izzy suddenly fell to the floor, knocked out. Chris ran over and raised a smiling Josee's hand.

"WINNERS: THE ZESTY ZEBRAS! Rambunctious Rhinoceri, time to vote someone out!"

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Rambunctious Rhinoceri was gathered around the campfire.

"When I call your name, grab a marshmallow. Laurie, Veronica, Mickey, Topher, Ella, Rock, Chad, Dara, Tom, Lindsay, Abby, Ellody, Harold, B, Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Noah, Ryan, Justin, Max, Miles, Sierra, Ezekiel, Dave, Sky, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, Amy, Sammy, Kelly, Gwen, Leshawna, Jasmine, DJ, Pete, Gerry, Crimson, Ennui, and Sanders."

"Izzy, you were the last one on this team to fall asleep, therefore you're the reason you're all here. Owen, you made the same mistake you made in season one, jinxing yourself, causing you to be the first one out of this challenge. And Duncan, you made homophobic comments towards JD from the other team, making him _very_ mad. The next marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Izzy! And the last one goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Owen! Duncan, you're out!"

The green-haired delinquent stood up angrily. "You know what?! Fine! Who cares if my life on this show sucks! I've been through enough on this shit stain!" He signaled for Chef to strap a firecracker onto his back. Three seconds after the fuse was lit, Duncan went flying. Chris and Don walked up.

"Two down, 78 to go! Who will become our next nighttime attraction? What do we have in store for our campers? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

 **[1] They're spelled with the same letters.**

 **[2] He deleted system32. You need it in order for your computer to actually work.**

 **[3] Look up clips of Animaniacs in German. What Yakko sounds like in that language is basically what Jordan sounds like.**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
B  
Sadie  
Dara  
Laurie  
Chad  
Justin  
Max  
Ryan

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Cody  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Anne Maria  
Courtney

 **...aaaaaaand, that's it! Duncan had already made the merge four times in the past, so this was definitely needed. I had originally been wanting to do what I had planned for him in the original, which was be a minor antagonist that would be pushed aside by a major one (like Justin from TDA). However, I feel Duncan's plot has been stretched as far as it can get, plus I want to keep Owen and Izzy around because I see more room for development for both of them.**

 **My apologies if you are offended by anything in this chapter. I figured since the producers and writers of the canon show are never gonna make a season like this, that I stretch my boundaries.**

 **If you're on DeviantArt, comment and fav!**

 **If you're on , read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Domination…

*the camera shows the cast running through the woods*

...our campers were put through a repeat of the Big Sleep challenge!

*the camera shows Chad, and then Laurie finding their respective idols*

Don: Some were lucky enough to find idols!

*the camera shows Izzy falling asleep after doing cartwheels around Josee*

Chris: In the end, Josee won it for the Zesty Zebras!

*the camera shows Duncan's reaction to his elimination*

Don: And it was Duncan who got blasted!

*the camera cuts to present day*

Chris: Who will join the night sky population next? Find out right now, right here, on Total, Drama, Domination!

*cue intro*

It was another peaceful morning. This time, Chris decided to let the cast wake themselves up...at a cost.

"Let's see what these guys are up to…" he said. He was sitting across twenty screens, one for each room.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #1 (GIRLS)**

Kitty took a "morning selfie" with her roommates, with Emma rolling her eyes.

"Boring," said Chris. He pressed a button.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #2 (GIRLS)**

Heather was pulling on Dakota's hair on the ground, while Taylor and Stephanie scratched and clawed at each other. Courtney, Spud, and Anne Maria watched embarrassed, intently, and while spraying her hair respectively.

"Not surprised Spud hasn't lost his virginity yet," said Chris.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #3 (GIRLS)**

Jo was creeped out at the sight of MacArthur and Josee squirming around together in the same bed.

"That's... _interesting_ ," said Chris.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #4 (GIRLS)**

Mary and Scarlett were going at it on one of the beds. Chris' eyes widened.

"Woah woah! I thought the no co-ed rule would _prevent_ that!" He then grinned slyly. "Although, I'll keep watching because they at least took their glasses off."

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #5 (GIRLS)**

An angry Sugar started to advance towards Tammy. "What have you been doing to my wizard?" she demanded. A confused Tammy raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, more drama! I love it!"

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #1 (BOYS)**

Ernesto was giving a speech to his roommates, with Dwayne's hands on Junior's shoulders. Junior gave a deadpan stare towards the camera.

"Meh…" said Chris.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #2 (BOYS)**

"Up and at 'em, soldiers!" cried Brick. He jumped from his bed, only to bash his head against the ceiling, which interrupted his jump. Tyler cringed while Lightning laughed. Jacques crossed his arms, looked up, and shook his head.

"Nice. If only we could see more of that," said Chris.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #3 (BOYS)**

Beardo was showing off more of his sound effects. When Lorenzo asked him what made him do that, Beardo froze up.

"Something wrong, dude?" asked Chet.

Beardo sighed. "I...am nervous talking…to other people...Because of this...I make...sound effects."

The stepbrothers paused. "That...was AWESOME! You don't need to be nervous around us, man!" said Lorenzo. Beardo winked at the camera, making a ding noise as he did so.

"Aw, sweet story," said Chris uncaringly.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #4 (BOYS)**

Scott and JD were talking to each other, Geoff and Brody were talking to each other, and Cody and Trent were talking to each other.

"Nothing, really?" said Chris.

 **ZEBRAS - ROOM #5 (BOYS)**

Jay just sat there, looking at Sam playing a game on his GameBoy, Rodney daydreaming, and Leonard reading a book of spells.

"Boring! Although it does look like _someone_ is suffering," said Chris. He then went outside to see Shawn still sitting on a tree branch. _Good to see he hasn't been eaten by zombies_ , Chris thought to himself before going back into the staff tent.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #1 (GIRLS)**

Crimson and Gwen were having an emotionless conversation only goths have, while the rest of the occupants were all talking together.

"Man, is it _that_ hard for drama to occur?!" he demanded.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #2 (GIRLS)**

"No way! Check this out!" Sierra discovered the video Cody had taken on her phone in the last challenge. Her roommates came over to where she was, and she hit the play button.

" **BOY, YOU WANNA SAY THAT** _ **SHIT**_ **TO MY FACE,** _ **BITCH**_ **?!"** JD's voice roared through the phone. Sierra's eyes widened as her roommates watched eagerly. When the video reaches the point where Duncan gets a flag shoved up his ass, Sierra gasped in (happy) surprise, and she joined her teammates in laughing at their former teammate's misfortune.

"OMG, that was so funny lmao!" said Sierra. "I wonder who took that video, though."

"Oh, that um...I'm blanking on his name," said Lindsay.

"Cody?" asked Abby.

"Ohhh...yeah!"

"Eeee!" Sierra squealed. "Relationship goals!"

Chris wiped a tear from his eye. "That _was_ a classic!" he said.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #3 (GIRLS)**

Literally nothing of note was happening in this room. Chris groaned, then proceeded to the next room.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #4 (GIRLS)**

On one side, Ellody was talking to Taylor about how Mary has been hanging out with Scarlett rather than her, and what might have caused this.

On the other side, Laurie showed Miles and Dawn the Chef idol she found.

"Oh, I wish I was there with you to see it!" said Miles.

"If only _someone's_ brown aura didn't make us leave," said Dawn, shuddering at what made her and the majority of the cast leave in the last challenge.

"Ohh...kay…" said a creeped out Chris. He faced the camera. "My mind isn't that dirty, is it?"

Yes, it certainly is.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #5 (GIRLS)**

Amy and Blaineley were grabbing each other's hair.

"I'm prettier than you!" said Amy.

"I'm the former Celebrity Manhunt host!" said Blaineley.

"Emphasis on _former_ ," Amy snarked with a smirk. Blaineley proceeded to pin the twin down the older twin.

"You wanna do this _shit_ to me?!" roared Blaineley.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but _Samey_ is prettier than you." Amy then looked at the camera. "Don't tell her I said that!"

"Oh, I most certainly will!" beamed Chris.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #1 (BOYS)**

The gang was watching the first season of The Big Bang Theory on a flat-screen TV B had smuggled in. They were happy Duncan had been eliminated.

"Ick. Nerds," said Chris.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #2 (BOYS)**

Outside of Rock doing air guitar while listening to music, Tom updating his fashion blog on his laptop, and Owen and Noah talking about their time on the show so far, not a lot was going on. Chris yawned and turned to the next screen.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #3 (BOYS)**

Justin was glancing at Ryan, who noticed. "Is there something wrong, bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, have I gone ugly? Because in the first challenge, the sharks fell for your charm, but they didn't fall for mine."

"Well, I wouldn't say you're _ugly_ , I just recommend you work out more and you'll get what I have."

Justin looked a bit uneasy. "Uhh, yeah. Sure. Sorry about my jealousy; I'm not used to being jealous."

"That's alright, bro!" He fistbumped with Justin. Topher watched the whole thing.

 **CONFESSIONAL: How many letters are in that long-ass word everyone loves saying? [1]**

"Looks like they're both unprepared for the Topher experience!" said Topher.

 ***STATIC***

"Ah Topher. Conceited as always," said Chris.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #4 (BOYS)**

Dave and Ezekiel sat on their beds. "Any luck yet, eh?" asked the homeschooler.

"I'm gonna wait a little bit. Don't want to rush things quite yet," answered the tan-skinned boy.

"Huh, wonder how _Keith_ will react when _he_ hears this," said Chris.

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #5 (BOYS)**

"Shame that kid played that awful music; I heard they told a thousand and one jokes that scared a lot of them off!" said Pete.

"It is our forte, well, besides tennis obviously. And finding sponsorships," said Gerry. The two proceeded to share a laugh.

"Ah, buying that book was the best decision I've ever made," said Chris. He then started thinking. "Well, _one_ of the best!" He started laughing.

 **MESS HALL**

The campers sat at their respective tables, while the staff stood in front of them.

"Gooooooooooood morning campers!" said Chris in a singsong voice. No one answered back. "Seriously, no one? Let's try that again! Goooooood morning, campers!"

Some unenthusiastic "good morning, Chris"es were heard. Chris was not amused. "God damn, it's like talking to zombies."

"*gasp* Zombies?! Where?!" Shawn panicked.

Chris groaned. "Now we're gonna try this ONE more time! Good morning, campers!"

"Good morning, Chris!" Everyone finally answered with Chris' always-high level of enthusiasm.

"Good!" said Chris. "Anyways, I decided to check on you guys this morning. Seeing what you were up to in your rooms." He looked at Spud. "Spud, thank you for not losing your virginity." Spud stared at him blankly. He then glared at Mary and Scarlett. "And no thanks _you two_ for losing _your_ virginities!" The two female nerds looked a bit embarrassed. "I was hoping the no co-ed rule we've always used on this island would stop that! Also _Samey_." This struck a nerve with Sammy. "Your own sister said you're prettier than Blaineley." Sammy gasped in delight. Amy looked horrified. "And Keith, Dave's interested in your ex." Sky could barely contain her excitement, while Keith glared at Dave and yelled, "ah hell nah!" Dave gulped. _Of course it's not going to be so easy; when is it_ ever _going to be this easy?_ thought Dave.

"Anyways campers, meet me at the gymnasium outside in five!" said Don. Noah immediately went wide-eyed. He knew what challenge was coming up next.

 **GYMNASIUM**

The cast was gathered inside the plexiglass gymnasium.

"For those of you who were here for this challenge in season one, yes, this is the dodgeball challenge," said Chris. "I expect you all know the rules of dodgeball, so I'm not gonna bother explaining the rules."

"Since there are 44 people on each team, we will be playing 8 rounds of 5, with 4 people sitting out," said Don. "Rhinoceri, who's sitting out?"

"I don't really want to play this...dangerous game," said Mickey.

"Wimp," said Eva.

"Who else?" asked Don.

"I can't bring myself to hurt someone!" said Ella.

"Two more," said Don. "Anyone?" No one raised their hands. "I _love_ your willingness to participate. But I'm sorry. Let's choose two in the most humane way possible. He then proceeded to do eenie meenie miney mo, starting on opposite sides. When he said "it," he was pointing at Abby and Katie. "Ladies, if you please." The two girls, although a bit disappointed they didn't get to play, complied and joined Mickey and Ella on the bench.

"Zebras, who are _you_ sitting out?"

"I don't want to be afraid of dodgeballs now, too," said Jay.

"Junior, I want you to sit this one out, too. This is a 'big boy' sport," said Dwayne.

"Dad, I've played dodgeball before in school," the young teenager said.

"Now son, I know my best interests." Junior sighed and took his seat on the bench.

"Not interested," said Anne Maria, who went to the bench and immediately started spraying her hair.

"Alright, we need one more," said Chris. When no one else volunteered, Chris came up with _his_ idea of settling who didn't play. "Rather than do what _he_ did," pointing his head towards Don, who glared in response, we'll take a vote. "Who do you want to sit out?" Pretty much everyone on the team said Tyler right away. "Hey, what gives?!"

"No offense, but you kinda suck at this game," said Bridgette. A montage of Tyler's poor performances in the challenge's first use played. Tyler then sighed and made his way to the bench.

"Okay," said Chris. "Teams, decide on five people to send out on the court!"

 **ZEBRAS**

"Obviously I'm going up," said Jo cockily.

"Sign Lightning up!"

"It would be an honor for me to participate as well," said Brick.

Jo sighed. "Fine, but only because you have to go at some point."

"Me and Josee can go," said Jacques. Josee nodded.

"Then let's go!" said Jo as the five of them made it onto the court.

 **RHINOCERI**

"Who else is going, besides me?" asked Eva.

"I'm ready to rock this thing!" said Rock, who started doing air guitar.

"Time for evil to prosper!" said Max.

"I'll go," said Sky.

"I guess I'll go too," said Dave. Sky smiled when he said this.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Eva.

The five members of each team took their places on the court. Chef blew the whistle, signifying the start of the match. Eva quickly took out Brick and Lightning with one ball, while Josee took Max out, and Jacques took Rock out. Eva threw a ball at Jo, while Sky and Dave were taken out by Josee and Jacques respectively.

"She's outnumbered, Jacques! We got this!" said Josee cockily. As if on cue, Eva took her out. Jacques facepalmed. He threw a ball at Eva, but she caught it, giving the Rhinoceri their first point. Eva just said "it was nothing, it was nothing" as she walked back to her team. Josee had something to say to Jacques.

"You! You cost us our _first_ point!"

"Josee! We are still in this! If anything, you owe responsibility, too; you got too cocky and you jinxed us!"

"Oh, fuck off!" said Josee, who walked away from a displeased Jacques.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Sheesh, what a sore loser.**

Jacques sighed. "I don't know what it has to take to get Josee to cooperate," he said. "She seems to be getting more and more obsessed with being first in something! I hope she doesn't end up the new Trent!" He then smiled slyly. "She wouldn't be the first to act like that now, would she?"

 ***STATIC***

"Time for round two!" said Don. "Pick five new people on each team!"

Tom, Veronica, Cameron, Harold, and B volunteered for the Rhinoceri, while Ernesto, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, and Brody all went for the Zebras. Chef blew the whistle to start the round. Ernesto proceeded to drop his ball and kick it like a soccer ball, taking Cameron out.

"That is _not_ how you play dodgeball!" yelled Chad from the sidelines.

"Hey, we never said he couldn't do that," said Chris nonchalantly.

Tom proceeded to take Bridgette out, only for a provoked Geoff to take him out right after. He hi-fived Brody after this. The Rhinoceri looked at the Zebras for a second, then Harold and B decided to call for a timeout.

"You've got one minute," said Don.

As the trio made it off the court, B pulled out a calculator. He was calculating the angle and velocity they needed to throw their balls. He then showed his two teammates his calculations for both.

"Sweet! Let's go!" said Harold, and the three made their way back onto the court. The three threw their balls at the four Zebras, only for them to sidestep, and the balls' velocities were strong enough to rebound back to the Rhinoceri and take them out. Chef blew the whistle to end the round.

"Where did we go wrong?" asked Harold.

Chad piped up. "Ever thought of, you know, _curving_ the ball?" B slapped his forehead, completely dumbfounded he had not considered that. Harold glared at Chad, who just smiled smugly.

 **CONFESSIONAL: What do you think of Chad? Does he make you glad? Mad? Sad? Feel bad? Make you want to kick him in the nads?**

Veronica: I'm just glad I never had to hit Ernesto. *she swoons*

 ***STATIC***

"We are tied one point apiece!" said Chris. "Send out five more people to join!"

Chad, after witnessing B's miscalculation, immediately volunteered. Amy, Sammy, Leshawna, and Blaineley went up as well. Cody went up because he wanted to put Chad's douchebaggery right where his mouth was, and Rodney, Trent, Shawn, and JD went up as well. Chef blew the whistle to start the match. Rodney threw a ball with all his strength. Unfortunately, his muscles caused the ball to be macerated with excess power, and it smashed a hole in the wall where it made contact.

"AW, DUDE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SHIT COST?!" said Chris in an outrage.

"Uh...sorry," was all Rodney could say.

Amy threw a ball at the big country boy, but missed. Sammy then threw one and it hit him square in the face, giving the boy a nosebleed.

"Medic!" said Don. Everyone looked at Chef. "Are you kidding me? I'm a referee! I've got too many things going on!"

"Allow me to do it, boy," said Jordan, who escorted Rodney and put a tissue up both of his nostrils.

"Wow _Samey_ , I didn't know you were capable of actually hurting someone! Way to go!" said Amy. Sammy smiled again, causing Amy to realize what she just said.

Amy threw a ball at JD, and this time, she succeeded. "That's for your awful fashion tastes!" she spat. An infuriated JD picked up a ball and threw it at the mean twin, getting her out as well.

"What the heck?! I just got him out!"

"As long as the person is still on the court, it still counts," said Chris. The camera revealed JD was still three inches away from having completely stepped off the court.

"Ugh, this is such bullshit!" cried Amy. JD smirked at her as they joined their respective teams off the court. Trent proceeded to take Blaineley out, only to be taken out by Sammy. Shawn took out Leshawna. Chad now faced Cody and Shawn.

"Watch this," Cody told Shawn. He immediately rubbed his ball against his shirt (like he did in TDI), and threw it at Chad in hopes of it chasing him around. Unfortunately, Chad knew where this was going, and he caught the ball immediately. "Ever consider that I would actually, you know... _catch_ the ball?" Cody groaned in exasperation as he went off the court.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Why did DJ and Katie not catch the balls thrown at them when Cody did it in the first season?**

"To answer your question, they never considered catching the ball in the heat of the moment," said Chad. He then beamed. "The stupidity of homo sapiens never ceases to amaze me."

 ***STATIC***

Shawn proceeded to scoop up five balls and throw them one after another at Chad. Chad however, stepped out of the way. However, the whistle still blew.

"Out of bounds!" said Chef, pointing at Chad. The new nerd looked down to see he had just stepped off the court. "Oh...hello," he said awkwardly. The Zebras started to cheer for Shawn as he made his way back towards them.

"2-1, Zebras!" said Don. "Pick five new people!"

"Allow me to experience the game of dodgeball!" said Leonard.

"Wizard says, Sugar does!" announced Sugar, following the confused and slightly irritated wizard. A cross Tammy followed them. "Hey, find someone else to co-op with," she warned the southern girl, who just sneered in response.

"Uhhh, is it my turn yet?" asked Spud, stupid as ever.

"Uhhh...yes! It's time to go!" said Alejandro, trying to hide how annoyed he was. "Look, I'll go with you!"

Spud stared at him blankly. "Okay!" he suddenly said with a smile big enough to creep the third season winner out.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Why is Spud so stupid? [2]**

"The only reason everyone I've talked to has shown no signs of hating me is because they are too foolish to recognize me as a threat for everything I've done in the past," said Alejandro. "That being said, I can just get in good with those who don't know or remember how I was, and eliminate the others to buy me some time! This game will be mine, _again_!"

 ***STATIC***

"Get ready for the Topher experience!" said Topher as he ran onto his team's side of the court.

" _That_ shall be my cue to go," said Justin. A wary Ryan joined his new friend.

 **CONFESSIONAL: "Hello!" - The other side**

"Justin seems cool enough, but I hope his jealousy of being upstaged by other contestants doesn't mess him up," said Ryan.

 ***STATIC***

"Oh, so it looks like all the young, good looking boys are going up," Pete told Gerry.

"Don't mind if we do!" said Gerry. The two shared a laugh as they stepped onto the court as well. Chef blew the whistle to start the round. Alejandro threw his ball at Justin, hitting him square in the face. "Not my moneymaker!" groaned Justin.

Ryan threw a ball at Alejandro, eliminating him out of respect for his friend.

"Termination on contact!" yelled Tammy, who threw a ball at Gerry. Gerry, without batting an eyelid, caught the thrown ball, eliminating the viking cosplayer. "Stupid kids these days and their witchcraft," Gerry said to Pete, and they laughed together again. Pete threw a ball at Leonard, eliminating the wizard cosplayer.

An angry Sugar seethed. "How _dare_ you hurt my wizard!" she cried. She threw a ball at the tennis rivals, but it ended up hitting Topher's hair, eliminating him.

"Aw man, not the hair!" he cried. "And how am I eliminated? It was just my hair, not an actual part of my body!"

"Actually, Topher," said Chris. "Your hair is on your body. So, you're still out!" An angry Topher left the court.

The tennis rivals each picked up a ball and looked at each other.

"Here we are, old chump. We've been wanting to do this for more than forty years," said Gerry.

"And now we are. We're... _competing together_...to take down _another_ rival," said Pete.

The tennis rivals hurled their balls at Sugar and Spud, both of whom got hit in the stomach. Chef blew the whistle to end the match.

"OK guys, time for round five!" said Don. But then something looked amiss. "Hey Spud! Spu-ud!" Spud stood there with his blank face. Suddenly, he snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, did I win?"

"No! The tennis rivals got you out!"

"...Oh." The obese rocker joined the sidelines.

"OK campers, we're tied 2-2! You know what to do!"

Mike, Zoey, Ellody, Kelly, and Jasmine went for the Rhinoceri, while Mary, Scarlett, Taylor, Carrie, and Devin went for the Hippos.

 **CONFESSIONAL: This looks like a** _ **total**_ **ly** _ **drama**_ **tic round!**

Ellody: I want to be able to properly hypothesize what has gotten into Mary!

 ***STATIC***

Mary: I mean, isn't it already obvious, given how I've been written in this story?

 ***STATIC***

As soon as Chef blew the whistle, Kelly threw her ball and took out Taylor, who gasped.

 **CONFESSIONAL: That mother-daughter relationship is rockier than the Rocky Mountains! Rockier than rock n' roll! Rockier than...Rock!**

Taylor: My own mother eliminated me?! OH, SHE _WILL_ PAY!

 ***STATIC***

Kelly was not showing any sympathy. "She's getting too old for me to treat her like the angel she used to be as a baby. She needs to realize this is still a competition."

 ***STATIC***

Rock: I get the feeling someone made a pun out of me. Oh well, rock on! *does air guitar*

 ***STATIC***

Scarlett took out Mike. "Oh no. This...means war," said a provoked Zoey, who turned into Commando Zoey. In a fit of rage, she threw a ball at Scarlett, only to hit Devin instead. Zoey suddenly snapped out of it. "Oops! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK, homie!" he told her. She smiled back.

"Devin, what are you doing?"

"Relax homie, you may be my girl, but I have lots of homies! Including you!" Carrie smiled.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Take a chill pill! Or not, it might freeze you. They're probably called** _ **chill**_ **pills for a reason…**

Carrie: I guess I'm still a bit clingy since I'm so happy to have him! *she swoons*

 ***STATIC***

Ellody took Scarlett out, only for a now-provoked Mary to take her out afterwards.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Mr. Owl, how many chapters does it take to get on TV Tropes? [3]**

Ellody gasped, then turned angry. "Wait a minute, she—"

 ***STATIC***

"Secretly liked Scarlett strategically and sexually, but was forced to partner with Ellody because Scarlett got taken to a mental asylum and had to stay there for a year," said Mary. "I thought we all knew that."

 ***STATIC***

"Don't worry Ellody, we will avenge your traitor!" said Jasmine. She threw a ball at Mary, knocking her glasses off. Instantly, Harold, Cameron, and B started wolf whistling and panting over the female nerd as she scrambled to recover her glasses.

Of course, someone had to spoil the fun.

"Sorry boys, she's mine," said Scarlett. She put Mary's glasses back on, then led her off the court. Harold, Cameron, and B all groaned at the fact they gawked over a lesbian.

Zoey picked up a ball. "Sorry Carrie, but it's for the game."

"No worries, homie." She did nothing to stop the ball from hitting her, giving the Rhinoceri their third point. Chef blew the whistle to end the round.

"The Rhinoceri take the lead, 3-2!" announced Don. "You know what to do, campers!"

Sanders, DJ, Laurie, Miles, and Ezekiel all went for the Rhinoceri, while Sam, Chet, Lorenzo, Dwayne, and Beth all went for the Zebras.

"Good luck, dad! Don't get hurt!" called Junior.

"Now son, this is dodgeball we're talking about. How hard could it be?" said Dwayne.

Chef blew the whistle to start the match. Ezekiel immediately threw his ball at Dwayne, hitting him hard enough in the face to knock him out. Junior facepalmed as Jordan (now wearing a nurse's outfit) carried the man to the infirmary outside the gymnasium.

Sanders took out Beth, while the Stepbrothers each took out the Vegans, and DJ took out Sam. The Stepbrothers took out DJ and Sanders. The two started to sing their theme song, until Ezekiel took out Lorenzo.

"Don't let your guard down, eh," said Ezekiel.

"That's it! You're going down, shithead!" said Chet. He chucked his ball at the homeschooler, taking him out. Chef blew the whistle to end the match.

"Aaaaaand we're tied, 3-3!" said Chris. "Send me five more people!"

Lindsay, Sierra, Sadie, Crimson, and Ennui went up for the Rhinoceri, while Kitty, Emma, Beardo, Scott, and Dawn went for the Zebras. Chef blew the whistle to start the round. Emma threw her ball at an angle towards Crimson, bouncing off of her and hitting Ennui.

"Damn, Emma!" said an impressed Kitty.

"No need to get distracted, keep going!"

"Right," said Kitty, who proceeded to take out Sadie.

"Wait Sienna! I have a plan!" said Lindsay. She whispered something in Sierra's ear, and then the two girls proceeded to throw one ball each. The balls rubbed against Scott and Beardo, kept going until bouncing off the walls, then rubbing against Dawn and Kitty, and then finally ramming against Emma's asscheeks.

"Ugh! I can't believe _she_ *points at a smirking Lindsay* of all people got us out!" said Emma. "And why do the balls have to stop moving when they touch my buttcheeks?! They're not _that_ big, are they?" The camera gets another shot at the older Asian sister's asscheeks. A caption reading "yes, they are" flashes on the screen. "Ugh!"

"Great work, Lindsay!" said Sierra, hi-fiving Lindsay.

"I'm surprised someone _else_ didn't come up with that idea," a mocking Harold said to Chad.

"Oh Gerald, I know lots of complicated stuff like that! That's why I don't know all the _basic_ stuff!"

"That also reminds me of someone else," Harold again said to a now very angry Chad, who proceeded to grab the redhead by the collar and point repeatedly at his belly button. "If you _dare_ open your mouth to say something of a mocking nature to me _one more time_ , I'll book you a spot in the infirmary. I know more than academic things," he warned. He let Harold go, but Harold didn't seem fazed.

"Alright, the Rhinoceri leads 4-3! Last group, let's go!" said Don.

"Whoo hoo! This is gonna be great!" said Owen, putting Dara and Noah in a headlock. Dara managed a smile while Noah deadpanned.

"Yep. Great," said Gwen unenthusiastically as Izzy did cartwheels next to her.

"I like this Gwen girl. Do you?" said an emotionless Crimson from the sidelines.

"Yeah. But not as much as you of course," said Ennui, returning the low level of energy.

"C'mon ladies, let's roll!" said MacArthur as she, Stephanie, Dakota, Heather, and Jen stepped on their side of the courts. Chef blew the whistle to start the match.

Owen started by taking out Stephanie, hitting her in the stomach. "Oof! Man, that guy can throw!"

"Ew! Depressing fashion choice!" said Jen, throwing a ball at Gwen. The goth girl flipped off the fashion blogger as she took her leave.

"Okay, that was mean, even by standards many people _think_ I have," said Noah, who proceeded to throw a ball at Jen's left arm.

"C'mon Dara, let's see you throw!" She threw out Heather while laughing.

Dara stood there nervously. "Umm...I don't really wanna hurt anybody."

The hosts groaned from the sidelines. "Wha— why didn't you volunteer at the start of the challenge?!" asked an exasperated Chris.

"S-sorry…" said the pushover.

"If I can do it, you can do it," said Noah.

Izzy gasped happily. "Is Noah being _nice_?!"

"Huh? Oh uh, no! I was just uh...offering advice, yeah."

Izzy kept smiling at Noah, while Dara picked up the courage to take out Dakota.

"Good job!" said Izzy. She put another ball into Dara's hands. "Now just one more time!" Dara did as told, and MacArthur got hit in the stomach. Chef blew the game-ending whistle.

"And the Rhinoceri win!" said Don. The Rhinoceri starts cheering, while the Zebras moan. "Zebras, it's time to vote someone out!"

Jordan barged back into the gymnasium with a fully recovered Dwayne. "He's healthy, y'all! Just thought y'all know!"

"Yeah, great!" said Don, annoyed he didn't get the last word. "Anyways, Zebras, vote someone out!"

 **MESS HALL**

The Zebras gathered in the mess hall to discuss elimination.

"Alright, so who goes?" asked Courtney.

"No offense Junior, but I think it's best your dad leaves, so he doesn't receive any more injuries of this magnitude," said Bridgette. Many campers started to murmur in agreement, until Junior stood up.

"No. Not yet. He's already back in mint condition. He actually participated, so that proves he was a strong and brave fighter today." Many people started to nod their heads in agreement. "So let's look at the people who didn't participate, besides me."

He turned to Tyler, Jay, and Anne Maria. "Tyler, we benched you for the sake of our team." Tyler nodded, although he was still a bit disappointed he didn't get to play. "Jay, you were scared of lots of things, and you didn't want to run the risk of adding dodgeball to those things." Jay nodded. "And Anne Maria, you immediately started spraying your hair upon volunteering. That's prove to us that you don't really take this competition seriously."

"What, me? Of course I do! I just...had a bad hair day, that's all," defended Anne Maria.

"Your hair looks the same as it always does, girl!" said Stephanie.

"I think we've reached a decision," concluded Junior. The team departed, with Dwayne and Junior in the very front.

"I'm very proud of you son. I knew I had it in you," said Dwayne.

"Thanks dad. That's why I love you." He jumped up and hugged Dwayne, causing much of the team behind them to say "awwwww!"

 **CAMPFIRE**

"Campers, as you remember the last time you were all here, the camper who does not get a marshmallow must strap a firecracker to their back and blast off far away from here and the million dollar prize. "When I call your name, please claim your marshmallow," said Chris.

"Jo, Brick, Lightning, Jacques, Josee, Ernesto, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, Cody, Trent, JD, Shawn, Rodney, Spud, Alejandro, Sugar, Tammy, Leonard, Mary, Scarlett, Taylor, Devin, Carrie, Sam, Chet, Lorenzo, Beth, Kitty, Emma, Beardo, Scott, Dawn, Stephanie, MacArthur, Dakota, Jen, and Heather!"

Tyler, Anne Maria, Jay, Junior, and Dwayne sat without marshmallows.

"Dwayne, you got sent to the infirmary after your elimination in the challenge, and you didn't return until after your team lost. The rest of you, you didn't play for various reasons. Some better than others." He tossed a marshmallow to…

.

.

.

.

.

"Junior!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tyler!"

.

.

.

.

.

"and Jay!"

Anne Maria and Dwayne sat nervously. "Anne Maria. Dwayne. This, is the final marshmallow. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Dwayne." The man went to claim his marshmallow. Anne Maria stood up angrily.

"Fine! I don't need this show! After all, I can just spray my hair at home!" She let Chef strap a firecracker to her, lit the fuse, and in three seconds flat, she went flying. Once she reached over a thousand feet, a can of hairspray falls into the lake, prompting Anne Maria to let out a loud cry of "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sheesh, it's just a can of hairspray," said Chris. "Anywho, who will decorate the sky next? Will Dwayne hurt himself again? Has Amy turned a new leaf with her sister? How will Dave get past Keith and claim Sky? Will I face lawsuits from Scarlett and Mary's sexual activity? All that and more, next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

 **[1] 34. The word was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.**

 **[2] Can't spell stupid without an s, a p, a u, and a d.**

 **[3] "Let's see…one, two, three…" *accidentally deletes fanfic***

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
B  
Sadie  
Dara  
Laurie  
Chad  
Justin  
Max  
Ryan

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Cody  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney

 **IDOLS FOUND:  
Chef - Allows user to not count someone else's vote (Laurie)  
Millie - Allows user to switch teams (Chad)**

**Holy shit, I don't even need to look at this chapter's word count to know this has been my longest one in both this story and the original version.**

 **Alright guys, we've wrapped up another chapter! Anne Maria didn't have much to offer, especially since I want Dwayne to be able to interact with other people.**

 **So, what do you think? Read and review if you're on , and comment and fave if you're on DeviantArt!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Domination…

*the camera shows Shawn throwing balls at Chad, followed by Lindsay using her strategy*

Chris: ...our campers experienced another classic challenge. This time, it was the dodgeball challenge.

*the camera shows Rodney getting a nosebleed, followed by Jordan carrying an unconscious Dwayne out of the gymnasium*

Don: There was lots of pain... _lots_ and _lots_ of pain!

*the camera shows Dara throwing out Dakota, and then MacArthur*

Chris: In the end, nervous pushover Dara won it for the Rambunctious Rhinoceri.

*the camera shows Junior making his speech, followed by Anne Maria reacting to her elimination*

Don: And after making an impassioned plea, Junior managed to turn the team's decision from his dad Dwayne to Anne Maria.

Chris: Who will fly on Fireworks Airlines next? Find out right now, right here, on Total!

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The staff had just finished wheeling in a giant mechanism covered by a black tarp into the mess hall.

"Alright! Time to do what I always love to do!" said Chris with his signature smile. He went to the staff tent and blared an airhorn into the PA system. The campers' horrified screams could be heard a mile away, so that scream you think you just heard, yeah. That was them.

"Riiiiise and shine, campers!" said Chris. The campers groaned as they got out of bed and made their way towards the mess hall.

 **MESS HALL**

The staff stood across the campers, with the tarp-covered mechanism behind them.

"Welcome, campers! Anyone wanna guess what challenge is next?"

"Ooh, it was like, the talent contest I had been waiting for!" said Lindsay.

"What's in the tarp, I may ask?" asked Cody.

"Good question, Cody! This thing…" He removes the tarp off the mechanism. "...is a virtual reality machine!" Everyone's faces lit up at this news. "Some of our challenges will come from this device! Such as this next one, so no, Lindsay! No talent contest today!"

"Awwww," pouted Lindsay. Abby patted her shoulder. "It's OK, Lindsay. I'm sure this challenge will be at least as fun, if not better." A reassured Lindsay smiled at her friend.

"In just a second, we will strap you and ourselves into the virtual reality machine," said Don. The five interns proceeded to strap the 87 campers into the device, then the hosts, and then themselves.

"OK, we should be transported to our destination in 3...2...1," said Chris. Everyone then disappeared from the mess hall.

 **MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UNIVERSE**

The gang wakes up to find themselves inside an empty arena.

"Too big! Suffering agoraphobia!" said a panicked Mickey.

"What is this place?" asked Trent.

"Glad you asked, Trent ol' pal!" said Chris. "We are in the fighting arena in the Mobile Suit Gundam universe! This is where your next challenge will take place!"

"We are all wearing suits," said Don. Everyone looked down to see what they were wearing. The Rhinoceri were wearing blue suits, the Zebras wore yellow, the interns wore red, Chef wore white, Don wore gray, and Chris wore black. "Just thought I'd let you all know."

"You didn't think we all noticed when we woke up?" said Emma.

" _Nooooo_ ," Don said like a smartass. He then faced the camera. "I meant all the people reading this fanfic right now!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, the premise is simple: you are trying to shoot everyone on the opposing team," said Don.

"But you won't be alone," said Chris. "Every two minutes, we will be sending out a grunts that double in number. They are robots specifically designed to take you out, regardless what team you're on. And every _five_ minutes, we will send out a staff member, starting with the interns in a random order, then Chef, then Don, and then me!"

"Shooting a grunt gives you 100 points, shooting a contestant gives you 200 points, shooting a staff member other than Chris gives you 500 points, and shooting Chris gives you 1,000 points and ends the challenge! The challenge also ends if everyone on one team gets shot. Whichever comes first," said Don. "Oh, and _no_ friendly fire! Or we'll _subtract_ 200 points! The person with the most points on each team will be their team's MVP! The winning team's MVP gets a special reward, while the losing team's MVP wins immunity tonight."

"This challenge begins, in 3…2...1! Go, go!" said Chris. The campers immediately charged at each other. JD went straight to Tom and fired the male fashion blogger. "That's for insulting my fashion choices!" he yelled.

"Come on man, just let it go!" Tom protested before he disappeared.

" _So come on let it gooo_

 _Just let it beee_

 _Why don't you be youuu_

 _And I'll be meee"_ sang Ella, who had overheard Tom's final words.

"That was beautiful," JD said sweetly.

"Thank you Jose David," replied Ella.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Ah, nothing like making Ella's first song a Disney song. What** _ **els**_ **e could you ask for?**

"Normally, I don't like having my full first name revealed," said JD. "But since Ella is nice enough, I'll let it go." He pauses. "See what I did there?" he said while moving his eyebrows up and down.

 ***STATIC***

Unfortunately, Sugar saw this, and shot Ella out. JD was _not_ happy.

"What the hell's your problem?!" he demanded.

"That bitch needs to learn her place! Nobody but _me_ is allowed to be pretty like that!"

"So you admit to her being pretty?"

"W-W-...UGH!" the supposed pageant queen stormed off as JD smirked.

Just then, Chris took out a whistle and blew it. A grunt entered the arena and started shooting warning shots towards the ceiling, prompting everyone to run. Tyler tripped, which the grunt saw, and the jock was shot.

"Tyler! NOOO!" cried Lindsay. Chad walked up to her. "It's a virtual reality challenge; he's back at Camp Wawanakwa alive and well.

"Ohhh...thanks Charlie!" said Lindsay, who hugged Chad. He just looked at the camera, not sure how to react. "Uhhh...okay then."

Chris blew the whistle again, and a second grunt arrived. Jo shot the new grunt, then located the old one and shot it as well. "Come on, McLame! This is too easy!"

"Don't tempt fate, missy!" said Chris. As if on cue, Morgan came out. "Why do _I_ have to be first?"

"Because you look like our least promising intern in terms of ratings." The straight (wo)man intern left while huffing. Jo promptly shot her. " _This_ is your difficulty spike?"

Eva shot the Sue Sylvester lookalike. "Quit complaining, bitch."

"I agree; should've just kept her big mouth shut," agreed Don.

Chris blew the whistle again, and two grunts burst into the arena. The Stepbrothers each took them out, doing their theme song as they finished.

After an otherwise uneventful two minute period, Chris blew the whistle again, and four grunts emerged. They shot an idle Spud, who only started freaking out when he was fading out of the virtual reality universe.

"Time to EVIL!" said Max, who started charging at Scarlett. Right when he jumped up to shoot her, Scarlett shot him without batting an eyelid, causing the imp to fall to the ground. "Drat!" he cried, before disappearing.

Chris blew the whistle again, sending out eight grunts. Lance joined the battle as well. "Let's get this shit on the road, y'all!" he cried. He charged towards Heather and Dakota.

"Shoot her, I'm prettier!" said Dakota while pointing at Heather.

"Shoot _her_ , I'm _popular_!" said Heather while pointing at Dakota.

Lance looked at both girls, and shot both. "Y'all are both ugly ass white trash," he said. Dakota and Heather exchange mortified looks as they fade out of the universe.

Two grunts cornered Lindsay, who raised her hands. "I'm innocent! Don't shoot me!" she cried, understanding the wrong type of danger she was in. The grunts shot her.

Chris blew a whistle, and sixteen more grunts joined the fray. Lance had moved on to Leshawna. Unlike Heather and Dakota, he seemed to be reacting differently.

"Hellooooo, hot cocoa!" he said. "Give me some sugar, bae!" An uninterested Leshawna shot him. "You fool! Everyone knows Harold's my man!"

"Harold, what?!" Lance cried as he faded out.

Two grunts came up to a terrified Katie and Sadie, who were hugging each other. They begged the angry robots not to shoot them, but they didn't listen.

Rhinoceri: 33

Zebras: 33

Chris reblew his whistle, and thirty two grunts joined the battle. The campers on both teams alike were a bit unnerved by the ever-growing number of grunts joining the battle, but one stepped up.

"Andalé, andalé!" Ernesto ordered his team. He shot a grunt, but another shot him right after.

"NOOOOO!" cried Veronica.

"I'm sorry. Have you forgotten he's on the other team?" asked Chad. It took all of Veronica's will not to shoot him.

"Oh hoh, man! This looks good!" said Chris. "Now let's make it even better!" At that point, Millie joined the battle. "Y'all bitches be going down!" she said. She shot Harold, then Leshawna before she could return fire. She then shot Chet, angering Lorenzo.

"Hey!" He shot, but missed Millie, who shot him no problem. "Weak aim; Tyler could fire a gun better than that!"

Chris chuckled. "This girl's good," he said. He blew the whistle, and 64 grunts joined the action.

"Time freeze!" called Tammy. I don't have to say what happened to her.

"Tammy! Nooo!" Leonard rushed over to his fallen LARPer.

"Eh, who cares! She was stealing me from you!" said Sugar. An angered Leonard yelled, "Thy cast Karmic Death upon you!" As if on cue, a grunt shot Sugar.

"It worked!" exclaimed Leonard. But he only celebrated for three seconds, as Millie shot him square in the face. "No it didn't," she said.

Rhinoceri: 31

Zebras: 27

Chris blew the whistle again, and 128 grunts joined in. Rodney attempted to punch one with his fists, but his muscular frame proved no match for the stone-hard metal of the grunts, and he heard his knuckles snap painfully. "YOOOOOOOW!" he cried. This got Millie's attention, and she shot the big boy. "What a wimp," she said.

The grunts took out Mickey, DJ, Rock, Jay, Laurie, Miles, and Justin, bringing the total down to 26 Rhinoceri and 25 Zebras.

Chris blew the whistle again, sending 256 grunts and Keith into battle. Brick wet himself, while Beardo panicked, making an alarm sound. A grunt each took them out. Keith had his mind set on one person, and one person only.

" _David_ …" he said very coldly. A chill ran down Dave's spine. He didn't have the courage to shoot him, so when Keith started running towards him, he ran. Keith ended up shooting Dave, but he didn't celebrate long.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" someone screamed. Keith turned to see a very angry Sky cocking her gun. Before he could say anything, he was shot.

"That'll teach that shithead a lesson," said Sky. But Millie shot her. "Here's a lesson for _you_ : always be aware of your surroundings."

Chris blew his whistle, and 512 grunts swarmed the arena. It was a very gruesome bloodbath, with campers left and right getting shot by the now giant army (and Millie). By the end of that two-minute period, only Cameron, Ennui, Crimson, Owen, Izzy, Mike, Dara, Blaineley, Noah, Jasmine, B, Chad, Amy, Sammy, Gerry, Pete, and Ellody remained for the Rhinoceri (17), while Lightning, Scarlett, Josee, Jacques, Sam, Mary, Junior, MacArthur, Shawn, Carrie, Dwayne, Trent, and Emma remained for the Zebras (13).

Chris stepped in the middle of the arena and yelled through a bullhorn, "CEASE FIRE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Everyone stopped to see what he wanted.

"First off, those of you still in, good job! That's a rare compliment from me."

"I don't even know how I'm still here," said Noah.

"Neither do I," said Blaineley.

"That _is_ a good question. You see, at least I'm likable," said Noah with a smirk, causing Blaineley to sneer at him.

"Anyways, starting with the next wave, there will be at least four digit numbers of grunts breaking in, so here's what we're gonna do. We gonna throw in a _second_ floor to give you more space!"

As soon as he said this, a floor started to slide in halfway between the ground and the ceiling. Two ladders, one on each side of the arena where the floor ended, grew from the ground up to where the second floor was.

"OK guys, GO!" He blew the whistle, and 1,024 grunts stormed into the newly-expanded arena.

"Looks like I'm going upstairs," Noah told B. "C'mon!" The two boys climbed up the ladder and made it onto the first floor. Unfortunately, exactly half the grunts remaining followed them upstairs. "Aw shit, seriously?!" Noah asked with more emotion than usual. He and B got trampled to death by the oncoming swarm.

"NOOOO! NOAH!" Emma screamed, having witnessed their deaths.

"DUMBASSES!" Chad yelled from the first floor.

"They're dead. They can't see or hear you," Crimson told the nerd flatly.

"Well...I feel like they should know that."

Jordan, the final intern, joined the battle. "We 'bout to see some shit get turnt up!" he cried.

Don whispered to Chris, "Could you pick any more ghetto interns?"

"Come on, they're funny!" he whispered back. Don looked down and groaned.

Jordan shot the Tennis Rivals. "Ew, old men!" he cried. Gerry and Pete raged as they faded out, with Pete shaking his fist. Gerry screamed, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Millie shot Sam. "Game over, boy!" she told him.

A grunt shot Trent. Two grunts shot Emma's asscheeks. "Seriously?! My buttcheeks again?!" she yelled as she faded out.

Chris blew the whistle, sending 2,048 grunts into the arena.

"Chris, you gotta give us more floors! There's too many to fit on both floors combined!" protested Cameron.

"Hmmm...NAAAAAH!" said Chris. Ennui, Crimson, and Jasmine got trampled to death. Shawn climbed up a ladder, then noticed something on the first floor's ceiling. "Wait a minute!" he said. "Bars to grab on!" Indeed, there were three inch bars a foot away from each other for the gang to grab onto.

Amy saw what Shawn did, and yanked at Sammy's arm in attempt to show she still hated her. However, Sammy saw where Amy was headed, and followed her up the ladder.

"Thanks, sis!" said Sammy. "I wouldn't have known to go up there if it weren't for you!" Amy looked embarrassed.

Chris blew the whistle again, and 4,096 grunts entered the arena. All of the contestants remaining realized doing Shawn's strategy was the best idea, so they started climbing the ladder. They all started grabbing ceiling bars, and very carefully swinging onto ones further away if ones closer to them were taken.

"Ma-han, this is exciting!" laughed Chris. He blew the whistle again, and 8,192 grunts entered the arena, along with Chef. Suddenly, the grunts, Chef, Jordan, and Millie gathered in a huddle. Chef was seen whispering something to them. The campers all looked on confused. Shawn turned to face the other campers, and put a finger to his lips. That didn't cross one camper's mind, though.

"OHHHH, CHEFFY POOOO!" called Izzy. She proceeded to shoot Chef. "GO, GO, GO!" Chef yelled to the other enemies as he faded to his death.

"NICE GOING, BITCH!" Eva roared to the crazy girl. The contestants watched as Jordan, Millie, and half the grunts climbed the ladders up to the second floor, while the other half started to climb on each other's shoulders.

"Are they—" asked Carrie.

"Eeyup," said Junior.

Chris blew the whistle again, and 16,384 grunts came in and repeated Chef's strategy, with half moving to the second floor, and the other half climbing onto the shoulders of other grunts. Another problem arose.

"Why does Lightning feel looser?" It's obvious who asked that. After that question was asked, everyone felt their grips got less secure.

"Oh yeah, about that," said Chris. "We decided to make the bars only two inches long!" Everyone groaned. The grunts were now halfway between the ground and the campers. "Tell you what, let's make things easier. EVERYONE STOP." All enemies and campers alike froze. "Anyone on the second floor, time to move down to the first floor; we're going back to one floor." All of the affected grunts, plus Jordan and Millie, did as told. The campers breathed a sigh of relief the grunts had a little more time to reach them. Or...that's what _you_ think.

Chris turned to the camera and whispered, "Here comes the _real_ reason I did that," with a _NASTY_ slasher smile. He blew the whistle and 32,768 grunts, instead of entering through the entrance like those before, crashed through the ceiling, which all the campers were still gripping onto. All 20 of them screamed as they fell to their grunt-infested death.

 **MESS HALL**

Everyone was gathered back at the mess hall.

"Alright, so it turns out the arena, as big as it is, can only support so many people, including grunts. So in other words, _I_ didn't get to play!" Chris groaned.

"Neither did I, but you don't see _me_ complaining!" said Don.

"Shut up, Don!" said Chris. " _Anyways_ , there were ten people on each team who survived the whole challenge, so true to my word, we will be determining the winner by the number of points. Zebras, you have…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...1,500 points! Rhinoceri, you have…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...1,300 points! Not enough! The Zesty Zebras win!" The Zesty Zebras cheered, while the Rambunctious Rhinoceri sulked.

"Rambunctious Rhinoceri, you're going to the campfire tonight! You're voting someone out!" said Don.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So I heard the other team did this the last time they lost, so why not us?" asked Sierra.

"So who are we voting off?" asked Mike.

"HER," Eva declared, pointing at Izzy with no hesitation. "What'd I do?" she asked.

"YOU, were the reason why the grunts tried to get to us!"

"Well, the challenge would've ended no later than it did," said Cameron. "In fact, if it weren't for her, it would've ended even earlier due to them not spreading out."

Eva sighed and nodded in agreement. "Fine. So who else should go?"

"Umm…" Everyone turned to look at Dara.

"Yes, Dara?" asked a curious Owen. "Come on, you can tell us."

"I...was thinking either Katie or Sadie."

"What?! NOO!" Both BFFFLs panicked.

"Well, she has a point. You were both cowering in fear and asking the grunts not to shoot you," said Gwen.

"Not to mention they were specifically programmed to terminate us at all costs," added Ellody.

"I think we have our decision," said Harold. The BFFFLs looked at each other, then started sobbing and hugging each other.

 **CAMPFIRE**

The Rambunctious Rhinoceri sat around the campfire.

"Rambunctious Rhinoceri, you were close, but it wasn't enough," said Chris. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Cameron, Owen, Izzy, Mike, Dara, Blaineley, Amy, Sammy, Chad, and Ellody, congratulations for being the only ones to last the only challenge. Marshmallows also go to...Laurie, Veronica, Mickey, Topher, Ella, Rock, Tom, Lindsay, Abby, Harold, B, Zoey, Noah, Ryan, Justin, Max, Miles, Sierra, Ezekiel, Dave, Sky, Kelly, Gwen, Leshawna, Jasmine, DJ, Pete, Gerry, Crimson, Ennui, and Sanders!" Only Izzy, Katie, and Sadie remained without marshmallows.

"Izzy, you drew attention to Chef, who was telling the grunts their strategy, allowing them to carry out said strategy. And Katie and Sadie, you showed the least courage in this challenge. Even _Mickey_ *points at him* was braver than you!" Mickey just looked at Chris with a blank stare.

"The next marshmallow goes to...Izzy!" The redhead caught her marshmallow with her mouth.

"Katie. Sadie. This, is the final marshmallow. It goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Katie." The tan BFFFL didn't even catch her marshmallow. She sobbed into Sadie's arms, who started patting her head. "There, there. I've had to compete without you in season one, and now it's your turn. If I can do it, _you_ can do it!" Katie stopped crying, but her frown remained. Sadie walked up to Chef, who strapped a firecracker to her back and lit the fuse. In three seconds flat, she went flying.

"And that concludes another exciting episode, er... _chapter_ ," said Don. "Who will become the next thing that goes 'boom' in the night? How much longer until Amy finally admits she likes her sister?"

"I—"

"How will Katie do without Sadie? Will Chad ever stop being a smartass? Will Ella sing any more songs? When will Dave prevail over Keith, _if_ he does? Tune in next time for the answer to all that and more, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
B  
Dara  
Laurie  
Chad  
Justin  
Max  
Ryan

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Cody  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney

 **...aaaaaaand that's the chapter! Only one confessional and no footnotes, and I still got out a reasonable-sized chapter!**

 **Now, this is the first time I used an original challenge instead of the canon one. You see, I go in order, starting with the cliff-jumping challenge. However, I replaced the talent show contest with this original by DSX62415, which I used in the original version of the story as well. I did it because writing the talent show contest with a much larger cast would be much more difficult.**

 **Speaking of the original version, I have officially made it farther in this version than the original! See, I told you this one will be better than the original!**

 **Alright,** _ **now**_ **it's time to talk about the elimination. Neither Katie nor Sadie had anything to offer together, so one had to go. Sadie went due to the fact she made it farther than Katie in the first season, so I wanted Katie to be the one who makes it farther this time.**

 **As always, read and review on , and comment and fave on DeviantArt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we get started, please note I did not write this chapter as fast as it looks like. I have been uploading chapters of Total Drama Domination days apart from each other, so this is why I'm uploading this chapter in an attempt to get both sites' days back on track.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama Domination…" said Chris.

*The cast is seen being hooked up to the virtual reality machine*

"...we introduced everybody to the wonderful world of virtual reality," he finished.

*The camera shows the campers looking around the arena they were in, followed by two grunts shooting a cowering Katie and Sadie, Lance shooting Heather and Dakota, and finally Eva shooting Jo*

"They got sent to the Mobile Suit Gundam universe, where they had to fight grunts, staff members, and...each other," said Don.

*Chris blows a whistle, and 32,768 grunts crash through the ceiling, with the 20 campers gripping onto the ceiling screaming as they fell*

"Due to not really thinking the challenge through, we had to force an end to the challenge," said Chris.

*Chris announces the winner, and the Zesty Zebras cheer, and the scene then shows Sadie comforting Katie after the former's elimination*

"The Zesty Zebras won by 200 points, and it was Sadie who took the Fireworks of Shame," said Don.

"Who will be our next involuntary astronaut? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The campers were already in the mess hall, (not) eating the usual slop. They were all having conversations amongst each other when the staff came in.

"OK campers! Time for your next challenge!" announced Chris. Unfortunately, nothing changed after he said that. He held up his phone. "Good thing I came prepared!" he said with an _evil_ grin. He tapped the phone screen, and a loud dog whistle went off, causing the campers to scream.

Chris tapped the phone again, stopping the cacophony. "Good. Now that I have your attention, it's time to announce your next challenge. You know what, let's test your Total Drama knowledge; what challenge would be next?"

"Ooh, the spending a night in the woods challenge!" said Sierra.

"Yes! That would be our next challenge," said Chris. "Keyword: 'would.' We've got something _else_ planned for you guys!" Everyone groaned. "Chef? Care to explain?"

The big black man took a step forward. "We will be doing a series of FITNESSGRAM tests to see how strong or weak y'all are!"

"I guess you could say, it's the 'survival of the _fit_ test,'" said Don. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Hey, you know _I'm_ not the one who comes up with this shit, _he_ is!" He pointed at the camera.

Well, it was your idea to say it, so...your loss.

Chef continued. "Anyways, there are three tests you will take. First, you will do the push-up test. Then, you will do the sit-up test. Finally, you will do the PACER test!" Cody raised his hand. "Yes, breadstick."

"Umm, if I remember correctly at my school, it's the _curl-ups_ , not the sit-ups."

"Nah, too easy." Cody frowned. "Anyways maggots, get your butts to the outdoor gymnasium NOW!" Everyone ran. "And _you_! Ginger on steroids!" he pointed at Rodney. "Don't you _dare_ destroy anything!" Rodney gritted his teeth.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I'd pay to see Wreck-it Rodney.**

"How DARE he call me a ginger!" yelled Rodney. "I have a soul, god dammit! A soul that loves...girls." He swooned.

 ***STATIC***

Chef, now wearing his get-up from Basic Straining, stood in front of the campers. "Alright, worms! At this point, you are to address me as 'Master Chief Hatchet!' Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Chief Hatchet," said everyone.

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" the big black man yelled.

"YES, MASTER CHIEF HATCHET!" everyone screamed back.

"Good. I'd love to lead an army like that," he said approvingly. "For those of you with memories worse than Don's joke earlier—"

"It wasn't my idea!" interrupted Don.

"YOU WILL _NOT_ INTERRUPT ME, SOLDIER! 50 JUMPING JACKS, LET'S GO!" screamed Chef.

"No," said Don.

Chef's eye twitched. " **BOY! THIS IS** _ **MY**_ **CHALLENGE! YOU DO WHAT THE** _ **FUCK**_ **I SAY!"** he screamed, _very_ furious.

"Yeah...you realize I hold the power to fire you, right?" Don asked without wincing. Chef pulled out a handgun. "Right! OK!" Don finally started doing what he was told. Everyone else gulped. "Anyways, you will do 86 push-ups! Anyone who fails to do that many will be eliminated from this challenge! Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Good! Hit the ground!"

The 86 campers got into the up position. Instantly, Jay, Mickey, and Cameron fell to the ground. "I...can't...do it," said Jay. "Our arms can't support our weight," agreed Cameron.

"Good god, maggots! Go to the sidelines! You're out!" The three double-digit weight boys made their way off the court.

Chef pushed a button on a nearby radio. "We'll now begin the push-up section. Ready? Begin!" said a man's voice.

"Down. Up, one." B farted upon making his way back up. "Get off the court, fatass!" Chef ordered the big boy.

"Down. Up, three. Down—" A snap went off. Sam clutched his left wrist while screaming in agony. "Get off the court, maggot!" said Chef.

"I hope you're OK, Sam!" called Dakota.

"No talking! Stay focused!" yelled Chef.

"Down. Up, seven." Harold suddenly hit the ground, clutching his left elbow. "Ahhh! My elbow has popped off its socket!"

"Does it look like I give a shit, cracker?! Get off the court!" Harold trudged off the court while gripping his elbow.

"Down. Up, eleven." Owen dropped to the ground unconscious. "Get off the court, tubby!"

And so the rest of the round went, with no one else giving up. The test stopped playing on the radio.

Chef stood and faced the campers again. "Now it's time to do the sit-ups! You will have to do all 75 of them in order to move on to the third and final round. Any questions?" Again, no one said anything. "Good, hit the ground!"

The 79 remaining campers lied down with their knees bent. Chef turned on the radio.

"We'll begin the curl-ups now," said the man's voice.

"Sit-ups," corrected Chef.

"Ready? Begin! Up. Down, one." Spud failed to make the transition, and he laid back down wheezing. "Off the court, fatty!"

No one else got eliminated this round. When the test stopped, Chef stood to face the remaining 78 campers. " _Way_ more than you stayed in than I thought, so good job," praised Chef. "Now it's time for the PACER test. You have to run all 20 feet from that end *points at one side of the gymnasium* to that end. *points at the other side* There are 247 laps in this test. Obviously, there is no way you maggots will complete that many."

 **CONFESSIONAL: PACER is RECAP spelled backwards!**

Eva: I…

 ***STATIC***

Jo: ...take…

 ***STATIC***

Josee: ...that…

 ***STATIC***

Jacques: ...as…

 ***STATIC***

Lightning: ...a…

 ***STATIC***

"...challenge!" finished Tyler. He looked at the camera. "What?" he demanded.

 ***STATIC***

The campers lined up as Chef turned on the radio. "The FITNESSGRAM PACER test is a multi-stage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The twenty meter PACER test will begin in thirty seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute you hear this signal." A triple beep sounds. "A single lap should be completed each time you hear _this_ sound." A single high-pitched beep goes off. **[1]** "Remember to run in a straight line, and run as fast as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word 'start.' On your mark, get ready, start."

Midtempo music begins playing as the campers start running at varied speeds towards the opposite end of the gymnasium. The test beeps. "One." Everyone ran back the way they came.

Once the gang finished their seventh lap, the triple beep sounded. "Seven. End of level one."

"Aw man, y'all are leveling up without me," said Sam, who was now wearing a cast.

"Keep it going, maggots!" said Chef.

The test beeped an eighth time, and Beth got on her knees and panted. "I can't...do it anymore!"

"You know what to do, maggot!" said Chef.

After 15 laps, the triple beep sounded again, and the music changed to a slightly more uptempo piece. "15. End of level 2."

"Evil is satisfied with his score," a tired Max said, panting against the walls of the gymnasium.

"You're out, midget!" said Chef.

The 16th beep went off before Tammy made it. "Slow down time spell!" she cried. It failed (what did you expect?), and she failed to complete lap 17 in time.

"Lap doesn't count; you're out!" said Chef.

"Ha ha!" Sugar taunted. But after the 18th lap, she gave up.

"Off the court, Honey Boo-Boo!" This hit a nerve with Sugar.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Uh-oh, Chef made a boo-boo!**

"NO ONE COMPARES ME TO THAT LITTLE SHIT! _NOBODY_!" screamed Sugar.

"Win this for me, wizard!" said Sugar as she joined the sidelines. Leonard rolled his eyes.

Taylor turned to face Kelly. "I'm gonna beat you, mom!" she said. Kelly glared back. "No you won't!" she said.

After 23 laps, the triple beep sounded again, ending the third round. Blaineley dropped out. "I'm too old for this shit," she said as she left the court.

"Hey, we're more than twice your age and look at us!" said Gerry. He and Pete shared a laugh.

After the 26th lap, Taylor panted. "You done?" asked Chef. The snob nodded. "You're out, then!" Kelly smirked as her daughter takes her leave.

After 31 laps, the music changed to an even more upbeat selection, and a lap later, the next triple beep sounded, ending round 4. Leonard quit. "No spell can keep me in any longer!" he heaved. Scarlett glared at him as he left.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Le nerd has surrendered.**

"It's like they don't know how to do the PACER," said Scarlett. "Contrary to what the tape says, you _don't_ run as fast as possible; you'll tire out faster. Also, talking during the test is not recommended. Come on people."

 ***STATIC***

After 37 laps, Leshawna started throwing up on the side of the gymnasium opposite where the eliminated contestants went.

"Off the court! You're done maggot! Also, requesting clean-up!"

The five interns arrived and started cleaning up the puke.

" _Clean up, clean up_

 _Everybody, everywhere_

 _Clean up, clean up_

 _Everybody do your share_ " All of the interns sang, except a visibly annoyed Morgan. Ella sang too though. This ultimately tired her out after lap 41, when the next triple beep sounded.

Beardo, Dwayne, Justin, and Noah also went off the court. "I'm surprised I even made it so far," said Noah.

"Good luck out there, son!" said Dwayne. Junior rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Why can't _my mom_ be like that?" demanded Taylor. Kelly glared at her daughter.

 **CONFESSIONAL: You know who else could be like that? [2]**

Kelly: I am _not_ going to be seen as a pushover this season. If Taylor _truly_ cares about me, then we'll talk."

 ***STATIC***

The next triple beep sounded after 51 laps, and Carrie, Dawn, and Dakota quit for the Zebras, while Ennui, Crimson, Laurie, and Miles quit for the Rhinoceri. "Holy shit, this is exhausting," said Ennui. "I know, right," said Crimson.

A lap later, Kelly finally felt satisfied enough to drop out.

55 laps in, Tyler tripped. "Come on, Tyler!" said Lindsay.

 _She remembers me!_ thought Tyler. After the 56th beep sounded, Tyler turned around from where he was to complete his 57th lap.

"What the heck? Ref, he never completed his 56th lap!" protested Chad.

"The name is Master Chief Hatchet! And you're actually _supposed_ to turn around when the thing beeps!"

"But there's no rule—"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" roared Chef.

Chad quit out of protest. He was 59 laps in. At this point, the music changed to a more funky jazz piece. Two laps later, the triple beep sounded, beginning level eight. Topher, Zoey, Gwen, Dara, Abby, Ellody, Ezekiel, Tom, and Veronica quit for the Rhinoceri, while Jen, Scott, Scarlett, Mary, Kitty, and Emma all quit for the Zebras.

 **CONFESSIONAL: What's your high score on the PACER test? Mine is 67.**

An exhausted Scarlett sat in the confessional heaving. "Of course, there's only so much our bodies are capable of tolerating the ability to run."

 ***STATIC***

"There are 17 Rhinoceri and 23 Zebras left!" said Chef.

"Alright, dudes! We got this!" Geoff smacked into the wall after completing his 64th lap. Bridgette and Courtney facepalmed. "You're out, maggot!"

A lap later, Mike quit. "Can't...go on," he said between pants. He suddenly falls backwards, banging his head against a wall. He gasps. "Darn kids, running around all day!" said Chester.

A horrified Chef gasped and paused the test 67 laps in. The contestants and the staff all gasp, too. "Mike?!" asked Cameron and Zoey in disbelief.

Mike gasped again, and he returned to normal. "Oh no! I thought I got rid of my personalities!" he panicked. "No no, I at least can't have _Mal_ back!"

"I told you Multiple Personality Disorder is not cured via the push of a red button!" said Chad from the sidelines.

"Then how is it cured? A _blue_ button?" asked Noah snidely. Chad glared at the tan boy.

"We'll talk after this challenge. Win or lose," said Cameron, placing his hand on Mike's back. Mike smiled, and they joined the sidelines.

"Alright, we're 67 laps in; any quitters?" asked Chef. Tyler joined the sidelines.

"Seriously, jockstrap?! Your _girlfriend_ is still in!" said Jo. Lindsay blew Jo a raspberry, who sneered in response.

"Anyone else?" Chet followed Tyler. "You can do this, man. I believe in you." he told Lorenzo, who nodded in approval.

"Alright, this test is back on!" said Chef, who turned the test back on. Only a lap later, JD fell to the floor exhausted.

"You're out, maggot! Or should I say, _faggot_!" said Chef, who snickered at his joke.

JD was PISSED. " **YOU** _ **REALLY**_ **THINK YOU CAN QUESTION MY INTERESTS, YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE?!** " he screamed big-time. He slapped Chef hard enough to send the big man falling backwards. Chris and Don laugh after recording Chef's fuck up.

Scott however, laughed at something else. "Heh heh, 'faggot.' Heh heh heh." Dawn gave him a look that immediately made him stop in his tracks. **[3]**

After 72 laps, the test triple beeped to begin level 9. Only Sanders, Eva, Sky, Izzy, Dave, and DJ remained for the Rhinoceri, while Ernesto, Lightning, Alejandro, Jo, Josee, Jacques, Junior, Brick, MacArthur, Shawn, and Lorenzo remained for the Zebras.

"11-7, Zebras!" said Chef, rubbing where he had been slapped. "God damn, that kid sure knows how to slap," he said to himself.

After 75 laps, Lorenzo and Junior called it quits, and they joined the sideline. "Nice job, man!" Lorenzo told Junior, holding up his hand for a high-five. A smiling Junior accepted the high-five. Dwayne was happy to see this.

 **CONFESSIONAL: He's only 13 and he's already got a higher score than me. [4]**

"I'm so proud of my son!" said Dwayne. "First, he sticks up for me and saves me from getting eliminated. Now, he does a really good job in a very athletic challenge _and_ he's made a new friend!"

 ***STATIC***

"Lightning's gonna hit the hay now." Lightning collapsed after 78 laps. Chef had to drag the football player to the sidelines.

After 82 laps, the music changed to a dark, yet still uptempo song. A lap later, the test triple beeped, starting level ten. DJ, Brick, and Sanders dropped out for the Rhinoceri, while Alejandro and Shawn dropped out for the Zebras. "That should be enough to cover a zombie apocalypse," said Shawn.

Alejandro rolled his eyes, then told his team, "Good luck, amigos!"

 **CONFESSIONAL: Chef's right; they're** _ **never**_ **gonna run all 247 laps. That's just me though, don't take my word for it!**

"Alejandro-ro-ro your boat up a creek is _so_ slimy, it's pathetic!" scoffed Jo.

 ***STATIC***

"I'm just pissed Sanders dropped out. We constantly run at every part of the day every day in the police force."

 ***STATIC***

After 86 laps, Dave collapsed. Sky stopped with him and carried him to the sidelines to take care of him. Keith watched this angrily.

After 94 laps, there was another triple beep, starting level 11. Brick, MacArthur, and Jacques quit.

"Oh, look at that! All the men have dropped out!" Jo taunted Brick, who pointed in a certain direction. Jo turned and saw Ernesto was still running without showing much exhaustion. _Ernesto?!_ she thought to herself.

 **CONFESSIONAL: For someone who always calls someone else "brick for brains," that was a pretty good "brick for brains" moment right there.**

"Crap! I've been so busy focusing on how weak Brick, Lightning, and Tyler are that I forgot I have another rival who actually seems fairly competent!" said Jo.

 ***STATIC***

Jo dropped out after 98 laps. Josee quit after 99. After lap 100, Rodney ran into the walls of the gymnasium, shattering all of the glass.

"God DAMMIT!" yelled Chef. He paused the radio after 101 laps, and ordered the interns to clean all the glass off the floor. "And do _NOT_ sing that shitty song again!" he ordered.

After the interns finished wiping off the broken glass, Chef turned the test back on. The test triple beeped after 106 laps, starting level 12.

"I could do this all day!" said Izzy.

"NO, IZZY, NO—" Eva began. Only a lap later, Izzy had dropped out of the test. Eva groaned. It was all up to her to take down Ernesto.

After the next lap, the music changed to a song sounding like it came out of the 80s.

"I am...not giving up…this easy," Eva told Ernesto. Ernesto said nothing back.

After 118 laps, the next triple beep went off, starting level 13. Both contestants ran towards the opposite end, but Eva got beaten by the beep.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THAT THING POSSIBLY GO OFF BEFORE—" The test beeped again. Looks like someone forgot to run while making their rant!

Chef turned off the radio and raised Ernesto's hand. "The winner, with 120 laps, Ernesto! For the Zesty Zebras!" The Zesty Zebras cheered, while the Rambunctious Rhinoceri looked disappointed. All except one, that is.

"Oh, you. I'm so proud of you. I know something that could make your day even _better_ ," said Veronica, who walked up to her crush.

Ernesto smiled back. "Let's see it," he said.

Veronica pulled in Ernesto and started kissing him, which he quickly enjoyed, giving a thumbs up. Everyone started cheering for the new couple.

Chris and Don got up from the sidelines. "Wow! That was a very exciting challenge, Master Chief Hatchet!" said Chris. "Here! Take this!" He handed Chef $250,000 dollars.

"HOLY SHIT, BOY! THANKS!" Chef started to count the money, until he stopped. The dollar bill he moved forward when counting broke. So did the next one he did it to. And the next one. And the next. "What the?"

"Who said wax could only be found in wax museums?" said Don while he and Chris snickered.

Chef erupted like Mt. Vesuvius. " **GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I CUT THEM OFF AND USE THEM AS BUNS FOR MY HAMBURGERS TONIGHT!**

"Gotta goooo! See you at the campfire tonight, Zebras!" said Chris as he and Don ran in a panic.

 **MESS HALL**

"So, about your Multiple Personality Disorder," said Chad, who was pacing back and forth.

Mike sighed. "I don't know how it happened. Please don't vote me off because of it."

Cameron stood up and patted his friend on the back. "I agree. Mike is my friend. Friends stick together. Besides, Mike shouldn't be voted out because of a condition he can't control!"

"Besides Chad, he lasted longer in the challenge than you did," said Zoey.

"You've also been nothing but a smartass this whole time," said Miles.

"You always brag about how smart you are, but we never see it," said Jasmine.

"So tell us, string bean. Why shouldn't we vote _you_ out?" Leshawna demanded to know.

The whole team glared down Chad, who looked very nervous. "Um...well…"

 **CONFESSIONAL: If Chad gets eliminated, will the Fireworks of Shame take him to Chad? [5]**

Chad clutched the Millie idol. "Looks like I'm gonna need this sooner than I thought," he said in distress.

 ***STATIC***

The Rambunctious Rhinoceri sat around the campfire. All 42 of Chad's teammates were still glaring at him, which the hosts noticed.

"Well, it looks like you all already know who's going home. But we still have to do what we always do."

"Not so fast!" Chad suddenly stood up. He presented the Millie idol to the hosts, and a collective group of gasps came from his teammates.

"Oh, looky here! Our first use of an idol!" said Chris. "The Millie idol allows the user to switch teams with someone. So Chad, you're on the Zesty Zebras now. Who from there would you like here?"

"Hmmm...I guess Cody would make the most sense." Sierra could hardly contain her excitement.

"OK. Chef, bring Cody here. _Quick-ly_!" ordered Chris. "So, because Chad is now on the other team, he is now immune from the vote! Therefore, everyone who voted for Chad has their votes nullified!" Everyone groaned. Mike was now scared shitless. "That means the other person who received votes is eliminated, and that person is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"WAIT!" Laurie stood up and handed the hosts the Chef idol.

"Another idol, nice!" said Don. "This one lets you nullify someone else's vote. Whose vote do you wish to nullify?"

"Chad, obviously," Laurie said, smirking at Chad.

"Cool," said Don. "You know what's even cooler? You just wasted it." Laurie and her teammates gasped. "One other person voted with Chad. Thanks to them, the person going home is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"I got him!" said Chef, who was carrying a confused Cody over his shoulders.

Don, unhappy he had been interrupted, stopped. "Great. Cody, you are now a member of the Rambunctious Rhinoceri, since Chad used the Millie idol to switch teams with you."

"Oh...okay," was all Cody could say.

" _Anyways_ , the person going home is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...B." Everyone but the person responsible gasped, especially Mike, who couldn't believe he survived.

B stood up, still shocked. Chef strapped him to a firecracker, lit the fuse, and after three seconds, the boy went flying.

The two hosts walked towards the camera. "Wow-howww! _That_ is the kind of ceremony we live to see!" said Chris.

"Who will go sky streaking next? How will Chad and Cody do on their new teams? Who got B eliminated? How will Ernesto and Veronica do now that they're inter-team dating? What songs will Ella sing? Or anyone, really. How will Mike live knowing he still has his personalities _and_ he survived what looked like a very likely elimination? Will Chris and I still need to worry about getting our asses cut off for Chef's burgers tonight?"

"Oh, I forgot all about that!" Chef said with a renewed rage. The hosts ran away.

"Find out all that more next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell. A chainsaw is heard going off, followed by two men screaming.

 **[1] The beep that goes off every lap is the same one that plays in the NetMeeting program whenever someone joins or leaves. In fact, pretty much** _ **every**_ **sound was used somewhere else. The sound that plays when the man says "start" plays when you turn certain Polaroid camcorder models on, the bloops that play when he says "On your mark, get ready," comes from the pinball game on Windows XP, the buzzer at the end of the test also came from the same pinball game, and the triple beep comes from a certain digital camera model (I think it's one associated with LifeTouch photography).**

 **[2] Muscle Man: MY MOOOOM!**

 **[3] The same look Dawn gave Mike in the first episode when his personalities started appearing.**

 **[4] Although I was actually** _ **11**_ **when I ran that many, so…**

 **[5] For those of you who don't know, there's a country in Africa called Chad.**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Justin  
Max  
Ryan

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney

 **...aaaaaaand that's the chapter! Very exciting, no? Now that the idols have been played, they have been placed back up for grabs in a new location.**

 **This is the second time I'm using an original challenge rather than the canon challenge. I thought I could do better using the challenge used in this chapter rather than the canon one. Someone used this challenge in their fanfic, but it was in a different order than what I used, and I don't remember what the fanfic was called.**

 **B went because I really didn't have anything planned. We're at the stage where multiple plots like interactions and development are starting to come to fruition, so the campers have to get their asses moving if they want to stay in. With B, I feel he's got nowhere to move, so it was time to knock** _ **his**_ **ass out.**

 **As always, read and review on , and comment and fave on DeviantArt!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

*Chef starts telling the campers their challenge in the mess hall, followed by him pointing a handgun at Don, making him do 50 jumping jacks*

"We had Master Chief Hatchet host the challenge, and man, was he brutal!" said Chris.

*Harold's elbow is seen snapping, followed by Jay, Mickey, and Cameron not being able to hold themselves up*

"While some people put in a good effort, others were out before they even started!" said Don.

*Eva is seen raging after failing to complete a lap, followed by Chef holding up Ernesto's arm*

"Eva wasn't able to keep up the pace, allowing Ernesto to score one for the Zebras!" said Chris.

*Veronica and Ernesto are seen kissing*

"And not only that, but he and Veronica finally made their feelings for each other known!" said Don.

*Zoey, Miles, and Jasmine are seen talking angrily to Chad, while the rest of the team glares at him*

"Chad solidified his status as public enemy number one..." said Chris.

*Chad shows the hosts the Millie idol*

"...but he got away from it, thanks to the Millie idol!" he finished.

*Laurie shows the hosts the Chef idol*

"Laurie however, attempted to counter Chad's seemingly only remaining vote with the Chef idol..." said Don.

*Don says something, and the team gasps*

"...but _someone_ voted _with_ Chad, rendering the play useless!" he finished.

*A shocked B is being strapped to the Fireworks of Shame*

"And in the end, B got booted in probably the most shocking vote off in the show's history!" said Chris.

"Who will go upside-down skydiving next?" said Don. "Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The Rambunctious Rhinoceri had not left the campfire after B's shocking elimination. Finally, Cody spoke up. "Soooo...what did I miss?"

"Someone dissented from the vote without telling anyone," said Cameron.

"But who?" asked Zoey.

Harold sighed and stood up. "It was me." Everyone gasped. "I saw Chad take the idol during the 20 kilometer run around the camp."

"And you didn't tell us?!" said Leshawna.

Harold looked down, guilty.

 **CONFESSIONAL: If loose lips sink ships, tight lips...** _ **stall**_ **ships?**

"I'm such an idiot. GOSH!" vented Harold.

 ***STATIC***

"Come on guys, why don't we talk about something else?" asked Cody.

"Like what?" asked Veronica.

"Like, what we're most scared of," suggested Cody. "Like for me, I'm still afraid of having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."

"Oh…" said Veronica. "I'm really scared of break-ups."

"Plad. Definitely plad," said Tom.

"Bad haircuts," said Lindsay. "But wait, didn't we already talk about this?"

"I want to know what everyone who didn't compete in TDI's worst fears are," said Cody. "Plus, some of _our_ fears may have changed."

"I'm still really scared of spiders," said Cameron.

"I'm actually afraid of not being able to solve a difficult puzzle," said Harold. "I only said ninjas in season one so I could say I got to fight ninjas."

"Losing a loved one," said Sanders. "You see, I lost my mom the day before MacArthur and I signed up for the Ridonculous Race. After we won, I used the money to pay for my mom's casket." She sniffed.

Ezekiel put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how ya feel, eh. I accidentally shot and killed my mom in my audition tape. As for my worst fear, probably my dad. He's been treating me like shit ever since. He even blamed me for my sexist remarks in season one, eh? He's the one who raised me like that."

Everyone fell silent. "Awwww, sweetie!" Kelly went up a gave the prairie boy a hug that would make other moms jealous.

Abby joined the hug. "We respect you!"

"Group hug!" called Sierra. The whole team gathered around Ezekiel and hugged him, causing him to smile. "Thanks, eh. You're like my second family, eh?"

Eventually, everyone sat back down. "So, let's continue," said Cody.

"An upset," said Pete.

"Zip lining; ever since that challenge in the Ridonculous Race, I'll never look at zip lining the way I had my whole life!" said Gerry.

"Crimson and I are scared of things that make us show...emotion," said Ennui.

"Eeyeah. Exactly what he said," said Crimson.

"Losing a fight to Chef," said Izzy.

"I _still_ haven't gotten over my fear of flying!" said Owen.

"Still scared of spiders," said Leshawna.

"Having to play a game with no rules," said Sky. "I'm not one for unsportsmanlike conduct."

"Someone who actually poses a threat to me strength-wise," said Eva.

"Probably Mal...or worse...more personalities I probably don't even know _exist_ ," Mike shuddered.

"I don't like bad haircuts, just like Sadie!" said Katie.

"Oh god, I have so many!" said Mickey. "But I have to say really fast rollercoasters."

"Gym equipment," said Noah. "I'm not one for physical activity."

"I'm claustrophobic," said Jasmine.

"Being shaved bald," said Sammy. Amy tried to laugh, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "I guess I'm scared of being one-upped by my sister in something," she said.

"Germs. Without question, germs," said Dave.

"I'm scared of hurting an animal," said DJ.

"I'm scared of seeing an animal _get_ hurt," said Abby.

"I'm scared of jumpscares, man. I'm all for having fans, but not like that!" said Rock.

"The wrong kind of make-up," said Blaineley.

"Laurie and I are absolutely terrified of eating meat," Miles said while Laurie nodded. "Especially after... _that day_." The vegans shuddered.

"Miscalculations," said Ellody.

"Being seen as a bad mother to Taylor," said Kelly.

"Getting my hair ruined," said Topher.

"Cruelty to animals," said Ella.

"Being in a physical fight; I don't like resorting to violence," said Zoey.

"I still don't like being buried alive," said Gwen.

"Cody getting eliminated," said Sierra.

"Better pray that doesn't happen," said Noah snidely. Sierra glared at him a little.

"I'm...scared of public speaking," said Dara.

"Getting my physical features ruined...especially my face," said Justin.

"Having to be... _good_ ," said Max. "Except to babies, of course. I do babysit," he said sweeter than usual.

"I don't like drug addicts," said Ryan. "My dad was one, and when I failed the Presidential Fitness Test my freshman year, he pinned me down and force-fed me an entire dose of steroids." He flexed his muscles. "And _that's_ how I got these."

"Woah, pretty dark stuff," said Rock.

"Well, it was fun getting to know you guys. Good night, everyone!" said Cody. He made his way to his new team's cabins, then stopped. "Uhh...where am I gonna sleep?"

"You can room with me and Dave, eh!" said Ezekiel.

"Sounds good, thanks!" said Cody. The team made their way towards the cabins.

 **MESS HALL**

The Zesty Zebras were gathered at the mess hall to welcome Chad.

"What's up, bra? Excited to be on this new team?" asked Geoff.

"This team does look more promising than my old one, so yes," said Chad.

"Alright, cool. I wanna get to know all you guys; what would be your worst fear? Mine is hail. It's small, yet deadly!"

"Define small," said Chad.

"Like, slightly thicker raindrops."

"Not all hailstones are like that; it's not that uncommon for hailstones to be the size of various sports balls."

"OH GOD, DUDE!" Geoff exclaimed, lowering his hat.

"But on the bright side, no one has ever died from hail."

Geoff raised his hat back up. "Oh alright, dude! What's yours?"

"Me? Probably having something I say get disproven."

"'Kay, cool. Anyone else?"

"Getting a red card," said Ernesto. "It's a soccer thing."

"Dark alleys, man. You never know what could come out in the middle of the night," said Chet.

"Definitely vandalized articles of clothing," said Jen.

"Actual lightnin'!" said Lightning.

"Being one-upped by someone with an intelligence quotient lower than mine," said Scarlett.

"Angry looking seal pups," said Spud. MacArthur chuckled, remembering the dare she gave him. She stopped when the big rocker narrowed his eyes (after a pause, like usual). "Why don't you name _yours_?" he raised his voice, unusual for him.

MacArthur was a bit taken aback, but nevertheless answered. "Spicy peppers," she said, remembering her meltdown in Mexico.

"I don't like volcanoes, ever since I got burned by one," said Alejandro.

"I don't like the red screen of death on the Playstation 2," said Sam. "It's really dark and scary sounding."

"I have way too many," said Jay. "Probably ghost towns if I had to pick one."

" _Bronze_ ," Josee shuddered. "It was what we had to settle for in the Ridonculous Race."

"Mine is worse... _silver_ ," Jacques shivered. "We could have been gold medal olympians, but _that_ was the shit we had to settle for!"

"Cruelty to animals and nature," said Dawn.

"Someone stronger than me," said Jo.

"Hasn't that already been proven last challenge?" asked Junior.

"QUIET, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Jo snapped like a twig. Junior looked very unhappy. Courtney pulled the boy into a hug.

"NOBODY CALLS MY SON THAT!" screamed Dwayne. He lunged at Jo, but she kicked the father in the crotch, knocking him down to the ground. Rodney helped him up. "Jo, what is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, what a surprise! Lover boy _doesn't_ fall in love with a girl!" taunted Jo.

That did it. Rodney lunged at Jo, and this time, she was _brutally_ assaulted by the big man. No one bothered stopping him, mainly due to how strong Rodney was and the fact Jo deserved it.

Once Rodney was done delivering a beatdown, Jo was lying on the ground with two black eyes and a broken nose, and those are just the injuries we can see visually.

"Requesting a medic!" said Brick. Jordan burst in wearing his nurse outfit. "Nurse Jordan to the rescueeee!" he cried. He picked up Jo and left the mess hall.

"Alright, let's continue. I'm still terrified of the dark." He pauses. "You know, it feels nice to say that without being called 'Sir Leaks-a-lot."

"Jumpscares," said Devin. "I'm all for mainstream stuff, but Five Nights at Freddy's has made something _terrifying_."

Carrie hugged Devin. "I'm scared of them too, homie!" she said.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention: we always did let's plays together! Good stuff," said Devin.

"I…don't, like, rude strangers," Beardo managed to say.

"Even though I still hate being alone in the woods, I _hate_ seeing dolphins get eaten," said Bridgette. "When I was in that surfing competition in Australia, I saw a killer orca whale eat a dolphin. And not even whole, either! It was...oh it was so terrifying!" She started to tear up. Geoff wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't like getting my cow leather boots ruined," said Taylor.

"Geoff doesn't like hail, I don't like _sleet_ ," said Brody.

"Fang," said Scott.

"Rock music! I'm too southern for that shit!" said Sugar.

"Yeah, there's a subgenre of rock called southern rock," said Chad.

"Well…I still don't like it!" stated Sugar.

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" said Shawn.

"Dark magic," said Tammy.

"I agree with my lady," said Leonard. Sugar gasped, then seethed. _Oh, it looks I'm gonna have to make_ both _their lives a livin' hell!_ she thought.

"Chickens still give me the creeps!" said Tyler.

"Dying unpeacefully," said Emma.

"I'm scared of crocodiles," said Dwayne.

"Still scared of mimes," said Trent.

"Paparazzi; I'd like to stay _out_ of mainstream and focus on _me_ only," said JD.

"Going Underwater; ever since we were in the Bahamas…" said Kitty. MacArthur's eyes darted around.

"Not making a 100 on a test," said Mary. "The one and only time I didn't get a 100 was when I got a 99 by accidentally picking the wrong answer to the last question. My parents yelled at me for four straight hours."

"Holy shit!" cried Geoff.

"I'm scared of drunks; you never know what kind of shit they try to pull on you," said Stephanie.

"I'm still scared of being covered in bugs," said Beth.

"Perverts. I get hit on all the time, and it's absolutely disgusting," said Dakota.

"I'm scared of vultures," said Lorenzo.

"I still don't like sumo wrestlers," said Heather.

"I don't wanna lose my family and friends," said Junior.

"Telling a girl I like her," said Rodney. "I'm always one for thinking about girls in my head; talking to them, not so much.

"I still don't like green jello," said Courtney.

"Alright, that settles it," said Geoff. "So Chad, where would you like to sleep?"

"It doesn't really matter considering Spud can get away with it," said Chad. "So I'm going to pick a _girls'_ room, room four to be exact." Scarlett and Mary smirked at each other.

 **CONFESSIONAL: My worst fear is spot the difference puzzles, what's yours? [1]**

"Oh, this is _perfect_!" said Scarlett. "Chad actually seems like a suitable threat in terms of intelligence. We just need to see if he's got a great strategic mindset, too."

 ***STATIC***

The next morning, the teams were gathered at the mess hall.

"Good morning campers!" said Chris in a singsong voice.

"Good morning Chris," the group said half-heartedly.

"Let's try that again. Good morning campers!"

"GOOD MORNING CHRIS!" the group screamed.

"Jesus! Anyways, Cody, what room did you pick?"

"Boys room 4," said Cody.

"Nice!" said Chris. "Chad, what about you?"

" _Girls_ room 4," said Chad.

"Uh, Jesus." The hosts facepalmed. Chris continued, "anyways, can anyone guess what the next challenge is?"

"Ooh! The fear challenge!" said Sierra.

"Correctamundo!" said Chris. "And thanks to our surveillance cameras placed all around the camp..." As he says this, we are shown various video cameras hanging from the sides of walls around the camp. "...we were able to determine your worst fears in a jiffy!"

"Wait, you mean—ohhh...shit," the fangirl realized, her voice dropping an octave on the last two words.

"Eeyep!" said Chris. "Let's make this simple, shall we? Let's start with the first generation campers!" Said 23 campers gulped. "Owen, you have to fly on the newly-rebuilt Jumbo Jet around the island!"

"NOHOHOOOOO!" the big boy cried.

"Are you chickening out? 'Cuz if you are, I've got _this_!" he pulls out a chicken hat.

"Uhhhh...no. I'm sorry. If I didn't eat my teddy bear, then maybe." He let Chris put a chicken hat on him.

"Say Tyler, why haven't you reacted to the chicken hats?" asked Chris.

"I'm only scared of live chickens," said Tyler.

"Oh, you mean like _those_?" Instantly, 20 chickens came running out of Chef's kitchen. Chef could be heard yelling, "GET BACK HERE! IT WON'T HURT _THAT_ MUCH!" Tyler took off running.

"Sheesh; didn't even get to hear what he had to do," said Chris. "Anyways, Gwen! You have to be buried alive for _ten_ minutes now!" The goth girl gasped.

As Chris led her out, Don took over. "Heather, instead of sumo wrestlers, we've got something even _better_!"

 _Weeeeeeeeelllll it's the big shooooow!_

 _It's a big bad show tonight!_

The Big Show appeared in the doorway, and signaled the asian hottie to follow him. She gulped as she followed him out of the mess hall.

"Leshawna, to the basement! Now!" ordered Don.

"There's a _basement_?!" asked Leshawna as she left. She never got an answer.

"Geoff, Brody, it's currently clear outside, so just stand outside and wait." The surfer dudes shrugged and did as told.

"Hey Chef! Izzy wants to fight you again; get ready!" Don called out.

Chef came out wearing an iron suit of armor with spikes all over, and he was carrying a giant backpack with a bazooka, shotgun, 3-piece assault rifle, and a handgun in it. Izzy gulped and widened her eyes.

"Ha ha, I would _love_ to see her try and win _this_ one!" said Chris, who had just walked back in. "Anyways, DJ, Dawn, Bridgette, Abby, we got a special little video of a killer orca whale eating a dolphin!"

The foursome gasped. "Noooooo," Bridgette started to say, raising her fists up to her face.

Chris pulled out his phone, which had a short 15-second video on it. "All you have to do is make it through this 15-second video! Enjoy!" He tapped the screen, and the four campers watched in horror as the killer orca whale started to bite on the dolphin's head. The dolphin wriggled helplessly as it got chewed on, and 10 seconds later, it was eaten. The four campers stood there slack jawed.

"Congratulations, we are now tied 2-2!" said Chris, not caring about what he did. "Lindsay, Katie, time for a makeover! Lance?"

Lance entered with a razor. "Let's crank dis shit up!" He approached the girls, but they both took off. "Awww sheee-it," moaned Lance.

"Trent, we've got a surprise for you in the outhouse confessional!" said Don.

Trent got up and headed to the outhouse confessional. However, when he opened the door, a mime popped out and tackled him.

"AAAAAAHH! GET OFF ME! I CAN'T DO IT!" yelled Trent. The mime complied, and Trent got up and returned to the mess hall, shaking his head in defeat.

"No point! Let's check up on some of our campers!" said Don.

 **GWEN**

Gwen screamed and kicked her feet in her coffin. "I WANT OUT! I GUESS I'M NOT AS GOTH AS CRIMSON AND ENNUI!" she screamed. The timer read 4:20.

 **HEATHER**

A WWE ring had been set up. The Big Show grabbed Heather, took her to one of the corners of the ring, and performed a 500-pound suplex on her, causing the ring to collapse.

 **LESHAWNA**

The girl made it down to the basement. She flicked on the light, and 1,000 spiders scurried towards the center of the room. A wide-eyed Leshawna ran out as the spiders started to move in her direction.

 **IZZY**

An uninjured Izzy stood facing an unconscious Chef lying on the ground in front of her.

 **MESS HALL**

"Alright, looks like Heather and Izzy faced their fears, so we're tied 3-3!" said Chris. "But how did Izzy beat Chef so easily?"

"Simple: those little slivers in his helmet! I jumped behind him, snatched the bazooka, and shot him there!" said Izzy.

"Ohhh...kay," said a disappointed Chris. "Let's continue! Harold, I've got something for ya." He set down a box in front of where Harold sat. "You have to solve a 750-piece puzzle with no edge pieces and five extra pieces that will not be used in the puzzle!" **[2]** he announced excitedly. Harold gulped and extended his collar.

"Courtney, slap on your bathing suit!" A nervous Courtney left the mess hall to get changed.

"Beth, come outside with me!" The short girl did as told. A baby pool filled with spiders, ants, bedbugs, and cockroaches was present.

"Beth, all you need to do is immerse your whole body into that pool filled with those lovely little creatures!" said Chris.

Beth gulped. "Uhhhhhh...no. Sorry." Chris put a chicken hat on her and ordered her back in the mess hall. "Cody, come out here!" he ordered.

"Good luck, Cody!" Sierra called as Cody stepped outside.

"Cody, we're going to make this one much simpler! All you have to do is cut the right wire! But be careful: cut any other wire, and you'll be sorry!" explained Chris.

Cody looked at the bomb and gulped. A red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, indigo, purple, magenta, light pink, brown, black, dark gray, light gray, and white wire all surrounded a timer that read 0:10. "Uhhhh…" Cody thought long and hard (no, not like that!) about which wire to cut.

"Five seconds!" announced Chris.

The boy decided to cut the red wire. Unfortunately, the bomb immediately detonated, sending the boy flying back to where he sat in the mess hall. His body was smoked, and holes appeared throughout his clothes.

"Ooooh...you were supposed to cut the blue wire," said Chris.

"Alright, Justin! Time for a special makeover!" said Don. He held up a bunch of fake zits. "I hope you don't me running through your hair!"

"YES I MIND!" the male model screamed as he ran out of the mess hall.

"O...K, that didn't last long," said Don. "Noah, to our quarters! Now!" Noah got up and followed.

Don led Noah through the halls of the quarters and opened a door revealing various bars and weights. Noah gulped and went wide-eyed. Don pointed to a pull-up bar.

"All you have to do is do ten pull-ups!" said Don.

Noah jumped to grab the bar, and...he farted as he tried to pull himself up. Don put a chicken hat on him.

"No point, get out," ordered Don. The two made their way back to the mess hall.

Courtney entered the mess hall dressed in her swimsuit. "OK, I'm ready!"

"Good!" said Chris. He had the CIT follow him, and where the baby pool for Beth's fear was had been replaced with one filled to the brim with green jello.

"All you have to do Courtney, is immerse your whole body in that tub!" said the black-haired host. Courtney put one of her feet in...and just as quickly took it out. "Ew, ew, it's cold and slimy...like _someone_ I know."

 **CUTAWAY**

Duncan was watching Total Drama Domination at home. "That bitch _sooooo_ wants me." Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

The scene immediately cuts to Duncan shutting his home's front door, which now had a note on it that read:

"Dear mom and dad,

I am going to try to return to Total Drama Domination. Wish me luck!

From, Duncan."

 **RETURN**

"OK then, no point!" said Chris. He put a chicken hat on her. "Go back and change!" An annoyed Courtney went to do what she was told.

"Eva, time to do _your_ challenge! Ohhh, Cheeee-eeeeef!" he called in a sing-song voice.

Chef walked in with a band-aid on the bridge of his nose. "What now, Chris?"

"We've got another challenger!"

"Don't worry. All I ask is a simple arm-wrestling match," clarified Eva.

"We can arrange that!" said Chris. He sat Eva and Chef down on one of the tables. "Readyyyy...go!" Not more than a minute later, a painful snap sounded, and Chef gripped his right arm. "YOOOOOOOOWWWW!" he cried out.

"Ha ha, great job Eva!" said Chris.

"Please, it was nothing," said Eva, not changing expression.

"Oh kayyyy...Ezekiel! We've got a special visitor for you!"

A man with a light gray backwards cap, a black shirt with a dark teal skull on it, khaki shorts and white tennis shoes entered very pissed. "YOU! YOU DISGRACE! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE VOTED OFF FIRST TWO TIMES IN A ROW! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

An angry Ezekiel darted past his abusive dad.

"OH, WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ GOING! GONNA RUN AWAY FROM ME, AGAIN?!" Suddenly, he stopped, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Where he stood was Ezekiel, proudly holding up a bow and arrow. He takes the arrow lodged in his dad's back. Everyone started to applaud the homeschooler as he bowed.

"Great job, Zeke! I never knew you had it in ya!" said Chris.

"Thanks, eh? My life feels so much better now!" Ezekiel went to take his seat.

"OK. Blaineley, it's time for a special makeover! Lance?"

Lance walked over with a black tube and a red tube of makeup. "Time to color this ugly white trash face like a coloring book!" he said.

"NOOOO—" Blaineley started to scream, but Lance grabbed her and started smearing juicy dark cherry lipstick all over her lips. He then yanked her eyelids and started smearing black makeup all over them. He then paused to look over his creation. "Naaaah!" he said. He started rubbing the black makeup around Blaineley's eyes in a circular motion.

"There! All done!" he said. He held up a mirror to Blaineley, who screamed. She basically looked like a panda who applied makeup on her lips for 30 minutes straight.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh, ma-an! That is _gold_!" said Chris, as he and Don snapped a photo of Celebrity Manhunt's hostess.

"Alright, that's another point for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Sierra, it's _your_ turn! Except, since your fear is Cody getting eliminated, we would have to eliminate him on the spot in order for you to score a point!"

"No way!" shouted Sierra. "A point cannot make up for my Cody's unfair elimination!"

"Alright, then it's settled! No points!" Don put a chicken hat on Sierra's head. "Aleeeejandrooo!" he called. Alejandro gulped. "All you need to do is watch a short 15-second video of a volcano erupting!"

Don took out his phone and started the video, which was just a cheap flash-animated volcano erupting. Three seconds into the video, when the lava started to come down, Alejandro screamed and ran off.

"Sheesh, it's not even a _real_ volcano," said Don. "Anyways, time to move on to the second generation campers!" The nine who hadn't already faced their fears gulped.

"Cameron!" said Chris. "All you need to do is touch this spider!" He held up a spider.

"Oh, that's no biggie," said Cameron. He jumped to touch it, but Chris raised his arm so he couldn't reach it. Cameron tried again, but again he couldn't reach it thanks to Chris raising his arm. This continued for about five more seconds, until Chris said, "Oh alright, but next time, if you want something that badly, just ask!" He dropped the spider, and Cameron ran out of the mess hall screaming.

"No point for Cameron!" said Chris. "Lightning, go ahead and stand outside with Geoff and Brody!" The football player did as told. There were white clouds rolling in the sky at this point.

"Zoey, time to fight Chef!"

Chef, who now had his right arm in a sling on top of his nose injury, frowned. "Seriously?!"

Fire started to form in Zoey. "Yes. Seriously," she said with rage building up. She did a flying kick towards Chef's crotch, and a painful pop sound could be heard.

"YOOOOOOOWWW!" Chef screamed an octave higher than he had been. He gripped his crotch.

Don winced. "Oooooooohh. Medic! Again!" Jordan returned, still wearing his nurse outfit. He picked up Chef without any effort and slung him over his shoulder. "God...damn. He sure is stronger than he looks," said Don.

Zoey exited her commando phase. "How'd I do?" she asked.

"You managed to break one of Chef's balls," said Chris. Zoey gasped, and her pupils shrunk to no more than a pixel in diameter. "He's currently being taken to the imfirmary right now. So in other words, yes! You completed your challenge!"

Zoey gasped. "Oh no, I didn't mean to do _that_! Please, can I visit him?" she asked desperately.

"Hmmmm...let me think about that. Hmmmm...NO!" Zoey looked downtrodden.

"Scott! We've got a special friend for you! All you need to do is beat him in a fight!" Without warning, Fang jumped through the mess hall entrance and started pouncing on the dirt farmer. Suddenly, a hand started yanking Fang's fin. A confused Fang stopped attacking Scott, and the camera slowly pans to reveal who had stopped him.

Dawn.

"Let him, go." The mutant shark sighed, put Scott down, and started walking like a regular human towards the lake.

"You OK?" Dawn asked Scott. Scott had scratches all over his face, and his cheeks were very red from the fin slaps. "Y-y-yeah," he managed to say. He couldn't help but smile as Dawn helped him up.

"Aw, cute romance!" said Don.

"Romance? Woah, woah, it was just her helping me up, that's all," Scott said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways Scott, since _she_ *points at Dawn* had to stop the fight, you don't get a point!" Scott frowned as Dawn gave Don her quizzical look. **[3]**

"Alright, now it's Jo's turn!" said Chris. Only there was no Jo. "Uhhh...where's Jo?"

Brick stood up. "I regret to inform you Rodney committed aggravated battery on her last night," he said.

" _LAST NIGHT_?!" panicked Chris. He ran towards the infirmary tent and saw a bed with Jo lying unconscious on it.

"Jordan!" called Chris.

"Yes, sir?" the gay intern asked.

"We need a status update on Jo!"

"Oh, her. Yeah, she's been knocked out cold for twelve hours. We have not gotten a pulse from her yet. Therefore, it is unclear whether or not she will make it."

A panicked Chris ran back to the mess hall. "I'd like everyone's attention please!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"The Zesty Zebras were there to see it, but for those who don't know, _someone_ physically attacked another camper and got them sent to the infirmary. Jo has been there unconscious for twelve straight hours." Everyone gasped and started talking to each other worriedly.

"Now _YOU_!" he screamed and pointed at a worried Rodney. "I AM _NOT_ RESPONSIBLE FOR MURDERERS ON THIS ISLAND! IF JO DOESN'T WAKE UP BY THE END OF THIS CHALLENGE, I'M CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU, AND I _WILL_ MAKE SURE THEY GIVE YOU A HEFTY SENTENCE!" Chris screamed with pure rage. Rodney gulped.

 **...aaaaaaaand that's it! I know, I know. This is the first two-parter in my fanfic. I don't know if there will be any more yet.**

 **This chapter was getting long, and if it were all done in one chapter, well...yeah. Plus, no one outside the Zesty Zebras knew what happened to Jo, so I figured the secret coming out was a perfect time to pause the episode.**

 **Will Jo regain consciousness before the challenge is through? Will Rodney** _ **ever**_ **get on the hosts' good side? Why did Chad sign up for a girls room? How will everyone else do with their fears? Will Chef finally beat a girl in a fight? What does Duncan plan on doing when he gets to Camp Wawanakwa?** _ **If**_ **he gets there? All that and more will be answered in the exciting conclusion that is chapter 8!**

 **[1] Story time! I was at my grandmother's house in July 2007. A spot-the-difference puzzle book from LIFE Magazine was lying on one of the tables. It was the second one they made (it was yellow, and it had a picture of two ladies drinking milkshakes). I thought it looked like fun, so I decided to try one. Then I did another. And another. And another. Pretty soon, I finished the whole book. I told my grandmother and my parents about it, and that October, I received the first three books in the mail (the first one was blue, and the third one green), and I finished those, too (remember, the second one was the one I already did).**

 **Well, not that coming Christmas but the one after that (so 2008, now), I see their Christmas themed one in my stocking. I excitedly pull it out, and this is what I see on the front cover:**

 **First I saw the difference where Santa's suit changes from red to green. Didn't mind that at all. The next one I saw was an extra flame in the fireplace. I got a bit creeped out, because the differences where they add stuff in tend to kind of jump out at me. But when I looked at the third and final difference...HOLY SHIT! There was this ugly-ass reindeer in the bottom right corner. I never liked spot the difference puzzles since because of the differences where they add stuff in. The way they're just photoshopped in and not actually part of the picture has been extremely unsettling for me.**

 **[2] They're called "impossibles." Look them up.**

 **[3] She already gave this look to Scott last chapter. It's the face she gives Mike in episode one of TDROTI, and then later Staci in the same episode. This look will be called "the look" from now on. Just keep that in mind.**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Justin  
Max  
Ryan

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney

 **WARNING: Effective next chapter, this fanfic will be bumped up to M. PLEASE DO NOT STOP READING BECAUSE OF IT. 'K thanks, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we get started, there is an act of rape being committed early in this chapter. Please do not stop reading the fanfic altogether just because of this. If you get offended, the least you could do is skip past the little bit where it happens.**

 **And now, the continuation of Total Drama Domination…**

" **Anyways," said Chris, regaining his composure. "Let's move on to Mike!" Mike gulped. "So it's just been discovered recently that your personalities have returned!"**

 **Mike sighed. "Yeah...they have," he said.**

" **Well, we're just gonna do a quick scan on you!" Chris hooked Mike up to a brain scanner. Eventually, he stopped.**

" **Huh. All four of your personalities from season four are accounted for. There's no Mal anywhere." Mike breathed a sigh of relief and said, "oh thank you!"**

" **But, there's a new personality in there!" said Chris. Everyone took turns gasping.**

" **I did it! I solved the puzzle!" announced Harold. Chris inspected Harold's work. "Huh. Excellent job, Harold. That's eight points for the Rhinoceri, and three for the Zebras." He walked back to where he was before. "Now Mike, he was asleep when I did the scan. Therefore, we currently have no further information on him. Thank you for being cooperative during this scan, though! You get a point!" That didn't make Mike any less worried.**

 **CONFESSIONAL: Who can it beeee now? *trumpets start playing***

" **A new personality? Oh, I sure hope he's not a pain in the butt like Mal was!" complained Mike.**

 ***STATIC***

" **Moving on...Dakota! Now, we would be sued if one of us tried to hit on you, so I want you to start doing acts of fanservice until some pervert out there *points at the campers* starts hitting on you!"**

 **Dakota gulped and sighed. She removed her shirt, and Mike suddenly gasped. His hair now laid down, running past his ears.**

" **Why hello there!" said Mike's new personality in a voice slightly higher and softer than Mal's. "Let me finish the job for ya." "Mike" pinned Dakota down, stood on her hands so she couldn't stop him, and took off the rest of her clothes.**

" **Now time to experience something new," said "Mike." He plugged, and then he chugged on poor Dakota.**

" **D'AWWWWWW, SICK!" yelled Don. He and everyone else turned away as "Mike" gave away his virginity without a care in the world.**

 **Eventually, "Mike" stopped. Everyone was speechless.**

" **Mike?!" Zoey called out. Mike gasped and returned to normal. He saw Dakota naked, covered in special frosting. "What...the fuck just happened?"**

 **Dakota stood up and slapped Mike. "CREEP!" she yelled.**

" **Mike, look away. She's about to get dressed," ordered Cameron sternly.**

 **Mike did as told. "Is that how my new personality comes out? Seeing something sexy?"**

" **This is why we don't allow shit like this to happen!" said an angry Chris. "This is why the cabins weren't supposed to be co-ed! So much for being a 'family show!'" He groaned in frustration. "So let's all issue an ultimatum here: no more 'sexy stuff!' Got it?!"**

" **Yes, Chris," said everyone. Some campers had crossed fingers behind their backs.**

 **Chris continued. "Anyways Dakota, you get a point!" Dakota still looked pissed. "Now Brick!" The cadet gulped. "In the basement! Now!"**

" **Really?! You're gonna make him stand in the dark with a thousand spiders in there?!" said Leshawna.**

" **SPIDERS?! A THOUSAND?!" screamed Brick. "No thank you, captain!" Chris put a chicken hat on Brick.**

" **OK Sam, let's play a game!" said Don. "All you need to do is watch that screen for ten seconds!" He wheeled in a TV with a PS2 lying at its base, and he plugged the monitor in. A chord sounded as a dark blue screen with light blue squares appeared along with the text "Sony Computer Entertainment." Then the squares flew towards the screen, which turned red. A much darker chord sounded. Sam started screaming and kicking his legs around.**

 **Don clicked off the screen. "That was only four seconds, Sam. You don't get a point." The gamer sighed.**

" **OK, the entire second generation has gone," said Chris. He started to walk out. "Let's get a weather update!"**

 **The sky was now overcast, and thunder could be heard in the distance. "Oh no, dudes," Brody said in a hushed and worried tone.**

" **Doesn't look like we'll be waiting on them much longer!" said Chris. "Anywho, let's get started on our third generation cast!" The 14 of them gulped.**

" **Sky, let's start with you. Come with me to the counter," instructed Don. Sky did as told. "OK, all I want is a simple foot race. From here to the doorway. Got it?" Sky nodded.**

" **Ready, set, go!" They ran, but Don suddenly jumped, and before Sky could react, Don landed in the doorway.**

" **What?! But how did you—" Something above her answered her question for her. "A zipline?! But...WHEN DID WE HAVE A ZIPLINE?!"**

" **Don't know, nor do I care. All you need to do is handle your loss like a grown woman."**

" **IT'S NOT FAIR! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!" she screamed, stomping on each "no."**

" **Some aspiring olympian you wanna be," said Chris. He turned to Shawn. "Shawn! Ready to hunt some zombies?"**

 **Immediately, Shawn panicked. "ZOMBIES?! WHERE?!" He looked around. "Aw shit, I don't see any zombies, they must be hiding!"**

 **Shawn ran outside, and instantly he was tackled by the interns (except Morgan, who just stood off to the sidelines watching annoyed). They were all wearing zombie masks and had tears in their clothes.**

" **AHHHH, AHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OOOOOOFFFFF!" he screamed. The interns did as told.**

" **Shawn. Seriously?" said Chris while shaking his head in disapproval. He sighed and faced Sugar. "Sugaaaaaar!" he said. He put a pair of headphones on Sugar's head and connected it to his phone. He tapped his phone, and instantly, heavy metal began playing. Only a second later, Sugar threw down her headphones. "THAT SHIT HURTS MY BRAINS!"**

" **Brains? What brains?" quipped Dave. Sky laughed at this.**

" **Yeah. It's just music, Sugar." Sugar glared daggers at Don.**

" **Jasmiiiiiiine!" The tall Australian girl gulped. "Catch!" Don threw a double-length cardboard box at her feet. "Hop in!"**

 **Jasmine reluctantly got inside the box in a crouching position. Don closed the top's flaps and taped it shut.**

" **Oy mate, how long will I be in here?!" Jasmine panicked.**

" **Only five minutes," said Don.**

" **Five minutes?!" she screamed through the box.**

" **Hey, if you want out, just say so!" said Don. When there was no answer, he continued. "Max, say something nice to me!"**

 **Max stuttered. "Uhhh...I…" Don leaned in a little closer. "...uh…you're…good...looking?"**

 **Chris burst out laughing. Some smiles and chuckles emerged from the campers. Don didn't know what to say. "Uhhhh...thanks, I guess." He quickly changed the subject. "You get a point, Max! Now Scarlett! I'm gonna have you challenge someone of your choice on the other team and I will tell you two a riddle!"**

" **That's easy. Lindsay," said Scarlett. Lindsay glared at the brainiac.**

" **OK! If you had one match, and you entered a room with a kerosene lamp, an oil burner, and a wood-burning stove, which would you light first?" asked Don.**

" **Wouldn't it make sense to light the match first? Because how else would you light those things?" asked Lindsay.**

" **Good job, Lindsay! No point for you, Scarlett!" The redhead scowled.**

" **Dave!" called Chris. "Someone clogged the communal toilets!"**

" **Heh heh, sorry. That breakfast this morning was really filling," said Owen.**

" **Another reason not to eat Chef's 'special.'" said Noah.**

" **BOY!" said Chef, who had just returned.**

" **Anyways, you are to unclog the toilet using your bare hands, and you can't wash your hands!" He laughed maniacally.**

" **NO WAY! Coming out of the toilet in Pahkitew Island was bad enough already!" Chris put a chicken hat on him.**

" **OK. Topherrrrr!"**

" **Yes, Chris?" the Chris fanboy asked excitedly.**

 **Chris approached Topher. "How 'bout a little makeover? Specifically your hair?"**

 **Before Topher could get up, Chris started running through the boy's hair. By the time he finished, Topher's hairstyle matched Chris'.**

 **Topher squealed with delight. "EEEE! My hair matches Chris!" He hugged a very uncomfortable Chris. "Thanks, Chris!"**

 **Chris deadpanned. "Yyyeah." Topher let go of him. "You get a point, Topher. Congrats. Moving on...Ella! Rather than watch what DJ, Abby, Dawn, and Bridgette saw, you will watch something else!" He pulled his phone out and tapped the screen. An ASPCA commercial to run, and Ella's eyes started to water. Not even ten seconds later, she sobbed.**

" **Oh, it's so HORRIBLE!" she cried. She continued wailing as Sugar covered her lips while laughing.**

 **Chris put his phone up. "Alright, no point!" He faced Amy and Sammy. "Amy! Samey!"**

" **Uh, it's Sammy," said Amy.**

 **Yeah, you read that correctly. The room went silent.**

" **Did, Amy, just, say that?" questioned Chris.**

 **Amy covered her mouth and went wide-eyed. "Uh, uh, I—"**

 **Sammy hugged her. "There's no need to hide it anymore, sis. I knew you loved me deep down inside." The twin cheerleaders hugged each other, and many "aw"s filled the room.**

" **Great, OK," interrupted Chris. "So are you gonna face your fears or not? Amy, you have to let Sammy one-up you."**

" **It's not really worth it anymore," said Amy.**

" **And Sammy," Chris said reluctantly, to which Sammy smiled. "You have to get your hair shaved bald!"**

" **Uhhh, no thanks," said the second-born twin.**

" **OK, no points!" said Chris. "Rodney! Your worst fear is asking a girl out, so! I'll let you pick a girl of your choice to ask out!"**

" **Uhhhh…" Rodney looked around at all the girls staring at him. "This is hard, Chris. Could you come back to me?"**

" **Nope! You've got to do it now and not later!"**

 **Rodney sighed. "I'm...sorry. I can't do it."**

 **Don put a chicken hat on him. "Good grief, he can beat a girl to a pulp, but he can't ask one out? Maybe he isn't into the ladies."**

" **Yes I—UGH!"**

" **Moving on...Leonard! And Tammy! Thy cast thee darkest spell in the book," He deadpanned. "Whatever it is."**

 **The LARPers ran out of the mess hall screaming. Don looked at the camera. "Sheesh, you'd think by now they'd realize this shit is fake!"**

" **Beardo!" said Chris. "Uhhh...I'm pretty sure you've seen everyone and everything on this island, so we'll settle for the ones you've seen the least of!"**

 **At that point, the Wild Things made their return, and Beardo ran out of the mess hall. "AHHHH, Y'ALL ARE CRAZY PEOPLE!" he managed to scream.**

" **Oh, kaaaaay. Now it's time for the—"**

 **Chris was cut off by screams. He looked outside and saw rain and sleet coming down while Brody and Geoff covered their heads. Lightning was trembling until he saw a bolt of lightning.**

" **AHHHH!" The football player ran back into the mess hall. Chris put a chicken hat on him. "Fucking wimp," he said. "Brody! Geoff! You only need to stand out here for five minutes!" He walked back into the mess hall.**

" **OK. Now it's time for the—"**

" **Has it been five minutes yet?!" Jasmine yelled through the box.**

" **Oh yeah," Chris said a bit annoyed. He removed the tape from the box, and Jasmine quickly got out. "Congratulations! You get a point!" Jasmine smiled.**

" **Moving on...now it's time for the ridonculous race cast to face their fears!" Those who hadn't already faced their fears gulped.**

" **MacArthur, we've got a special little treat for you for being patient with us." Chris handed her a Hershey's Kiss.**

" **Ohoh, thanks Chris!" She immediately started chewing...and just as quickly her face turned red and tears came out.**

" **All you have to do is go five minutes without anything," explained Chris.**

 **Thirty seconds into her task, she lost it. "I CAN'T DO IT! I NEED MILK!" she screamed.**

 **Chef ran into the kitchen and tossed a gallon of whole milk to MacArthur, who immediately started chugging. Eventually, she threw up.**

" **Good god, is a ghost chili pepper really that hot?" asked Chris.**

 **MacArthur was enraged. "YOU FED ME A GHOST CHILI PEPPER?!" she screamed. She tackled Chris, and started punching his face until Sanders got up and pried her off of him.**

" **MacArthur, you have got to control your temper," she instructed MacArthur sternly. MacArthur nodded but still looked pissed. Sanders faced the host. "I believe it is my turn now?" she asked.**

" **Yep!" said Don. "You already lost your mom before signing up for the Ridonculous Race, so it is my pleasure to tell you that your dad has just passed away."**

 **Sanders' eyes went wide, and after only one sniffle, she started sobbing.**

" **Don dude, that was a bit too far." said Chris.**

" **So? I had to lie about her dad's passing; it was the only way she could face her fear!"**

 **Sanders immediately stopped crying and glared down the newer host. "YOU WHAT?!" Without a second thought, she started attacking Don. MacArthur watched in awe as her partner gives Don a black eye before stopping.**

 **Chris laughed. "Jacques! Josee! All you have to do is look at your respective medals for one minute apiece!"**

 **Chris held out a silver medal and a bronze medal. Both panicked.**

 **Unfortunately, Josee was only able to stare at it for five seconds before she snatched the medal and threw it. "GET THAT WRETCHED THING AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. Chris retrieved it, put it in his pocket, and put a chicken hat on Josee. Jacques sighed. She needs to keep it together, he thought.**

 **Eventually, the minute passed, and Chris put the silver medal back in his pocket. "OK. You get a point, Jacques," he said.**

" **Emma, your worst fear is not dying of old age. In other words, we'd have to kill you."**

" **Hell no," said the older sister. Don put a chicken hat on her, then looked sky was now clear again, but it was now a darker blue. "Geoff! Brody! Congratulations! You've faced your fears!"**

" **Alright, dude!" Geoff yelled as he high-fived Brody.**

 **Don turned to Kitty and said, "Kitty, get changed! You're going swimming!" A wide-eyed Kitty left the cabin.**

" **Carrie. Devin. Rock," said Chris. You three have to walk from here to the outhouse. Go!"**

 **The three started to walk nervously. Once they stepped out, the interns jumped and screamed from behind them, frightening them.**

" **AHHH! Rockin' awful, man!" Rock said as he ran back in. Chris put a chicken hat on him.**

 **Carrie clutched Devin. "Don't worry homie, I can handle this. I'll carry you, and you'll just close your eyes and look away!"**

 **A blushing Carrie obliged, and Devin carried his girlfriend on his way to the confessional. "Alright, we made it!" he said.**

" **Not so fast, you two!" said Chris. The two frowned. "You have to open the confessional."**

 **Devin, still carrying Carrie, nervously opened the confessional. Suddenly, the Wild Things came running out. Devin ran away, only to accidentally drop Carrie. Unfortunately, by the time he noticed, she was being clawed by the bear and Scuba Bear 4.0. Chris blew an airhorn, and the Wild Things let Carrie go and they ran away.**

 **Carrie angrily marched to Devin. "I can't BELIEVE you! You're like all the other guys I know!"**

" **Carrie, I—"**

" **Save it! I'm DONE!" Carrie marched into the mess hall while Devin watched heartbroken.**

" **Wowie, that is what we wanna see on this show!" said Chris excitedly. "Ryan, you're scared of drug addicts, well, here ya go!"**

 **Keith slowly walked in, leaning forward with each step. "Hey man, snort some of this shit with me." He held out marijuana. "We'll beat Dave's ass together, alright?"**

 **Without hesitating, Ryan snatched the leaf and crumbled it. "No," he said firmly. Keith glared at him, then he walked out of the mess hall.**

" **Great job, Ryan! You get a point!" said Don. He turned to Stephanie. "Stephanie! We've got someone else for you!"**

 **Lance walked in, stumbling on each step. He was carrying a six-pack of Dos Equis.**

" **You're my favorite flavor of chocolate, girl," said the ghetto intern. To Stephanie's horror, he started biting her cheek. She responded with a kick to Lance's crotch, causing him to double over in pain.**

" **Good job, Stephanie! You get a point!" said Chris. Stephanie smiled at her boyfriend on the other team, and he smiled back.**

 **Chris turned to Ennui and Crimson. "You two, in our tent. Now! Inside Out is playing!" The two gulped on the inside, and they did as told.**

 **Kitty returned in her swimsuit, only she was all wet.**

" **Kitty?" asked Don.**

" **Oh, there was like a school of pretty little fishies underwater! I wanna keep them!"**

" **Sorry! Our fish are not for sale!" said Chris. Kitty frowned. "I'll give you a point, though! Go change back!" Kitty smiled, and she did what she was told. "Hey Dwayne, catch!" He threw a crocodile at Dwayne. He attempted to punch the crocodile, but it opened its jaws, and the father found his fist getting gnawed on by the angry reptile. "AHHH! Get it off me!" He yelled. Eventually, Don pried the crocodile off of his fist.**

" **Sorry Dwayne, no points!" said Don. Don looked down and frowned. "Junior, bad news!" Don handed the boy a piece of paper with writing on it. It read:**

" **Dear Junior,**

 **This is your mom. I am divorcing your dad, and you two will be moving out once both of you are eliminated.**

 **From, Mom."**

" **What the?! But...my mom loved me!" said Junior with more emotion than usual. Water started to swell in his eyes.**

" **I love telling lies," Don whispered to the camera.**

 **Chris cleared his throat. Don looked at him. "Dude, not cool! Even for me!" said Chris.**

" **I'm sorry, I thought you cared about your ratings!" retorted Don.**

 **Chris rolled his eyes. "Alright Junior, you get a point. It's my pleasure to tell you Don lied about your mom's divorce. Because of this, you and Sanders get a point for your respective teams."**

 **Junior wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He glared at a guilty Don.**

" **OK, moving on," said Don. "Spud! We've got a little visitor for ya!" At that moment, the angry looking seal puppy flew threw the mess hall entrance. Spud, without showing any emotion, sucker punched the seal. "Did I hit something?" he asked after a pause.**

" **Yes! The seal you were scared of! Congrats! You get a point!" Spud's team started clapping, but Spud didn't react. It wasn't until the clapping died down when he started cheering.**

" **Always kind of a late bloomer, huh?" said Chris. He looked outside, and it was now a very dark blue. "Alright Chet, looks like it's time for your challenge!" Chet gulped. "All you have to do is walk around the perimeter of this building, both cabins, my cottage—"**

" **Our cottage—" interrupted Don.**

" **And our outhouse confessional!" finished Chris, not bothered by the interruption.**

 **Chet walked out of the mess hall. "Good luck out there, bro!" said Lorenzo.**

" **Lorenzo! Now it's your turn!" said Don. "Come outside with me." A nervous Lorenzo followed him out of the mess hall.**

" **Look up in the sky," ordered Don. A vulture was flying towards Lorenzo, squawking as it did.**

" **Uhhhh…" Lorenzo started to say nervously. Suddenly, the eyes turned red and fired two lasers just above his head.**

" **AHHHHHH!" The skinny stepbrother ran back into the mess hall.**

" **Shame," said Don. "Let's check on Chet."**

 **Chet had reached the side of his team's cabin. Unfortunately, when he turned the corner…**

" **RAHHH!" screamed Millie, who had been hiding where Chet just turned. Chet screamed and ran back to the mess hall.**

 **Millie deadpanned. "These people are wimps."**

" **Jay, you don't like ghost towns, so we're gonna have you walk through the woods by yourself," Chris told Jay. "And Mickey, you don't like really fast roller coasters.."**

 **Mickey gulped as Chris led him to a roller coaster resembling Goliath. The adversity twin sat down, and Chris strapped him in and turned on the roller coaster. Unfortunately, after the first drop, Mickey couldn't take it anymore. "GET ME OFF!" he yelled while kicking his legs.**

 **Chris turned off the roller coaster, but left the boy strapped in. "Hope you find a way down safely," he said.**

 **It was Don's turn now to disapprove. "Dude, don't kill the guy!" he whispered to Chris.**

 **Chris groaned. "Fine." He stood on his tiptoes and undid Mickey's seatbelt, then he carried him. Once he put him down, he put a chicken hat on him. "Sorry Mickey, no points! Let's check out Jay!"**

 **A high-pitched scream sounded. Jay ran out of the woods.**

 **Chris put a chicken hat on him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.**

" **An angry swarm of bees started chasing me!" answered the helmetless twin.**

" **Huh...did you take something from them?"**

" **Well, I took something under their hive."**

" **That explains it!"**

 **CONFESSIONAL: I feel underused.**

 **Jay held the Lance idol. "I hope this makes me feel more useful."**

 ***STATIC***

" **Taylor! Allow me to decorate your cow leather boots!" said Don. He walked towards her with a black permanent marker. Taylor ran out of the mess hall. "OK, that didn't work. Kelly! Let me run through the list of things you've done that makes the viewers think you don't like your daughter this season!"**

 **Kelly covered her ears. "I don't wanna hear it!" she cried.**

 **Don put a chicken hat on her. "Tom! Jen! In that closet! Now!" He pointed at a door.**

 **The fashion bloggers opened the door. They turned on the light, and...the whole closet was filled with plad skirts with holes and tears in them. The fashion bloggers screamed (or in Jen's case, screeched), and they ran out of the closet.**

 **Chris put a chicken hat on them.**

" **Ew, this hat is so ugly!" complained Jen.**

" **Too bad!" said Chris. "Laurie! Miles! We've got a feast for you! Ohh, CHE-EF!" he said in a singsong voice.**

 **Chef came out with a cart carrying two cooked turkeys. The vegans gasped. Miles started to tear up. "You...cooked them?"**

 **Chef nodded. "Yeah...there's nothin' wrong with that."**

 **Ohoh boy, he should not have said that.**

" **YOU...SON OF A BITCH!" Laurie tackled Chef and by the time she was done, he had a black eye.**

 **Don walked up to Chef. "Chef uh...why don't you go rest in our cottage?" he asked. Chef grumbled as he left.**

" **Sorry ladies, but you don't get a point," said Don. The vegans glared at him as he put a chicken hat on both of their heads. "Ellody, which came first, the Chicken or the Egg?"**

" **That's easy, the chicken. It comes from an embryo, which morphs into the egg."**

" **Nope! I never specified it was a chicken egg! Ha ha ha ha!" Ellody gave the newer host a disapproving look. [1] "Ahhh, but even if it was, you'd still be wrong. The embryo is the egg, and it and the chicken are born together. So, they both came first!"**

 **Ellody panicked. "WHAT?! BUT...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE CHICKEN CAN'T JUST MAGICALLY BE BORN!"**

 **Don was getting annoyed. "It's not," he said. "That's where the embryo comes in. It's born from the embryo, with the embryo. After your little outburst, you don't get a point." Ellody gritted her teeth as Don put a chicken hat on her.**

" **Next is Mary!" said Chris. "All you need to do Mary is look at your 99% for, oh gee I don't know, 99 seconds?" he said with an evil smirk. He put Mary's imperfect test in front of her. The nerd went wide eyed, and her eyes started to twitch. After 9.9 seconds, she gritted her teeth and ripped her test in half.**

" **Ooooh, that was nine point nine seconds! I wanted those two nines without the decimal point! That's no point for you!" Chris put a chicken hat on Mary's head.**

" **Pete! Sit down!" ordered Don. The gray-haired tennis rival took his seat. Don sat across from him. "Alright, Pete. We're gonna do a simple arm wrestling match! Mono...y mono."**

 **The two men assumed the position. Pete almost gets Don's hand to touch the table, when suddenly the host smirked and winked at the camera. Suddenly, Don immediately dominated Pete's hand, and the tennis rival's hand hit the table.**

" **What?! What the?!" cried Pete.**

" **I won! Fair and square!" boasted Don.**

 **Pete wasn't having it. He tackled Don, and he started biting on the screaming host's hair.**

" **AHHH! WHY THE HAIR?!" protested Don.**

" **Because it's all you pretty boys care about, am I right?" Pete shared a laugh with Gerry, and there were snickers all around the mess hall, too.**

 **Don got up. He rubbed his hair, which had awkward gaps in it. "Ooh, ow. Anyways Pete, you don't get a point!" He put a chicken hat on Pete, then looked at Gerry. "Gerry! You saw me rock that zipline during Sky's challenge!" Sky glared at Don. "Go ahead! Assume the position!"**

 **A nervous Gerry jumped into position, closed her eyes, and he took off screaming. "AHHHH! I MAY BE OLD, BUT I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DIIIE!" he screamed as the zipline sped him towards the walls of the mess hall. Suddenly, he stopped. He opened her eyes and looked around. "Is it over?"**

" **Yes, Gerry. You just scored a point for your team," said Chris. Gerry happily jumped off the zipline. "Alright, now we have the new guys! Except Abby; you already went." The five remaining gulped.**

 **A pair of emotion-filled screams rang through the mess hall. Crimson and Ennui ran into the mess hall with tears flowing, causing their makeup to run.**

" **It was absolutely dreadful," said Crimson.**

" **Well then, you get no points!" announced Chris. The goths hung their heads in shame as Chris put a chicken hat on both of their heads. "Now, it is my pleasure to announce that the Zesty Zebras are currently leading 14-13. Rhinoceri, in order for you to win, both Dara and Veronica have to face their fears, and Ernesto, Chad, and JD have to fail theirs. Also, Jo has not recovered yet—"**

" **I'm here, McLean! Ready to kick ass and take names!" A voice yelled. The camera pans to see Jo standing nobly in the doorway.**

" **Great. Congratulations, Rodney. You can't be arrested anymore," said Chris, a bit annoyed he was interrupted. He continued. "Let's start with our two ladies! Veronica, allow me to bring up your last break-up with Mark! When you first met him, he was a genuinely nice guy!" Veronica started to sniffle, and a tear started to roll out of her right eye. "He offered you a date at Starbucks, where he would pay everything for you!" By now, Veronica was sobbing. "But once you got there, he was a no-show, and there was a note that read—"**

" **I CAN'T LISTEN ANYMORE!" the girl cried. Ernesto came over to hug the brokenhearted girl. Some campers looked at them mournfully, while others glared at Chris, who put a chicken hat on the poor girl's head.**

" **Alright, since Veronica failed, the best case scenario for the Rhinoceri is if Dara accomplishes her fear and all three Zebras fail theirs'!" announced Don. "Dara, you said your worst fear is public speaking. So, let's hear it!"**

 **The nervous pushover slowly walked towards the center.**

" **FASTER, FASTER! IT'S ALREADY PITCH BLACK OUT!" Don yelled impatiently while clapping his hands.**

 **Dara nervously ran to the center. She cleared her throat.**

" **Ummmm...I…" she started to say.**

" **Come on, say something!" demanded Don.**

" **I...think Don is a meanie," she managed to say. Don looked a little shocked. "I guess...that's good enough." She looked at the hosts. "Right?"**

" **Good enough for me!" said Chris. "Alright, we're tied 14-14! Chad, JD, and Ernesto, only one of you needs to face their fear in order to win! Ernesto, why don't we start with you?" He pulled out his phone. "Here's a short montage of all the red cards you've received, along with you doing everything you did to get said red cards!"**

 **Chris played the video, and an uncomfortable Ernesto watched as he saw a clip of him receiving a red card for shoving a player out of his way, another where he got ejected for accidentally kicking the opposing team's goalie in the crotch, and another where he was the goalie, and a dive he attempted resulted in him tangling the net hard enough for it to be detached. Then a fourth clip started.**

 **Oh god, I hate this one, thought Ernesto. In the video, Ernesto is seen kicking too high and accidentally kicking the referee in the teeth. The video's camera then zooms in on five teeth lying in the grass. Ernesto hung his head in shame as the video finished. "I am not proud of the mistakes I had committed. However, I must swallow my pride, as nobody is perfect," he said.**

" **Well Ernesto, you made it through the whole video, so not only do you get a point, but now the Zebras have officially won!" A smile appeared on Ernesto's face as his team cheered.**

 **The Rhinoceri sulked. "Rhinoceri, go to the campfire! Now! It's already later than usual!" said Don.**

 **CONFESSIONAL: Try to say "Good I might" without sounding Australian!**

 **Mike looked depressed. "Well, I guess it was fun for what it's worth." He sighed and looked down. "I know I'm going home. It's time I see a real doctor. I'm gonna vote for myself."**

 ***STATIC***

 **The team sat around the campfire.**

" **OK, let's start with the campers who faced their fears. Sanders, Harold, Ezekiel, Izzy, Gerry, Eva, Mike, Jasmine, DJ, Abby, Blaineley, Topher, Zoey, Dara, Max, and Ryan!" said Chris. Those who were just called got their marshmallows, although Mike did not look happy at all.**

" **Now let's continue with the ones who at least made an attempt at facing their fears: Cameron, Tom, Veronica, Pete, Ennui, Crimson, Leshawna, Sky, Mickey, Noah, Ellody, Ella, Gwen, and Cody!" That group of campers got their marshmallows.**

" **The rest of you: Lindsay, Owen, Katie, Sammy, Dave, Amy, Miles, Kelly, Sierra, Laurie, and Justin. You didn't even try to face your fears. One of you is going home...for-everrrrrrrrr. However, that person is not...Owen...Lindsay or Katie...Amy or Sammy...Dave...Sierra...or Laurie and Miles. Kelly. Justin. This, is the final marshmallow. It goes to…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Kelly." The mother went to claim her marshmallow. Justin stood up, disappointed. "Aw man, really? This competition was just heating up!"**

" **Dude. That's not even close to funny. Strap him in, Chef," ordered Chris.**

 **Chef strapped Justin to a firecracker, lit the fuse, and in three seconds, he went flying. The hosts walked towards the screen.**

" **Alright! How will this fanfic do now that it's M-rated on , and it has a mature content label on DeviantArt? Will Devin get Carrie back? What lengths will Mike go to get his new personality sorted out? Will Rodney stop breaking things, and people? What will Jay accomplish with the Lance idol? Tune in next time, right here, on Total!" yelled Chris.**

" **DRAMA!" yelled Don.**

" **DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.**

 **[1] Look for a photo with Courtney and Ellody staring each other down. The look Ellody has in that picture is the one she used in this episode.**

 **IDOLS FOUND:**

 **Lance - Gives user an advantage in the challenge where it's being used (Jay)**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Max  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney**

 **...aaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Like I said, this chapter has a mature content label on DeviantArt, and this fanfic is now rated M on .**

 **Now, about the elimination. Justin went because I had his friendship with Ryan, but ultimately with the development of other plots being much bigger than this one, Justin ultimately became a contestant who got pushed to the ground, and like I said in chapter 6, we're at the point where everyone has to get their asses moving if they want to stay in.**

 **Just a reminder that Duncan left his house to try and get back on Total Drama Domination. Just in case you forgot, since it wasn't brought up in this chapter.**

 **I also went back to the canon challenge this episode! Yayyyyy…**

 **As always, Read and Review on , and comment and favorite on DeviantArt! PLEASE do not quit reading now that this fanfic is more mature! It doesn't affect the overall story! As long as it's still about a bunch of people participating in challenges to stay in the game and win a million dollars, it's still the same story!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Harold standing up to admit his role in B's blindside, followed by various members of both teams talking, and finally Sierra saying something while disappointed.

"We find out who was responsible for B's elimination."

"However, he managed to turn the subject into what the camper's worst fears were," said Don. "I still can't believe they all fell in that trap!"

The camera shows Rodney beating up Jo.

"Rodney gave Jo a _very_ brutal beating," said Chris. "Seriously! I thought he _killed_ her!"

The camera shows Mike's new personality raping Dakota.

"A new personality of Mike's came out and brought X-rated stuff to the table!" said Don.

The camera shows an angry Carrie walking away from Devin.

"Carrie and Devin had a little fallout during the challenge," said Chris.

The camera shows Ernesto talking, followed by Don announcing his team as the winners.

"Thanks to Ernesto, the Zesty Zebras won…" said Don.

The camera shows Justin's reaction to his elimination.

"...and it was Justin who got the boot!" finished Don.

The camera shows both hosts.

"Who will be skybound next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The campers were gathered in the mess hall, "eating" their food.

"How you holding up, buddy?" Cameron asked Mike.

Mike sighed. "I still can't believe it. Having my personalities return is one thing, but having Vert exist is another!" 

"Vert? His name is Vert?" asked the bubble boy.

"Short for pervert," said Mike.

"Well, don't worry. We'll get everything sorted out." Mike smiled at his friend.

"Gooood mooooorning, campers!" Chris said in a singsong voice.

"Good morning, Chris," everyone said back.

"Good! Let's get to our next challenge! What challenge would that be, Sierra?" asked Chris.

"The up the creek challenge!" answered the fangirl.

"Correct! But nope! Not today!" said Chris. "Follow me outside!"

"Follow _us_ outside," corrected Don.

"Shut up, Don!" yelled Chris as the cast left the mess hall.

 **OUTSIDE**

The gang was standing outside the mess hall. What looked like a long and hard obstacle course presented itself to the campers.

"Welcome to your next challenge! You'll be participating in a really hard-ass obstacle course! And when I say it's hard, IT'S. HARD." He chuckled sadistically. The camera shows nervous looks on the campers' faces. "The team that has more people make it through the entire obstacle course successfully wins! Everyone line up so we can carry out how the obstacle course works." The campers did as told.

"There are two checkpoints, both of which coming after a certain number of obstacles. Once you get to a checkpoint, push the Don box and step off the course so everyone else can compete," said Don.

"Let's run through the obstacles for leg one now, shall we?" said Chris.

Four wooden ramps stuck out of a pool of muddy water. **[1]** "First, you will cross the Quintuple Step," explained Chris.

A log with two big circles was positioned on two beams. "After that is the Rolling Log."

A giant gray sphere sat in between two platforms. "Then there's the Big Boulder…"

A yellow rope net was suspended above a small green platform with a trampoline in front of it. "...the Jump Hang…"

A gray wall curved down, and then very steeply up. "...the Warped Wall…"

A rope running down a green wall reached the starting side. "...and finally, the Rope Climb!" finished Chris. "You have 77 seconds to clear this leg of the obstacle course!"

"We're gonna have one camper go at a time," said Don. "Let's start with the Rambunctious Rhinoceri!" He looked at the team. "Uhhh, let's start with...Abby!" **[2]** The nice girl smiled nervously as she stepped up to the starting line.

"Ready...set…" Chris shoots a starters' handgun up in the air, but only a second later, a bald eagle crashes to the ground. "Good thing we're in Canada; our neighbors down south would have me lynched." He then glared at the camera. "I thought you said it was a starters' gun!"

That's what _you_ thought. Doesn't mean it is.

Abby lightly stepped on all four boards before reaching the platform on the other side. She then wrapped herself around the log, but unfortunately, it stalled halfway. "Guess I'm out," she said. She dropped to the water below.

"Alright, next is...Max!" said Don.

"Alright, time to EVIL!" the imp said as he took his place in the starting line.

The gun went off, and Max wound up face planting the second board before submerging.

"Alright, now let's bring...Sierra!"

The purple hair fangirl had a huge grin as she got into starting position. Chris fired the gun, and Sierra quickly crossed the boards, and she gripped the log. She made it, and then she cleared the Big Boulder as well. She jumped on the trampoline, and she gripped onto the rope net and pulled herself up. She then ran along the Warped Wall and gripped the top, and she pulled herself up. She grabbed the rope, swung to the other side, and her teammates cheered as she hit the Don box with 7.3 seconds to spare.

"And Sierra is the first Rhinoceros to clear the first leg!" announced Chris.

"Next is...Blaineley!" said Don.

"Oh boy, heeeeere we go," said Blaineley unenthusiastically. She went flying into the muddy water after stepping on the first board.

"Shame. Next is Izzy!"

"Yee-HAW-HAHAHA!" the crazy girl did a running jump onto the other side of the Quintuple Step. But then a whistle blew.

"You didn't do the obstacle, crazy girl! You skipped it!" said Chef, who had blown the whistle.

"Oh well. CANNONBALL!" the crazy ginger jumped into the muddy water. There were a few facepalms and shaking heads.

"Oh...kaaay. Next on our list is Ryan!" said Chris.

The muscular dater took his position, and when the gun sounded, he proceeded to complete the leg with 9.3 seconds. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"And Ryan beats the first leg with a new time to beat!" said Don.

"Whoo hoo! Go baby!" cheered Stephanie. Ryan smiled, but then…

"He's on the other team, dumbass," said Chad.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with cheerin' your man on!" Stephanie fired back. Chad scowled at her.

"Our next participant is...Noah!" said Chris

"Ugh, great," the cynic groaned. Noah's thin arms did not help him keep a grip on the Jump Hang, and he fell only a second after grabbing onto it.

"Oooh, no for _No_ ah! Ha ha ha!" said Don. Chris looked at him funny.

"Dude. Come up with better jokes."

" _Me_?" Don points at the camera. " _He's_ the one who comes up with this shit!"

Yeah, well you could stop yourself from saying it.

"How are _we_ supposed to know what you're making us say? You're writing it for us! Therefore, you're making us say it!"

I think about what I say. If it doesn't feel right, I imagine you guys getting uncomfortable, and I make changes. Since that didn't happen, you were OK with saying it.

Don growled as Chris smirked at him. "Alright, next on our list is DJ!"

 _At least there's no animals in this challenge_ , DJ thought to himself. He proceeded to have a pretty good run, only to be unable to pull himself up the Warped Wall. He tried again, but failed. And he failed again. And again. At that point, the timer ran out.

"DJ...thought you were stronger than that, buddy!" said Chris. "Maybe if you weren't such a _Momma's boy_ …"

With what strength he had left, DJ's temper ignited, and everyone watched shocked (and for some, impressed) as the gentle giant pummeled Chris. By the time he was done, Chris had two black eyes, and he was clutching his stomach. "OK...maybe I was wrong."

Don laughed. "Anyhoo, next is Dave!"

Dave gulped.

"Good luck, Dave!" called Sky. This brought out the confidence needed in Dave, and when Chris fired the gun, he proceeded to run through the course, finishing with 7.9 seconds to spare. The Rhinoceri cheered. Keith however, did _not_ look happy.

"And Dave moves on to the second leg, bringing the total up to three!" announced Chris.

"Next is Leshawna!" said Don. Leshawna slammed stomach first onto the ramp at the end of the Quintuple Step. "I do _not_ do shit like this," she huffed.

"Haha, wicked!" said Chris. "Now it's Topher's turn!"

"Alright!" Topher turned to the cast. "Congratulations! You've all earned a private screening to see the Topher experience!" He faced the course and rubbed his hands together. Many campers rolled their eyes.

"Great," Chris said sarcastically. He fired the gun, and Topher ended up in the brown drink after making it ⅔ of the way through the Rolling Log.

"Booooooo! The Topher experience sucks! Hey Chef, got some tomatoes?" asked Don. A grinning Chef nodded and gave the hosts and himself two rotten tomatoes each to throw at Topher.

"Hey Topher! Maybe the Topher experience needs more money in the budget!" said Chris. He shared a laugh with Chef and Don as a disappointed Topher climbs out of the water.

"Ahh, funny stuff. Next is Dara!" said Don.

The pushover took her spot. Chris fired the gun, and Dara managed to make it to the Rope Climb after one failed attempt at scaling the Warped Wall. Unfortunately, that mistake doomed her, and she timed out four feet away from the Don box.

"Awww, so close," said Chris, though he (obviously) didn't mean it.

Dara rejoined her team. "I feel like such a failure," she said.

Izzy jumped onto her shoulders. "Aw now, you did better than I did! Besides, you came the closest out of those who didn't make it!" she said happily. Dara felt better after hearing that.

"Next on our list is Tom!" said Don.

"I hope I don't get my clothes wet!" Tom stopped. "Wait a minute. Why aren't we wearing our swimsuits?"

"Yeah! White boy's got a point!" agreed Leshawna.

"Uhhhhh...oops?" said Chris. He glared at the camera.

Not my fault, remember?

Chris fired the gun, and the fashion blogger quickly made it through the Quintuple Step. He got through the Rolling Log, despite having some difficulties maneuvering the log. Unfortunately, he flipped after stepping off the Big Boulder, and he slid off the platform at the end of the obstacle into the drink. When he got out, he was angry. "Nice going! Now my favorite clothes are ruined!"

"Hey, it's a cartoon! It should be good as new by the next episode!" said Don. Tom looked skeptical.

"Our next participant is Pete!" said Chris.

"Win one for the oldies, Petey!" called Gerry as the orange-clad tennis rival took his position. Chris fired the gun. Pete was flung from the Rolling Log after making only one turn on it.

"Huh. Maybe if he spent more time practicing and less time trying to look like me, he'd do better," said Chris. Pete proceeded to grab Chris at his feet and drag him into the water. Everyone laughed as the host sputtered. "Ugh! _Reaaaaaally_ mature!" he said.

"Next up...Laurie!" said Don.

The vegan took her place. When Chris fired the gun, Laurie made it to the Big Boulder. She got a foot down on the other side, but it slipped off and she slid off the platform into the water below.

"No points for Laurie!" said Chris. "Next up...Ella!"

The musical princess assumed her position as Chris fired her gun. She made it past the Quintuple Step, but got stuck on the Rolling Log after one turn. She had no choice but to jump down.

"Ha ha!" taunted Sugar.

"After Ella is...Ennui!" said Don.

"Yay. I'm so pumped," Ennui said the way he always does. Chris fired the gun, and Ennui proceeded to have a pretty good run. He cleared the course with 4.8 seconds to go. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"And Ennui makes it to the second stage!" said Chris.

"Yaaaaaay," said Ennui.

"Now it's Amy's turn!" said Don.

The first-born twin took her spot on the starting line. Chris fired his gun, and Amy made it through the first stage with 0.1 seconds left after struggling to get the Rolling Log to move after the first turn. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"And Amy moves on to the second stage!" said Chris.

"Next up is Ellody!" said Don.

"If my calculations are right, I should make it past this stage without difficulties," Ellody said as she walked to the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Ellody made it past each obstacle while stopping for a second before each one to analyze how to clear it. This cost her however, as the buzzer went off half a second before she hit the Don box.

"Ooh, close, but it seems we've found the flaw in your hypothesis: too much time calculating!" said Chris. A disappointed and slightly embarrassed Ellody facepalmed.

"Next is Miles!" said Don.

The straight-haired vegan lined up, and Chris fired the gun. She made it to the Jump Hang, but like Noah before her, she lost her grip on the rope net shortly after grabbing onto it.

"Looks like you were _Miles_ away from victory!" laughed Chris. Miles rolled her eyes.

"Next on our list is Kelly!" said Don. Taylor rolled her eyes.

 **CONFESSIONAL: How much more can she** _ **tay**_ **ke?**

"My mom is _so_ gonna fail," said Taylor.

 ***STATIC***

The mother stood at the startling line, waiting for Chris to fire his gun. Once he did, Kelly proceeded to tear through the course, finishing with 4.3 seconds to go. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"And that's six people from the Rambunctious Rhinoceri moving on to stage two!" said Chris.

Taylor gasped, then glared at her mom, who just smirked at her.

"Next is Sanders!" said Don.

Sanders lined up and waited for Chris to fire his gun. Once he did, her feet landed on the ramp at the end of the Quintuple Step, but she slid off and landed in the water.

"Sanders, what was that?!" asked MacArthur angry.

"It's harder than it looks, you know," said Sanders.

"Sure, sure, OK," said MacArthur.

 **CONFESSIONAL: On the actual show, you have to go through qualifying rounds before you can compete in the real thing.**

"MacArthur _really_ needs to accept the fact that not everyone is perfect," said Sanders.

 ***STATIC***

"Next is Owen!" said Chris.

The big oaf ran to the starting line. "Al-hal-hal-right! Let's do this!" Chris fired the gun, but Owen was unable to stick a landing onto the second board.

"Oh...kay. That didn't last long at all," said Don.

"Thank youuuuu, Captain Obvious. Or should I say, Captain Donvious?" said Chris.

Don groaned, then continued. "Sky, it's your turn!"

The aspiring olympian took her place on the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Sky proceeded to blaze through the course, finishing with 10.3 seconds to spare. The Rhinoceri cheered, Dave the loudest. Keith crossed his arms, unhappy.

"Sky moves on to round two with a new record!" said Chris.

When Sky made it back down, Dave walked up to her. "I'm proud of you Sky. You can dominate me any time." Everything went silent. Dave looked awkwardly towards the camera. "Uhhhh, that's not what I meant. I meant she can perform better than me any time! Yeah," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Sky touched his shoulders. "Oh Dave, I knew what you meant. You don't need to hide it any longer." Sky and Dave started to lean in…

Chris fired his gun again for Rock to go, stopping the two teens from their first kiss. On top of that, a certain _someone_ had been watching it. He was pissed.

Rock was at the Big Boulder. He crossed, but lose his balance and fell back onto the boulder. "Oh ho, man, that was rockin' awesome!" he cried. He ran back, and tried again, this time successfully crossing the obstacle. Unfortunately, his jump on the Jump Hang was too low, and he missed the net completely. " _That_ was rockin' awful," he said.

"No encore for Rock!" said Chris.

"Now it's Gerry's turn to go!" said Don.

The white-haired tennis rival jumped a couple times as he waited for the gun. Once it sounded, he made it to the Warped Wall, but timed out after four failed attempts. "Dang wall!" he shouted while shaking his fist at the Warped Wall.

"Oh yeah, sure. Blame the wall for _your_ weakness," said Chris.

Bad move. Gerry kicked the first host in the crotch, sending him down to the ground. He then jumped on Chris' crotch five times, each one generating a progressively more painful scream.

"Ahhhhhh...I don't think I'm capable of reproducing," Chris said weakly.

"Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, huh?" said Don. Chris gritted his teeth. "Anyways, now it's Mickey's turn!"

Mickey gulped. He shuffled to the starting line. The gun sounded, causing him to scream and run towards the water. He fell in without making an attempt to cross the obstacle. **[3]**

"Aw dude, seriously?!" asked Chris. "I don't think this is the right show for you, bro." Mickey hung his head in disappointment.

 **CONFESSIONAL: And I'm not sure** _ **this**_ **is the right job for** _ **me**_ **! What? It gets boring after a while!**

"Signing up for this show was a bad idea," said Mickey.

 ***STATIC***

"Harold! You're up!" said Don.

The lanky nerd took his spot. "No pressure, string cheese!" taunted Lance.

"You're just jealous I like him and not you!" said Leshawna.

"Jealous, what? Nooo…" denied Lance.

"Are we gonna get started or what?" demanded Chris. No one spoke. He fired the gun. Harold made it to the Rolling Log, but once he turned, the log moved on its own, dragging Harold along with him. Once it stopped, he was jerked off the log.

"No points for Harold!" said Don.

"Now it's Veronica's turn!" said Chris.

Veronica took her place in the starting line. After Chris fired the gun, she proceeded to beat the stage with 4.3 seconds to spare.

"And Veronica ties Kelly's time to move on to round two!" said Don.

"Now it's Eva's turn!" said Chris.

"I am _so_ going to _crush_ this course!" vowed Eva as she took her place on the starting line. Chris fired his gun, and Eva managed to have a good run. Unfortunately, when she grabbed onto the rope net, she chose to go under it instead of over it, which was more time consuming. This cost her, as the timer ran out as she reached for the Don box. She hit it a tenth of a second too late.

"Come on, work damn you!" Eva pounded on the Don box, which wasn't making its buzz.

"Eva! It is my pleasure to announce that you were off by a tenth of a second!" said Don with a hint of sadism in his voice.

In a fit of rage, Eva jumped off the platform to try and tackle Don. Don however, simply sidestepped with a look of indifference, causing Eva to hit the ground, falling unconsciousness.

"This just shows people are _dying_ to be on this show," said Don. The cast either rolled their eyes or facepalmed.

"Seriously dude?" said Chris. "Besides, she may not be dead. Remember Jo from the last episode?" Jo glares at a sheepishly grinning Rodney. Chris faced the Rhinoceri. "Now it's Zoey's turn!"

When Zoey took her place, she felt her commando phase setting in. When Chris fired the gun, she proceeded to dominate the course, finishing with 9.3 seconds to spare. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"Well done, Zoey!" said Don. "Now it's Cody's turn!"

The boy took his position. Chris fired the gun, and Cody proceeded to painfully wipeout on the Quintuple Step. As he progressed through the obstacle, he found himself leaning forwards, and the back of his head slammed into the ramp, and he fell head over heels into the water. **[4]**

Chris laughed. "#1 wipeout on the #1 obstacle in order; what else is there that's #1 about him?"

"He'll always be #1 in my heart," said Sierra.

"Uhhh, yeah…whatever works," said Chris. "Next is Sammy!"

The second-born twin took her spot. Chris fired the gun, and Sammy, like Amy, finished with 0.1 seconds remaining after struggling to get the log to move after the first turn. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"Amy? Not gonna accuse your sister of copying you?" said Don. Amy wasn't even listening to him. "OK, guess it _is_ meant to be." He continued. "Now it's Jasmine's turn!"

The tall outback girl took her spot. When Chris fired the gun, she beat the course with 6.2 seconds to go. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"And Jasmine moves on to round two!" said Chris. "Now it's Lindsay's turn!"

The blonde bombshell took her position. Chris fired the gun. Unfortunately, Lindsay was flung from the Rolling Log after one turn.

"Oh Lindsay, if only you could have a run that was as hot as you," said Don. "Now it's Katie's turn!"

The skinny BFFFL took her position. Chris fired the gun. Unfortunately, her right foot dipped into the water as her left one reached the fourth and final board of the Quintuple Step.

"Ooh, sorry Katie, but that gets a Kzero from me," said Chris, who chuckled at his joke. Don eyed him intently, forcing the raven-haired host to stop. "Anyways, it's Gwen's turn!"

"Well, at least it can't kill me," said the goth as she stood at the starting line. Chris fired his gun, but Gwen landed on her crotch on the third board, her feet dipping into the water. "OW! What the fuck?! That shouldn't have even hurt!" she cried.

The hosts looked at the camera and shrugged. "Don't question the logic of this show," Don said while Chris shook his head. They faced the Rhinoceri. "OK, it's Crimson's turn!"

"I will avenge you, Gwen," Crimson told Gwen as they traded places.

"Thanks," Gwen said with a matching level of enthusiasm.

Chris fired the gun, and Crimson delivered a strong performance that included grabbing almost the very top of the Jump Hang's rope net, and she finished with 8.3 seconds. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"She's stronger than she looks," remarked Chris. "Now let's see how Ezekiel does!"

The homeschooled boy stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Ezekiel managed to turn in a solid performance, finishing with 7.2 seconds to spare. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"The ever-growing list of stage one completionists never ceases to amaze me," said Don. "Now it's Cameron's turn!"

The short bubble boy took his spot on the starting line. Chris fired the gun. Unfortunately, due to his small stature, Cameron was unable to make a step on the second board.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Chris. "Last up is Mike!"

Mike stood at the starting line. "Now Mike, you are NOT allowed to use your Svetlana personality during this challenge. Only Mike," said Chris. Mike nodded, and Chris fired the gun. Mike was unable to keep a grip on the Jump Hang.

"And that's it! Ten people from the Rambunctious Rhinoceri will be moving on to the second stage!" said Don. He faced the Zesty Zebras. "Zebras, it's your turn. First up, Josee!"

The female ice dancer's face lit up. "Yes! I'm going first because I am the best!" she said confidently. Jacques pinched the bridge of his nose.

Chris fired the gun, and Josee was able to clear the stage with 10.1 seconds. But she wasn't happy.

"Josee, congrats! You move on to round two!" said Chris.

"But I didn't have the fastest time!" yelled Josee.

"True...you were off by .2 seconds," Chris rubbed in her face. "But hey! If you're second, you're the _first_ to lose!"

"But I want to be the first to _win_!" she cried.

"That is enough, Josee! You need to stop with your first place madness! Get down here right now!" ordered Jacques.

Josee gasped. "Are you trying to betray me?!" she yelled.

"What, no! You're taking your first place obsession too far!"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOING TOO FAR!"

"Ooh, lots of drama!" said Don. "Perfect for the show's ratings, and perfect for *he suddenly turns angry* _after_ the challenge! We're in the _middle_ of a challenge right now, so shut it!" The Ice Dancers quit bickering. Don sighed and continued. "It's Beth's turn now," he said.

The farm girl lined up at the start. Chris fired the gun, and Beth's foot slipped off the second board of the Quintuple Step.

"Good try, _Blech_ ," mocked Chris. Beth glared at him. "You're a meanie and a jerk," she fired.

"That's the best you've got?" asked Chris. Beth huffed, upset. _I'll get to him someday,_ thought Beth.

"Next up, Brick!" said Don.

The cadet assumed his position. Chris fired the gun, and Brick cleared the stage with 7.3 seconds to spare. The Zebras cheered.

"And Brick moves on to stage two!" said Chris.

Brick stood next to Jo. "How's that for a change, ma'am?" Brick asked Jo with a smile.

Jo scowled. "Pfft, please. You got lucky. Wait till it's _my_ turn, and I'll show you how it's done.

"Heather, you're up!" said Don.

The queen bee took her spot, and Chris fired the gun. Heather was flung from the Rolling Log ⅓ of the way in, with the log rolling all the way to the end.

"Ha ha ha!" Dakota laughed as Heather resurfaced. The queen bee quickly got out of the water and tackled Dakota. Spud started watching excitedly, which Rock noticed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Why do catfights mean girl fights and dogfights mean actual fights in combat?**

"From the looks of things, Spud is one lucky dude," said Rock.

 ***STATIC***

"Ladies, ladies, please!" Chris said as he approached the fighting pair of popular rich girls. "Save the catfights for later; exactly what Don said to our ice dancing friends a moment ago!" The ice dancers glared at each other.

"Now it's JD's turn!" said Don.

JD took his place on the starting line. Chris fired his gun, and JD, rather than complete the Quintuple Step the normal way, stepped on the second board first, then made his way back to the first one, stopped, then jumped all the way to the fourth board, and finally leapt to the third one and jumped to the ramp from there. There was a mix of confusion and amazement from the cast.

"What is he doing?" asked Chris.

"Beats me," replied Don.

JD then positioned himself so he faced away from the log instead of towards it, and he rolled down to the platform at the end. When he made it to the Jump Hang, rather than go over or under, he made it through the side of the rope net. He then beat the first stage with 4.2 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"JD, how did you do that?" asked Chris.

"What can I say? I'm the guy who likes to be different," said JD.

"But—oh forget it! Next is Carrie!"

"Good luck homie!" Devin tried to say to Carrie. Carrie flipped him off in response.

Chris fired the gun, and Carrie beat the course with 4.3 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"And Carrie moves on to round two!" said Don.

"Well done, homie!" said Devin. He held up his hand for a high five, but an angry Carrie ignored it.

"Next is Jay!" said Chris.

The adversity twin stepped up to the starting line and took a deep breath. Chris fired the gun. Like Mickey, Jay was frightened by this, and he ran straight into the water without making any attempt at clearing the Quintuple Step. "AHH! WATER! AQUAPHOBIA! HYPOTHERMIA!" the boy cried while flailing his arms.

"No wonder their gym teacher just laughed at them," said Don. "Next is Courtney!"

Courtney managed a decent performance, hitting the Don box with 4.3 seconds to spare. The Zebras cheered.

"And Courtney moves on to round two!" said Chris. "Now it's Dawn's turn!"

Dawn made it to the Jump Hang, but she missed the rope net completely.

"It just Dawned on me that she's too short to grab that net!" joked Don. Chris facepalmed, many campers rolled their eyes, and when Dawn resurfaced, she gave Don "the look." Don faced the camera and pointed at it. "Yo, can you stop making me say this stuff?"

No.

"Alright Jacques, you're up!" said Chris.

The male ice dancer took his position. Chris fired the gun, and Jacques beat the course with 9.4 seconds to spare. The Zebras cheered.

"And Jacques moves on to round two!" said Don.

When Jacques made his way back down, Josee fumed. "Why didn't you get the fastest time to avenge me?"

"Josee, I—"

"Are you happy with failure?!"

"What?! NO!"

"Then you SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THE RECORD TIME!"

"Josee, the record time DOESN'T MATTER!"

"YES IT DOES! IF YOU'RE NOT FIRST, YOU'RE LOSING!"

"You know what, I don't CARE about finishing first anymore! I'm sick of you saying that shit! It's all I hear!"

Josee gasped.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaalright, time to pause the episode. I know, another two-parter. It was gonna be another long one, so it needed to be split.**

 **What will happen between the Ice Dancers? Will Devin ever get Carrie back? How will the rest of the Zesty Zebras fare in round one? What about rounds two and three? All that and more will be answered in the exciting conclusion that is chapter 10!**

 **[1] Look up "Ninja Warrior" if you haven't already. This is the first stage from the 8th and 9th tournaments.**

 **[2] The order was generated by .**

 **[3] In the 8th tournament, a guy ran straight into the water without really making an attempt to cross the obstacle.**

 **[4] In the 8th tournament, a guy did pretty much what he just did.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Max  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
MacArthur  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just like in chapter 8, there is rape. Please be warned, and do not stop reading because of it.**

 **If you** _ **really**_ **don't want to see it, then be on the lookout for a row of X's. There will be one before the incident, and another shortly after, so once you see one, skip to the other row to continue reading the non-inappropriate stuff if that's what you so desire.**

And now, the continuation of Total Drama Domination…

"THAT'S _**IT**_! I am DONE associating myself with you!" yelled Josee. She stormed off, while Jacques glared at her.

"Wow-how-how!" said Chris. "So far, six out of ten Zebras have moved on to round two! Let's see if Ernesto can keep the momentum going!"

The star soccer player did a couple practice hops before the gun was shot. Ernesto cleared the stage with 10.4 seconds. The Zebras cheered.

"And Ernesto sets a new record!" said Don. "Now it's Mary's turn!"

 **CONFESSIONAL: I wonder if Mary still has a little lamb.**

"The good thing about not having your team go first is you get to learn from lesser intelligent mortals' mistakes. *coughs* Ellody. *coughs* Too much time calculating," said Mary.

 ***STATIC***

Chris fired the gun, and Mary made it to the Jump Hang, but her foot got tangled in the rope net when she tried to make her way up, and she ended up hanging down, with her hair touching the water, eliminating her.

"Guess the lack of calculations _wasn't_ such a good idea!" said Chris. Mary sighed as she made her way back to her team, with Ellody smirking at her as she did.

"Bridgette, you're up!" said Don.

"Go babe! Build that bridge to the next stage!" said Geoff. Bridgette chuckled at her boyfriend's joke as she took her place on the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Bridgette beat the course with 5.4 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"Looks like she built that bridge alright!" said Chris.

"Hey, don't steal my joke, bro!" said Geoff.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He points at the camera. " _He_ writes this stuff!"

But you never showed any objections to saying it, remember?

Chris, remembering the logic of this show, stopped. "OK OK, moving on! Tammy, you're up!"

The viking cosplayer stood at the starting line. When Chris fired the gun, she remained standing.

"Victorious Instantaneous!" the girl cried. Nothing happened.

"Let's go, Tammy! Time's-a-wastin'!" called Don.

Left with no choice, Tammy tried to clear the Quintuple Step, only to overshoot the first board and fall into the water.

"Ha ha ha!" said Sugar.

"You're next, Sugar!" said Chris.

"Awesome! Time to show that bitch how it's done!" The so-called pageant queen stood before the Quintuple Step. Chris fired the gun, and Sugar fell into the water after being unable to stick a landing on the third board.

"Well, you showed her how to miss the third board…" said Don. "Trent, it's your turn!"

The guitarist took his position. Chris fired the gun, and although he had to clear the Warped Wall in two tries, he still cleared the first stage with 0.9 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"And Trent moves on with . _9_ seconds left," said Chris, adding extra emphasis on the nine. Trent looked unamused.

"Brody, you're up!" said Don.

Brody took his spot on the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Brody managed a solid effort, finishing with 3.2 seconds to spare. The Zebras cheered.

"And Brody moves on to round two!" said Chris. "Now it's Stephanie's turn to run the course!"

The female dater stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and she finished with 2.9 seconds to spare. The Zebras cheered.

"Beardo, you're up!" said Don.

The human noisemaker stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Beardo made it to the Rolling Log before falling off halfway through.

"Beardo, the second stage he won't see 'er, doe!" joked Chris. Don facepalmed.

"Jo, you're up!" said Chris.

"Finally! Allow me to demonstrate how the pros do it!" said Jo. Chris fired the gun, and she beat the stage with 7.2 seconds to spare. Jo looked at the clock in shock. "Are you—he _beat_ me?!" she cried out in protest.

"Yes Jo, _Brick_ beat you by a tenth of a second!" said Don, enjoying every word of his sentence.

Brick smirked as Jo climbed down the finish platform. "This isn't over," she seethed. Brick's face didn't change. Ernesto was dismayed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Does Brick jack off in his spare time? Because bricks are bonded by** _ **cemen**_ **t…**

"Jo needs to let her competitive rivalries go. This is just a game. Nothing different than one I've played in," said Ernesto.

 ***STATIC***

"Chad, you're up!" said Chris.

Chad took his spot, and Chris fired the gun. Chad made it all the way to the Rope Climb, but he stuck his landing too low, and his feet skirted the water, eliminating him. **[1]**

"I know drugs aren't your thing, but there's no harm in getting a little, uh... _high_ ," said Don. He chuckled. Chad glared at him before dropping into the water below him.

"Alright Geoff, it's your turn!" said Chris.

"Don't worry bro n' babe, I'll make it across, and together, we'll be the three amigos!" said Geoff. His friend and girlfriend smiled as the party guy walked to the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Geoff proceeded to faceplant the ramp, bouncing him backwards into the water. **[2]** Brody and Bridgette winced.

"Oh ho, man! That was awesome!" said Don. "Now it's Sam's turn!"

Sam stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Sam slammed into the third board, and he slid into the water.

"Can't spell 'slam' without Sam!" said Chris. "Now it's _Jen's_ turn!"

Jen groaned as she walked. "I don't wanna get my expensive designer clothes wet!"

Tom, who didn't want Jen to experience the same misfortune he had with his clothes, got a crazy idea. "Jen! Strip down, then!"

Jen, not comfortable with that idea, but not wanting to get her clothes wet, obliged after some hesitation.

"Uh oh. Mike?" Cameron started to ask. But it was too late. The MPD boy gasped, and Vert took control.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well well, another day, another fucking," said Vert.

The cast went wide-eyed. "Oh no, not again," said Don. Chris fired his gun.

By now, Jen was naked. "RUN, JEN!" cried Tom as Vert undressed himself.

Jen didn't hesitate. Sadly, her run didn't last long, as she failed to stick a landing on the ramp. By the time she made it out, she was confronted by a now likewise naked Vert.

"Don't be so down, sweetheart. I know what'll cheer you up." The staff and campers alike looked away as sounds of a female's screams and splats filled the air.

Zoey was too horrified to look or say anything. She nudged Cameron.

Cameron got the message. "MIIIIIIIIIKE!" he screamed with his eyes closed.

Mike gasped, and he returned to normal. He saw Jen covered in white, glaring at him. "Holy shit," he said in a panic.

"Ugh, can I PLEASE take a shower?! Like, a _LONG_ one?!" demanded Jen. She was holding back tears.

Chris sighed. "Normally, I'd say no, but given the SEVERE incident that just took place, yes Jen! You may use the communal showers!"

Jen took off running. Tom glared down Mike. "You know, you should be lucky I'm gay **[3]** ; if Jen was my girlfriend, I'd fucking murder you! I'm stronger than I look!" He tried flexing to prove his point, only for a muscle to hang below his arm. "Well, you get the idea."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dwayne, it's your turn," said Don as everyone regained their focus.

The father took his spot on the starting line. Chris fired the gun. Dwayne actually managed to clear the stage with 2.9 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered, while Junior looked amazed.

"And Dwayne moves on to round two!" said Chris. "Now it's Rodney's turn!"

Rodney stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Rodney beat the stage with 3.6 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered again.

"And Rodney moves on to round two!" said Don. "Now it's Emma's turn!"

Emma stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Emma made it to the Big Boulder, but she made the jump too early, causing only her arms to make the platform, and she slid off, unable to pull herself up.

"I wonder if her _sister_ can do any better!" said Chris.

"Please. She won't," said Emma.

The younger sister narrowed her eyes at Emma as she walked to the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Kitty managed to beat the stage with 2.6 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"Contrary to her sister's belief, Kitty moves on to stage two!" said Don.

"Jealous Emma?" A smirking Kitty asked her shocked sister.

"What, me? Jealous? Noooooo," she denied. Her eyes darted while she gripped an elbow.

"Now let's see if Taylor has what it takes to move on to stage two!" said Chris.

" _This_ should be a piece of cake," said Taylor. "If my mom can beat this stage, then so should I."

Chris fired the gun, but Taylor slipped off the second board of the Quintuple Step, and she fell in the water.

"Huh. Maybe she spends time exercising instead of bragging and being a bitch!" said Don.

Taylor ran towards Don in a fit of rage.

"TAYLOR, IF YOU LAY HANDS ON HIM, I WILL GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH!" screamed Kelly. A shocked Taylor had no choice but to oblige.

"Ha ha. Now let's see if Chet can do any better!" said Chris.

Chet stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Chet did a barrel roll onto the ramp. Some people looked impressed. Unfortunately, Chet was unable to carry the momentum over to the Rolling Log, and he fell off after two turns.

"Aw, shame. Thought he would be a second JD," said Don. "Next is Scarlett!"

 **CONFESSIONAL: They told me to Mufasa, so I told them, "I'll give you a Scar!"**

"Ellody and Mary have both failed; Ellody by calculating a lot, and Mary by not calculating at all, so I'm gonna meet in the middle and calculate a _little_."

 ***STATIC***

Chris fired the gun, and Scarlett made it to the Warped Wall. She failed to pull herself up, so with 25 seconds to go, she got an idea. She stepped off the course to run past the obstacle. Unfortunately, Chef blew the whistle. "Out of bounds!" he cried.

"So much for a 'genius' idea, no?" said Chris. Scarlett glared at him.

"Next up: Shawn!" said Don.

Shawn beat the course with 4.6 seconds to go. "That should be enough to cover a zombie apocalypse."

"I feel like you've said this before, Shawn," said Chris. Shawn simply shrugged.

"Alejandro! You're next!" said Don.

The Spaniard managed to beat the stage with 6.4 seconds to go.

"And Alejandro moves on to round two!" said Chris. "Now it's Leonard's turn!"

The wizard cosplayer stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun. Leonard made it to the Rolling Log when it stalled after two turns.

"Resumious Rollus!" cried Leonard. The log didn't move, even when he started kicking his legs around. He had no choice but to jump down.

"Next is Lorenzo!" said Don.

The stepbrother of Italian descent **[4]** stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Lorenzo made it ⅗ through the Rolling Log when the log slowed down. He spread his legs out in an attempt to speed it back up, only for him to dip his feet in the water, eliminating him.

"Good try, but nope!" said Don. "Next is Devin!"

Devin stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Devin beat the stage with 2 seconds to spare.

"Next is Lightning!" said Chris.

"Oh yeah! Lightnin's comin' for the end zone!" cried the football player. Chris fires the gun, and Lightning made it to the Rolling Log. Unfortunately, like with Harold, the log started to drag Lightning on his own, and Lightning fell off halfway through.

"And Lightning gets the sack!" said Don. Lightning glared him down. "Next up: Dakota!"

"Hey hey, Dakota fans! Ready for a kick-ass performance?" Dakota blew a kiss to the camera.

Chris fired the gun, and Dakota beat the stage with one second to spare. The Zebras cheered.

"And Dakota moves on to the next stage!" said Chris. Dakota blew kisses, then smirked at Heather, who sneered.

"Next up: Tyler!" said Don.

"Extreme! I'm gonna rip my pants and then I'm gonna bin them!" Most of his team (and some of the other) facepalmed.

Chris fired the gun, and Tyler started to take off his track suit, revealing a white shirt and red shorts underneath. Unfortunately, his track suit got tangled around his ankles **[5]**.

"Time's a wastin', Tyler!" Chris called after Tyler struggled for 5 seconds.

Eventually, Tyler gave up, and he tried to beat the Quintuple Step in his current state. Naturally, he was unable to stick a landing on the first board, and he fell into the water. Jo and Josee buried their heads in their hands.

"Wooooow," was all Don could say. "Let's see if Spud can do any better!"

The big rocker stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Spud fell in front of the Rolling Log after two turns.

"He should _really_ cut down on those potatoes," said Chris.

"Why do you think his name is Spud?" asked Don.

"Because he's fat?" guessed Chris. Then the cruel reality that is realizing a shitty joke hit him, and he facepalmed.

"Ha ha. Let's see Junior run this course now!" said Don.

The youngest camper stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Junior beat the stage with 3.4 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"And Junior moves on to stage two!" said Chris. "Last up...Scott!"

The dirt farmer stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and he beat the stage with 1.4 seconds. The Zebras cheered.

"Scott moves on to round 2!" said Don. "OK everyone, come with us for the second stage!"

 **FURTHER IN THE WOODS**

The sun was now setting.

"Alright, so let's do a quick recap: there are 13 Rhinoceri and 21 Zebras left. Rhinoceri, you're in trouble at this point. But hey, anything could happen," said Chris.

"These next obstacles are more difficult than the first stage's obstacles," said Don. "Let's run through them, shall we?"

A long chain appeared above a platform preceding a large pool of water. "First is the chain reaction..."

A rock climbing wall appeared. "...followed by the Rock Climb…"

Three glass panels at various levels on each side appeared. "...the Spider Walk…"

A balance beam with five giant mallets swinging back and forth appeared. "...the Hammer Dodge…"

A conveyor belt moving towards the start of the obstacle appeared. "...the Conveyor Belt…"

Three black and yellow striped walls of increasingly heavier weight appeared. "...and finally, the Wall Lift!"

The camera showed the hosts. "You will have 80 seconds to clear this stage," said Chris. "Now, let's start with Sammy!"

The moleless twin gripped the chain. Chris fired the gun, and Sammy swung to the platform at the end of the Chain Reaction. She climbed the Rock Climb, and then she spread her legs into position. She went up the first panel, continued forward on the second, but on the third, she slipped when she tried to move down, and she fell forward, bouncing off the finishing platform and landing back first in the water.

"I guess it's a _Shamey_ ," said Don. Sammy glared at him. "Anyways, next is Zoey!"

The redhead re-entered her commando phase as she took her position on the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Zoey ripped through the first two obstacles before falling into the water after not being able to focus on sticking a landing on the Spider Walk's first panel.

"Too much commando-ing, not enough Spider Walk-ing," remarked Chris. Zoey sighed as she left the course.

"Now it's Ryan's turn!" said Don.

The weight lifter stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Ryan, unlike the two ladies before him, managed to clear the Spider Walk. Unfortunately, Ryan was _hammer_ ed in the face by the fourth hammer in the Hammer Dodge, and he went flying off the beam. Stephanie gasped.

"Ho ho, man! That was _awesome_!" said Chris. "Dave, you're up!"

The boy stood at the starting line.

"Wait wait, Chris? Can I fire this time?" Keith piped up.

"Uhh...no. _Nobody_ gets to steal a job like that from me. Especially an intern like _you_ ," spat Chris.

"Good, because I have a gun of my own!" Keith fired his handgun at Dave's left thigh, causing him to fall into the water unconscious. Everyone gasped, with some screams being heard.

"MEDIC!" cried Don.

"On it, boy-eeeee!" said Jordan, now wearing a white swimsuit with the red cross symbol on it. He pulled Dave out of the water and started doing respiration.

Dave suddenly came back to life. "AH! Ewwww, I don't think I can handle CPR again...what happened?" he asked, now back on his feet.

" _Someone_ shot you!" Chris yelled while pointing at Keith.

"Can you blame me? He stole my girlfriend!"

That was more than Sky could take. "I AM _**NOT**_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I BROKE UP WITH YOU! DAVE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" She ran to Dave and put her hands on his shoulders. "And he always will be," she smiled sweetly. The two started to lean in for their first kiss, until…

"OK, we've achieved happily ever after!" said Don sarcastically. "Keith will be getting his punishment after this challenge. Crimson, you're up!"

The emo goth girl stood at the starting line. "Let's get this shit on the road," she said flatly.

Chris fired the gun, and Crimson made it to the Hammer Dodge and _very nearly_ beat it, until the final hammer hit her asscheeks, causing her to lose her balance and fall butt first into the water. "Ow. My butt," she said blankly.

"Glad it wasn't me this time," said Emma. Chris proceeded to her slap her in the ass. "OW! What the heck, Chris?!"

"Just for good measure," he shrugged. "Ezekiel, you're up!"

The prairie boy stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Ezekiel cleared the first three obstacles. When he got to the Hammer Dodge, he stood there. Then, he ran back, turned around, and tried to do a running jump through the obstacle. He ended up landing crotch first on the balance beam, past the hammers.

The camera briefly showed Cody and Sierra wincing with their mouths in an "ooh" shape.

Ezekiel tried to run through the Conveyor Belt, only to fall on his face ⅔ of the way through. He tried again, and this time, he made it through. He lifted all three walls, and he hit the Don box _just_ as the timer ran out. The Rhinoceri cheered as the camera showed the digital clock, revealing he still had one hundredth of a second left. **[6]**

"And Ezekiel manages to move on to stage three!" said Don. Ezekiel high-fives his teammates.

"Let's see Sky run this course now!" said Chris.

Sky took her place on the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Sky made it all the way to the Wall Lift when suddenly, she couldn't lift the wall in front of her.

"Ugh! What the?" asked Sky.

"Keeeeeith," said Chris, his voice rising. This startled Keith, who dropped a controller. Chris picked it up and looked at the screen.

() WOOD

() STEEL

(X) BRICKS

"YOU SHITTIN' ME, BRO?!" yelled Chris. "I _was_ just gonna have you clean out the septic tank and re-filter it, but now you're gonna drain _all_ the water used in this challenge!" Keith sighed.

"Jasmine, you're up!" said Don.

The Aussie stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Jasmine made it to the Spider Walk, but her height proved to be a disadvantage, as her legs were too long to comfortably position herself, and she ended up sliding into the water.

"Looks like your hopes of moving on are _long_ gone now, _Jas_ saying! Ha ha ha ha!" Chris laughed as Don facepalmed. "Next is Veronica!" he said.

Veronica stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Veronica was hit by the second hammer in the Hammer Dodge.

Chris winced. "Ooh, right in the face!" he said.

"Take my hand, chica!" Ernesto ran over and held out his hand for Veronica to take. The lovestruck girl took his hand and pulled herself out.

"What the—you can't inter-team date!" said Jo.

"Hello?! I said that in the _first season_!" agreed Heather.

"Hey, leave my man alone!" shouted Veronica, which took both mean girls by surprise.

"You're quite the feisty one, huh?" said Ernesto. "I like that." The started to lean in—

Chris fired his gun for Kelly to run the course, stopping the couple from kissing.

Kelly herself managed to beat the second stage, finishing with 3.2 seconds left. The Zebras cheered, while Taylor gasped, then gritted her teeth.

"And Kelly sets a new time to beat!" said Don. "Ennui, you're up next!"

The male goth stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Ennui chose to lie down on the balance beam and bring himself across. Unfortunately, that proved to be too time consuming, and time ran out just as he started to lift the third wall.

"No third stage for Ennui!" said Chris.

"That was a good strategy," said Crimson.

"I feel disappointed, Crimson," said Ennui.

"Oh, stop complaining. You made it farther than me," said Crimson.

"Amy! You're up!" said Don.

The first born cheerleader stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and she managed to beat the stage with 2.4 seconds to go. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"And Amy moves on to stage three!" said Chris. "Sierra, you're the last one!"

Sierra stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Sierra cleared the stage with 0.8 seconds to go. The Rhinoceri cheered.

"And Sierra moves on to stage three! That means four Rhinoceri are competing in stage three!" said Don.

"Zebras, 21 of you are still here. That's nearly half of you," said Chris. "Courtney, you're up first!"

The CIT stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Courtney ended up slipping on the Spider Walk's second panel, and she fell into the water below.

"Looks like there's something _else_ she needs training in," said Don. Courtney glared at the laughing host.

"Next up: Brick!" said Chris.

Brick stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Brick got _hammer_ ed by the first hammer, causing him to fall in the water. Suddenly, the water began to turn red.

"MEDIC!" ordered Don.

Jordan, still wearing the same swim trunks, jumped into the water and pulled the dazed Brick out, revealing he had a nosebleed.

"Lay him down! Stuff a tissue in there!" ordered Chris. Jordan obliged. Jo watched this disapprovingly.

"Kitty, you're up!" said Don.

Kitty stood at the starting line, and Chris fired the gun. Kitty made it to the Spider Walk, but she slipped as she started to approach the second panel.

"Bad kitty! Bad!" said Chris.

"You're such a jerk," said Kitty as she got out.

"Even death threats don't shake me dude," he said. "Stephanie, you're up!"

Stephanie stood at the starting line. Chris shot his gun, and Stephanie accidentally positioned herself too high when moving up the first panel, and she lost her balance, falling into the water.

"Yet another failure from this team!" said Don. "Let's see if Alejandro can do any better!"

Alejandro stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun. Alejandro beat the stage with 3.1 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"And Alejandro makes it to the third stage!" said Chris. "Rodney! Your turn!"

Rodney stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Rodney touched down on the mat, then tried to climb the Rock Climb. Unfortunately, the size of his feet hindered him from climbing up, and he fell back onto the mat, eliminating him.

"That's...disappointing. Haven't we already told you to lay off the steroids?" said Don. Rodney seethed.

"Brody, you're up!" said Chris.

Brody stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Brody made it to the Conveyor Belt, only to trip and fall on his face. On top of that, his body swung off the belt, and he landed in the water.

"How does he mess up _there_?!" demanded MacArthur.

"You're questioning the performance of your own boyfriend?" said Emma.

"Shit, I mean, uhhhh…" MacArthur stammered. She quickly pointed at the camera. "Blame him! He forgot I was in a relationship with him!"

Sure I did.

"OK Jo! You're up!" said Don.

"About damn time!" exclaimed Jo. She stood at the starting line, and Chris fired the gun. Unfortunately, Jo fucked up her performance by leaning too far forward when swinging on the Chain Reaction, and when she landed on the mat, her feet dipped into the water.

"Our worst performance in this stage so far!" Chris announced with lots of pride. Without hesitating, Jo grabbed onto the rope and swung back to the starting line. She charged at a now worried Chris, who weakly said, "uh...oh." Chris was tackled in the stomach. As Jo stomped away from him, he stood up. "Sheesh, can't handle the honest truth. Anyways, Shawn! Your turn!"

The zombie hater stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Shawn made it to the Wall Lift, but unfortunately, he ran out of time as he started to lift the second wall.

"No third stage for Shawn! Alejandro continues to be the only Zebra moving on to the third stage! Maybe things are looking up for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Let's see if Junior can do any better!"

Junior stood at the starting line. "This course is not designed for me," he said.

"Too bad! You signed up for a big boy's competition!" Chris said uncaringly. He then fired his gun. Junior sighed, went on with his attempt, and was unable to keep a landing on the Spider Walk.

"Huh, guess he was right," said Chris, who was leaning forwards and squinting his eyes. "Oh well, he's out now! Ernesto, your turn!"

Ernesto stood at the starting line and did a couple practice hops. Chris fired the gun, and when Ernesto landed on the mat, he lost his balance, and he fell on his butt. He quickly overcame this mistake, and he continued on with his attempt. He finished with 0.4 seconds to spare. The Zebras cheered.

"And we have our second Zebra moving on to the third stage!" said Don. "Devin! You're up!"

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Carrie immediately booed her ex. Devin, angered, said, "fire the gun, Chris. I'm ready."

"HEY! _I_ decide when to fire the damn gun!" he yelled. Then he fired the gun. Devin stuck a landing on the Spider Walk, but found himself unable to move. After a few more seconds, he slipped off the panels entirely. A suspicious eyed a chuckling Carrie, who had her hands over her lips.

"And Devin doesn't get to see the third stage!" Don said to a disappointed Devin. "Trent, buddy! You're next!"

Trent stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Trent landed butt first on the mat. He ended up timing out just as he was getting to the Wall Lift after taking too much time trying to cross the Spider Walk.

"Hmmm...spiders have _eight_ legs…" Chris tried to egg on Trent. The boy glared at him and raised a fist with clenched teeth. "Right right, OK! Moving on! Jacques, you're up!"

"I look forward to winning this challenge without you breathing down my neck," Jacques told Josee, who narrowed her angry eyes at him as he approached the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Jacques was having a reasonable enough run until he got to the Wall Lift. He struggled lifting each one, and he fell to the ground after lifting the third one. He screamed like a little girl when the third wall landed on his legs.

Chris sighed. "Medic?"

Jordan, still wearing his bathing suit, lifted the wall and moved Jacques' legs away from it.

"Is that how you dropped Josee in the Olympics? Weak upper body strength?" asked Don.

"YES!" Josee immediately piped up offscreen. Don turned to look in her direction. "Speaking of which, it's your turn!"

Josee smirked as she walked to the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Josee managed to beat the stage with 3.9 seconds to go. The Zebras cheered.

"And Josee sets a new time to beat!" said Chris. Josee grinned evilly at Jacques as she exited the course, causing him to glare.

"Carrie, you're up!" said Don.

Carrie stood at the starting line. Devin sighed. There was no point in cheering her on this time. Chris fired the gun, and Carrie let go of the Chain Reaction too early, which, combined with her leaning back, led to her falling backwards into the water.

"I guess she got too _Carrie_ d away with one-upping Devin!" said Chris.

"Dude, stop! You're gonna kill our drinking gamers who are taking a drink every time we make a bad joke!" warned Don.

"You really think I care at this point? _Should_ I care at this point?"

Don sighed. "No. I guess not." He got his focus back. "JD, you're up!"

JD stood at the starting line. "Wonder what he's gonna do _this_ time," Chris muttered before firing his gun. JD proceeded to go down the Chain Reaction backwards. He then turned upside down and climbed the Rock Climb that way. He didn't realize how time-consuming that was until he saw there was only 35 seconds left going into the Spider Walk. "Ha ha ha, no." JD immediately cannon-balled into the water.

"Couldn't pull an underdog victory out of your ass, huh? Maybe you should actually cross the stage like a _normal_ person next time," said Chris. JD flipped him off. "Sheesh, it's just a suggestion," Chris said in response. "Dakota, you're up!"

Dakota stood at the starting line. "Hey Dakota fans! Ready for my follow-up performance?" She asked the camera. Chris fired the gun, and Dakota ended up face planting the platform at the end of the Spider Walk before falling into the water.

"I'm sure your fans would _love_ to see that!" said Don. "Bridgette! You're up!"

Bridgette stood at the starting line. Geoff and Brody hollered their support, and Bridgette smiled and waved. So when Chris fired his gun, she was startled. She overcame this though, and despite being kind of slow on the Spider Walk, she made it to the Wall Lift, where she timed out as she started lifting up the second wall.

"No third stage for Bridgette!" said Chris. "Scott! You're up!"

The dirt farmer stood at the starting line. Chris fired his gun, but Scott had gripped the Chain Reaction too low, and he tripped over the mat. His feet dipped into the water. Suddenly, he saw something awfully familiar.

"FANG?!" someone yelled. But it wasn't Scott.

"Oh shit," Keith quickly turned off what he was holding: a hologram that had been displaying Fang.

"You STOLE our hologram projector?!" screamed Chris. "THAT, IS IT! You are now PERMANENTLY sleeping in one of the campers' cabins!" The campers, and then Keith, gasped. "So! What room will it be?" demanded Chris.

"Wait, he gets to sleep in a campers' cabin?" asked Lance.

"I wanna do that too!" said Jordan.

"Yeah!" agreed Lance.

"Boys. Go fig," said Morgan. **[7]**

"I hear ya, girl! Hey, maybe we're not that different after all!" said Millie. Morgan, for the first time since her introduction, smiled.

"Can y'all please hush?!" yelled Chris. He turned back to Keith. "So what room will it be?" he asked, now irritated.

"Rhinoceri, girls' room three." Eva, Sanders, and especially Sky gasped.

"Oh, fuck me," Chris said while pinching his nose and shaking his head. He regained his composure. "Dwayne, you're the last one!"

The father stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Dwayne slipped off the Spider Walk as he transitioned down the panels.

"And that's it! The Rhinoceri have taken the lead, with four of them and only three Zebras moving on to the third stage!" said Don.

 **EVEN FURTHER IN THE WOODS**

The sky was now pitch black.

"Now campers, since this round is even more difficult than the last one, there will be no time limit!" said Chris. The campers cheered. "Let's run through the obstacles, shall we?"

A golden rectangular prism was being held by two bars. "First is the Rumbling Dice!"

Two platforms faced each other. "Followed by the Body Prop!"

A series of blue illuminated spheres hung from a flat platform. "The Globe Grasp!"

Three platforms at different levels, all of which contained a very thin platform embedded in the middle appeared. "The Cliff Hanger!"

Finally, two sets of straight paths with a red pipe at the beginning of each one appeared, with a green pipe dividing the two at the turn. "And finally, the Pipe Slider!" **[8]**

"Kelly, you're up first!" said Don.

The mother stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Kelly grabbed the Rumbling Dice. She slowly made her way across, eventually moving on to the Body Prop. She looked at the platforms, then in an attempt to get herself position, grabbed the top of one.

Chef blew his whistle. "You can't do that!" he said. Kelly hung her shame. "Ha ha!" Taylor laughed offscreen.

"Sierra, it's your turn!" said Chris.

Sierra stood at the starting line. Chris fired his gun, and Sierra cleared the Rumbling Dice. When she got to the Body Prop, she positioned herself correctly, and she carefully made her way across the obstacle. She had no trouble going through the Globe Grasp, either. She then pinched the small ledges the Cliff Hanger gave her, and she successfully made the transition between the first two platforms (upwards) and the last two (downwards), and she made it to the final obstacle, the Pipe Slider. She pushed and pushed the pipe through the track it was on, eventually reaching the green pipe in about 30 seconds. She sat on the green pipe, stretched her arms, then grabbed onto the second red pipe, and she started pushing that one to the end of its track. She then successfully executed her long jump onto the finishing platform. The Rhinoceri cheered wildly.

"Woah. I never expected one of _them_ to move on to the final stage," said Don, who was genuinely impressed. "Amy! Your turn!"

Amy stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Amy also made it to the Pipe Slider. Unfortunately, once she grabbed the second red pipe, her upper body strength left her, and she fell to the water below.

"Ooh, close, but nope!" said Chris. "Ezekiel! It's down to you now!"

The homeschooled boy stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Ezekiel slipped from the Body Prop once he started to move.

"Alright, we have one Rhinoceros moving on to the final stage! Rhinoceri, all you need to stay in the game is for one of _you_ to stay in as well!" said Don. "Alejandro, let's start with you!"

Alejandro stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Alejandro made it to the Cliff Hanger, where the ledges proved too narrow for his hands, and he fell into the water below.

"Strike one! Ernesto, you're up!" said Chris.

Ernesto stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Ernesto made it to the end of the Pipe Slider, with the second red pipe already at the end of its track. Unfortunately, he was too far when he tried to stick his landing, and his toes slipped off the platform, causing him to face plant it before falling into the water below.

"Strike two! It's all down to you now, Josee!" said Don.

Josee stood at the starting line. Chris fired the gun, and Josee made it to the Pipe Slider. Unfortunately, rather than make small strides like those before her, she tried to make it across with one push. The end result was the pipe falling off the track, leaving it and Josee suspended above the water. **[9]**

"And strike three! The Zesty Zebras lose! No need to move on to the final stage now!" said Chris. The Rambunctious Rhinoceri cheered, happy they finally won, while the Zesty Zebras looked downtrodden.

"Zebras, you have ten minutes to report to the campfire!" said Don.

 **OUTSIDE THE WOODS**

The team broke off into their usual festivities during their ten-minute break. One camper decided to take advantage of this time.

"Can I talk to you?" Josee asked Chad.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." The insufferable nerd followed the competitive ice dancer to behind their team's cabin.

"You saw me and Jacques split during the challenge, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I am proposing a villain's alliance, effective immediately. You in or not?"

Chad thought for a second. "Admittedly, I'm not too well-liked already, so I'll join. Who's going?"

"Well, it sounds like they want to vote out Jay for being weak and unprepared. But I think he has an idol of some sort. Remember when he said he took something from the bees in the fear challenge?"

"Yeah, so that should nullify everyone else's votes, leaving just us three. It wouldn't matter who _he_ voted for, since we'd already have a majority as us two."

"I love it! You're gonna be much better than Jacques." Josee smiled happily.

"Attention Zebras! Your time is up! Report to the campfire ceremony!" said Chris over the loudspeaker.

 **CAMPFIRE**

The Zebras sat around the campfire. "Zebras, you couldn't keep your winning streak alive, and now you're back here. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow has to take the Fireworks of Shame!" said Don. "Without further ado—"

"Hang on!" Jay stood up and presented the Lance idol. Everyone gasped.

"This is the Lance idol," said Chris. "Congrats Jay. Not only do you earn an advantage for your team tomorrow, but you are now immune. That nullifies all but two of your votes, since you voted for yourself!" Everyone looked at each other nervously. "So without further ado, Jay! Come get your marshmallow!" Jay got his marshmallow. "Also safe are Ernesto, Josee, Alejandro, Courtney, Brick, Kitty, Stephanie, Rodney, Brody, Jo, Shawn, Junior, Devin, Trent, Jacques, Carrie, JD, Dakota, Bridgette, Scott, Dwayne, Geoff, Chet, Jen, Lightning, Scarlett, Spud, Sam, Dawn, Beardo, Chad, Taylor, Sugar, Tammy, Tyler, Emma, Leonard, Mary, Beth, Lorenzo, and Heather! That leaves just _one_ person…" The camera panned to the one person whose name hadn't been called, which you should probably already know unless your lazy, or you wanted the suspense…

MacArthur.

"WHAT?! Why ME?!" The police cadet stood in an outrage.

"No time for explanations! You're out!" Chef quickly said as he strapped MacArthur into a firecracker. He lit the fuse, and after three seconds, she went flying.

"Wow! Something fishy sure happened here tonight!" said Don. "Will those with their votes nullified find out who was responsible for MacArthur's blindside? What advantage will they get in the next challenge? What's Devin gonna do about Carrie now? Can we stop letting sexy stuff happen so we won't have to deal with Mike's new personality anymore? Will Chris and I stop coming up with bad jokes?" He then turned angry, and he called out, "and is Keith done with his punishment yet?!" A growl sounded. Don continued. "Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

 **[1] In the 4th tournament, a guy did that just as he ran out of time, so it didn't really matter anyway.**

 **[2] In the 9th tournament, a guy did that.**

 **[3] It has been confirmed that Tom is gay, since the guy he's based off of, Tom McGillis, is gay in real life.**

 **[4] It has also been confirmed that Lorenzo comes from Italian descent.**

 **[5] In the 19th tournament, a guy took off his sweatpants, but they got tangled around his ankles, and he couldn't make a good attempt at the first obstacle because of it. That's basically what this is.**

 **[6] A guy in the 4th tournament finished the 1st stage with eight hundredths of a second left, and another in the 8th tournament finished it with literally NOTHING left.**

 **[7] Animaniacs reference, anyone?**

 **[8] Yep, I went with the 9th tournament. I found its obstacles the easiest to write.**

 **[9] A guy in the 4th tournament did that.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Mickey  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Max  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney**

 **...aaaaand that's the chapter! MacArthur got the boot, because the trend of people not having any foreseeable plots getting canned continued. And to be honest, I can never remember her and Brody being in a relationship. Needless to say, she was kind of a hopeless pain in the ass to write about in this fanfic.**

 **I have multiple plots in store for future chapters, which is always exciting.**

 **I said this in chapter 8, and I'll say it again now. Do NOT stop reading because of what happened. It's still Total Drama Domination as long as it's still about a shit ton of people trying to win one million green ones.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Geoff face planting the Quintuple Step's ramp, followed by Tyler jumping into the water with his tracksuit stuck around his ankles, and finally Chad sticking his landing on the Rope Climb too low.

"Our campers took on the Ninja Warrior course, and man, was it brutal!"

The camera shows Vert getting ready to rape Jen, followed by Tom talking angrily to Mike.

"Mike's new personality Vert came back with a vengeance!" said Don.

The camera shows Gwen landing crotch first on the Quintuple Step's third board, followed by Jacques falling to the ground after lifting the third wall in the Wall Lift, and finally Sierra landing on the platform at the end of the Pipe Slider.

"Although the Rhinoceri took an early tumble, the Zebras quickly followed suit in the next round, and Sierra ended up winning for the Rhinoceri!" said Chris.

The camera shows Josee telling Chad to come with her, followed by them talking about the elimination.

"Josee and Chad formed our first alliance this season…" said Don.

The camera shows MacArthur's reaction to her elimination.

"...and they used their knowledge of Jay's Lance idol to blindside MacArthur!" Don finished his sentence.

The camera shows Keith shooting Dave, followed by Chris yelling at him.

"In other news, Keith, one of our interns, is now sleeping in the cabins used by our campers!" said Chris.

The camera shows both hosts.

"Who will go sky streaking next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

It was still nighttime. Keith was using a water vacuum to suck the water out of the ground below the Pipe Slider from last night's challenge. "Ugh, finally. I'm done." Keith walked away from where he was just working and headed towards the Rambunctious Rhinoceri's cabin.

 **INSIDE THE RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI'S CABIN**

It was pitch black inside, and Keith didn't have a flashlight. The overweight intern stumbled around, swinging his arms around in an attempt to feel his surroundings. Once he felt his feet start stepping on carpet instead of the hardwood floor, he made his way down to the ground to go to sleep.

That morning, he heard female whispers. When he woke up however, he wasn't looking at his ex, a police cadet, and a hot-tempered bodybuilder. Instead, he was looking at a purple-haired fangirl, a blonde bombshell, a redheaded psycho, a friendly girl, a BFFFL, and a quiet girl. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked.

"42 Wallaby Way!" said Izzy. Keith sneered at her.

"You're in Rhinoceri girls' room two!" said Abby with a smile.

"Sorry, wrong room." The burly man got up and went next door, where Eva, Sanders, and Sky had been talking. They all stopped when he entered. Sky went wide-eyed.

"A ha! This is the right room!" said Keith.

Eva stood up. "Yes, and you will _not_ be making any moves on Sky on _my_ watch," she said menacingly.

"Sure, OK," said Keith while rolling his eyes. He made his way to the mess hall, where many others were also headed to.

 **MESS HALL**

"Welcome campers!" Chris turned to Eva, Sanders, and Sky. "Ladies, how was Keith?"

"You mean the dumbass who ended up sleeping next door?" said Eva.

"I didn't have a flashlight with me! Maybe if _someone_ had given me one…" defended Keith. A red flashlight thrown from off-screen ends up hitting him.

"Anyways, Sierra! Or, anybody really. What would our next challenge be?"

Sierra raised her hand. "Ooh, the paintball reindeer challenge!" she exclaimed.

"Yes! Come with us outside to explain the rules."

 **OUTSIDE**

To Don's right was a rack filled with blue paintball guns, while to Chris' right was a rack filled with yellow ones.

"OK campers. When I call your name, grab your gun," said Don. "Rhinoceri, I want Dara, Laurie, Blaineley, Cameron, Crimson, Pete, Sammy, DJ, Kelly, Cody, Mike, Ryan, Sky, Noah, Sanders, Topher, Lindsay, Ellody, Max, Rock, and Ennui." Those with their names called grabbed their guns. "You will be your team's hunters. That means Gerry, Ella, Eva, Zoey, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Gwen, Katie, Miles, Izzy, Veronica, Sierra, Tom, Abby, Harold, Amy, Jasmine, Owen, and Mickey…" Chef was putting reindeer hats on those called. "...you will be your team's deer!"

"We're not hunting animals, are we?" Laurie panicked.

"Nope! And if you're worried about those killing people, they don't. They're _paint_ ball guns; they shoot paint," said Don. Laurie looked at the barrel of her gun nervously.

"I still don't think having us dress up as deer and getting shot at is a good idea," protested Miles.

"Sheesh, aren't you taking your principles a _little_ too far?" asked Don. Miles seethed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: So if real guns shoot bullets, why aren't they called** _ **bullet**_ **guns then? See, spell-check is already on its period!**

" **Too far? TOO FAR?!" screamed Miles.**

 ***STATIC***

" **I've never fired a gun before. My mom says they're really dangerous, though," said Cameron.**

 ***STATIC***

"Zebras, the following are hunters: Sam, Heather, Brick, Emma, Dwayne, Jay, Jen, Chad, Junior, Jacques, Tyler, Leonard, Stephanie, Devin, Beth, Chet, Scarlett, Brody, Scott, Jo, and Sugar," said Chris. Those with their names called got their guns. "That means the rest of you: Kitty, Geoff, Josee, Ernesto, Alejandro, Taylor, Bridgette, Dakota, Shawn, Tammy, Carrie, Lorenzo, Rodney, Beardo, Lightning, Mary, Trent, Dawn, Courtney, Spud, and JD, you are deer."

"You have until this evening to kill each other," said Don. When he saw Laurie's wide eyes, he corrected his mistake. "You have until this evening to splat each other."

"Oh, so it's like that game Splatoon for the Wii U!" said Sam. "I beat DJ Octavio in less than six hours! This should be a breeze!"

"Ready?" Chris took out his starter pistol and shot towards the sky. A raven flew to the ground. "Really dude?! You lied again!" Chris yelled at the camera.

"Oh, my god. Where the hell am I?" said Raven, who stood up. What? I never said it was a bird.

"Uhhh…" Chris had no idea what to say. "Ooh, Pretty Pony Pegasus is on!" He changed the subject.

"Ew, I heard that _other_ Raven watches that shit," Raven said as she walked away from the scene. **[1]** A slack jawed Chris shrugged and shook his head.

"Um, excuse me? Chris?" A voice snapped Chris out of his confusion. That voice belonged to Jay. "Isn't my team supposed to get an advantage in this challenge?"

Realization hit Chris like a truck. "Why didn't you speak up earlier?!" He then called, "Everyone, stop what you're doing and come back!"

"The challenge is over already? But...nobody's been shot!" said Lindsay.

"No Lindsay, we forgot that Jay here drew the Lance idol at last night's elimination, so his team gets an advantage." He turned to face Jay. "You get to shoot five shots before this challenge starts, so! Fire away, boy."

Jay looked at the Rhinoceri nervously. "Uhhh...any volunteers?"

His brother quickly raised his hand. "Can you put me out of my misery?"

Jay pointed his gun at Mickey, fired...and ended up hitting Amy instead.

"Ugh, I'm gonna—"

"Amy, be nice," her sister told her. Amy sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Four more shots," said Chris.

Jay's next shot ended up hitting Gerry. "Darn kid!" he yelled while shaking his fist.

"Three more!"

Jay's third attempt at shooting out his brother ended with Veronica getting shot.

"It's fine. Your marksmanship isn't that bad, either. Really, it isn't! You've hit somebody on every shot!" Veronica reassured the adversity twin.

"Two more!"

Jay failed again to hit Mickey, instead hitting Sierra. "Ugh!" She turned to Cody. "Win this for me Codykinz!" Cody smiled and flashed two gun gestures.

"Last shot, Jay!"

Once again, Jay missed hitting Mickey, hitting Miles instead. Mickey panicked. "I'm sorry bro," was all Jay could say.

"Thank god," said Don to himself.

"Alright, this challenge is back on!" He fired his gun again, and this time, a robin fell to the ground. "You know, I'm surprised the vegans never said anything about me shooting birds."

Robin stood up and pointed at Chris. "You shoot birds?! You are committing an act of genocide against one species of animal! Shame on you!" he yelled. He then left the scene. Chris closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

 **BETWEEN THE MESS HALL AND THE ZEBRAS CABIN**

Ella had walked past the mess hall when suddenly, she got shot. She squealed and looked around to see what hit her, but couldn't find anything. She sighed and went into the mess hall, where the other shot deer went. Sugar's head then pops out of one of the bushes.

 **CONFESSIONAL: What the hElla just hit me?**

"Best, day, EVER!" exclaimed Sugar.

 ***STATIC***

Mike and Cameron were walking together. "So how has it been going with Vert?" asked the shorter boy.

Mike sighed. "Every time I go into my subconsciousness, he's sleeping."

"That means he only comes out when he's provoked!" said Cameron. "Whenever you don't see something sexy, which you only have twice so far, that's when you can go into your subconsciousness and dispose of him."

"Unfortunately Cam, I can only enter my subconsciousness when I sleep. The reset button disappeared when we pushed it in season five, and none of us have anything to kill him with.

It was Cameron's turn to sigh. "I don't think I'm able to help you anymore Mike. That sounds like something beyond my knowledge. And I don't think anyone else will be able to help, either. B's gone, Harold's too much of a klutz and probably wouldn't know either, Noah wouldn't care, Chad would just ramble on about 'curing' MPD, Ellody would go into too scientific detail, and Scarlett and Mary seem to have evil set in their minds." He then shot Spud before saying, "Well, gotta go, buddy!" He left.

"Hey...where'd this blue stain come from?" Spud could be heard asking from a distance. Mike sighed and looked down.

 **BEHIND THE ZEBRAS CABIN**

Tammy was walking past the back of the Zebras cabin when she suddenly got shot...only the paint was yellow.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sugar laughed and pointed at her teammate.

Chef blew his whistle. "No friendly fire! You're out!"

"But I'm a hunter!" said Sugar.

"I don't care!"

Sugar left with a huff.

 **IN FRONT OF THE CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright, hold still," Jay was telling his fearful brother. "One, two, three!"

Mickey promptly got shot. "Th-thanks."

"That wasn't me…" said Jay.

The camera focuses on Sam running away from the group while cackling. "Time to expand on my kill streak! Er... _splat_ streak!" He then shot Gwen and Leshawna, both of whom were approaching him.

"Damn, that white boy's crazy today!" Leshawna said as they left.

 **IN FRONT OF THE RHINOCERI CABIN**

Owen, Izzy, and Abby walked past the front of their team's cabin, with Izzy sitting on Owen's shoulders. Suddenly, Owen got shot in the stomach by Sam.

"AHHH! I've been bullseyed!" the big boy cried. "Run ladies, run!"

The two girls took off. Izzy told Abby, "Cover for me! I'm going in!" Abby nodded, but still looked a bit worried.

"HIIII-YAH!" Izzy karate-chopped the gun from Sam's hand, picked the gun up before he could, and shot him. Unfortunately…

...Chef blew his whistle. "No friendly fire, crazy girl!"

"He's on the other team! I took his gun and shot him with it!"

"Since he's been hit with the color of his team, it counts as friendly fire, now get out!"

Izzy walked off with a sour look on her face. Abby just stood there, shocked by everything she just saw.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Logic. Something this show has absolutely none of.**

"I feel bad for Izzy being screwed over by rules; they can be so unfair sometimes," said Abby. "But still, she kicked so much butt out there!"

 ***STATIC***

Taylor was walking behind the mess hall when she was confronted by Kelly. Taylor gasped, then smirked. She started screaming and running past the side of the mess hall, and she quickly got shot in the butt.

"OWW! MY OWN MOM SHOT MEEEE!" screamed Taylor, trying to be as dramatic as possible. She then faked sobbing noises, which attracted the attention of various campers. Kelly stood there wide-eyed.

"Kelly, shooting her own daughter for her own personal gain!" said Don.

"I—she's...faking it!" cried the mother.

"I thought you were my mom! Instead you're a... _monster_!" cried Taylor, who was still continuing her act. She then went inside the mess hall to join those eliminated.

 **IN FRONT OF THE WOODS**

Ezekiel and Dave walked together, with Sky in the middle. Suddenly, Keith snatched the gun from Sky and shot her, Dave, and then Ezekiel before they could react.

This did not go unnoticed by the hosts. "HEY!" screamed Chris. Keith stopped and turned around. "You're SERIOUSLY interfering with the challenge AGAIN?!" Keith just stood there, unable to generate a response.

"Go to bed, Keith," ordered Don.

"It's only 4 PM!" he shouted.

"Don't care, don't care, don't care. Hey Chris, wanna join me?" said Don. **[2]**

"Sure!" Then they both said, "don't care, don't care, don't care," until Keith was inside the Rhinoceri cabin.

Chris and Don high-fived. "Ah, I love our jobs," said Chris.

 **IN FRONT OF THE HOSTS' COTTAGE**

Geoff and Bridgette walked together, with Brody in the middle. Suddenly, Max shot Bridgette in the stomach. Since her hoodie was a bit small, revealing a bit of skin, she was in a lot of pain.

"Woah, Bridge, are you OK?" Geoff asked his girlfriend.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"I'll walk you to the infirmary, OK?" offered Brody. Bridgette smiled as the two walked to the infirmary tent.

Geoff stood there. "Uh...is anyone gonna shoot that guy?" He was promptly shot by Max, who laughed maniacally.

 **CONFESSIONAL: A girl named Lana Epar was expelled upon entering her school. Why? [3]**

"I trust Brody not to hit on my girl. That's what friends are for, right?" said Geoff.

 ***STATIC***

"I guess I'll do _something_ useful and shoot someone," said Blaineley. She shot Carrie in the stomach, who yelped and clutched her stomach. Blaineley chuckled as she saw the blonde moan in pain.

Junior walked up to her and held out a hand. "Need some help going to the infirmary?" he asked. Carrie smiled, took his hand, and walked to the infirmary with her. Devin saw this and gasped.

 **CONFESSIONAL:** _ **Everybody tryna steal my gir-r-rl, everybody tryna take her heart away…**_

"Is he trying to steal Carrie from me?!" cried Devin.

 ***STATIC***

"Can we have everyone's attention please?!" Don yelled through a megaphone. Everyone stopped. "The sun is starting to set, so everyone come here so we can determine the results!" Everyone did what they were asked.

"OK. Rhinoceri, you have nine hunters remaining. Zebras, you have... _sixteen_ hunters! That means you not only win, but had you not used the Lance idol Jay, you still would have won! Well done!" said Chris. The Zebras cheered.

"Rhinoceri, you have until it's pitch black to discuss elimination!" said Don. The Rhinoceri all looked down.

 **MESS HALL**

Jasmine got the conversation started. "Alright mates, who's leaving?"

"I think Kelly should leave for being a bad momma to Taylor," said DJ.

Kelly gasped, then turned angry. "I am _not_ a bad mother; Taylor asks for it! Have I been mean to anyone else here?" Everyone froze for a second, then slowly shook their heads.

"Alright, so back to the question: who's leaving?" asked Topher.

"No offense Mickey, but it's only safe you go," said Cody.

"I agree; you and your brother's bad luck hasn't really changed," said Dara.

"I think we have our decision," said Gwen. The team left the mess hall.

 **CAMPFIRE**

"Rhinoceri, you're back. What a surprise," said Chris. "Anyways, you know the drill: if you don't get a marshmallow, you must take the Fireworks of Shame."

"Marshmallows go to...Dara, Laurie, Blaineley, Cameron, Crimson, Pete, Sammy, DJ, Cody, Mike, Ryan, Sky, Noah, Sanders, Topher, Lindsay, Ellody, Max, Rock, Ennui, Gerry, Ella, Eva, Zoey, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Gwen, Katie, Miles, Izzy, Veronica, Sierra, Tom, Abby, Harold, Amy, Jasmine, and Owen," said Don, throwing a marshmallow to each recipient as their name was called. Kelly and Mickey were left without marshmallows.

"Kelly. Mickey. _This_ , is the final marshmallow. Kelly, you were harsh to your own daughter in the challenge," said Chris.

"She faked the whole thing! And she brought this upon herself!" defended Kelly.

"And Mickey, you volunteered to have Jay shoot you out, and you continued to try and get him to eliminate you during the challenge, which questions whether or not you're truly ready for this show." Mickey nodded. "The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Kelly." The mother went to claim her marshmallow. Mickey stood up. "No hard feelings, guys. It really was for the best, after all. Good luck to you all, and one more thing. Can y'all wish my brother the best of luck? I know he's on the other team, but he's really gonna need it."

"I'll see what I can do," said Chef, who walked up to him and strapped him into a firecracker. He then lit the fuse, and after three seconds, he went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Not a long chapter, but there seem to be a lot of development taking place." said Don. "How will Jay do when he finds out his brother is gone? Can Brody be trusted with Bridgette without Geoff? What about Junior with Carrie without Devin? Will Mike put his plan into action? Will Keith stop causing trouble? Will next chapter be longer? Find out the answer to all that and more, next time, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Duncan was walking through the streets of downtown Toronto.

" _This just in, a new episode of a show already containing two cases of rape!_ " Duncan turned around to see a news anchor announcing some breaking news.

" _Total Drama Domination, the latest season of the popular TV show Total Drama, is by far the friskiest season yet, featuring guns and rape in its eleven episodes so far!_ "

That was all Duncan needed to hear. "Guns and rape? I'M COMIIIIING!" The punk started sprinting in the direction he had been going.

 **[1] Yep, those were the original Teen Titans, or the** _ **real**_ **ones as I call them. Not the Teen Titans Go ones, or the fake ones as I call them.**

 **[2] This came from Don's quote to the Vegans when they protested Father and Son stealing their fossil.**

 **[3] Lana = anal. Epar = rape. Her name is Anal Rape backwards.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **#83: Mickey**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Jasmine  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Max  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
JD  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney**

 **...aaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! I know it's kind of shorter than what I've been making, but there has been quite a bit of development coming to light in this chapter.**

 **Alright, time to explain why Mickey left. I have new plots with Jay coming up, but it required sacrificing Mickey in order for it to happen, as he was the less useful of the Adversity Twins.**

 **So now we have potential love triangles floating around, which are Geoff X Brody X Bridgette (although Geoff doesn't suspect a thing) and Devin X Junior X Carrie (unlike Geoff, Devin is wary of what's going on to some degree).**

 **Duncan is now in downtown Toronto, getting closer and closer to arriving back at camp. The province is now aware of the show as well, but will anything be done about it?**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows the Rhinoceros hunters grabbing their guns, followed by the Zebra deer getting their reindeer accessories put on them.

"We brought back another canon challenge favorite: the Paintball Deer Hunter challenge!"

The camera shows Jay trying (and failing) to shoot Mickey five times.

"Since Jay played the Lance idol at the elimination the night before the challenge, he got to shoot five of the Rhinoceri's deer before the challenge started," said Don.

The camera shows Chris announcing the Zebras as the winning team.

"Not like they needed it, since the Zebras would have won without it anyway!" said Chris.

The camera shows Junior helping Carrie, followed by Brody helping Bridgette.

"Junior and Brody were helping girls that were already taken…" said Don.

The camera shows Taylor pretending to be upset to make Kelly look guilty for shooting her.

"...while Taylor tried to make Kelly look bad!" said Chris.

The camera shows Jay trying to shoot Mickey, only for Sam to shoot Mickey instead. This was followed by him making his elimination speech.

"But it was Mickey's continued fear of, well, anything really, that sent him flying," said Don.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will go 'Boom Boom Pow' next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" yelled Don.

*cue intro*

 **RHINOCERI - ROOM #1 (BOYS)**

Mike was dead asleep. We then zoom in on his subconsciousness.

 **INSIDE MIKE'S SUBCONSCIOUSNESS**

Vert was asleep, but the other personalities were wide awake.

"OK, so here's the plan: we all jump on him and beat him with our fists!" whispered Mike.

"You idiot! Have you forgotten one of us came prepared?!" whispered Chester.

"Huh?" whispered Mike.

As if on cue, Manitoba Smith took out five knives, one for each of them. He then whispered, "One...two...three!"

Unfortunately, right when they stabbed him, Mike woke up in the real world. _Oh no, I hope Vert died!_ Mike thought to himself.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The occupants of the first male Rhinoceros room were now awake.

"How did killing Vert go?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know," said Mike. "We all stabbed him, but once we did, I woke up. I don't know if we actually killed him."

Max seized the opportunity to cause trouble. "Well I'm sure no one's using the bathroom right now. Just a nice place to relax, you know."

"Don't even think about it," hissed Cameron. Max looked surprised, then shot a glare at Cameron.

 **MESS HALL**

The cast was gathered in the mess hall.

"Alrighty, we're just about ready for our next challenge, which is what, Sierra?" asked Chris, leaning in on the "what."

"Ooh, the cooking challenge!"

"Correctamundo! Now, as I was saying, we're gonna take that challenge and give it a twist! Please welcome...Gordon! From London!"

A redhead dressed in chef's whites from head to toe appeared. "Hi mates," he said in his squeaky voice. **[1]**

Everyone just looked at him in silence.

"Say hi to Gordon from London!" yelled Don.

"Hi, Gordon from London," everyone said monotonously. **[2]**

"Gordon here is a master chef who just got his first Michelin star today!" said Chris.

"I thought Michigan was a state. Or was it a tire?" said Lindsay.

"No and no, and the first one you said is _Michigan_. And would you mind not interrupting me here? KTHXBAI." **[3]** Lindsay gulped.

Chris resumed. "Anyways, we will be hosting a dinner service tonight! There are many people in attendance, so you'll need to prepare yourself in terms of quality and longevity!"

"Chris and I will be sous chefs. I will be the Zebras' sous chef, and Chris will be the Rhinoceri's sous chef," said Don.

"Now, please be warned about Gordon. He's very foul-mouthed in the kitchen, and he's _VERY_ hot-tempered; worse than _you_ , Eva!" said Chris. Eva's unibrow rose. "He also holds the right to eject you from service if you _really_ mess up!"

"Gordon, have anything to say?" asked Don.

Gordon walked up. "You will have this time to come up with your menus, but please don't make your dishes until service starts at 6 PM tonight! There are shitloads of utensils provided in your kitchens, so you should also have no excuse to use your hands! Taste your food too, but only _one_ small bite!" Noah raised his hand. "Yes Noah."

"Do you think it's possible to sit people out? We've got a heavy eater and a couple strict vegans here," Noah said while pointing his thumb at Owen, Laurie, and Miles.

"Are you shitting me, mate?! What do you want _me_ to do about it?! They're _your_ teammates; _you_ control them, not me!" Noah frowned. "Now, do NOT piss me off; if I get pissed off enough, I'll just kick you out of the kitchen. If it gets _really_ bad, I'll shut down service, and you'll _ALL_ go to elimination to eliminate one person on each team!" Everyone gulped. "Now. Are, you, ready?"

"Yes chef," said the 82 campers.

"I said, ARE, YOU, _READY_?!"

"YES CHEF!" the 82 campers screamed back.

"Good! Start writing your menus!" said Gordon.

 **BLUE KITCHEN (RHINOCERI)**

An easel was placed in the back corner that didn't have the back exit. "Who wants to be head chef?" asked Jasmine. Noah and DJ raised their hands. "OK, do Rock Paper Scissors then."

The boys shook their fists three times, then drew their gestures. Both drew rock, so they went again. This time, DJ drew paper while Noah drew scissors.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Good thing they didn't play Rock Paper Scissors Dynamite…[4]**

"Yeah, I've mastered the art of Rock Paper Scissors," said Noah. "You have to be able to think about your past moves, and although it's luck-based, the other person is most likely to draw whatever gesture beats the one you just drew in a tie. I used this tactic to beat him fairly easily."

 ***STATIC***

Noah stood next to the easel. "Alright, any ideas for our menu?"

"I'm cool with anything, as long as there's no meat or fish dishes," said Miles.

"Sorry, but we have a whole station dedicated to meat as well as one for fish, so no," said Noah. Miles looked angry while Laurie looked worried. "Any other ideas?"

"I know a good creme brulee recipe passed down from my momma," said DJ.

"K, good." Noah wrote DJ's idea on the easel. "Any others?"

"Oh yeah. Lots of ideas," said DJ.

Noah smiled. "Perfect."

 **YELLOW KITCHEN (ZEBRAS)**

Courtney stood next to the next easel. "Alright, any ideas for our menu?"

"Woah woah, who said _you_ could lead us?" asked Jo.

"Hello?! I, am a CIT!"

"We've heard this story a million times!" said Heather.

"Ladies, please, she stepped up to be leader, so let her lead," said Brick.

"Of course _you_ take her side, Brick for brains!" spat Jo.

"Jo, that is enough! Respect your teammates!" said Ernesto.

"This is an A-B conversation, so _C_ TFU!" Jo yelled at him. Ernesto raised his eyebrows.

"Can you seriously not, girl?" said Stephanie.

"Alright alright, Courtney. Let's get this team in shape," said Brick, trying to stop a fight.

"Gladly. Now, are there any ideas?"

"I know a good crab cakes appetizer," said Shawn.

"OK." Courtney wrote Shawn's suggestion on the easel. "Anything else?"

 **BLUE KITCHEN**

The Rhinoceri had ten things listed. "Alright, we're making good progress," said Noah. The vegans weren't smiling, but Noah didn't notice. "Anyone else have an idea?"

"Ooh, a beef wellington!" piped in Lindsay. The vegans looked pissed as Noah wrote her suggestion on the easel.

 **YELLOW KITCHEN**

The Zebras only had seven things listed due to their earlier bickering, but they seemed to be functioning much better now.

"Anything else?" asked Courtney. She noticed Spud's trademark blank stare. "Spud? How about you?"

After his usual pause, the obese rocker snapped back to life. "Huh? Uh, something with potatoes!"

"OK, we'll add mashed potatoes to the garnish station!" Courtney added Spud's suggestion to the list.

 **BLUE KITCHEN**

The blue team currently had 21 dishes. "Alright, we're looking good. All we need is desserts. Any ideas?" said Noah.

"Ooh, cheesecake!" squealed Sierra.

"With strawberries!" chimed in Katie.

"Okay, a cheesecake with an optional strawberry sauce with strawberries." Noah wrote the high-pitched girls' suggestions on the board. "Alright, we're good!"

"Mmmm, that looks yummy," said Owen.

"Easy, chubby buddy. We'd have to make it, which we can't until service starts. And even then, you still can't eat more than a small taste. That's why I'm proposing _this_."

Although Noah's quote ended with a period, he actually wasn't done talking.

"A proposal? But...I love _Tyler_ , not you!" said Lindsay.

"That breaks my heart. _If_ , I had one," said Noah. He tried again. "Here's what I'm _suggesting_ : you, you, and you," he pointed at Owen, Laurie, and Miles. "I can't have you three causing us to lose, so I'm gonna have you three mess up on purpose so Gordon can kick you out."

"Aye aye, captain!" yelled Owen, seemingly unaware of the absurdity. The vegans shrugged at each other.

 **YELLOW KITCHEN**

The yellow team also had 21 dishes. "OK, what are we gonna do for dessert?"

"Thy can cast a spell to make instant brownies!" said Leonard.

Courtney looked confused. "Uhh, yes to the brownies; the rest, I'm not so sure. Alright, we're good!"

 **MEETING**

The two teams were gathered with Chris and Don in their respective positions. Gordon and Chef faced them.

"OK mates, I've printed out your team's menus to be used in tonight's service," said Gordon. "Now, instead of letting you guys pick stations, we're gonna pick them for you." Everyone gulped.

"For the Rhinoceri, I want Gerry, Tom, Ezekiel, Kelly, Ellody, and Topher on hot apps, Sammy, Pete, Harold, Amy, Sanders, and Jasmine on cold apps, Cody, Crimson, Cameron, Lindsay, Dara, and Laurie on meat, Veronica, Noah, Ella, Zoey, Miles, and Izzy on fish, Dave, Katie, Max, Blaineley, Gwen, and Rock on entrees, DJ, Owen, Sierra, Leshawna, and Eva on garnish, and Ennui, Sky, Ryan, Abby, and Mike on dessert." Miles and Laurie shared horrified glances.

"For the Zebras, I want Heather, Lightning, Stephanie, Jay, Carrie, and Taylor on hot apps, Bridgette, Scott, Shawn, Sugar, Beth, and Beardo on cold apps, Brody, Ernesto, Josee, Dakota, Jen, and Lorenzo on meat, Chad, Jacques, Chet, Mary, Brick, and Leonard on fish, Devin, Emma, Geoff, Trent, JD, and Scarlett on entrees, Courtney, Dwayne, Alejandro, Tyler, Spud, and Dawn on garnish, and Tammy, Kitty, Sam, Rodney, Jo, and Junior on desserts."

Gordon continued. "One final thing: make sure you communicate between stations! Talk to each other!" He faced Chef Hatchet. "Chef Hatchet?"

"Yes chef?"

"Open Hell's Kitchen please."

"Yes chef."

Several cars started piling in outside the mess hall, and soon the Wild Things **[5]** , the interns, the Warner siblings, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jeff Probst, and Mark Burnett entered the dining area. **[6]**

Chef Hatchet brings tickets up to Gordon, who walks to the blue kitchen. "Alright, listen up. We've got three capellini, two risotto, one lobster spaghetti, one tagliatelle, and one scallop."

"Yes chef!" yelled the Rhinoceri.

Gordon was then greeted by the rest of the app tickets given to him by Chef. He walked to the yellow kitchen. "Alright, listen up. We've got three clam chowder, two halibut, one swordfish, one cod, one lamb, one seabass, one tuna, and one wellington."

"Yes chef!" yelled the Zebras.

 **BLUE KITCHEN**

Noah could see Owen's eye already twitching. He signals for him to send out the tagliatelle completely raw. Instead, he eats it. Noah facepalmed.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Those are for the customers!" yelled Gordon. Owen then belched in his face. Gordon smashed a plate against the counter, then yelled, "Get out!"

Owen left the kitchen, with Noah smirking. _So far, so good_ , he thought to himself.

 **YELLOW KITCHEN**

"We're walking with the fish!" Brick called to the meat station as he, Chet, and Leonard brought their fish dishes up.

"Coming with meat!" said Jen as she and Dakota walked up with their meat dishes.

Gordon looked at their dishes. He brings back the tuna. "Everybody come here!" The team obliges.

Gordon holds up light pink tuna. "Raw tuna!" he yells.

Leonard knew what to do in this situation. "Roastius marinus!" he yells. Nothing happened. A couple of his teammates facepalmed.

"Get out!" yelled Gordon. Leonard left in a huff.

 **CONFESSIONAL: If you can't stand the heat, get out of Hell's Kitchen!**

"What Leonard did was so cool! I wonder if it would work if I did it," said Lorenzo.

 ***STATIC***

 **BLUE KITCHEN**

Eva gave Miles the spaghetti. All she had to do was cook the lobster in front of her and put it in. She looked at the lobster, then back at the lobsterless spaghetti. She then took the spaghetti up without putting the lobster in. Gordon noticed the lack of fish almost immediately.

"Where's the lobster in the lobster spaghetti?!" yelled Gordon.

"I'm a vegetarian," said Miles.

"You have _five_ other people on your station that could've cooked it for you!" At that point, Veronica, Noah, Ella, Zoey, and Izzy's faces fell. "All six of you, piss off!" The entire fish station complied. "Hot apps!"

"Yes chef?" said Tom, Gerry, Ezekiel, Kelly, Ellody, and Topher.

"Get on the fish station!"

"Yes chef!"

 **YELLOW KITCHEN**

"Walking with clam chowder!" said Devin as he, Emma, and Trent walked up with their clam chowder dishes. Gordon returned with them.

"I've got one that's perfect, one that's gooey, and one that's runny!" yelled the redhead. "Devin!"

"Yes chef?" Carrie smirked at a nervous Devin, which a worried Junior noticed.

"Yours was perfect!" Carrie promptly glared daggers. Gordon pointed at an unhappy Emma and Trent. "It's a shame these two fuckwits messed everything up for you!" The two raven-haired teens sighed. "Get out!" yelled Gordon. The two complied.

Devin refired his clam chowder with JD and Scarlett now taking over. When JD wasn't looking, Scarlett dumped pepper in his clam chowder, which quickly dissolved in the substance.

"Coming again with clam chowder!" called Devin as they brought their dishes up. Gordon stuck his tongue out after eating JD's.

"Who put pepper in their clam chowder?!" yelled Gordon.

"JD, I think that's you," Scarlett said like she didn't do anything.

"What?" said JD, oblivious to the sabotage.

"You don't realize you put pepper in the clam chowder?!" yelled Gordon. "Get out!" A bewildered JD left the kitchen. "So help me god, if you mess up _one more time_ , I'm kicking you all out."

"Yes chef!" said the team.

 **BLUE KITCHEN**

Topher delivers the lobster spaghetti up to the pass. Gordon tastes it, then puts it on a plate in front of him. "Service please!"

"YES!" Topher screams out. He gets shushed by many of his teammates.

"Hey, don't start pissing your knickers yet; that was only the first order!"

"Right, sorry."

 **YELLOW KITCHEN**

Devin, Scarlett, and Geoff walked up with clam chowder. Gordon puts them on the plates in front of him. "Service please!"

 **AN HOUR AND A HALF INTO SERVICE**

The teams had finished apps and entrees, and now they were focusing on desserts.

 **BLUE KITCHEN**

Ryan took the cheesecake out of the oven, and Abby put the strawberry filling over it. She then delivered it up to the pass. "Service please!" said Gordon. "Shut it down."

 **YELLOW KITCHEN**

"Brownies are ready!" called Kitty. Rodney plated them and took it up to the pass. "Service please!" said Gordon. "Shut it down."

 **MESS HALL**

"Great job, Gordon. You get $100,000 for all your hard work today," said Chris.

"Where would that much money be coming from?" Don asked confused.

"Uhhhhh…" Chris said while rubbing the back of his head.

The camera shows the inside of the winner's briefcase, which now contains $900,000.

Gordon collected his money. "Thanks mates."

"Now Gordon, you have the honor of deciding which team wins. Remember, you're allowed to declare both teams losers if you want to."

"Yeah...I'm sorry, but both teams were pretty rubbish in spite of the completed dinner service. Both of y'all lose."

Everyone alike groaned.

"Oh, save the groaning for when you're in bed!" said Chef. Everyone looked disgusted and appalled by his dirty joke.

" _Anyways_ , both teams will vote out one person!" said Chris. "Now piss off."

"Hey, don't steal my quote, mate!" said Gordon. Chris rolled his eyes.

 **OUTSIDE THE RHINOCERI CABIN**

"Noah, you didn't tell me what I needed to do to get sent out," said Owen.

"Well, that was _one_ way to get sent out. But I wanted you to send it out raw, not eat it. What if we kept messing up the tagliatelle? We'd run out."

"You also didn't tell me someone else could have cooked the lobster for the lobster spaghetti," said Miles.

"OK, admittedly, I was thinking too much about one problem. Besides, shouldn't we bring Jasmine into the picture as well?" 

"What?! What did _I_ do?!"

"You didn't try to choose between me and DJ as head chef. Maybe if you hadn't resorted to us doing Rock Paper Scissors, I wouldn't be head chef."

"Why you—?!"

"Save it, girl; he's not worth it," said Leshawna. "It looks like we have our decision."

 **OUTSIDE THE ZEBRAS CABIN**

"I still don't know how pepper ended up in my clam chowder," said JD.

"Easy. Scarlett," said Mary.

Scarlett gasped. "Mary?! How could you?! We're roommates! We even fucked each other once!"

"I was only using you for your own personal gain, bitch," said Mary.

Everyone went silent. DEAD silent. Even the crickets flying around stopped chirping to see what was going on.

"Oh, I should have known," said JD. "I fucking _knew_ you would be back to your old tricks."

"At least _we_ have room for one more." Everyone turned to look at Josee.

"Why thanks," said Scarlett.

"No problem. We already know who's going home, too," said Chad.

Everyone but JD, Mary, Chad, Scarlett, and Josee looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

 **CAMPFIRE**

In place of the usual stumps were two extra-large peanut gallery booths, one for each team. The campers sat down inside them. Chris, Chef, and Don walked in between the booths.

"Alright, you've cast your votes. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must take the Fireworks of Shame," said Chris. Chef held up a lighter as he said this.

"Since you're all here, you get to watch the other team's elimination in action. Consider it a little gift to make up for your joint-loss today," said Don.

"Rhinoceri, let's start with you. Tom, Gerry, Ezekiel, Kelly, Ellody, Topher, Sammy, Pete, Harold, Amy, Sanders, Cody, Crimson, Cameron, Lindsay, Dara, Laurie, Veronica, Ella, Zoey, Izzy, Dave, Katie, Max, Blaineley, Gwen, Rock, DJ, Sierra, Leshawna, Eva, Ennui, Sky, Ryan, Abby, and Mike!" said Chris, throwing a marshmallow as he called each name. "Noah, you had a very unconventional strategy as head chef today. Owen, you were the first one tossed from the kitchen on both teams combined, and you misunderstood Noah's signal. Miles, you refused to break your principals, and it got your whole station kicked out. And Jasmine, you were pretty much responsible for Noah being head chef by resorting to a lame decision maker. I mean, Rock Paper Scissors? Really?! The next marshmallow goes to...Miles! And after her is...Owen! Noah. Jasmine. This, is the final marshmallow. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Noah." The bookworm collected his marshmallow, smirking at an angry Jasmine as he did so.

 _No!_ A horrified Shawn realized as he saw his girlfriend stand up.

"Whatever. I really don't need this show anyway," said Jasmine.

"Stand right here, Jasmine. We're gonna blast both you and this next person at the same time," said Don. He turned to the Zebras, and he instantly noticed the uncomfortable looks all but five of them were wearing. "Must have been a _very_ heated discussion, I take it? Anyways, you heard what Chris said; I'm not gonna plagiarize him. Marshmallows go to...Heather, Lightning, Stephanie, Jay, Carrie, Taylor, Bridgette, Scott, Shawn, Sugar, Beardo, Beth, Brody, Dakota, Jen, Lorenzo, Jacques, Chet, Brick, Devin, Emma, Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Dwayne, Alejandro, Tyler, Spud, Dawn, Tammy, Kitty, Sam, Rodney, and Junior!" He threw them their marshmallows. "Ernesto. Jo. You voted for each other. Maybe a marshmallow for the each of you will settle it." He threw the two their marshmallows. Ernesto looked away from a glaring Jo. "Leonard, despite your early fuck-up, you're also safe!" He threw the wizard cosplayer a marshmallow. "Now. You five. It appears you've formed different voting blocks, with JD and Mary against Chad, Josee, and Scarlett. The question is, whose side did your teammates pick? Josee and Chad, you're safe!" He threw them their marshmallows.

At this point, Scarlett was smirking at Mary, who was glaring at her. JD watched them with a look of indifference.

Don continued. "Scarlett, you're safe!" He threw the brainiac a marshmallow. Mary and JD gasped. "Mary. JD. This, is the final marshmallow. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Mary." Mary caught her marshmallow with her thumb and index finger. "Do you know what you just started?" she asked Scarlett.

"Hell yeah I do."

Both teams were shocked at what they just saw.

 **CONFESSION: Hell's Kitchen's eliminations have got nothing on this! [7]**

"I feel really bad for the Zebras," said Zoey. "It doesn't look like they can get along at all. At least here I have Cam, Gwen, and Mike." She swoons at the last name.

 ***STATIC***

"Yep, it's official. Our team is in hell," said Junior. "My dad's not gonna freak out about that last word, will he?"

 ***STATIC***

"Why do I get the feeling my son said something he shouldn't have said?" asked Dwayne.

 ***STATIC***

JD sighed and stood up. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. It sucks _some people_ had to ruin it for me."

Chef strapped Jasmine and JD to a firecracker, and he lit their fuses. After three seconds, they went soaring.

"Now, we are _still_ not done," said Chris. "Every ten eliminations before the merge, we're gonna do a little something…" Everyone on both teams looked at each other anxiously.

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***

 **[1] Yep, that indeed, is Gordon from London (Ontario). He appeared in an aftermath in TDA.**

 **[2] South Park reference. They did it twice, one of which was to Sexual Harassment Panda.**

 **[3] Just an acronym I use that many Sucksters (and people similar to them) use. It means "OK thanks, bye" without any enthusiasm. Sucksters are people on survivorsucks, and many people into Total Drama, Survivor, Big Brother, and BFDI on YouTube/Google+ talk like them.**

 **[4] Rock loses to dynamite (gets blown up) and scissors beats it (snuffs the fuse). Paper however, ties it. Paper could get blown up, but it could also snuff the fuse. RPS-101 (Rock Paper Scissors with 101 different choices) resolves it by having paper beat it (snuffs the fuse) and rock and scissors losing to it (they both get blown up).**

 **[5] Remember, the Wild Things are the cast of Total Drama Dirtbags minus Alejandro (meaning the Killer, Billy the intern (at least in this story), a bear, Sasquatchanakwa, and an Eskimo), Robo Scuba Bear 4.0, and a random number of Chris robots.**

 **[6] In the original version (only readable on fanfiction dot net), there was a subplot involving Dot and Jeff rallying against the show. SpongeBob was also going to, but I never finished the chapter where he does so. That's why I picked them and their entourage to be guests in service.**

 **[7] Gordon Ramsay (who Gordon from London is based off of) tends to eliminate people who don't cause drama in comparison to weaker chefs who boost ratings. These eliminations were (hopefully) legit eliminations that were even more intense than Hell's Kitchen could ever dream of.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **#83: Mickey**

 **#82: Jasmine**

 **#81: JD**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Veronica  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Rock  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Ellody  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Max  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Emma  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Trent  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Courtney**

 **...aaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Our first double elimination this season! And what do you think Chris is gonna do to the campers next?**

 **Now let's talk about the eliminations. Jasmine was fodder. She didn't really have too much interactions with anyone else in TDPI, and pretty much everyone she did interact with was either on the other team, or had plots of their own that didn't need her. JD is the first of my OCs to go, because it turns out he really didn't have much to offer. He was added solely to bring a unique character to the table.**

 **Another shockingly quick chapter. I haven't had very much homework lately, and I only had "uptime days" ever since the last chapter was posted. You see, there are some days where I have the utmost urge to write and do whatever I need to get done. Then there are some where I really don't feel like doing it at all. "Uptime days" are the days where I feel like working. "Downtime days" are days where I don't feel like working.**

 **Huge change in plots regarding Scarlett and Mary, with the latter revealing she was only playing Scarlett for her own gain. Now we have two different villain alliances taking place.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Gordon from London entering the mess hall.

"We welcomed a special guest from London named Gordon to help out in the return of our cooking challenge from season one!"

The camera shows Noah talking to Owen, Laurie, and Miles, followed by Gordon snapping at Owen and kicking him out, and finally Miles' entire station getting kicked out.

"Gordon was a _very_ rough guy, but Noah brought it upon himself with his unconventional strategy of getting Owen and Miles to throw the challenge," said Don.

The camera shows Jasmine telling DJ and Noah to do Rock Paper Scissors, followed by Jasmine angrily standing up after her elimination.

"However, he managed to pin the blame on Jasmine for not deciding for herself he shouldn't be head chef, and Jasmine got the boot," said Chris.

The camera shows Scarlett putting pepper in JD's clam chowder.

"But she wasn't alone," said Don. "The Zesty Zebras messed up too."

The camera shows Gordon throwing out JD, followed by Chad saying something while smirking, and then finally JD reacting to his elimination.

"Scarlett sabotaged JD, and then jumped ship to Josee and Chad's alliance, and JD got the boot as well," said Don.

The camera shows Mary and Scarlett arguing.

"In addition, Mary openly admitted to betraying Scarlett! It's villain vs. villain!" remarked Chris.

The camera shows Chris announcing the new twist to the campers, followed by them looking at one another anxiously.

"We concluded our last episode by announcing a special twist that would take place every ten eliminations until the merge," said Don. "What might that twist be? Also, is Mary gonna find any allies to take on Scarlett, Chad, and Josee? Which party is truly villainous? Or is there a mysterious third party that has yet to make itself known? Did Mike successfully kill Vert? Will Ernesto be able to get Jo to respect her team? Anything else we don't already know? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" both hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The cast is still gathered at the campfire ceremony.

"Anyways, we figured since we're still a _long_ way away from the merge, let's shake things up a bit. When I call your name, you will join the opposite team," said Chris. Everyone looked at each other nervously. "Rock, come join the Zesty Zebras."

Rock gulped as he walked over to the yellow team.

"Emma, join the Rambunctious Rhinoceri."

"Bye sis." Kitty hugged her older sister before the latter made her way to the blue team. Noah's face lit up.

"Ellody, join the Zesty Zebras."

Ellody walked over to the team with a determined glare on her face.

"Courtney, join the Rambunctious Rhinoceri."

Courtney walked to the other team, a bit happy to be out of the Zebras' drama.

"Veronica, join the Zesty Zebras."

"Eeeeeeeee!" Veronica didn't even bother containing her excitement. She ran over to Ernesto and glomped him. The soccer captain had a huge smile on his face.

"And finally, Trent. You're a part of the Rambunctious Rhinoceri now."

Trent shrugged, then joined his new team without saying anything.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Good thing I never change. I don't wear any clothes, so there's no point.**

"After what I just saw, that was rockin' awful. Then again, I know a few people on this new team, so I guess it's not all bad," said Rock.

 ***STATIC***

"So, three team changes every ten eliminations? Real original Chris. Although I do thank you for putting me on Noah's team." Emma stopped and went wide-eyed. "Crap, they're gonna use that last sentence against me, are they?!"

 ***STATIC***

"Mary is being targeted by the villains alliance, yet she's made her hatred of me known since the very beginning." Ellody sighed. "It looks like I'm going to have to explore the villainous side of things."

 ***STATIC***

"So I'm on Gwen's team now. I hope she can forgive me for that _list_." Courtney shuddered at the memories of her most recent elimination.

 ***STATIC***

"Eeeeeeeeeee! I'm so happy the hosts moved me to Ernesto's team! I don't care what drama they've got; as long as Ernesto is safe, I'm happy!" said Veronica.

 ***STATIC***

"I'm just glad I'm not on the Zebras anymore; I've never met people so cutthroat in my life," said Trent. "They really need to just chill out; it's just a game...even if it is for a million dollars."

 ***STATIC***

"Alright, now let's pick out different rooms!" said Don. "Rock, what room would you like?"

"Boys room 3."

"OK, you will be rooming with Chet and Lorenzo." He turned to Emma. "What room would _you_ like, sweetheart?"

Emma groaned. "Don't call me sweetheart." She huffed. "I would like girls room 2 please."

"OK, you are rooming with Katie, Lindsay, Sierra, Abby, Dara, and Izzy." Don now faced Ellody. "What room would you like?"

Ellody didn't hesitate. "Girls room 4."

"Very well. You are rooming with Scarlett, Mary, and Chad." Don turned to Courtney. "What room would you like?"

"Girls room one," the CIT answered.

"OK, you will be rooming with Sammy, Gwen, Leshawna, Crimson, and Zoey." Don faced Veronica. "What room would you like?"

"Girls room one."

"Alright, you will be rooming with Carrie, Bridgette, Dawn, Kitty, Beth, and Jen." He turned to Trent. "What room would you like?"

"Boys room 4, please."

Don breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god none of them picked a room of the opposite gender," he said to himself. He then said out loud, "That means you're rooming with Cody, Ezekiel, and Dave. Alright, get a good night's sleep, everyone. After what went down tonight, you're definitely gonna need it."

 **ZEBRAS - GIRLS ROOM #4**

"I don't regret _anything_ I've done this season!" Mary snapped at Scarlett.

"Well you certainly will now," said a smirking Scarlett. "Just wait till we see you _squirm_." Mary gritted her teeth at the redheaded brainiac.

Ellody and Chad watched the catfight. Ellody, who had raised eyebrows, turned to look at a smirking Chad, who paid no mind to her.

 **CONFESSIONAL: When the show actually lives up to its name.**

"She is _so_ gonna learn not to betray me like that again," said Scarlett with a smirk.

 ***STATIC***

"This is excellent. Not only am I filled to the brim with power right now, but I get a free catfight as a reward," said Chad. He then glared at the camera. "What? Just because I am intelligent and strategic doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good catfight."

 ***STATIC***

Ellody held a scientific calculator. "I am hypothesizing that the sweet spot for persuading to involve myself in the villains alliance is at a later point in this...this…" She then looked at the camera. "I want to wait until Josee, Chad, and Scarlett get together after the challenge to join their alliance. Happy now?" she asked with a deadpan expression.

 ***STATIC***

The next morning, the campers were gathered in the mess hall.

"Alright, campers. Who can tell me today's challenge?" When only Sierra raised her hand, he said "besides Sierra!" Sierra whined and lowered her hand. When no one else spoke, Chris sighed. "OK Sierra, go for it!"

"The trust challenge!"

"Yep! And here's a little something for ya!" He threw a chocolate chip cookie at Sierra.

"Ooh, could I have a bite?" asked Owen, popping up behind Sierra.

The purple-haired girl just grimaced. "No way, it's mine!" Owen frowned and backed off.

"Just like in season one, we will be using the same challenges, only this time, the whole team gets involved instead of just two people!" Everyone looked at one another.

"We have randomly divided you guys into ten groups," said Don. "When I call your name, come outside with me. "Group one is Lindsay, Harold, Ella, and Mike for the Rhinoceri, and Lorenzo, Mary, Bridgette, Devin, and Beardo for the Zebras. Group two is Leshawna, Eva, Zoey, and Max for the Rhinoceri, and Ellody, Shawn, Heather, and Jo for the Zebras."

Those called followed Don outside.

 **OUTSIDE**

"So here's what's gonna happen: the group one people will be pulling the ropes for the group two people, meaning Lindsay helps Leshawna, Harold helps Eva, Ella helps Zoey, and Mike helps Max, Lorenzo and Mary helps Ellody, Bridgette helps Shawn, Devin helps Heather, and Beardo helps Jo." said Don. "Interesting line-up choices, if I do say so myself."

"Wait, why does Ellody have two people helping her up?" asked Heather.

"You guys have 41 people, as opposed to the other team's 39. Anyways, I don't feel like plagiarizing Chris's instructions from the first season, so…" He fired a gun towards the sky. "Gee, I wonder what's gonna fall from the sky this time," he deadpanned. A sparrow fell from the sky. "Oh, lovely."

"No, what's lovely is I GOT A JAR OF DIR-RT! I GOT A JAR OF DIR-RT!" yelled Jack Sparrow, holding up a jar of dirt. Again, I never said it was the bird. Don looked at the camera with a confused expression.

 **CLIFF**

Mary stood by her and Lorenzo's rope with her arms crossed, leaving the boy to do all the work. "I am _not_ helping Ellody," she declared.

"Why not? Wasn't she your partner in the Ridonculous Race?" asked Lorenzo.

"I had no one else to sign up with. I've ditched her first thing this season."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You seem to be high on the villains alliance's shit list right now."

"I still don't need her."

"Well, don't you need all the help you can get?"

"I'll think about my options, but I am _not_ turning to Ellody." To prove her point, Mary swiped the rope from Lorenzo (Lorenzo: "HEY!") and let go of it, causing Ellody to fall to the bottom of the cliff. This caused the Rhinoceri to overtake her, winning the first challenge.

"Ooh, and the Rhinoceri get their first point!" said Don.

 **INSIDE THE MESS HALL**

"OK, let's get the next challenge started," said Chris. Group three contains Rock, Taylor, Carrie, and Ernesto for the Zebras, and Sierra, Sky, Katie, and Topher for the Rhinoceri. Group four contains Dwayne, Brody, Josee, and Brick for the Zebras, and Tom, Blaineley, Crimson, and Sanders for the Rhinoceri. I want you to stand near the side of the tables facing Chef's kitchen. The rest of you, get up and...just watch I guess."

After everyone did that, Chris continued. "Group three will be cooking gumbo for group four. That means Rock cooks for Dwayne, Taylor for Brody, Carrie for Josee, Ernesto for Brick, Sierra for Tom, Sky for Blaineley, Katie for Crimson, and Topher for Sanders. Let us all hope you do a better job then Chef."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Chef from a distance.

"Since I can't fire a gun indoors, I'll just say 'go!'" said Chris. The campers started cooking for their respective teammates.

Rock and Taylor briefly locked eyes. What they didn't see was when they went back to their cooking, they were both smiling. There was something else they didn't notice, but we'll let you see that one for yourselves.

"Time's up! Group four, let's eat!"

Group three put their bowls of gumbo in front of group four, and the latter started eating. Unfortunately, something _horribly_ amiss started to take place.

"Uh, is that a green rocking horse in orange jello? Or is it turquoise?" said Dwayne.

"I don't know man, but can someone stop flashing that yellow light off and on?" said Brody.

Everyone looked at the two campers nervously. Josee hid a smirk.

 **FLASHBACK**

Josee had already woken up, but before she went to the mess hall, she decided to walk outside for a bit. She saw a pair of mushrooms growing outside the mess hall entrance. Smirking, she took them.

 **TIME SKIP**

When Rock and Taylor locked eyes, Josee snuck a mushroom into their gumbo.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Can someone please explain to me _what_ those two are doing?!" demanded Chris. Now Dwayne and Brody were pounding the ground. "We must find a route to ESCAAAAAAPE!" yelled Brody.

"Who's spraying that white mist?! It's getting realllll fucking cold in here," said Dwayne.

"I don't know, ask their chefs," said Josee.

"Wait, what?" said Taylor.

"Cut the bullshit; did you put LSD-infused mushrooms in their gumbo?"

"I didn't see any mushrooms!" said Rock.

"Me neither!" said Taylor. Then she gasped. "Oh, those _idiots_!"

Josee didn't look any less thrilled than she had been.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Speak up; it's too dark!**

"I don't feel worried in the slightest about her finding out. Our team is filled with brain-dead idiots. This game is _so_ mine." She laughed maniacally.

 ***STATIC***

"Anyways Zebras, you're currently 0-for-2. One more loss, and your asses are going to the campfire tonight," said Chris. The team gulped. "Oh, and Chef? We need two tranquilizer darts! _Heavy duty_ tranquilizer darts!" The chef could be heard groaning off-screen.

 **TIME SKIP**

The cast was now outside.

"Welcome to our third challenge! This is the William Tell challenge, where you're trying to shoot apples off of people's heads! Group five, the shooters, will be Ezekiel, Cody, Dara, and Trent for the Rhinoceri, and Sugar, Jay, Jacques, and Spud for the Zebras. While blindfolded, you will try and shoot Owen, Dave, Sammy, and Abby for the Rhinoceri, and Dawn, Scarlett, Scott, and Tammy for the Zebras."

Chef put blindfolds on group five, who all held bow and arrows. He then put apples on the heads of group six.

"Ready? Go!" Don fired the gun, and a hawk fell from the sky. "Oh Jesus, figures."

"I _figure_ this is something right up my alley!" said Hawkeye.

When Hawkeye didn't leave, Don said, "you can leave now."

"Nah, I wanna watch this," said the Marvel superhero.

"Uh, I've never fired a bow and arrow before," said Jay.

"Oh, it's easy! Just pull back, and it'll fly!" said Abby.

"Why are you helping the other team?" said Emma.

"I just wanted to help him...sorry."

Jay, still nervous, shot his arrow at a smirking Scarlett. Once the arrow was released, Scarlett stood on her tiptoes and stuck her tongue out. The arrow hit her tongue, and she started screaming.

"Oh my, that was brutal Jay," said Don.

"Huh?" Jay took off his blindfold to see Scarlett pointing at her tongue, which had a big cut on it. "Thou thot at thy thounge!" she said.

"Oooooohh...sorry." Jay quickly tried to deflect the blame. "But uh, Abby told me how to shoot!"

"What?! I was only trying to help!" Abby looked upset.

Scarlett smirked at what she was witnessing.

 **CONFESSIONAL: When the aptly-named Scarlett gets a scar on her tongue.**

Abby looked worried. "I'm not evil! I was only trying to help someone!"

 ***STATIC***

"Nice move, Jay. Blaming someone else for your mistakes. You are _so_ desperate to have to resort to that," said Scarlett.

 ***STATIC***

"So that means the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win!" said Don. The Rambunctious Rhinoceri cheered, while the Zesty Zebras looked down angrily.

"You know what this means Zebras, it's—" Chris was interrupted by his cell phone's ringtone. "Ugh, it's the network." He accepted the call. "Yeah? WE'VE ONLY FILLED UP HALF THE EPISODE SPACE?!" He quickly ended the call in a fit of rage. "Apparently, we don't have enough footage for a full episode, so we'll keep going even though we already know who won."

"When I call your name, come with Chris. Group seven: Gwen, Amy, Ryan, and Miles for the Rhinoceri, and Tyler, Sam, Chad, and Dakota for the Zebras. Group eight: Gerry, Laurie, Pete, and Courtney for the Rhinoceri, and Chet, Kitty, Veronica, and Geoff for the Zebras."

 **IN A NEW LOCATION OUTSIDE**

Eight ponds, four blue, four yellow, appeared with a trapeze hanging above them all.

"Welcome to the fourth challenge! In this one, group seven stands at one end of the pond, and they will try to direct group eight to make it to the other side."

"Um, ew! Did someone pee in our pools?" asked Dakota.

"No," said Chris.

 **FLASHBACK**

The hosts had just set up the last trapeze. "Whoo! Bathroom break!" said Chris.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"On your marks, get set, go!" Chris fired his gun, and a big bird fell from the sky.

"Whew, what a big fall!" said Big Bird. He then got up and left. Chris shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Chad was helping Veronica. "Just stand on your tippy toes. It should be within reaching distance."

Veronica took the bait, leaned over, and…

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Ernesto. His girlfriend fell into the jellyfish-infested water.

"SOMEONE GET HER!" yelled Bridgette.

"On it, chica!" said Jordan. He grabbed a lacrosse stick and pointed it at Veronica for her to grab onto.

"Ugh, what happened?" Veronica asked as she resurfaced.

" _Someone_ tricked you," seethed Ernesto. Veronica returned Ernesto's glare.

"Alright, meet at the top of the cliff for our last challenge!" said Chris.

 **TOP OF THE CLIFF**

"Welcome to your final challenge of the day, campers!" said Don. "If you haven't competed already, your time has officially come. In case you need a refresher, here's who's competing. Group nine has Kelly, Noah, Emma, and Ennui for the Rhinoceri, and Beth, Stephanie, Rodney, and Alejandro for the Zebras. Group ten has Izzy, Cameron, and DJ for the Rhinoceri, and Lightning, Jen, Leonard, and Junior for the Zebras! Rhinoceri, since there are only three of you in group ten, two of you will need to partner up."

Noah and Emma took each other's hands and blushed.

"Ready...set...go!" Don fired the gun, and a blue jay fell from the sky.

"Woah, am I on Total Drama?!" asked Mordecai. "Sweet! I better call Rigby!" He then ran off.

"OK Izzy, just keep going up—I mean straight, straight!" Kelly tried to correct her mistake.

"Up? OK!" The psycho hose beast lifted her _top_ up, taking it off.

"Holy shit…" Rodney saw what just happened. Unfortunately, this distracted him, and he and Leonard crashed into a stray tree, ending their run.

"Ooh, and the Rhinoceri win in a shutout!" The blue team cheered wildly, while the yellow one looked down angrily. "Zebras, you know what this means."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

The team, sans the villains alliance, was gathered in the mess hall.

"Now that the villains alliance is gone doing 'you know what,' we can discuss the vote," said Junior.

"Well, we can narrow it down to three people," said Jacques. "I say Josee. I can't believe she went from having a hard-on for winning to throwing a challenge so cruelly."

"I'm voting for Scarlett," declared Mary.

"I vote Chad for tricking my girlfriend," said Ernesto.

"How about this: we split the votes in three in the event one of them has an idol," said Ellody.

Some murmurs in agreement were made, then the team dispersed. A smirking Ellody however, looked for the villainous trio and found them under their cabin's steps.

"There you are. I am interested in joining your alliance. I possess important information."

"Information about the vote off?" asked Scarlett. When the tan genius nodded, she said "do tell."

"The rest of the team doesn't know my current status. They plan to split the votes amongst the three of you."

The three looked at each other nervously for the first time. "Let's talk to some people, shall we?" suggested Josee. The villains nodded and took off.

 **TIME SKIP**

Spud was handed an anonymous note. He, along with Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, and Beardo started reading it. "Well, I see that person's point," said Chet. "He took out a red marker and wrote "we're in!" on the paper.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Shawn, Lightning, Tyler, and Brick were gathered together. Facing them was Chad, who had his glasses off, a bald wig, brown contacts, and he wore a gray suit with a burgundy tie.

"Hello, I am Danny Wilson here to promote my new protein shake," said Chad in a british accent. "It makes you stronger, so in no time, you'll be the army general, leader of the varsity track team, Heisman trophy winner, and zombie assassin."

The four boys' faces lit up, and they each took a shake.

 **FLASHBACK**

Chad puts white amnesia powder in the shakes.

 **PRESENT DAY, ELSEWHERE**

Scarlett sobbed, or rather, took a droplet of water and ran it along her cheek.

Jay walked up. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I'll do anything to make up for it."

"It's fine. Maybe you could vote for...come closer." Jay leaned over to Scarlett, who started whispering something in his ear.

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Zesty Zebras sat at the campfire. Many of the non-villains smirked at the villains alliance, who feigned nervousness.

"You've all cast your votes, now let's see who the unlucky loser is," said Chris. "When I call your name, congratulations, you're safe. Lorenzo, Bridgette, Devin, Beardo, Ellody, Shawn, Heather, Jo, Rock, Taylor, Carrie, Ernesto, Dwayne, Brody, Brick, Sugar, Jay, Jacques, Spud, Dawn, Scott, Tammy, Tyler, Sam, Dakota, Geoff, Kitty, Veronica, Chet, Beth, Stephanie, Alejandro, Lightning, Jen, Leonard, and Junior!" He threw them their marshmallows. At this point, the people the alliance hadn't tried to trick were smirking at them, who continued to pretend they were in danger.

Chris looked at the card he had that told him the voting results and smirked. "Josee, Chad, and Scarlett!" He tossed the villains their marshmallows. Those who voted with them looked confused, Ellody hid a smirk, and everyone else gasped. Mary's eyes looked as wide as dinner plates. I guess you could say she thought she was done as dinner…

"Rodney. Mary. This...is the final marshmallow. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Mary." The white genius sighed heavily as she caught her marshmallow. She then seethed at the trio of smirking villains.

Rodney stood up angrily. "Of course, the _one_ person who _actually_ messed up in the challenge goes home. _Real_ nice!"

Chef walked over and strapped the big boy into a firecracker, lit the fuse, and in three seconds, the country boy went flying.

The hosts walked up. "And the villains prevail again!" said Don. "How long will they last until they lose their power? How will Emma, Courtney, and Trent do now that they're out of that hellhole? How will Rock, Ellody, and Veronica do now that they're in it? Is Veronica gonna take her relationship with Ernesto to the next level now that they're on the same team? I heard Rock and Taylor locked eyes for a second and then hid smiles from each other...tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" yelled Hawkeye from off-screen.

"He's still here?" muttered Don.

 **MEANWHILE**

Duncan saw a sign that said, "Muskoka: 200 kilometers."

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **#83: Mickey**

 **#82: Jasmine**

 **#81: JD**

 **#80: Rodney**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Courtney  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Max  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Scarlett  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Rodney  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! So every ten chapters until the merge, three people on each team swap teams, creating a new "wave," meaning this is the first chapter of the second wave. I look at all the characters in serious need of development, and I pick the ones most likely to succeed on the opposite team. Consider it a second chance for them.**

 **Rodney left because there was the plot I had in the first few chapters, but it's dead and gone now since several new ones have been/currently are/will be coming our way, and Rodney doesn't offer anything to help.**

 **Doesn't look like Mary's a villain anymore now, is she? Bad judgement calls and jumping ship hasn't helped her so far.**

 **Ellody on the other hand, appears to be a villain alongside the villainous trio, minus the team knowing about her status. Does she have the game totally in control now?**

 **What great lengths are Josee, Chad, and Scarlett willing to go? How long** _ **will**_ **they go before they fall from grace?**

 **How much longer until Duncan arrives?**

 **What about the two love triangles? They still exist!**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Lorenzo and Mary talking to each other, ending with Mary grabbing their rope, causing Ellody to fall.

"Our campers got to know how trustworthy their fellow teammates were," said Chris. "Let's just say I wouldn't trust many of them to babysit Larry!" **[1]**

The camera shows Josee putting mushrooms in Rock and Taylor's gumbo, followed by Scarlett deliberately getting shot in the tongue by Jay, and finally Chad calling out false directions.

"The Zesty Zebras lost courtesy of the villains alliance's sabotage!" said Don.

The camera shows Josee's anonymous note being signed, Chad advertising protein shakes as someone else, and Scarlett pretending to sob to Jay.

"However, their craftiness swayed some of the dumber members of their team onto their side without them realizing what they got into!"

The camera shows Ellody suggesting splitting the vote, followed by her talking to the villains alliance.

"Let's not forget Ellody going behind her team's back and secretly agreeing to help the villains alliance for her own gain!" said Don.

The camera shows Rodney being distracted by a topless Izzy, followed by his reaction to getting eliminated.

"In the end, it was Rodney, the only one who legitimately messed up in the challenge, who got hit with an _epic_ blindside!" said Chris.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will go above the clouds tonight? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" yelled Hawkeye from off-screen.

"He's _still_ here?" muttered Don.

*cue intro*

The cast was gathered in the mess hall.

"OK campers, who can tell me what comes next?" asked Chris. As always, only Sierra raised her hand. "For a cookie," he added while holding up a chocolate chip cookie. Several campers' hands shot up. "Sierra, you had your hand up first! Care to tell me?"

"The basic training challenge with Chef!"

"Correct!" The raven-haired host threw the cookie at Sierra. "For today's challenge—"

"Sorry I'm late!" Hawkeye burst into the mess hall. The hosts looked at each other with a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"Aw sweet, it's Hawkeye!" said Harold.

"Yeah I know, I'm amazing," Hawkeye brushed off the recognition.

"Well, I _was_ just gonna have Chef host the challenge again, but since _he's_ here," Chris jerked his thumb at Hawkeye. "We'll let him host today."

"Follow me!" Hawkeye said while making a "let's go" gesture.

The campers left the mess hall, leaving just Chris and Don. "Well, I guess we get to sleep in today," said Don.

"Eeyup," said Chris.

Hawkeye popped up behind them and yelled, "No you don't; you get your asses out here NOW!" Startled, the two hosts complied.

 **OUTSIDE**

"So apparently in season one of this show, you guys hold on to a bunch of canoes while we sit on top of them," said Hawkeye. "We're gonna split your guys into four groups, and this challenge will not end until a team has all four groups lose someone, or after 30 minutes. Whichever comes first."

Hawkeye continued with the teams. "Rhinoceri, I want Tom, Harold, Cody, Leshawna, Abby, Courtney, Crimson, Eva, Zoey, and Lindsay in group one, Laurie, Cameron, Ennui, Gwen, Dave, DJ, Owen, Izzy, and Miles in group two, Sierra, Ezekiel, Trent, Ella, Sky, Gerry, Emma, Sanders, Sammy, and Ryan in group three, and Katie, Max, Kelly, Mike, Blaineley, Noah, Dara, Pete, and Topher in group four." The rhinoceri got into their groups and picked up their canoes, which were blue.

"Zebras, I want Scarlett, Sugar, Stephanie, Leonard, Mary, Tyler, Ernesto, Shawn, Junior, and Tammy in group one, Chet, Lorenzo, Jen, Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Beardo, Taylor, Brick, and Beth in group two, Josee, Scott, Chad, Jay, Geoff, Devin, Lightning, Bridgette, Sam, and Ellody in group three, and Rock, Carrie, Kitty, Dakota, Spud, Veronica, Jacques, Dawn, Brody, and Dwayne in group four." The zebras got into their groups and picked up their canoes, which were yellow.

 **TIME SKIP**

Chris, Don, Keith, and Hawkeye sat on the Rhinoceri's canoes (in order), while Morgan, Lance, Millie, and Jordan sat on the Zebras' canoes (again in order).

"Alright, this challenge is ON!" Hawkeye shot an arrow at the sky.

"Why couldn't you use a gun? Chris and I would have lent you ours," said Don.

"Are you shittin' me? Are you not aware of how horrible shots you two are?" said Hawkeye. A few campers snickered.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"This shit's boring; let's see some shit get turnt!" said Lance. He stood up and started jumping on his canoe, causing the lifters of his canoe to strain a little.

"Ooh, could we join?" asked Chris.

"Sure nigga," said Lance.

All eight staff members started jumping on the canoes, causing a few screams from the campers. "Cease this instant!" Tammy threw confetti in the air, taking a hand off the canoe in the process.

Don stopped jumping on his canoe. "Tammy, you're out! The rest of you, you may let go," he said. "Ring the bell of shame that way!" He pointed to a golden bell by the dock. The viking cosplayer sighed and walked away from her team. Don jumped off his canoe, and the lifters of it dropped it.

Keith jumped off his canoe and faced Sky.

"Oh yeah, let's _all_ start walking around them," said Chris. He jumped off his canoe, and the rest of the staff followed.

"You know you want me, babe," Keith said to Sky. Sky glared at him, then turned away from him. Keith pulled on her hair, turned her head for her, and kissed the wide-eyed athlete on the lips.

" _Minus_ that," added Chris.

Sky slapped Keith silly, and the dazed intern fainted. Her teammates (and some of the Zebras) started cheering until…

"Sky, since you took your hand off the canoe to slap him, your group is out!" said Hawkeye. Sky and her group dropped the canoe.

Sky looked a bit disappointed, but nevertheless kissed Dave on the cheek and said "good luck" to him. As she walked to ring the bell of shame, he looked lovestruck.

 **10 MINUTES INTO THE CHALLENGE**

"Not that anyone cares, although I'm sure you _all_ care, but my 18th birthday is coming up," said Taylor. **[2]**

"What do you want _us_ to do about it?" asked Chris.

"I was thinking maybe a concert of some sort."

Rock didn't skip a beat. "I can arrange that!"

"How? Last time I recall, it was just you and potato-man."

"Oh, we can find three more people!"

"I don't mind joining!" said Chet.

"Me neither!" agreed Lorenzo.

Beardo flashed a thumbs up with a ding sound playing.

"OK. Just promise you'll have something done by then." She then leaned in and whispered to Rock (without taking her hands off the canoe), "and if you do good _enough_ , I might give you a little extra _tip_."

"Ooh, a tip! Is it bigger than a quarter? Cuz, that's the biggest amount of money I've ever gotten," the long-haired rocker said sadly.

"Oh yeah, it'll be way bigger than that!" Taylor said, a bit unusually sympathetic.

"OK cool. Well, rock ya later!"

Unbeknownst to them, Kelly had been watching the whole thing.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I've got something rock solid…**

"Is she developing a soft side?!" asked Kelly in surprise.

 ***STATIC***

After 30 minutes, Hawkeye spoke up. "Alright, it's been 30 minutes. You may drop your canoes."

Everyone promptly dropped their canoes, with the screaming staff members still on.

Hawkeye rubbed his temple. " _After_ we jump off," he said. "Meet back in the mess hall for the next challenge!"

 **MESS HALL**

Twelve aluminum trash cans stood in front of Chef's kitchen window.

"Well, we made it to the second round with only two casualties," said Hawkeye. "I'm sure you're all hungry now, so…" The Jeremy Renner superhero kicked down all twelve cans, revealing trashed foods of each food group. The campers recoiled in disgust. "Don't worry, you'll get all your major food groups. Anyone who doesn't eat in thirty minutes gets cut!" The disgusted cast shared glances with one another. "Dig in!"

Izzy dove into her team's meat can. "Mmmmmm, I'm a carnivore! Yummmmmm…" She took an a leg of ham with a bite taken out of it and starting ripping the meat off like a wolf.

"Oh ho ho ho, boy! Let me join!" Owen grabbed a gray turkey and gobbled it in one bite.

"Did he just—" questioned Dara.

Noah held up a finger. "Like Sadistic and Sadistic-er say, don't question the logic of this show."

"Aren't they your friends though?"

"Yeah, but...let's just say I'm the hot dog that brings the buns together." The quiet girl raised an eyebrow at Noah's unintentional double entendre. "Oh! I mean, uh…"

The girl just smiled. "I know what you meant."

Emma saw the conversation. She promptly ran to the grains can and found a half-eaten dinner roll. She shrugged, took a bite out of it, and gagged.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I wonder how long it took for the staff to eat all of that food. Wait a minute, is that** _ **even**_ **theirs?**

"No I'm not jealous. I just wanted Noah to see me eat so he could stop talking to that new girl and get his butt into gear!" Emma looked around and gripped her arm with her other hand. "I mean...hey, I never said I was jealous!"

 ***STATIC***

"Oh that reminds me." Noah ran over and swiped the roll from Emma's hands, eating it for her.

"Oh, Noah! Hi...thanks. Uh…" Emma didn't know what to say. "So...you were talking to someone over there…"

"Dara? No, we're just friends. Why do you think I went out of my way to finish your painful job for you?" Emma blushed. "And as an added bonus, I ate a bite out of something, meaning I participated too. Now neither of us need to keep going, sweetheart." Emma giggled and covered her mouth.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I wonder what a heart tastes like.**

"You're right. I guess I kind of am being a bit too clingy. After Jake broke up with me for 'taking things too fast' *she puts air quotes on those words*, I'm trying to be as cautious as I can with Noah," said Emma. She then smirked. "Sorry Nemma haters, but we're a ship that _can't_ be sunk."

 ***STATIC***

Jay dug through his team's fats can and found an unopened container with a slice of cheesecake with strawberry filling inside.

Kitty was passing by when she stopped. "Oh hi, Jay! Looks like you got lucky today!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Could I have some, too?"

"Sure."

 **CONFESSIONAL: *drops a slice of American cheese on top of a slice of red velvet cake* I don't think I'm doing it right…**

Jay stood proudly. "I got to eat actual food _and_ say more than one sentence to a girl that has nothing to do with us being OK?" He then looked at the camera a bit uneasy. "Mickey, I'm sorry, I don't know how else to say this, but I _think_ you might be the reason we've been having such bad luck. I could be wrong though. Try doing stuff on your own and see if the problem is us being together."

 **DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"And it appears you no longer need to wear that silly headgear," The Doctor said. **[3]**

"Woohoo!" cried Mickey, raising his arms up.

 **RETURN**

"Huh. I stand corrected. Two rights make a wrong, I guess."

 ***STATIC***

"You two have not eaten anything yet!" Hawkeye was talking to the vegans.

"This is _not_ what recycling is for!" said Laurie.

"Disposing," corrected the Avenger.

"We are _not_ the end of their cycle!" Miles agreed with her darker-haired friend.

"Well, I suppose there's _another_ use for this then…" Hawkeye proceeds to take a cow's organ and throws it on the ground outside.

The vegans gasped, then pointed angrily at the superhero. "You MONSTER! You are hurting our mother nature!" cried Laurie.

"Either start eating or I throw more trash!" Hawkeye flung a cow's dick through the mess hall, and it too landed outside.

The vegans looked at each other, then glared back at Hawkeye. "We'll _fight_ you," Miles declared firmly.

Everyone in the mess hall stopped what they were doing and gasped. Laurie lunged at the superhero...only to get shot back down by him. Miles wasn't bothered by this, and she kept running. She got knocked out by Hawkeye in one punch.

"What can I say? Bow and arrows aren't my _only_ weapon," said the Avenger.

"This guy's better than I thought," Don muttered to Chris, who nodded.

 **30 MINUTES INTO THE CHALLENGE**

"Well, we managed to go another half hour with only two more people dropping out," said Hawkeye. "For your next challenge, you will write a five page essay about how awesome I am!" The cast groaned and rolled their eyes. "Oh, stop complaining. Complaining brings paining that leads to no gaining and popularity waning!" **[4]** The campers, not sure how to react, got to work. "Oh, and no sleeping during this!"

 **AFTER WRITING**

"Is everyone done?" asked Hawkeye. When he looked around and saw no one else writing, he continued. He picked up a smirking Scarlett's paper. "I love Hawkeye because he is really really...really really really...really...this is one long sentence with five pages of reallys in between!"

"It's 500 words exactly. You can count them if you'd like."

"Uh, no. Chef might have been lenient about that in the first season, but I certainly am not. Get out and ring the bell of shame!" A disappointed Scarlett had no choice but to walk outside. Hawkeye looked around and saw Harold, Tom, Trent, Gerry, Pete, Ezekiel, Topher, Ella, Dara, Cody, Spud, Sam, and Lorenzo had fallen asleep. He promptly blew his airhorn, startling everyone.

"Yeah, how about warning _us_ when you're gonna do that?" said Gwen.

"Nah," was the superhero's reply. "The 13 of you that fell asleep, ring that bell!" They obliged. "The rest of you, follow me outside, but change into your swimsuits first."

 **ON THE BEACH**

The teams were tethered to a rope with sandbags clipped to their backs. They were in an enclosed square, with the Zebras on the side closest to the shore and the Rhinoceri on the side furthest from it. They shivered in the water. "The water sure gets cold at night," said Bridgette. Forgot to mention, it's been night ever since they finished writing those essays.

"Yeah, don't care," said Hawkeye. "Anyways, you are all tethered to a giant ass rope."

"Is that why it smells so weird?" asked Lindsay. The contestants looked at the rope and noticed it was flesh colored, and the texture felt like flesh too.

"Yeah, I found the stash of former interns on this show, sliced off their ass cheeks with my arrows, and then contorted them into that long rope you're holding!"

"EWW!" The rest of the cast screamed. The interns put their hands over their asscheeks.

Hawkeye just laughed. "Anyways, you are to run around that half kilometer track while carrying 5 kilogram sandbags." The camera shows the cast looking at one another. "The object of this last challenge is to tag the other team out." The camera went back to Hawkeye. "If you get too tired to continue, you can unclip yourself, but you must give your sandbag to someone else." He took out his bow and arrow. "Everyone ready?" When the campers nodded, he shot an arrow up to the sky and yelled "go!"

The campers began running around the square. After twenty seconds, Brick, who was leading the Zebras, slowed to a walk. "Walk, soldiers. Walk." The team followed suit, but they were a bit confused. "Why can't we just run?" asked Jo.

"We'll catch them by surprise, soldier." Jo rolled her eyes.

"OK, let them have their little game," Courtney ordered her team to walk as well.

After ten seconds, Brick yelled, "let's move soldiers!" and began running again. Unfortunately, he was back to walking after five seconds. "I can't run right now. I'm too tired."

"Then hand your sandbag to me," said Jo.

"A true soldier never quits," said Brick.

"Ugh, good grief! How about speed-walking?!"

"OK, will do." The Zebras started speed-walking, until…

"Amigos! They are catching up to us!" shouted Alejandro. The Zebras were on a full sprint.

"Alright, we'll jog," said Brick. They started to pick up speed, only to stop after five seconds. "I'm sorry, I can't do it."

"The Rhinoceri are now on the same side of the course as the Zebras!" said Hawkeye.

Jo lunged at Brick, and she quickly detached an angry Brick from the rope. "Finally, let's start winning!" The Zebras started running faster than the Rhinoceri.

"The Zebras are making a comeback!" said Hawkeye.

"If it makes us go faster..." said Noah. He and Owen unclipped themselves.

"Owen and Noah dropping out!"

At this point, the Zebras were on the side opposite the Rhinoceri. Cameron, Leshawna, and Sammy dropped out next.

"Cameron, Leshawna, and Sammy are out! Say, shouldn't Amy be mocking Sammy right now?"

"It's a long story," said Chris.

The Rhinoceri still weren't getting any faster. "The Zebras are less than 100 meters away from the finish line!" announced Hawkeye.

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Jo.

"50 meters!" yelled Hawkeye!

"40!"

"30!"

"20!"

"10!"

Just seconds later, Jo tagged Sanders, the one farthest back for the Rhinoceri.

"And the Zebras win!" announced Hawkeye.

The Zebras cheered, except for Brick, who was scowling with crossed arms.

"Rhinoceri! You have a date with us at the campfire! Take ten to discuss the vote!"

 **IN FRONT OF THE ZEBRA BOYS' CABIN**

"You dishonored my code, soldier!" yelled Brick.

"You don't think the army isn't stubborn like you?" taunted Jo.

"You know what?! No more Mr. Nice Guy! I _will_ enforce…" The cadet lowered his voice to a whisper. "... _Drill Sergeant McNasty_."

More than half the team gasped.

Jo just laughed. "That is _so_ pathetic. Hawkeye, Chris, Don?"

The hosts were standing by the beach. "Yeah?" called Don.

"We're forfeiting immunity!" Jo called back.

Now the whole team gasped.

 **CONFESSIONAL: WHAM!**

"Who the _fuck_ does she think she is?" said Brick. "You know, I kind of like this new attitude of mine."

 ***STATIC***

"This is perfect; Jo and Brick have a conflict! There's _no way_ my alliance and I are in danger," Josee said confidently.

 ***STATIC***

"Yep. This team gets worse by the episode," said Ernesto. "I am _not_ giving up, though."

 ***STATIC***

"So I noticed Rock and his band voted with Josee's stupid alliance yesterday," said Taylor. "I managed to sweet-talk them and some other people into voting _someone else_ out…"

 ***STATIC*, ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Zesty Zebras were gathered at the elimination ceremony.

"Well for the first time ever, a team has forfeited their victory to go to the elimination ceremony," said Chris. "You've all cast your votes, yadda yadda yadda. Marshmallows go to...Sugar, Stephanie, Leonard, Mary, Tyler, Ernesto, Shawn, Junior, Chet, Lorenzo, Jen, Heather, Alejandro, Beardo, Taylor, Beth, Scott, Jay, Geoff, Devin, Lightning, Bridgette, Sam, Ellody, Rock, Carrie, Kitty, Dakota, Spud, Veronica, Jacques, Dawn, Brody, Dwayne, Josee, Chad…"

At this point, the alliance smirked, and Jo and Brick glared down each other. "Jo and Brick!"

The alliance gasped as the two jocks caught their marshmallows with two fingers, never taking their eyes off each other.

Scarlett stood up angrily. "NOOOOO! This game should have been MINE! _**MINE!**_ "

Chef ran over and strapped the defeated villain into a firecracker, lit the fuse, and in three seconds, she went flying.

The Zebras left, leaving a still slack jawed Josee and Chad behind. "Sooooo...looks like we're fucked," said Chad.

"We don't know if Ellody voted with us or not," said Josee.

"Well Hawkeye, you were a _phenomenal_ host, and as disgusting as it was, you made _great_ use of our dead interns!" Don gave the superhero $100,000. "Here's $100,000, and you're now a host alongside us!"

"Cool."

We see the inside of the winner's briefcase, which has $800,000 now.

The camera cuts back to the hosts. "Is this the end of Josee and Chad's reign? When will they know Ellody isn't truly on their side? Can Ernesto, or anyone really, get the team united, and fast? Is the new Brick here to stay? What about Rock and Taylor? Can Rock deliver a kickass 18th birthday party for Taylor? Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

 **MEANWHILE**

Duncan passed a sign that said, "Muskoka: 150 kilometers."

 **ELSEWHERE AT CAMP**

Taylor and Rock were in an unused guest bedroom.

"Thanks for flipping on that bitch; you saw her face when she got hit with that blindside, did you?" said Taylor.

"Uh huh! Sooo...what was that thing you promised me?"

"Oh! Right." Taylor walked over and closed the blinds...

 **[1] Chris has a plant named Larry.**

 **[2] The RR cast's ages were posted on Facebook. Taylor was 17 according to the post, so that's why she's turning 18.**

 **[3] Doctor Who, anyone?**

 **[4] I pronounce waning "wan ing," but some people pronounce it "wain ing," so that's what I did to follow the "snitches get stitches" style rhyme.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **#83: Mickey**

 **#82: Jasmine**

 **#81: JD**

 **#80: Rodney**

 **#79: Scarlett**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Courtney  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Max  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! We lost one of our major villains this episode, gained a new host, and a new couple has been formed!**

 **Scarlett ultimately lacked dimension. She could be as evil as she could, but she's already run out of anything unique. Josee's trying a different approach to being evil, while Chad is a new character in need of exploring.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Hawkeye explaining the challenge in the mess hall, followed by him yelling at Chris and Don.

"Hawkeye hosted the challenge, and he did a REALLY great job!"

The camera shows Jo tagging Sanders, followed by her announcing to the hosts they're forfeiting their win, and finally Brick angrily announcing his new attitude.

"The Zesty Zebras won the challenge, only to forfeit their victory after Brick pissed off Jo," said Don.

The camera shows Hawkeye eliminating Scarlett from the challenge, followed by her screaming after being eliminated from the competition, and finally a shocked and morose Josee and Chad being left behind by their team.

"Scarlett's evilness ultimately came back to bite her, as she was eliminated, potentially stripping her alliance-mates of their power!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will bring July to May? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" all three of them yelled.

*cue intro*

The camera shows the washroom outhouse, followed by the showers with Rock and Taylor's silhouettes being visible through the curtains. Taylor's shadow is seen reaching for something, and the shower turns off. Her arm is seen grabbing two towels.

"That, was rockin' awesome! BOW WOW WOW WOW!" Rock started doing air guitar.

"I know, right?"

"And that was really smart of you to get me and my bandmates to flip on Scarlett last night!"

"Bitch had it coming! Say, have you and your band planned any songs yet?"

"No...because we want to see if _you_ have any requests!"

"Ooh, how about that Love Yourself song by Justin Bieber? That could certainly use a nice spin on it!"

"Alright, cool! I'll go tell the others!"

 **MESS HALL**

"She wants us to perform _what_?!" yelled Chet. Rock's bandmates did not look happy.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's what she wants! Also, could I let you guys in on a little secret?" Rock and his band leaned in, with Rock whispering something. His bandmates went wide-eyed.

"Woah, you _what_?!" yelled Lorenzo.

"I know, I know. Please just cooperate with me. This isn't just about us. It's about _her_...and me. So, what do you say?"

Rock's bandmates looked at each other and sighed. "Alright, we're in," said Chet.

"K cool!"

The hosts entered the mess hall. "Good morning campers!" rang Chris.

"Good morning Chris!" Everyone feigned enthusiasm.

"Huh. Glad I only had to tell you once. Anywho, who can tell me what challenge would be next?"

Sierra raised her hand, followed by Spud a couple seconds later saying "oh!"

"Ooh, competition! But Sierra, since you had your hand up first, you get to answer!"

"The extreme torture challenge!" answered Sierra.

"Correct!" Chris threw the purple-haired fangirl a cookie. "Everyone come outside with me!"

 **OUTSIDE**

"We will be using the same challenges we used in the first season," said Don. "That means...Chef?"

From the helicopter above them, Chef proceeds to drop two sofas, one of which lands on Chris's foot, and the other on Don's, causing both to yell out in pain and Hawkeye to smirk.

"Anyways, we will decide who gets to make the jump on each team!" Chris took out his phone. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna use our ever so reliable friend, random dot org!"

"AKA, what you _always_ use," said Noah.

"Shut up, Noah." Chris put his phone away. "Jumping for the Rhinoceri is Kelly, and jumping for the Zebras is...wait for it... _Taylor_!"

Kelly gasped, then glared at a smirking Taylor.

"You two, follow me up the helicopter." The mother/daughter duo followed the raven haired host up the helicopter's ladder.

 **INSIDE THE HELICOPTER**

Kelly and Taylor were in the plane. "So like, where's our diving gear?" asked the Regina George reject.

"We figured since we already placed the couches where you'll be landing, you don't need it." He laughed as the two ladies shared nervous glances. "Now _go_!" He shoved them out of the helicopter, then whispered to the camera, "that's not what I told everyone else."

 **BACK ON THE BEACH**

"Chris told them the opposite, but you guys will try to move the couches so they _can't_ land on them," said Don. He and Hawkeye walked away as the contestants looked at each other nervously. Then they started to hear the screams of their respective jumper.

"Maybe we should only move it like, an inch," suggested Lindsay. "He only said we had to _move_ it."

"Great thinking, girl!" approved Leshawna, and the team pushed the couch an inch forward.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I have something that's capable of being pushed an inch forward.**

"Girl really is smarter than we give credit for," said Leshawna.

 ***STATIC***

"Alright team, let's push the couch forward!" ordered Jo.

"Uh, I don't, exactly uh…" stammered Rock.

"THAT was an ORDER, SOLDIER!" yelled Brick.

"Hey, that's MY job! Only _I_ can do that!" yelled Jo.

Brick tackled Jo, and the two started fighting. Eventually, the two females fell onto their respective couches.

"First point goes to the Rhinoceri, since the Zebras didn't move their couch!" said Hawkeye. Kelly smirked at an angry Taylor.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Now it's time for the next challenge!" said Chris. At this point, two giant moose appeared, causing Max to gulp and his eyes to widen. "Whoever stays on the longest will score the next point! Zebras, you need this one to stay alive!" The yellow team looked at each other a bit nervously.

Chris pulled his phone out again to randomize the teams. He then put it away and said," Zebras, you will send out Chet…"

Chet's bandmates smiled and nodded at the confident stepbrother, who did it back.

"...and Rhinoceri...oh man, this is good... _Max_!"

Max panicked.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Scared to the** _ **Max**_ **!**

"Drat! I got trampled by those dastardly fiends at that other cursed island!" protested the imp.

 ***STATIC***

Chet approached his team's moose while Max...just stood there, looking down angry.

"Come on, little boy. We're about to have time relative to your stature real soon!" quipped Don. Max groaned, and he reluctantly made his way towards his team's moose.

"Ready, set, go!" Hawkeye fired an arrow up at the sky. Chet's moose was jumping up and down as it moved, but it wasn't doing much else. Max's moose however…

"AHHHHHH! LET ME OFF, LET ME OOOOOOFF!" The imp screamed as his moose was moving like it was having a violent seizure. Eventually, his moose yanked him off.

"Ooh, and Max is—" Chris started to say. But Max's moose wasn't done yet. He started pouncing on the poor boy, and _then_ started eating the boy's face, causing everyone to gasp and grow wide-eyed.

"I thought moose weren't supposed to eat people, eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"Uhhh, Chris? By any chance is there some special serum inside that thing?" asked Chef worriedly.

"There shouldn't be, unless someone put it in there," Chris said, genuinely terrified.

The camera cut to the interns, who all stood wide-eyed, especially Keith.

 **CONFESSIONAL: They're dangerous animals, but not** _ **deadly**_ **animals…**

"Uh...ohhhh...I put the serum in there thinking Dave or Sky would be participating...damn Chris and his randomness," said Keith.

 ***STATIC***

By now, both moose were clawing and ripping Max's skin off, with one ripping his private parts off, causing the boy to shriek like a hyena. Eventually, the other one ate the boy's heart, and he lost consciousness forever.

Everyone stood there, stunned and silent. "Well...I can always block my lawyers," said Chris.

"I can always join back with the Avengers," said Hawkeye.

"I'll say I'm a chef and not a host," said Chef.

"Guys, we're not done yet! We're only on the fifth page!" protested Don. "The network's not gonna care a boy died! They _are_ gonna care we don't have enough to provide for them!"

The other hosts looked at each other, then sighed, looking down at the skinned dead boy. "Fiiiine," said Chris. "Even though we may have lost a camper, the show must go on. Zebras, you won the round, so it's time for our final challenge. The first to collect five flags and complete a lap will win." He pulled his phone out, typed something, then put it away. "Bridgette and Geoff will be going for the Zebras, and Gwen and Noah for the Rhinoceri. Noah will be skiing with Bridgette in front of him, and Geoff will be skiing with Gwen in front of him."

"Don't do anything to my Noah!" Emma told Bridgette as she got on top of her jet ski. Bridgette gave her a funny look.

"On your mark, get set!" Don fired the gun, and a big bird appeared.

"Huh. It appears I landed on grass. Grass is green!" said Big Bird. He then turned to where the confused campers stood. "Hey look! Children!" He started to run, causing them to start to run away, until Don fired the gun at his back, killing the Sesame Street character.

Don sighed. "We really _should_ change out those bullets for blanks," he said.

Back on the course, both girls were powering their skis around the track, with both guys collecting flag after flag. Unfortunately, after collecting four flags, the tree that ripped Heather's top off in season one managed to do the same to Bridgette's hoodie, and she was left with her cyan bikini top. This didn't phase her though. Noah however, looked lovestruck.

"Noah! Focus on the game!" yelled Emma.

"Huh?" Noah slammed face first into a giant rock, the same one that took out Harold in season one.

"Ohh, sorry Noah," Bridgette just said softly with a smile. She then giggled a bit.

"Ooh, and Noah pulls a Harold to give victory to the Zebras!" announced Chris. The Zebras cheered, while the Rhinoceri groaned, Emma crossed her arms angrily, and Harold yelled, "IDIOT!"

"Catch, chica!" Jordan threw Bridgette her hoodie back.

Geoff marched angrily to her girlfriend. "What the hell was that, Bridge?!"

"Uhh...you know my hoodie came off!"

"Why were you sweet talking with Noah?!"

"Ummm…"

"I knew it! You haven't learned a thing since Total Drama World Tour!"

Blaineley's ears perked at this. _Yes!_ _ **This**_ _is what could've been happening that season_ , she thought.

"I, uh, Geoff!?"

"Save it Bridge, we are done!" The party animal walked away in a huff. Bridgette started sobbing. Brody walked up to her and hugged her.

Meanwhile, Noah wasn't doing much better with Emma.

"I knew it, I FUCKING knew it! You love other girls, not me!"

"Wha—?!"

"Save it! Until you can _truly_ prove you want me, we are DONE!" Emma walked away in a huff, and Noah's heartbroken face returned. Kitty facepalmed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: The Titanic's got nothing on those sunken ships!**

"When is she _ever_ not gonna be so _attached_?! Not to mention she's always like, 'I don't care about relationships and alliances; I care about winning!'" said Kitty. "Don't worry Noah, even though we're not on the same team, I _will_ get you two back! And also talk some sense into my sister."

 ***STATIC***

"Wow, two break ups _and_ a dead camper?! This episode certainly lives up to this show's name!" said Don. Everyone glared at him coldly. "OK, OK, Rhinoceri, take ten to strategize!"

 **THAT NIGHT**

The blue team was gathered inside the mess hall.

"Noah is going, end of discussion," said Emma. She then got up and left. Noah sighed and looked down.

"Sheesh. Darn kid's in a bad mood today," said Pete.

"Well, she's got a point. He _did_ cause us to lose today," said Sanders.

"Well, I think Emma should go for being such a meanie to poor Noah!" said Katie.

The team sighed as one. "Well, it looks like one of them has to go. We've got no one else, unless someone wants to quit," said Zoey glumly.

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Rhinoceri sat around the campfire. "Well Rhinos, it sucks your winning streak had to come to such a depressing end," said Don.

"Rub it in, why don't ya?!"

"Right, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow—"

"We already know it's between Noah and Emma!" yelled Leshawna.

"Sheesh. But yes, you're correct!" He throws the rest of their team their marshmallows, who all dodged them.

An angry Emma glared at a heartbroken Noah, who wasn't looking at her.

"Emma. Noah. This...is the final marshmallow. Congratulations…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...BOTH OF YOU! Are you kidding me?! With the drama circulating around you two?! He grabbed a marshmallow in his pocket and threw that and the marshmallow left on the tray at Noah and Emma, the former not reacting and the latter eating it in a very menacing way. "Besides, we already lost Max today, so…"

Don and the other hosts walked towards the screen. "Well, that wraps a truly interesting episode of Total Drama Domination!" said Chris. "Will we actually get to blast off someone next time? Will anyone else get killed? Will we ever find out how the moose got so violent? Will Noah get Emma back? What about Bridgette with Geoff? Will next chapter be longer? Probably. Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **#83: Mickey**

 **#82: Jasmine**

 **#81: JD**

 **#80: Rodney**

 **#79: Scarlett**

 **#78: Max (DECEASED)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Courtney  
Kelly  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaand that's the chapter! I hope it wasn't too short for your liking. Also, I know it was a pretty depressing chapter, what with two ships sinking and one camper dying (even if he wasn't very well liked).**

 **Max kicked the bucket because I really couldn't find any use after what we were given in TDPI. We already have seemingly incompetent campers playing the "actually competent" card, like Lindsay, so we couldn't have Max piggybacking off of that. However, the death was done to remind you that this show really isn't as safe as you might occasionally end up thinking, along with this season progressively getting darker like I had promised in chapter 8 when this fanfic became rated M.**

 **Welp, two popular ships have been sunk. For Noah x Emma, this was done for development on Emma's part (I told you she'd be getting a second chance when I had her change teams). It's bringing out one of her main flaws of being too clingy to whomever she dates. For Geoff x Bridgette, it was for something** _ **different**_ **, which you will see soon enough…. Time will tell if they get back together or not!**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**PROLOGUE**

It was still nighttime. Duncan was passing a sign that said "Muskoka: 100 kilometers." There was a shop with many old TVs inside. We zoom in on one that has an anchorman and Max's cast photo next to him.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this important announcement! Total Drama Domination, the latest installment of the popular TV show, Total Drama, has just suffered a death in the middle of a challenge!"

Max's skinned photo replaces his cast photo. "Maxwell John Cowen was literally ripped several new ones by two moose under the influence of a dangerous serum earlier today!" Max's picture disappeared. "This is strike _one_ against this show! I hope the producers know what's good for them when they get to three! We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

 **INTRO**

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Kelly and Taylor jumping out of their planes.

"We put our campers through _extreme torture_!" Chris tried to be intimidating.

The camera shows the moose eating Max.

"Unfortunately, things got a little _too_ extreme when two moose defaced Max to death during the challenge," said Don.

The camera shows Bridgette distracting Noah, followed by their dates yelling at them.

"The Rambunctious Rhinoceri lost, but we also lost two popular couples!" said Hawkeye.

"In the end, we decided to spare both Noah and Emma for the sake of drama," said Chris.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Will _anyone_ get blasted tonight? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

*intro plays*

 **GUEST BEDROOM - ZEBRAS**

Bridgette had spent all night in the guest room sobbing. Brody knocked, then came in. He walked over to the crying girl and sat down next to her to put a hand on her back. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about Geoff. I know he's been sore about World Tour."

"But I _thought_ he'd let it go! It was three seasons ago!" **[1]**

Brody sighed. "Well…" He then paused.

"I'm listening."

"You...have me," he managed to say.

Bridgette stopped crying and faced Brody. After switching between both teens' faces, Bridgette suddenly engulfed the surfer dude in a hug with a sweet smile. She then kissed him on the lips. Brody was a bit shocked at first, but then he rolled with it, and he put his hands on Bridgette's back to strengthen the hug.

Eventually, they stopped. "I know something _else_ that can cheer you up," said Brody.

"Do tell."

Bridgette was then treated to her new boyfriend stripping, but the camera only shows her initially surprised turned happy reaction. "Oh...OK!" She lifted her hoodie up…

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The campers were gathered in the mess hall with a casket lying down in between the entrance and the tables with a Canadian flag banner covering it.

"Please don't say good morning back, campers. Now is not the time to be happy," said Chris. No one's faces changed. "As you can see down there," he motions his eyes towards the casket. "We've got a little business to attend to. Chef, Don, Hawkeye, I need help carrying the little boy's casket. Lance, play us a tune on _those_!"

Chris pointed to a set of bagpipes that were just sitting there in the corner of the mess hall. "Sure thing, nigga!"

"And refrain from the use of vulgar language during this process."

"Whatever, yo." Lance walked to the bagpipes and picked them up. "Any song requests?"

"Yeah, Amazing Grace please. You know, the song they always play at funerals."

"Sure, sure." As Lance started to play Amazing Grace on the bagpipes, the four hosts carried Max's casket out of the mess hall, with the contestants following them.

Sugar was sobbing. "I'll miss his evilness and his cute, adorable shortness!" No one else even sniffled.

The four men stopped and held the casket over a rectangular ditch. Don counted, "one, two, three!" They dropped the casket, then started digging. After a minute and a half, they stopped, and Chris signaled Lance to stop playing.

"Thank you for being courteous," said the raven haired host. "Now, for those of you don't know, yesterday's challenge was the last pre-merge challenge in season one, not counting the boys vs. girls challenge. Should something like that happen, we move to the _next_ season, meaning our next challenge would be _what_?"

"Spud, raise your hand!" pleaded Rock. But it was too late. Sierra already had her hand raised.

"Yes, Sierra?"

"The monster chase around the city?" She put a finger to her chin and looked away. "Or, I guess, island in this case?"

"Yes, but nope! Not today!" He threw Sierra a cookie. "Remember that talent show contest we ended up skipping?" Some people nodded. "Well, we decided to use it after all! Meet me at our state of the art amphitheater for our next challenge!"

 **TIME SKIP**

The Rhinoceri sat on the left bleachers, while the Zebras sat on the right bleachers.

"Welcome to your next challenge! Since we have a bigger cast, we'll increase the number of acts competing on each team from three to four!" said Don.

"Me, Chef, Chris, and Don will be judging your acts on a scale of one to ten. Whichever team scores more points wins. Meet behind the amphitheater to discuss who you're sending out," said Hawkeye.

 **RHINOCERI**

Courtney stood in front of her team with a pen in her right hand and a clipboard in her left. "OK, who's going out there? Besides me and my violin?"

"I can bench press 500 kg," said Ryan.

"Oh my gosh, are you Ryan _Kennelly_?" asked an excited Katie. "The guy who set a world record for most bench pressed weight?"

"Eeyup," Ryan nodded.

"Eeee!" Her eyes darted and she stopped smiling. "If only I was that strong."

Ryan knelt down beside her. "Listen here, sweetheart." He started tapping her chest (where her heart was) and said, "some people have different strengths. When it comes to having a heart, you're _definitely_ one of the strongest people I know." Katie blushed and put a hand to her mouth.

"OK, so we've got Ryan, who's apparently a star already," said Courtney. "Anyone else?"

"I can do another song," said Trent.

"One that's different from what you sang in season one?" asked Courtney. When the boy nodded, she continued. "Alright, so that's three. Who else is going?"

"I can still burp my ABC's!" said Owen.

"Fine...not like we've got much else here."

 **ZEBRAS**

"Alright maggots, who's going up?" said Jo, who was carrying a pen and clipboard.

"Woah woah, you've gotten a chance to lead, while _I_ haven't!" said Brick, who leaned into Jo.

Jo shoved Brick to the ground. "And there's a reason," she said without skipping a beat. Brick scowled. "So back to my question, who's going?"

Rock was quick to shoot his hand up. "Ooh, me and my band have a special song for a special someone here!"

"How lovely," Jo deadpanned as she wrote their act on her clipboard.

"And make sure we go last!" added Rock.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Jo. "Anyone else?"

"Tammy and I can enlighten the crowd with our spells!" said Leonard.

"Yeah. No."

"I can do my craptry!" said Sugar.

"Craptry?" asked Jo.

"Country and rap!"

"Uhhh…" Jo started to say, but then she saw a frightened Shawn signaling her to reject the act. "I...don't think that would be a good idea," she said. Sugar grimaced.

"Ooh, I could pose and model!" said Dakota.

"Knowing them, I'm _sure_ you'll get a high score," said Jo, who wrote Dakota's name on the clipboard. "Alright, we need two more."

"Figure skating!" said Jacques.

"No way, we are gonna lose!" said Josee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see _you_ volunteer!"

"Then sign me up!"

"We're only signing _one_ of you up," said Jo. "Unless of course, you want to do it _together_ …" she shrugged.

Both ice dancers turned away from each other and crossed their arms. "No way!" they both said.

Jo sighed. She couldn't do Rock Paper Scissors since Jasmine did that as a leader, and it got her eliminated. "I'll be right back." Jo ran off.

 **ON STAGE**

The hosts were currently on stage. "Excuse me gentlemen, is there like a mini ice rink that can be used to settle a tie?"

 **BACKSTAGE**

Jo sets down the pool used in TDA's surfing challenge. The water in it was frozen solid. "Alright, the one who does better gets to compete," she said.

"Ladies first," Josee told Jacques, and she assumed her position. She proceeded to do a figure eight backwards on one foot. When she stopped, everyone applauded.

"Not bad," said Jo.

Jacques took Josee's place and assumed his position. He then attempted to do a backflip, only to fall flat on his face.

"I knew you couldn't come out of your little shell you call your 'comfort zone,'" said Josee smugly. Jacques gritted his teeth at his ex-partner.

"OK, so vaginas win the battle of the skates," said Jo, who wrote Josee's name on the clipboard. "One more."

"I've got some kickass karate moves I learned!" said Shawn. "One must always come prepared for a zombie apocalypse."

"OK, we have our four." Jo wrote Shawn's name on the clipboard.

 **TIME SKIP**

Those not participating in the talent show sat back in the bleachers. In between both sides of the bleachers was a table where the hosts sat, with a microphone for each of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we present to you, Camp Wawanakwa's second ever talent show, and our third overall!" announced Chris. "First up for the Rhinoceri, Courtney and her violin!"

The crowd applauded as the CIT walked on stage with her violin. Once the applause stopped, she started playing O Canada.

"Good call starting the show off with our national anthem," Chris whispered to Don, who nodded.

Unfortunately, a stage light suddenly came loose and began falling. Courtney however, was able to see its shadow come down, and she moved out of the way before it could hit her. On top of that, she managed to stay focused on her song, even when another one fell. By the time she finished, all of the stage lights had fallen. Courtney bowed, and there were a few people who stood up in the cheering crowd.

"Nice determination Courtney, and awesome rendition!" said Don. "I give you a 9!"

"8," said Chris.

"I agree. 8," said Hawkeye.

"9 for me," said Chef.

"That's 34 points for Courtney and the Rhinoceri! said Chris. "Oh, and interns! We need cleanup on stage, as well as setup for this next act!"

The five interns groaned as Keith and Lance pulled in a 500 kg weight while the other three picked up the fallen stage lights.

Chris continued. "Next is Ryan, hoping to set a new bodybuilding record!"

The crowd applauded as Ryan took the stage, with Stephanie beaming. Ryan picked up the weight and slowly started to lift it, when it became clear he was starting to struggle. Before he was able to lift it up his head, his strength gave out, and he dropped the weight in front of him, startling him. Everyone groaned, but then something _else_ caught their attention.

Jo nudged Brick and shouted out, "hey Brick! Looks like you're not the only one who wets himself!"

A worried Ryan looked down, and the camera panned down to reveal the bodybuilder had wet himself. He squealed and covered the wet spot. A few people snickered, while Stephanie facepalmed.

"Hmmm, that was very pathetic," said Chris. "I give you a 4."

"I give that a 3," said Don.

"2," said Hawkeye.

"2 from me as well," said Chef.

"That's 11 points for a total of 45 points so far!" said Chris. "Interns! A little help getting the weight off stage?" The five interns groaned as all five pulled the weight off stage. "Next is Trent with another special song!"

Trent walked on stage with his guitar. "This song goes out to someone special here. I hope this person doesn't get offended." He started playing and singing Magic's Rude. By the time he finished, there was silence.

"Sooooo...who's the lucky lady?" asked Hawkeye.

"I am fully aware of this person's behavior in times like in TDA. However, this person suffered a lot of abuse from the writers in TDWT and TDAS. This song...is dedicated to Courtney ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone gasped. "No...way," said Gwen. The camera pans to a shocked Courtney next to her.

"That...was...good! You get a 7!" said Chris, trying to be suspenseful.

"8," said Don.

"9," said Hawkeye.

"10 from me," said Chef.

"34 points, giving you a total of 79 points!" said Chris. The crowd cheered as Trent walked off stage. "Next is Owen, who can burp the ABCs!"

The crowd applauded as the big boy took the stage. He took out a two-liter bottle of carbonated water and chugged it all in one go. He then tried to burp, but nothing was coming out. After three seconds, he finally got something out...vomit.

"Take cover!" yelled Chris as he and the hosts went under the table, while the contestants went under their row's bench.

The hosts sighed. "No points for Owen! We'll be right back, and when we come back, we'll have fresh, clean new bleachers and for us, a table!"

 ***COMMERCIAL BREAK PLAYS***

"Welcome back to Total Drama Domination!" said Don. "We are now ready for the Zebras to perform! First up is Dakota with her modeling and posing!"

The crowd applauded as Dakota walked on stage. She started striking many different poses, including the one she struck in her audition tape when asking for a close-up. She had a duck face on as well. The crowd started applauding, but her act was starting to become too much for one person to take.

Mike had been fighting the urge to gasp, but after ten seconds, he finally gasped, and he changed to Vert. "Well well, look what we have here!"

Dakota stopped and gasped as Vert got up from his seat. The girl started to feel a rage come on, and five seconds later, she turned into Dakotazoid, and she shoved Vert to the ground before he could make any advances. "Stay away from Dakota!" shouted Dakotazoid.

"MIIIIKE!" yelled Zoey from the audience. Mike gasped, and he returned to normal. He saw Dakotazoid panting in front of him.

"Oh no," said Mike. "He came back, didn't he?" He got up and left, averting eye contact with Dakotazoid, who quickly reverted back to normal.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Superpowers in action!**

"So Dakota's capable of turning into Dakotazoid for self-defense?" said Cameron. "That's interesting! Unfortunately, it seems Vert's here to stay. I wish I knew how to help, but killing him just wakes Mike up from his sleep, and there's no reset button!" He sighed. "Don't worry buddy. As difficult as this seems, I _will_ help you get rid of Vert!"

 ***STATIC***

"Well, before Vert took the stage, you get an 8!" said Chris.

"An 8 from me, too," said Don.

"8," said Hawkeye.

"9," said Chef.

"33 points, good start." said Chris. When Dakota left however, a whole appeared in her pants, causing her bare butt cheeks to be shown. Everyone gasped, while Cameron shielded Mike's eyes.

"What? And why does my butt feel cold?" asked Dakota, oblivious to what's happened.

"I...think you might need a pair of pants," said Don.

"Huh?" Dakota leaned over and saw the hole in her pants. She covered her butt. "Oh god, _WHY_ did I have to have a tail?!" She ran off.

"Oh...kaaay. Next is Josee and her ice-skating!" Hawkeye grabbed a remote and pushed a button on it. A projection screen worked its way down, and when it stopped, a video of Josee skating when trying out against Jacques played. When the video ended, the crowd cheered.

"Impressive! 9 points!" said Chris.

"9 for me!" said Don.

"8 for me," said Hawkeye.

"And a 9 for me," said Chef.

"35 points for Josee, giving us a total of 68 points!" said Chris. "Next is Shawn with his karate moves!"

The crowd applauded as Shawn wheeled in a stack of ten planks with one hand while carrying a table in his other. He then set the table up and stacked five planks on the table.

"HIII-YAH!" Shawn did a chop with his leg and his arm at the same time, and he managed to break all ten boards at the same time. The crowd cheered.

"Ten points, that was impressive!" said Chris.

"9 points," said Don.

"10," said Hawkeye.

"10," said Chef.

"With 39 points, the Zebras currently have 107 points, meaning they automatically win!" announced Chris.

"WAIT!" a voice called from backstage. Rock and his bandmates took the stage and set up their equipment. "This song was requested by a _very_ special someone. A someone celebrating their 18th birthday today!"

"Crap, I forgot her birthday was today," Kelly whispered from the audience.

Rock and his band started performing a rock version of Justin Bieber's Baby, with Rock on lead vocals, Beardo on percussion (he produced his own), Spud on lead guitar, Chet on rhythm guitar, and Lorenzo on bass guitar.

By the time they finished, the audience was stone silent. Rock noticed Taylor had the same reaction as everyone else: stunned speechless. A dejected Rock signaled his band to leave, and they started to walk until they heard wild cheering from the audience. The band stopped and noticed they were receiving a standing ovation. Rock saw Taylor, who looked awestruck. She then blew a kiss at him, causing him to drop his elbow in victory.

"That was awesome, dude!" said Chris. " _Way_ better than the original!" Once the cheering stopped, he made another announcement. "Rhinoceri, you lost. Take ten to strategize."

 **MESS HALL**

" _Someone_ still hasn't shown they love me!" said Emma. The camera shows Noah still has his heartbroken face.

"Has his face been like that all day?" asked Abby.

"Who cares? Looks like the little guy's going home anyway," said Gerry.

"No! Please don't vote off my little buddy!" protested Owen. Everyone looked at him. "Uhhh, see? This is only the second time he's being discussed for elimination! That's only the _second_ strike. See, he's still got one more chance!"

"Can't argue with that logic," said Leshawna.

"Don't worry Owen, we won't vote your little buddy off," said Eva. Owen sighed in relief. "Because we're voting _you_ off instead!"

Owen gasped. "Why me?!"

"Because you messed up the challenge! You caused us to lose!"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I heard Kelly say she didn't know Taylor's birthday was today," said DJ.

"Woah, forgetting your own daughter's birthday?! That's harsh," said Topher.

Kelly gasped, then glared. "Look, I _forgot_ , OK?!"

"You forgot your _own daughter's birthday_ ," restated Topher.

"I…" Kelly tried to defend herself, but was at a loss of words. "Oh dear…"

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Rhinoceri sat around the campfire.

"Well, I can definitely say we _will_ be eliminating someone today," said Chris. "You know the drill, no need to repeat it. Whoever doesn't receive marshmallows must be blasted off on the Fireworks of Shame!"

"You just _did_ repeat yourself," said a voice. The camera pans to the person who said it…

...Noah.

"Huh, I see, you're no longer heartbroken," said Chris, ignoring what Noah pointed out. "Anyways, I have marshmallows for the following people...Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Lindsay, Tom, Trent, Pete, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Izzy, Owen, Gerry, Leshawna, Sky, Eva, Mike, Katie, Sammy, Dave, DJ, Emma, Abby, Amy, Blaineley, Miles, Courtney, Ella, Zoey, Gwen, Sierra, Dara, Laurie, Cody, and Ryan." They all caught their marshmallows.

"Topher, you received one vote." Topher caught his marshmallow. "Figures," he said while glaring at Kelly, who returned the glare.

"Noah, you received multiple votes, but not enough to put you in the bottom two." Chris threw Noah his marshmallow, and the newly-recovered boy caught it.

"Owen. Kelly. Both of you have been on the bottom once before. For one of you, your luck continues. For the other, your luck has run out. The final marshmallow...goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Owen."

"Yeah-ha-ha-hah, al-right!" He caught the marshmallow thrown to him.

Kelly stood up in a rage. "I hope you all realize you've made a mistake when you find out how bratty my daughter is!"

"Yeah, I'm sure making your daughter cry and forgetting her birthday makes _you_ the good guy and Taylor the bad guy," Chef said sarcastically. He strapped Kelly into a firecracker, lit the fuse, and in three seconds flat, she went flying.

The hosts walked up. "When will Noah get Emma back? How will Taylor react to Kelly being eliminated? When will Geoff discover Bridgette is now dating Brody? How will Cameron and Mike stop Vert once and for all? Will someone other than Sierra ever answer the challenge of the day? How will Courtney and Gwen respond to Trent having a crush on Courtney? Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

 **[1] To clarify, TDAS and TDPI are both season five, while the Ridonculous Race is just a spinoff.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **#83: Mickey**

 **#82: Jasmine**

 **#81: JD**

 **#80: Rodney**

 **#79: Scarlett**

 **#78: Max (DECEASED)**

 **#77: Kelly**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy  
Blaineley  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Trent now has a crush on Courtney...how will that go with her and Gwen?**

 **Brody and Bridgette are officially a couple, meaning Geoff x Bridgette are officially history. How will Geoff respond once he finds out?**

 **Kelly went because of Taylor's new plot, which ultimately pushed Kelly aside. I can't have too many people making up with each other, but maybe it could happen** _ **next season**_ **…**

 **Yep! There** _ **will**_ **be another season after this one! I haven't decided on a name yet, but 50 of this season's 90 contestants will be invited back to compete against 50 OC's! I'll try to fill those 50 with mine, then resort to asking the audience for theirs if needed. It's basically following a similar concept as fanfics like Total Drama Battlegrounds and Total Drama Galore (both of which are awesome fanfics, even if Battlegrounds only recently came back and updates slowly, and Galore was long canceled). The teams change each episode, but the first challenge is fans vs. favorites.**

 **Now, that's all I can say about the new season, because of course, I have to finish** _ **this**_ **one! Then I can look back at everyone's performance, and decide for myself the 50 most fit for another season. So just like in TDI, TDA, and TDROTI, the further you make it this season, the more likely you'll be returning.**

 **As always, read and review on , and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows the hosts carrying Max's casket out of the mess hall.

"We buried everyone's favorite little boy after a horrific death involving moose the episode prior."

The camera shows Owen trying to burp the ABCs, only to vomit instead, followed by Ryan dropping the 500 kg weight in front of him, causing him to pee himself.

"Then we decided to use a popular canon challenge we should've already used: the talent show," said Don.

The camera shows Shawn breaking ten boards with an arm and a leg.

"Shawn managed to win the challenge for the Zebras with his karate act," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Rock and his band performing, followed by Taylor's reaction to their performance.

"After the challenge, Rock did something Kelly never did to Taylor: wish her a happy 18th birthday!" said Chris.

The camera shows Trent singing for Courtney, followed by Brody cheering Bridgette up.

"Trent confessed his feeling for Courtney, while Bridgette moved on to Brody!" said Don.

The camera shows Kelly whispering in the audience, followed by her reaction to being eliminated.

"In the end, Kelly's behavior towards Taylor this season came back to bite her, and she was eliminated!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will be swept off their feet next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The camera fades in to the exterior of the Zebras cabin, where Rock goes inside. We see him walk down the hallway, and then he opens the door to the guest bedroom, where Taylor waited for him.

"Taylor, I bring great news!" said Rock.

"What is it?"

"Your mom got eliminated!"

An excited Taylor looked around, saw a pillow, and screamed "YEEEEEEEES!" through it. She then put it back and asked, "how'd you know?"

"I was outside when it happened. Apparently she forgot your birthday was today!"

"Wait, _what_?! That bitch forgot today was my birthday _again_?!"

"Again?"

"She forgot my birthday last year, too! It wasn't until a week later when she remembered to give me the allowance I wanted!" She huffed.

Rock rubbed the back of his neck, then said, "Don't worry princess, I know something you won't _ever_ forget!"

We see Taylor's aroused reaction to Rock undressing himself. "Oh," she said with a flirty smile. The scene changes just as we see her start to lift her top.

 **MESS HALL**

"Rockman went for round two last night!" Rock told his band the next morning. He celebrated with a little air guitar.

"Al-hal-right!" said Lorenzo. He and Chet hi-fived Rock, while Beardo flashed a thumbs up with a ding.

The staff entered the mess hall. "Good morning, campers!" said Chris with his usual cheeriness.

"Good morning, Chris!" the contestants feigned his usual cheeriness.

Rock nudged Spud and whispered "raise your hand."

"Who can tell me what the next challenge is?" asked Chris.

"Oh!" Spud's hand shot up before Sierra's did.

"Go for it, Spud!"

Spud proceeded to stare blankly for three seconds, then asked Rock, "yo what was I raising my hand for?" Rock facepalmed with gritted teeth.

 **CONFESSIONAL: And how come I never got to talk before this season?**

"I could have answered it, but I don't really have the balls to. I figured Spud would be more willing to do anything." Rock sighed. "Maybe he's not the only one of us who needs to pull their weight."

 ***STATIC***

"No answer? Alright Sierra, your turn!"

"The alien resureggtion challenge!"

"Yes, but nope! Not today!" He threw the girl a cookie. "Come outside and you'll see your next challenge!"

The campers went outside and saw four yellow helicopters and four blue ones.

"Oh, do we have to?" groaned Owen.

"Eeyup!" said Don. Owen frowned.

Don continued. "All of you will be given one of four different colored flags. You will then board whichever helicopter has that color flag, and then, as a collective team, you will catch twenty of your team's balloons positioned at the top of various trees in the forest." The camera shows a bird's eye view of several trees with either blue or yellow balloons on top. "Then, as a team, you will try and climb up the cliff with your balloons while trying to avoid shots from Chef's bazooka!" Chef held up his bazooka with a nasty smile.

"Mmm, could I have one?" Owen licked his lips, expecting a meatball. Chef fired his bazooka...and a thin needle promptly hit Owen's tongue, causing some to gasp. "Owww," he said weakly, before taking the needle out.

"Notice how I only said 'bazooka!'" said Don. "As your balloons get shot by Chef's bazooka, you have one of two options: either go back into a helicopter to find more balloons, or continue up the cliff with whatever balloons you have. The team that has more balloons after scaling the cliff wins."

"Zebras, since there are 39 of you and only 37 Rhinoceri, we're gonna need two of you to sit out." Chet and Taylor raised their hands. "Chet and Taylor, you'll be staying here with us. I will now give you your flags."

Dave, Sierra, Izzy, Amy, Ryan, Ezekiel, Cameron, Abby, Tom, and Lindsay had red flags, Topher, Trent, Noah, Dara, Ennui, Gerry, Leshawna, Katie, and Cody had blue flags, Harold, Sammy, Miles, Sky, Owen, Zoey, Pete, Courtney, Gwen, and DJ had yellow flags, and Emma, Eva, Sanders, Ella, Crimson, Mike, Blaineley, and Laurie had green flags for the Rhinoceri.

Josee, Sam, Alejandro, Mary, Jen, Leonard, Lightning, Beardo, Spud, and Shawn had red flags, Tammy, Junior, Sugar, Brody, Heather, Tyler, Dawn, Devin, and Jo had blue flags, Beth, Lorenzo, Dakota, Stephanie, Brick, Ellody, Geoff, Chad, and Ernesto had yellow flags, and Rock, Bridgette, Jay, Dwayne, Jacques, Kitty, Carrie, Scott, and Veronica had green flags for the Zebras.

"Alright, it's time to board your helicopters!" said Don.

"Oh ho, god no!" exclaimed Owen.

"Let's _go_ , Owen," Courtney said sternly. "Or we'll be voting your butt out!"

Owen, knowing how close he got to being eliminated last night, sighed as he walked into the green Rhinoceri helicopter. Trent saw this from a distance.

 **CONFESSIONAL: How do you vote someone's butt out? Do you cut off their butt cheeks and eliminate those?**

"Courtney still has a little bit of cleaning up to do, but she'll be fine in no time," said Trent.

 ***STATIC***

"Ooh, ooh, let me take the wheel!" Izzy ran into the cockpit and started piloting the helicopter. Her teammates shrugged.

 **BLUE RHINOCERI**

"Hold on to your seatbelts, kids! Uncle Gerry is taking flight!" Gerry said as he started up the helicopter. Noah and Leshawna rolled their eyes while everyone else looked at the old man with blank stares.

 **YELLOW RHINOCERI**

Pete could see Gerry starting up the blue helicopter. He gasped, then said, "oh, it is _so_ on." He shoved Courtney away from the pilot's seat and turned the ignition. Courtney rubbed her head angrily.

 **GREEN RHINOCERI**

The group sat silently and motionlessly as Eva piloted the helicopter.

"I feel like we're the only ones on this team with nothing exciting going on right now," said Emma.

"This coming from the girl who broke up with her boyfriend on international TV?" asked Blaineley.

"Shut up," was all the Asian sister could say.

"Maybe it's a good thing; we'll be the only ones who don't crash or something," said Eva, going back to Emma's point.

"Ooh, let's sing a song!" offered Ella.

"No, NO—"

 **RED ZEBRAS**

The rest of the group held onto each other tightly as Josee went in excess of 350 km an hour.

"Josee?! What are you doing?!" protested Alejandro.

"Coming in first...again," said the overly-competitive ice dancer.

"Josee, this helicopter's use is not intended to be flying at this—" The helicopter crashed into a conveniently placed inflatable pool, preventing a fiery death for the occupants.

"...speed," Mary finished as the passengers glared down Josee.

"Now are we supposed to get the balloons?!" asked Shawn. The group looked up and saw the balloons that were tied all the way at the top of the 100m trees.

 **BLUE ZEBRAS**

Devin glared down Junior. "What have you been doing to my girlfriend?" he wanted to know.

"I...I…" Junior stammered for a response. He looked around and saw Dawn meditating, Brody telling Tyler about his home run with Bridgette, Heather looking up with her arms crossed, and Sugar glaring at a confused Tammy. Junior sighed. "I wish Carrie was on this helicopter right now," he said.

"What was that?! You're trying to steal my girlfriend?!"

This got the passengers' attention. "Woah ho, Devin, you alright, bro?"

Devin pointed at Junior. "This **cracker** is stealing my girlfriend!"

The passengers gasped. Junior's eyes watered, and then he sobbed.

Brody came over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's OK, little buddy. Devin's having a bad day."

An angry Tyler pointed at Devin. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" He lunged at Devin, who simply scooted over without even flinching, causing Tyler to fall to the floor.

"Hey, quit playing around back there!" Jo called from the cockpit.

 **YELLOW ZEBRAS**

Ernesto was piloting the helicopter when the radio beeped. The star soccer player pushed a button.

"How is your group holding up?" Jo's voice came through the radio.

"Fine. You?"

"Well, Devin just accused pipsqueak of stealing his girlfriend." Ernesto sighed and looked down. "He even called him a cracker." Ernesto's head immediately shot back up with wide eyes.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Let's hope Devin doesn't break Junior like a cracker!**

Ernesto sighed. "Just when I thought our struggles were done."

 ***STATIC***

"He _WHAT_?!" Dwayne was being relayed the information by Ernesto.

"I am ready to _kill_ him," seethed Carrie.

"That makes two of us!" agreed Dwayne.

The other passengers looked at each other uncomfortably.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

The teams were standing on the beach with their balloons.

"Alright, congratulations to the both of you for getting 20 balloons in 30 minutes. Some did better than others." Josee's group glared at her. "Now you will climb that cliff while carrying your team's balloons. Chef will try to pop your balloons with a bazooka. As you start losing balloons, you have one of two options: either continue climbing up the cliff with however many balloons you have left, or go back into the helicopters and retrieve the balloons. However, the _whole_ team must go. This challenge doesn't end until both teams have scaled the cliff."

"On your mark, get set," Hawkeye promptly shot an arrow at the sky. "GO!"

The teams began their ascent up the cliff. Chef shot a bazooka at one of the Rhinoceri's balloons, causing one to pop. Courtney gasped, then called, "guys, we're going back!"

"Ugh, it's just _one_ balloon!" cried Amy.

"Don't care! The other team has Josee on it! You don't think _she's_ gonna want all 20 balloons?"

The Rhinoceri looked at each other and sighed. They then climbed back down the cliff and got back into their helicopters. Everyone...except one.

 **CONFESSIONAL: "Just one balloon?" Are you sure "just one person" won't matter, either?**

"Courtney can kiss my butt. I'm not getting back in that helicopter," said Blaineley.

 ***STATIC***

As the Rhinoceri (sans Blaineley) boarded their helicopters, Chef shot one of the Zebras' balloons. "Crap!" exclaimed Jo.

"Don't worry, we _will_ win this," Josee said with determination. The yellow team continued up the cliff.

 **RHINOCERI**

The green Rhinoceri were about to swoop in and take a balloon when they notice something horribly wrong. The red helicopter was spinning in circles (courtesy of Izzy), while the blue and yellow ones were clearly racing each other and bumping into each other (courtesy of Gerry and Pete). Eva was having more than enough. "ALRIGHT, STOP PLAYING YOUR LITTLE SHITTY GAMES; WE'VE GOT A CHALLENGE TO WIN!" she yelled through the radio. The other three pilots promptly settled down and resumed the search.

 **ZEBRAS**

The team was almost halfway up the cliff when Chef shot a balloon Devin was holding. This startled him enough for him to fall off the cliff.

"Aw, great. Now we have to wait for _him_ ," said Jo.

"Thanks for not catching me!" thanked Devin sarcastically.

 **CONFESSIONAL: You're welcome.**

"I think his head injury in the Ridonculous Race may have done something to him," said Junior.

 ***STATIC***

The Rhinoceri ran back towards the cliff when they saw Blaineley past the halfway point.

"Blaineley?! You never left the cliff?!" cried Sanders. No answer.

"Ugh, she is _so_ gonna get us disqualified," said Courtney.

"Let's not think about that right now; for now, just climb!" ordered Sky. She began climbing up the cliff.

"Yeah, you heard her, let's climb!" Dave followed Sky up the cliff, and the rest of the team followed.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

The teams had just finished climbing the cliff, with Devin glaring at a smirking Carrie. The Rhinoceri managed to keep all but one balloon intact, while the Zebras...managed to get all but one balloon popped.

"Well, the Zebras managed a grand total of _one_ balloon!" said Chris. Josee growled at Courtney, who simply smirked. "While the Rhinoceri managed to bring back 19 out of their 20 balloons!" The Rhinoceri immediately began cheering, until…

"Not so fast, Rhinos! _One of you_ didn't go with the rest of the team into the helicopters!" said Don. Immediately, the whole team glared at Blaineley.

"That means the Zebras are the winners of today's challenge!" said Hawkeye. The Zebras cheered at the good news.

"Rhinoceri, take ten to strategize, then meet me at the campfire!" said Chris.

 **CAMPFIRE**

The Rhinoceri continued to glare at Blaineley, who looked unimpressed.

"Rhinoceri, welcome back," said Don. "You know the drill. Marshmallows go to Dave, Sierra, Amy, Ryan, Ezekiel, Cameron, Abby, Tom, Lindsay, Topher, Trent, Noah, Dara, Ennui, Leshawna, Katie, Cody, Harold, Sammy, Miles, Sky, Owen, Zoey, Gwen, DJ, Emma, Eva, Sanders, Ella, Crimson, Mike, and Laurie." They all caught their marshmallows. Izzy, Gerry, Pete, Courtney, and Blaineley sat without marshmallows.

"Izzy, Gerry, and Pete, you were all reckless pilots. But you're safe!" Don threw them their marshmallows.

"Courtney. Blaineley. _This_...is the final marshmallow. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Courtney." He threw the CIT her marshmallow, who smiled.

Blaineley stood up. "I don't care for this show anymore. Blast my ass off, would you?"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman." Chef strapped Blaineley in, lit the fuse, and after three seconds, she went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Is Devin now the most hated contestant this season? Is Gerry and Pete's rivalry coming back? Is Izzy, ever, gonna, stop being Izzy? Is Trent gonna get Courtney? Does Courtney actually like him? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

 **EPILOGUE**

Duncan passes a sign that says "Welcome to Muskoka!" A low chord plays as the sign appears on screen.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci**

 **#89: Duncan**

 **#88: Anne Maria**

 **#87: Sadie**

 **#86: B**

 **#85: Justin**

 **#84: MacArthur**

 **#83: Mickey**

 **#82: Jasmine**

 **#81: JD**

 **#80: Rodney**

 **#79: Scarlett**

 **#78: Max (DECEASED)**

 **#77: Kelly**

 **#76: Blaineley**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Eva  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaand that's the chapter! In terms of elimination, less suspense than some of the last few eliminations, but still an eventful chapter.**

 **Blaineley was useless fodder. I'm surprised she didn't go earlier. I** _ **was**_ **gonna have her and Geoff be together, but then I decided against it. I can find a better way to work on Geoff.**

 **Uh oh, Duncan's back at Muskoka! What is he gonna do, exactly?**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Chef shooting Owen's tongue with his bazooka, followed by Eva witnessing Izzy, Gerry, and Pete's reckless flying, Josee's helicopter crashing into a pool, and then an angry Courtney telling their team to get back in the helicopters.

"For the first time in a while, we had an original challenge: the campers had to retrieve 20 balloons, then climb up the cliff with as many of them as possible," continued Chris.

The camera shows Devin yelling at Junior, followed by him crying and being consoled by Brody.

"Devin lost his temper when he accused Junior of stealing his ex," said Don.

The camera shows Blaineley refusing to drop off the cliff with the rest of the Rhinoceri, followed by her reacting to her elimination.

"Blaineley got her team disqualified by not joining her team in the helicopters," said Hawkeye.

"I would've expected Owen to do that," cut in Don.

"And she was eliminated for it," finished Hawkeye, not letting Don's interruption stir him.

The camera cut back to the hosts.

"Who will go above the clouds next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

*cue intro*

It is still night time. The camera zooms in on the craft services tent, where a surveillance monitor captures a snickering Duncan arriving at Camp Wawanakwa.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The cast was gathered in the mess hall again. Rock pulled Spud by the ear and whispered, "Say 'the making a movie challenge!'"

"OK campers, who can tell me the next challenge?" said Chris.

"The making a movie challenge!" Spud suddenly blurted out.

"Uh uh uh, Spud! You didn't raise your hand!" said Chris. Rock slapped his forehead. He turned to Sierra, who had her hand raised. "Go for it, Sierra!"

"The making a movie challenge!" Sierra repeated Spud's answer.

"Kinda gave it away, didn't he?" Chris muttered. He threw the purple haired fangirl a cookie, then signaled with his arm to go outside. "Let's go, campers!" The cast walked out.

 **TOP OF THE CLIFF**

There were two trailers in between the campers. "Why are we up _here_?" asked Gwen.

"Easy: last time, you guys went _up_ the cliff; this time, you go _down_ the cliff!" answered Chris. The camera panned across the cast as he explained the challenge. "All of your equipment to make your movies are in those trailers, so please travel carefully!"

"Woohoo! We're goin' on a ride!" exclaimed Geoff as he and Tyler climbed on top of the trailer and sat down. "Extreme!" cried Tyler while raising his arms.

"Brody, you comin' bro?" asked Geoff. Brody looked away frowning while rubbing his elbow. "Spoil sport," Geoff muttered to himself.

"What are you doing; get off of there!" ordered Jo sternly.

Lightning tied himself to the rope at the front of the trailer. "M, V, PEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled as he immediately sprinted down the cliff. Unfortunately, the steepness of the cliff proved to be the football player's downfall (no pun intended), and he, the trailer, and its two occupants fell all the way to bottom, with Lightning getting crushed by the trailer.

Geoff and Tyler slid off the roof. "Woohoo, that was fun! Let's do that again, bro!" Geoff told Tyler excitedly. But Tyler didn't share the same reaction.

"Uhh, I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but I think we may have killed him!" said Tyler.

"What?! You really think so?" asked Geoff. Tyler looked at Geoff worriedly.

 **CONFESSIONAL: And Lightning has been** _ **struck**_ **!**

Tyler sat with his arms crossed. "I like Geoff and all, but I think he might be losing his brain cells." He looked at the camera. "That sounded a bit harsh, did it?"

 ***STATIC TO BLACK***

 ***FADE BACK IN***

The rest of the cast had made it down the cliff and had gathered around the incident. The hosts and a few of the Zebras were angry. "Quick little recap: 19 is your age, not your IQ level," said Don.

Chris and Hawkeye pulled the unconscious Lightning out from under the trailer. "Jordan! Take this boy to the medic please!" called Hawkeye.

"Yes sir!" Jordan, dressed in a nurse's outfit, swooped in and carried the football player to the infirmary.

"Anyways, the next part of this challenge is to enact your movie scene," said Chris. "Unlike season two, you guys are in _full_ control over what genre and scripts you want to use! The only rule is not to use any outside props!" The campers nodded their approval.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Hawkeye fired an arrow at the sky.

The Zebras opened their trailer and saw heaping piles of broken glass and other materials inside.

"Way to go, soldiers! You destroyed our artillery!" Brick shouted to Tyler and Geoff, both of whom looked down with guilt.

"Artillery? What a meaningful name you have, considering it's what your brains are made of!" spat Jo.

The next thing that happened shocked everyone. Brick lost his temper and punched Jo, knocking her out. The Zebras, and then the Rhinoceri all gasped.

"Ugh, Jordan!" Chris called out again.

 **RHINOCERI**

The Rhinoceri had been watching the Zebras' social struggles. "Good thing that's not _our_ team, right guys?" asked Owen. Some yeahs and nodding heads were his answer.

"There's no way we're gonna lose, eh?" said Ezekiel.

Everyone stopped smiling. Sierra gasped. "You jinxed us! You should never put us under such false security like that!" Topher scoffed at the fangirl's explanation.

"I'm...sorry eh."

"See, it's crap like that why he always leaves early!" said Eva.

Abby jumped to Ezekiel's defense. "Now now, he didn't mean it like that; he just thought we were gonna win, that's all."

"Of course _you_ take his side," said Eva.

"Eva, save your anger for a more useful time," said Courtney. She then opened the trailer…

...and a wild Duncan appears! "Hello, sweet princess!"

Everyone gasped in shock. The hosts then turned angry. "DUNCAN! What are you doing here?! We're in the middle of a challenge!" yelled Chris. 

"Here for my sweet revenge!"

"All eliminations are FINAL! This time, we want to play that a hundred percent straight!"

"That's not what it says in my _contract_ , Chris," Duncan said slyly. Chris gasped. "What, forgot about your own contract after all these years?" the punk taunted.

Chris groaned and facepalmed. "Fine. You are officially back in this competition. I take it since you remember the contract, you remember what team you were on?"

"Yes sir!" Duncan stood next to Courtney, who glared as he wiggled his unibrow at her.

"OK, so what are we gonna do?" asked Courtney, regaining focus.

"How about re-enacting American Pie?" asked Duncan. Courtney groaned in disgust, and quickly kicked the delinquent in the crotch. "Bastard!"

"Well, it says 'American' in its title, maybe it'll appeal to the American audiences?" pointed out Ezekiel.

"Shut your damn mouth, homeschool!" said Eva.

"Eva!" Courtney then sighed. "Fine." She then glared and pointed at Duncan. "But we are picking a non-sex scene!" The camera closed up on Duncan's face, who winked.

 **ZEBRAS**

"What the FUCK are we supposed to do?!" demanded Devin.

"Um, maybe we could re-enact that scene from Diary of a Wimpy Kid where they threw that party," suggested Junior.

Devin laughed sarcastically, then said, "go back to school, pipsqueak."

"THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA, _DAMMIT_!" Dwayne suddenly screamed at Devin, who flinched.

"I second that!" agreed Carrie.

"You and what army, dickheads?! No one fucking agrees with you!" Everyone suddenly raised their hands, leaving an angry Devin to sigh. "Fine. But so help me god if we lose…"

 **RHINOCERI**

Courtney saw a refrigerator. "Is the princess hungry?" taunted Duncan.

"Shut, up!" said Courtney. Duncan rolled his eyes, not noticing Trent glaring at him.

Courtney found a PB&J sandwich and sat down at a desk. "This will be our scene."

Duncan ran into the trailer. "And I will play a supporting role! Called it, done, no more discussion!" Courtney facepalmed.

 **TIME SKIP**

The campers not present in the scenes stood facing the trailers as an audience.

"OK campers, let's see what you've made! Let's start with the Rhinoceri, re-enacting one of the _very_ few scenes from American Pie: The Book of Love that does not have any sex scenes in it in an attempt to please our American audiences," said Don.

Courtney was seated at her desk. She reached for her PB&J sandwich when suddenly she felt her pants rip around her vagina. "What the?!" Duncan had grabbed her pants from under the desk and ripped it.

While Courtney was distracted, Duncan smothered the sandwich over Courtney's vagina and started licking it.

"EW!" the audience cried.

By the time Duncan had finished, Courtney had turned into a sobbing mess. She ran off towards her team's cabin, with Trent following after her.

"Ugh, that was disgusting. Even for _me_ ," said Hawkeye. "Was he this bad _before_ he got eliminated?" He received two horrified nods as his answer. He then regained his focus. "Next is the Zebras, who are re-enacting the scene from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules where the house is trashed after throwing a party!"

Junior is walking around the trashed trailer while Bridgette, Brody (who was on top of Bridgette), Geoff, Tyler, Lorenzo, a shirtless Spud, Rock, Taylor, Heather, and Dakota all slept. "Oh man, dad is _so_ gonna ground me when he sees this."

"Much better... _much_ better," said Chris. "I think we know who the winners are...just go ahead and cheer if you think you're the team that's won."

The Zesty Zebras promptly cheered, with Dwayne and Carrie letting Junior sit on their shoulders while Devin glared at this with his arms crossed. The Rambunctious Rhinoceri glared at Duncan, but Eva glared at Ezekiel, who buried his eyes under his toque.

"Rhinoceri, take ten to strategize! Oh, and you can't vote out Duncan since he just returned!" said Don. The Rhinoceri groaned loudly, while Duncan flashed a nasty smile.

 **MESS HALL**

"Ugh, that's just _great_ , homeschool! Not only did we lose, but Duncan came back right after you made that little statement, _and_ we're no longer drama-free!" Ezekiel buried his eyes under his toque again.

"Give the poor boy a chance; he hasn't gotten a chance to shine," said Leshawna.

"I'm surprised homeschool even made it past the first round, are you kidding me?!" said Eva.

Sanders pounded her fist on the table. " **Give the boy a chance** ," she said with lots of force. Even Eva was shocked at what just happened.

 **CONFESSIONAL: *LOUD BUZZING SOUND***

"Wow...I don't know what came over me," said Sanders. "Oh well, I'm sure MacArthur's gonna be proud of me either way."

 ***STATIC***

Trent entered the first girls room for his team, and he saw Courtney sitting on her bed sobbing. He sat down next to her. "Hey. Sorry if I'm intruding, but I'm just checking on you to see if you're OK."

"I'm NOT OK! He does this shit ALL THE DAMN TIME!" she yelled.

Trent put a hand on the CIT's shoulder. "Sh. It's OK. You have me. You know I would never do that to you. Why do you think I sung you that song at that talent show the other day?"

Courtney looked down, then back up with a smile. The next thing Trent knew, he was kissing Courtney on the lips. Like other first kisses that's happened, Trent was initially surprised, but then accepted the kiss.

After about five seconds, they stopped. "Soooo...who do you wanna vote for? As much as I want to, and you want to, we can't vote off Duncan because he just came back. Hosts' order."

Courtney looked straight, thinking. "Hmmmmm...there seem to be two options tonight."

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The Rambunctious Rhinoceri sat around the campfire. "Rhinoceri, this is your fourth loss in a row. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, yadda yadda yadda, no one cares. Congratulations Duncan, Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Lindsay, Tom, Trent, Pete, Ennui, Crimson, Izzy, Owen, Gerry, Leshawna, Sky, Mike, Katie, Noah, Sammy, Dave, DJ, Emma, Abby, Amy, Miles, Courtney, Topher, Ella, Zoey, Gwen, Sierra, Dara, Laurie, Cody, and Ryan!" He threw them all their marshmallows, then looked at the two remaining.

"Ezekiel. Eva. This...is the final marshmallow. Ezekiel, your clumsy inability to keep your mouth shut came back to bite you again, proving that and having to finish last are mutually exclusive to some degree. And Eva, you're being accused of not letting Ezekiel getting a chance to recover from his episode of clumsiness, which so far has been every episode he's eliminated in. The final marshmallow...goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Ezekiel!" The prairie boy excitedly jumped up and claimed his marshmallow. "Thank y'all so much, eh! I promise I'll make it up to y'all, eh?"

Eva stood up in a fit of rage. "Oh that's just _great_! Whatever, keep that shrimp around. But you see, you _will_ regret it!" Chef strapped her into a firecracker, lit the fuse, and in three seconds, went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Will Ezekiel be able to overcome his mistakes this episode? How will Trent and Courtney do as a couple now? How will everyone else react? Especially Gwen! Is Sanders no longer fodder? How much longer is Devin gonna continue being a dick to everyone? Or is this new him here to stay? How long will it take for Geoff to realize his dude Brody is in a relationship with Bridgette? What awful things will Duncan do this time? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chris.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lighting (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Lightning  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaand that's the chapter! Another chapter that's not really long, but still very eventful.**

 **Lightning and Eva were fodder this season. With all the plots going around, they didn't contribute anything to those or the ones coming up, so they had to leave. At least Eva did better than she did in TDI, and Lightning than in TDAS.**

 **So now Duncan's back! How long will he last on his second run? How will he react to Courtney being with Trent?**

 **Sanders finally showed a bit of authority, no? Does this make her more relevant to this story?**

 **Is Geoff and Brody's friendship gonna get strained due to the latter being with Bridgette?**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, it only took three months, but I finally updated this story! I told you this will** _ **not**_ **be stopped!**

 **PROLOGUE**

The screen went static for a split second, and then an anchorman appeared with a picture of Lightning crushed by the trailer.

"Breaking news! Another death has occurred on the new already controversial show, Total Drama Domination!" The picture faded out. "This is strike two against the show. One more and we'll have to bring in…" The anchorman leaned his face against the camera and said, "...the fuzz."

At that moment, Alf appeared out of nowhere and started humping the camera. "Like me! Ha ha ha ha!"

"NO, ALF—!"

 **The screen cuts off after another round of static. The episode's feed takes over.**

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Chris.

The camera shows Chris explaining the challenge to the campers at the top of the cliff.

"We added a slight change in our next canon challenge by having our contestants move the trailers down instead of up!"

The camera shows Lightning, Geoff, and Tyler riding their team's trailer down the cliff, causing it to crash and the former to die. It also shows the team discovering their trailer's equipment being badly damaged.

"Unfortunately, _some_ people treated the cliff like an amusement park ride, and they, especially Lightning, saw what it was like for harsh reality to ensue," said Don.

The camera shows Devin arguing with his team, followed by Duncan jumping out of his team's trailer and talking smugly to Chris.

"Devin continued to butt heads with the rest of his team, while we had an unpleasant welcome back from Duncan, who snuck all the way from his house in northern Ontario to get back on this show," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Sierra gasping, followed by Eva angrily talking to Ezekiel. We then see Duncan's licking Courtney's sandwich off her vagina.

"Ezekiel's loose lips got him in trouble again, and combined with Duncan's disgustingness, cost the Rhinoceri the challenge," said Chris.

The camera shows Eva arguing with her team, followed by her yelling at her team upon being eliminated.

"In the end however, Eva's short temper was more volatile, and she got eliminated," said Don.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will migrate up north next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chris.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

 ***cue intro***

The cast had already gathered at the mess hall. Rock whispered in Spud's ear, "raise your hand and say 'the teen beach flick challenge!'"

The hosts walked in, none of whom were in a good mood. Chris noticed Spud's hand being raised. "Yes Spud, what's your question?"

"The teen beach flick challenge!" said the obese rocker.

"Yes that's the next challenge, but as you can _clearly_ see," he points at Lightning's casket covered by a Canadian flag banner. "We've got business to attend to." He signaled Chef, Don, and Hawkeye to lift the casket with him and said, "Lance, Amazing Grace please."

"Sure thing, nigga." The ghetto intern received a dirty look from the raven-haired host, forcing him to mutter a "sorry." He went to the corner of the mess hall, picked up the bagpipes from Max's funeral, and started playing the requested tune as the hosts carried Lightning's casket out of the mess hall with the rest of the cast following.

Brick sniffled. "He wasn't a bright member of our team, but our fallen soldier will be missed," he said softly. He then turned and noticed no one else even visibly cared. "WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOING?! SHOW YOUR RESPECT!" he demanded. Ernesto had to nudge the cadet to shut him up.

Unfortunately, Brick's meltdown took Chris and and Chef's mind off of where they were going, and they fell backwards into the ditch, causing some of the cast to gasp. The casket itself nailed both hosts in the crotch, causing both to cry out in pain.

Jo laughed. "Way to go, Brick for brains! You caused two of our hosts to fall into Lightning dolt's grave!" she taunted. Brick swung, only for Jo to grab his fist, causing him to go wide-eyed and wet himself. The latter did not go unnoticed by Jo, who started laughing again.

Chris and Chef were pulled back up by Hawkeye and Don. They were furious. "WHERE IS YOUR LACK OF RESPECT?!" screamed Don.

"YEAH, JO!" agreed Brick.

Did I say "agreed?" Silly me.

"I WAS REFERRING TO _YOU_ , BRICK! YOU DON'T SCREAM AT FUNERALS!" A guilty and speechless Brick rubbed his forehead while averting eye contact with a smirking Jo.

 **MESS HALL**

The hosts had calmed down after the funeral fuddle. They were wearing winter coats. "Can someone tell me what the next challenge would be? Someone other than Spud, who already answered?" As always, only Sierra raised her hand. "Yes Sierra."

"The teen beach flick challenge!"

"Correct! Here's your cookie!" He threw the fangirl her daily dose of chocolate chip cookie. "And before you ask why we're wearing interns coats...INTERNS! Wheel in the props, please!" The five interns ran outside, then wheeled in a giant tub filled with water, along with two panels of a wave backdrop, a surfboard, and bars suspending the surfboard. While they did this, Chris lowered the thermostat to -15°C while snickering.

Everyone but the hosts started shivering. "Yo, it's cold in here, nigga!" complained Lance.

"Yeah, don't care," said Hawkeye. "Anyways, just like in our second season, you guys will try and stay on the longest. The team with the longest combined total will have an advantage in the next part...building a sand castle!"

"Rhinoceri, since all of you remained quiet and courteous during the funeral, you get an advantage in the _first_ part of the challenge," said Don. "Chef?" Chef ran out, and quickly came back in with winter jackets like the hosts, only blue instead of white. The Rhinoceri cheered as they put them on, while the Zebras groaned. Some of them glared at a guilty Brick, while Jo smirked and mimed a head being chopped off.

"We randomly selected the order you guys will be surfing...Ryan! You're up first, bro!"

The bulky dater stepped on the surfboard...and lost his balance, belly-flopping into the now frozen water before Chris could say "go." He screamed like a girl in pain.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me!" Stephanie shouted in disbelief at her boyfriend as he left the pool. But she wasn't the only one angry.

"WHY is the water FROZEN?!" demanded Chris.

"I'm surprised it didn't freeze _last_ time you did this challenge," retorted Millie.

"I did NOT tell you to freeze the water!"

"You set it to negative 15 degrees!"

"DO _NOT_ TRY TO BLAME _ME_ , BITCH!"

That did it. Millie charged at Chris, but he pushed her down to the ground. Chris then raised the thermostat to 35°C, quickly melting the icy pool. He then threw Millie into the water, then lowered the thermostat back to where it was before. "Any last words, chilly Millie?"

"My real first name is **Tyler**!" Millie said before the ice re-solidified.

"T- _Tyler_?!" cried Lindsay. "Tyler, no!" She knelt by the tub.

"Lindsay, wait! I'm right here!" said Tyler. But Lindsay paid no mind to him.

"INTERNS!" called Chris, not caring he just killed an intern. "Wheel the tub out, put the block of ice in the dumpster outside, and wheel it back in with a new tub of water!" The four remaining interns promptly did what they were told.

"Why did you set the thermostat to negative 15 degrees, Chris?" asked Chef.

"It was what we set it to in season two, was it not?!" Chris answered impatiently.

"Uhhh, we set it to 1.5 degrees, Chris."

Chris froze, then shrugged. "Oh…eh, close enough!" He regained his composure. "So Ryan couldn't stay on the board long enough for me to even say 'go,' so no points for the Rhinoceri yet!" Stephanie glared and "hmph'd" at her boyfriend, who looked down in defeat.

"Next up is Gerry!" said Hawkeye.

The old man stepped onto the board. "Ready?" asked Chris. He raised a handgun, but then Hawkeye cleared his throat off-screen. "What?" He then remembered what always happens when he fires guns, and he put his back in his pocket.

"Go!" Hawkeye shot an arrow, and the fans surrounding the pool started up, causing Gerry to shiver and his teeth to chatter, and he fell off after exactly five seconds. He landed hard on his back, causing him to cry out in pain as he submerged.

"Looks like the new backsplash has arrived!" joked Pete. Emma giggled, which did not go unnoticed by Noah.

 **CONFESSIONAL:** What about the frontsplash? Or is it called forwardsplash? **[1]**

"Oh no; she's starting to laugh at other people's jokes!" said Noah worriedly. But then he turned a bit angry and said in a slightly quieter voice, "Snap out of it, Noah. A 21-year-old would never date someone triple their age." **[2]**

 ***STATIC***

"That's five seconds for the Rambunctious Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Next is Samey! I mean, Sammy."

"You can do it, sis!" cheered her twin sister as Sammy took her spot on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow. The second born twin stayed on for 9.1 seconds before hitting the ice.

"Not bad," said Chris. "That's 14.1 seconds for the Rambunctious Rhinoceri. Now let's see how well Ella does!"

The singing angel took her spot on the board. Hawkeye fired an arrow, and Ella lasted 2.1 seconds before falling _hard_ on her head, knocking her out. The team (and some of the other) gasped.

"I got her! I got her!" Dave ran up and swooped the unconscious girl from the icy pool.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I got her! I got her!**

"I realized I was being a bit too harsh to Ella regarding Sky last time I competed," said Dave. I want to prove I can like Sky and still be a nice guy. After all, that _is_ my label, is it not?"

 ***STATIC***

"Why is Dave helping out Ella?" asked Sky. Then she gasped. "Wait a minute! Is she gonna try and make him his 'prince' again?" She entered thought. "No, that can't be right."

 ***STATIC***

"OK, that's 16.2 seconds total for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Now it's Sky's turn!" This stirred the athlete from her above thoughts.

Hawkeye fired an arrow, and Sky found herself unable to concentrate, ultimately belly-flopping on the board before falling off after 1.9 seconds.

"That's...disappointing," said Chris. "Wonder what got into her?" He shrugged and continued. "Next is Owen!"

The big oaf stepped on the board...which promptly fell from the bars suspending it.

The hosts groaned. "This is what happens when we buy stuff from TV ads!" complained Don.

"Alright, we're gonna take a break, and when we come back, we're gonna have new support beams put in place!" said Hawkeye.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

The Total Drama Domination logo appears on the screen. "Hey, have you been enjoying this season so far?" asked an announcer. "Have you ever dreamed of becoming a contestant on the show?"

The upcoming Total Drama season logo appears along with a 50 appearing. "What if I told you, that for 50 of you, that dream will become a reality!"

The Total Drama Domination website appears with a form to fill out. "Go online now, and you could be competing against 50 people from this season's cast!"

 ***STATIC***

"Alright, we're back!" said Chris. "We've got new support beams, and we're good to go!"

"Can I have another chance because of the support beam thingy gone wrong?" asked Owen?

"No! We've got too much to do in one episode!" answered Chris.

"Come on, dude! It's not _my_ fault the beams snapped like that!"

"Welllllll...technically it is since you weigh so much." Chris tried to deflect the blame onto the big oaf.

"EXCUSE ME FOR LIVING!" Owen started sobbing. Izzy and Lindsay put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Awwww, it's OK Omar. Chris is a meanie, anyway," said Lindsay.

"Been called worse!" called Chris off-screen.

"Dude, give him a chance!" pleaded Don.

"No! This is my show!" said Chris.

"Our show!"

"Gentlemen, may I break the tie?" Hawkeye got between them. "Yes Owen, you may have another chance. Owen cheered as Chris crossed his arms angrily and Don smirked at him.

Owen got back on the board, and Hawkeye fired an arrow to start. He lasted exactly two seconds before falling backwards.

"That's 1.9 seconds for a total of 20.1 seconds!" said Chris. "Next is Topher!"

The Chris wannabe took his place on the board. "Get ready for the Topher experience!" he said.

"Already saw it, remember?" said Don, who rolled his eyes. A flashback showed Topher's poor performance in the Ninja Warrior challenge.

"Well, this is the exciting sequel!" said Topher.

Don sighed. "Fire the arrow, Hawkeye."

"Don't tell me what to do," said the superhero before firing an arrow. Topher ended up being blown back by the fans after just one second, but he fell back-first into the board, where he stayed for a good five seconds, until…

"Topher, I'm gonna need you to stand up again, or we'll have to count that as cheating," said Chris.

With a sigh, Topher stood back on the board. After standing on the board for 20 seconds, Hawkeye started throwing arrows at the fanboy...who simply caught them and threw them back. "Littering is not allowed in the Topher experience."

 **CONFESSIONAL: Littering is not allowed in the Topher experience.**

"That Topher is so full of shit. He thinks he's a bigger fan than me," said Sierra.

 ***STATIC***

"Can we make the fans go higher?" asked Don.

Chef promptly raised the fan speed from 1 to 2. Topher promptly fell off after 30.9 seconds.

"As much as I hate to say this, Topher sets the time to beat with 30.9 seconds, giving us a total of 51 seconds!" said Chris. "Now before we continue, we will be raising the fan speed after 30 seconds... _if_ you can stay on that long!" He continued. "Next is Zoey!"

The redhead took her place on the board. Hawkeye fired an arrow, and Zoey fell off after 1.8 seconds.

"That's 52.3 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Now let's see Sanders try!"

The skinnier police cadet took her place on the board. Hawkeye fired an arrow, and she fell off after .9 seconds.

"I bet MacArthur would be _so_ disappointed if she was still here," said Chris. Sanders sighed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I bet MacArthur would be** _ **so**_ **disappointed if she was still here.**

"Don't worry MacArthur. I'll prove to you I am useful," said Sanders.

 ***STATIC***

"Now it's Lindsay's turn!" said Don. The bombshell stepped on the board. "Oh, if only Tyler was here to see this!"

"Lindsay, I'm right here!" shouted Tyler.

"Huh?" But before she could ponder the situation any further, Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the challenge, and her lack of focus led to her falling off after just one second.

"That's a total of 54.2 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Chris. "Now it's Leshawna's turn!"

Leshawna took her place on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she lasted 1.4 seconds on the board.

"Good grief, people! Is is that hard to stay on the board?!" asked Don.

"I second that! As much as I hate to say this Topher, you made it look easy!"

"Awww, thanks Chris!" Sierra hmph'd.

"Alright, let's see if DJ the brickhouse can do better!" said Don.

DJ stepped onto the board.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Alright, let's see if DJ the brickhouse can do better!**

"I'm not just a wimpy mama's boy like I was in season three. Lay it on me." He then rubbed his chin in thought. "And is it just me, or is the confessional repeating the last thing that was said?"

 ***STATIC***

Hawkeye fired an arrow, and DJ fell off after 1.1 seconds.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Shit, I've been found out!**

"That was just a bad day for me; I know I can prove myself."

 ***STATIC***

"Harold, you're up!" said Chris.

"Aw, sweet! Allow me to showcase my mad surfing skills!" A couple of girls giggled. Hawkeye shot an arrow.

"Huah!" Harold did a backflip...and promptly landed in the splits position in the pool, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Eeeeeeh...Harold adds nothing to his team's total!" said Don. Harold walks back to his team with his head down. Leshawna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike, you're up!" said Chris. The boy stepped on the board, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. Mike fell off leaning forward after .6 seconds, and he landed head-first into the pool. When he resurfaced, he gasped, and Chester took form. "Darn kids and their little kiddie pools!"

"That's .6 seconds for a total of 57.3 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Now it's Abby's turn!"

The nice girl stood on the surfboard. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Abby lost her balance almost immediately, but quickly recovered.

"For a second there, I thought we'd have another bad performance," said Chris.

After 30 seconds, Chef sped up the fan speed. Abby was immediately blown back, landed butt first on the board, and then fell off after 31 seconds exactly.

"And Abby sets a new time to beat with 31 seconds, raising the team's total to 88.3 seconds!" said Don. "Let's see if Cody can keep up the momentum!"

Cody stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Cody found himself stumbling, and he fell off after 1.9 seconds after walking backwards.

"What was that, Cody?!" demanded Chris.

"The winds are too strong against his small, delicate body," said Sierra, her voice getting softer as the sentence passes.

"Oooh...kayyyy...next we have Laurie!"

Laurie stepped on the board. Hawkeye fired an arrow, and she fell off the board after stumbling backwards for one second (she didn't go the entire board like Cody did).

"We have 91.2 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Next is...Tom!"

Tom refused to stand on the board. "I am NOT getting my expensive clothes wet again!"

"Should probably take the time to point out your coats are waterproof!" said Chris.

"I was wondering why my clothes still feel dry underneath!" said Cody.

"Oh kayyy, if you insist…" He reluctantly stepped on the board, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. Tom lasted 1.5 seconds before falling off.

"That's 92.7 points for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Now let's have Crimson take a stab!"

The emo goth stood on the board, and Hawkeye fired an arrow. She managed to make it through the first 30 seconds.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Wonder why one of their names is a color and the other is a French word.**

"This isn't much different from my bull-riding experiences; bring it on, guys."

 ***STATIC***

The fans increased speed, and although Crimson started stumbling, she was able to stay on. Hawkeye shot an arrow at her back 45 seconds in, "surprising" her, causing her to fall off after 46.6 seconds.

"And Crimson sets a new time to beat, giving us a total of 139.3 seconds!" said Chris. "Now let's see Dara try!"

The pushover stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and like Crimson before her, she started to lose her balance, but recovered. After 30 seconds, the fan speed increased, pushing Dara on her back, but she stood back up. She caught an arrow shot by Hawkeye after 45 seconds.

Now a full minute in, the fans were at their highest speed setting. Again, Dara fell on her back, but again, she got up (though it took a little longer). Smirking, she stood in a swan position.

"Ooh, tempting fate! Nice!" said Don.

She then grabbed her bent leg and bent it back behind her head, causing some campers to cry out in pain.

"Woah." Izzy was awestruck.

"I am SHOCKED!" said Hawkeye. Chef was seen trying to do Dara's trick, only to snap his neck, causing the cook to howl in pain.

Chris laughed. "Let's add some special effects!" He pulled out a remote with a bunch of different colored buttons and pushed a yellow one. The lighting promptly flashed for a split second, creating a lightning effect. Dara promptly lost focus and leaned forward off the board, still in her double-jointed position.

"I bet that hurt," said Don.

"My leg's stuck," Dara muttered through the ice.

Chris sighed. "Looks like you're gonna have to hop on one leg then."

The girl complied, but without her second leg to support her, she couldn't stop herself from awkwardly landing on her free leg as she made it out of the tub, causing it to snap. She proceeded to scream, causing many campers and staff to cover their ears.

"Fuck damn; for someone so normally quiet, she can scream!" said Hawkeye.

Once the screaming stopped, Chris snapped. " _This_ is why no one likes a show-off! _This_ is why Max and Lightning died!" Dara started to tear up.

"Actually, that was only Ma—" started Harold.

"HUSH! What if somebody's putting us on a three strikes you're out program here?! That could be our third strike!"

"I'm...s-s-sor—"

"Oh, you're _sorry_ aren't you?! Well let's see how sorry you'll be when I lose my show!"

That was it. The pushover was now a water fountain of tears. Everyone on both teams was either giving her looks of sympathy (and in Abby and Owen's case, patting her back) or glaring down an uncaring Chris (with Izzy also hugging Dara).

"That...was _low_ Chris," said Don coldly.

"Oh, like _you're_ a saint!" said Chris.

"At least _I_ know where to draw the line!"

"Me too!" seconded Hawkeye.

Chef walked up wearing a neck brace. "And you know what Chris?! I am SICK of almost killing myself every day trying to help _you_ with almost NOTHING in return! When am _I_ gonna become host?!"

"Hellooooo?! That's...MY job!" answered Chris in trademark condescension.

"Christopher McLean, you are hereby demoted to intern. Chef, welcome to the hosting staff buddy!" said Don.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Chris sputtered in disbelief. Chef grinned darkly at the former host.

 **Alright, time to pause the episode right here. I know, another two-parter. It's another time-consuming challenge that runs in two parts, so this was bound to happen at some point.**

 **Poor Dara. She gets reamed the second she starts showing more hidden depths to her.**

 **On the other hand, Chris** _ **totally**_ **got what was coming to him. You see, I never thought he got anywhere near the appropriate amount of karma for all the shit he's done. There's no denying how many people hate him, but at the same time, a lot of the same people wouldn't really find the show to be the same without him, so I offered a compromise: keep him on the show, but as an intern; that way, we won't be subjected to his jackassery so much, and we get to see him living life with karma stuck to him!**

 **Chris** _ **is**_ **right about one thing though: the fact that they are being documented on the news and have picked up their second strike after Lightning's death. How much longer can the show go without picking up the third strike? Can they get a reliable force to stop them besides...Alf?**

 **Yep, that was an ad for the next season after this one! I still haven't come up with a name for it, but I** _ **do**_ **have the new contestants already in the wings, so unfortunately I can't be open for requests. What I** _ **will**_ **do though, is starting with the next chapter (at the earliest), I will include an audition tape from a new contestant, one per chapter, at the end of said chapter. I have a good idea on what to do once all 50 audition tapes are revealed, so don't worry.**

 **We lost our first intern! I was losing interest with writing about Millie, and I needed to put a stop to her before it was too late. Plus, I felt her embarrassing secret (her real name being Tyler) could add another plot. And now that Chris is an intern, there's still five of them! Win-win!...I guess.**

 **[1] Seeing how spellcheck is on its period again, neither of those exist.**

 **[2] Again, the contestants' ages have been released on Facebook.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lighting (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Jen  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**


	20. Chapter 20

**Picking up where we left off…**

"Eeyep! Your duties as host are officially no more and are henceforth given to Chef!" stated Hawkeye.

"And because you are an intern, you are now lower than us in social status!" said Chef. "Meaning throwing another little hissy fit over your demotion can and will be used against you!"

Chris had no choice but to stay silent. Chef walked over and uncrossed Dara's leg from behind her neck. "Jordan, we need this girl taken to the infirmary!"

"Aye aye, captain!" The gay intern picked up the figuratively and literally broken girl and left to go to the infirmary.

"Dara managed to last 90.4 seconds before she fell off, so that makes the Rhinoceri's score 229.7 seconds!" said Hawkeye.

"Next up to take on the challenge is Ennui!" said Don.

"Thank god all that drama is done. I was worried I was gonna catch...emotion," Ennui said as he took his place on the board.

"You and me both," said Don trying to match Ennui's enthusiasm. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Ennui fell forward after just one second, belly flopping on the ice. "Ow," he said flatly.

"That's 230.7 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Now it's Dave's turn!"

Dave stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Dave lasted 2.3 seconds on the board.

"And that's 233 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Chef.

"Now it's Pete's turn!" said Don.

Pete stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and after just one second, Pete fell flat on his face, chipping a tooth as he lands.

"That's 234 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye.

"No wonder he's so chipper," said Gerry. Emma laughed again. Noah, seeing this again, had to act.

"I didn't know he had such a sweet tooth!" said Noah. Emma simply rolled her eyes while Gerry facepalmed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Let's hope Pete doesn't have to do an oral report!**

"Darn kids and their 'jokes' nowadays," said Gerry. He then laughed.

 ***STATIC***

"Now it's Duncan's turn," said Chef.

"Oh, _goody_ ," said Gwen while rolling her eyes.

Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Duncan just stood there for the first 30 seconds with his arms crossed. "Seems you forgot how good I was in season two," he boasted. It was Courtney's turn to roll her eyes.

"Easy, is it?" Hawkeye promptly revved up the fan speed, then shot an arrow at his knee, causing him to fall into the ice on his knee, lasting 32 seconds.

"Looks like he took an arrow to the knee on that one!" Don chuckled as everyone rolled their eyes. "What, it's funny because it's true!"

"Alright, before we go any further, there is a new rule! You _must_ do a trick while you're up there! The reason why is because the challenge has become too easy for everyone!"

"That ain't fair!" yelled Chester while shaking his fist.

"Why are _you_ complaining, Mike?! _My_ team hasn't even gone yet!" demanded Jo.

"Mike? Who's that? The name's Chester!"

"Uh oh. MIIIIIIIIKE!" Zoey tried to call.

"Huh? Who's this Mike fellow everyone's hootin' and hollerin' about?"

Zoey, and then Cameron gasped. "Aw, you givin' up yo oxygen for me? Thanks!"

Gerry and Pete looked at each other dumbfounded. "I don't get it, do you?" asked Pete.

"Oh, I get it alright. The fact that he's a tryhard wannabe!" answered Gerry. The two then laughed.

 **CONFESSIONAL:** **It's not really fair there's a song named after him…**

"Oh no! Calling his name isn't summoning Mike!" said Zoey. She then sighed. "Oh, goodbye Mike."

 ***STATIC***

"I don't get it. Why were we able to bring back Mike from Vert during the talent show but not from Chester here?" pondered Cameron.

 ***STATIC***

"Gwen! You're up next!" said Chef while pointing his thumb back at the board.

Gwen stepped on the board emotionlessly. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she unenthusiastically lifted her right foot of the ground. Unfortunately, that caused her to lose her balance, and she fell off after 1.6 seconds.

"That's 277.6 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Next is Courtney!"

Courtney got on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Courtney stood in a swan position. After 15 seconds, she crossed her arms as well. Unfortunately, when the fan speed increased after 30 seconds, she lost her balance, and she fell back first into the ice, lasting 31.1 seconds.

"Courtney's performance brings her team's total to 308.7 seconds!" announced Hawkeye. "Now it's Miles' turn!"

The bespectacled vegan stood on the board. When Hawkeye shot an arrow, she entered the lotus position.

"We're gonna need you to be standing in order to avoid disqualification!" called Chef.

With a sigh, Miles tried to stand back up, only to fall off the board before doing so.

"I'm afraid Miles contributes nothing to her team's score!" said Don. "Next is Ezekiel!"

The prairie boy took his place on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Ezekiel attempted to do a handstand, only to flip over his hands and land next first into the ice, breaking his neck, causing some of the cast to cringe.

Hawkeye sighed, then turned and called, "Jordan?"

"On it, boyeeeeee!" He retrieved the boy from the frozen pool and carried him to the infirmary.

"So Ezekiel adds nothing to his team's total," said Don.

"Next on our list is Izzy!" said Chef.

The crazy redhead stood on the board. When Hawkeye shot an arrow, she started doing various breakdancing moves during the first 30 seconds.

"That girl is crazy," remarked Don.

"Welcome to my world!" said Chef.

The fans increased speed, and Izzy went to the front of the board, got on her chest, and lifted her legs up. "I am the Izzinator 420!" she said in a robotic voice.

"That girl isn't crazy; she's _psycho_ ," said Hawkeye.

"Welcome to my world!" said Chef.

After another 30 seconds, the fans increased speed again. Now Izzy was doing cartwheels around the board.

"That girl isn't psycho; she's...oh gee, I don't know," said Don.

"Welcome to my world!" said Chef.

Once he was done saying that however, Izzy slipped off the board and landed feet first on the ice. "'Tis but a scratch on me!" **[1]**

"Well, that's 66.6 seconds for Izzy!" said Hawkeye.

Izzy suddenly gasped. "That's the devil's number! Can you add a tenth of a second to that? _Pleeeeeease_?"

"No," said Chef brusquely.

" _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ —"

Chef covered his ears. "Alright, fine! That's 66. _7_ seconds for Izzy, bringing the total up to 375.4 seconds!"

"I thought the devil's number was 666," said Hawkeye.

"Doesn't matter as long as there's three 6's," said Izzy.

"Moving on...Cameron! You're up next!" said Don.

Cameron stood on the board, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. Cameron held his right foot back behind him, and he made it 20.6 seconds before losing his balance and falling off.

"That's 396 seconds for the Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Emma! It's your turn!"

"Woo hoo! Go Emma!" cheered Noah. Emma just turned away, flipped her hair, and hmph'd.

Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she lifted her right leg back. She lasted .9 seconds before falling off.

"Aw, and we were doing so well these last few rounds," said Chef.

"That was so good, I peed myself!" said Noah, still trying to woo Emma. The girl in question simply rolled her eyes as she walked back to her team.

 **CONFESSIONAL: The author wet his bed when he was 14!**

"Peed myself?" asked Noah disgustedly.

 ***STATIC***

"What a tryhard!" said Pete.

"I know right?" Gerry and his rival laughed again.

 ***STATIC***

"Next up is Katie!" said Don.

The skinny BFFFL took her place on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she held her left leg up. She lasted 1.1 seconds before falling. However, she grabbed onto the board...and then couldn't pull herself back up.

"Good effort, trying to save yourself, but that's 1.1 seconds for a total of 398 seconds!" said Hawkeye.

"Next up...Sierra!" said Chef.

Sierra stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she stood on her tiptoes. She lasted exactly two seconds before she fell on the board in a splits position. She got back up and tried to stay in the tiptoe position, but her painful landing only gave her half a second more than what she already had.

"That's 2.5 seconds for Sierra, bringing the total up to 400.5 seconds!" said Don. "Now it's Noah's turn!"

Noah stood on the board. He turned and saw Emma with her arms crossed, looking away from him. He sighed.

Hawkeye shot an arrow, and the winds from the fans blew Noah right off the board, landing away from the tub. He cried out in pain as his back snapped.

"We didn't make the challenges _that_ much harder people! Come on!" Hawkeye protested as Jordan retrieved Noah.

"Trent! You're up boy!" said Chef.

Trent stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and he stood with his left foot ahead of his right foot. He lasted 3.2 seconds.

"That's 3.2 seconds for Trent!" said Don. "Last up is Amy!"

Amy stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she started to do split jumps and other cheerleading moves during the first 30 seconds. When the fans sped up however, she was blown back, and she fell onto the ice.

"That's 30.1 seconds, giving the Rhinoceri a final score of 433.8 seconds!" said Hawkeye. "Now it's the Zebras' turn to see if _they_ can do better!"

"Scott! You're up first!" said Chef.

Scott stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and the dirt farmer lied down on his stomach and moved his arms and legs like he was surfing.

"That's not enough Scott! At least lift up your limbs or something!" said Don.

"I'm surfing! Isn't that the point?" complained Scott.

"True...except there's no water! So either get your butt up or you're disqualified!"

Scott jumped off the board out of protest.

"Looks like someone's gone back to their old ways of sabotage!" said Hawkeye.

"Sabotage? No no no, I wasn't—"

"He has no intentions of sabotage! I can see it in his reformative aura!" vouched Dawn. Scott smiled, then quickly looked away blushing.

"Ohhh...kaaaay," said Hawkeye awkwardly. "Next up...Spud!"

Spud just stood there with his trademark blank stare. "Sorry; he just needs a couple seconds," said Rock. As if on cue, Spud snapped into action. "Put me in coach! I'm ready!" he yelled as he ran onto the board. Hawkeye shrugged, then shot an arrow. Spud lifted his right leg up…

...and promptly fell backwards off the board.

"Still no points for the Zebras! Maybe Taylor can get her team on the board!" said Chef.

Taylor stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she got into a squat position with her knees bent out. She lasted 1.3 seconds before falling backwards off the board.

"Well, 1.3 seconds is always better than nothing!" said Don. "Let's see if Lorenzo can do any better!"

Lorenzo stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and he stood on his ankles. He proceeded to get blown off the board quickly, landing on the back of his head hard, knocking him out.

"Jesus! What's with so many people getting injured?" asked Hawkeye as Jordan scooped up Lorenzo and took him to the infirmary. He sighed and continued. "Next is Jo!"

The female jock stood on the board. "Oh, don't worry about _me_."

Hawkeye shot an arrow, and she bent her knees out while extending her arms to her sides. When she was blown back after 2.5 seconds, she did a cartwheel back on her feet, causing her team to applaud. After making it through the first 30 seconds, she was blown back again. She tried to do a forward flip, but face planted with a resounding crack. She fell off the board.

"That's 31.5 seconds for Jo!" said Chef. "Next up is Veronica!"

The girl stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Veronica got into a squat position with her knees bent out. Unfortunately, the winds blew knocked her forward after three seconds, and her attempt to get back up led to her stumbling backwards off the board.

"That's three seconds for Veronica!" said Don. "Next is Jacques!"

The ice dancer stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and the winds blew him to the back end of the board, causing him to crotch plant the point of the board with a crack. "Mommy…" he said softly in a high-pitched voice. He fell off.

" _That_ was your partner all these years?" Chad asked his alliance-mate.

"Yes," was Josee's reply.

"That is most unfortunate," Chad deadpanned.

"Jacques adds nothing to the Zebras' total!" said Hawkeye. "Next is Brick!"

Cue a cut back to Josee and Chad now groaning.

Brick got in their faces. "SHOW YOUR RESPECT FOR YOUR TEAMMATES!" he yelled. The two villains just scoffed and crossed their arms.

Hawkeye shot an arrow once Brick stood on the board, and the cadet tried to stand on his head. The predictable immediately happened.

The camera cut to an angry Jo balling her fists as Chef announces Brick has added nothing to the Zebras' total.

"Guess my head isn't as flat as I thought," said Brick.

"Devin! You're up!" said Don.

The nice guy turned jerk stood on the board, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. He attempted to stand with the heels of his feet on the edges of the board, but they gave way, and he fell into a split position. Carrie giggled and covered her mouth as her ex's screams resounded through the room.

Devin's attempt to leave the split position ended with him accidentally rolling off the board.

"Six of the nine Zebras that have gone so far have added nothing to their team's total!" said Hawkeye. "Seriously, it's not even funny anymore."

 **CONFESSIONAL: For those of you keeping track at home, that's a total of 35.8 seconds.**

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS PAIN AND SUFFERING?!" screamed Jo.

 ***STATIC***

"Just another day in the life for our team," said Junior.

 ***STATIC***

"Let's hope Shawn can give this team a fighting chance!" said Chef.

The zombie conspiracy theorist stood on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Shawn got into a lunge position. He closed his eyes and extended his arms.

"What is he doing?" asked Don. But he got no answer.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I question everything I do in life. That includes what I say every time there's a confessional!**

"I took yoga classes after Pahkitew Island to further help my zombie survival training," said Shawn. "That was just the first lesson."

 ***STATIC***

Unfortunately, when the winds increased after 30 seconds, Shawn was unable to stay up. He fell after 30.9 seconds.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Better than most of the rest of the team so far!**

"...and the _only_ lesson, I might add." Shawn sighed.

 ***STATIC***

"That's 30.9 seconds, for a total of 76.7 seconds so far!" said Chef. "Next is Jen!"

Jen just stood there with her arms crossed. "Nuh-uh, nope, I am _not_ doing it."

The hosts looked down. "Ugh, here we go," said Don.

"I am _not_ getting my clothes wet!" Hawkeye was about to open his mouth, but Jen continued, "No I am not doing it naked again, either!"

Everyone looked at Chester. "What? Whatchall starin' at?"

"Uhh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that!" said Zoey.

"Worry about what?"

"All day, Mike's personalities have been acting up!" explained Cameron. "He turned into Chester, but now calling his name doesn't bring him back for some reason!"

"Funny story," said Hawkeye. "I've got one, too: we're in the middle of a challenge here!"

Jen continued to stand there with her arms crossed. "Nope, not doing it. Six other people have already gotten zeroes, so it's not like y'all can saddle the blame on me!"

"About that," said Chef. "They still participated. You didn't. I'm afraid if you do this, your team will have to forfeit this part of the challenge and automatically start the other part with a disadvantage."

Jen thought about it for a bit, but then shrugged. "Eh, how bad can it be?"

"And the Zesty Zebras forfeit part one of the challenge!" announced Don. The Rhinoceri were a bit surprised at first, but they quickly started cheering. The Zesty Zebras either looked down glumly or shot glares at Jen.

"Meet us outside on the beach!" ordered Hawkeye.

 **BEACH**

The contestants that were sent to the infirmary in the first part of the challenge have rejoined their teams.

"Welcome to part 2 of today's challenge!" said Chef. "You will be building the best sand castle, judged by myself, Don, and Hawkeye. Rhinoceri, here are your materials."

Various sized shovels and pails were thrown towards the blue team. "Hey man, where's _our_ stuff?" asked Chet.

"I was just getting to that," said Chef. "Because fashionista there (brief cut to Jen) refused to participate, (cut back) you won't be getting any materials!" The yellow team groaned as one, and shot glares at a sheepish Jen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand...GO!" Hawkeye shot an arrow to begin the challenge.

 **ZEBRAS**

"So uh, I guess I'll be the recipient of the 'what are we supposed to do award' and ask what are we supposed to do?" asked Geoff.

"What do you think?" asked Devin sharply.

"Well no shit, he meant _how_ we were gonna build it!" said Carrie.

"Zip it, Blondielocks!" Carrie gasped.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I wonder who the three bears are…**

" _Blondielocks_?! _That's_ the best he can do?!"

 ***STATIC***

" _This_ is why Shelley left you!" spat Carrie. A chorus of OHHHHS resounded from the entire cast. An enraged Devin shoved his ex to the ground, causing everyone to gasp. He then started grabbing giant handfuls of sand and threw them at the girl, who could do nothing but squirm helplessly. Soon after, she was sobbing.

"Damn, that's low even for _me_ ," said Chris.

"Can it, McLean!" yelled Hawkeye. "You're only saying that because of how much trouble you've gotten into!"

Chris gritted his teeth. "I can't even _say_ anything now?!"

"No, you can…" Chris smiled. "...if you're open to criticism and mockery, that is." Chris returned to an angry expression.

By now, Carrie was buried in sand. Devin was now jumping all over her, tenderizing the sand. "There! All done!" He brushed his hands off. His team just stood there agape.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Hope the waves don't** _ **Carrie**_ **her off!"**

"See, told you the target would be off my back," said Jen.

 ***STATIC*/RHINOCERI**

"Ever get the feeling we're the _boring_ team?" asked Sierra.

"I feel like we've heard this before," said Gwen.

"That's not necessarily a _bad_ thing," said Trent, pointing his head at the Zebras.

"What's gotten into that Devin guy?" asked Sammy.

"I don't know, but it's that Chad guy that seems messed up," said DJ.

"Oh, I remember _him_ alright. But what about that Josee girl?" said Leshawna.

"She gets mad whenever she doesn't win, eh? Not everything has to be a contest, eh?" said Ezekiel.

"Josephine looks like a meanie to me," said Lindsay.

"Well, that's her _full_ name," shrugged Sky. "I always thought Brick was supposed to be a nice guy, but it doesn't look like it."

"Yeah," said Abby. "But you know what, we're all nice people! That's all that matters!"

"Boring is good, anyways," seconded Crimson.

"True that!" thirded Harold. "Now let's build the New Taj MaHarold!"

 **ZEBRAS**

Dead silence as Devin stood cross-armed, glaring daggers at the rest of his team, who gulped. Except one.

"Are we gonna build this shit or what?!" Jo demanded to know.

"No," said Devin, not moving.

"What was that?!"

"God, do I have to repeat myself?! Get your god damn ears cleaned!"

The team went agape. Jo went at Devin, who fought back. The two ended up landing on top of the buried Carrie, battering the sand in the process.

"Uhh, guys? I'm under here!" said Carrie.

"ZIP IT!" they both screamed.

"Maybe if they do it enough, it'll look like a convincing enough castle," muttered Junior.

"What was that, pipsqueak?" Jo asked, leaning in. Junior gulped.

"Without Blondielocks here to protect you, you'll end up down there _with_ her!" said Devin.

Dwayne lunged at Jo and Devin, and the rest of the team could only watch as the three engaged in 1-on-1-on-1.

"This...is hopeless," said Ernesto.

 **RHINOCERI**

The team had just finished building their castle. "Looks good!" said Laurie.

"I second that!" said Topher. He then turned his attention to the Zebras' plight. "Anyone got some popcorn?"

"Ooh, I got some!" Izzy pulled out a bag of popcorn and an instant popcorn maker.

"Where did you—"

"Shush! Don't ask how I do things!"

"Ohhh, kayyy?"

Izzy and Topher sat down with their bag of popcorn. "Anyone wanna join us?" asked Izzy.

"Uh, no thanks. Drama's really not my thing," said Noah. When he saw Emma's glare, he added, " _especially_ not right now!"

"Suit yourself," said Topher.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Welp, you've had enough time to build your sand castles; now it's time for us to judge," said Don.

The trio of hosts walked towards the Rhinoceri's castle. "Looks great! Even better than your last one, Harold!" said Hawkeye.

"Don't thank me, thank all of us," Harold said as he bowed.

"Er, right." The trio of hosts now moved on to the Zebras' castle. "What the fuck is this?!" The "castle" was a giant lump with various bumps on top.

"It's not our proudest accomplishment," said Brick glumly.

"I can tell."

"Can I come out now?" asked Carrie from under the "castle."

"I think I know how she got under there, and I wish I didn't. Rhinoceri, congrats, you're the winners."

The blue team cheered, while the yellow team glared down Devin, who flipped them off. He flipped Carrie off with his other hand when she rose from the sand.

"Zebras, you lost. Meet at the campfire in ten!"

 **CAMPFIRE**

The team gathered around the campfire, not to sing their campfire song. **[2]**

"Well, you know the drill. All 38 of you voted for the same person," said Chef.

Some Zebras giggled at Devin. "What the hell you laughin' at?" **[3]**

"The fact your ass is going home!" said Carrie.

"Actually he isn't," said Don. Everyone gasped.

"Are you on like, mushrooms or something?" asked Taylor.

" _No_ , I'm looking at the votes right now! You _all_ voted for the same person, and it's not Devin! It _is,_ however…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...the music started to swell as Don continued to pause for suspense…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Jen."

"What?!" Jen stood up, heartbroken. "I thought I was safe!"

"Apparently not; shouldn't have forfeited the first part of the challenge! Even you thought so!"

"I didn't vote for myself!"

 **FLASHBACK**

Devin was the last one to vote. He discovers 37 Devin votes in the voting box. He sends them down the septic tank and flushes them, then writes 38 Jens and stuffs them in the box.

"Yeah, I could've eliminated Blondielocks, but I feel like torturing her some more, so I'll take what I can get."

 **RETURN**

Chef strapped Jen in, lit the fuse, and three seconds later, she went flying.

The hosts walked up. "How many more lines will Devin cross before he gets eliminated, _if_ he gets eliminated? Will there ever be this much discord on the Rhinoceri? How will Chris do as an intern? Find out the answer to that and more, next time, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chef.

"DOMINATION!" they all yelled.

 **[1] Aren't Monty Python references great?**

 **[2] What about SpongeBob references?**

 **[3] Duckman references?**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lighting (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Emma  
Abby  
Amy**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Dakota  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaand that's the chapter! Only two chapters in nearly five months? Welcome to senior year of high school, everybody!**

 **Jen went because once again, she had nothing coming in the foreseeable future. While she may not be the most in need of elimination, she was one of the only ones whose elimination would be justifiable this chapter, so what needed doing needed to be done.**

 **Devin has now reached record-breaking levels of jerkassery! Even** _ **Chris**_ **is disgusted with him! But of course he doesn't care.**

 **What's going on with Mike's personalities? Why are they acting up?**

 **Starting here, I will be posting the audition tapes of next season's cast! Let's start with AJ!**

 ***STATIC***

A red bedroom appeared with a Beatles poster on the back wall. A tall white male dressed in red spy clothing stood in the center of the room.

"Cheerio, loyal producers of a great show! I am AJ, watching your show here from England, and I would be delighted to speak on behalf of myself and my brothers that we are interested in partaking in your newest series, whatever it be titled. We will not be disappointed should you choose to reject. But of course, that decision is entirely up to you, you absolutely amazing producer watching this right now! Cheerio!"

 ***STATIC***

 **That was AJ, our first of 50 OCs who will have their audition tapes released throughout this story. He is the** _ **Nice Brit**_ **, here to represent the British in a very positive light. He also has two brothers. He and them are actually identical triplets, something the show has never had before. And yes, they will be competing, too. In fact, they're the** _ **next**_ **ones to have their audition tapes posted. How will they do next season?**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera showed Lorenzo and Ezekiel getting injured from the surfing part of the challenge.

"The campers participated in the two-part teen beach flick challenge."

The camera showed Chris yelling at Dara for her performance, followed by the trio of hosts firing Chris.

"Chris's problematic behavior grew to be too much for us, so we demoted him to intern…" said Hawkeye.

The camera showed Millie being frozen.

"...which was good, because we killed our first intern, Millie!"

The camera showed Jen refusing to participate in the challenge.

"The Zebras forfeited the first part of the challenge thanks to Jen refusing to get her clothes wet," said Chef.

The camera showed Devin's horrid treatment of Carrie, followed by him fighting with Jo and Dwayne.

"Although he's already proven to be a horrible person, Devin takes about 19 more levels in jerkass by physically attacking his teammates and burying poor Carrie!" said Don.

The camera showed Hawkeye chastising the Zebras for the "castle" "built" by Devin's rage.

"Unsurprisingly, the team lost thanks to him," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Devin hijacking the votes, followed by Jen reacting to her elimination.

"However, he showed he's more than just a bully by replacing his teammates' votes with clones of his, and Jen's decision to sit out of the challenge came back to bite her!" said Chef.

The camera showed the hosts.

"Who will go rise over no run next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

*cue intro*

It was a nice morning, and by that, I mean it looked nice outside. I wasn't talking about the campers, of course…

 **MESS HALL**

The cast was gathered in the mess hall. Devin was being glared down by a good majority of his team, and he returned the glare.

Tom walked over. "Uhh, hey guys," he said nervously, due to the current state of the team. "You ah, seen Jen anywhere? I have to show her something."

"You mean that bitch we voted off last night?" Devin said smugly.

Tom got on his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fuck damn, could you scream any louder? Besides, that Duncan guy came back, so it's not like she's gone forever."

That was all Tom needed to hear. "EEEEEEEEE! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said as he hugged Devin.

"Huh. Maybe Devin _does_ have a nice side," Dwayne muttered.

Devin pushed Tom to the ground and yelled, "Get off of me ya faggot!" Many people on both teams gasped.

"Or not," said Junior.

"Oh. It is _so_ on!" Tom took his shirt off and started slapping Devin with it. Soon, the total jerk took his shirt off and before long, the two males engaged in a sword fight with shirts.

"I uhh, know Devin's on our team, but I'd rather root for Tom," said Sam. Many of his teammates agreed.

"WHOO HOO! Go Tom!" cried Izzy.

"Tom! Tom! Tom! Tom!" Topher started chanting. Izzy soon joined him, then the rest of their team started to join in, and then even Devin's team started rooting for the gay fashion blogger.

"STOP RUBBING MY ASS!" yelled Devin. Tom was rubbing the jerk's ass cheeks.

"Just getting a good feel!" said Tom.

Devin recoiled. "GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!" But it was too late. Tom grabbed Devin by the belt and took it off of him, causing his pants to fall. Devin, for the first time, looked scared. "Uh…ohhh…"

 **OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL**

A loud smack could be heard, followed by a loud scream, causing a flock of birds perched on a couple trees to fly away.

 **MESS HALL**

The cast cheered as Tom stood in a victory pose, while Devin moaned in pain, his ass cheeks very red.

The hosts walked in, and everyone quickly settled back in. The trio saw Tom and Devin and stopped with horrified reactions. "I...don't, wanna know," said Don. The hosts regained their composure.

Rock whispered in Spud's ear, "Raise your hand and say the Western movie challenge!"

"Who can tell us today's challenge?" asked Hawkeye.

Spud raised his hand and said, "The Western movie challenge!"

"Correct!" said Hawkeye. "But uhhhh...we ran out of cookies."

Rock facepalmed again. Right before Chef could give further instruction, Spud got on his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I know, me too," said Chef. "I promise we'll have 'em tomorrow. Now let's go outside to explain this next challenge!"

 **OUTSIDE**

The horse-jumping challenge from TDA was set up, horse, target, water tower, everything. Only there was a key difference.

"EWW! That smell is _so_ ratchet!" cried Stephanie while plugging her nose.

The cast didn't disagree. The horse was surrounded by a thick ring of shit.

"Why is there so much horse shit?! Did the horse forget to wear diapers or something?" asked Duncan. Some people laughed at that.

"No, we fed it laxatives to make it shit that much," Don said casually. "In today's challenge, you will each jump down the diving board at the top of that 100 ft. water tower—"

"Why aren't we using the metric system? I thought this was Canada," said Chad.

Don sighed. "In today's challenge, you will each jump down the diving board at the top of that 30.48 meter water tower." He leaned towards Chad and asked, "happy now?"

Chad thought for a bit, then said, "never mind, I see your point."

Don groaned and facepalmed. "I can't do this anymore." He regained his composure and continued. "You will get a point for each person that lands on the horse. If you miss, well...I think you've figured that out already."

"You mean all that shit around the horse was done on _PURPOSE_?!" demanded Leshawna.

The hosts stood silent. "Moving on! You can also chicken out, but it will take a point away from you."

"So it's just like the first challenge," said Noah.

"Yyyyyeah...except you'll suffer an undesirable consequence should you not make it."

Hawkeye pulled out a sheet of paper. "As always, we have randomized the order you will go. First up...Topher!"

The Chris wannabe gulped.

The scene flashed to Topher standing on the diving board. "Well...I've got nothing to lose." He jumped...and belly-flopped on the horse's back. Owen and Noah are seen cringing as the horse's whinny reverberates.

Topher groaned in pain. "Well, it beats messing my hair up in _that_ ," he said, motioning towards the pile of horse shit.

"That's one point for the Rhinoceri!" said Chef. He looked over the listed order and said, "Sierra! You're up next!"

The fangirl stood on the board, jumped, and landed perfectly on the horse, to the applause of her team.

"That's two points for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Sky! You're up!"

The athletic girl stood on the board and did a perfect swan dive onto the horse's back.

"That's three points for the Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Sammy! You're up!"

The second-born twin stood on the board and jumped into a comfortable position on the horse.

"That's four points for the Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Mike! You're up!"

Chester just stood there, not moving a muscle.

"Mike?" No answer.

"How old do you'll think we'll be when scrawny finally answers?" Gerry asked Pete.

"Wait, we wouldn't be dead?" replied Pete. The two laughed again.

"If Mike doesn't snap out of it and make a decision, your team will have to forfeit this part of the challenge!" bellowed Chef.

The team, knowing what happened to Jen when she did that last time, immediately grew frantic.

Duncan slapped Mike on the back of the head. "Dude, snap out of it! We're in the middle of a challenge here!"

Chester gasped, and Mike now took form. "Woah, how long was I out?"

"Mike!" Zoey ran up to Mike and hugged him. She then looked at Duncan and said, "Thank you so much! You're a real life-saver!"

"Uhhh…" Duncan started to say.

"I knew you were still a good guy underneath all those layers of delinquency!" remarked Chef.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Guess that explains why** _ **Dunkin'**_ **Donuts is so good.**

Duncan sighed. "I guess I should stop trying to hide it. Maybe I'm not such a bad boy after all."

 ***STATIC***

"I don't know what's up with Mike and his personalities," said Zoey. "It looks like you have to use the same trigger on him twice to bring him back." She shrugged. "Oh well; at least it's easy to work around."

 ***STATIC***

Mike stood on the jumping board and jumped onto the horse.

"That's five points for the Rhinoceri!" said Don.

A montage began playing. Tom landed a bit rough on the horse and moaned a little, Duncan slid off the side of the horse and fell into the pile of horse manure, Owen belly-flopped on the horse, causing both to cry out in pain, Ryan landed crotch-first on the horse, causing him to howl in pain as his girlfriend facepalmed, Pete landed back-first on the horse with a crack, and Dara landed butt first on the horse. The Rhinoceri has ten points.

"Emma! You're up!" said Don.

The older sister stood on the board and jumped. When it became clear she wouldn't make it, Noah started to run to catch her. "I got her, I got her!"

"Noah?" called Hawkeye. "You step in the manure voluntarily, that counts as a forfeit!"

Noah looked up and saw Emma glaring daggers at him. Sighing, he stopped and could only watch as his ex just misses the horse and falls into the manure.

"I'm sorry, I thought you _cared_!" said Emma.

"I, I…" stammered Noah.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I's my favorite letter, too!**

"What was I supposed to do?!" protested Noah.

 ***STATIC***

"My sis is becoming a butthole," said Kitty.

 ***STATIC***

"Well, that's still ten points for the Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Laurie! You're up!"

Laurie refused to move. "No. This is cruelty to our animals."

"Alright then. Here ya go." The cook placed a chicken hat on top of her head.

"That's nine points now for the Rhinoceri!" said Don.

Another montage of successful jumps plays as Cameron, Ezekiel, Amy, Crimson, Lindsay, Harold, and Katie dismounted the horse uneventfully, bringing the total up to 16.

Leshawna broke that streak by bouncing off the horse and falling back first into the pile of manure, denying the blue team a point.

Ella sang before jumping, which charmed the horse into moving to catch Ella when it looked like she wouldn't make it, bringing the total up to 17.

DJ refused, not wanting to trigger another animal curse by hurting an animal, bringing the total back to 16.

Cody made it, Sanders had a painful butt landing but made it, and most of the rest of the team had uneventful jumps onto the horse, bringing the total up to 25. Only four people hadn't jumped yet.

"Noah! You're up!" said Hawkeye.

When Noah saw Emma's figuratively and literally dirty glare, he sighed. "It's not like things can get any worse."

"Don't say that, dude!" warned Trent.

"Why? It can't."

Cue Noah landing in the manure pile with his mouth and tongue out mid-scream.

"Thor thaymee they than!" said Noah, trying to taste as little horse shit as possible.

Chef shuddered. "Glad it wasn't me for once!" He turned to the remaining contestants. "Ennui! You're up!"

Ennui got on the board, jumped with an emotionless scream, and successfully dismounted the horse.

"That's 26 points for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Miles, you jumping?"

Miles shook her head. "It's for the same reason as Laurie."

"Right, that's 25 points for the Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Izzy! You're last!"

"Whoo hoo!" The crazy girl bolted up the ladder, jumped off the board, and managed to perfectly land on the horse's back on only one foot.

"That's a grand total of 26 points for the Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Now let's move on to the Zebras!" He pulled out another sheet of paper and said, "Taylor! You'll be going first!"

"Uhh, no thanks. I don't feel like ruining my cow leather boots my _mom_ bought for me!"

Don placed a chicken hat on her head and said, "Huh. Guess she does care about her mom a little. If only she were still here…that's negative one point! Tyler! You're next!"

The clumsy athlete stood on the board, ran off without jumping, and smashed his ass against the horse's head, causing him to groan in pain.

Dawn gasped and put her hands near her mouth. "Oh, poor horse."

"The Zebras are now back to nothing!" said Hawkeye. "Rock! You're next!"

The rocker stood on the board, jumped off, and successfully dismounted the horse.

"That's one point for the Zebras!" said Chef. "Josee! You're up!"

Josee stood on the board, jumped, and missed the horse, falling into the manure pile. She yelled in frustration and disgust at her failure.

"No points!" said Don. "Mary! You're up!" Mary stood on the board, typed something into a calculator, and then jumped. She landed on her feet, then lost her balance and fell into the manure pit. Ellody tried to cover up her laughter as the white genius left in a huff.

"Dwayne! You're up!" said Chef.

The father stood on the board, jumped, and ended up landing upside down on the horse, his neck snapping in the process. Beardo, Beth, and Dakota all cringed while Junior facepalmed.

"Two points for the Zebras!" said Don. "Alejandro! You're up!"

The Spaniard jumped off the board and landed on the horse.

"Three points for the Zebras!" said Hawkeye. "Dakota! You're up!"

"Uh, ew! I'll pass!"

"Very well then. Two points for the Zebras!" said Chef. "Tammy! You're up!"

Tammy ended bouncing off the horse's back and falling back into the manure pit.

"Man, y'all are sucking so far! I mean, nine people and only two points?" said Don. "Geoff, you're up!"

Another montage, as Geoff, Kitty, and Junior dismount the horse. Shawn misses and falls into the manure pit. "I'm used to this stuff; I always coated myself with stuff like this to fool the dead."

Hawkeye looked disturbed. "You're a weird person, you know that?"

"You're the 93rd person to say that."

"93? Damn, I only have 92," pouted Izzy.

"That's five points for the Zebras!" said Chef. "Veronica! You're next!"

The protective girl stood on the board, jumped, and dismounted the horse.

"Six points!" said Don. "Carrie! Your turn!"

Carrie stood on the board.

"No pressure! No! Pressure!" taunted Devin.

Carrie flipped him off, but then lost her balance and fell into the manure pit.

"What the hell?! That shouldn't count!" protested Jo.

Hawkeye ignored her. "Dawn! You're up!"

"I refuse to do it! I won't hurt this poor creature!"

Chef placed a chicken hat on Dawn's head. "If one more person misses the horse or refuses to jump, the Rhinoceri automatically win the first part of the challenge!" Some Zebras gulped, while others (like Jo, Jacques, and Josee) looked angry. "Beardo! You're up!"

Beardo stood on the board, jumped, and missed the horse, splashing himself with horse manure. Josee facepalmed while Jo gritted her teeth and balled her fists.

"And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win by default!" said Don. He turned to the Zebras and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with you guys, but you have _got_ to get it together!" The yellow team was a mix of sullen and angry looks.

 **TIME SKIP**

The teams were now fully cleaned off. The horse and its excrements were gone.

"Rhinoceri, for winning the first part of the challenge, you will be the cowboys roping the cows, the Zebras!" said Hawkeye. The interns went around putting cowboy hats on the blue team and cow dick hats on the yellow team. "You will have 30 minutes to capture every member of the Zebras! If you succeed, you win! If not, you lose!" He held up his bow and arrow and shot an arrow. "Go!"

Devin immediately shoved Beardo to the ground. "Thanks a lot, fatass!" Before the black teen could respond, Harold lassoed him. "Hi ya!"

Karma hit Devin though, as Carrie tripped him, and Noah lassoed him.

Izzy lassoed Shawn. "No one outclasses me in crazy!"

After 15 minutes, only Lorenzo, Leonard, Chad, Tammy, Mary, Ellody, Dwayne, and Alejandro were added to the list of Zebras caught.

"We'll never get them all!" huffed Amy.

Cameron got an idea. "And now, Olympic gold medalist—"

Mike gasped, and Svetlana took form. "...Svet, lanaaaaa!" She lassoed Bridgette, Geoff, and Brody in one go, then Veronica and Ernesto together, and finally she roped Tyler by the neck when he tripped on his own two feet.

Lindsay gasped. "Tyler, no!" But it was too late, and Tyler didn't get to hear her. She then put her hands on her hips and glared at Svetlana. "That was my boyfriend!"

"Lindsay—" Courtney started to say. But the blonde swiped Svetlana's ropes and tied her up with her ropes and Lindsay's ropes.

"Wow," was all Gwen could say.

"Now what?" asked Dave.

"We wait until we die, that's what," said Pete.

"Now it's not over yet!" Abby tried to rally the team.

"We lost our strongest player thanks to bimbo there!"

"Who's Bimbo?" asked Lindsay.

"My point exactly."

"Let's all lasso someone at the same time! That'll _totally_ work!" Gerry said sarcastically.

"Yeah, a _great_ idea!" Pete shared his rival's sarcasm.

"Let's do it!" said Abby.

"Huh?" asked the two tennis rivals.

"One, two, three!" The blue team lassoed the yellow team as one.

"And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win again!" said Chef. The blue team cheered, and Abby high-fived a still shocked Gerry and Pete. The yellow team looked down.

"Zebras! You've got another date with us at the campfire tonight!" said Don.

 **CONFESSIONAL: But who are the two wheels that are necessary?**

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea what came over me!" said Lindsay. "I just hope Somalia doesn't get mad!"

 ***STATIC***

Svetlana is still trying to fight her way out of the ropes.

 ***STATIC***

"We actually _won_ for our team?!" asked Gerry.

"We're actually _useful_?!" asked Pete.

 ***STATIC***

The Zebras gathered around the campfire.

"I find it hard to believe you guys have only lost as many challenges as the other team when you guys are such a clusterfuck," said Hawkeye.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Just like Russia's government!**

"So many options," said Josee.

 ***STATIC***

"Marshmallows go to...Leonard, Chad, Lorenzo, Brick, Spud, Jo, Chet, Sugar, Scott, Sam, Devin, Jay, Bridgette, Heather, Jacques, Stephanie, Beth, Ellody, Brody, and Ernesto!" The superhero threw marshmallows at those who didn't get a chance to attempt the first part of the challenge. "Tyler, Rock, Dwayne, Alejandro, Geoff, Kitty, Veronica, and Junior!" He threw marshmallows at those who successfully dismounted the horse. "Josee, Tammy, Mary, Carrie, and Shawn!" He threw them their marshmallows.

Hawkeye looked at Dakota, Taylor, Dawn, and Beardo. "Beardo, you jumped, but your falter was what led to you guys getting the short end of the stick in the second part of the challenge! Ladies, you didn't jump, period!" The music got a bit more dramatic as the four shared nervous glances.

"Taylor!" The rich girl got her marshmallow.

"Dawn!" The moonchild got hers, too.

Dakota and Beardo sat there without marshmallows as the music started to build up further.

 **CONFESSIONAL: The suspense is killing me! Please end it so I don't die!**

"I vote for Beardo the Weirdo for blowing that first part of the challenge for us!" declared Devin.

 ***STATIC***

"Today is the day Dakota leaves. There can only be one pretty girl on this island!" said Heather.

 ***STATIC***

"The final marshmallow...goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...the music was now at its climax…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Beardo." The noisemaker grabbed his marshmallow.

"Dang it!" complained Dakota, who just stood there as Chef strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and in three seconds flat, the heiress went flying.

The hosts walked up to the screen as the ending music started up. "We're two eliminations away from the start of the third wave of our competition!" said Chef. "Who will fail to make the cut? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lighting (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders Harold Cameron Lindsay Tom Trent Pete Ezekiel Ennui Crimson Izzy Owen Gerry Leshawna Sky Mike Katie Noah Sammy Dave DJ Emma Abby Amy**

 **Duncan Miles Courtney Topher Ella Zoey Gwen Sierra Dara Laurie Cody Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff Ernesto Chet Spud Alejandro Sam Jay Josee Dawn Jo Brick Devin Beardo Chad Bridgette Taylor Brody Scott Sugar Shawn Tammy Tyler Rock Leonard Carrie Dwayne Veronica Kitty Mary Stephanie Jacques Beth Lorenzo Heather Junior Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Quick update, but keep in mind that's how things were until after chapter 18 was posted. I've been getting on top of my senior year, and with it came my ability to write much faster.** **And just in time for Halloween, too! I'm not trick or treating though...**

 **Elimination was tough. Dawn was an easy save, so no need to discuss her. Taylor's been getting less focus over time, but I don't think she's done yet. Beardo and Dakota never got a chance to shine, but I gave the edge to Beardo due to being in less episodes before this fic. So ultimately, Dakota was eliminated due to being in more canon episodes, which made her a bit more expendable. Like with Jen before, she wasn't the single most worthless person on the team, but she was out of those whose eliminations would be justifiable.**

 **Emma has gone from simply turning her back on Noah and making him work extra hard to get her back to being very shallow and seemingly outright being done with him! Is Noah x Emma done for good?**

 **Is Duncan's good side coming back? If it does, will it end up suffering a major snap back like in TDAS when he got eliminated?**

 **Now it's time for our next new contestant, BJ, the** _ **mean Brit**_ **!**

 ***STATIC***

An indigo bedroom with a "Free Stuart Hall" **[1]** poster appeared. A tall white male dressed in indigo spy clothing appeared.

"Yeah, I like Stuart Hall; he's my hero, especially after he got arrested. No, I'm not gonna say 'hi' or 'sup' or that other shit. Grow a fucking pair of balls and accept the fact that not all of us Brits sit on our arses drinking tea and being polite. I'm not even gonna say who I am, so fucking deal with it already." BJ pointed at the screen. "And you had _better_ pick me, or so help me god, I will—"

 ***STATIC***

 **That's BJ, AJ's brother. If you missed AJ's audition tape, it's in the last chapter. BJ is the exact opposite of AJ. While AJ wants to make the Brits look well-mannered, BJ wants to make the Brits look very rude.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**

 **[1] Stuart Hall is a British presenter who is known for narrating shows with foreign announcers like Ninja Warrior. Unfortunately, he got arrested a few years ago for lews acts involving female adolescents.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera showed Tammy bouncing off the horse and falling into the manure pit, followed by Noah's epic failure not for the weak stomach.

"Our campers got a little down and dirty with our Western themed challenge!"

The camera showed Beardo missing the horse, followed by him getting lassoed by Harold.

"The Zebras failed more than enough times to give them a disadvantage in the second part of the challenge!" said Hawkeye.

The camera showed Gerry and Pete sarcastically suggesting their ideas, followed by their team lassoing the Zebras.

"And although it wasn't intentional, Gerry and Pete gave the Rhinoceri another win!" said Chef.

The camera showed Dakota's reaction to her elimination.

"And it was Dakota who got eliminated!" said Don.

The camera showed the hosts.

"Who will go over and out next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chef.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

*cue intro*

The cast was already gathered in the mess hall. Rock leaned in and whispered in Spud's ear, "Raise your hand and say the prison movie challenge!"

"Good morning, campers!" said Don.

"Good morning, Don," repeated everyone.

"The prison movie challenge!" Spud suddenly yelled and raised his hand, before Don could ask his intended question.

Don deadpanned. "Rrright. But in order to get a cookie, you'd have had to have waited until I asked the question." Rock slapped his forehead in frustration...again.

Just then, Chris and Keith emerged from the kitchen wheeling in two giant pots full of broth.

"Pick the person on the other team that you think has the weakest stomach," instructed Hawkeye.

The two teams got together and huddled up for a few seconds. Then they reconvened.

"Well, who did you decide?"

"Taylor," said the Rhinoceri. The rich girl huffed.

"Ryan," said Stephanie alone. Her team gasped.

"Woah woah, hold on, amigo," said Alejandro. "This is a team decision."

"I _SAID_ RYAN!" shouted Stephanie. "Your charms ain't working on _me_!"

Alejandro sighed and looked down. "I suppose I deserve that." Heather glared daggers at Stephanie, who didn't see her.

"The rest of you, you have one minute to make these pots of broth as disgusting as possible!" said Chef. "Aaaaaaaand, GO!"

Owen sprinkled hair from his dandruff into Taylor's broth, while Harold placed his boogers into it.

"Boy, you messed up," said Leshawna.

"But you like 'messed up,'" said Harold.

"True. Carry on."

Meanwhile, Scott was spitting into Ryan's broth when he stops. "Idea," he said before snickering. He ran off, and a few seconds later, came back to spit mouthfuls of dirt into the broth. Ryan cringed at this.

 **CONFESSIONAL: The spirit of the Dirty Bubble and his evil demand lives!**

"Well, it _is_ for the challenge," Dawn said before blushing.

 ***STATIC***

Lindsay was busy applying nail polish when Scott suddenly took the container from her (Lindsay: "HEY!") and dumped it into Ryan's broth.

Lindsay gasped, then got on her knees. "NOOOOOOOO! That was my favorite one!"

"Should've saved the best for last!" smirked Scott. Dawn rubbed the back of her head and blushed.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Should've brought a** _ **spare**_ **to avoid someone** _ **striking**_ **like that!**

"Again, all just helping our team." Dawn swooned.

 ***STATIC***

Don rang an airhorn, and the commotion stopped. "Time's up!" he said. "Now. Taylor. Ryan. Whoever throws up first will get a disadvantage for the next part of this challenge!" Both looked nervous, with Ryan gulping. "Aaaaaaaand, go!"

The two grabbed a spoonful of broth and ate it. While Taylor was cringing as she gurgled it, Ryan ate it without problem. "This doesn't taste half bad. Reminds me of my protein shake." He then went for another spoonful. Taylor however, couldn't take it anymore. Her first spoonful ended up her last.

"And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win the first part of the challenge!" said Hawkeye. The blue team cheered while the yellow team looked down. "Meet us behind this building for part two of today's challenge!"

 **TIME SKIP**

The cast stood in an enclosed area. "Welcome to part two of today's challenge!" said Chef. "You will pick one person on each team to push your team's cart…" The Rhinoceri looks at Ryan. "...and it can _not_ be the same person who ate the broth!" The Rhinoceri moaned a bit, then looked at DJ, who suddenly feared the worst.

Chef continued. "Y'all will then try to find a way to the other side of the fence. I don't care how. The first team to make it out with their entire team wins. On your mark, get set, GO!"

The Rhinoceri immediately hopped into their cart's basket (which was way larger to accommodate the cast size), leaving DJ to sigh. "Fiiiine." He pushed the cart.

The Zebras however, were more divided, as expected. Jo and Josee both view for leadership, and they quickly started arguing.

"LADIES! Save your fighting for another time! We are in the middle of a _challenge_ here!" bellowed Brick.

"Hey, either pick a side or butt out!" said Jo.

"As a soldier playing the role of a third party in relation to your combat, I shall do no such thing." The two ladies just looked at each other. "Instead, I will suggest you do a game of rock paper scissors."

The two ladies sighed, then turned to do battle. Josee drew paper, while Jo drew scissors.

 _Real_ scissors.

"Ha, I win!" she said, cutting at Josee's middle finger, severing it and causing blood to spill out. The female ice dancer screamed in pain.

"Josee!" gasped Jacques, rushing to Josee's side. The team stood there shocked.

"Ma'am, that was _very_ unnecessary!" said Brick. Jo, angered, snipped at Brick's testicles.

The camera cuts to the exterior of Camp Wawanakwa, where a high-pitched shriek sounds.

The camera now shows Josee being walked to the infirmary by Morgan, while Brick lied in a stretcher carried by Lance and Jordan to the same place.

"This person's _dangerous_! She's _insane_!" cried Brick, pointing at an uncaring Jo. He cupped his private parts to lose as little blood as possible. Once he left, Jo turned to the rest of the team. They all jumped into the basket...only to struggle doing so.

Don snickered. "Good luck! That's the price of being a loser!" Indeed, their basket was the same size as the ones used in TDA.

"Uhh, how about the smaller people people go in first?" suggested Beth. The team agreed, then got in accordingly, with Junior in first and Spud in last. Jo then pushed the cart.

Both teams had made it to the fence. There was a set of digging tools there, but there was a blue piece of paper tied to it that said, "FOR RHINOCERI USE ONLY." Upon seeing it, the Rhinoceri cheered, then grabbed them and started digging.

The Zebras could only look on with disappointment as they stared back at the fence. "Now what?!" said Jo. The Zebras looked at each other confused. "Great, just great!" She took an empty chocolate chip granola bar wrapper and threw it in frustration. Curious, Rock examined in. "Chocolate chip." Suddenly, he got an idea. He threw it over the fence.

The scent from the wrapper caught Spud, and he started whiffing. "Is that chocolate chip?" he asked. Suddenly, like a bull in the Running of the Bulls, he charged through the fence, leaving a giant hole through it. The rest of the team shrugged and followed him out.

"And the Zesty Zebras win!" said Hawkeye. The yellow team cheered, with Taylor hugging and kissing Rock. The blue team looked down. "Rhinoceri, you've got a date with us at the campfire!"

 **MESS HALL**

The Rambunctious Rhinoceri sat down together, ready to discuss elimination. "Well, regardless who goes, there won't be much justification," said Cameron.

"I volunteer for elimination," said Mike. Everyone looked at him.

"If this is about your personalities Mike, you know how to snap out of a personality now, remember?" said Zoey.

Mike sighed. "Yeah, but I still think I need psychiatric help."

"Noah, of course," said Emma.

"Why? What did _he_ do?" asked Dave.

"Everything," she said bluntly.

"You don't have to be so mean to Nolan," said Lindsay.

"Oh, like _you_ did better today! All you did today was complain about your favorite nail polish being used up!"

"Ladies, let's save this argument for the vote," said Sanders.

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The blue team was circled around the campfire.

"Alright, maggots. You know the drill. No need to repeat myself." He grabbed marshmallows and started throwing them. "Sanders, Cameron, Harold, Tom, Trent, Pete, Gerry, Ezekiel, Crimson, Izzy, Ennui, Owen, Leshawna, Sky, Mike, Katie, Noah, Sammy, Dave, DJ, Abby, Amy, Miles, Duncan, Courtney, Topher, Ella, Gwen, Zoey, Sierra, Dara, Laurie, Cody, and Ryan!" They all caught their marshmallows.

Only Lindsay and Emma remained. "Bitches, this...is the final marshmallow."

"But we're not dogs," said Lindsay. Chef responded by throwing the last marshmallow in her mouth.

Emma stood up in outrage. "What are you _serious_?!"

"I am afraid so."

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to see Noah stand up.

"Oh now what?" muttered Emma.

"I sacrifice myself in Emma's position!"

Everyone gasped. "What?" Emma was shocked.

"I've suffered longer than enough in this contest. I got to say I made it far in one installment, and it was my best performance yet. But now, my girl has dumped me and clearly wants nothing to do with me anymore. I am choosing to quit now because I want her to know before she goes that I still care about her, even after everything she's done."

There were a few more gasps. Emma just sat there in silence. Suddenly, her eyes started to water, and she started to sniffle. "Get your butt over here, Noah," she managed to say.

The skinny boy walked over and hugged his back-again-girlfriend. "I am so sorry for what I did; really, I am," she said. "I got too protective because of what happened when I dated Jake."

"It's OK, sweetheart. I will never give up on you."

The team awed, and the trio of hosts clapped. Once they stopped, Chef strapped Emma in, lit the fuse, and in three seconds, she went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Wow. That was truly touching," said Don. "Has this given Noah a new quest for motivation? Is Dawn willing to overlook Scott's personality flaws? Is a mental hospital better for Jo than here? Is Alejandro the new Justin in terms of charming people? And remember, that's a _bad_ thing! Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Amy**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Jo  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Not too quick, but not too long either!**

 **Noah and Emma's conflict has finally been resolved. Just when it seemed like Emma has crossed the point of no return, she comes to regret her treatment of Noah, and they end up getting back together after all.**

 **Dawn seems to have a crush on Scott. Earlier chapters already established Scott as having one on Dawn, so now it's just a matter of figuring out their feelings are mutual.**

 **Jo's taunting and just plain sociopathic behavior is reaching new levels! How did she sneak in a real pair of scissors anyway? Anyways, Josee and especially Brick received painful injuries at her hands, and she shows no remorse of doing so! Good thing those two will be OK...**

 **And of course, here's our third audition tape: CJ, the Normal Brit!**

 ***STATIC***

An amber room with a map of the UK appeared. A tall white male dressed in amber spy clothing appeared.

"Greetings, I'm CJ. I heard my brothers were auditioning for your next series, and I decided to step in to make sure they don't embarrass themselves. Here's the thing: we're not all nice people, and we're not all snobby. We're just normal people like everyone across the pond. I am signing up to break those two stereotypes. CJ, out."

 ***STATIC***

 **Well then, that's CJ, rounding out our Brit brothers! He is essentially the straight man of the three, not wanting the UK painted as all being nice people but not wanting it painted as all mean people, either. He just wants to be able to look after his brothers and keep them in check.**

 **We are one elimination away from the start of the third wave, where three more people on each team will move to the opposition!**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the teams making their opposing team's broths as disgusting as possible.

"The two teams participated in the prison movie challenge!"

The camera shows Ryan eating his broth without issue, followed by Taylor throwing up after one spoonful.

"The Rhinoceri won the first part of the challenge, giving them an advantage in the second part," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Jo cutting Josee's fingers, followed by Brick's balls.

"Jo injures two of her rivals with her sociopathic, almost psychopathic behavior!" said Chef.

The camera shows Rock inspecting and reading aloud the flavor of granola bar Jo had, followed by Spud busting a giant hole in the fence for the team to run through.

"In the end, Rock's craftiness gave the Zebras the win!" said Don.

The camera shows Emma reacting to her elimination, followed by Noah making his speech, and then Emma and Noah hugging and kissing.

"In the end, Emma got cut, but despite getting his request denied, Noah's attempt to get eliminated in place of her won her heart back!" said Hawkeye.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will go lift-off in T minus 20-something next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chef.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

*cue intro*

The cast sans hosts was gathered in the mess hall.

"How you holding up there, little buddy?" Owen asked a depressed Noah.

Noah sighed. "It's so hard. I really wanted out of this crummy contest, but my request _had_ to be denied."

Owen pulled Noah into a _normal_ hug; making sure he didn't crush the guy. "Hey now, you've got us! We're one big, not at all messed up family!" He motioned towards the Zesty Zebras and said, "Unlike _them_ …"

The Zebras either glared or sighed.

"Yeah, plus I've gone this long without Sadie, and _everyone_ knows how calm _you_ are," reassured Katie.

"Right…" said Noah.

Just then, the trio of hosts walked in. As always, this was Rock's cue. "Raise your hand and say 'the horror movie challenge!'"

"Good morning campers! Who can tell us today's challenge?" asked Don.

Spud raised his hand and said what Rock wanted him to say...only for Sierra to also raise her hand and also tell Don the challenge.

"Well, uh…" Don split the cookie in half. Suddenly, both teens got on their knees and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rock facepalmed.

"Sheesh; I would've given you both a whole cookie if you had asked." He regained his composure and said, "Today's challenge is fourfold! First, you will pick one member of your team to be the scarer and another to be the scaree. For those of you that competed in TDA, you can _not_ pick the same person you chose in TDA. Whoever screams the loudest wins this part of the challenge. Take a few seconds to decide your team's roles."

The two teams huddled up to talk it out. After a few seconds, they reconvened. "Well, who did you pick as your scarees?"

"Thy choose my Feminus Fancius Tammy!" said Leonard. Sugar growled.

"That's nothing," said Crimson. As if on cue, Ennui walked forward and said, "Put me in coach. I'm ready."

"Alright, what about your scarers?"

"ME, MEEE!" Sugar jumped up and raised her hand. Tammy looked confused while Leonard rolled his eyes.

" _I'll_ be scarin' this young fella!" said Pete.

"Alright then. GO!"

Pete started making silly faces at Ennui. "This is pathetic," was his reply.

"RAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sugar towered over Tammy. Tammy cowered with a frightened look on her face, but she didn't scream.

"This, may take a while," said Hawkeye.

Now Pete was mooning Ennui. A flat, "That's gross dude," was all the old man got.

"Thy cast thee spell of black magic!" said Sugar. Tammy screamed and closed her eyes.

"And the Zesty Zebras win the first part of this challenge!" said Chef. "Meet us outside for the next part of the challenge!"

 **OUTSIDE**

The cast stood between the two confessional outhouses. "Welcome to part two of today's challenge!" said Don. "To keep things interesting, we will change _both_ the scarer _and_ the scaree, not just the scaree. Go ahead and do that."

"My turn," Crimson said walking forward.

"Mine too!" Gerry said walking up.

"Great," Crimson said sarcastically.

"Allow _me_ to be the bringer of DOOOOOOOM!" boasted Leonard.

Junior sighed. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Alright then! GO!"

Crimson and Junior got into their respective team's outhouses.

Leonard burst into Junior's outhouse and screamed "HUZZAHHH!" Junior just blinked.

Gerry opened Crimson's outhouse and held out a raspberry. Crimson just gave a blank stare as he did this, but soon she felt her make-up start to run, and she quickly yelped and pleaded for the old man to stop.

"Alright, the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win part two of this challenge, proving that the goths _can_ be scared!" said Hawkeye.

"Bite me," Crimson said, returning to her usual emotionless voice.

 **TIME SKIP**

The cast was back in the mess hall. "In part three of today's challenge, the scarer will be scaring a _couple_ ," said Chef. "Yes, yes, we have to change everything again. Why don't y'all go do that?"

"I know _just_ who to pick," said Bridgette. Geoff smiled. "Brody." Geoff stopped smiling, and Brody walked over to Bridgette.

"Hmmm…" said Izzy while thinking. She looked at Owen smiling, then at Topher texting on his phone. "Topher!"

Topher stopped and looked up. "Huh? OK sure, whatever." He walked over to the fiery redhead. Owen looked confused, then shrugged.

"What about your scarers?"

"I'll do it!" volunteered Owen.

"Ooh yeah, go Owen!" cheered Izzy.

"In that case, I'll do it for _my_ team!" said Geoff.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and said, "Oh great." Brody looked at Geoff uneasy.

 **CONFESSIONAL: The perfect challenge for third-wheeling!**

"I don't get it. What did I ever do to her?" said Geoff.

 ***STATIC***

"Ugh, _just_ great! That womanizing, two-time, feeling-playing idiot!" said Bridgette. "Now that I think of it, he kind of reminds me of Alejandro…"

 ***STATIC***

"Oh man, I wasn't expecting Bridge to outright _hate_ the guy...but she's nice to _me_ , though…" said Brody.

 ***STATIC***

"Alright! Let's get started!" declared Chef while blowing an airhorn to start this part of the challenge.

Owen thought for a bit, then started jumping on top of the table Topher and Izzy sat at. Izzy giggled and said, "Woohoo, go Owen!" Topher just deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Geoff had an idea of his own. He leaned in and started kissing Bridgette, who let out a scream and slapped him.

"And the Zesty Zebras win part three of today's challenge!" said Don.

"You _bastard_! You _rapist_!" Bridgette cried out to Geoff. She then ran out of the mess hall.

Geoff and Brody stared at each other awkwardly. "What'd I do?" asked Geoff.

 **CONFESSIONAL: I don't know…**

"Awgh, this is so hard! How am I supposed to tell him the truth?" said Brody. "If I tell him, he'll be mad at me, and Bridgette might be mad at me too! If I don't tell him, Bridgette will stay mad at him like that!"

 ***STATIC***

"For the fourth and final part of today's challenge, one team will stay inside the main lodge and _only_ the main lodge, while the other team will try and scare them! Rhinoceri, because you lost the last part of the challenge, you will be the team staying inside, while the Zebras will try and scare you guys from the outside!" Hawkeye turned to the Zebras and said, "Zebras, you can _not_ step foot inside this building. Got it?" The team nodded. "The Zebras will have until it gets pitch black to scare the Rhinoceri! If they manage to scare them, the Zebras win! If they fail, the Rhinoceri win!"

Ezekiel's hand came up. "Uhh, quick question, eh. Does the whole team need to scream, or just one of us?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention: Rhinoceri, if even _one_ of you screams, your butts will be going to the elimination ceremony tonight." The team looked a bit nervous, with some gulping. Hawkeye pointed towards the outside of the mess hall and said, "Zebras, out! Rhinoceri, best of luck to you!"

The hosts left the mess hall, closing the door behind them. The Rhinoceri just sat there, readily waiting for what their rivals would throw at them.

 **TIME SKIP**

The Zebras were coming up with an idea. "Any ideas, amigos?" asked Alejandro.

"Isn't that Dave guy a germophobe?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, let's find out!" said Jo. She grabbed a trash can and chucked it inside. Dave could be heard making a short scream.

The camera cut inside the mess hall, with Dave being glared by his teammates nearby. "Oops! Sorry guys."

"And the Zesty Zebras went—" started Chef. The Zesty Zebras immediately started cheering.

"WOULD YOU KIDS MIND SHUTTING UP?!" yelled Chef. The yellow team piped down. "I said 'went,' not 'win.' The Zesty Zebras went and _disqualified_ themselves by throwing the trash can _inside_ the mess hall when they could only try to scare the Rambunctious Rhinoceri _outside_! The Rambunctious Rhinoceri win!" It was the blue team's turn to start cheering. The yellow team looked down in defeat. "Zesty Zebras, meet back at the campfire tonight for elimination!"

 **TIME SKIP**

"Alright comrades, who goes?" asked Brick.

"Jo, I mean, she cost us the challenge, man," said Lorenzo.

"She's also not a nice person in general," agreed Chet. "What with what she did yesterday and all."

"Oh yeah, forgot to show you this." Brick stood up and pulled his pants down, revealing a white dome over his pubic area. Collective disgusted moans sounded from his teammates.

The camera showed a cringing Rock and Taylor. "How long is that _there_?!" questioned the rocker.

"Life."

"Oh yeah, I _totally_ have _my_ vote!" said Taylor, who crossed her arms while Rock nodded.

"But, it was gamer boy's idea to get Dave to crack!" defended Jo.

"But it was _your_ idea to throw that trash can in there!" pointed out Sam.

"And uhm...have you _ever_ owned up to any of your mistakes?" asked Jay, nervously hoping not to piss Jo off.

All of sudden, Jo froze. "I uh…" Her whole team now looked at her. "Don't...know."

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

The team sat around the campfire. "You all know the drill, and you know me. Superheroes like myself hate repeating things," said Hawkeye. "But anyhoo, marshmallows go to...Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Jay, Alejandro, Spud, Josee, Dawn, Brick, Devin, Beardo, Chad, Bridgette, Tyler, Brody, Scott, Sugar, Shawn, Taylor, Leonard, Tammy, Rock, Carrie, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Stephanie, Mary, Jacques, Beth, Junior, Ellody, Lorenzo, and Heather!" He threw each camper a marshmallow as he said a name.

Only Sam and Jo were left. "Campers...this, is the final marshmallow. It goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"Sam." The gamer got his marshmallow. Jo stood up and said, "Ugh! You will _all_ pay for this!" Chef strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and in three seconds flat, she went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Well, we don't really have much to say ourselves this time, so for once, we've decided to show you _every_ voting confession tonight!" said Don.

 ***GEOFF***

"I vote for Jo. Bitch isn't very fun to be around."

 ***ERNESTO***

"Jo shows no respect for our team. It's time for her to go."

 ***CHET***

"Like I said, Jo needs to go. Hey, that rhymed!"

 ***JAY***

"I vote for Jo. I hope she doesn't kill me."

 ***ALEJANDRO***

"Jo is killing our team both intentionally and unintentionally."

 ***SAM***

"Well, I mean, it's either me or her, so…"

 ***SPUD***

*huge breath of air* "Jo."

 ***JOSEE***

"That bitch will _PAY_ for what she did to me last time!"

 ***DAWN***

"Jo shows no signs of stopping in her aura."

 ***BRICK***

"I vote to discharge Jo."

 ***JO***

"I vote Sam."

 ***DEVIN***

"And I thought _I_ was the mean one."

 ***BEARDO***

The teen mimed out a J and an O.

 ***CHAD***

"Jo has no idea how this game works."

 ***BRIDGETTE***

" _I'm_ voting for that butthole Geoff for making me scream and losing that part of the challenge!"

 ***TYLER***

"That Jo chick is pretty messed up."

 ***BRODY***

"Jo's not a rad person to be around."

 ***SCOTT***

"Oh Jo, how desperate you are to resort to _my_ old tactics! Except you're doing it wrong."

 ***SUGAR***

"That Jo is the ugliest lookin' critter I've ever seen!"

 ***SHAWN***

"I vote for Jo. Now I just hope she doesn't turn into a zombie off the show and come back to haunt me!"

 ***TAYLOR***

"So long, Sue Sil _bitch_ ter."

 ***LEONARD***

"Instantus disappearus, Josephine!"

 ***TAMMY***

"Thy shall play the song of Jo's impending elimination!" She took out her ocarina and started playing it.

 ***ROCK***

"Awh. That was one of the worst things I've ever seen _anyone_ do."

 ***CARRIE***

"I vote Jo, since Devin actually managed to go a whole chapter without being mean for once."

 ***DWAYNE***

"That could be my _son_ wearing that cap!"

 ***VERONICA***

"I'm voting for Jo. She is very disruptive to the team's morale, and she told my Ernesto to shut the fuck up once."

 ***KITTY***

"I vote for Jo."

 ***STEPHANIE***

"Jo is a total ho."

 ***MARY***

"According to my calculations, Jo is almost certainly going home and she's _certainly_ getting _my_ vote."

 ***JACQUES***

"Jo reminds me of a second Josee…except _worse_!"

 ***BETH***

"Jo's really mean. I vote for her."

 ***JUNIOR***

"Yeah, I'm definitely voting for Jo; I mean, who else?"

 ***ELLODY***

"I'm doing what's best for me, and that's continuing to stay under the radar and voting with the majority."

 ***LORENZO***

"Jo is messed up somewhere, man."

 ***HEATHER***

"Dumb bitch hasn't learned a thing since she was last here."

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Jo: 34 (everyone else)**

 **Sam: 1 (Jo)**

 **Geoff: 1 (Bridgette)**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Lindsay  
Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Sammy  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Amy**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Devin  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Carrie  
Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Junior  
Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! I've been on Thanksgiving Break this whole week, so while the tests I had last week slowed me down, I'm able to get this done on Thanksgiving of all days!**

 **Jo's behavior went past the point of no return, so it was time for her to go, as there was nothing left for her.**

 **It's now Bridgette's turn to be the angry one! Geoff is completely oblivious to what he did to her in the X-treme Torture challenge, and Bridgette is making sure he remembers it! But it's hard to tell if Geoff** _ **really**_ **can't remember, if he's an entitled bastard who still thinks he can have her after all, or jealous of how close she and Brody are.**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Brick has cooled off from his harsher attitude he carried in the chapters before.**

 **Topher and Izzy are getting close…**

 **Now that 20 people have been eliminated, three** _ **more**_ **people on each team are gonna swap teams! But who?**

 **And of course, here's the** _ **next**_ **audition tape for my next season! Meet Santiago, the lovable goofball!**

 ***STATIC***

A red, yellow, green, and blue colored bedroom appeared. A shortish white boy wearing a red hat, a pale light blue long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and light gray and blue New Balance athletic shoes stood in the center. He had a goofy smile.

"Why hello there! My name's Santiago! It's such a funny-sounding name...sort of like me when you'll see me!" He holds up a picture of him dressed as a clown while holding his hands up to his face in the shape of L's. "I won class clown in my school, I earned teacher's pet without having to kiss my teacher's butt for it, the ladies thought I was cute, and I proved it's possible to become popular without playing sports!" He leaned in and said in a softer voice, "did I mention the ladies thought I was cute?" He put his picture away. "Well, that's enough about me. I hope you'll have a jolly good time with me on the show! Santi Claus, out!"

 ***STATIC***

 **Well then, that's Santiago, the lovable goofball. What makes him different from Owen is (besides not being overweight) him being clumsier than Owen, as well as less serious than Owen, but people are more likely to respect his oddities because of it. So in other words, he's more likely to have a passable excuse than Owen. He also is** _ **quite**_ **a smart person, unlike Owen. His goofiness might not make him** _ **look**_ **like he is, though.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Pete trying to scare Ennui, followed by Leonard trying to scare Junior.

"Our campers screamed and shouted in our horror-themed challenge!"

The camera shows Geoff scaring Bridgette and getting slapped by her.

"Geoff seemingly forgot about his harsh break-up with Bridgette, and she let him know!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Jo throwing a trash can into the main lodge, followed by Chef announcing her team lost, and finally her reaction to being eliminated.

"Jo thought she won the challenge for her team by throwing a trash can into the mess hall, only to get disqualified for it, and along with her sociopathic behavior, she was eliminated," said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will move up north next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

 ***cue intro***

The cast was gathered inside the mess hall. Rock leaned into Spud's ear and said, "Raise your hand and say 'the disaster movie challenge!'"

"Alright, before we go any further—" started Don.

"NO!" exclaimed Rock in frustration. Everyone turned to look at him, and he covered his mouth and went wide-eyed.

"The disaster movie challenge!" Spud said a second later with his hand raised.

"We haven't gotten there yet, Spud," said Don. Rock facepalmed.

Don continued, "Because another ten people have been eliminated, it's time to start wave three. When I call your name, you will move to the other team. Lindsay, please join the Zesty Zebras."

The blonde girl looked a bit nervous as she joined the yellow team.

"Devin, please join the Rambunctious Rhinoceri." Many Zebras looked relieved, while some Rhinoceri gulped as the tall teen made his way to the blue team.

"Amy, please join the Zesty Zebras." The cheerleader twin with a mole joined the yellow team.

"Carrie, please join the Rambunctious Rhinoceri." Carrie pouted as she moved to the team her abusive ex has just been sent to.

"Sammy, please join the Zesty Zebras." The other cheerleader twin moved to the yellow team.

"Junior, you're now a part of the Rambunctious Rhinoceri." Junior sighed, but before he left his old team, Dwayne put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Good luck out there, son." This made Junior feel a little better as he made his way towards the yellow team.

 **CONFESSIONAL: Good thing I never have to change...batteries, that is!**

"Another group of wimps to take under my wing," said Devin while banging a fist against his other hand.

 ***STATIC***

"Ugh. Life hates me," said Carrie.

 ***STATIC***

"Ugh. Life hates me," said Junior. "Why does it feel like someone else said that?"

 ***STATIC***

"Hopefully our team troubles are over," said Ernesto.

 ***STATIC***

"No one has any idols, which reminds me, where's _my_ idol?" asked Hawkeye.

"Ooh, yeah, we completely forgot all about those!" said Chef. "In case you forgot which idol does which, the Chris idol nullifies all votes against you, the Don idol gives you an extra vote, the Chef idol takes a vote away from someone else, the Lance idol gives you an advantage for your team, the Jordan idol gives the other team a disadvantage, the Millie idol lets you swap teams with someone else, the Morgan idol lets you sleep at our cottage, and the Keith idol gives you a free pass to the merge. Now, the Hawkeye idol lets you automatically eliminate someone of your choice, and it can be used at _any_ time." The cast ooh'd. That definitely sounded like a good idol to have.

"Now, as Spud already gave away for you guys, today's movie genre is the disaster movie genre," said Don. "Meet us outside for instructions."

 **OUTSIDE**

The obstacle course from its use in TDA was set up.

"Today, you will try and make it through the entire course as a team," said Hawkeye. "You can only be cleared to excuse this challenge if you are absolutely unable to continue the challenge, and no, injury does _not_ trump all... _Chris_." Chris growled. "Whichever team clears the obstacle course first wins, and you are not considered to be finished until everyone on your team still in finishes." He held up his bow and arrow. "Ready?" He fired. "GO!"

The two teams made their way through the start of the obstacle, which was an ascending ramp with tires.

The hosts stood behind a control panel with various buttons on it. When they saw no one was having any trouble making it through the obstacle, they pushed a button, causing the ramp to move up and down. Many campers struggled to move at this point, tripping here and there, but they were able to make it through the first obstacle without losing anyone.

The hosts grunted in frustration as the campers started climbing a set of monkey bars. "Alright, that's it!" declared Chef. He threw a dictionary at Mike's right ribs, causing him to fall into the pool below it. He gasped and turned into Chester. He picked up the dictionary and said, "Who the hell _needs_ these?! Back in my day, you didn't—OW!"

Zoey kicked his chin, snapping Mike back into place. He sighed, and then thanked her.

The campers were now getting ready to climb up a tall wooden wall, the last obstacle. Most of the cast was successfully able to jump up and climb over, but Spud's attempt to scale the wall ended with him falling on his back with a loud crack. After a few seconds, he screamed.

"Man down on the Zebras!" Don announced as Jordan went to retrieve him.

The similarly built Owen watched this and winced. "I hope that's not _me_!" he said to Leshawna and Cameron, the only teammates left.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," said the short boy. He signalled Leshawna to get on Owen's shoulders, and he climbed on top of Leshawna's shoulders. The black teens were easily able to make it over the wall, and then they held their hands out for Owen to reach. Although it was a bit of a struggle, he was able to make it across.

"And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win the first part of the challenge!" said Hawkeye. The Rhinoceri cheered while the Zesty Zebras looked down.

Suddenly, a yellow submarine and a blue submarine emerged from the lake with honking noises.

"Everyone get in!" instructed Chef.

 **TIME SKIP**

The teams were gathered inside their submarines. The monitors inside each one turned on to show Don.

"Welcome to part two of today's challenge!" he said. "You may have noticed the water inside your submarines, no?"

"Is that why the ground is all wet?" asked Dave. He looked down and saw water wrapping around his heels.

"The water level will gradually be rising, but in order to escape, you must type in the right six-digit code to unlock the exit and win the challenge!"

"Didn't we like, get a code last time we did this?" asked Lindsay.

"Right you are, Lindsay! Guess there are some brain cells left in ya. But nah, we don't feel like it."

"But—"

"GO!"

The water was now above the cast's ankles.

 **RHINOCERI**

"Maybe it's the same code it was last time!" said Izzy.

"I thought you couldn't see it because it got washed off!" said Owen.

"No, I could totally see it; I just didn't feel like looking at it since it was such an eyesore! Ha ha!" Owen stared at her confused as Izzy registered 315363 on the lock, but it did nothing. "Well, looks like they changed it. Any other ideas?"

"Allow me." The big oaf typed 363513, only to not work either.

 **ZEBRAS**

The yellow team wasn't doing any better.

"123456!" cried Lindsay excitedly. She tried it, and it didn't work.

"Allow _me_ to try!" said Leonard. He stepped up and tried 113377, but got nothing. "Why won't this cursed thing work?!" he cried.

 **RHINOCERI**

The blue team was still trying to figure out the right code as the water was almost at their knees.

Sky tried 645253, DJ did 643257, and Miles did 385298, but they couldn't open up their lock.

"We may as well start at the very beginning and make it to the very end!" huffed Pete.

"Like _that'll_ do anything!" cried Leshawna.

"Got any _other_ ideas?" asked Gerry.

Leshawna sighed. "Do it."

As Pete unsuccessfully tried 000000 and continued to work his way up, the water was now above the contestants' knees.

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS**

Lorenzo failed to open the lock with 800813. "Any particular reason you picked that number?" asked Chad.

"It looks like BOOBIE," was the stepbrother's answer.

"AL-HAL-RIGHT! AWESOME, MAN!" Chet hi-fived the guy, while Chad facepalmed with a moan.

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI**

At this point, Pete had just failed 000016, and the water was starting to reach their upper thighs.

"Alright dude, give it up! We're not even gonna make it to 100!" said Tom.

Pete sighed and stopped. "Alright, looks like this here's a young person's game."

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS**

At this point, Chet tried 962116, **[1]** Spud tried 442200, Rock 000420, Taylor 666666, Amy 111111, Sammy 999999, and Veronica 555555. When the last code didn't work, she got worried. "I can't swim," she said.

"No te preocupas, mi señora; no será mucho más," Ernesto said to her in Spanish, giving his girlfriend her smile back. **[2]**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI**

The water was now at the top of the contestants' hips. "Today's date!" Carrie suddenly suggested. She typed 031216, but got nothing.

Devin shoved her out of the way. "Let's try it the _American_ people way!" said Devin.

"Ew, I hate Americans," said Sierra.

"Sierra, that's not nice! There's Americans watching this right now!" said Abby.

" _Oh_ , but they're watching a _Canadian_ show, because their shows stink!"

"Sierra, show some respect for our fellow North Americans. Gosh!" said Harold.

"After all, this is North America, not North Canada," said Junior.

While the rest of the team was talking, Devin failed 120316.

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS**

The water was now past halfway up the cast's stomachs.

"Ooh, how about today's date?" suggested Lindsay.

"Like _that'll_ do anything!" said Jacques. Lindsay proceeded to fail 120316.

"You realize we're _Canadians_ , right?" said Chad.

"Ohhh, right."

Chad rolled his eyes and sighed. He then tried 031216, and it worked like a charm. The water started to drain the submarine, and the Zesty Zebras cheered.

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI**

Unlike what happened in TDA, the losing team's submarine has _not_ drained its water. Their monitor lit up to show Hawkeye. "Rhinoceri! It is my pleasure to tell you you've lost!" The team awww'd. "And to make it more challenging, we've decided _not_ to drain both submarines at once!" He laughed, and then the screen shut off.

The water was working its way up the contestants' chests, causing them to start to bob up and down, giving them a worried look on their faces.

Cody swam down and tried 800813, and it worked like a charm. The water spilled out of the blue team's submarine.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Well, the Zesty Zebras won, but everybody knew that."

"Just curious: why was the answer today's date?" asked Brody.

"Today's date? We didn't get that!" said Courtney.

"What _did_ we get?" Gwen asked, looking at Cody suspiciously. Cody grinned sheepishly.

"Y'all got different numbers, which was why y'all submarines didn't open together." Chef then said, "Rambunctious Rhinoceri, meet us at the campfire in ten!"

 **CAMPFIRE**

The blue team sat around the campfire.

"When I call your name Rhinoceri, come up and get a marshmallow," said Don. "Sanders, Harold, Tom, Crimson, Ennui, Ezekiel, Trent, Cameron, Devin, Izzy, Owen, Sky, Mike, Leshawna, Katie, Noah, Junior, DJ, Abby, Carrie, Dave, Duncan, Miles, Courtney, Ella, Zoey, Topher, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, Dara, Laurie, and Ryan!" Those called were tossed their marshmallows.

Gerry and Pete sat without their marshmallows. "Well you old hags, I think we _all_ know why _you_ two are down here. But I also think we all know _which_ of you two was more responsible for your team's failure. The final marshmallow...goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Gerry." The tennis rival dressed in white got his marshmallow, while the orange one stood up and sighed. "Well, at least I did good enough to land myself some good deals outside the show...I think. Gerry, you kick ass on this show, and you get me involved in your success, ya hear?"

"Maybe! Ha ha ha!"

Chef went to strap Pete in, and in three seconds, he went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Well, that wraps up _this_ episode!" said Hawkeye. "Now let's see how everyone voted!"

 ***SANDERS***

"Pete hasn't changed since the Ridonculous Race."

 ***HAROLD***

"Sierra made those nasty stereotypes about our neighbors...but Pete blew quite a bit of time with his strategy. Ummm…" *he votes for Pete*

 ***TOM***

"I'm voting for Pete. Neither he nor Gerry has good fashion sense, but if I had to pick one, I'd say Gerry has the edge, since it matches his hair color."

 ***CRIMSON***

"I vote for Gerry. At least Pete had a strategy."

 ***ENNUI***

"To finish what Crimson said though, it was a horrible strategy. I vote for Pete."

 ***PETE***

"I'm votin' for Sierra. That young fella thinks she knows everything."

 ***EZEKIEL***

"Pete, eh."

 ***TRENT***

"My vote is for Pete. He and Gerry complain too much."

 ***CAMERON***

"Tom's calculations earlier were fairly accurate! There's no _way_ we'd ever guess it right with Pete's strategy. My vote is for Pete."

 ***IZZY***

"That was a _terrible_ strategy, for Pete's sake! Heh heh heh heh heh!"

 ***OWEN***

"Uh, Pete doesn't seem so nice."

 ***DEVIN***

"So many people to choose from." *he picks Pete*

 ***CARRIE***

"How _dare_ he push me! And then he got Sierra to start up on that topic about Americans! I'm voting for Devin!"

 ***SKY***

"Pete."

 ***MIKE***

"I vote for myself...again. Now my girlfriend is kicking me on purpose to get me back to normal!"

 ***KATIE***

"I pick Pete."

 ***NOAH***

"Pete doesn't approve of my sense of humor. I don't approve of _his_."

 ***JUNIOR***

"My vote is for Pete."

 ***LESHAWNA***

"Those two have been thorns in my side all season, but I pick Pete as the greater of two evils."

 ***GERRY***

"Sorry Pete old pal; it's either you or me. No hard feelings!"

 ***DJ***

"At least Pete tried to contribute. My vote is for Gerry."

 ***ABBY***

"I just want to say I wasn't expecting that from Sierra! Also, I've heard about Devin. I hope he won't be a problem! Anyways, my vote is for Pete. Sorry Pete!"

 ***DAVE***

"My vote goes to Pete."

 ***DUNCAN***

"Pete. Oh, and he kind of looks like Chris."

 ***COURTNEY***

"That was the worst strategy ever!" *votes for Pete*

 ***MILES***

"Pete has a solid indigo aura that shows no signs of changing. My vote is for him." **[3]**

 ***ELLA***

"Oh, everyone is so nice! But I vote for Pete, because that's what everyone else wants. Sorry!"

 ***ZOEY***

"Crap, I forgot to apologize to Mike for kicking him to get him back to normal! I know he thanked me, but still! Anyways, I vote for Gerry. I think he's less useful than Pete is."

 ***TOPHER***

"Old man in the orange is _so_ out of here."

 ***GWEN***

"Pete gets my vote."

 ***SIERRA***

"I vote for Pete. He wasted time with his dumb strategy! We could have gotten done first if it wasn't for him!"

 ***CODY***

"I'm voting for Pete. That's a good minute or so we lost thanks to him."

 ***DARA***

"My vote is for Pete. He's never been useful."

 ***LAURIE***

"Neither tennis rival has a positive aura that contains usefulness and a high value of teamwork, but Pete's is more glaring."

 ***RYAN***

"I'm voting for Pete because I feel he was the reason why we lost."

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Pete: 30 (everyone else)**

 **Gerry: 3 (Zoey, Crimson, and DJ)**

 **Sierra: 1 (Pete)**

 **Devin: 1 (Carrie)**

 **[1] It spells I (9) C (3) U (21) P (16).**

 **[2] "Don't worry my lady; it won't be too much longer."**

 **[3] Everyone has different definitions for aura colors, so let me share mine. My definition of indigo is a mix of pessimism (dark blue) and snarkiness (dark purple).**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Pete  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Carrie**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Sugar  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Just over a week to update this one! Not too fast, not too slow!**

 **Pete and Gerry serve pretty much the same purpose, so it was time for one of them to go, and I chose Pete because it just so happened to be him coming up with that idea in the first place and not Gerry.**

 **I** _ **just**_ **realized I skipped One Flu Over the Cuckoos' challenge…**

 **Here's the fifth OC competing in the next season, Drew, the Clever Pervert!**

 ***STATIC***

Inside a blue bedroom stands a short white boy with freckles under his eyes, brown curly hair, blue shirt, white khaki shorts, and grayish-green sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Drew. I would like to win the million dollars to buy myself a bigger bed so I can have more space for my wadded up tissues. Recording chicks at an angle that looks like you're simply playing on your phone can only get you far on so many tissues, y'know. Well, see ya around!"

 ***STATIC***

 **Oh boy, a less than pleasant new character. Wonder how far** _ **he**_ **makes it next season. Oh well, that's the future, and this is the present, so only time will tell.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I** **had this done** **a couple weeks ago, but final exams had other ideas. That being said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the cast trying to make their way through the ramp full of tires while it shook, followed by Spud falling on his back.

"Our campers tried to be masters in our disaster challenge!"

The camera shows Chad successfully unlocking his team's submarine.

"Chad successfully unlocked his team's submarine before the Rambunctious Rhinoceri was able to unlock theirs, giving the Zesty Zebras the win!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Pete unsuccessfully trying to unlock his team's lock, followed by him reacting to his elimination.

"In the end, Pete's strategy cost the Rambunctious Rhinoceri time that could have been better spent, and he was eliminated!" said Chef.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will fly like a G6 next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

*cue intro*

The cast was gathered in the mess hall when the hosts walked in and noticed something. "Ooh…" winced Don. "We forgot to ask you six to pick a room."

"Gee, you _think_?!" said Devin, who was shivering. " _Those_ two slept in the guest room, and they kicked me out!" Carrie and Junior returned Devin's glare, with Carrie hmph'ing as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm still gonna need you to pick a room."

"How about the one with the most girls?" The occupants of girls' room two gasped.

"Boy howdy," Don said as he facepalmed. "First fatass, then nerd boy, then jackass intern, and now _this_ guy!" As he said each term, Spud bobbed his head, unaware of Don's rant, Chad arched an eyebrow, Keith looked triggered, and Devin narrowed his eyes.

Don sighed and faced the blonde cheerleaders. "Ladies, how about you?"

"The guest closet is taken," Taylor piped up.

"I pick room one because that's where my BFF is!" said Lindsay.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Beth said as Lindsay went up to hug her.

"Alright, you will room with Veronica, Bridgette, Kitty, Dawn, and Beth." Don faced the twins. "Ladies, how about you?"

"Room two," said Amy.

"I'll go with her," said her sister.

"Alright, you'll be rooming with Stephanie, Heather, and Spud."

"Now, bro!" Rock whispered in Spud's ear!"

"Alright, who can tell me today's challenge?" said Don.

Spud raised his hand and said, "the war movie challenge!"

"Yes...except—"

"No!" cried Rock.

Don ignored him. "It seems we've skipped over a challenge. Now don't get mad at us; our viewers forgot too. Remember the medical challenge from One Flu Over the Cuckoos?" Only those there for it in TDA nodded, and even they were a bit unsure. Don glared at the camera and said, "Well, _someone_ didn't!"

 **Like you said, the viewers did, too. And so did you, technically.**

Don growled in frustration. "Well, today's challenge is _not_ the war movie challenge, but rather the medical movie challenge." Rock facepalmed yet again.

The interns rolled in the materials from the challenge's use in TDA.

"Just like in TDA, the first team to successfully complete their cadaver wins!" said Hawkeye. He pulled out a sheet of paper with the randomized teams. "After putting you guys through our trusty randomizer, Abby! You'll be going first for the Rhinoceri! Now tell me, what do you do when you have intestinal parasites?"

"Eat one and a half cigarettes!"

"Correct!" Abby went into the pool full of electric eels and successfully retrieved Chris's right arm and put it on her team's display.

"Beardo, is dehydration a symptom of high or low blood sugar?"

Beardo proceeded to make the sound of a slide whistle going up while slowly moving his hands up with it.

"Correct!" Beardo went and retrieved Chris's left arm and put it on his team's display.

"Zoey! True or false: it is illegal to impersonate a doctor."

"Uh, false, right?"

"Nope! You can and will get locked up for impersonating a doctor, so you will not be allowed to retrieve a body part!" Zoey looked down.

Hawkeye continued. "Sam, will peeing on a sting help make it better?"

"Yeah! Been there, done that!"

"Correct!" Sam went to get the other arm for his team.

"Crimson, what is the most common type of cancer?"

"Breast cancer."

"Correct!" Crimson retrieved the other arm for her team.

"Dwayne! U.S. president Franklin D. Roosevelt died of what?"

"Polio?"

"Correct!" Dwayne got the torso for his team.

"Sky! Who was the first person to find a cure for cancer?"

"No one; it's a trick question."

"Wrong! There were a team of doctors who discovered the nagalase enzyme cures it!" He said to himself, "Makes you wonder why no one cares." He continued.

"Lorenzo! Is rabies contagious?"

"Yes."

"Correct!" Lorenzo got the right leg for his team.

"Rhinoceri? Might wanna pick up the pace a little." The Jeremy Renner superhero continued. "Carrie! What does SARS stand for?"

"Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome."

"Correct!" Carrie got the right leg for her team.

"Leonard! What is the most common cause of death?"

"Black magic!" he said. The Zebras rolled their eyes as Hawkeye declared his answer incorrect.

"Katie! What happens when you receive blood from someone who doesn't have a matching blood type?"

"Agglutination."

"Correct!" Katie got the other leg for her team.

"Alright, the Rhinoceri is now tied!" Hawkeye turned to the Zebras. "Heather! True or false: AIDS stands for Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome!"

"True."

"Correct!" Heather unfortunately got zapped by an eel while in the pool, so she was unable to build her team's cadaver further.

"Two more zaps Zebras, and you lose!" Hawkeye turned back to the Rhinoceri. "Junior! Which of these is not an allergy symptom: red bumps, sneezing, or clumping of body parts?"

"Clumping of body parts."

"Correct!" Junior got the torso of his team's cadaver.

"Mary! Is farsightedness or nearsightedness more common?"

"Nearsightedness."

"Nope! There are two times as many farsighted people than nearsighted people." He turned to the blue team. "Rhinoceri, you only need one more correct answer to win! Dave, being unable to produce children is known as being what?"

"Sterile."

"Correct!" Dave got his team's head from the pool and placed it on his cadaver's display.

"And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win!" said Chef. The blue team cheered while the yellow team moaned. "Zebras, you will be voting someone out tonight."

 **TIME SKIP**

"Black magic?! _Really_?!" shouted Chad in disbelief.

"Shun the non-believer! SHUUUUUUUNNN!" **[1]** said Leonard while pointing at the insufferable genius.

Chad just deadpanned at him. "You have issues."

"But he's a wizard! Wizards are awesome!" defended Sugar.

"Sugar, please," said Leonard.

"Please what?"

Leonard sighed. "I think it's time I tell you the truth. Tammy is my girlfriend. She's been my girlfriend even before I appeared on Pahkitew Island. I just like you as a friend, OK?"

Sugar sat there, crushed. Then she started bawling, causing almost half the team to cover their ears. "YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE _SHIT_! YOU NIGGERS DON'T KNOW A GOOD GIRL WHEN YOU SEE ONE!"

Everyone gasped and went wide-eyed. "TROOPS! EXTERMINATE THIS _CRETIN_!" yelled Leonard.

Tears swelled up in Sugar's eyes again. "You…you…" She ran out of the mess hall sobbing.

 **CAMPFIRE**

The Zebras sat around the campfire. "When I call your name, you are safe," said Don. "Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Josee, Dawn, Brick, Lindsay, Beardo, Chad, Bridgette, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Shawn, Tammy, Tyler, Rock, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Mary, Stephanie, Jacques, Beth, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, and Ellody!" All of those people got their marshmallows. Only Leonard and Sugar were left. "Leonard. Sugar. One of you made a very bizarre incorrect answer that denied your team a chance to get done faster. The other of you threw a tantrum and made a racial slur."

"A RACIAL SLUR?!" yelled Chef. "Let me guess, it was against BLACK people, because it's ALWAYS black people."

"Moving on!" Don quickly said, hoping to avoid a meltdown. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"Leonard." He threw the wizard cosplayer a marshmallow.

Sugar stood up in outrage. "You DARE eliminate me! I am your QUEEN!"

"If you were my queen, I'd flee the country," said Amy.

"Amen to that!" agreed Chef. He walked over to Sugar, strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, and in three seconds, she went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Will next episode be longer? Will we forget any more challenges? When will Spud _finally_ get his cookie? And why did Devin pick a room meant for girls? Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

 ***GEOFF***

"Dude, what Sugar said to Leonard was harsh, man! Good thing I never said anything harsh to anyone!"

 ***ERNESTO***

"Sugar's outburst was uncalled for."

 ***CHET***

"I vote for Sugar. I wanna know what this "black magic" stuff Leonard talks about is.

 ***SPUD***

*after a pause* "Sugar."

 ***ALEJANDRO***

"My vote goes to Sugar. Now I just hope people can start trusting me again."

 ***SAM***

"Sugar, I mean, she was a jerk to Leonard for no reason! Plus, I can relate to Leonard to some extent."

 ***JAY***

"Sugar."

 ***JOSEE***

"Leonard is nothing but delusional."

 ***DAWN***

"Sugar's aura is a very unpleasant dark green." **[2]**

 ***BRICK***

"Sugar is a very dishonorable soldier on our team. My vote is for her."

 ***LINDSAY***

"Salt was so mean to Lemmy! And PS, her clothes are _tacky_!"

 ***BEARDO***

"I vote Sugar."

 ***SUGAR***

"I'M VOTIN' FOR THAT WIZARD-STEALING GOLD DIGGER TAMMY!"

 ***CHAD***

"Leonard was very delusional, but Sugar's outburst was unnecessary." *he votes for Sugar*

 ***BRIDGETTE***

"For someone named Sugar, she sure isn't sweet."

 ***TAYLOR***

"I vote for that ugly ass bitch Sugar."

 ***BRODY***

"That Sugar girl was harsh."

 ***SCOTT***

"Leonard is such an idiot. _Black magic_?!"

 ***LEONARD***

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" *he votes for Sugar*

 ***SHAWN***

"Sugar's worse than I remember."

 ***TAMMY***

"So _that's_ why she hates me?"

 ***TYLER***

"I vote for Sugar. Not only is she a total bitch, but she's really gross, too!"

 ***ROCK***

"I vote Sugar. She's worse than Leonard, and I remember Leonard creeping _Owen_ out!" *he shudders*

 ***AMY***

"I vote for Sugar Boo-Boo."

 ***DWAYNE***

"Good thing Junior's not on this team anymore; I wouldn't want him saying what Sugar just said!"

 ***VERONICA***

"Sugar is just annoying."

 ***KITTY***

"Sugar's reaction was _so_ not cool."

 ***MARY***

"Leonard is the most expendable teammate in my opinion."

 ***STEPHANIE***

"How DARE she offend the race of my people!"

 ***JACQUES***

"I honestly cannot decide between Mary and Leonard." He pauses. "You know, it's just one vote. I'm just not gonna vote. Neither of them are worth my time."

 ***BETH***

"Sugar went off on Leonard, and I don't like it one bit!"

 ***LORENZO***

"I vote for Sugar. She's fat, ugly, _and_ annoying."

 ***HEATHER***

"Sugar. She's overdue, really."

 ***SAMMY***

"May as well get rid of Sugar."

 ***ELLODY***

"According to my calculations, Sugar had just ensured her elimination with her outburst."

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Sugar: 31 (everyone else)**

 **Mary: 2 (Josee and Mary)**

 **Tammy: 1 (Sugar)**

 **No one: 1 (Jacques)**

 **[1] Charlie the Unicorn reference, anyone?**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Carrie**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Jacques  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Very quick update; I honestly hope I'm not going too fast. :-/**

 **Many people believe after her original performance on TDPI, Sugar won't last long in the next season she competes in. Well, as this story shows, you can't blame them. Sugar didn't have anything new other than her rivalry with Tammy and her delusions with Leonard, and I had to put the spoils on it at some point, and I chose now.**

 **Well, now it's time for our sixth audition tape, and it's Marty, the Panaphobe!**

 ***STATIC***

A light blue room with a bed with a brown wooden bumper on both ends appears, with a white boy with Robin Thicke-esque black hair, dark bluish-purple T-shirt, khaki shorts, and medium gray Nikes with black check marks screaming instantly, and then he ran out of his room screaming.

"Marty? Marty!" said an older voice. Just then, a boy who looked similar to Marty only much taller, wearing an orange shirt, white shorts, and Nikes a shade of gray lighter with black check marks appears.

"Hi, I'm Ian. I'm Marty's older brother, and I will be speaking on his behalf. Marty really likes your show, and he would be very interested in trying out. He ran out because of the red light on the camera. Hopefully this show will get him to come out of his shell."

 ***STATIC***

 **Well, that's Marty, the Panaphobe. He** _ **definitely**_ **seems prepared for next season, amirite?**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Heather getting electrocuted by an eel trying to retrieve a body part.

"Our campers legally got to impersonate doctors in our medical movie challenge."

The camera shows Leonard guessing black magic, followed by his teammates' reactions.

"The Zebras lost, in no small part due to Leonard's bizarre guessing!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Sugar snapping and screaming at Leonard, followed by her reaction to her elimination.

"But then _someone_ made a…a…WHY DO I ALWAYS GET STUCK ANNOUNCING THE BAD THINGS?!" roared Chef.

The camera shows a panicked Don and Hawkeye with an angry Chef.

"Who will get a proper sendoff next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three yell.

*cue intro*

The cast was gathered in the mess hall. Rock leaned in and said in Spud's ear, "Raise your hand and say 'the war movie challenge!"

The hosts came in. Don asked, "who can tell us today's challenge?"

Spud raised his hand and said, "the war movie challenge!"

"Correct! Here's your long-awaited cookie!" He threw the fat rocker a cookie, but Spud's grin dropped in an instant.

"Oatmeal raisin?!" He promptly chucked the cookie out of the mess hall.

"I'm sorry. We were out of chocolate chip today." He then gestured outside and said, "Meet us outside!"

 **RHINOCERI**

The blue team was gathered inside a plane with blue walls. Hawkeye, Chris, Jordan, and Keith were with them.

"Alright, for those of you not there for it, you will jump out of the plane without parachutes." Hawkeye opened the door.

"It's only three feet, remember?" recalled Harold. He ran out of the plane and jumped, but something sounded wrong when he started screaming much longer than what would come out of a three-foot fall.

Courtney looked over the door. She saw they were three _miles_ up. "What the heck?! He's gonna DIE!"

Leshawna rolled up her sleeves and advanced towards Hawkeye, who panicked. "We had to make it more accurate! We couldn't use props!"

"So you put us high up in the air?!"

"Again, just making things accurate! We're taking what we can get!"

Leshawna ran at Hawkeye, who started running away. Hawkeye accidentally found himself running out the door, and he too fell. This made Leshawna's teammates gasp. Leshawna went wide-eyed. "Oh...crap."

The superhero host and the lanky nerd screamed as they descended to their impending deaths.

In 3 seconds…

...2 seconds…

...1 second…

...BOOM!

The two males found themselves still alive, with not a scratch on either of them. "We're...we're still alive?" asked Hawkeye.

"Of course y'all are still alive! Now will y'all get off of me and explain just what the hell is going on?!" said a familiar voice that took both of them by surprise.

 **ZEBRAS**

Don, Chef, Lance, and Morgan were inside this plane, which had yellow walls. "Where's our parachutes?!" demanded Stephanie.

"There were no parachutes in war," stated Don.

 _Doin' your mom, doin' doin' your mom!_ The team stared at Don strangely as Fatty Spins's song started playing.

Don pulled out his iPhone 7. "Yeah?" Pause. "So they couldn't handle it, huh?" Another pause. "Ah, fine." He put his phone away. "Interns. Pass out the parachutes." The yellow team sighed in relief as they were handed their parachutes. "That was Millie. She's somehow still alive after that ice block incident. She said Hawkeye and Harold from the other team could've been killed in that fall, had she not been there for them to land on.

Many Zebras looked disturbed. "It's only a three foot drop, remember?" asked Beth, recalling the challenge's original use in TDA.

"We had to make it more accurate. Also, we didn't have our prop versions like last time. It was a three _mile_ drop."

The team gasped as one.

 **RHINOCERI**

The blue team had been told the same thing, and they too were getting their parachutes.

"I thought I killed that bitch!" said Chris.

"Sounds like _some_ little fella needs to be taught a hard-taught lesson!" said Gerry. He grabbed Chris by the hair and flung him out of the plane. Many Rhinoceri leaned in with huge smiles on their faces, listening to Chris's screams, knowing it would be his last.

 **GROUND**

Harold, Hawkeye, and Millie saw a screaming Chris descend from above.

"You know, I kind of don't feel like saving him," said Harold.

"Same," agreed Hawkeye.

"That's what he gets for almost killing me. Good thing the ice melted," said Millie.

The three just stood there as Chris collided with the ground at high speed. His unconscious body bouncing off the ground, his death was all but certain. The trio of witnesses started cheering, and they high-fived each other.

 **TIME SKIP**

The cast had made it back down and were now gathered around the dead Chris.

"On second thought, I'm glad we went through that," Leshawna said regarding the dead Chris. "I'm sorry about that Hawkeye."

"It's cool."

"Well, now we're ready for the next part of today's challenge!" said Don. "A good old game of capture the flag!" The camera zooms out to show he is standing next to the same red treasure chest as in TDA. "The flag of course, is the Chest of Mind-Blowing Secrets!" The camera cuts to an angry Duncan and Harold. "And yes, we _promise_ there's something inside!"

The camera cut to Hawkeye. "After using our trusty randomizer, the Zebras will be defending the chest from the Rhinoceri! Take five to strategize!"

 **ZEBRAS**

The team was huddled. "We need a good defense, team. We need stronger players guarding the chest, while others need to set traps on them, pose as distractions, or fight off the Rhinoceri. I'll sign up for defense duty; anyone else?"

"Sign me up!" said Brick.

"Same here," said Jacques.

"And here," said Alejandro.

"Anyone else?" asked Ernesto. Silence. "Alright, that makes four of us on defense."

 **RHINOCERI**

The team was watching the Zebras execute Ernesto's plan. "They're sending in four of their strongest to defend the treasure!" said Courtney.

"Maybe there's a way to charm them?" asked Cody.

"Wouldn't work," said Courtney. "One is taken with Heather, another is taken with Veronica, one is taken with Josee, and one is a cadet with lots of army experience."

"Jacques is gay. He came out of the closet after the Ridonculous Race. He never dated Josee," said Sierra.

Some of the team went wide-eyed. Topher glared at the fangirl.

 **CONFESSIONAL: That's two gay contestants confirmed! [1]**

"Sierra thinks she's the shit. I'll show her some day," said Topher.

 ***STATIC***

"That's surprisingly useful information!" said Courtney, a bit impressed.

"Where was _this_ Sierra?" agreed Cody. This made Sierra squee to herself. Topher saw this. _Two can play at_ this _game_ , he thought.

"What about telling him he and Josee _were_ in a romantic relationship? I mean, he and Josee broke off their partnership earlier, remember?" said Topher.

"That's good information, too! Man, you guys are _good_!" said Cody. It was Sierra's turn to glare at Topher.

 **TIME SKIP**

The teams stood in position. "You maggots ready?" asked Chef. Camera shots show various members of each team entering "get set" positions. Hawkeye fired his arrow, and Chef yelled, "Go!"

The Rhinoceri and the non-defensive Zebras ran at each other. Topher was confronted by Tammy. "Commence the song of distraction!" She started playing her ocarina, earning a blank stare from Topher. During that time however, Leonard grabbed Topher by the hair and threw him, causing the boy to scream as the camera cut to Sierra giggling.

Topher ended up landing butt first on the Chest of Mind-Blowing Secrets, drawing the defense to him. Topher quickly remembered what he needed to say. "I see you had a rough _romantic_ relationship with Josee, no?" he said as he ran off with the chest, stunning Jacques.

"Jacques, run!" cried Alejandro as he, Ernesto, and Brick desperately chased after Topher. But it was too late. Topher had made his way back to the hosts and placed the Chest of Mind Blowing Secrets at their feet.

"And Topher wins it for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. The blue team cheered while the yellow team groaned, with a few glaring at Jacques. Josee slapped Jacques.

"Zebras! You have a date with us at the campfire tonight!" said Hawkeye.

"Now for the moment of truth: what's inside this chest?" said Chef. He signaled Topher to the chest. "I'll let _you_ do the honors white boy." Sierra hmph'd at that.

Topher opened the chest…

...and found a note. "Huh." He read:

"From now until your elimination, you possess full control over who is on what team. Choose wisely, because once you choose someone to switch teams, you can't switch them back." The other campers just stared at Topher as he scanned through them.

"You can make these decisions at any time, at any quantity, from now until you either get eliminated or make the merge, whichever comes first," informed Don.

"I'm good for now; I'll get back to you when I have something," said Topher.

"Very well then."

 **MESS HALL**

"What do you _mean_ I deserve to go home?! Leonard threw Topher to the chest!" protested Jacques.

"How was he supposed to know where Topher was gonna end up?" Tammy vouched for Leonard.

"I wasn't _intending_ on him landing there," agreed Leonard.

 **CAMPFIRE**

The Zebras sat facing the campfire. "Zebras, it was a quick defeat today. You guys voted, and you know what I'm _not_ gonna end up saying." He starts throwing marshmallows at various campers. "Geoff, Chet, Spud, Sam, Jay, Josee, Dawn, Lindsay, Beardo, Chad, Bridgette, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Shawn, Tammy, Tyler, Rock, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Mary, Stephanie, Beth, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, and Ellody!" They all got their marshmallows.

"Ernesto. Alejandro. Brick. Jacques. You were our defense. You let Topher escape. Leonard. You threw Topher to the chest, thus setting up your team's defeat." He threw a marshmallow at Brick... "Brick!" ...one at Ernesto… "Ernesto!" ...and one at Alejandro. "Alejandro!" This left the LARPer and the male ice dancer. "Gentlemen. This...is the final marshmallow. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Leonard." The LARPer went up to claim his marshmallow. Jacques stood up. "This is _despicable_! This is _deplorable_! This is—"

" _Delightful_ ," said Josee with a smirk.

"I agree," said Chef as he strapped the angry ice dancer into the Fireworks of Shame. He lit the fuse, and in three seconds flat, Jacques went flying with a scream. Josee looked up and mockingly blew a kiss up at him.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Not our longest episode, but a lot of shit went down!" said Don. "How will Topher use his advantage? Is Spud finally gonna get the cookie he _wants_?" He looked at Chef for his next question, "Are the chocolate chip cookies done?" Chef promptly took off. "Guess not. Join us next time right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" both of them yell.

 ***GEOFF***

"Jacques. I mean, dude cost us the challenge, man."

 ***ERNESTO***

"I must accept responsibility for my leadership putting Jacques in his defensive position in the first place by humbly voting against myself."

 ***CHET***

"My vote is for Jacques tonight."

 ***SPUD***

After a pause, "Jacques."

 ***ALEJANDRO***

"I must vote for Jacques as he was the most responsible of us four on defense for our defeat."

 ***SAM***

"Jacques took his mind off the game, man."

 ***JAY***

"My vote is for Jacques." He looked down. "Sorry."

 ***JOSEE***

"Va te faire foutre, Jacques!" **[2]**

 ***DAWN***

"Jacques hasn't done anything particularly useful after his split from Josee, and his aura shows no sign of that changing."

 ***BRICK***

"Jacques, you did not stay focused when we needed you soldier."

 ***LINDSAY***

"My vote is for Jack."

 ***BEARDO***

He plays light piano music while sliding a finger, then has it crash with a crash sound. He then makes the male sex symbol with his hands.

 ***CHAD***

"Time to make my alliance-mate happy." *he was referring to Josee* "Yeah, I know Leonard messed up, but honoring my alliance is more important in a game like this."

 ***BRIDGETTE***

"I vote for Jacques."

 ***TAYLOR***

"Time to hit the ice, Jacques."

 ***BRODY***

"Well, that's _one_ of them gone now. I know MacArthur will be happy. Wait, crap! I forgot all about her!" His eyes darted and he gripped an elbow. "Shiiiiiittt…" he said, his voice rising in panic.

 ***SCOTT***

"Well played, Topher. Well played." *he votes for Jacques*

 ***SHAWN***

"Rule number one of zombie hunting: _never_ let your guard down. Sorry Jacques, but you've just proved to us you're useless."

 ***TAMMY***

"Here's a special song of exodus for Jacques." She starts playing her ocarina again.

 ***TYLER***

"Jacques was never exactly a nice person. He doubts my _extreme skills_!"

 ***ROCK***

"I'm voting for Leonard. Sorry man, but I cannot let you get off scot-free for doing that. Once rocks fall, everyone dies."

 ***LEONARD***

"Jacques is a kobold's dinner. Or is he a necromancer's?" **[3]**

 ***AMY***

"Jacques the joke dancer."

 ***DWAYNE***

"Jacques is gonna go home tonight, and it'll be _sweet_ karma for all their bad behavior in the Ridonculous Race!"

 ***VERONICA***

"Oh...I hope my Ernie isn't in danger!" *she votes for Jacques*

 ***KITTY***

"Jacques."

 ***MARY***

"Leonard was the catalyst for our defeat by throwing Topher to the chest, but Jacques could've done something to help impede Topher's progress." *she votes Jacques*

 ***STEPHANIE***

"While Ryan was a pain in the butt for me in the Ridonculous Race in a _good_ way, those _lice_ dancers were a pain in the butt in a _bad_ way." *she votes for Jacques*

 ***BETH***

"Jacques cost us the challenge! Plus, Leonard's kind of cool...sometimes."

 ***JACQUES***

"Leonard threw Topher to the chest! How hard is that to believe?!"

 ***LORENZO***

"Leonard's cool! Jacques...not so much. Kind of ironic, since he's an ice dancer, no?"

 ***HEATHER***

"At least Jacques is at least _somewhat_ competent." *votes for Leonard*

 ***SAMMY***

"I don't really remember Leonard from our time on Pahkitew Island, but I know he's not anywhere near as bad as Jacques."

 ***ELLODY***

"Knowing my team of idiots, he's not gonna go home, but Leonard was the one who was really responsible for our team's defeat, not so much Jacques. Although Jacques still could have done something about it."

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Jacques: 29 (everyone else)**

 **Leonard: 4 (Rock, Jacques, Heather, and Ellody)**

 **Ernesto: 1 (himself)**

 **[1] Word of God said he is based off a real-life gay person, therefore he too is gay.**

 **[2] "Fuck off, Jacques!"**

 **[3] Total Drama readers will quickly get the reference...I hope.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Carrie**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Zoey  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Took a bit long to update, but it's finally here! I left out the explosion part because I didn't really find that part necessary here.**

 **Jacques** _ **and**_ **Leonard were reaching the brink of total uselessness, but I thought Jacques was worse. Yeah, I said it. A 3rd-place main antagonist being more useless than someone who never ranked higher than second to last. Leonard, despite his quirks, is more amiable, whereas Jacques had burned many bridges after the Ridonculous Race, and I realized he was hard to write on his own. There were enough people (like Alejandro, Scott, and Duncan) in the process of reforming, so Jacques had to go. Consider Leonard being given another chance to prove himself.**

 **Well, Chris is finally dead! Not before the taunting he's been given in the episodes leading up to it, of course. And with that comes the return of Millie, good as new! I started to regret "killing" her off a bit, and I was starting to lose a bit of purpose of Chris, so I made the trade-off.**

 **Sierra and Topher are starting to reignite their rivalry after it touched on just a tad bit earlier on! How long until their teammates are left picking a side? Who will win?**

 **Topher is now in a state of power until his elimination or the merge! He can switch any part of the teams from now until either of those things happen. Now, the hosts will still be moving three people on each team every ten eliminations, and they can move someone Topher moves back, and vice versa, but the hosts (I never said this) cannot move someone** _ **they**_ **already moved, and Topher can't move someone** _ **he**_ **already moved, but they can move someone the other party already moved.**

 **Now it's time for our next OC, Ronald, the Creepy Stalker!**

 ***STATIC***

A dark blue bedroom with a black metal bed appeared. A tall, messy black-haired white boy with a dark blue T-shirt, light khaki shorts, and gray sneakers stood in front of the camera.

"Greetings. You've reached the residence of Ronald Phillip Woodson," said the boy. "I know everyone's secrets. I know where Chris lives; he lives on 530 Trackway Court. He shit his pants until he was 15, he was caught eating his boogers freshman year, he fucked one of his venus flytraps, he—" The camera immediately cut off.

 **Well, this guy seems to have a lot of...** _ **other**_ **knowledge about the contestants! Wonder how far that'll take him…**

 **As always, read and review on , and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Before we get started, we reached over 100,000 words! Yay me...anyways, here's the next chapter of Total Drama Domination. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Harold talking before jumping out of his team's plane, followed by him and Hawkeye landing on Millie (who was off-screen)

"Our campers got to live the lives of those their age in the early 1900's in our war challenge!"

The camera shows Gerry pulling Chris out of the Rhinoceri's plane, followed by Harold, Hawkeye, and Millie celebrating his death.

"Chris got one last dose of karma, while Millie was revealed to have been alive all this time!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Sierra, and then Topher offering their ideas to take down the Zebras during the challenge.

"Sierra and Topher started up a rivalry by both offering up good ideas for their team!" said Chef.

The camera shows Topher distracting Jacques, followed by Alejandro, Ernesto, and Brick unsuccessfully catching him as he presents the Chest of Mind Blowing Secrets to the hosts.

"In the end, it was Topher who pulled the move off for the Rhinoceri!" said Don.

The camera shows Topher opening the Chest of Mind Blowing Secrets and reading the note inside.

"Topher was given a huge power play: he can switch any number of teammates to the other team at any time until the merge or he gets eliminated!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Jacques reacting to his elimination, followed by Josee mockingly blowing a kiss up to him.

"In the end, it was Jacques who got eliminated!" said Chef.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will make people go "ah ah ah" as they shoot across the sky next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The campers were already in the mess hall. Sierra glared at an indifferent Topher. This was slowly starting to attract the attention of their teammates.

"Is something wrong here?" asked Abby.

"I should have at least gotten partial credit for yesterday," said Sierra.

"Well Sierra, it was _me_ who brought back the chest. And it's not like I was a freeloader, because _both_ of us made a suggestion."

"I was the _original_ super fan. You are just a _copy_."

"At least _I_ didn't lose my mind over someone not being with them." When Sierra started to open her mouth, Topher continued, "Or suffer hallucinations." Sierra hmph'd and crossed her arms.

"Topher, that's enough! She is my girlfriend!" said Cody sternly. Sierra's smile returned to her face.

"How about _you_ pick someone _else's_ boyfriend to yell at, Cody?" said Izzy. But then she turned wide-eyed and covered her mouth. "Oops."

"I-Izzy?" said Owen.

"I'm sorry, Owen! I never said we went back to dating! But we've done a good job as friends though, so I think you'll be fine, right big O?"

"Yeah...it'll be fine," Owen said, a bit unsure of how to react.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Probably explains why they're called fines! Because the amount of money they're receiving is fine by them!**

"In other words, it's _not_ gonna be fine," said Noah. He sighed.

* * *

"Boyfriend? I'm a bit surprised. I wasn't intending on being in a relationship. But hey, I'll give it a shot," said Topher.

* * *

The hosts walked in at this point. Rock whispered in Spud's ear, "Raise your hand and say 'the Bank Heist challenge!'"

"Who can tell us today's challenge? And _yes_ , our cookies are ready."

Spud, Sierra, _and_ Topher's hands all shot up. "Let's call on the new guy. Topher?"

"The bank heist challenge!" he said.

"Correct!" Don threw Topher his cookie, causing Sierra to hmph again and Rock to facepalm again. "Interns! I'm gonna need two of you to pick one person on each team!"

Keith immediately bolted towards Dave while saying, "This one's MINE!"

"Uh uh! _I_ decide which two get to do it!" said Don. Keith growled. "Let's have Millie since she just came back yesterday…"

"Well technically I was _always_ here—"

"...and Morgan because, well...I don't know."

"Oh, maaan!" complained Lance.

"I wanna do Duck Duck Goooooose!" agreed Jordan.

"Too bad! Keep complaining and I'll start handing out punishments like I did with Keith!" Keith promptly flipped Don off. "Like right now, you will be cooking the food instead of Chef from now on!" Keith growled loudly while Chef stifled laughter.

Morgan was circling the Rhinoceri while Millie circled the Zebras. "You know what Keith, today's your lucky day," said Morgan. She picked Sky, who gasped. Morgan signaled Keith, under the possession of a _nasty_ smile, to claim her. He slung Sky over his shoulders bridal-style. The athlete screamed and moved her limbs around like a toddler, which only made her ex laugh harder. Dave held an icy glare as he left.

"I pick Ale-bastard!" said Millie. A disappointed Alejandro sighed and left the mess hall.

* * *

Each team was presented with one large bank vault for each of them. The hosts stood in the middle. "The rest of the challenge is threefold, but will be done like a relay, meaning there will not be an equalizer after each part," said Hawkeye. "Meaning if one team is thirty minutes behind the other, well, sucks. First, you must unlock your vault, then you must take your team's $50,000 from the bank tellers, and finally build a go-kart and race it around this 20 kilometer island. Obviously, whoever does it first will win. And whoever is in possession of your team's case of money will win the $50,000." Everyone started eying each other intently.

"Where are we getting that money?" asked Chef.

"Ummmm…" said Hawkeye while rubbing the back of his head. We get another shot of the inside of the winner's briefcase, revealing only $700,000 now.

Chef shrugged it off. "Oh well. Your challenge...starts," After Hawkeye shot an arrow, "NOW!"

Courtney and Ernesto, their respective teams' de facto leaders, stepped up to their locks.

 **ZEBRAS**

"You sure you wanna lead us again, Ernesto?" asked Brick. "I have no problem falling on my sword for you after you did so last time."

"It's fine." He tried 24-13-14, and it worked. "Huh. Lucky guess."

 **RHINOCERI**

"It's just like our lockers at high school," said Courtney. Let me try my combination. She tried 24-35-34, and it worked. "OK, that's a bit creepy. How did they get that?"

* * *

Both teams, with their one teammate retrieved, were even going into part two of the challenge. Lance and Jordan were behind the counter. Lance fired a gun at the Rhinoceri. "This...is a stick-up, niggas!"

"Shouldn't the _robbers_ be saying that?" said Noah. "Also, that gun is fake."

"Aw, sheeeit. I've been found out," said Lance, who put his gun away.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Dave. The team started to make their way to the counter…

"Don't worry, Lance. _This_ gun isn't fake," said Keith, who came out of seemingly nowhere. He shot at Dave's right eye, causing him to yelp and fall over in pain.

"Time to pull double duty on this bad boy," said Jordan, who immediately went over the counter to take Dave to the infirmary. The blue team had already gotten their money in the midst of their confusion.

Don came out. "KEITH!" Keith's expression turned into a frozen horror. "That's it. You will not be getting paid anymore."

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Keith.

The yellow team was confronting Lance alone. Lance jumped over the counter, rolled up his sleeves, and started slowly advancing on the Zebras, causing them to slowly back up. "Let's get something on Worldstar, niggas!" He ran over and started punching Amy as hard as he could. Amy...reacted blankly. She shot the camera a deadpan look and punched the intern on the stomach, causing him to immediately double over in pain and fall to the ground. "Weak." She said.

The yellow team ran, with Ernesto saying, "Hurry amigos! We're behind!"

* * *

The Rhinoceri were already in the process of assembling their go-kart. A heartbroken expression that could give Noah's a run for his money was plastered on Owen's face.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Too bad he's currently fighting against 66 other people for the same money.**

"Remember when I said it _wouldn't_ be fine?" said Noah.

* * *

"Still feeling 'fine,' my chubby buddy?" asked Noah, who had a hand on Owen's back.

"Oh yeah, I, I, I'M NOT FINE, OKAY?!" screamed his friend. This drew his teammates' attention.

"Oh Owen, I said I was sorry, and we'd be fine as friends. It had to come up at some point!" said Izzy.

"IT'S _NOT ALRIGHT_!" He started jumping and stomping in rage. "YOU DUMPED ME FOR _THAT_ THING!" He pointed at Topher, whose eyebrows raised. Sierra giggled.

"Well, to be fair, I was blindsided by this news, too. I wasn't asking to be her boyfriend, but unlike you, I've _never_ had one, so…" said Topher. This didn't make Owen any less mad.

"Um, guys?" said Courtney. She pointed her head towards the Zebras, who had already started up their go-kart and started moving.

Owen just stood there with his arms crossed angry. "I am _not_ participating. I want to lose."

"Count me in!" said Sierra, glaring at Topher. She turned to Cody and asked, "You in, Codykinz?"

"Uhhh, I guess. It feels so wrong, but then again, this _is_ Topher we're talking about here."

Izzy growled in frustration. "Looks like I have to assemble an army of my own!"

"Um, guys? Please?" asked Courtney.

 **ZEBRAS**

The yellow team was reaching their third kilometer. Sammy looked back. "Are they even close to catching up?"

"My senses say they haven't even started yet due to a negative disturbance in their team," said Dawn. Various teammates looked at each other, shrugged, then resumed with their race.

 **RHINOCERI**

The team still hadn't finished their go-kart due to bickering. Just then, Jordan came back with Dave, who held a meter stick. "Dave? You OK buddy?" asked Ezekiel.

"He's gone blind from that shot," informed Jordan, the most serious he's ever been at this point.

Most Rhinoceri gasped, Sky the loudest. "Oh nooooo!"

"Do you happen to have any spare meter sticks? So I can shove them up Keith's ass?" Dave asked Jordan.

"I have several. Now that you mention it, that _would_ make for a good next punishment," said the gay intern. He then left, leaving the blue team facing their unfinished go-kart.

"So uhhh, what did I miss?" asked Dave.

"That," said Devin, pointing at the Owen/Sierra vs. Izzy/Topher conflict.

"He can't see that, dumbass," said Carrie, prompting her ex to glare at her. She then explained for him. "Izzy entered a relationship with Topher, but never told Owen she just wanted a friendship with him, so Owen wasn't under the impression he was friendzoned."

"Wow. That's harsh," said Dave.

 **ZEBRAS**

The team was reaching their 12th kilometer. "Have they started now?" asked Sam.

"Nope," said Dawn.

 **RHINOCERI**

"You know what, we're gonna lose anyway, so why not we just start discussing who goes?" said Junior.

"Him," Owen yelled and Topher said calmly while pointing at each other.

"I'm with Owen," said Sierra.

"Same here," said Cody.

"Well Owen, I hate to do this, but you kind of made me, so I'm going with Topher here," said Izzy.

"I'm supporting Owen. That really sounded mean of Izzy," said Dave.

"It's her fault this mess happened, eh?" said Ezekiel.

"Well, fatass here overreacted," pointed out Devin. "He could've just moved on, but _nooooooo_."

"Izzy, I'm sorry, but I'm supporting my friend," said Noah.

At this point, the sound of the Zebras' go-kart directed the Rhinoceri's attention to them, watching as their rivals advanced towards the finish line.

The hosts came up. "And the Zesty Zebras win!" said Don. The yellow team cheered while the blue team didn't really react. "Rhinoceri. You didn't even _start_."

"Oh, bite us," said Devin.

"What happened to Dale?" asked Lindsay, pointing at Dave and his meter stick.

A look of concern spread over the hosts' faces. "Good question. What _did_ happen?" asked Hawkeye.

"I went blind from Keith's shot at my eyes," answered Dave.

The Zebras and the hosts gasped. "Before you come up with another punishment, Jordan and I suggested he have those spare meter sticks be shoved up his ass," said Dave.

"That's, actually a good punishment!" said Chef. "Who has the briefcase for each team?"

Amy held her team's briefcase. However, she turned to Sammy and said, "here you go, sis." Many people awed as she handed her twin the case of money. Sammy didn't even try to hold back her tears of joy, and she hugged her sister.

Zoey stepped up with her team's briefcase. Mike looked at her pleadingly and signaled for her to hand it over. Zoey…

...refused! "No Mike, I'm sorry. I can't deal with your personalities anymore." This shocked a lot of team members, and some of the other as well.

"Z-Zoey? I needed the money to cure the multiple personalities myself!"

"I can't deal with it anymore, Mike. Besides, you have Cameron."

The bubble boy gasped and glared at the redhead. "You're selfish, Zoey. You're also a hypocrite. You always get worried you'll offend someone over the slightest thing, yet whenever you actually _do_ do something hurtful, you don't care!" Zoey gasped. "And let me guess: you were gonna break up with Mike."

"Uhhhhhh…" Zoey found herself nodding her head.

"So now you've proven to be bad at relationships. You fell in love with Mike at first sight without even getting to know him, and now that you _are_ getting to know him, you break up with him. Problems like what Mike's going through are natural in a relationship, and you've just proven to us that you can't handle it." Zoey just stood there agape, while everyone else was stunned silent. Suddenly, Don started clapping. The other two hosts followed, and then many campers on both teams followed.

"Damn. Black boy had it in him," said Hawkeye.

Chef put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder and said, "Uh, let's leave the color boy jokes on _me_ , please," a bit uncomfortable by the double standard.

Once the applause stopped, Don started up again. "Well Rhinoceri, you know what this means."

* * *

The Rhinoceri sat around the campfire. "Well Rhinoceri, infighting led to your downfall here today, and now one of you will be leaving us tonight," said Hawkeye. "When I call your name, you are safe." He started tossing marshmallows. "Sanders, Harold, Devin, Tom, Trent, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Gerry, Leshawna, Sky, Mike, Katie, Noah, Junior, Dave, DJ, Abby, Carrie, Duncan, Miles, Courtney, Ella, Gwen, Dara, Laurie, Cody, and Ryan!" They all got their marshmallows. Only Cameron, Owen, Izzy, Topher, Sierra, and Zoey remained. "Cameron, you got one vote." Cameron was thrown his marshmallow. After seeing Zoey sit there with a confused expression and Owen and Sierra glaring down Topher and Izzy, he said, "You know what, let's just get this over with. Owen, Sierra, Topher, and Izzy are safe. Zoey, you're out." The four caught their marshmallows and ate them menacingly.

Zoey stood up with her case. "Oh well. At least I still have my $50,000." Chef strapped her in, lit the fuse, and in three seconds flat, went flying. The impact quickly made Zoey lose her grip on the case, and it fell into the fire below. Zoey's last words were a scream of, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The hosts walked up. Chef snickered and said, "Who will come out of this team's conflict victorious? How will Dave do while blind?" He and the other hosts pulled out meter sticks of their own. "Is Keith ready for his punishment? Which reminds me." He called out, "Dave? You might wanna be with us. We're getting ready for that special punishment."

"Coming!" Dave started to make his way to the hosts.

"Join us next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" the hosts and Dave yelled.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" said Chef.

* * *

 ***SANDERS***

"Infighting is the last thing our team needs right now. I'll remain neutral for now and pick Zoey."

 ***HAROLD***

"I don't know which side to pick, so I'll vote Zoey. Sorry!"

 ***CAMERON***

"I hope Mike will be OK. Don't worry buddy; unlike Zoey, I will _always_ have your back!"

 ***DEVIN***

Devin sat there, horrified. "That could have been _me_. I don't wanna be a jerk anymore. Zoey did what I did and look what happened!"

 ***TOM***

"I'm siding with Topher. He has good fashion sense. Owen my man, your ass is gone."

 ***TRENT***

"Oh great, a fight. _Just_ what we needed." He sighed. "I'm going to vote for Izzy. She could've told Owen sooner."

 ***EZEKIEL***

"I vote for Topher, eh. He's kind of condescending. Also, Dave's the closest thing I have to a friend, and I'm gonna side with Owen and Sierra with him, eh."

 ***ENNUI***

"Zoey was harsh. I vote for her."

 ***CRIMSON***

"I'm voting for Zoey."

 ***IZZY***

"I'm sorry Owen, but you shot yourself in the foot today."

 ***OWEN***

Owen was furious. "This. Means. War, Topher. This. Means. WAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

 ***GERRY***

"Young whippersnappers fighting nowadays. Who has the time for that? My vote is for Zoey."

 ***LESHAWNA***

"Man, now there's so many options to choose from!" *she picks Zoey*

 ***SKY***

"I hope Dave's OK. I'm voting for Izzy."

 ***MIKE***

He sighed. "My first girlfriend. Gone. All because of my disorder." *he votes Zoey*

 ***KATIE***

"Zoey was like, so mean to Mike!"

 ***NOAH***

"I'm sorry Izzy."

 ***JUNIOR***

He was frustrated. "Every team I'm on, there's fighting! Even worse, Devin played no part in it this time!" He sighed. "I'm gonna vote for Zoey. Having those four fight is bad enough."

 ***DAVE***

"I vote for Izzy. I feel very sorry for Owen."

 ***DJ***

"I'm not sure if Izzy or Zoey deserves my vote." He just sat there for a moment, then said, "No, I'm sorry. I am _not_ doing this."

 ***ABBY***

"Oh no, a fight! Izzy and Sierra are both my roommates but uhh, Izzy just seems a bit nicer…" She then started weeping. "I'm sorry Sierra!"

 ***CARRIE***

"Everywhere I go, a fight happens! I'm gonna vote for Zoey, though."

 ***DUNCAN***

"Damn, I didn't know Zoey had it in her. Or Owen, I guess. I vote for Topher. New guy seems to be full of himself."

 ***MILES***

She held her temples. "So many negative auras. I vote for Zoey because hers is the least necessary."

 ***COURTNEY***

"Ugh, the most embarrassing defeat ever, and it's due to _fighting_! But even _I_ thought what Zoey did was low, so I'm voting for her."

 ***GWEN***

"I'm voting for Izzy. I thought what Owen went through in World Tour with her was bad enough."

 ***SIERRA***

"Topher, you better watch your step, or you'll find half an asscheek near your face!"

 ***DARA***

"Both Izzy and Owen are nice to me, and I feel sorry for Owen, and Sierra's my roommate, so I guess I vote for Topher. Sorry."

 ***LAURIE***

"We had enough negative energy after that blow-up during the challenge, but Zoey only made things worse with her act of selfishness, so I'm voting for her."

 ***CODY***

"You're dead meat, Topher."

 ***RYAN***

"Those guys fought with each other this one episode more than Stephanie and I did throughout our entire stay on the Ridonculous Race. But I gotta say Zoey. I don't really feel like picking a side to the fight right now."

 ***TOPHER***

"Well Sierra, you've asked for it now."

 ***ELLA***

"Oh dear, I don't like fighting! I vote for Zoey though."

 ***ZOEY***

"Thanks Cameron, for embarrassing me like that." She huffed.

* * *

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Zoey: 17 (everyone else)**

 **Topher: 6 (Ezekiel, Owen, Duncan, Sierra, Dara, and Cody)**

 **Izzy: 5 (Trent, Sky, Noah, Dave, and Gwen)**

 **Owen: 2 (Tom and Izzy)**

 **Sierra: 2 (Abby and Topher)**

 **Cameron: 1 (Zoey)**

 **No vote: 1 (DJ)**

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Carrie**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Wow! A lot happened, didn't it? Zoey's hypocrisy came back to light again, and this time, it was out in the open! Izzy broke up with Owen for Topher without telling him the truth, and now he's furious! The Sierra vs. Topher conflict is now coming full circle, with their teammates having to pick a side! Even Devin regrets being a jerk in the last several chapters!**

 **Of course, not enough Rhinoceri picked a side, allowing the one person not involved, Zoey, to get eliminated anyway. Zoey left because she was pretty useless, and we already have Cameron in the "being there for Mike no matter what MPD problems he has" department, and I figured to have Zoey out acting how she is. She always gets paranoid she'll make a wrong move, yet when she does make a wrong move, she has no care in the world, so I decided to bring that out and make that her flaw, that way she doesn't end up a Mary Sue like many people accuse her of being.**

 **Well, Keith has gone and done it now. Dave is now blind thanks to him, and he'll be getting his just desserts and then some for that.**

 **Now here's our next audition tape, Dan, the Vengeful One!**

* * *

An extremely messy off-white room appeared. Yelling could be heard from off-screen.

"Let go of me, you colossal FREAK!" yelled a loud voice.

"Dan, you can't just live alone and talk to me and Elise. We are doing this for your own good," said a more mellow voice.

Just then, a short, skinny white boy with somewhat pale skin, green eyes, messy black hair, a black T-shirt with the word JERK in all-caps in white, blue jeans, and black shoes was shoved into the room. "I'm Dan Mandel. I hate your stupid show, and I hope to god you don't pick me. Good day to you."

"Dan, that is not what you say in an audition tape," said the same mellow voice from earlier.

"Shut up, Chris! I don't wanna be on this stupid show!" said Dan.

"You're going to be on this show whether you like it or not," Chris said off-screen. He then shut the room to Dan's door.

Dan looked up, raised his fists, and yelled, "STUUUU-PIIIIIID SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

A large graphic appeared saying, "DAN VS. STUPID SHOW" appeared.

* * *

 **Well, that's Dan. You may recognize him for a popular show that should've done better, Dan Vs. We'll see how well he does next season, of course.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! This is my longest chapter, finally putting out one with over 5,000 words! That said, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Ernesto and Courtney opening their respective teams' locks.

"Our campers broke the bank with our bank heist challenge!"

The camera shows Izzy accidentally revealing Topher is her boyfriend, followed by Owen throwing a tantrum during the challenge.

"A slip-up by Izzy caused the Topher vs. Sierra conflict to reach across their entire team!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows the Rhinoceri watching the Zebras cross the finish line in their go-karts.

"In the end, all this fighting led to them losing by a long shot!" said Chef.

The camera shows Keith shooting Dave's right eye, followed by the latter walking to his team with a meter stick.

"That wasn't the only thing that happened this episode," said Don. " _Someone_ made Dave go blind! Poor guy."

The camera shows Amy handing Sammy her $50,000, followed by Zoey refusing to hand hers to Mike.

"Amy continued to show support for her sister by giving her the $50,000 she had won herself," said Hawkeye. "By contrast, the 'nice' girl Zoey selfishly refused to hand hers to her boyfriend, before breaking up with him! Harsh."

The camera shows Cameron calling out Zoey for her bitch move, followed by her getting eliminated, with her $50,000 falling into the fire pit.

"But not _as_ harsh as the karma she instantly got, topped off with her elimination over the four drama kings and queens of her team!" said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will be up in the air next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

It was nighttime. From a first-person perspective, we enter the Rhinoceri cabin, go through the female side, enter the third room without waking anyone up, and picked up Keith, who had been sleeping on the floor. The door to the room then closed, exited the cabin, and entered the infirmary. Keith is laid down on his stomach, with a pair of hands taking the intern's pants off. Four meter sticks appeared at the bottom of the screen. A black hand counted down from three, and then…

* * *

It was now morning, and the teams were in the mess hall. Sierra and Owen glared down Topher, who wore his trademark face of indifference. Izzy facepalmed.

"Wanna help me take down that asshole every morning, _big O_?" Sierra asked Owen, glaring at Izzy as she said Owen's nickname, prompting Izzy to glare up from her hands and growl.

"Absolutely!" he said, likewise glaring at his ex.

Rock leaned into Spud's ear and said, "Raise your hand and say 'the prehistoric challenge!'"

The hosts walked in on cue. "So, who can tell us today's challenge?"

The usual suspects raised their hand, along with Owen.

"Ooh, another newcomer! Owen, let's hear it!"

"No!" cried Rock.

"The prehistoric challenge," he said, smirking at Topher, who glared at him.

"Did Sierra tell you to say that?" asked Topher.

"No, I just knew it," said Owen smugly. He then showed Sierra his crossed fingers, making her giggle a bit.

"Owen is correct! Here is your cookie!" Don threw Owen his cookie, and Rock facepalmed again. Taylor was starting to get a bit concerned.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Would it still be considered a facepalm if you landed face first onto a palm tree? Or no wait, that would be a face** _ **plant**_ **! Ha ha ha ha!**

"I'm starting to feel bad for Rock and Spud. Poor guys just can't seem to catch a break," said Taylor.

* * *

The two teams were gathered outside for their next challenge. Two piles of rocks were gathered in front of the cast. One pile was blue and the other was yellow.

"Today's challenge is twofold," said Hawkeye. "First, whichever team can light a fire faster wins an advantage for their team." He turned to Duncan and said, "and _NO_ outside materials, smart boy." Duncan snapped his fingers in frustration. He fired an arrow and yelled, "GO!"

Izzy immediately grabbed two rocks and started rubbing them so quickly, you'd think she was having a seizure. Topher seized the opportunity. "Whoo hoo! Go Izzy! Yeah!" he cheered while looking at Sierra in the eye, prompting her to glare and growl at him. Cody issued Topher a glare of his own.

"Don't worry Sierra! I'll make sure that asshole doesn't win!" said Dave. "Ezekiel? Can you get Keith from the infirmary please?" The blind boy's friend complied and retrieved the dead intern from the infirmary.

When Ezekiel returned, smoke came out from the rocks. Ezekiel tossed the fat intern onto the rocks, his extra oxygen starting up the fire.

"Ah, what better way to start the fire than with a fat bastard?" said Chef. "The Rhinoceri win the first part of the challenge!" The blue team cheered while the yellow team moaned.

"Thanks boys!" Sierra said, pulling Ezekiel and Dave into a hug she's been known to reserve only for Cody.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: If the next part of the challenge was to re-enact the Walking Dead, the Zesty Zebras would've just won right there with their moaning!**

Cody sat happy. "Oh man! She's not even _obsessed_ with me and me only?" He entered a lounging position. "Life, is good."

* * *

Now a giant inflatable pool filled with black tar sat in the middle. Two ten-foot poles surrounded it on either side.

"Welcome campers, to part _two_ of today's challenge!" said Don. "One person on each team at a time will joust each other on top of those ten-foot poles, using _these_!" He pulled out a two feet long bone with his right hand and a foot long bone with his left.

"Uh, wouldn't it be unfair for Dave since he's blind, eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"Fair point. Since I'm not Chris, I'll excuse him from this challenge. Zebras, that means one of you will be exempt from this challenge." He scanned the team. "Uhhh...Stephanie! It's gonna be you today." The girl nodded, not really caring.

"Uh, where are those leotards you had those people wear last time?" asked Tom, a bit worried.

"We didn't have any spare leotards from season two, unfortunately." Tom whined in distress.

Hawkeye pulled out his phone and said, "After using our ever so trusty randomizer, Izzy and Sammy will be going first!"

The two girls climbed up their respective polls. Hawkeye fired an arrow to start the match.

Izzy glared at Sammy. "I'm sorry, but this is for something _outside_ your control." Izzy faced her team and called out, "Hey Sierra and her skanks! Watch this!" She knocked out a confused Sammy with one hit. Sierra, Cody, Dave, Ezekiel, and Sky all appear angry.

"That's one point for the Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Next is Duncan and Ellody!"

The punk and the tan genius stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the challenge.

Ellody stood there, as if she was in thought. She didn't get a chance to do anything, as Duncan knocked her off with one hit.

"That's two points for the Rhinoceri!" said Don. As Ellody made it out of the tar pit, Don asked, "What was that, Ellody?"

"I was anticipating the precise moment to strike."

"Maybe you should anticipate where _he_ will strike," said Mary.

"Yeah, what she said." The white genius smirked at the angry tan genius, who groaned.

Hawkeye looked over the list. "It's Trent vs. Geoff!"

The two tall teens got on their respective polls. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and both boys locked bones, only for Trent to use his longer bone to pull Geoff off his pole.

"Ooh, well played, music man! That's 3-0, Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Next is Sanders vs. Bridgette!"

The two girls got on their polls. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Bridgette threw her bone at Sanders, whose poor stamina led to her quickly losing her balance and stumbling off her pole.

"That's 3-1 for the Rhinoceri!" said Don.

"Woo hoo! Go Bridgette!" said Geoff. Bridgette shot him a glare, which confused him.

"Next up, Ella vs. Jay!"

The two teens stood on their poles nervously. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the challenge.

Ella and Jay just stood there, nervously eyeing each other. "Aaaaany day now," said Don.

"I don't wanna hurt anybody!" said Ella.

"That, _and_ I get rashes when I come into contact with tar," said Jay.

"Oh, you poor thing! Allow me to do you a favor." Ella proceeded to jump off her pole.

"That's 3-2 for the Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Next is Tom vs. Dawn."

The two stood on their polls, Tom nervously sweating. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match.

"Don't worry, Tom. I won't make you ruin your clothes," said Dawn. Like Ella before her, she sacrificed herself to the tar pool below.

"That's 4-2, Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Now it's Sierra vs. Veronica."

"You can do this, Si-Si," said Cody. **[1]** Sierra blushed and giggled as she climbed up her pole.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Si-Si? gg m8**

"Si-Si? He's calling me nicknames? EEEEE—"

* * *

"I'm sorry Veronica. But this is to prove a point!" Sierra struck at the girl, who lost her balance and fell in.

"And that's 5-2, Rhinoceri!" said Don. Topher and Izzy glared at Sierra, the former with his arms crossed.

When Veronica made it out, Ernesto waited for her. "Te ves hermosa en negro, senora." **[2]** Veronica's blush could almost be seen through all that black tar.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: What? What did he say? [3]**

"He has the most _beautiful_ Spanish." Veronica sighed dreamily.

* * *

"Next up: Harold vs. Kitty!"

The tall teens got on their respective poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match.

Harold jumped from his pole onto Kitty's with a "HI-YAH!" But a whistle blew.

"White boy, there is no leaving your pole! Kitty Kat gets the point!" said Chef.

Harold looked down at his loss, then got shoved off by Kitty, who stood proudly.

"Next we have Ryan vs. Chet!" said Don.

The two Ridonculous Race contestants stood on their poles. "Don't mess this up, Ryan!" said Stephanie.

"I won't sweetheart."

"He's on the other team," said Heather sternly.

"Hey, ripe on your _own_ man," said Stephanie.

"I am not, I am simply pointing out a fact, and I wasn't even talking to _him_. And I've seen you get mad at Alejandro once, so stop talking, you hypocrite." Stephanie huffed loudly.

"Are we done?" asked Hawkeye. "I love me a good cat fight, but right now, there are more important things to do." After a silence took over, he shot an arrow to start their match. Chet threw his bone at Ryan's feet, causing him to trip and fall off his pole. Stephanie cried out in anger.

"That's 5-4, the yellow fellas!" said Chef. "Next we have Leshawna vs. Chad!"

The black girl and the insufferable nerd stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Leshawna swung at Chad, who simply swerved his body back. Leshawna tried again, but the same thing happened. She then tried swinging the other way, but the same thing happened again. Finally, a bored Chad simply grabbed the bone, making Leshawna go wide-eyed. "Please, stop making this so boring for me." He then flung her into the tar pit below.

"We are tied, 5-5!" said Don. "Next we have, Dara vs. Amy!"

The pushover and the cheerleader twin stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Dara just stood there, uneasy.

"Just throw your bone, Dar-Dar Binks!" said Izzy. A smile appeared on the pushover's face.

"Good one, Izzy!" said Topher. They could be heard hi-fiving. The smile vanished.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: What about** _ **Dar**_ **th Vader?**

"Crap, I regret voting for Topher. Oh well, Izzy doesn't need to know that." She shudders nervously.

* * *

"Uhh, permission to get you out?" Amy asked politely.

"Uhh, suuure." Amy struck the pushover out. Some facepalms came from the Rhinoceri.

"That was awkward, but anyhoo, the Zebras have taken the lead, 6-5!" announced Hawkeye.

"We need to strengthen you up, girl," Izzy said to Dara.

Hawkeye continued. "Devin vs. Brick, let's go!"

The two green-shirt teens got on their poles. Brick nervously looked at Devin, fearing the worst. "Don't worry, former teammate, I'll go easy on you," said the taller one.

"Uhhh…" Brick started to say. But when Hawkeye shot an arrow, he did a battle cry and knocked Devin off. When Devin resurfaced, Brick said, "I'm sorry soldier. I understand you want to better yourself. This is just for the good of my team, soldier."

"That's 7-5, Zebras!" said Chef.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Junior asked Carrie.

"I am, and I'm not buying it one bit," said the blonde. Junior looked a little uneasy after hearing that.

"Shawn! DJ! You're up!" said Don.

The buff boy and the skinny zombie hunter stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match. Shawn swung at DJ, who yelped like a girl and back up a bit.

"It's just a bone, dude," said Shawn.

"A bone from what? An animal?" asked DJ, panic growing in his voice.

"Well, there _was_ meat on the bones, so—" Hawkeye started to explain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" DJ shrieked. He immediately turned away and jumped off his pole.

"Oh, kay? Doesn't look like I get to finish," said Hawkeye. But he was in for a really nasty surprise when a tar-covered DJ tackled him and started mercilessly attacking him. "You MURDERER! You HURT ANIMALS!"

"Uh, well, I uh...hmm...wait! Humans are animals, too! You're hurting an animal right now!" Hawkeye tried to reason with DJ.

"I don't care about _you_! And really humans in general! Humans are what causes animals from this time period to go extinct!"

"He's got a good point. I have no problems going against sharks after the Ridonculous Race," said Miles.

"But Miles—!" started Laurie.

"Why are _you_ complaining, Laurie? You _like_ eating animal meat. Raw, even," said Miles, who glared at her taller partner.

"What? Wh-wh-where did you get that?"

"You licked your lips and made 'yummy sounds' when I mentioned raw meat in our last episode. You also told me to stop talking because you couldn't handle living a lie when I was naming off all those animals."

Many people on both teams looked shocked, along with the staff. "Plot twist!" Lance shouted enthusiastically.

"Nigga, please," said Millie.

"M-Miles?!" stammered Laurie.

"It's over, Laurie. You are a liar, and a blight on our society. You will pay for your sins."

"Sins? Oh no don't tell me you're—"

"Catholic? Yeah. I am." Miles went to stand somewhere away from Laurie, who just stood there in shock. Suddenly, the members of each team started applauding, along with the hosts.

"Well, now that _that's_ over, Noah will take on Alejandro!" said Hawkeye.

The skinny boy and the buff Hispanic stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start their match.

"This is only for my team, Noah," said Alejandro.

"Oh, stuff it, Al. We know you're up to your old tricks," said the bookworm. Alejandro promptly struck him off his pole. A tar-covered Noah pointed up and said, "See! He's not changing at all!" Dawn sighed.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Stuff what? And with what?**

"Alejandro's aura _does_ in fact show redemption. It's a shame no one can see it." Dawn paused. "Well, _almost_ no one."

* * *

"Next we have, Abby vs. Brody!" said Chef.

The nice girl and the tan surfer dude stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and the two locked bones, only for Brody's shorter bone to get dominated by Abby's longer one, causing it to fall into the tar pit below. "Uhh, I guess this means I'm out," Brody said.

"Brody, wait, I can—!" Abby pleaded. But it was too late. Brody jumped into the tar pit. "Dammit," said the nice girl. She sighed.

"That's 9-6, Zebras!" said Don. "Next we have Ennui vs. Spud!"

The tall goth stood facing the fat rocker. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match. Spud sat there blankly, then bit on his hand. A few seconds later, he screamed in pain and ran at Ennui, jumping off his pole and landing crotch-first on the goth's pole before falling into the tar pit below. "That looked like it hurt," the goth blankly said.

"That's 9-7, Zebras," said Hawkeye. "Next we have Sky taking on Tammy!"

The athlete and fat LARPer stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Sky swiftly knocked Tammy off her pole before the latter could try and cast a spell.

"That's 9-8, Zebras!" said Chef. "Next we have Owen vs. Dwayne!"

The fat guy and the father stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match. Dwayne swung...and ended up leaning forward and fell off the pole.

"The teams are tied again!" announced Don. "Next we have Topher vs. Lindsay!"

The two got on their poles, and Hawkeye shot an arrow.

"Noooo pressure, Topher. Noooo pressure," taunted Sierra with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't need your support," said Topher smugly. He slapped Lindsay with his bone, making the girl cry, "HEY!" angrily. Lindsay proceeded to snap her bone in half, making Topher go wide-eyed. She then threw both halves at Topher, who proceeded to use his bone as a baseball bat, knocking them back to Lindsay. One half ended up hitting Lindsay's right eye, causing her to cry out in pain before falling into the tar pit.

"Medic!" called Don. Jordan, in his red cross swim trunks, jumped into the tar pit and retrieved Lindsay.

"Oh, man!" Tyler said, his voice rising. He then glared up at Topher. "What was that for, man?!"

"She'll be OK," Topher reassured him.

"That doesn't explain what you did to her, man!"

"Just helping my team." Tyler growled.

"OK, we are 10-9, Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Next we have Gwen vs. Tyler!"

The goth and the athlete stood on their poles. "I'm sorry Gwen, but I've got a girlfriend to avenge!"

"Don't hurt yourself," joked Gwen.

"Oh, don't worry about _me_!" Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Tyler ended up swinging too hard, causing him to swing off his pole with his bone.

"That's 11-9, Rhinoceri!" said Chef.

"Ooh, ooh, say it backwards, say it backwards!" pleaded Izzy.

Chef aside glanced the camera. "No," he said flatly. Izzy pouted. The cook continued. "Ezekiel and Josee, you're up!"

The homeschooled boy and the ice dancer got on their poles, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. Ezekiel knocked Josee's bone out of her hands with his, and when she tried to jump to his pole, he knocked her into the tar pit with his bone.

"12-9, Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Next is Cameron vs. Leonard!"

The black teens stood on their poles, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. Leonard pointed his bone at Cameron and said, "Openus Firus!" The predictable happened, and Cameron reacted accordingly.

"13-9, Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Next up...Gerry vs. Heather!"

The old man and the teenager stood on their poles, and Hawkeye shot an arrow.

Heather tried to swing at Gerry, but couldn't connect. "Ugh, this bone is _useless_!" She then tossed it at Gerry, who proceeded to knock it back to her with his longer one. It landed in front of her, startling her and causing her to fall back into the tar pit.

"14-9, Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Next we have Carrie vs. Beardo!"

The blonde and the black stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Carrie knocked Beardo's bone out of his hands with hers, prompting Beardo to make a car honk noise. Carrie then struck him in his crotch, causing him to fall over in pain, and ended up leaning forward into the tar pit in the process.

"15-9, Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Next we have Miles vs. Taylor!"

The two light yellow shirted girls got on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Miles immediately jumped off her pole to keep up with her principles.

"Well OK then," said Hawkeye. "15-10, Rhinoceri! Now Katie and Beth will duke it out!"

The two stood on their poles, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. The two locked bones, but Beth's small stature led to her flying off her pole and into the tar pit.

"16-10, Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Zebras, if you lose one more time, your butts are coming back to see us tonight! Courtney and Ernesto, let's go!"

The two team's de facto leaders went up their poles, and Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match. The two locked bones, and found themselves engaging in tug-of-war. Ernesto proved to be stronger, and Courtney ended up being dragged off her pole and into the tar pit below.

"16-11, Rhinoceri!" said Don. "Laurie and Scott, let's go!"

The impostor vegan and dirt farmer got on their poles, and Hawkeye shot an arrow. Laurie shot a smirk at Miles, then slapped Scott hard off his pole before he could react.

"And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win!" announced Hawkeye. The blue team cheered while the yellow moaned. "Zebras, you know what to do now!"

* * *

The Zesty Zebras were in the mess hall to discuss elimination.

"Who goes?" asked Sam.

"Everyone who lost their match, stand up," said Alejandro. Sammy, Ellody, Geoff, Dawn, Veronica, Brody, Spud, Tammy, Dwayne, Lindsay, Tyler, Josee, Leonard, Heather, and Scott stood up. "Sam, wanna help me pick this apart?" offered Alejandro.

"Sure, I mean, you _have_ changed," said Sam. _Thank you!_ thought Heather. The boy examined those standing. "Hmmm...Sammy and Veronica were taken out by fighting members of the other team, so that was outside their control, so not them." Said girls sat down. "Geoff tried, Brody tried, Spud tried, Dwayne tried, Lindsay tried, Tyler tried, Josee tried, and Heather tried, so not them." They sat down too.

The boys looked at Ellody, Dawn, Tammy, Leonard, and Scott. "I say Dawn is excused, because she honored a request from someone of the opposition." Dawn sat down. "Scott can sit too, because he went up against a vengeful Laurie." The dirt farmer sat down, too. "It seems Ellody got out by taking too much calculating, so at least she _had_ a plan; she just didn't do it ahead of time, so she can sit, too." This left only the LARPers standing.

Alejandro sighed. "Leonard, this is the third time in a row you've played a part in making our team lose. I think it's time you go."

"I don't know, I'm gonna base it off of _today's_ performance. Tammy didn't do anything, and she was probably planning on her old tricks, too, so I'm voting for her."

"Well, I don't really care who goes, because I think they're equally responsible, equally stupid, and I didn't even need to participate in this challenge, so I don't really care," said Stephanie.

"There's also the fact you openly _complained_ when Chet, one of us, beat your boy toy," said Heather.

Some gasps sounded from the team. The guy in question was _not_ amused. "Sounds to me like _someone's_ heart isn't in the right place!"

"I agree with that, man," said Lorenzo, who hi-fived Chet.

"Well, sounds like we have our decision. Let's go amigos," said Ernesto.

 **CAMPFIRE**

The Zesty Zebras sat around the campfire. "Zebras, you had a comeback, and then you squashed it tonight," said Chef. "Without further ado, marshmallows go to...Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Josee, Dawn, Brick, Lindsay, Beardo, Chad, Bridgette, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Shawn, Tammy, Tyler, Rock, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Mary, Beth, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, and Ellody!" Everyone called got their marshmallows.

The male LARPer and Stephanie sat without marshmallows. "Leonard buddy, this is your third time in a row on the bottom. And Stephanie, your heart doesn't seem to be in the right place. The final marshmallow...goes...to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Leonard." The LARPer sighed in relief as he claimed his marshmallow. The short dater stood up in rage. "You can NOT be serious! You picked HIM over ME?!"

"At least he tries in challenges," said Heather.

"And doesn't turn his back on his team," added Chet.

Chef walked over to Stephanie, strapped her in, and in three seconds flat, went flying into the night sky.

The hosts walked up. "How is Devin's turning of a new leaf gonna go? How will Laurie and Miles do now that they're going their separate ways? Find out all that and more, next time, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

* * *

 ***GEOFF***

"I guess I'm voting for Stephanie. Why is Bridgette still mad at me?"

 ***ERNESTO***

"Stephanie isn't showing her true loyalty to her team, so I vote for her.

 ***CHET***

"So Stephanie wanted me to lose, huh?! Well I want _her_ to lose!"

 ***SPUD***

"Steeeeeeeeffff…"

 ***ALEJANDRO***

"I'm still voting for Leonard. It is for the good of our team."

 ***SAM***

"One thing you must know: always keep your head in the game. I'm voting for Stephanie now."

 ***JAY***

"I vote for Stephanie. She's kind of mean…"

 ***JOSEE***

"Leonard cost us the challenge _three times in a row_!" She balled her fists and growled.

 ***DAWN***

"Stephanie's aura is fuchsia, which means her love is reaching unhealthy levels. A normal level would give her a magenta aura."

 ***BRICK***

"Stephanie is a treacherous soldier. People like her would get us all killed at war."

 ***LINDSAY***

"That Tofu guy on the other team was _so_ mean; I have to wear contacts from now on! It's a good thing no one can see them. Anyways, I vote for Stella.

 ***BEARDO***

"Stephanie."

 ***CHAD***

"I'm on a team of idiots! This is the _third_ time _in a row_ Leonard has played a part in our team losing, and they're letting him get off scot-free AGAIN?!"

 ***BRIDGETTE***

"Stephanie gets my vote."

 ***TAYLOR***

"Amy's actually pretty cool. Heather's OK. Stephanie? Not a chance."

 ***BRODY***

"What was Abby trying to say to me earlier? Anyways, I vote for Stephanie."

 ***SCOTT***

"Leonard is a DOOFUS! It's not even funny anymore!"

 ***SHAWN***

"Sounds like Stephanie would have no problem leaving me with the undead!"

 ***TAMMY***

"Thy shall play thee song of Death for Stephanie!" She plays her ocarina.

 ***TYLER***

"If Topher were on my team, he'd be DEAD! Anyways, I'll follow my girl's lead and vote for Stephanie."

 ***ROCK***

"Leonard. Sorry man. I like winning more than losing. No hard feelings."

 ***LEONARD***

"Blastus Offikus Stephanie!"

 ***AMY***

"Stephanie's a total bitch."

 ***DWAYNE***

"Stephanie is _so_ outta here!"

 ***VERONICA***

"I vote for Leonard. It's for the good of our team."

 ***KITTY***

"I vote for Stephanie. Her being too attracted to Stephanie makes me cringe."

 ***MARY***

"I hypothesize Leonard will continue to impede our chances of success in the future."

 ***STEPHANIE***

"I'm votin' for Heather! That bitch is goin' down!"

 ***BETH***

"Stephanie."

 ***LORENZO***

"I stand by my man too, Stephanie. But at least _mine_ is on _this_ team!"

 ***HEATHER***

"Watch your step, Stephanie! Don't let the fireworks hit you on the way out!"

 ***SAMMY***

"I vote for Stephanie. Leonard may have messed up, but at least Leonard actually tries. Stephanie just sits back and watches us fall."

 ***ELLODY***

"Stephanie has just concluded her time on this show."

 **Stephanie: 25 (everyone else)**

 **Leonard: 7 (Alejandro, Josee, Chad, Scott, Rock, Veronica, and Mary)**

 **Heather: 1 (Stephanie)**

 **[1] Pronounced like Cici's Pizza.**

 **[2] "You look beautiful in black, babe."**

 **[3] SpongeBob reference!**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Carrie**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Chad  
Bridgette  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Little longer than normal, and I'm proud of that!**

 **Stephanie went, and it's because many girls like her are either turning new leaves (Taylor and Amy) or snarky (same girls plus Heather), and Stephanie falls under neither category, and her being split from Ryan only added more salt to her wounds, so it was time for her to go. I _could've_ had her swap teams at some point, but there were others who needed to switch teams more badly than her.**

 **Devin is in fact wanting to go back to being good, but it seems like Carrie genuinely hates him, while Junior seems uncomfortable with Carrie's behavior.**

 **Well, Laurie's true nature finally came out. I've been fully aware of her secretly liking the raw meat during her last Ridonculous Race, so I decided to continue keeping that a secret in this story. Of course, I could only do that for so long, so I had to act, and now marks the split of the vegans.**

 **Keith is now dead, a heavy dose of karma after making Dave blind in the previous chapter. He really only served to make Dave and Sky's lives hell, so that's why he's the first intern to** _ **really**_ **die (not counting Chris, who kicked the bucket two chapters before him). The others had more purpose, with Lance, Jordan, and Millie serving as comic relief and Morgan providing the interns with extra presence, making them feel less empty.**

 **The Rhinoceri conflict is starting to penetrate the other team, with Topher injuring Lindsay and causing her and Tyler to hate him. Good thing the hosts used up** _ **their**_ **switch on Lindsay; Topher would have to be an idiot to bring her back (remember, he can only switch each person once, just like the hosts, but he can undo a switch they made previously, and vice versa).**

 **Now it's time for our next audition tape, Ralph, the Voice of Reason!**

* * *

 **An uncolored bedroom appeared with a bed with two different colors of blue as its mattress with white pillows. A white boy with slightly pale skin, black hair the same shade as Devin's, blue shirt, dark gray shorts, and red Nike's with orange checkmarks stood in front of the camera.**

 **"Hello, my name is Ralph. It would be an honor to be on this show, but I won't complain if I don't get chosen. Your show has a tendency to go off the rails, and I'm gonna make sure we don't get this show into any trouble. If this means I have to be the one 'normal guy,' then so be it. Thank you for taking the time to watch my audition tape." He entered thought. "Or is it read, since you're reading this online? Oh well, you get my drift. I hope to see you again some day.**

* * *

 **Well then, that's Ralph, who is going to be the voice of reason amidst all the crazy things this show is known for. How long until he breaks, _if_ he breaks, is a mystery.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Trent pulling Geoff off his pole with his bone, followed by Brody jumping off after Abby knocks his bone out of his hands.

"We did a little time-traveling and found ourselves in the stone age with our prehistoric challenge!"

The camera shows Miles call out Laurie for lying about her vegan principles.

"Laurie was exposed as a fraud when she tried to engage in hypocrisy!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Chad flinging Leshawna off, followed by Spud painfully crotch-landing on Ennui's platform before falling into the tar pit.

"Despite briefly taking the lead, the Zebras quickly took repeated losses, and they ended up losing!" said Chef.

The camera shows Cameron knocking Leonard off after the latter unsuccessfully tried to use a spell, followed by Stephanie crying out in rage when Chet beat Ryan, followed by her getting eliminated.

"In the end, despite Leonard consistently helping the Zebras lose, it was Stephanie's loyalty to Ryan over her own team that cost her, and she was the next victim of the Fireworks of Shame!" said Don.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will get turnt _up_ in here next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chef.

"DOMINATION!" all three hosts yell.

*cue intro*

* * *

The cast was gathered in the mess hall. Taylor turned to Rock and said, "Don't worry about this one, dude. I got this. Just watch."

The hosts came in, and Don asked, "Who can tell us today's challenge?" Sierra, Owen, Topher, and Taylor raised their hands. "Taylor! Let's hear it!"

"The sports challenge!"

"Right you are! Here's your cookie." The girl was thrown her cookie, then immediately tried to give it to Spud. "Uh uh uh! No sharezies!"

"But I don't want it."

"Then why did you answer the question?"

"So Spud could have it."

"Then _he's_ gonna have to answer it himself! Notice I always say 'here's _your_ cookie!'" Rock balled his fists and growled. Taylor had a smirk on her face.

* * *

The cast had made it outside, where a football field had been set up. Taylor gave Spud her cookie when the hosts weren't looking, which he happily scarfed down.

"Welcome to today's challenge! This is sevenfold!" said Don.

" _Avenged_ Sevenfold?" asked Izzy curiously.

"I love that band!" Rock piped up.

"Same!" agreed Chet and Lorenzo together.

"Uhhh, yeah. Anyways, the for the first part of today's challenge, one team will try and make it past us, the interns, as well as some of our old friends." At that point, the Wild Things returned, along with the Extras (the customers from the 12th episode: Spongebob, Patrick, the Warners, Mark Burnett, and Jeff Probst).

Members of both teams gasped. "Oh no, not _those_ guys!" said Jay.

Don continued, "The other team will be competing in the second part of the challenge, followed by whoever doesn't get out of the first two challenges competing in the third! After that, the whole team comes back together for parts four through seven! After putting you guys through our handy dandy randomizer, the Rambunctious Rhinoceri will be going first!" The blue team gulped.

The hosts, interns, Wild Things, and Extras took their positions on the visitor sideline, while the Rambunctious Rhinoceri stood on the home sideline. "Ready...Set…" Chef blew a whistle. "GO!" Both sides charged at each other. Ezekiel carried the blind Dave. Sky kicked Scuba Bear 4.0 in the crotch, causing him to go down in pain. Gwen did the same thing to the Killer.

Yakko and Wakko ended up tackling Izzy and Dara to the ground respectively. "HELLOOOOOOO NURSE!"

Izzy smirked. "Do it, you won't!" Dara looked confused, but then said, "Oh no, you don't mean—"

The Warner brothers had already started undoing the girls clothes, much to Izzy's arousal and Dara's bewilderment.

Tooher turned back and said, "No, NOO! Come on!" But he was greeted by the boys' sister. "You're looking a little _too_ hot with all those buttons done." She started unbuttoning a horrified Topher's shirt, then undid the rest of his clothes. Sierra saw this and started laughing.

"You know, I don't remember those three being _that_ bad," said Don while pushing Sanders.

"I kind of like it," said Hawkeye while pushing Harold.

Eventually, the rest of the team had made it across.

"Well, Rhinoceri, you managed to lose five people during that part of the challenge, so now it's time for part two of today's challenge!" said Chef. He then turned to the yellow team. "You guys will have to go through that _long_ line of tires there." He pointed at 50 tires stacked in a line right next each other, with a mouse trap in between each one. "Ready...set…" Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the challenge. "GO!"

The yellow team approached the tires, but then stopped. "Maybe we can go around the edges to be safe. It _will_ take a while, though," suggested Veronica.

Brick reached over and tapped the edge of the first tire with a foot. The edge was very flexible, curving all the way in the tire. "No use soldier. It makes running through difficult too, but it's the best we got." Brick proceeded to fall on the edge of the first tire, causing him to get a mousetrap on his right hand and another on his right foot.

Don chuckled as the cadet cried out in pain. "Good luck! You can't go around!"

Ernesto stepped up and started running on each tire's edge with alternating feet on each tire, seamlessly making it through the line of tires quickly. The rest of the team proceeded to follow his lead, with no one else getting out of the challenge.

"And the Zesty Zebras lose only one person in the second part of the challenge!" said Don. "Now it's time for part three! Jordan?" Jordan proceeded to lift up the entire field of astroturf, revealing a giant mud pit with two lines of thorned barbed wire above it.

"Oh no. I am NOT going through that! Count me out!" cried Tom.

"Suit yourself," said Don. "All you have to do is make it through your team's lane without touching the barbed wire. Simple? I think so. Ready?" Hawkeye shot an arrow. "GO!"

Those left on either team started crawling their way through the mud. Neither team was able to lose anybody, surprisingly enough.

"Well, we only lost one more person that round, and that came from before it even started!" said Hawkeye. "But now _everyone_ is back, and now it's time for four individual matches in four different sports! Here's what's gonna happen: our trusty randomizer will decide who on each team will be participating in a match. Speaking of which." He pulls out his phone. "Cody and Bridgette! You'll be participating in our boxing match!"

* * *

The two teens were standing inside the boxing arena from the second season. They were wearing giant marshmallows as boxing gloves. "In this part of the challenge," said Hawkeye, who was dressed in a black and white striped referee suit. "You will be fighting in sloooooow-moooooooo."

"We'll _never_ get each other to tap out _now_!" protested Cody.

"Nonsense! There's a way," brushed off Hawkeye. "This will be played best two out of three!" He shot an arrow and said, "Round wuhhhh-uhhhh-uhhhhnnn!" Jordan promptly walked across the ring wearing the same sparkly purple twosie Chef wore in the second season.

"Ugh ugh _ugh_ is more like it," said a disgusted Amy.

"I say ew ew _ew_ for the next round," agreed Taylor.

"What about eek eek _eek_ for round three?" agreed Tyler.

"Y'all, this style so fetch, y'all," said Jordan.

Cody and Bridgette started slowly circling each other. Finally, Cody got an idea. He took his right shoe off, took his sock off, and threw it behind Bridgette, who looked confused. He then slowly laid Bridgette down next to his sock. One whiff of said sock caused her to tire, and Hawkeye three-counted her, ending round one.

The two teens were back up, and Hawkeye shot an arrow while saying "Round twooo, oooh, oooh!" while Jordan, still in the same clothes, walked in the other direction.

"Gross," Crimson said flatly.

"If I had a dollar for every fashion crime he's breaking right now, I'd make Bill Gates look dirt poor," agreed Tom.

Now Cody was holding his hand out to Bridgette. "Would you like a bite of marshmallow?" he asked innocently.

"Sure!" Without hesitating, Bridgette took a bite out of one of Cody's gloves. A whistle blew.

"No biting! That is an illegal move! Cody automatically wins part four for the Rhinoceri!" announced Hawkeye. The blue team cheered. Bridgette looked confused.

* * *

A badminton course was now set up. "Alright maggots. You know how this works. Whoever doesn't double bounce or bounce out for their team wins this part of the challenge!" said Chef. He pulled his phone out with the randomized list and said, "Abby and Spud! It's your turn!"

The nice girl and the fat rocker stood on opposite sides of the court. "Ready…" said Chef. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match. "...GO!" Chef threw the bird at Spud, who proceeded to serve it over the net to Abby, who did it back. They continued going back and forth, until Abby made her fifth serve. The bird ended up biting Spud's left nipple. He threw it at Abby, but right as he did, he screamed, "AHHHHHH! BURPLE NURPLE!" and doubled over in pain, clutching his bitten nipple. This took Abby's mind off the game, and she rushed over to Spud as the bird bounced more than once on her side.

"And the Zesty Zebras win part five of today's challenge!" said Don.

"Uh, hello? Does _anyone_ care about this guy but _me_?" asked Abby. She then turned wide-eyed. "Oh, sorry! That was mean, wasn't it?"

"Relax, it's just a burple nurple," assured Don. But Spud promptly lifted his shirt, revealing his nipple had been bitten off completely. Don shielded his eyes with his right arm. "Uh, I stand corrected! Jordan? Can you get him stitched up, please?"

"Aye aye, cap'n!" In true Jordan fashion, he lifted Spud above his head and took him off the field.

Don recomposed himself. "Now let's move on to part six of today's challenge!"

* * *

The cast was back in the arena from part four. "Welcome to part six of today's challenge!" said Hawkeye. "In just a second, the next pair of people will be wrestling each other in a ball pit! Whoever _doesn't_ say uncle wins this part of the challenge!" He pulled up the randomized list and said, "Duncan and Sam! You're up!" Duncan gulped while Sam enthusiastically said, "Al-hal-riiight!"

The two teens were now inside the arena in their swimsuits, with the ball pit dropped on them. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match and yelled, "GO!"

Sam jumped and grabbed Duncan by the hair, startling him. He was further creeped out by Sam wrapping his legs around his neck. "You like sexual stuff. I remember that one challenge you did things to Courtney." Sam promptly took his private parts out of his swimsuit, gripped it with his left hand, and started ejaculating into the punk's mouth. Most of each team looked shocked, but Courtney and Gwen were giggling and fist-bumping each other, with Trent giving a satisfied smirk. Eventually, Duncan couldn't take it anymore, and he cried uncle...again.

"Ooh, and the Zebras win part six of today's challenge!" announced Hawkeye. "Now it's time for part seven of today's challenge!"

* * *

A makeshift basketball court was now laid out on the field. Chef was now wearing the same referee outfit Hawkeye had worn earlier. "Welcome, to the last part of today's challenge!" announced the cook.

"Why are you wearing what Hawkeye wore earlier?" pointed out Junior.

"Uhhh...anyways, we have a basketball shoot out! Whoever shoots a better shot wins for their team!" He looked at the randomized team and said, "Dave and Beardo!" The yellow team immediately cheered, realizing they were going up against a blind person.

The two minorities were on the count holding a basketball. "Ready gentlemen?" asked Chef. The two nodded, then Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match. "GO!"

Beardo threw the ball forward, but it bounced off the hoop and landed in front of him, startling him with a shriek.

"Well, it sounds like I don't have to make it anymore," said Dave, who threw his ball backwards…

...SWISH!

"Huh? I _made_ it?"

"Right you are, Dave! That means the teams tied the fourth through seventh parts of today's challenge, and that means we'll be going through the tiebreaker!"

"Awww, but then it won't be sevenfold anymore!" complained Izzy.

"Well, sucks."

"No, _I_ do all the sucking around here."

"Izzy. No."

"Yes. I mean _exactly_ what you're thinking of."

Don sighed and looked at the camera. "Can we move on, please?"

* * *

The field was now uncovered again. "For this tiebreaker challenge, you will, as a team, come up with a cheer. Whichever team does a better job will win today's challenge, and the losing team will have to send someone home," said Don. "Take five minutes to lay out your plans."

* * *

"I cheerlead back home!" said Lindsay.

"Same," said Heather.

"And us," said the twins.

"Well, that's four of us. Anyone else? I think a pyramid would be the way to go," said Alejandro.

"I did cheerleading back in middle school," said Bridgette. "I think I might still know some tricks."

"OK, that's five. One more."

"I can be on top, I guess. If no one else can do it," said Josee.

"Sure, whatever works. Alright, let's go team!"

* * *

"I think he'll give us points for fanservice," said Topher.

"Topher. No," said Noah sternly while pointing at him.

"You want to lose your big buddy to me? Alright then." Noah's eyes went wide, then sighed. "Fiiiine. But if we lose—"

"Yeah yeah, of course."

"I volunteer!" said Izzy. She quickly stripped off her clothing, getting the Zebras' attention. "What are they doing?" asked Rock.

"I don't know, but I kind of like it," said Geoff. This earned him a slap to the back of the head from Bridgette. "OW! What the heck, man?"

Dara sighed. "Couldn't hurt. Guess it's time to prove my attractiveness."

"You don't look that bad. Izzy's hotter, but of course, that's because…" Izzy giggled while Owen gritted his teeth. Dara promptly stripped. Topher re-entered thought. "Abby, you look hot yourself, too."

The nice girl blushed. "Aww, thanks! Uhh…" She stripped, too.

"Courtney? Care to join us?"

"Uh, suuure." The CIT stripped.

"Katie." The tall BFFFL joined the girls already called.

"Aaaaaaaaaand…" He got an idea. "Sierra!"

Sierra was shocked. "Wait. Really?"

"You _are_ the most attractive of those left, so…" Leshawna glared at Topher while the other girls didn't really care. The tall girl stripped down.

* * *

"I know why you _really_ picked me, Topher. You _are_ going home if we lose."

* * *

"Yeah, I picked her because she is _so_ going home if we lose."

* * *

Each sextet of girls took their place on the field. "Everybody ready?" asked Don. "On your mark. Get set." Hawkeye shot an arrow. "GO!"

The Zebra girls went first. "Are we gonna win?!" called Josee.

"F!" yelled Lindsay, while raising her arms up and bending her body back a bit.

"U!" yelled Amy, doing the same thing.

"C!" yelled Sammy, likewise.

"K!" yelled Heather, likewise.

"Y!" yelled Bridgette, likewise.

"E!" yelled Josee, likewise.

"S!" yelled all of them. They all jumped into their positions on the pyramid: Josee on top, the twins in the middle, and the other three on the bottom. This got cheers from the others.

"Nice jump!" said Don.

"Nice language," said Chef.

"Nice clothes, or should I say, lack thereof." Hawkeye was looking at the six girls sent out from the Rhinoceri.

"Do I _wanna_ know?" asked Don. When he continued, he sighed. "Let's go." Hawkeye shot an arrow.

The girls quickly jumped into pyramid position just as quickly as the Zebras did: Izzy on top, Abby and Dara in the middle, and the other three on the bottom.

"According to all known laws of cheerleading," said Courtney.

"We should _never_ do this naked," Sierra said while narrowing her eyes at Topher.

"Us girls are far too innocent," said Abby.

"To be doing something like this butt naked," said Dara.

"The cheerleader, of course, strips anyway," said Katie.

"BECAUSE WE'RE THE MOTHER _FUCKING_ _ **RHINOCERIIIIIIIIII!**_ " Izzy screamed while raising her fists at the ceiling. **[1]**

The rest of the audience was stunned silent. Finally, they all broke into widespread cheers louder than the ones the Zebras got.

"Well uh...looks like the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win!" announced Chef.

"I ain't complainin'," said Hawkeye.

Don narrowed his eyes at him. "Dude. You, are messed up." He then turned to the Zesty Zebras and said, "Zebras, you're sending someone home tonight. Take the necessary time to strategize, and we'll see you then."

* * *

The Zebras sat in the mess hall. "We lost to _naked_! _Girls_!" cried Chad in frustration.

"My sentiments, _exactly_!" agreed Josee.

"I ain't complainin'!" said Geoff in awe. Bridgette gave him another slap to the back of the head.

"What the fuck, man?"

"You're disgusting! I'm _glad_ you broke up with me!" said Bridgette.

"I broke up with you?" asked Geoff.

"Ugh! You IDIOT! You've been acting like you didn't know what you did to me that day!" Cue a flashback of him breaking up with Bridgette during the X-treme Torture challenge.

"Slow your roll, Bridge, I—" Geoff began with his smugness still present.

"And no one like you gets to call me _Bridge_!" she said.

"I'm so confused."

"I'm not. Your ass is going home. Right Brody?"

Brody rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhh...I um, uhhh...sort of forgot something…"

"Forgot what?"

"Uh...M, M, Mac...Arthur."

Bridgette stopped and went wide-eyed. "Wait, ex- _cuse_ me?"

"Uh...I forgot I was in a relationship with her." When he saw Bridgette's glare, he said, "She forgot she was in one with me, too!"

"UGH! Boys are so _stupid_!" cried Bridgette before leaving.

Geoff turned to Brody and asked, "I don't get it, do you?"

"No clue, man."

* * *

The yellow team surrounded the fire. "Zebras. Welcome back. You know how things work around here. Marshmallows go to...Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Josee, Dawn, Brick, Lindsay, Beardo, Chad, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Shawn, Tammy, Tyler, Rock, Leonard, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Mary, Beth, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, and Ellody!" Everyone called got their marshmallows thrown to them.

Geoff and Bridgette sat without marshmallows. "Geoff. Bridgette. One of you will be going home tonight. The final marshmallow…goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Geoff." The pink-shirted party guy got his marshmallow. The surfer girl stood up. "Really? You kept _him_ over me?" she asked irritated.

Chef walked over and strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and in three seconds flat, went flying.

The hosts walked up. "How will Geoff and Brody do now that Bridgette is out and hates both of them? What are we gonna do now that we've finished TDA's pre-merge challenges? Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chef.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 ***GEOFF***

"I vote for Bridgette. Girl's weird nowadays, man."

 ***ERNESTO***

"Sounds to me Geoff is responsible due to his smugness. I've learned during soccer boot camp way back when to _never_ have a false sense of security."

 ***CHET***

"Did she just call my gender _stupid_?!" His eyes got wider and his eyebrows shot up on the last word.

 ***SPUD***

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr—"

 ***ALEJANDRO***

"Geoff was extremely smug, but Bridgette's reaction was uncalled for and unnecessary. But at least she _tried_ to participate...but then there's her marshmallow failure, too." He sighed. "Sorry Bridgette."

 ***SAM***

"Hey, not _all_ boys are stupid!"

 ***JAY***

He looked down in thought. "I thought Bridgette would be a _nice_ girl." He looked at the camera. "Guess I was wrong."

 ***JOSEE***

"In a society where you seemingly have to be a _whore_ to get ahead, I say Bridgette, as that could have been _her_ if _she_ were on the other team."

 ***DAWN***

"Bridgette was doing so well until that outburst. Now I am afraid I must vote for her."

 ***BRICK***

"That wasn't very polite of Bridgette. I was trained to be _chivalrous_ , not _chauvinistic_."

 ***LINDSAY***

"That George was so smug up his butt, it's like he was getting a wedgie!"

 ***BEARDO***

"Bridgette, maaaaan."

 ***CHAD***

"Geoff's definitely proven to be stupider than Bridgette. My vote is for him."

 ***BRIDGETTE***

"Geoff. Of course, Geoff."

 ***TAYLOR***

"Not _all_ guys are bad. Sorry Bridgette, but that's a lesson you'll be finding out the _hard_ way."

 ***BRODY***

"Yeah, I gotta side with my buddy Geoff here. You're out of here, Bridgette."

 ***SCOTT***

"Man, I don't know. I'll just vote someone at random. Ooh, how about Beth? She seems random."

 ***SHAWN***

"He's gonna think twice than to build his confidence up to unsafe levels!"

 ***TAMMY***

"Thy cast out Bridgette!" She plays on her ocarina again.

 ***TYLER***

"Bridgette's not as nice as I remember."

 ***ROCK***

"Bridgette just turned into the very person she got mad at season one."

 ***LEONARD***

"Castus Offikus, Bridgette!"

 ***AMY***

"Geoff's the reason _why_ Bridgette snapped, so my vote's for her."

 ***DWAYNE***

"Oh man. _Neither_ of those were appropriate. I'm voting for Bridgette, though."

 ***VERONICA***

"I think Bridgette deserves to go."

 ***KITTY***

"So hard to choose! I guess Bridgette."

 ***MARY***

"Bridgette's outburst was unprecedented, and I am voting for her."

 ***BETH***

"Bridgette was like, _so_ mean!"

 ***LORENZO***

"We're not stupid!"

 ***HEATHER***

"Way to build the _Bridge_ to your elimination!"

 ***SAMMY***

"I am voting for Bridgette."

 ***ELLODY***

"Geoff was the catalyst for Bridgette's exclamation, so he will be getting my vote."

 **Vote Count:**

 **Bridgette: 24 (everyone else)**

 **Geoff: 7 (Ernesto, Lindsay, Chad, Bridgette, Shawn, Amy, and Ellody)**

 **Beth: 1 (Scott) (throwaway vote)**

 **[1] Bee Movie, man. Gotta love it. I was** _ **originally**_ **gonna do one out of We Are Number One, but I thought doing one out of the Bee Movie preamble would be better.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Carrie**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Chad  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Beth  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! For an eight-part challenge, that took less time to finish than I thought.**

 **Bridgette wasn't the person I thought was in need of going home the** _ **most**_ **, but she was out of those that played a part in losing the challenge, and therefore could be justified. Remember Brody recently saying he forgot about MacArthur, and way back when MacArthur forgot about Brody? Well, that ended up fucking Bridgette over, as she had nothing else besides that. Sorry Brody X Bridgette fans, but you've been fucked over. #sorryNOTsorry**

 **That was the last pre-merge Total Drama Action challenge, so you know what this means...the Total Drama World Tour pre-merge challenges start next episode! Yes, there** _ **will**_ **be singing!**

 **On that note, the songs will be longer due to there being more contestants, and new lines will be written like this:**

" **Thiiiiiiis…suuuuuuuucks," sang Duncan. (G 3 - A 3)**

 **Just to give you an idea of what they would sound like. Also, you may be wondering what Beardo is gonna do, since he can't speak in public and only sometimes speaks alone. Don't you just** _ **love**_ **the art of beatboxing?**

 **Now here's our next OC, Jack, the Jerkass!**

 ***static***

 **An orange and red bedroom appeared with a bed with an orange mattress and a red blanket. A tall, pale skinned boy with freckles, curly red hair, blue eyes, orange shirt, red sweatpants, and black Vans with white laces appeared.**

" **I'm Jack, and just to be clear, I am the** _ **Jack**_ **ass, not the** _ **Jerk**_ **ass! I'm so FUCKING ANGRY tvtropes calls it jerkass and not jackass! I mean,** _ **hello**_ **?! I put the Jack in jackass! I need that million so I can buy myself my own personal lockers...so I can start the annual Locker Stuffathon for bullies like me all around!" He then started laughing maniacally.**

 ***STATIC***

 **Well, that's Jack, the** _ **jack**_ **ass. Wonder how bad he'll be in comparison to Colin, but this is a guy who physically injured Cody and enjoyed it, laughed his ass off at countless eliminations, displayed a perpetually smug attitude, and a** _ **bunch**_ **of other things, so he'll have his work cut out in that department. In terms of how far he makes it though, we'll see.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Before we get started, we finally reached the one-year mark for this story! Let's hope this year, we don't have a three month reprieve like last year...**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Brick falling on the first tire of the second part of the challenge and getting a mouse trap to the hand and foot, followed by Spud getting his nipple bitten off by the bird used for the fifth part of the challenge.

"Our campers joined the big leagues in our sports challenge!"

The camera shows Dave successfully shooting a backwards basket, followed by the two teams discussing their cheerleading moves.

"The teams were tied after the seven parts that were planned, so we went to a tiebreaker," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows the Zebra cheerleaders doing their chant, followed by Izzy of the Rhinoceri screaming her line.

"Despite both teams having good cheers, the Rhinoceri won, with bonus points for fanservice!" said Chef.

The camera shows Bridgette getting angry at both Geoff and Brody, followed by her getting eliminated.

"In the end, it was Bridgette's annoyance at Brody forgetting about MacArthur that led to her elimination!" said Don.

The camera shows the hosts.

"Who will rise to _this_ occasion next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chef.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The rest of the cast was in the mess hall when the hosts walked in.

"Good morning, campers! The reason I'm not asking for the challenge today is because there is a surprise behind me, so follow us outside and see what it is," said Don. Everyone obliged and followed him out of the mess hall.

* * *

"NOOO-HO-HO-HOOOO!" cried Owen. The camera cut to...you guessed it, the newly rebuilt Jumbo Jet.

"Eeyep!" said Don. "You know how we started TDA's pre-merge challenges after finishing TDI's? Well, _now_ we're starting World Tour's pre-merge challenges, and that means we're going where?" he asked for his usual question.

Sierra and Topher both blurted out, "Egypt!" then glared at each other.

"Correct, but because you didn't raise your hands, no cookie for either of you!" Neither teen really cared. Don signaled for everyone to come on board.

* * *

The cast was now in the common area. "Before we land, just a quick recap of what the winners and losers go through. The winners will be in first class, and the losers in economy class. Got it?" Hawkeye got resounding nods. "Alright then."

Just then, a bell sounded. "And I think _everyone_ knows what that means. Hit it!"

" _Up_!" sang Courtney.

" _Up_!" sang Izzy.

" _Up_!" sang Sierra.

" _Up_!" sang Lindsay.

" _Sing_!" sang Harold.

" _Sing_!" sang Cody.

" _Sing_!" sang DJ.

" _Sing_!" sang Tyler.

" _Fly_!" sang Brick. (G#3)

" _Fly_!" sang Sam. (C4)

" _Fly_!" sang Cameron. (D#4)

" _Fly_!" sang Mike. (F#4)

" _Song_!" sang Amy. (B3)

" _Song_!" sang Sammy. (D#4)

" _Song_!" sang Sky. (F#4)

" _Song_!" sang Ella. (A4)

" _We're flying_!" sang the girls.

" _And singing_!" sang the guys (Ennui an octave lower).

" _We're flying and we're singing_!" sang all of the contestants (Ennui down an octave).

The camera cut to Sierra with her arms raised.

" _Come fly with uuuus_!" sang Sierra.

The camera zooms out to see Cody being held up.

" _Come fly with uuuus_!" both sang.

"Got a lot of crazyyy, tunes to bust!" rapped Izzy.

The camera cut to Amy and Sammy in first class.

" _Come fly with uuuus_!" sang the younger twin.

" _Come fly with uuuus_!" sang both.

" _Coooome...flyyyy...with uuuus_!" the girls harmonized. (Sammy: D4-E4-G4-F#4, Amy: B3-C#4-E4-D4)

The camera cut to Lance in another part of first class.

"Playboy mansion or _bust_!" said Lance.

"Nigga, you _really_ need to hush!" said Millie.

"You're the one who's gonna get kicked in the tush!" fired back Lance.

Don popped up between them.

" _You are not allowed to rap battle during a song._

 _You know that not singing during a song is just wrong_!" he sang in the same key as Ezekiel's canon solo.

Cut to economy class.

" _Come fly with uuuus_!" sang Noah.

" _Come die with uuuus_!" sang Owen.

" _Coooome...flyyyy...with uuuus_!" they harmonized. (Owen: D3-E3-A#3-A3, Noah: A#2-C3-G3-F3)

"I wanna do a rap battle!" complained Lance.

"Bitch, I will slaughter you like cattle," said Millie.

"Ooooooh! I'm gonna tattle!"

"Do that, and I'll make your bones rattle!"

Cut to the common area. Crimson and Ennui just sat there.

" _Come fly with uuuus_!" harmonized Devin, Tom, and Junior (lowest to highest). (E4-D4-E4-C4/G4-F4-G4-E4/B4-A4-B4-G4)

" _Come sing with uuuus_!" harmonized Miles, Laurie, and Dawn (lowest to highest). (C4-B3-C4-A3/E4-D4-E4-C4/G4-F4-G4-E4)

"No," both said flatly.

Hawkeye popped up. "Anyone who openly refuses to sing _and doesn't_ sing by the end of the song gets disqualified!"

" _Please, guys...just sing_!" sang Abby (in Courtney's canon pitch).

" _Or, else, you win nothing_!" sang Hawkeye (in Cody's canon pitch).

"Come on guys, I'll help you," said Gwen.

" _Come fly with uuuus._

 _Come fly with uuuus._

 _Coooome...flyyyy...with uuuus_!" she sang just like in the original.

"Even though it _stiiiiiill...suuuuuuuuucks_!" sang Duncan.

The goths sighed.

" _Yes it realllll-lyyyyy_ ," sang Crimson. (E3-F#3-A3-B3)

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks," sang Ennui. (E2)

Everyone else did jazz hands and said, "yeaaaah."

* * *

The Jumbo Jet had touched down in Egypt. "Welcome, maggots, to today's challenge!" said Chef. "We uhhh, _don't_ wanna repeat of what happened _last_ time." He narrowed his eyes at DJ as he said this. "So we _won't_ be going through the pyramid, so this will be a _two_ -part challenge today. Here are your animals. A gray llama and a tan one appeared.

"Carl! I told you I didn't _want_ to be on this stupid show!" said the tan one.

"I thought you wanted me to be in my natural habitat," said the gray one, apparently named Carl.

"Stupid people _don't_ belong in stupid environments!" cried the other llama, who stood with the Rhinoceri.

"I don't know about you, but it makes a perfect match to me," said Carl, who stood with the Zebras.

"Alright, first, you guys will try and make it to the Nile River," said Don. But he wasn't done talking.

"Race you to the finish!" said Carl, who immediately bolted off.

"Sucks, Zebras. I know what could cheer you up." At that point, the song chime came back.

"We don't have _time_ for a song!" cried Josee in frustration.

"Maybe _this_ will get you motivated." As if on cue, an army of scarabs appeared, prompting some screams from the contestants and Carl's friend (name is Paul, by the way).

The background music started playing a slow reggae selection in the key of C major.

" _No need to get crazy,_

 _it's matin' time at last_!" sang Alejandro.

" _You don't wanna eat us up,_ " sang Dave, Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel in the original canon pitch.

" _We're mostly full of gas_...oh no, not again!" sang Owen, who then stopped when the scarabs started to get on him.

" _It's matin' tiiiime, for scarabs_!" sang Sanders, Izzy, and Dara in the original pitch.

" _So whatchu waitin' oooon_?" sang Leshawna.

" _Please don't eat the llama, please_ ," sang Paul in the original pitch.

" _And make out to the break of daaaawn_ ," sang everyone. (Ennui: G2-A2-C3-A2-G2-A2-G2-C3, Ella: G4-A4-C5-C5-A4-C5-A4-C5-A4-G4, everyone one: original melody part)

" _It's lovin' tiiiime_ ," sang Ernesto and Veronica at the original pitch.

" _Lovin' time, lovin' tiiiii-iiiime_ ," harmonized Amy and Sammy. (Amy bottom, Sammy top)

" _Scarab matin' season_ ," sang Sky and Dave at the canon pitch.

" _It's lovin' tiiiime_ ," sang Sierra and Cody.

" _Lovin' time, lovin' tiiiii-iiiime_ ," harmonized the twins.

" _Scarab matin' season_ ," sang Lindsay and Tyler.

" _It's lovin' tiiiime_ ," sang Crimson and Ennui, the latter down an octave.

" _Lovin' time, lovin' tiiiii-iiiime_ ," harmonized the twins.

" _Scarab matin_ ' _season_ ," sang Heather and Alejandro.

" _It's lovin' tiiiime_ ," sang Taylor and Rock.

" _Lovin' time, lovin' tiiiii-iiiime_ ," harmonized the twins.

" _Scarab matin' season_!" sang everyone else. (Ennui: C3-A2-C3-A2-C3-C3, others guys, Crimson, and Gwen: C4-A3-C4-A3-C4-C4, other girls: C5-A4-C5-A4-C5-C5)

"Yo, where's the rap at?" asked Lance, interrupting the song. The scarabs, who had paired up and formed hearts with their ears, turned angry again, causing Lance to shriek and take off, and everyone else followed after him, screaming.

* * *

"OK. Those who are _sure_ they can't run, jump on the llama," instructed Courtney.

"Oh, woe is me," lamented Paul. Owen, Harold, Leshawna, Dave, and Sanders hopped on Paul, causing him to moan.

As the blue team started running through the desert, Paul quickly got on his soapbox. "Stupid Carl. Always getting himself into trouble he doesn't know the magnitude of! This is worse than the time he needed to 'show me a video!'"

* * *

The llamas were in a room with a computer. Paul sat at the computer while Carl stood next to him.

"I tell you dude; this, is the best thing you'll ever see," said Carl.

Paul sighed. "You better be right!"

Carl leaned over to start the video. Soft piano music started playing in the background.

"Uh, WHAT?! Why are they... _ **OH NOOOO!**_ FUCK, I CAN'T WATCH THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Paul covered his eyes with his hoof. **[1]**

* * *

Paul was still rambling on about how Carl "cheated" at musical chairs during a senior year party while the team was starting to look restless.

Leshawna groaned. "Are the Zebras _supposed_ to be off worse than us?" she said to herself.

* * *

The team was running on foot. "Look! I see a blue line!" said Lindsay while pointing.

"That blue line would be the Nile River, my friend. I believe you have made it to your destination. Congratulations. Man, you guys are _quick_!" said Carl, who had been waiting for them.

"Quick! If we go, we can cancel an equalizer!" said Ernesto. The team got into their canoe.

"Ooh, can I come to?" asked Carl.

"You actually _have_ to come in, so yes," said Alejandro.

"Ooh, a boat ride! Those are always fun." The gray llama hopped into the canoe.

* * *

The team was reaching the Nile River. "Finally, we made it!" said Sky. Paul watched the blue team file into their canoe. When he saw their team just stare at him instead of moving through the Nile River, he sighed and joined the team in the canoe.

"Row quickly! We can't even see the other team from here!" said Courtney.

* * *

The hosts stood at the other side of the Nile River. "As the teams cross the Nile River, here's a little something that'll keep 'em busy!" said Don.

Cut to a shot of both teams, with the Zebras still in front. The music chime rang, and there were widespread groans from the campers. The same reggae music from earlier started back up, only at a faster pace.

" _Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for_?" sang Alejandro.

" _There aren't even crocodiles_!" sang Chad at the same octave.

" _We're just singing that 'cause we're bored_!" sang Carl at the same octave.

" _Man Carl's so annoying_!" sang Paul at the same octave.

" _Like_ you _were any better_!" sang Leshawna at the same octave.

" _My lady, it could have been wor-orse_! _We could've been bound to fetters_!" sang Harold at the same octave.

" _It's rowin' tiiiime_!" sang Topher.

" _Vanquishin', vanquishiiiin_!" sang the girls (Crimson down an octave).

"There's no crocodiles!" sang the guys (Ennui down an octave.

" _It's rowin' tiiiime_!" sang Lorenzo.

" _Crocodiles, crocodiiiiles_!" sang the girls.

" _Are gone for a while_!" sang the guys.

" _It's rowin' tiiiime_!" sang Chet.

" _They are gone, they are goooone_!" sang the girls.

" _Are they ever comin' back_?" sang the guys.

" _It's rowin' tiiiime_!" sang Spud.

" _Rowin' time, rowin' tiiiime_!" sang the girls.

" _I think they got the sack_!" sang the guys.

" _I wonder who wiiiillllll_ …" sang Don (an octave lower than Sierra in the original).

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!" sang all three hosts. (Hawkeye: C4, Chef: E4, Don: G4)

The two teams were neck and neck as they pulled in to the shore. "And it looks like the winners are…" said Hawkeye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…"the Rambunctious Rhinoceri!" The blue team had indeed touched down less than a second before the yellow team did. The former team cheered while the latter team sulked.

"Zebras, you know what this means."

* * *

"This will be a painful decision. For once, _nobody_ messed up," said Ernesto.

"It was difficult enough for me _last_ time," said Scott.

"How?"

"Hello? Geoff and Bridgette?"

Geoff lowered his hat under his eyes and said, "Don't remind me, man."

"Which one of those two _did_ you vote for?" asked the soccer player.

"Neither; I just voted for Beth out of random. No hard feelings, I guess."

"What? _Me_ of _all_ people?" asked Beth.

"Well...I don't know...I couldn't decide between...you know who."

Ernesto stood up. "We will decide for ourselves who leaves then."

* * *

The yellow team sat facing the hosts.

"So basically the same thing, only replace marshmallows with peanuts," said Chef. "And don't worry about the Drop of Shame; you'll jump out, and the Fireworks of Shame will immediately do its job." He took out a large platter of peanut bags. "Peanuts go to...Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Josee, Dawn, Brick, Lindsay, Beardo, Chad, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Shawn, Tammy, Tyler, Rock, Leonard, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Mary, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, and Ellody!" This left only one person without a peanut bag.

Beth.

"Wait, you mean—"

"I am afraid so." Chef held up a firecracker. Beth sadly walked over to where he was, let herself be strapped in, and jumped after the fuse was lit. Three seconds later, she shot back up.

The camera focused on the hosts. "How much different will the _next_ song be? Will Lance stop being so obsessed with rap battles? Seriously! It puts the 'rap' in 'crap!' Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 **[1] 2 Girls 1 Cup, anyone?**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby  
Carrie**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Chad  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! In terms of development, not really anything came up, and there wasn't a justification for elimination (and therefore no reasons for voting), but hopefully this wasn't a terrible chapter for you guys.**

 **Beth went because for…really the WHOLE TIME, she had nothing going for her. She had no relevance, and was just filler. However, there would always be other people with more justification, and even here, there** _ **still**_ **wasn't any justification. However, there wasn't any for anyone else either, so I ended up** _ **finally**_ **eliminating her. Again, I know I eliminated someone with no justification, but it's better than giving someone the idiot ball (aka "dumbing down") like Terry McGurrin infamously does.**

 **Welp, we started the TDWT challenges, and with it comes the singing! I hope I did a good job envisioning for you guys what it sounds like. I also changed some lyrics due to a number of reasons, like TDWT canon characters being eliminated (like Bridgette). I also added some harmonies, especially in the first song, because the characters don't usually harmonize in canon, and I thought it would be better if there was.**

 **Here is our** _ **next**_ **audition tape: Waldo, the Guy Who Goes Missing!**

* * *

A red and white bedroom appeared with a white bed and a red and white striped blanket. A tall, brown-haired white boy with round glasses with dots as eyes (like Miles, Harold, etc.), a red and white striped bobble hat, a red and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and brown Sperrys appeared with a brown cane.

"Hi! I'm Waldo! I like to go places. I've been to a lot of places. I would love to be on your show, because there is _so much_ to explore. It would be an honor if you picked me. Now if you _excuse_ me, I'm gonna go someplace special. I'll be back quickly." Waldo leaves.

Three hours later, Waldo has not come back. The camera runs out of battery, ending the audition tape.

* * *

 **Well, that was Waldo, the Guy Who Goes Missing. As you can tell, that's Waldo from Where's Waldo. He** _ **does**_ **like exploring, but uh...** _ **what**_ **places** _ **does**_ **he go to? Only he seems to know nowadays…**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the rebuilt Jumbo Jet, followed by the cast running away from the scarab beetles.

"Our campers walked like Egyptians in Giza, Egypt!"

The camera shows Carl running off without the Zebras, followed by Paul's complaining making the Rhinoceri restless.

"And what better way than to use llamas as transportation?" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows the yellow team leaving before the blue team shows up, followed by the blue team pulling into the other side of the Nile River first.

"Despite the Zebras taking an early lead, the Rhinoceri came from behind to take their third straight victory!" said Chef.

The camera shows Beth walking up to Chef to accept her elimination.

"In the end, with no real choice for elimination, the team decided to eliminate Beth!" said Don.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will have to do a _push-up_ next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chef.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The two teams had already spent their nights in their respective parts of the plane, and were gathered in the common area of the plane when the hosts made it back from their quarters.

"Well guys, it's clear who got sleep last night," said Don. The camera cut to exhausted/angry Zebras before cutting back to him. "Who can tell us where we're going?"

"Japan!" blurted out Sierra and Topher.

" _Where_ in Japan?" asked Don.

"Tokyo!" called out Sierra.

"Oh no, that's not fair, Don! You didn't ask for the city last time!" complained Topher.

"Sucks. You know what else sucks? What you'll be doing the next minute or so." He promptly opened the door and laughed as the other two hosts started dragging the horrified contestants to the exit and pushing them out.

Eventually, the contestants were falling down the sky screaming when the all too familiar chime sounded.

" _We're singing as we're falling_!" sang Courtney.

" _While some are cannon-balling_!" sang Heather.

" _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes_!" sang Alejandro.

" _We might just go ka-blooey_!" sang Noah and Owen.

" _Get smushed and become chewy_!" sang Dave and Ezekiel.

"'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we dieeeee!" sang everyone. (Crimson and the guys except Junior on the bottom octave, the other girls and Junior on the top octave)

"Be treated with more respect by MacArthur!" said Sanders.

"Be a ninja with throwing stars!" said Harold.

"Cure diseases!" said Cameron.

"Atone for my behavior!" said Devin.

"Start my own fashion company!" said Tom.

"Just have a good season for once," said Trent.

"Have good parents, eh?" said Ezekiel.

"Go back to Transylvania," said Ennui.

"Yeah, what he said," said Crimson.

"Bring back Harambe!" said Izzy.

"Me to not be cheated on," Owen said while glaring at Izzy, prompting the latter to return the glare and growl at him.

"International tennis champion!" said Gerry.

"Billionairess! Although I guess a millionairess on _this_ crummy show will do," said Leshawna.

"Olympic gold medalist!" said Sky.

"My MPD to be cured," said Mike.

"The best of luck to my BFFFL!" said Katie.

"Emma to not have any more relationship troubles down the road," said Noah.

"Me to be on the _normal_ team for once," said Junior.

"Me to get my vision back!" said Dave.

"Veterinarian!" said DJ.

"No more fighting!" said Abby.

"Me to get away from Devin!" said Carrie.

"The inappropriate stuff to come back!" said Duncan.

"Not breaking my principles anymore!" said Miles.

"Me to make up for my past behavior!" said Courtney.

"Me to host my own reality show!" said Topher.

"Star in a musical!" said Ella.

"Not be treated like shit by the writers anymore," said Gwen.

"Me to upstage _Topher_!" said Sierra while glaring at Topher.

"Me to be able to stand up for myself," said Dara.

"I could go for some more raw meat right now," said Laurie.

"My Sierra to come out of this team's conflict OK!" said Cody, making Sierra blush and giggle.

"Keep my weight lifting world record!" said Ryan.

" _But first we must cease dropping_!" sang Brody.

" _Our goal here would be stopping_!" sang Geoff.

" _Before we smash into the ground from the skyyyy_!" sang Kitty.

" _Flat into little pieces_!" sang DJ.

" _Heads merged with our feetses_!" sang Chet.

"That's not even a real word!" said Chad.

"Yo, quit being such a turd!" said Chet.

" _We'd like to keep on living_!" sang Taylor.

" _So guys, we hope you're giving_ ," sang Alejandro.

"A jetpack!" said Geoff.

"A soft landing!" said Ernesto.

"Moon shoes!" said Chet.

"Potatoes!" said Spud.

"Rocket boots!" said Alejandro.

"A barrel!" said Sam.

"Some good luck," said Jay.

"A gold medal!" said Josee.

"A less harsh challenge!" said Dawn.

"A parachute!" said Brick.

"I was gonna say that!" whined Lindsay.

"A zipline!" Beardo managed to say.

"No more stupid answers from people!" said Chad.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," said Taylor.

"Well then I can make an arrangement," said Chad while holding up a fist.

"Can we just get this song on already?!" said Heather.

Chad reached his breaking point. "FUCK THE SONG!" he exclaimed.

A record scratched, ending the song. The campers resumed screaming.

* * *

The hosts stood by the rice bowl, with the contestants falling into it seconds later.

* * *

The contestants faced the hosts, who stood before the giant pinball machine.

"Welcome to Japan!" said Don. "Before we get started, we've got one thing to take care of." He pointed at Chad, who raised his eyebrows when pointed at. "You! You're eliminated."

"What for?"

"Your open refusal to sing during this challenge without ever getting a chance to sing on your own. You are officially out."

Chad snapped. Growling, and then screaming, he threw his glasses down and started jumping on them, then started ripping his shirt, creating a tear from the top down.

"Oh, dear," said Don with no real concern.

A now shirtless Chad slammed his shirt down, and was now slamming his fists repeatedly into the ground while screaming in a rage. He stood up and jumped two more times.

"Please dude. _That_ , was embarrassing," said Don, his look of indifference never leaving. He turned and called for, "Chef?" The cook walked over and strapped Chad to the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and three seconds later, went flying.

Don refocused himself. "Welcome to today's challenge!" he said. "This first part works like in canon. One person on each team will be inside your team's respective pinball with a panda twin.

"Uh, Don? They're not baby pandas anymore," said Hawkeye.

* * *

Ting Ting and T'sing T'sing were now adult pandas munching on bamboo, each with a baby sleeping. Both panda babies woke up and sneezed, startling the adult pandas, and T'sing T'sing to fart, prompting Ting Ting to cover its nose the best it could.

* * *

"Oh. Well, we've got ourselves an alternative." Paul and Carl promptly came trotting back.

"Carl! Why did you bring me back here?!" whined Paul.

"My friend Paul, we were summoned, like the Avengers!" said Carl. "Oh yeah, one of our hosts _is_ an Avenger; bonus!" Paul huffed.

Hawkeye pulled his phone out. "After using our handy dandy randomizer, Junior will be going for the Rhinoceri, while Brody will be going for the Zebras!"

"Sweet, bruh!" said Brody as he made it to a yellow ball with Carl inside. Junior gulped as he made his way inside a blue ball with Paul inside.

Once the two teens got inside their balls, Chef said, "You maggots ready?" When he got no answer (I mean, they're inside balls, OK?), Hawkeye shot an arrow and Chef yelled, "GO!"

* * *

Carl stood there. "Hop on, my friend. Enjoy the ride while it lasts." Brody got on Carl's back and started cheering and whooping as Carl casually played the game of pinball.

* * *

Paul ran onto the field, but seemed more focused on something other than hitting obstacles for points. "Stupid Carl. He knows I don't wanna be here in the _first_ place!" he complained as Junior looked restless.

"No offense, but could you scale your complaining back a bit please?" asked the youngest contestant.

"Oh, now the universe wants to work _against_ me and my hatred of Carl!" whined the brown llama. Junior facepalmed...then looked up with wide-eyes as he saw their ball was headed towards the exit. "Paul, look out!"

"Ahhhhhh!" yelped Paul as he ran to the right, bouncing off the bumper guarding the back just in time.

* * *

The duo were still having the time of their lives inside the yellow ball, as Carl surpassed 500 points.

* * *

Paul was repeatedly bouncing on Junior with every hit the blue ball took. By the time Junior was able to point at the exit again, it was too late, as the ball bounced over the two bumpers guarding the exit. The duo could only let out a cry of, "NOOOOOOOO!" as their ball descended into the black.

"Alright, that's it!" said Don. "We have a winner! The Zesty Zebras! By a score of 710 to 110!" The yellow team (including Brody and Carl from inside their ball) cheered while the blue team looked down and moped, then glared at Paul as he and Junior got out of their ball.

* * *

The teams were gathered in the cargo hold. "Welcome to part two of today's challenge," said Hawkeye. "You guys will try and make advertisements for Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails! Obviously, whichever team had a better advert will win." He turned to the yellow team. "Zebras, because you won the first part of the challenge, you get to pick your materials first!" He shot an arrow to start their turn. "GO!"

The yellow team made their way to the pile. Hawkeye came back with a bag of candy fish tails and handed it to Ernesto. "Here. Just to know what to expect." He then left. Ernesto shrugged, then popped one in his mouth. He started gagging, and he eventually swallowed.

"It's worse than I remember, I presume?" asked Alejandro.

"I must not tell a lie. It is terrible. But I cannot spit it out, as it is a sign of disrespect."

"I have an idea," said Josee.

"Uhh, _nooo_ ," said Taylor. "We actually _like_ winning!"

"Fine, but if you don't like the idea of finding an easy way to a hospital by popping in a candy fish tail, that's your loss."

"That's _good_! We'll _lose_ if we take that idea!" said Sam.

"Have any other ideas?" Sam sighed. "Fiiine." But then he perked up. "Ooh ooh, make it a hospital _party_!"

"Ooh, that sounds better!" said Geoff. "Let's do it, man!"

* * *

The blue team confronted the pile, which was about 75% the original size.

"I do not support the use of our marine life as food!" protested Miles.

"I agree," said DJ. "You know, why _did_ I sign up for this show again?

"We _have_ a challenge to win," said Courtney.

"I am _not_ participating," said the bespectacled vegan, who crossed her arms.

"Same here. No animal curse for _me_ this season," said DJ, who also crossed his arms.

"That 'animal curse' only happened when you _thought_ about it!" said Leshawna.

"Guys, please?" Courtney attempted to restore order.

* * *

The two teams were gathered in the cargo hold. "Well maggots, let's see how y'all did. Let's start with the Zebras," said Chef.

 ***STATIC***

 **Brody, Rock, Spud, Chet, and Lorenzo were in comas when Geoff walks in. "What's up, guys? Throwing a party without me? What's up with that?" he asked.**

" **Oh, we're having a hospital party, bro!" said Brody.**

" **You have to be in a coma to be with us, though," said Lorenzo.**

 **Geoff stood there. Suddenly, a lightbulb dinged over his head.**

 **The camera cut to him eating a candied fish tail. The camera immediately cuts to him being in a coma in the same room as the others. "Ohh, dudes. That was** _ **gnarly**_ **, man," he said while clutching his stomach in pain. "But hey! At least I'm a part of the party now!" The six all hi-fived each other and exclaimed, "Yeah!"**

 ***STATIC***

"Dudes, the point of the challenge is to _get_ people to eat it, not to scare them off!" said Don.

"Oh," Spud said after his usual pause.

Don turned to the Rhinoceri. "Rhinoceri. Let's see what you've got."

The blue team looked down. Courtney gripped an elbow and said, "We uh, didn't make one."

" _Why_ is that?" asked Don, leaning in and with his voice rising.

"Oh, a _couple_ people refused to break their principles!" said Laurie with a smirk. Miles and DJ gasped, then glared at the impostor vegan.

"Well, that settles it! The Zesty Zebras win!" The yellow team cheered while the blue team sulked. "Rhinoceri, meet us at the cargo hold in ten."

* * *

"Mother Earth and Father Christ shall join forces to _dispel_ you!" Miles says to Laurie.

"You cost us the challenge," Laurie said back.

"You lived a lie all this time, and now you shall suffer the consequences!"

"I second that," agreed DJ. A smile appeared on Miles' face.

"Maybe we could settle this at elimination?" Devin offered to be mediator.

"Oh, like _you_ have a say in the matter!" said Carrie.

"Carrie, I—"

"Stuff it, Devin! Your change in behavior is _fake_!"

Some gasps came from their teammates. Junior buried his eyes under his hat and moaned.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Poor it. Always getting stuffed.**

"I _knew_ this would happen," said Junior.

* * *

The blue team sat at the cargo hold. "Well Rhinoceri, you had a good winning streak, but what goes up, must come down, and one of you will be doing the exact opposite within a minute," said Hawkeye. He started tossing out the peanut bags. "Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Tom, Trent, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Izzy, Owen, Gerry, Leshawna, Sky, Katie, Noah, Junior, Dave, DJ, Abby, Duncan, Courtney, Topher, Ella, Gwen, Sierra, Dara, Cody, and Ryan!" Those called caught their peanut bags. "Mike, you only received one vote, and that's you." The tall teen caught his peanut bag and sighed. "Devin, you had two votes. Yes, Carrie was one of them. No, Junior wasn't." The tall asian teen was thrown his peanut bag. "Miles, you got three votes, which is not enough to take you out." The bespectacled vegan caught her bag of peanuts.

Laurie and Carrie sat without peanut bags. "Ladies. This...is the final peanut bag. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Laurie." The impostor vegan caught her bag of peanuts. Carrie stood up and groaned in frustration. "Just get me out of this place," she said.

"Don't boss me around, bitch," said Chef as he walked over to strap her into the Fireworks of Shame. He lit the fuse and pushed the girl out. Three seconds later, she could be seen flying back up.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Will we have to use Paul and Carl again? Will DJ and Miles bond over their veganism? How will Devin be able to start over? Will anyone else get disqualified? Seriously, that tantrum was embarrassing! Find out all that and more next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 ***SANDERS***

"It's tough. We have our major source of conflict already, and now Miles and Laurie and Devin and Carrie are showing signs of their own fights. I have to vote for Laurie on this one."

 ***HAROLD***

"Seems like Devin's turning a new leaf, huh? I'll give him what he wants and vote for Carrie tonight."

 ***CAMERON***

"Laurie lying about being a vegan? Wow! That sounds harsh! No wonder Miles and DJ seemed so upset."

 ***DEVIN***

He sighed. "Damn it, this is _not_ going to be easy. Carrie I'm sorry, but you just dug your own grave, sweet pea."

 ***TOM***

"While I don't particularly think Carrie has a bad wardrobe, Laurie's is more exotic than hers, so I'm voting for Carrie."

 ***TRENT***

"Can't Carrie just accept the fact that Devin wants to move on?"

 ***EZEKIEL***

"Looks like Devin's not gonna be a problem like I originally thought, eh? My vote is for Carrie."

 ***ENNUI***

"Miles was pretty melodramatic about her principles. I'm voting for her."

 ***CRIMSON***

"Miles needs to take a chill pill."

 ***IZZY***

"Aw man! Our winning streak ended! Ah well! I'm gonna vote for Carrie. I'm curious about Devin. Ooh! Maybe I can add him to me and Topher's side! Heh hah!"

 ***OWEN***

"So uh, Devin's _not_ a jackass anymore? OK then. I guess I'm voting for Carrie."

 ***GERRY***

"I'm voting for Carrie. One of the joys of having white hair, it can't go any whiter from those kids' issues!" He laughed.

 ***LESHAWNA***

"Can't Carrie just give Devin a chance?"

 ***SKY***

"At least Miles put honor before reason. Speaking of reason, I don't know _what_ Carrie was thinking about with Devin. I'm voting for her."

 ***MIKE***

He sighed. "This vote is going to be useless, but in the event of a tie being broken by past votes, it couldn't hurt to vote for myself again."

 ***KATIE***

"That Carrie was so mean to Devin!"

 ***NOAH***

"Funny; I thought _Devin_ was supposed to be the mean one, not Carrie. Guess things just _love_ changing here."

 ***JUNIOR***

"Super," he said sarcastically. "I'm sorry Carrie."

 ***DAVE***

"Sure, I'll give Devin a chance. Carrie, this is it."

 ***DJ***

"I hope Laurie leaves."

 ***ABBY***

"I knew Devin would be a nice guy! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she squealed enthusiastically. She then recomposed herself. "Sorry Carrie."

 ***CARRIE***

"It's like no one knows what happened on the other team! Am I _seriously_ going to be the _only_ one voting for Devin?!"

 ***DUNCAN***

"Dude, I don't know man. Laurie lying about her principles sounded the most harsh to me."

 ***MILES***

"Mark my words, Laurie. You _will_ get struck by karma in the near future!"

 ***COURTNEY***

"My team has enough struggles, and I'm not letting Devin and Carrie bring back their Zebra problems! What happened on the other team _stays_ on the other team! And I vote for Carrie. It seems Devin wants to make up for what he's done, and I know that feeling."

 ***TOPHER***

"Devin vs. Carrie is so old now. Seems like Carrie just won't let go of Devin's past, so I'll vote for her."

 ***ELLA***

"Oh dear. I vote for Laurie. All races of animal species must be treated equally."

 ***GWEN***

"Seriously, Carrie. You have to let go at _some_ point!"

 ***SIERRA***

"Is Devin _really_ going to change? Or is it just a ploy?" She shrugged. "Meh, I'll vote for him anyway."

 ***DARA***

"Carrie sounds like she's gonna cause us problems down the road."

 ***LAURIE***

"Well, if I get eliminated, I'll be free from Miles. I'm still voting for her, though."

 ***CODY***

"Sounds like Carrie just earned herself a trip off this plane."

 ***RYAN***

"I thought Carrie was supposed to be pretty chill! This is definitely _not_ how I remember her."

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Carrie: 21 (everyone else)**

 **Laurie: 6 (Sanders, Cameron, DJ, Duncan, Miles, and Ellody)**

 **Miles: 3 (Ennui, Crimson, and Laurie)**

 **Devin: 2 (Carrie and Sierra)**

 **Mike: 1 (himself)**

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Izzy  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Took longer to update, but it's still nowhere near as bad as that three-month break last year.**

 **Another double elimination is in order! Chad went because he, like Scarlett before him, engaged in the type of villainous strategy that was ill-suited for this season, and he paid the price by letting his strict anti-idiocy policy kick back in, which led to him snapping. No one ever got disqualified for refusing to sing in canon (Duncan doesn't count since he quit on his own volition), and since there's a difference between refusing to sing and not getting a chance to sing (like Noah in Sea Shanty for instance), I decided to make it so the contestant has to refuse to sing** _ **and not**_ **get to sing** _ **on their own**_ **(meaning when everyone sings in unison, it wouldn't count).**

 **Carrie joins my second eliminated OC this episode as she will not prove useful for Devin's new plot. Devin regrets his old behavior, but Carrie has turned her back on him for good, which ultimately gives her no role to play.**

 **Well, Laurie is digging herself a deeper hole so far after her lie came out, and now possible interactions between DJ and Miles could happen.**

 **Now it's time for my next audition tape, and it's from Ethan, the Hitler worshipper! Oh boy…**

* * *

A greenish-tan room appeared with a white bed with a Nazi Germany blanket. A chubby (but not _fat_ ) white boy with orange hair (like Izzy) appeared dressed in a Nazi Germany uniform.

"Hallo, my name is Ethan. I'm gonna wipe out my competition like my idol did back in the 1930's, and it will be all _their_ fault if they fall victim to my plans!" He then laughed maniacally. "Shower time!" He then left his room. We hear another door open and close, and then the sound of running something that didn't sound like water. "DAHH! Forgot to turn off the gas setting!" Ethan could be heard saying.

* * *

 **Hmmm. Well I** _ **definitely**_ **mean no harm to anyone affected by that aspect of WWII, but either way, this does** _ **not**_ **sound like a good guy on our hands. How far he makes it is a mystery, of course.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the contestants screaming while falling, followed by them landing in the rice bowl below.

"Our campers said konnichiwa to Tokyo, Japan!"

The camera shows Chad refusing to sing, followed by him throwing a tantrum after his disqualification.

"However, it was an early sayonara for Chad, whose refusal to sing got him disqualified from the competition!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Brody and Carl racking up a lot of points for the Zebras, followed by Junior and Paul quickly getting out.

"A good performance by the Zebras in the first part of the challenge gave them an advantage in the second part!" said Chef.

The camera shows Miles and DJ refusing to let the Rhinoceri participate in the second part of the challenge.

"And thanks to Miles and DJ refusing to break their principles, the Rhinoceri broke their winning streak!" said Don.

The camera shows Carrie call out Devin after the latter tries to stop Laurie and Miles from potentially fighting.

"However, it was Carrie shunning Devin that led to her getting eliminated in our third double elimination of the season!" said Hawkeye.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will rise up next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chef.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The cast was gathered in the common area. Devin sat at the end of his team's table, unhappy. He sighed.

"Who can tell us where we're going today?" asked Don.

"Yukon!" blurted out Sierra and Topher.

"Correct!"

"Have our jackets we ordered years ago come yet?" asked Heather.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll have to find out when we get there."

* * *

The campers were shivering as they faced the hosts, who wore jackets. "Interns! Fetch the jackets!" called Don.

Jordan and Morgan wheeled down the rack of jackets, with the contestants happily putting them on. Don continued explaining the rules as they did so. "You guys have to make it across the river, which, thanks to global warming—" A fart sound interrupted him. "And Owen, has made the ice even _thinner_ than last time. Then one of you will pull the sleigh and pull the rest of your team before crossing the finish line! And there will be _no_ equalizer in between! Sound clear?" After seeing nods, he said, "As always, we selected the sleigh pullers at _random_ , so without further ado…" He pulled out his phone and said, "Pulling for the Rhinoceri...Izzy!"

"Ha haah! Boom!" she said to Sierra and Owen, pissing them off again.

"And pulling for the Zebras…Tammy!"

"Huzzaaaah!" celebrated Leonard. Unfortunately, he was the only one.

"We, are gonna lose," moaned Taylor.

"Hold on, we have three more people than the other team," said Gwen.

"Good observation, Gwen! Here's a cookie!" Don threw her a cookie. She didn't want it, but knowing not to draw Don's attention by making her rejection known, she silently handed it to Owen, who eagerly took it and ate it.

"Anyways, Rhinoceri. Since there are three more of you than Zebras, three of you will not participate, and you will report back to the Jumbo Jet. Unless you pull a Stephanie and shoot yourself in the foot during deliberation, _if_ your team loses, you're safe." He then scanned the team. "Noah…" He pointed at the bookworm. "Dave…" He pointed at the blind boy. "...and Abby." He pointed at the kindhearted girl. "You three will be exempt from this challenge." The three teens made their way back to the Jumbo Jet. Don turned back to the contestants. "Alright. You guys ready?" The contestants entered a ready position. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the challenge.

The cast (minus their pullers) took off running through the icebergs, which were smaller than they were last time. Owen quickly tripped over the first iceberg and ended up in the icy drink. Sierra saw this and proceeded to pick him up and throw him about fifteen feet ahead of the others, giving him a boost up. Owen smiled and shot his alliance-mate a thumbs up, which was returned.

Leonard just stood at the start. "Freezius Oceanus!" he called. No points for guessing how that worked. "Dude, come on man!" said Shawn as he made his way through the icebergs. With a sigh, the LARPer started his trek.

After about a minute and a half, Owen made it to the sleighs first, heaving heavily before falling on top of the sleigh. Izzy rolled her eyes and said, "Great."

Soon, members of both teams began filing in. Only Spud of the Zebras hadn't made it back yet. Rock saw the Rhinoceri leave with Owen at the base of the sleigh and everyone else on top of them, and he got an idea.

"Everyone, clear the sleigh! Spud's gonna take the sleigh, and we will all hop on top of him!" he instructed. Everyone did as told. Soon enough, the fat rocker charged in and laid down on the sleigh, and everyone else got on top of him. "Go! Get moving! We're behind already!" ordered the skinny rocker. Tammy took off running.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: I've got something rock solid…**

"Man, that felt _good_!" said Rock. "If that's what it's like to lead, I'd do it every day! But of course, Ernesto can still be our dominant leader."

* * *

The two teams were closing in on the finish line, about 100 feet. The Rhinoceri were still in the lead, but the Zebras were only a couple feet away from them. Izzy was still in shape, but Tammy was clearly tiring out.

"We're almost there, my lady! Just imagine there's black magic behind us!" said Leonard.

Tammy started screaming, and before the Rhinoceri knew it, Tammy cut in front of the finish line with Izzy still just under a meter away.

"And the Zesty Zebras win in a comeback victory not unlike Superbowl 51!" said Hawkeye. **[1]** The yellow team cheered, with Leonard being lifted off the ground in praise. "Thank you, thank you," he said.

The blue team looked dejected as Hawkeye said, "Rhinoceri, you were so close. Take time to strategize, and I'll see you back in the cargo hold."

* * *

The team sat in the common area. "We got beat by the LARPers of all people!" said Junior.

"I know, I was in pretty good shape, too!" said Izzy. She pointed her ass at the team. "They don't call this the gluteus maximus for nothing!"

"If no one screwed up in terms of today's challenge, how about we eliminate one of the fighters on our team? I don't care which side they're on," suggested Trent. The smile on Izzy's face vanished.

"I say Topher, and yes, I have _really_ good reasons," said Sierra. "At least Izzy was our puller and tried in the challenge."

"But it was all randomized. It wouldn't really be fair to eliminate someone for something beyond their control," said Noah.

Sierra sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll vote for Izzy then."

"What?!" Izzy was wide-eyed.

"Sorry. It's for the good of the team."

"But the team swap is next episode! You can't wait until then?!"

"Nope."

"Alright team, let's go," ordered Courtney.

* * *

The Rhinoceri sat facing the hosts. "You know the drill, Rhinos," said Chef. "Peanut bags go to...Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Devin, Tom, Trent, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Gerry, Leshawna, Sky, Katie, Noah, Junior, Dave, DJ, Abby, Duncan, Miles, Courtney, Ella, Gwen, Dara, Cody, and Ryan!" Those called were all tossed their peanut bags. "Mike, you voted for yourself." The MPD boy caught his bag of peanuts. "Laurie, Owen, and Sierra, you only got two votes apiece." The three teens caught their peanut bags. Izzy and Topher instantly looked worried. "Redhead. Pretty boy. One of you is going home tonight. The final bag of peanuts go to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Topher." The boy moaned and put his head down as he caught the last bag of peanuts without looking. "I'm _never_ going to win."

Izzy stood up in a rage. "This game just got a _whole lot_ less fun! You hear me?!"

"Yeah yeah. _This_ is why you've never lasted long enough before; people like you are never meant for strategy," Chef said as he strapped the redhead into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and pushed her out of the window, where she could be seen flying back up after three seconds.

The three hosts walked up. "Have Topher's days been numbered? Has Sierra's faction become invincible? What will our team swap next episode have to say to these questions? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 ***SANDERS***

"Sorry Izzy, but it's time for you to go."

 ***HAROLD***

"Leshawna likes weird. But Izzy is a different _kind_ of weird."

 ***CAMERON***

"It's about time we eliminate someone with a more major role these past chapters." (he votes Izzy)

 ***TOM***

"Still on Topher's side of the fight, so I'm voting for Owen. Besides, I give serious props to Izzy for making her own clothes."

 ***DEVIN***

"Izzy gets my vote."

 ***TRENT***

"Noah brings up a good point. I'll vote for Izzy on this one, but I'm still staying neutral to this fight."

 ***EZEKIEL***

"Eeyes! My side has the majority! Take _that_ , Izzy!"

 ***ENNUI***

"I'll just vote for Izzy."

 ***CRIMSON***

"Same as the last guy."

 ***IZZY***

"Elizabeth E-Scope Explosivo Esquire isn't going down today! Big O's big _butt_ can kiss this show goodbye!"

 ***OWEN***

"Ahhh, poetic justice." (he votes Izzy)

 ***GERRY***

"I'll follow these kids and vote for the carrot head."

 ***LESHAWNA***

"Topher seems to be too smug for his own good, so I'm voting for him."

 ***SKY***

"I guess Izzy."

 ***MIKE***

"Still voting for myself."

 ***KATIE***

"It looks like Izzy's side is losing, so I'll vote for Izzy."

 ***NOAH***

"Seems people are actually listening to me for once." (he votes Izzy)

 ***JUNIOR***

"Guess Izzy's out of here."

 ***DAVE***

"Score one for Team Sierra!" (he votes Izzy)

 ***DJ***

"I'm still not picking a side to this fight, so I'll vote for Laurie for personal reasons.

 ***ABBY***

She sighs. "I really don't know. I voted for Sierra last time, but Izzy might be going home. I guess I'll vote for Sierra again, but I don't think my vote matters."

 ***DUNCAN***

"I'm gonna vote for Topher again. Karma's a real—"

 ***MILES***

"I will not involve myself in this team's conflict, and I will vote for Laurie again."

 ***COURTNEY***

"I still think Izzy will be more useful than Topher down the road, so I will vote for Topher."

 ***TOPHER***

"Seems like most of those middle ground people are taking Sierra's side." He sighs in defeat. (he votes Sierra)

 ***ELLA***

"Oh, this is too difficult for me! I guess Izzy."

 ***GWEN***

"I know I voted for Izzy last time, but at least she's more useful than Topher is, and is also more passionate about the game than he is." (she votes Topher)

 ***SIERRA***

"I can't _wait_ to see the look on his face when she goes home." (she votes Izzy)

 ***DARA***

"I guess Topher again." She gulps nervously.

 ***LAURIE***

"I'm voting for Izzy."

 ***CODY***

"So long, Izzy! We won't miss you! Now all that's left is Topher and we're all set!"

 ***RYAN***

"I'll vote for Izzy simply due to her having the majority, not because of the drama going on, which I still do not wish to be a part of."

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Izzy: 20 (everyone else)**

 **Topher: 5 (Leshawna, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, and Dara)**

 **Sierra: 2 (Abby and Topher)**

 **Owen: 2 (Tom and Izzy)**

 **Laurie: 2 (DJ and Miles)**

 **Mike: 1 (himself)**

* * *

 **[1] Too bad my home team was the losing team. :( Fuck the Deflated Idiots.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Leshawna  
Sky  
Mike  
Katie  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Duncan  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Ella  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody  
Ryan**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Lindsay  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Shawn  
Tammy  
Tyler  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **...aaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Not the longest chapter, but a contestant with a more major role got eliminated two chapters in a row! Now exactly one-third of our cast has been wiped out!**

 **Izzy left because we've already established the Rhinoceri's conflict, and now that wave four is upon us, it's time to get it moving. Izzy's elimination was required in order for it to do so.**

 **Topher better hope the team swap next episode helps him, or it's gonna take a miracle to keep him alive at this point.**

 **Speaking of which, this is the first time we're ending a wave with uneven teams. The Zebras will only switch two people instead of three, while the Rhinoceri will still switch three people.**

 **Now it's time for our next OC's audition tape, Brian, the Stoner!**

* * *

A dark green bedroom with a white bed with platinum metal appeared with a slightly short white boy with somewhat pale skin, four freckles on each side of his face, pitch black hair, glasses the same color, bluish-gray eyes, dark green Under Armour shirt, black Under Armour shorts, and white Adidas shoes with black stripes standing in front of it.

"Shit man, my camera's turning into a robot! What do you want from me?!" After a second or two of silence, he started up again. "My name is Brian. I want the money to grow my own mushroom farm." He then lost his composure again. "Everywhere around me is green! I'm being covered in toxic sludge! I shouldn't be alive!"

* * *

 **Well, that's Brian. Total Drama (as far as I know) doesn't grow LSD products, so unless Brian can smuggle enough from home, he'll be competing while under withdrawal effects. Will he be able to stay on top of it should that be the case? We'll have to find out.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Leonard attempting (unsuccessfully) to cast a spell, followed by Shawn telling him to get a move on.

"Our campers followed their compasses up north to the Yukon!"

The camera shows the Rhinoceri leaving before the Zebras, followed by Leonard telling Tammy to pretend she's running from black magic, and finally her screaming and overtaking the Rhinoceri to win the challenge.

"Despite starting off behind, Leonard of all people managed to show his smarts by motivating Tammy to win, and it worked!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Izzy reacting to her elimination.

"And with none of the Rhinoceri making any mistakes during the challenge, they decided to turn their attention to their conflict, and Izzy was voted off!" said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will wanna get away and wanna fly away next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don. **[1]**

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The Rhinoceri sat in economy class. Sierra, Owen, and Ezekiel giggled at Topher, who looked down in defeat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Better hope Topher doesn't get turned into toe fur!**

"Dear god, _please_ let this team swap help me!" pleaded Topher.

* * *

The two teams were now in the common area. "Well campers, another ten eliminations have passed, so you know what that means!" Everyone looked at Don anxiously, wondering if was their turn to switch. He turned to the Zebras. "Zebras, since there are only 29 of you and 31 Rhinoceri, only two of you switch, while three Rhinoceri will switch." _Thank god,_ thought Topher.

"Duncan, join the Zesty Zebras please." The punk switched teams, with Gwen and Courtney sharing smiles behind his back.

"Tyler, join the Rambunction Rhinoceri please." Topher looked down again. _Fuck!_ he thought. The red clad jock took his place on the blue team, glaring at Topher as he did so.

"Ella, join the Zesty Zebras." The girl made her way to the yellow team.

"Shawn, you're on the Rambunctious Rhinoceri now." The zombie hunter made his way to the blue team.

"And finally...Ryan! You're on the Zebras now!" The bulky dater made his way to the yellow team.

"Alright, who can tell us where we're going today?"

Topher didn't have the heart to answer. "New York City, BITCH!" She said the last word in Topher's face, but his expression didn't change.

"Correct!"

* * *

The Jumbo Jet touched down in the Big Apple. "Welcome to today's challenge!" said Hawkeye. "First, you guys will try and get your carriage first from up _there_." He pointed at the Statue of Liberty's crown. "Then, you must drive a boat to the dock, put one member of your team in your carriage, arrive at Turtle Pond to bob an apple without using your hands, and then cross the finish line with your teammate and apple inside the carriage. Got it?" Everyone nodded their approval. The Jeremy Renner superhero shot an arrow to the sky and yelled, "GO!"

Courtney and Ernesto gathered their teams into huddles.

"We are going to have the stronger people go up first, so we can have enough muscles pulling up the heavier people," said Courtney.

"Fine by me. Just make sure we don't get Owen stuck this time," said Noah.

"Got it."

Meanwhile, with the Zebras…

"I say we do the exact _opposite_ of what they're doing, and have the heaviest people go up first, then work their way down," said Ernesto.

"Alright, sure," Alejandro said his approval.

Sierra, DJ, Courtney, Sky, Ezekiel (who carried Dave), Katie, Topher, Laurie, Shawn, Tyler, Tom, Ennui, Crimson, Trent, Devin, Mike, Gwen, Dara, Abby, Miles, Leshawna, Sanders, Gerry, Junior, Cody, Noah, Harold, Cameron, and finally Owen was the final line-up for the Rhinoceri.

Spud, Tammy, Sam, Jay, Leonard, Chet, Dawn, Beardo, Lorenzo, Dwayne, Mary, Ellody, Ella, Lindsay, Taylor, Sammy, Amy, Kitty, Veronica, Heather, Josee, Duncan, Scott, Rock, Brody, Geoff, Brick, Ernesto, Alejandro, and Ryan was the final line-up for the Zebras.

The two teams ended up neck and neck after climbing up the Statue of Liberty (surprisingly enough, Owen _didn't_ get stuck). While the Rhinoceri started off ahead of the Zebras, the Zebras eventually caught up to them due to their strategies.

"I'll get the carriage for the Zebras!" volunteered Sam. He made his way to the spoke on Lady Liberty's crown with the yellow carriage...only to lose his balance and fall over with a scream after grabbing it.

Fortunately, he managed to land inside the carriage, escaping death and even injury. Unfortunately…

"Wow Zebras. That's a giant hole you dug for yourself," said Don.

"Wait, what?!" Taylor said her catchphrase.

"You have to bring him all the way back up." He pulled out a handgun. "Unless of course, you _want_ him dead."

"Let's kill him, then!" said Josee.

"Noooo way. There's no I in team!" said Geoff. "We're not killing one person over being behind in a challenge." Josee pointed her head towards the Rhinoceri, where Sky had just gotten back from retrieving her team's carriage. "Well, what are we waiting for? Pull him back up!"

The scene cut to the rest of the team pulling Sam up, followed by all of the Rhinoceri sliding down the pole into their boat, which they start up.

The Rhinoceri enters the sewer system by the time the Zebras pull Sam up, and they send Josee this time to get the carriage, and this time, she has no trouble getting it. The yellow team then slides down the poll into their boat, which they start up.

At this point, the Rhinoceri had made it to the dock. "We have to take the _longer_ path?!" cried out Shawn.

"I'll go inside the carriage," said Katie.

"Sure, go ahead," said Courtney.

The tan BFFFL got inside her team's carriage, and the team started their journey through New York City when the chime went off again.

" _What's not to love about New York City_?" sang Katie at Courtney's original octave.

" _The taxis honk out a New York ditty_!" sang Courtney.

" _The crime is high_ ," sang DJ an octave lower.

" _The pigeons fly_ ," sang Miles at the original octave.

" _What's not to love about New York_?" sang Laurie at the original octave.

" _The lights are brighter_ ," sang Dave at Owen's original octave.

" _The fun is funner_ ," sang Tyler at the original octave.

" _The bagels are bagel-er_ ," sang Owen.

" _And the bums are bummer_ ," sang Ennui an octave lower.

" _The dirt and grime make every alley shine_ ," sang Junior an octave higher.

" _What's not to love about New York_?" sang Noah at the original octave.

" _The stores and the fashion_!" sang Tom down an octave.

" _Big shows where stars cash in_!" sang Devin down an octave.

" _It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps_!" sang Crimson down an octave.

"No time for a dance break this time; we've got a lead to keep!" said DJ.

"True that!" agreed Leshawna.

" _Subways, trains, and the hustle bustle_!" sang the females at the original octave (except Crimson).

" _Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle_!" sang the males down an octave (except Ennui and Junior).

" _And pretzel stands for all our pretzel fans_!" sang Owen.

" _What's not to looove_?" sang Topher at the original pitch.

" _What's not to looove_?" sang Dara at the original pitch.

" _What's not to looo-ove about New Yooork_?" harmonized the two (Topher on the lower harmony, Dara on the higher harmony).

"Look! We made it to Turtle Pond!" exclaimed Shawn.

* * *

The Zesty Zebras had just pulled up to the dock. "Ooh, let me do it again, please!" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah, sure, now let's go!" said Josee. The blonde got inside her carriage, and the yellow team took off.

"At least we don't have to sing a song now," said Taylor.

"And we have the shorter path!" exclaimed Rock.

Inside the carriage, Lindsay found a Millie idol. She looked at it, then hid it.

* * *

The Zesty Zebras were still racing through the streets of NYC when the Rambunctious Rhinoceri had finished that part. Leshawna stepped up and wrapped her feet around her team's apple. "They only said we couldn't use our hands." She placed the apple in the carriage and they took back off for the last leg of the challenge.

* * *

Now the Zesty Zebras had made it to the Turtle Pond. They were still behind, but not as much as before. Chet jumped up and bit one corner of the apple, which rolled down on him. Lorenzo pointed the carriage down so the apple could roll into the carriage.

"Great work guys! Now let's go!" said Josee. She pushed the carriage at full sprint, with her teammates following behind.

* * *

The Rambunctious Rhinoceri crossed the finish line. "And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri wins…" The blue team started cheering. "...a ten minute penalty!" The blue team stopped cheering. "Even though I only said you couldn't use your hands, it's still common knowledge you'd use your mouth in apple _bobbing_." The red clock from the Ridonculous Race appeared with ten minutes. A couple glares were shot Leshawna's way. "Better hope your lead over the Zebras is big enough."

"I saw that white gamer boy fall over earlier. I never even saw his team after that. I think we'll be OK," said Leshawna. Suddenly, some shouts and war cries could be heard in the distance. As if it were on cue, the Zesty Zebras dashed through the finish line.

"And the Zesty Zebras win in an even _bigger_ comeback than Superbowl 51!" said Don. The yellow team cheered and jumped for joy. The blue team looked defeated.

"Rhinoceri, you lost. Take time to discuss elimination, and I'll see you later."

"Wait, Derek?"

"The name's Don."

"Oh, right. I found _this_ thingy inside my carriage." Lindsay presented the Millie idol. _No!_ thought Topher.

"Looks like your back on the Rhinoceri! Who would you like to swap teams with?"

"I'm gonna swap teams with Katie."

"Hey, you actually got someone's name right!" said the Ridonculous Race host. The tan BFFFL made her way to the yellow team.

"Alright Rhinoceri, you know what to do."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Take over the world? [2]**

"Well, it's been a good 33 episodes." sighed Topher.

* * *

The team sat in the common area. "I kind of don't wanna vote Jane Fonda off," said Lindsay.

"Other people have gotten away with loophole abuse in the past, why shouldn't _I_?" agreed the girl in question.

"I say we accomplish step two and take _him_ out, eh?" Ezekiel pointed at Topher, who just sat there without even trying to defend himself. "Yeah, see? He's not even trying to defend himself, eh?"

"What if it's a trick?" asked Harold.

Topher, not wanting any more of his teammates' bullshit, got up and left.

* * *

Topher just sat in the cargo hold with his arms crossed, his look of indifference still on his face. Just then, Dara, Abby, and Tom came in. "Hi Topher," said Dara.

Topher briefly looked at them, but went back to looking forward. "What do you guys want?"

"So uh, we were uh, thinking of uh…"

"Not saying 'uh' so much?"

"Well that too, yeah. But umm, we were thinking of giving you another chance to stay in the game."

"What chance? It's _over_. Sierra and her boy toys practically run our team."

"Which is why we're interested in teaming up with you, my friend!" said Tom. Topher looked at the three with his eyebrows raised but his eyes didn't change shape.

"We can pull off a power shift! There's enough neutral people that'll just vote for whoever screws up in challenges, in this case Leshawna, so we just wanted to give you some extra votes just in case," said Abby.

"Yeah yeah, sure."

* * *

Now the entire team was gathered in the cargo hold. "Maggots, you know what has to happen. Peanut bags go to...Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Devin, Tom, Trent, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Owen, Gerry, Sky, Lindsay, Noah, Junior, Dave, DJ, Abby, Tyler, Miles, Courtney, Shawn, Gwen, Sierra, Dara, Laurie, and Cody!" Those people all caught their peanut bags. "Mike, you voted for yourself again." The MPD boy sighed as he caught his bag. "Leshawna. Topher. One of you is about to get on outta here. The last barf bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Topher." Many gasps sounded as Topher caught his bag of peanuts. Leshawna stood up in shock. "You guys _really_ voted for _me_ over _him_?!" she cried out.

"Ehh, sorry. We didn't want to do anything particularly risky," said Junior.

"That many of you thought that?"

"Uhhh, I didn't _expect_ there to be that many," said Cameron. The ones who voted for Topher (except Leshawna herself and Gwen) were wide-eyed.

Chef walked up to Leshawna, strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, and pushed her out of the plane. Three seconds later, she was seen flying back up.

The hosts walked up. "Have Sierra and her friends lost control of their team? Will anything interesting happen to the Zebras? It seems we can only have one interesting team at a time nowadays. Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 ***SANDERS***

"I'm saying Leshawna because I refuse to take a side in our team's fight."

 ***HAROLD***

"Leshawna's not going home. Can't say the same thing about Topher, though!"

 ***CAMERON***

"We were doing so well today! I'm voting for Leshawna just to be safe."

 ***DEVIN***

"I vote for Leshawna. She caused us to lose."

 ***TOM***

"I also chose to align with Topher due to his _amazing_ fashion sense. But you already knew that. Anyways, I'm voting for Leshawna."

 ***TRENT***

He sighs. "Sorry Leshawna."

 ***EZEKIEL***

"Aw yeah buddy! Topher's outta here, eh!"

 ***ENNUI***

"Fights are conversations with filled with emotions...I'll stick to voting based on our performance today, so I vote for Leshawna."

 ***CRIMSON***

"I'm voting for Leshawna, as it's the least complicated choice."

 ***OWEN***

"Buh bye, Topher!"

 ***GERRY***

"Black girl cost us the challenge today! What? She calls people white boys and white girls; what's wrong with me calling people black boys and black girls?"

 ***LESHAWNA***

"Let's hope this team is smart enough to take Topher out. I mean, no one likes infighting, right?"

 ***SKY***

"I'm eliminating Topher."

 ***MIKE***

"Voting for myself again."

 ***LINDSAY***

"I'm voting for Topher for what he did to my Tyler that other day!"

 ***NOAH***

"Hopefully Topher leaves. _Hopefully_."

 ***JUNIOR***

"I don't think I'm ready _quite_ yet to make a big move that could make or break me, so I'll stick to Leshawna."

 ***DAVE***

"Hasta la vista, Topher!"

 ***DJ***

"Sorry Leshawna."

 ***ABBY***

"I'm nice _and_ smart! Sorry Leshawna. And I'm sorry Sierra and her friends for doing this."

 ***TYLER***

"So long, Topher!"

 ***MILES***

"I'm still not in the mood yet to make a risky move that could possibly ruin my game, so I'll vote for Leshawna."

 ***COURTNEY***

"I voted for Topher last time, but that was for challenge performance. I'm staying out of this team's conflict and voting for Leshawna."

 ***TOPHER***

"This _better_ work." (he votes Leshawna)

 ***SHAWN***

"I don't really know much about this team yet, so I'll just vote for Leshawna since she cost us the challenge today."

 ***GWEN***

"I'm not really _with_ a side, but I'll vote against Topher again."

 ***SIERRA***

"This is gonna be one of the best days of my LIFE! Eeeehhh! Well, _one_ of the best days." (she votes Topher)

 ***DARA***

"Now that we've taken care of business, I can keep those two times I voted against Topher a secret." (she votes Leshawna)

 ***LAURIE***

"I'm voting for Leshawna because she cost us the challenge and I don't want to risk making a big move yet."

 ***CODY***

"So long Topher. We won't _ever_ miss you."

 **VOTE COUNT:**

 **Leshawna: 17 (everyone else)**

 **Topher: 12 (Harold, Ezekiel, Owen, Leshawna, Sky, Lindsay, Noah, Dave, Tyler, Gwen, Sierra, and Cody)**

 **Mike: 1 (himself)**

* * *

 **[1] Lenny Kravitz, anyone? Fun fact: this song was released only four days after I was born.**

 **[2] Pinky and the Brain, anyone? Fun fact: my last two science teachers (no relation, I swear this is purely coincidence) would say that whenever someone would ask what we're doing in class that day.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Mike  
Lindsay  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Tyler  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Katie  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Tammy  
Ella  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Mary  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **..aaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Another quick update, but a longer chapter than last time, and this time we** _ **are**_ **able to include the song (last time it wasn't included because no one was unfortunate enough to have their tongue stuck to a pole)!**

 **It was Leshawna's turn to go because she really didn't have much going for her, and I thought she would be an expendable victim for the power shift that went down here today.**

 **Speaking of the power shift, Dara used the half of her team that prefers to stay out of the fight and vote for whoever messes up in challenges to her advantage, and she brought Abby and Tom with her to Topher's side, and the neutrals unknowingly played a part in potentially spelling doom for Sierra and her group (her, Ezekiel, Dave, Sky, Tyler, Noah, Lindsay, Owen, Cody, and Harold). Gwen only voted with them because she didn't want to vote against her friend Leshawna. Great way to kick off wave four, no?**

 **Now here's our next audition tape, and it's from Todd, the Redneck!**

* * *

The inside of a farm appeared with a green John Deere tractor appearing in the middle. A white boy with a bright green forwards cap, yellow shirt, black shorts, and white combat boots stood in the front.

"The name's Todd! I do all the work around here! Well, besides my animals that is," he spoke in a heavy Southern accent. "We already made America great again with Trump's victory, and now it's time to make Canada great with a W for the T-man here!" He pointed at himself with both hands. "Now if you excuse me, I'm goin' back to work." He started up his tractor, which quickly accelerated to excessive speeds, quickly taking him off-camera with a crash sounding shortly. "I really need to learn how to drive stick shift."

* * *

 **Well, that's Todd, the redneck. He hasn't shown any signs of sexism in that audition tape, and believe me, that's a** _ **good**_ **thing. Also, I don't support Trump** _ **or**_ **Clinton, but I'm only glad Trump won because Clinton was so smug up her ass, it was satisfying enough for me.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the campers climbing up the ropes, followed by the Rhinoceri racing through the part of NYC before the apple bobbing part of the challenge.

"Our campers got their daily serving of fruit at the Big Apple!"

The camera shows Sam falling from the top of the Statue of Liberty, followed by the Rambunctious Rhinoceri checking in first.

"Sam put his team behind, and they were never able to catch up," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows the Rhinoceri's ten minute penalty clock appearing, followed by Leshawna grabbing her team's apple with her feet, and finally the Zebras checking in before the Rhinoceri's penalty was even close to over.

"However, thanks to the Rhinoceri's penalty for Leshawna grabbing the apple with her feet instead of her mouth, the Zebras ended up winning!" said Chef.

The camera shows Lindsay presenting the Millie idol, followed by her finding it inside her team's carriage.

"After the challenge, Lindsay became the first contestant to move back to her original team after finding the Millie idol inside her carriage," said Don.

The camera shows Topher sitting alone in the cargo hold, followed by Dara, Abby, and Tom coming in and explaining how they're voting, and finally Leshawna reacting to her elimination.

"Although Topher seemed resigned to his fate, Dara, Abby, and Tom allied with him and together, they used the battleground teammates to their advantage to take out Leshawna and jeopardize Sierra and her alliance in a shocking power shift!" said Hawkeye.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will level up next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chef.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

Sierra, Cody, Noah, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Owen, Sky, and Dave sat in the cargo hold. "How did _he_ get the upper hand?" asked Sierra bitterly.

"I don't even know, eh!" said a worried Ezekiel.

"Maybe he had other people aligned with him we didn't know about?" suggested Sky.

"But who?" asked Sierra.

"Beats me. We better find out fast; what if Topher's using the people who want to remain neutral to his advantage?"

"We're going to have to start convincing people," said Dave. "That way we can expand our group."

"But he has that special advantage where he can swap what team people are on, remember?" pointed out Harold.

"True, but he's probably very genre savvy and won't switch any one of us because we might rat him out to the Zebras. He may or may not want to switch any of the neutrals either due to potentially bringing in someone who might possibly team up with us, like what happened with Tyler and Lindsay here," said Noah.

"Welp, convincing people it is." Sierra stood up to leave. "Come on guys. Let's go." Her alliance followed her out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Topher, Dara, Abby, and Tom sat in the common area. "Huh. You guys are smarter than I thought," said Topher. "So here's our plan of action. In the event Sierra and her cohorts might try to steal neutrals from us, we will have to cause them to mess up in challenges to justify the neutrals wanting to vote them off."

"That sounds mean!" said Abby.

"Is it worse than betraying me just as quickly as you team up with me?"

Abby sat there, then sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Now everyone sat in the common area. "Who can tell us where we're going today?" asked Don.

"The German Alps!" Sierra and Topher answered together. Then Topher said, "Jinx!"

"What, come on!" whined Sierra. She was socked in her right arm. "Owww!"

"Sierra Sierra Sierra!" said an impatient Don. Sierra smirked and hmph'd, while Topher glared. "Come on guys, really? Y'all are in your late teens, not your late single digits."

* * *

The Jumbo Jet landed in the snowy Alps. The cast got out, and Don started whispering. "Before we go _any_ further, we've got a little business to attend to." The music chime sounded again.

" _Keep, it down, so we won't be screwed_ ," sang Noah.

" _Try, I will, but it's not my strong suit_ ," sang Tyler at Owen's original octave.

" _Quit now, save us the trouble_ ," sang Sierra at Heather's original octave.

" _Wait till you're voted out for being a butthole_ ," sang Topher down an octave from Gwen's original octave.

" _Man why can't our team put aside our struggles_?" sang Junior down an octave from Courtney's original octave.

" _Sounds to me our team is doing good_ ," sang Ernesto at Alejandro's original octave.

" _Truly there is nothing stopping us, us, us_!" sang Leonard at Alejandro's octave.

" _Leonard you moron, you idiot, you jinxed us and you'll make us lose today_!" sang Josee at Leshawna's original octave.

"That's not going to happen!" said Leonard. "Huzzah!"

Unfortunately, he made the mistake of yelling that last word out, prompting an avalanche to spill out.

"Way to go, Leonard! Something _did_ go wrong!" said Heather.

"At least it's this and not me getting e—" Tammy shushed him and put a hand to his mouth.

"Well, now that we're all settled, it's time for today's challenge, which will be twofold today!" said Don. "First, you must make your own meat sleds. Oh, and that reminds me." He tossed an electric meat grinder towards Brick, who shrieked and wet himself, but nevertheless caught it. "Anyways, you will then try to race all the way down this mountain on your sleds. Aaaaaaaand…" Hawkeye shot an arrow. "GO!"

Alejandro pointed at the opening of the regular meat grinder. "Put that electric meat grinder to where I'm pointing!" Brick put the electric meat grinder up to the opening, and Alejandro promptly churned out the meat through the grinders, causing it to come out in a nice sled shape. "Beautiful amigos, let's go!" The yellow team went down the mountain.

The Rhinoceri weren't so lucky. "Shit man, we gotta hurry!" pleaded Shawn.

Noah was guarding Owen. "And I thought Owen would be our problems. No offense, buddy."

"None taken."

"Alright, screw it! Just get _something_ out!" pleaded the zombie boy. The team smeared whatever raw meat they had on themselves, then ran down the mountain. Unsurprisingly, the Zebras were already down the mountain.

"And the Zesty Zebras win part one of today's challenge!" announced Hawkeye. The yellow team cheered. The superhero turned to the unhappy blue team. "Even if you _had_ made it down here first, you still would have lost. That's not even close to loophole abuse; that's just pathetic." The team just looked defeated, until sucking sounds brought them back to life. They saw Laurie sucking raw meat off her shirt. The other Rhinoceri promptly dusted off their chunks of raw meat, worried what the impostor vegan would do next.

* * *

The second part of the challenge was set up, with only two dance pads being held up by poles; one pole blue, the other yellow. "Welcome to part _two_ of today's challenge!" said Don. "All you have to do is knock your opponent off their pole either by slapping or kicking them off through dance moves! I don't care _what_ moves you do this season." He pulled his phone out. "As always, we've randomized the order you'll be going, and Ella, since you were named last for your team, you'll be sitting this one out."

"Ooh, OK!"

Don put his phone up. "Round one is Topher vs. Ernesto! Come on up, boys!"

The tall boy and the new boy got on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start the match, and the German music started playing...specifically, Heut' ist mein Tag.

"OK, Jordan, seriously?!" said Don. But the gay intern was too busy doing freestyle to the German EDM hit to pay any attention to him. Don sighed.

The two boys focused their attention back on each other. Topher started moving his feet to the main synth that had come in after the first line of lyrics. When the beat came in, Ernesto started doing kick moves...only to accidentally nail Topher in the crotch right away, causing him to keel over and fall off his platform with a pained scream.

Sierra and her alliance laughed to varying degrees while Don announced the Zebras took the first point. Ernesto walked up to Topher and held out a hand. "I am sorry. I did not mean to do that." Topher, moaning in pain, took his hand and got back up.

Don looked back over his list. "Abby vs. Brick, let's go!"

The two teens got on their poles. Hawkeye resumed the music and shot an arrow to start their round. Abby started shuffling with her arms crossed, but Brick started doing... _ballet_? He stuck a leg out and carried Abby with it, taking her off the pole.

"And Brick makes it _two_ for the Zebras!" said Hawkeye. He looked over the list. "Noah and Leonard, let's go!"

The two skinny teens stepped on their platforms. Hawkeye shot an arrow and resumed the music. "Fallus Offikus!" cried Leonard. He was promptly electrocuted, since he didn't bother dancing.

"2-1, Rhinoceri!" said Chef as some Zebras facepalmed. "Dara and Beardo, let's go!"

The quiet pushover and the human soundboard stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow and replayed the music. Both danced in step with the song, but neither made an attack on each other.

"Hit each other!" cried Don. The two looked at him, but then turned to each other and continued to not make an attack on each other.

"Hey, if it means we can listen to this song on repeat," said Jordan.

"Ah hell no! We are _not_ list'nin to this shit all day!" said Chef.

"Fiiiine," whined Jordan.

After five more seconds of neither teen making an attack on the opposition, Don had enough. He pulled out a button and pressed it, electrocuting both of them. "No points for either of you." Once the two left, he continued. "Ooh, a rematch between Laurie and Scott!"

The impostor vegan and the dirt farmer got on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow and resumed the music, and the two teens stayed in step with the song, but once again, no one made an attack. Don didn't even bother waiting this time. He pushed his button, and once the two recovered from their shock, told them they had no points again.

Don looked over the list again. "Harold vs. Josee, let's go!"

The skinny nerd and the short ice dancer stood on their platforms. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and while Josee started ballet, Harold quickly karate chop-slapped the ice dancer off her pole.

"2-2!" said Hawkeye. "Next up, we have Gwen vs. Geoff!"

The goth and the party boy stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow and continued the music, and although both started dancing, Geoff tried to do a jump forward and then back to his platform, but didn't make it back in time, and he fell into the snow below.

"The Rhinoceri have taken the lead, 3-2!" said Chef. "Sanders and Taylor, let's go!"

The two girls got on their platforms. Hawkeye shot an arrow and replayed the music. Taylor slapped Sanders off.

"At a time you can _legally_ attack a cop, Taylor does so, bringing the teams back to a 3-3 tie!" said Don. "Crimson and Spud, let's go!"

The female goth and the fat rocker stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow and unpaused the music. Spud ended up falling backwards off his platform.

"4-3, Rhinoceri!" stated Hawkeye. "Cody and Sammy, let's go!"

The short boy and the cheerleader twin stood on their boards. Hawkeye shot an arrow and unpaused the music. Cody managed to swing Sammy off.

"5-3, Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Lindsay and Ryan go next!"

The blonde and the buff took their places, and Hawkeye shot an arrow and replayed the music. Both got electrocuted as neither attacked the other.

"Ezekiel vs. Dawn please, let's go!" said Don.

The two short teens got on their boards. Hawkeye shot an arrow and replayed the music. Neither one had the courage to take the other out.

"Tom and Veronica, let's go!" said Hawkeye.

The two teens got on their boards. Hawkeye replayed the music and shot an arrow. Veronica delivered a flying kick to Tom, knocking him off. But then a whistle blew.

"That doesn't count! You can't just straight-up kick someone off!" said Chef. Veronica looked disappointed as the two left, making the score 6-3. "Owen and Katie, let's go!"

The fat guy and the tan BFFFL got on their boards. Hawkeye shot an arrow and replayed the music. While Katie's dancing still hadn't improved since the first season, Owen's shuffling had him kick too hard, and he fell on his back and got electrocuted.

"6-4, Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Ennui and Sam, let's go!"

The male goth and the gamer stood on their boards. Hawkeye shot an arrow and replayed the music, which had reached its end. Both teens stopped and turned. "Hey, where's the mus—!" Both were electrocuted.

"Y'all are idiots," said Chef, who rolled his eyes. "Mike and Jay, you're up! Jordan?"

"Yes sir."

"You've got some songs after this one, right?"

"Yes sir, I sure do."

"Alright, just making sure." Hawkeye shot an arrow and played…

Da. Da, da, da da _LADIES, AND, GENTLEMEN, GENTLEMEN._

"That's not even German, you burnt pencil!" cried Chef.

"Ey yo, just because you one of us duttn't mean you insult one of us!" said Lance.

Cries from Mike and Jay stopped them from potentially fighting, as they had been distracted and were electrocuted.

"Oooh, sorry about that," said Chef. He then shot a glare Lance's way and said in a low voice, "This ain't over."

"Bring it, steroid man!"

Contestants and even some of the other staff gasped. "Oh man, shit gone be _turnt_!" said Jordan.

"Want me to call a casket in advance?" asked Morgan.

"Knowing Lance, yes," said Millie.

Chef got in Lance's face. "What did you just say to me, _punk_?" he said in the same voice he said to Duncan in Basic Straining back in TDI.

"I was tellin' you to bring it!" said Lance.

" _After_ that."

"The fact that you take steroids like decaf?"

"RAAAAAAHHH!" Chef dogpiled the hapless intern and bashed his face in repeatedly, each one making a painful sound. He then strangled him by the throat, which instantly made a painful snap sound, and finally Lance fell unconscious. Chef dropped the intern and heaved in anger.

"So uh," Don tried to restore order, but noticed the song was still playing. "Why is the music still on?!"

"Oh uhh." Jordan turned the music off and grinned sheepishly.

"God, you people are such IDIOTS!" cried Don.

"Easy now; remember what happened to Chris?" said Hawkeye.

Don sighed. "Sierra and Brody!"

The two tan teens stood on their boards, and Don turned on the generic German tune from TDWT after Hawkeye shot his arrow. Sierra used her moves to deliver high kicks to Brody, knocking him down to the ground.

"7-4, Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Courtney, and Dwayne, you're up!"

The two got on their boards. Hawkeye shot an arrow and the generic music came back on. Courtney ended up slapping Dwayne off.

"8-4, Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Junior and Lorenzo, let's go!"

Neither was able to make an attack on the other, denying both of them a point.

"Miles and Tammy, you're up!" said Don.

The two stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow and turned the music back on.

"Thy cast thee Slap of Death!" said Tammy. She slapped Miles off her podium. "Hey, it worked!"

"That's 8-5, Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Sky and Alejandro are up next!"

The two stood on their podiums. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Sky quickly slapped Alejandro off his podium. Heather burned holes at the back of the athlete's head.

"9-5, Rhinoceri!" said Chef. "Cameron vs. Kitty, let's go!"

The tall Asian and the short black stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Kitty pinched Cameron's cheeks affectionately.

"That doesn't count!" said Don. Kitty pouted, and she and Cameron let themselves get electrocuted.

"No points!" said Don. "Next we have Gerry vs. Duncan!"

The two males got on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Gerry quickly slapped Duncan off. Gerry stood proudly. "Hey, whaddya know? Years of _serving_ in tennis has paid off!"

"10-5, Rhinoceri!" said Hawkeye. "Trent vs. Mary! Zebras, you need to win this one, or else you lose!"

The two tall teens stood on their poles. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and Trent slapped Mary off.

"And the Rambunctious Rhinoceri win!" said Chef. The blue team cheered while the yellow team looked down, unimpressed. "Yella fellas, y'all are votin' someone out. Now GET LOST! I don't associate with losers like y'all selves!"

* * *

The team sat in the cargo hold. "You guys were beaten pretty bad today. Peanut bags go to...Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Josee, Dawn, Brick, Katie, Beardo, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Duncan, Tammy, Ella, Rock, Leonard, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, Ellody, and Ryan!" This left only a certain genius without a peanut bag.

Mary sighed and stood up. She ignored Ellody smirking and mockingly waving her goodbye. Chef strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and shoved her out. Three seconds later, she could be seen flying back up.

The hosts walked up. "Will Sierra and her cohorts ever get the upper hand back? Or will Topher and _his_ gang stay in control? Or maybe there's a mysterious third party lurking around?" Hawkeye faced the Zebras and called out, "And will the Zesty Zebras _ever_ do anything interesting? I mean god damn!" He faced the camera again. "Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chef.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Mike  
Lindsay  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Tyler  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Josee  
Dawn  
Brick  
Katie  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Tammy  
Ella  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! My apologies for no voting confessionals and wrapping it up quickly, but it was kind of difficult to get people to justify this victim's elimination over other people who messed up in the challenge, other than she was what made the challenge end, which would make it redundant to say it over and over again.**

 **Mary was** _ **extremely**_ **overdue. I had her as a failed villain, but she always survived after that due to others being either more expendable or having more justification for their eliminations. However, I already have the alliances and interactions put into place on the Rhinoceri, and pretty soon the Zebras are going to get in on it (it's either that or the Zebras end up receiving the Eight Deadly Words, which are, "I don't care what happens to these people)." Because of this, all of the truly cannon fodder people left are going (including Mary), along with anyone who** _ **will**_ **be involved but needs to be eliminated to get the plot moving (like with Izzy and Leshawna).**

 **So far (though mainly due to the Rhinoceri winning), the neutrals (anyone not allied with Sierra's group or Topher's group) are unaware of Topher's group using them against Sierra's group. Time will tell when they catch on, and what they'll do when they find out.**

 **This plot will eventually spread to the other team, but unfortunately, I don't know how soon. This is a problem, because this will likely make the merge much earlier than I had planned. I originally planned on blowing through every season's pre-merge challenges, which would take me to 26 people at this rate. Unfortunately, this plot can only wait for so long. We'll see in these next few chapters how much time I can buy, but any pre-merge challenges I don't get to will be saved for next season.**

 **In other news, Lance's big mouth and ego have gotten him in trouble again. He's still alive, but time will tell if he'll join Keith six feet under someday.**

 **Now here's our next OC's audition tape! Meet Zack, the Pirate!**

 ***STATIC***

A boat is out on sea. A white boy dressed in a black and white pirate uniform stood on it.

"Ahoy there, mateys! The name's Zack! I be out for that treasure, and I've finally come to the right place! I'll be rich, I tells ye! Filthy stinkin' rich!"

Just then, the background turned black. We zoom out to show the sea background and the boat was a projection. "I assure ye I be a real pirate. Of course, you wouldn't know if you don't pick me."

 ***STATIC***

Well, that was Zack the pirate, everybody. He is _not_ a poser; he is real. Also, credit to ElPatron036 (Boomah222 on DeviantArt) for Zack, since he owns him, not me.

Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!


	35. Chapter 35

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the contestants singing in the Alps, followed by Leonard triggering an avalanche by yelling.

"Our campers said guten tag to the Alps in Germany!"

The camera shows Brick and Alejandro making their team's sausage with their electric meat grinder.

"The Zesty Zebras quickly and decisively won the first part of the challenge…" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Trent knocking Mary off.

"...only to lose the part they needed to win."

The camera shows Mary reacting to her elimination.

"And in the end, it was Mary who was sent home," said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will go up, up, and away next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three.

*cue intro*

* * *

The campers were gathered in the common area. "Who can tell us where we're going today?" asked Don.

"The Amazon, Peru!" Sierra and Topher both blurted out.

"Nope, not this season! This time, we're going to a place that ended up not making the cut for Total Drama World Tour!"

"Playboy mansion?" asked Lance eagerly.

"North Korea?" asked Duncan sarcastically.

"Italy?" asked Owen.

"Hell no, hell no, and better than that! We're going to Hershey, Pennsylvania!"

"WOO HOO! It's the sweetest place on earth!" cheered Owen. He stopped. "OK, _maybe_ there was a pun intended."

* * *

The plane touched down in Hershey, Pennsylvania. "Welcome to your next challenge!" said Hawkeye. "This challenge is twofold! First, you will, as a collective team, have to ride on one of _those_ towers." Hawkeye pointed towards three towers that were different colors and heights. "The blue tower is the Kisses Tower, standing at 80 feet high. The yellow tower is the Reese's Tower, standing at 131 feet high. And finally, the red tower is the Hershey's Tower, standing at 189 feet high. You can opt out as individuals if you're too chicken, but here's the catch: after this part of the challenge, you will make one chocolate bar in _there_." He pointed at Chocolate World, a factory where people make their own chocolate bars. "However, for every person on your team who _doesn't_ ride, that's an extra chocolate bar. If you ride the Reese's Tower, the number you have to make gets multiplied by two. If you ride the Kisses Tower, the number you have to make gets multiplied by three. Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded. He shot an arrow to start the challenge. "GO!"

* * *

"I'm sorry guys. Heights are still difficult for me," said DJ.

"I respect your decision," said Miles. "Anyone else?"

"I've never been too particularly fond of amusement parks in general," said Courtney.

"Anyone else?" No one else said anything or raised their hands. "Well, that's three already. Anyone object to riding the Hershey's Tower?" Same response. "Alright then, let's go." The team (sans DJ and Courtney) left.

* * *

"No one is sitting out on _my_ watch!" Josee said immediately. Everyone looked a bit uneasy.

"Ma'am, we should give everyone a chance first to—" said Brick. Josee leaned in on Brick and gave the cadet the stink eye. Everyone followed her to the Hershey's Tower.

* * *

Both teams sat on the Hershey's Tower ride. "Y'all are real ballsy, you know that?" said Hawkeye as Jordan and Millie strapped the castmates in. "Start it up!" Morgan pulled a lever, and the campers shot up at speeds reaching up to 45 MPH, causing them to scream. They then shot back down at the same speed, creating another round of screams. After going up and going back down again, they were finished. Jay and Brick were hugging each other as the ride reached the base, and...you guessed it, they both wet themselves.

Both teams stood facing the hosts. "Now, let's run through the results of the first part of the challenge. Zebras, all of you went on the Hershey's Tower, so you will only have to make one bar." Josee hmph'd, giving her a few glares. "Rhinoceri, DJ and Courtney did not go with you on the Hershey's Tower, so you will have to make three. Now, follow us inside. The teams went inside.

"I hope I didn't let you guys down doing that," said DJ as the cast walked through the halls of Chocolate World.

"I know I'm on the other team, but I remember you and Courtney being scared of heights. If I were still on your team, I wouldn't hold it against you," said Rock.

"Thanks man."

The cast had made it to the chocolate making room. "Alright maggots, welcome to part two of today's challenge. Listen up, because this part is important, and as a chef myself, I mean everything I say. First, just a light pinch on the tubes. We want the kind of chocolate bars that melt in your mouth and not in your hands.

"Aren't those M&M's?" asked Harold.

"You get what I mean, cracker. Anyways, all else I really have to say is to cook it until it hardens. Again, we want the kind of chocolate bars that melt in your mouth and not in your hands. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Get started, maggots." The teams crowded around their respective work stations.

* * *

"Now Owen, you _know_ not to eat our creations, right?" asked Noah.

"I know, but uh...can I be restrained, you know…" He whispered in his little buddy's ear, "I don't want anyone in our alliance to get eliminated in the near future."

"I got you fam," said Noah.

* * *

Tammy squirted her tube of chocolate too much, causing it to stain on the table. "Start over spell!"

Leonard replaced Tammy's rejected cup with a new one and wiped the stain off. "Spell granted, my lady." Josee looked up and shook her head hopelessly.

* * *

So far, the team had done good. They had gotten their orders of chocolate to the oven. Ezekiel had been put in charge of making sure it properly cooks. "So uhh, I've never made desserts, eh? Because of my sexist father and lack of mother. How do I know when to take it out?"

"When it hardens. Takes about 10-12 hours," said Shawn.

"10-12 hours?!" cried Owen.

"Yeah, he's a big food addict already. This is gonna be pretty difficult," said Noah.

"How do I know when it's hard enough, eh? I _do_ know not to touch it for risk of contamination, eh?"

"Leave it to me. I've had experience back home as a baker," said Shawn. **[1]**

* * *

The yellow team had also gotten their order of chocolate to the oven. "Make sure you guys don't do anything that could cost us the challenge for the next 10-12 hours," said Ernesto.

"10-12 hours?!" cried Josee.

"Ooh, we could practice some new spells during all that time!" Leonard said to Tammy, who nodded.

* * *

By now, Owen was starting to get very twitchy, which Noah took note of. "We're allowed to leave this room, right?" asked the tan boy.

"He never said we couldn't," said Shawn. The two boys stepped out of the room and went back into the hall leading into it.

* * *

Owen and Noah sat in the confessional. "Maybe we could talk some strategy while we wait?" suggested Owen.

"Sounds like a good plan, buddy."

"I don't really know who to eliminate, other than Laurie. It seems DJ and Miles want her out too, though, and they're both neutrals."

"Simple, just vote with them. This is a chance to potentially beat Topher and his crew to it."

"OK, I'll tell our alliance once I get a chance."

* * *

Eventually, both teams were able to complete their orders of chocolate. The staff walked back into the chocolate making room. "Well teams, let's see how you did. Let's start with the Rhinoceri." Don took out one of their chocolate bars and bit into it. He then nodded as he ate. He then gulped and said, "Tastes pretty good. Alright Zebras, think you can wow me?" He takes out the Zebras' chocolate bar…

...and gets squirted with chocolate juice! "Aw, it melted! Who was responsible for keeping watch over the oven?" The yellow team just looked around, with no one answering. "Come on, talk to me guys!" Still no answer. "Did no one seriously keep watch over the oven?!" After a bit of hesitation, many Zebras shook heads. Don groaned. "Well, I think we have a winner here. The Rambunctious Rhinoceri win again!" The blue team cheered while the yellow team looked down angrily. "Zebras, you know what has to happen. Get to it, please."

* * *

The yellow team sat facing the hosts. "Zebras, ineffective leadership plagued you today," said Hawkeye. "Now one of you will have to pay the price. Peanut bags go to...Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Dawn, Brick, Katie, Beardo, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Duncan, Ella, Rock, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, Ellody, and Ryan!" Those called caught their bags. "Josee, you tried to take on the leadership role today, and you proved to be extremely bossy, not to mention you didn't watch over the oven to make sure the chocolate wouldn't melt. Leonard and Tammy, although you didn't directly contribute to your team's loss today, you didn't help either. The last two peanut bags, go to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Leonard and Tammy." The two LARPers caught their peanut bags. Josee stood up in an outrage. "What?! You eliminated me over THEM?!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm shocked too," said Chef, although his voice clearly said otherwise. He strapped the short girl into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, then shoved her out of the plane. Three seconds later, she could be seen being shot back up with a scream.

The hosts walked up. "Will we ever end up going to a new place again? Have the Zesty Zebras eliminated all of their problematic teammates yet? Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 **[1] A reference to Shawn revealing in TDPI he worked in a bakery.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Mike  
Lindsay  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Tyler  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Katie  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Tammy  
Ella  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Not the longest chapter again (in fact, this is my shortest chapter), and my fastest update yet. I hope I'm not going too fast. Also, I apologize again for a lack of voting confessionals, but it was because the vote was too close to unanimous on not very many reasons, so it would be redundant to just have everyone say she was a megalomaniac bitch today.**

 **It was Josee's time to go because like Scarlett, Jacques, and Chad before her, her strategy doesn't fit a regular season like this. She gets away with it in the Ridonculous Race due to always being on the move and alliances not being as effective, along with other contestants not having full control over other people's statuses in the game. Here however, they** _ **do**_ **have a say. Also, with the alliances going on in the Rhinoceri and them about to cross over into the Zebras, it's only a matter of time before both teams get involved. However, Josee has already burned enough bridges with her Zebra teammates, and no one else really has a good impression on her either, which led to her proving useless in this upcoming plot.**

 **Rock spoke to DJ, which is the first sign of the Zebras eventually getting in on the Rhinoceri action. Again, it's unfortunate the merge may end up as early as it is, but the plot is one that needs to kick off quickly. Whatever time I have left to eliminate the cannon fodder that I** _ **know**_ **isn't making the merge will be the time to see what more time I can buy for the pre-merge. Again, any pre-merge challenges not explored before the merge hits will be held over to next season.**

 **This is the first time in a while I used an original challenge, and it's because I thought the Amazon challenge would be too difficult with a cast of this magnitude. I used Hershey, Pennsylvania as today's challenge because it was one of at least four places that were shortlisted for the canon season (Italy, Scotland, and Toronto, Canada being among the others). I chose it because I thought I had a pretty good idea for a challenge there.**

 **Now it's time for our next audition tape, and it's from Andrew, the Irishman!**

* * *

A black and red bedroom appeared with a brown bed and a white mattress. A white boy with brown hair similar to Scott's, black glasses, blue tracksuit with a red shirt with a dinosaur underneath that read, "All my friends are dead," matching blue shorts, and red tennis shoes stood in front. "Hello, my name is Andrew. I'm from Galway, Ireland, and I am interested in your programme because I have seen many Irish people conquer North America like Conor McGregor, Robbie Keane, and of course, U2. I would like to be the first Irish contestant on your show, and I would like to bring back a win from the other side of the pond. They don't call it 'the Luck of the Irish' for nothing!"

* * *

 **That's Andrew everybody! He's looking to get the Irish back on the radar...how will he do? Of course, that's next season, and this is this season.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Tammy squirting excess chocolate juice, followed by Leonard cleaning it up for her and Josee looking up and shaking her head.

"Our campers got a sweet tooth at Hershey, Pennsylvania!"

The camera shows DJ and Courtney backing out of the first part of the challenge, followed by Don getting squirted by chocolate juice.

"Despite the Rhinoceri having to make more orders of chocolate due to DJ and Courtney's fear of heights, the Zebras took another loss due to leaving the oven unattended, causing the chocolate to get overcooked," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Josee forcing Brick to get their whole team to ride the Hershey's Tower with her, followed by her reacting to her elimination.

"In the end, Josee's attempt at leadership followed by said incident with the chocolate led to her elimination," said Chef.

The camera shows the hosts. "Who will pretend they're airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The cast sat in the common area. "Who can tell us where we're going today?" asked Don.

"Paris, France!" Sierra and Topher blurted out together.

"Correct!"

The plane eventually touched down in the fashion capital of the world. The cast got out. "Alright gang. This challenge works like it does in canon," said Don. "You're going to find all the pieces to build your statues. Whoever builds theirs first wins, plain and simple." He hands out a sheet of paper for the Rhinoceri and one for the Zebras. "Rhinoceri, you'll be in charge of making the Venus, and Zebras, you'll be in charge of making the David! And just to make things a little more interesting…" The camera pans away from the cast to show the Wild Things making yet another return. The contestants screamed and ran inside the museum, the Total Drama Dirtbags cast, the bear, and the robo-Chris in hot pursuit. The hosts stood there and laughed.

* * *

Both teams saw their statue pieces guarded by a series of red lasers at different angles. Leonard had an idea. "Removus Laserus!" he cried while pointing at the lasers. Unsurprisingly, it failed. People on both teams rolled their eyes.

"Is he _seriously_ still this stupid?" asked Dave.

"I am afraid so," said Shawn. "You know, the only times our team outright lost in Pahkitew Island was from _him_ , right?"

"Yeah. How is he still here?"

"It's a long and complicated story," said Taylor. Dave, knowing about the yellow team's history with problematic teammates, didn't ask further.

Leonard sighed. "Well, looks like we'll do it the _weird_ people's way." He slid underneath the lasers and got his team's statue. "Catch!" He threw the pieces of the statue _over_ the lasers. His teammates gaped with wide eyes and small pupils as the pieces shattered. Soon, the horrified looks were replaced with equally horrifying angry looks. Someone cried out, "WHAT THE _**FUCK**_ DID YOU JUST DO?!" The camera panned over to the source of the outburst.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Rage against** _ **what**_ **machine, exactly?**

Jay sat with wide eyes. He just sat there, not saying anything. **[1]**

* * *

"You OK there, dude?" asked Geoff. Jay just stood there, his shocked and embarrassed reaction not leaving.

This did not go unnoticed by the Rhinoceri. Dara sighed. "I'm _never_ gonna be able to stand up for myself."

"Now now, just because Izzy's not here to train you to be a grown woman doesn't mean _I_ can't," said Topher, putting a hand on the pushover's shoulder. A soft smile appeared on her face.

The hosts walked over to the mess. "So, looks like we had an _accident_ , no?" said Don. More glares were sent Leonard's way. "Good thing we used _three_ statues last time!" He turned and called out, "Interns! Wheel in the Thinker, please!"

Millie wheeled in the third statue on a cart and put the pieces down. "Lucky you guys, you don't _have_ to go through lasers. You're welcome," said Don. He and the hosts walked away. The Zebras shrugged and started building their statue.

"What are we waiting for?" said Sky. She then used her gymnastic skills to maneuver through the lasers and she retrieved the parts of the statue. She carefully held each part through the lasers, and Ezekiel collected each part. Once she had delivered them all, she made her way back through the other side and together, the team started building their sculpture.

Eventually, both teams were able to finish their sculptures at the same time. "Well, looks like you guys finished at the same time!" said Hawkeye. "Which is good, because we're only on the third page on Google Docs! Now it's time for our tiebreaker! You guys will pick one person on each team to be your model, and you will try to dress them accordingly. Chef, Don, and I will be judging. Whichever team does worse gets to send someone home. Understood?" A wave of nods. "Good. Get to it."

* * *

"Ooh, I was _totally_ made for this! Can I do it? Please please please?"

"Sure, why not?" said Courtney.

"YAAAY!"

Tyler put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll look good, baby." He shot Noah a thumbs up and got one in return as Lindsay hugged him. **[2]**

* * *

"We should let my Feminus Fancius do it!" said Leonard.

"No way, we're gonna—" said Taylor.

"Lose, but that's OK, because we don't need Leonard on our team anymore," Rock whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Taylor smiled and turned back to Leonard. "Sounds like a _great_ plan, Leonard. Do tell."

* * *

It was time for each team to present. The three hosts sat at a table facing the runway. "Alright Rhinoceri, let's see what you've got!" said Don. Lindsay walked down the runway wearing a rainbow colored twosie. This got some wolf whistles as the blonde finished walking and struck a pose, getting some applause.

"Not bad, given who the person is, but I'm a bit turned off by the choice of color," said Don.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird on the eyes. Could have done a little better with that," said Hawkeye. Lindsay frowned a little as she made her way off the runway. "Now it's the Zebras' turn to see what they've got!"

Tammy walked down the runway in a formal pink dress and a tiara. People all around looked stunned as Tammy made her way to the end of the runway and struck a pose. "Where's my prince?" she asked.

"Wow. Definitely not as attractive a _person_ , but _definitely_ a more appropriate wardrobe!" said Don.

"I agree. Do we have a winner?" asked Hawkeye. The other two nodded. "And the Zesty Zebras win!"

Only Leonard and Tammy actually cheered. Their teammates were shocked Leonard and Tammy had just helped them win a second time.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Now would be the time to say "Huzzah!"**

"Huh. Guess those guys are more useful than we had imagined," said Alejandro. "I still wouldn't count on either of them making the merge though."

* * *

The Rhinoceri frowned as Hawkeye delivered their bad news. "Rhinoceri, you have a date with us on the plane. Don't be late, or you'll suffer a miserable fate!" He then chuckled at his rhyme as Don looked up and rolled his eyes and Chef facepalmed.

* * *

"Lindsay cost us the challenge with her weird wardrobe," said Courtney.

"Hey, I wore it to show I support all the LGBTQ+ people out there!" protested the bimbo. **[3]**

"Yeah! Why can't we take Laurie out, since I know DJ and Miles want her out," said Tyler.

"I didn't even do anything wrong today!" said Laurie.

"She's right," said DJ. "I don't exactly like her, but this isn't supposed to be a personality contest." He turned to Lindsay and said, "Sorry Linds."

Lindsay pouted as Tyler said, "Hey! Only _I_ can call her that!"

* * *

Topher's alliance were in the air ducts and were eavesdropping on their teammates. They had heard everything. "One down, nine to go," said their leader.

* * *

The Rhinoceri sat facing the hosts. "Well Rhinoceri, you didn't do _terrible_ during the challenge, but the Zebras put forth a surprising effort," said Chef. "Peanut bags go to...Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Devin, Tom, Trent, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Owen, Gerry, Sky, Mike, Noah, Junior, Dave, DJ, Abby, Tyler, Miles, Courtney, Topher, Shawn, Gwen, Sierra, Dara, and Courtney!" They all caught their peanut bags. "Lindsay. Laurie. _This_...is the final peanut bag. Lindsay, you cost your team the challenge with an unflattering choice of colors. Laurie, people just seem to hate you in general. It's my pleasure to announce that one of you got 10 votes, while the other got 19 votes." The neutrals gasped, then quickly did the math and glared at Topher and his alliance. Topher grinned sheepishly. "The last peanut bag...goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Laurie." The impostor vegan caught her bag of peanuts and sighed with relief. Lindsay stood up and whined. "Ohhhhh! That's not faiiiiir!"

"I find myself saying that all the time. Just too bad this isn't one of those times," Chef said as he strapped Lindsay into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and pushed her out the window. Three seconds later, she was seen flying back up.

The hosts walked up. "Will Sierra's alliance be able to get out of their rut before they lose any more members? How much longer until Laurie gets eliminated?" said Don.

"HEY!"

"Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 **[1] It's the face he makes in the picture of him and Mickey standing in front of a magenta background.**

 **[2] Sounds like Tyler made that mental note, alright!**

 **[3] I myself am bisexual (leaning towards the straight side).**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Mike  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Tyler  
Miles  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Katie  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Tammy  
Ella  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Once again, it wasn't a long chapter (in fact, _this_ is now the shortest chapter)** **, but at least we've still got the plot moving, and it took me two days to update instead of just one...heh, heh...heh heh.**

 **Lindsay wasn't originally going to be leaving this early, and it does pain me a little to have to eliminate her, as she's my personal favorite, but the person who** _ **was**_ **originally going home this episode, Laurie, had no justification, and Lindsay did, so this chapter marks the start of the neutrals' rebellion, since Topher and his alliance (himself, Dara, Abby, and Tom) piggybacked off their votes again. Strangely enough, Lindsay got eliminated in the same place she got eliminated in TDWT!**

 **Well, the neutrals are now aware about Topher and his alliance using them as free votes...what will happen** _ **next**_ **time their team loses? Also, keep in mind Rock talking to DJ (one of the neutrals) in the previous chapter.**

 **Now it's time for our next audition tape, and it's from Adam, the Star Wars Fan!**

* * *

An uncolored room with Star Wars posters and Star Wars figurines on various nightstands and dressers appeared, along with a tall and muscular white male with red hair combed back, blue eyes, black Star Wars shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and black running shoes stood in front.

"Yo, what's up, Total Drama, the name's Adam, and I'm a huge mega fan of Star Wars! I'm super outgoing, friendly, and not to mention mega famous, because I'm in a band! If I win, then I'm gonna use the money on my beautiful girlfriend, Ashley, for the band, and for me, so I can buy more Star Wars figurines! Nothing is better than Star Wars!"

"Adam! We got an idea for our third song!" said another male voice offscreen.

"Coming, Jason! Well, see you on the flip side! Or should I say _dark_ side, ha ha ha."

* * *

 **Well, that's Adam, the Star Wars Fan. He's a pretty big Star Wars fan, but is not anything like your typical nerd that most fans tend to be like. As he's already stated, he's mega famous for being in a band already, so why is he signing up for the next season? That of course, will be explained when said next season comes! Also, Liz the Sweet Writer owns this character, not me, so credit goes to her for recommending this character.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the Wild Things chasing the campers into the museum, followed by Sky delivering the pieces of the Venus.

"Our campers had a _art_ attack at the Louvre in Paris, France!"

The camera shows Leonard destroying the pieces of the David, followed by Tammy walking down the runway in a formal pink dress and tiara.

"Leonard's idiocy came back, but he made up for it by showing us once again he's _not_ a complete idiot, giving him team the win!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Lindsay walking down the runway in a rainbow twosie, followed by her reacting to her elimination.

"In the end, Lindsay's weird attempt at looking good in a rainbow colored outfit gave her the boot," said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will go upside-down skydiving next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

In one part of economy class, Topher's alliance talked about what had happened the night before. "Well, _they_ now know," said Topher. "And it seems like they're not interested in voting with Sierra's alliance, either. Now that _they_ have the majority, we are screwed."

"Why can't we just vote with Sierra's alliance?" suggested Dara. Topher stared at her like she was crazy, then bust out laughing. Dara, Abby, and Tom looked confused. Topher then stopped laughing and said, "Wait, you're serious? And wait a minute! There would only be 13 of us and 15 of them!"

"What if DJ and Miles wanna try and get Laurie out again?" said Tom.

"Hmmm...perhaps maybe we're _not_ screwed then…"

* * *

The cast was now gathered in the common area. "Who can tell us our destination today?" said Don.

"St. Johns, Newfoundland!" said Sierra and Topher at the same time.

"Correct!"

* * *

The plane touched down in Newfoundland. "Welcome to Chris's hometown!" said Don. "Too bad he's not here. Oh well! You must swim to your boats and make your way to the shore on the other side. You must then participate in a relay: chugging jugs of apple vinegar, translating what Jerd Mclean says, and finally kissing a cod like you mean it. Zebras, since you won the last challenge, you get a motor, while the Rhinoceri will have to paddle with oars. And there will be _no_ equalizer today, so keep it moving! You guys ready?" The campers on both teams nodded. "GO!" Don yelled as Hawkeye fired an arrow to start the challenge.

Both teams swam to the boats. To make up for their disadvantage, the Rhinoceri's boat was closer to the shore than the Zebras' boat. The two teams got on their boats, and the Zebras started up their boats' motor as the Rhinoceri started paddling. Then the chime sounded.

90's rock music played as Alejandro tapped his foot to establish tempo. " _We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_ " he sang just like in canon.

" _I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor_!" sang Owen just like in canon.

" _I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first_!" sang Gwen just like in canon.

" _Row harder, faster, please you guys. For the win, work up a thirst!_ " sang Courtney just like in canon. "Stroke, stroke, stroke!"

" _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy_!" sang Heather just like in canon. The line after was kept silent, too.

" _Keep it moving strong, guys! We're almost at the finish_!" sang Ernesto at Tyler's original octave.

" _I promise I won't jinx us just like what I did last time_!" sang Leonard at Izzy's original octave.

" _Trying our best Courtney, our arms are getting fried_!" sang Cody and Sierra at their canon pitch.

"Hey, look it's me!" Duncan said while pointing at the rock formation that looks like him.

"Duncan, you idiot! _You know that you're not mine_!" she sang at the canon pitch.

" _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_ " sang Abby at Heather's canon pitch.

" _OK there yes I sang something that's really trashy_!" sang Topher the same way Owen, Courtney, and Leonard sang their lines.

"We made it!" said Dawn. The Zebras got out of their boat, turned off their motor, and went inside the cabin to start the relay portion of their challenge. "Brody, do me and you on the apple vinegar, Alejandro and Dawn, you translate Jerd's dialogue, and Ella, you kiss the cod!" said Geoff.

"Got it!" Brody said while the others named nodded their agreement. Brody and Geoff started chugging their glasses of apple vinegar.

Meanwhile, the Rambunctious Rhinoceri pulled to shore and got out of their boat. "I'll send Owen and myself to chug the apple vinegar since we have strong stomachs, Noah and Harold, you translate Jerd's sentence, and Laurie can kiss the cod," said Courtney.

"Let's do this," Tyler said as the team made their way inside the cabin. Owen and Courtney started chugging their glasses of apple vinegar while Alejandro and Dawn had successfully translated Jerd's sentence, though they had disturbed looks on their faces. "I don't think I needed to know that," said the Spaniard.

Ella picked up the cod and very passionately kissed it, ending the challenge.

"And Ella wins it for the Zesty Zebras!" said Don. The yellow team cheered while the blue team looked down. Laurie picked up her team's cod and ate it whole, bone and all.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" inquired Don.

"Mmmmm...raw fish," was the reply he got.

"Eughh, Rhinoceri, meet us at the cargo hold in ten."

* * *

The neutrals sat in economy class. "Well, since no one screwed up in the challenge, Laurie can go home now, right?" said Miles.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said DJ.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Poor up. Always getting fucked, screwed, messed, jacked, etc.**

Laurie entered and saw Topher's alliance in there. "I bring news."

"Do tell," said Topher.

* * *

Sierra's alliance sat in the cargo hold. "Well, now that we know the neutrals _aren't_ on our side, it's gonna have to take a real miracle," said Sierra. "We'll just vote for Miles just because, I guess." The other eight murmured their agreements.

* * *

Now the entire team was in the cargo hold. "Campers, you've cast your votes. Whoever doesn't get a peanut bag, blah blah blah," said Hawkeye. "Peanut bags go to...Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Devin, Tom, Trent, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Owen, Gerry, Sky, Mike, Noah, Junior, Dave, DJ, Abby, Tyler, Courtney, Topher, Shawn, Gwen, Sierra, Dara, and Cody!" They all caught their peanut bags, and Laurie and Miles were left sitting. "The last peanut bag...goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...well, what do you know? It's a tie!" The team all gasped as one. "Now, because we have a tie, we go to a tiebreaker!"

"No, we do? I thought both people get eliminated!" snarked Courtney, recalling her and Blaineley getting joint eliminated in TDWT.

"That was _Chris_ ; is Chris here with us?"

"Good point; carry on!"

"Interns?" Hawkeye called out. Morgan pushed a cart with two plates on it, each with five raw pieces of cod on it. Miles gasped. "Oh no," she said desperately.

"Yep! To stay in the game, you have to be the first to eat all five pieces of cod. Got it?" Laurie licked her lips and rubbed her hands together while Miles sighed in defeat. "Since I can't fire an arrow inside this plane, I'll just say GO!" Miles, not wanting to break her principles, could only watch as Laurie stuffed her face with the cod.

"And Laurie quickly and decisively wins!" said Hawkeye. Chef walked over to Miles, strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and threw her out of the plane. Three seconds later, she was seen flying back up.

The camera cut to the hosts. "How and why was there a tie? Who's in control of the Rhinoceri now? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Chef.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three.

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Mike  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Katie  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Tammy  
Ella  
Rock  
Leonard  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Another not too terribly long chapter, but now the neutrals seem to have lost control of their team!**

 **Miles went because like Lindsay before her, it was necessitated for the plot. I had originally planned on making her enter a relationship with DJ, but I decided to make it platonic here.**

 **Well, the two warring alliances ended up voting together, much to everyone's shock. Laurie ended up jumping to Topher's alliance and told them to vote off Miles, while at the same time, Sierra's alliance decided to vote off Miles at random. They did not plan on helping each other here, yet that's exactly what they did, even if it was unintentional. Will they put aside their differences and work together, or nah?**

 **Whereas these past couple chapters featured a ton of Rhinoceri action, these next ones will feature the Zebras getting their share of time, since it's their turn to get themselves developed and ready for the merge coming up. Again, I know it's weird to have a merge earlier than I would have liked, but it's a borderline necessity with what we're given.**

 **Now it's time for our next audition tape, and it's from Flynn, the Spoiled Rich Kid!**

* * *

A dark blue bedroom with a gold bed and a black and white checkered mattress appeared. A white blonde guy with blue-gray eyes, a pale dark green shirt, blue shorts, and red tennis shoes stood in front.

"It is I, Flynn Williams of Toronto, the _richest_ kid in Toronto I should add, and I shall buy out Total Drama from your _current_ producers should I win the next season. Now if you excuse me, unlike the rest of the middle-class louts, _I_ _practice_ for _my_ run on this show."

* * *

 **Well, that's Flynn, who seems to have an ego as big as his wealth. Will his progress be that big, too? We shall see.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the Zebras pulling into shore, followed by Alejandro and Dawn looking disturbed after translating Jerd's sentence.

"Our campers found new land at Newfoundland!"

The camera shows the Zebras starting up their motor boat while the Rhinoceri had to paddle, followed by Ella kissing her cod before the Rhinoceri could catch up.

"The Zebras ended up decisively winning after starting the challenge off on an advantage!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows everyone reacting with shock after finding out Laurie and Miles tied, followed by Laurie winning the tiebreaker.

"In the end, Topher's and Sierra's alliances unknowingly helped each other vote out Miles, and Topher brought Laurie to his side, and Miles' principles cost her a chance at winning!" said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will leave in T-minus just under a half hour next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The Zebras were in first class. "So uhh, I've been doing some thinking. Remember when DJ and I talked back in Hershey, Pennsylvania?" Rock asked Taylor. When he got a nod, he continued. "Well, I was thinking we and some people on our team unite to join forces with his alliance. They seem to have the majority, what with Sierra and Topher's alliances."

"OK. Who do you want?"

"So far, I've got me and my bandmates, and you of course. Anyone else?"

"How about Amy and Heather? They're pretty cool."

"OK. Can we bring Sammy and Alejandro, since they've got connections to them?"

"Yeah. Anyone else?"

"I think we're good for now. We'll see what happens down the line."

* * *

"So, look who came crawling _back_!" Sierra said to Topher with a glare and her arms crossed.

"How was _I_ supposed to know you guys would vote for Miles?"

Sierra started to breath in, then sighed. "Good point." But then something hit her. There was nine of her and four of Topher, yet there was a tie. Laurie was on the receiving end of the neutrals' votes, and Laurie never spoke to her or her alliance…Sierra got up and angrily pointed at Topher. "YOU. You got Laurie on your side, didn't you?"

"She _came_ to us with information, dumbass."

"Whatever. We are _not_ allying with you."

"Fine. Don't expect to get lucky in votes again then."

"It'll be worth it."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: So it is being** _ **worth**_ **something now? In a world where two-letter words are doing and getting everything done to them…**

"Worth your elimination, that is," said Topher.

* * *

The cast was now in the common area. "Who can tell us where we're going to next?" asked Don.

"Montego Bay, Jamaica!" Sierra and Topher blurted out.

"Right you are!"

* * *

The Jumbo Jet touched down in Jamaica, and the cast got out. They were standing at the top of a cliff. "Welcome to your next challenge!" said Hawkeye. "This will work in two parts, with an equalizer in between. First, one person on each team will jump off the cliff and dive underwater to find Chef's golden chains. The team that does so gets an advantage in the next part of today's challenge. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. The superhero pulled out his randomized list. "First up for the Rhinoceri, we have Trent, and first up for the Zebras, we have Jay!" Jay, who wore dark indigo swim trunks with kiwi green polka dots, gulped.

Geoff patted Jay on the back and said, "Noooo pressure, dude. You got this."

"I have problems with aquaphobia _and_ acrophobia," said the adversity twin.

"I have no idea what those are but, I'm sure you'll be OK."

"Fear of water and heights."

"Oh uhh, Hawkeye? Can someone else go first, please? We _do_ have one more person than the Rhinoceri."

"Fine...Jay can sit this part out. Ernesto will be going first then. Aaaaand, GO!" The superhero shot an arrow at the sky as the two raven haired teens ran and jumped off the cliff into the water below. Trent was unable to find it, while Ernesto swam out of the water carrying the chains. He ran to shore and said, "I got it!" with his arms raised.

"Not so fast, Ernesto! Does it have Chef's signature on it?" inquired Don. A confused Ernesto looked at the chain and saw it did not have the requested signature. "We decided to make things a little more interesting by throwing in 35 fake chains made of pyrite!" He then laughed.

Trent and Ernesto ended up making it back up to the top of the cliff and tagged Abby and Ryan. The two jumped into the water, but neither were successful: Abby pulled out another fake chain, while Ryan got chased out by a shark.

Dara and Chet were tagged next, and both also pulled out fake chains.

Tom and Lorenzo were tagged next. "Are you _sure_ these choices are randomized? I mean, three people from Topher's alliance in a row got chosen, and Lorenzo got chosen after Chet," pointed out Cameron.

Hawkeye looked at the list, then grimaced. "Alright, I'm randomizing it again! This is ridiculous!"

Back underwater, Lorenzo grabbed a chain, but didn't see it was actually silver instead of gold (or pyrite) until he started to swim to shore. Tom grabbed a copper ring.

"Oh, come on, guys! Those fake chains, I understand, but _those_ things?!" said Chef.

Sanders and Tammy were tagged next. A shark ended up cornering the two. While Sanders did the smart thing and swim away, Tammy held up a hand to cast a spell and ended up saying, "Cease attack spell!" as best as she could since she was underwater. The shark then took off...towards her, forcing her to swim out of the water.

Kitty and Tyler went in next, and Kitty managed to find the _real_ gold chain. "Eeyaaaay!" Tyler looked at what he grabbed...and it was a rope. "Huh?"

"Oooh, and the Zesty Zebras win the first part of the challenge, _and_ an advantage in part two!" said Don. The yellow team cheered while the blue team looked down.

* * *

Both teams were now on the shore. "Zebras, for winning the first part of this challenge, you get an advantage."

"Helmets?" Heather asked sarcastically.

"That, _and_ the ability to decide who participates in this part of the challenge! Two people from each team will go down that long board for three rounds, so a total of six people will be going on each team. The team with a better average collectively will win. Zebras, you will decide who goes for which team. Go."

The Zebras got into a huddle, then announced their decision. "We've decided that Veronica and myself, Heather and Taylor, and Tammy and Leonard will go for the Zebras, and Sky and Ezekiel, Cameron and Mike, and Courtney and Trent will go for the Rhinoceri," said Ernesto.

"Then it's settled. And since the Zebras won the first part, they also get to go first. Now let's go."

The Hispanic couple kneeled on the board with Ernesto in front. "You guys ready?" asked Hawkeye. Ernesto shot a thumbs up while Veronica smiled. Hawkeye shot an arrow and said, "GO!" They ended up finishing in 46.34 seconds. "Not bad, now it's Sky and Ezekiel's turn!"

"Good luck out there, guys!" Dave flashed two thumbs up to his girlfriend and best friend as they took their spots on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow to start their run, and they finished in 46.24 seconds. "The Rhinoceri are winning by a tenth of a second! Now let's see if Heather and Taylor can do better!"

The two rich girls got on the board. Hawkeye shot an arrow, and the two managed to finish in 46.11 seconds. "Nice! Now let's see Cameron and Mike do better!"

The two teens got on their board, and after Hawkeye okayed them to go, finished in 45.39 seconds. "And the Rhinoceri have extended their lead to .82 seconds! Leonard and Tammy have to do well in order to win this one!"

Leonard and Tammy got on their board, and Hawkeye cleared them to go. As they made their way up the highest hill, Leonard cried, "Thy cast the Punch of Power!" and punched a giant hole in the track, causing an entire chunk of the coaster to fly off. The LARPers finished in 45.82 seconds.

"Not bad. Now it's up to Courtney and Trent to secure the victory for the Rhinoceri."

"What the heck?! He shouldn't be _allowed_ to do that!" said Courtney.

"Yeah man, that's cheating!" said Trent.

"Alejandro did it last time, and _he_ didn't get disqualified," pointed out the superhero. The two sighed in anger, assumed their positions on the board, and were cleared to go. By the time they got to the broken part of the track, both were flung from their board, and Courtney ended up hanging from a splinter in the board from her bikini. Unfortunately, her attempts to wriggle free led to her slipping out of her bikini, and she fell…

Mike gasped, and Vert came back into form. "You're not the _only_ one falling for something." As Trent caught the bikini-less Courtney, who screamed in horror, Vert came running...until Trent made a horrifyingly angry face and raised a fist. "Don't, do it," he said through clenched teeth. Vert gasped, and Mike came back.

"Huh? Interesting," said Cameron.

Mike stood there gaping, not saying anything. "Did he _seriously_ just come back?"

"Did _who_ come back?" Trent asked angrily.

"My personality, Vert."

"Just stay away from us right now." The angry couple turned and left.

"So seeing someone I _don't_ have a crush on makes Vert snap out of it now?" asked Mike.

"Mike, I am afraid after too many instances of Vert coming out," began Don. Before he could finish, Alf jumped out of nowhere and tackled Mike, who screamed. "You have been arrested by the fuzz!" He then cackled maniacally as he handcuffed Mike and got him on his feet. "W-wait! Can't I just cure my MPD?"

"Therapy is what _you_ need, my friend! But I have been ordered to keep you _off_ the grounds of Total Drama!" replied Alf. "Ta-ta!"

Hawkeye brought the focus back to the challenge. "Well, the Rhinoceri's run was incomplete, so they lose!" The blue team cried out in anger while the yellow team just stood there. "Meet us back in the cargo hold in ten!"

"Uh, hold on a minute?" Geoff raised his hand.

"Yes, Geoff."

"We uhh, feel sorry for Trent and Courtney, so we're going to forfeit our immunity."

"What?!" Leonard cried out in disbelief.

"Then it's settled! The _Zebras_ lose!" The Rhinoceri cheered now, while the Zebras didn't react outside of Tammy and Leonard angrily crossing their arms. "Zebras, meet us in the cargo hold in ten!"

* * *

The Zebras sat in the cargo hold. "Y'all know how this thing works. Peanut bags go to...Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Dawn, Brick, Katie, Beardo, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Duncan, Tammy, Ella, Rock, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Lorenzo, Heather, Sammy, Ellody, and Ryan!" They all caught their peanut bags. This left Leonard without one.

The LARPer stood up in a rage. "Preventus terminatus!" he cried. Nothing happened, aside from Chef rolling his eyes before strapping Leonard into the Fireworks of Shame, lighting the fuse, and being pushed out of the plane. Three seconds later, he was seen flying back up.

The hosts walked up. "Will we have to bring back the fuzz again? Will we ever stop running out of questions to ask? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Katie  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Tammy  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Lorenzo  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Another quickie, but we managed to get quite a bit accomplished here.**

 **Another double elimination! And it just hit me that every double elimination so far has one person on each team leaving...Anyways, Mike and Leonard were not necessary for the plot. There were already less neutrals than both warring alliances combined (Laurie now being a part of Topher's alliance), but the Zebras weren't aware of how voting went down in the previous episode. Mike getting cut makes it easier to see the numbers for the Zebras, though they still don't know about the warring alliances (unknowingly) voting together. Topher and Sierra still loathe each other, but while Topher seems willing to recognize it could save them, Sierra seems less than willing so far. Time will tell if she eventually comes around or not. Also, I had to wrap up the MPD plot sooner than later, because it was starting to drag on. Vert can be contained after the effects of MPD have been altered, and the cure turned out to just be a simple therapy. Leonard went because rather than have him perpetually be a liability, I decided to make him have hidden depths in that he** _ **can**_ **be useful, but once he** _ **is**_ **useful, he gets too carried away. He managed to help his team win three times over these past few episodes, but he ended up resorting to cheating in this episode, and after what went down, the team decided he was too much a nutjob to continue. Because of this, he wouldn't be considered becoming a part of the Zebra alliance that plans on teaming up with the neutrals after the merge.**

 **Here's the current setup: I literally have two documents:**

 **#1) A list of who's left on each team. The Rhinoceri are all marked with A's (Sierra's alliance), B's (Topher's alliance), or C's (the neutrals). The Zebras are marked with asterisks if they are confirmed to be a part of the Zebras joining forces with the neutrals, X's if I plan on taking them out before the merge, or unmarked if I haven't resolved them yet.**

 **#2) My plans of action. The Rhinoceri alliances are listed with all of its respective members, along with all the Zebras currently aiming to join forces with the neutrals post-merge. I also have potential plots written down, along with a projected boot order for whatever part of the pre-merge I can think of having at this time. I hope everyone at this point knows about the merge being upon us quicker than planned, but one thing I** _ **will**_ **say is that it is** _ **not**_ **the next episode. The Rhinoceri are pretty much good for now, but the Zebras still need their part done, which will take a currently unknown amount of time.**

 **Now let's meet our next auditionee, and we get Easton, the Slob!**

 ***STATIC***

An unpainted room with bile colored mold and dark gray print stains appeared, along with a brown bed with a purple blanket not on straight and white pillows akimbo. Flies could be heard. In front of the bed was a fat white boy with messy dirty blonde hair, black eyes, a half shirt that allowed his stomach to roll out, blue jean shorts, and golden sandals. "Yeah, yeah, my name is Easton, and I'm signing up because my parents want me out of here. I don't understand why. They're just pricks."

"Easton? You've gone three weeks without a shower!" said his mom off-screen.

"Don't care!" Easton fired back. He then turned his attention back to the camera. "Yep. Just pricks. Well I'll see you later."

 ***STATIC***

 **Well, that's Easton, the slob. He doesn't seem to care about his hygiene** _ **or**_ **appearance, and his attitude seems to reek just as bad. We'll see if he gets down and dirty next season, or if he gets drawn a hot bath.**

 **Read and review on , and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Tammy and Sanders being chased by a shark, followed by the former unsuccessfully trying to cast a spell on it.

"Our campers got to 'maica fool of themselves in Jamaica!"

The camera shows Kitty pulling out Chef's gold chains, along with Tyler looking at a rope he caught.

"The Zebras did well in the first part of the challenge…" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Leonard punching a hole in the track, followed by Courtney slipping out of her bikini, which hung from said hole, and finally Mike getting arrested by Alf.

"...only to do _too_ well in the second part, as Leonard's cheating caused too much trouble for Mike, whose Vert persona came back with a vengeance!" finished Hawkeye.

The camera shows Geoff announcing the Zebras' forfeit, followed by Leonard reacting to his elimination.

"And in the end, Leonard paid the price after his teammates felt sorry for all the trouble he ultimately caused," said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will still rise...to their elimination? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all three hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The Zebras all sat in economy class when Rock stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone looked at him. "So, my girl and I have been thinking of rounding up an alliance to team up with the neutrals of the other team come merge time. The last time we talked about it, we didn't know Laurie had double-crossed them to get Miles out, so in the event Topher's and Sierra's alliances ever team up together against them, we need our alliance to be as big as it can without having any loose cannons."

"How many are in each group?" asked Ellody.

"Well I don't know what alliance Laurie joined up with, but if we combine both alliances, there will be 14, but there will only be 12 neutrals now that Mike is gone. So far we have myself, Chet, Lorenzo, Beardo, Spud, Taylor, Amy, Sammy, Heather, and Alejandro as part of the alliance, which will make it 22 on both teams combined. We want that number big enough to come swinging into the merge with the numbers advantage. We are letting you guys know now so you won't be too surprised if you get in."

What they didn't notice was Sierra was in the air duct above them, hearing everything they said.

* * *

The contestants were in the common area, but not the staff. Sierra went up to Topher and said, "I bring important news."

Topher sighed. "What is it?"

"I did some spying on the other team, and some of them want to ally with the neutrals after the merge."

Topher's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Do tell me more."

"Rock said it's gonna be him, Spud, Beardo, Chet, Lorenzo, Taylor, Heather, Amy, Sammy, and Alejandro."

"Well, that's ten of them and there's twelve neutrals, which makes it twenty two of them. It's gotta be a long way until the merge though, right?"

"You never know. Look, my point is, we may still hate each other—"

"Which I do."

Sierra wasn't stirred by Topher's interruption. "But it's best we team up now and maybe bring whoever doesn't become allied with the Zebras and their alliance can join with us?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Just then, the staff walked in. "Who can tell us where we're going?" asked Don.

"London, England!" Sierra and Topher blurted out, though this time, they didn't glare each other down.

"Very good! Now, the reason we didn't come in right away _this_ time was because since Chris is no longer here, we _are_ allowed to land in London."

* * *

The plane touched down in London, England, and the cast got out. "Welcome campers, to your next challenge," said Hawkeye. "Just like last time, you have to find Jack the Ripper and capture him. And _no_ , finding someone other than him, no matter _who_ it is, will _not_ make you the winner of today's challenge." He then scanned each team and noticed certain members missing. "It appears Tammy, Katie, and Dwayne have already been taken from the Zebras, while Sanders, Cameron, Gerry, and Shawn have been taken from the Rhinoceri. And what better way to start today's challenge with…" The chime sounded again. "Eeyep! Now get to it!"

"No need! Just simply take the guy's clothes off; that's all," said Lorenzo as he undressed the mannequin with no hesitation, finding the clue quickly.

"Lorenzo. You not only blew a chance for this episode to be longer, but you also broke the cardinal rule for this part of the season," said Don. "You openly refused to sing."

"Woah woah, I was just saying it was unnecessary. I mean, it's not _that_ hard to undress the guy, is it?"

"You denied the song when it was presented. That counts as refusing to sing. I'm afraid you are disqualified."

Some gasps sounded on each team. "What?!" He then clapped his hands in frustration and said, "Fuck this shit, man!" Chef walked up to him, strapped him to the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and went flying after three seconds.

In the midst of all that, Geoff, Heather, Ellody, and Ryan of the Zebras were taken, along with Laurie of the Rhinoceri, leaving 21 Rhinoceri and 20 Zebras remaining.

* * *

"What does the clue say?" asked Sam.

"It says 'we be ballin' in Anne Boleyn's room,'" Dawn said with a confused expression.

* * *

"It says 'be ready to bust your butts on the bus," said Sky with an equally confused look on her face.

As if on cue, a double decker bus pulled up to a stop. "Follow that bus!" ordered Tyler. The team jumped on top of the bus and started searching for the Jack the Ripper.

* * *

The Zebras were in Anne Boleyn's room. "Wasn't Jack the Ripper on the bus last time?" asked Heather.

"Maybe they'll shake it up and have him be some other place," said Brody.

"Good point."

"Hey...has anyone seen my girlfriend anywhere?" asked Rock. That prompted everyone else to look around for the rich girl.

"That, is a good question, soldier," said Brick.

"On that note, where's Ernesto?" asked Veronica. Her teammates noticed that he too was missing.

"This is s-starting to get...s-scary," said Jay.

"Don't worry bro! We'll make sure Jack the Ripper shows himself any minute! YO JACK! JACK O LANTERN!" Brody started calling. Jay still didn't look confident.

* * *

"Well, we checked the entire top floor," said Gwen. "Anyone missing?"

"I can't see Tyler," said Courtney.

"Or Abby," tacked on Trent.

"Or Sierra," said Topher.

"Well...looks like we'll have to check downstairs," DJ said nervously before gulping.

* * *

The yellow team was unable to find Jack the Ripper in the room. "Wait, I see another clue!" said Dawn. She read, "Be ready to bust your butts on the bus?" Her confused look came back.

"Huh. Nice alliteration," said Scott. He looked around. "Anyone missing?"

"My sister's missing," stated Amy.

"So's Beardo," said Chet.

"Kitty's not here, either," said Ella. "I do hope they're OK."

"They will. Trust me," said Duncan.

The yellow team left the building to catch a bus of their own.

* * *

The blue team made it to the bottom floor of their bus, losing Dave, Ennui, and Crimson in the process. "The driver!" exclaimed Sky, while pointing at him. Ezekiel tackled him…

"Ah! What the hell, maaaan?!" whined Jordan.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry eh! I thought you were him!"

"Just take this, boy!" The gay intern handed him the next clue.

"Why have a White Castle when you could have a White _Chapel_?" Ezekiel read, and was just as confused as the readers before him.

* * *

The yellow team had hopped on top of a double decker bus of their own, losing Amy, Brody, Veronica, Ella, and Spud in the process. "Anyone see him?" asked Alejandro.

"No!" called Jay.

* * *

The blue team, which had now lost Dara, Junior, and Trent, entered the White Chapel. They saw the front lobby was empty and eerily quiet. A figure could be seen typing on a computer at the front desk, except his back was turned. Before they could confront him, loud barking sounded. The remaining Rhinoceri screamed as one, then they ran out, with DJ grabbing the figure by the neck, issuing a sorry as they left.

"Hey heey, look who brought him back!" said Don, who stood outside the White Chapel. DJ looked at the face and saw he did in fact bring back Jack the Ripper. "Unmask him! See who he is! _If_ it's a he, that is."

DJ unmasked him…

… "Rolf Harris?! Why aren't you still in prison?" asked Don.

"Shush! You must not reveal the surname of a stranger unless the situation calls for a serious emergency!" said a particular son of a shepherd from a classic Cartoon Network show.

"Wait, Rolf from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy?"

"I had gotten rid of my brown skin color and changed the color of my hair follicles to black so those crummy child show companies could hire me! And they _dared_ disrespect my accent! They locked my posterior in the slammer because they think I'm too kind for these kids!"

"Wow. In the UK, no less," said Don. "Well, welcome back Rolf. Nice to see you got your old look back. We'll pay you for your services today later."

* * *

The cast had gathered back to where they started. "Well, in addition to having less people get caught, the Rambunctious Rhinoceri were responsible for capturing Rolf the Pedophile here (Rolf grimaced), so they win!" said Don. The blue team cheered while the yellow team moaned lightly and looked down.

Don turned to the foreigner and said, "Here's 100,000 dollars. You will also be our newest host, just because Hawkeye, Chef, and I have been feeling a little lonely." He held a bag with that much money inside it. We then cut to the winner's briefcase, which currently has 600,000 dollars.

"Rolf is pleased with your offer. Unfortunately, I must reject on the grounds of not accepting foreign currency. However, I do express interest in joining you in your hosting duties."

"Very well then. I could use a shower." Don opened the bag and dropped all the dollars over him. "A _money_ shower, that is!" He then laughed. Once he stopped, he said, "Zebras. You know what to do. Take time to strategize."

* * *

Rock got his team's attention again in economy class. "OK, so after seeing everyone's performance, we are sorry to say three of you can _not_ join our alliance." Everyone gulped and looked nervous. "Tammy, Katie, and Dwayne, I'm sorry, but you got caught before he was even finished explaining the challenge." Tammy looked disappointed while the other two looked offended.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Will there be** _ **any**_ **money left by the time the season ends?**

"How _dare_ he! My _son_ could be a neutral!" said an angry Dwayne. "You know what, I'm voting with them whether they like it or not!"

* * *

Katie growled. "I'll show them I can be useful!"

* * *

Katie entered first class, where the Rhinoceri sat. "Excuse me, but Rock's alliance is planning on teaming up with the neutrals on this team."

"Woah, really?" DJ said excitedly. "Who's in it?"

"Rock, Spud, Chet, Beardo, Taylor, Amy, Sammy, Alejandro, and Heather."

"OK."

When DJ looked away, Topher leaned in to Katie's ear and said, "Don't feel bad about your rejection. _We've_ got room for one more." A smirk emerged on Katie's face.

* * *

The yellow team sat facing the hosts. "Zebras, y'all know what y'all did today. Peanut bags go to...Geoff, Ernesto, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Dawn, Brick, Beardo, Taylor, Brody, Scott, Duncan, Ella, Amy, Rock, Veronica, Kitty, Heather, Sammy, Ellody, and Ryan." They all caught their peanut bags. "Katie, Dwayne, Tammy, you were all among the first to be caught in today's challenge. The two people safe are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Katie and Dwayne." The two caught their peanut bags. Tammy stood up and cried, "Time reversal spell!" and threw confetti in the air. Chef shot an aside glance, then strapped the fat LARPer into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and threw her off the plane. Three seconds later, she was seen flying back up.

The hosts walked up. "How will Rolfy boy here do as host? How will Dwayne do as an undercover accomplice to Rock's alliance after getting denied entry into said alliance? Will Katie get the last laugh on those who denied her? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all four hosts yell.

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
DJ  
Abby**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Katie  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Longer than the last few chapters, and the plot continues to move forward.**

 **Fourth double elimination, and the second one in a row. Lorenzo left because his behavior and Chet's were too similar, and only one of them needed to have a shot at making the merge, and I sensed a bit more potential with Chet. Tammy had no chance of making the merge, and I made the Zebras lose this episode for no reason other than for her to leave. She literally can't go another episode. Also, both of these eliminations bought me a little more time before the merge, so that's good.**

 **Well, Rolf is our fourth host, and the fourth set of $100,000 disappeared as well. I felt like throwing in a new host to keep things fresh, as well as adding in a British reference. Yay me. I didn't feel like adding a new contestant sneaking their way here or bringing back an old contestant because that would only complicate what would otherwise be smooth sailing for the rest of the pre-merge.**

 **I am happy to say I now have** _ **more**_ **than 50 possible OC's for next season (name still unknown), but of course that means there will be a few rejects. It's not gonna be fun for any of us, but it has to be done. I'm still gonna show all of the audition tapes. This is basically gonna prove that not everyone who tries out actually** _ **does**_ **make it in. Please do not be offended if one of the rejects ends up yours.**

 **Now let's meet our next OC, and it's Ray, the Sailor!**

* * *

A short brown haired boy dressed in a blue and white sailor's outfit with black shoes and brown eyes was sitting in the driver's seat of a white motorboat with a blue stripe. He was looking forward, but then looked at the camera, and finally he stood up. "Oh! Hey hey, the name's Ray! Hey, that rhymed! Anyways, I'm getting ready to test out my newest expedition planned today, and I would like to take the time to say I would love to be on your show as it can give me even _more_ boats to add to my vessel. Together, we can do everything we can to save those poor souls on the other side of the bodies of water that stop us!" He then sat back down. "Well, I'm going for my test run now. See you later!" He started up the boat, only for the motor to explode and an alarm to go off with it. "Crap."

* * *

 **Well, that's Ray, the Sailor. Joining for a great cause and full of energy, how will this guy do? Will he sail to great lengths, or will he go overboard? We will have to find out, of course.**

 **Read and review on , and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Ezekiel tackling Jordan, thinking he was Jack the Ripper, followed by Brody's attempt at calling for Jack the Ripper.

"Our campers went across the pond to London, England to find Jack the Ripper!"

The camera shows Lorenzo denying the song and undressing the guard, followed by him reacting to his disqualification.

"Lorenzo however, didn't get to participate, due to refusing the song when it was announced, and he was disqualified," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows DJ grabbing Jack the Ripper by the neck as he and his team flee from angry guard dogs, followed by him unmasking him, revealing Rolf from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.

"The Rhinoceri ended up catching Jack the Ripper, and it was discovered it was really Rolf from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, who had gotten forced plastic surgery to work as some _other_ Rolf who was arrested for doing some not so child-friendly things," said Chef.

The camera shows Tammy reacting to her elimination.

"And when the cows came home, it was chunky Tammy girl who got the heave ho!" said Rolf.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will turn into a dino _soar_ us next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The cast were already gathered in the mess hall. Don asked his usual question of, "Who can tell us today's destination?" Topher raised his hand. "Yes, Topher."

"Athens, Greece, but I meant to ask a question."

"Correct, and what's your question?"

"I would like to use my power to offer a swap."

"Go for it."

"I want Katie on my team, and in return they will get...hmmmmmm…"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Swap is Paws backwards! If you ever need an idea for a new word, just take one that already exists and spell it backwards!**

"I have to make the least suspicious decision. I needed to send one of my own over there, so they could try and get as many Zebras as they can before Rock and his group can get to them."

* * *

"...Abby!" The girl called looked confused. "M-me?"

"Relax." He whispered in her ear something, which gave the girl her smile back. "Oh. OK!" The two girls called swapped teams.

"OK, so Katie is now a Rhinoceri again, while Abby is now a Zebra for the first time," said Don. "We will be landing shortly, so get ready."

* * *

The plane touched down in Athens, Greece. "Welcome to Athens, home of the original Olympics!" said Hawkeye. "Today, we will be recreating the original Olympics as your challenge. Except you won't be competing naked of course."

Rolf's monobrow shot up. "You are defacing an original tradition by not competing in the nude!"

"Oh no, you _can't_ mean—" Chef sighed. "Everybody, take all yo clothes off."

"I'm only 13!" said Junior.

"There shall be no exceptions to today's challenge! Everyone is created equal!" said Rolf.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: So everyone's created as equal signs?**

"Something tells me Rolf was more than just 'too kind' to people," said Junior.

* * *

Everyone had undressed themselves. "OK, so this challenge works in three parts," said Don. "First is the Eurymanthian Boar hunt, then the wrestling match, and finally the hurdles." He turned to the interns and said, release the boar, please!" Lance and Morgan played bugles as Jordan and Millie wheeled in a cage with the same bear with boar teeth from before.

"That is no boar. That is a bear with boar teeth," protested Rolf.

Don sighed. "Wheel the cage back in." The interns moaned as they went moved the cage back.

"I shall provide the boar myself." The tall foreigner went back into the Jumbo Jet and emerged from the back with a real boar.

"Umm…where did you get that?"

"One does not share a secret of his customs."

Don sighed again. "Alright, so all one person on each team has to do is retrieve the medal from the boar, found in the middle of the maze." He put a gold medal on the boar, and he took off inside the maze. Don pulled out his phone. "We've randomized the individuals going, and Gerry and Alejandro will be going first for their teams!" The two males walked inside the maze, a bit nervous.

Don continued. "While they're busy doing that, let's get the second part started, shall we?" He looked over his list again and said, "Sierra and Scott, let's go! Follow me, please."

The scene flashes to the ring, where the two stood on opposite sides. "All you have to do is knock out your opponent, and you win," said Don. He took out his handgun from earlier in the season and fired it. "GO!" Sierra started running at Scott with a battle cry, who simply sidestepped with a look of indifference. Just then, Big Bird came crashing down right in front of her, startling her with a shriek. "It's _good_ to be back from the dead!" He then ran off. Sierra then looked at the camera confused. Scott took the time to deliver two spinning kicks, followed by a flying kick that took Sierra down to the ground. Scott took a victory stance on her.

"And Scott wins this part of the challenge!" said Don. "Let's see how Gerry and Alejandro are doing."

The scene cuts to Gerry and Alejandro screaming, being confronted by the boar. "Take him, I'm not leaving at _this_ age!" Gerry threw a shocked Alejandro at the boar, who proceeded to be mauled as Gerry took the medal and ran off snickering.

The cast saw Gerry run from the maze holding the medal. "Got it!"

"That would make it 1 to 1, then," said Don, who had just returned with Scott and Sierra. "Where's Alejandro though?" As if on cue, a mauled Alejandro was thrown from the inside of the maze. "You don't look so good."

Alejandro had a black (err, _purple_ ) eye, scratches on both sides of his face, and various cuts of differing degrees all over his body. "U...Understatement of the year!"

"BORIS!" called Rolf in anger. The boar in question emerged with an "oh crap" look. "You have not been domesticated enough! You make me look like I come from the land of *does finger and lip thing*!" Boris looked down sad.

"Well, now it's time for our last part of today's challenge, the hurdle jump!" said Don. "We will have Harold go up against Chet!"

The scene flashed to show the two standing before a set of ten hurdles. "Go!" The two started jumping over each hurdle, but Harold succeeded in knocking over the third hurdle. The Zebras started cheering.

"And the Zesty Zebras win!" said Hawkeye. "Rhinoceri, take the time to strategize!"

* * *

The Zebras were in first class. "Scott, since you scored us a point and aren't already a part of the alliance, you're now a part of our alliance!" said Rock. "Who would you like to bring with you?"

"Dawn and Duncan."

"OK then. It makes sense, because the neutrals on the other team are in the minority." Abby smiled to herself.

"But even if you add the neutrals on this team, assuming a neutral gets voted off tonight, we still won't have the combined majority," said Taylor. The smile on Abby disappeared, and her head popped back up. A dark chord sounded as she did.

* * *

The blue team sat facing the hosts. "You kids lost in one of my inspirational pastimes! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" said Rolf. "These packages of nuts go to...Sanders girl, Cameron boy, Devin boy, Tom boy, Trent boy, Ezekiel boy, Ennui boy, Crimson girl, Owen boy, Gerry boy, Sky girl, Noah boy, Junior boy, Dave boy, Katie girl, Tyler boy, Courtney girl, Topher boy, Shawn boy, Gwen girl, Sierra girl, Dara girl, Laurie girl, and Cody boy!" Those called all caught their peanut bags. Harold and DJ sat without them. "Harold boy, you blew up the challenge worse than my Nano blew up the land of *does finger lip thing again* at war decades ago. DJ boy, some citizens think you're a dangerous player in this game of ours. The final package of nuts go to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Harold boy." The skinny nerd caught his bag of peanuts with a smile. "Yes!"

DJ stood up. "Woah woah, _me_ , a _dangerous player_?"

"You told the other team about your alliance," said Katie. "If only your mouth wasn't as big as you are."

"Wha—Katie?! I thought you were nice!"

"I am, but I'm just playing the game and taking control of my own fate here."

DJ sighed. Chef walked over and strapped him into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and pushed him out of the plane. Three seconds later, he could be seen flying back up.

The hosts walked up. "Have the Zebras recruited enough people to join their neutral alliance? Are the contestants ready for the big day tomorrow? I know _you_ guys *points at audience* will know in about a minute or so from now. Join us next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" all four hosts yell.

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 **RAMBUNCTIOUS RHINOCERI:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **ZESTY ZEBRAS:**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Abby  
Beardo  
Taylor  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Not as long as the last chapter, but we've pushed the plot far enough for a special something...a special something we'll get to** _ **after**_ **our traditional second paragraph obituary!**

 **DJ went because as Rolf said, he was a power player, getting Rock and the other Zebras involved, so the warring alliances teamed up to take him down because his social game was too strong. And it was also necessitated for…**

 **...the MERGE! Yep, this was the** _ **last**_ **pre-merge episode. But you all (hopefully) knew that already, what with all my warnings about it ahead of time. Thankfully, I was able to buy enough time to last the entire fourth wave, so just over half the contestants will make the merge (50 out of 90). I hope that's not too much...**

 **Now let's meet our next OC's audition tape, and it's from Judah, the Megalomaniac!**

* * *

A dark red and dark purple bedroom appeared with a brown bed with a matching dark red and goldenrod checkered blanket. A map of the world appeared on the back wall, and a slightly tall Asian boy with a white person's skin color, black eyes, two different sized tufts in his black hair, a very dark gray coat (like Dawn's) with a pale purplish-blue shirt underneath, lighter dark gray pants, silver belt, and dark brownish-green Sperrys appeared standing on the bed.

"I'm Judah, and unlike those other saps who wanna give up their dreams of taking over the world after the age of seven, I _still_ maintain that dream!" He pulled out a dagger. "And I'm gonna start it…" He stabs it on the part of the map where Ontario was. "...HERE! On _your show_!"

"Judah?! I _know_ you did not just stab the wall again!" said a male voice off-screen.

"Uh...ohhhh."

* * *

 **Well, that's Judah, the Megalomaniac. He's obsessed with power, and he's willing to do anything in his umm...power to make sure he has it!**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows the boar (Boris) mauling Alejandro as Gerry makes off with its medal.

"Our campers got greasy in Greece!"

The camera shows Harold knocking over his hurdles while Chet jumps over his.

"Chet's experience in gymnastics combined with Harold's lack thereof helped him bring home the gold for the Zebras!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows DJ reacting to his elimination.

"And in the end, DJ's responsibility in getting the Zebras involved in his alliance led to him getting voted off due to said alliance not having the majority on his team," said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will be sent flying faster than my Nana in the annual human cannonball contest? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Rolf.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

The cast was gathered on the mess hall. "Talk to the others yet?" Rock asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. They said they'll join us, but they looked a bit uneasy. Oh well."

"That's still good. We'll be coming into the merge with the numbers, and that's _exactly_ what I like!"

"What was that M-word you just said, Rock?" Don asked, suddenly popping up between the two.

"Uhh, merge?" Rock said confused.

"Correct! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please?!" Everyone turned to him. "Today, marks a very special point in this competition, for the teams are officially no more! From here on out, it's every man or woman for themselves!"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: That e** _ **merged**_ **out of nowhere!**

"Wait, already?! With more than half of us still in?!" Rock asked shocked.

* * *

"Because of this, we will be flying _back_ to Camp Wawanakwa," said Hawkeye. "Since it's obvious no one really cares about the sleeping arrangements anymore, we'll just let you sleep anywhere."

"OK," Duncan said while eying Courtney and Gwen. Both girls glared at him and moved away from him. His smug smile disappeared.

* * *

The Jumbo Jet touched down at Camp Wawanakwa, and the cast got out. A row of seats behind desks appeared, enough for all 50 to be accommodated. "Welcome to your first challenge as individuals!" said Don. "One by one, you will each get a challenge, as assigned by us. All you have to do is survive your challenge for ten seconds, and then if the next person survives, then you're out, and if they don't, you stay in while _they're_ out. This will work sort of like a duel, or a tournament. Obviously the last person remaining wins immunity." He pulls his phone out again to look at the randomized list. "Devin and Ryan, you're our first duel! Devin, you must survive ten seconds against a bunch of angry turtles being hit with hockey sticks, just like what Duncan went through in season one."

Devin was standing in front of a soccer goal while Rolf stood ten feet away from him. "Prepare to meet your reptilian demise!" cried the foreigner. He started shooting turtles at the boy, with one biting one of his balls and another his dick in just two seconds. "Ah! Uncle," he said.

"And Devin taps out only three seconds in," said Hawkeye. "Ryan, if you can complete your challenge, you move on to the next round." As Devin took his seat and got put in stocks, Hawkeye said, "All you have to do is lift _that_ thing above your head for ten seconds." He was pointing at the same 500 kg weight from the talent show challenge. Ryan gulped. He then walked over to it and attempted to lift it, but ended falling on his back, with the weight being launched into the air, the bar part landing on his forehead. The camera cut to some contestants oohing in pain.

"And neither Devin nor Ryan is able to move on to the next round," said Chef, as Jordan and Lance moved the weight off of him and carried it off the stage. "Tyler and Dave, you are our next duel!" The two boys looked nervous as they got up. "Tyler, all you have to do is be in _that_ pen for ten seconds." He pointed at a cage with a live chicken inside it. Tyler immediately yelped and ran back to his seat to be stocked.

"You would not last in a day in my shed, Tyler boy!" said Rolf. He turned to the shorter of the two boys and said, "Dave boy, you must place your hands in the waters of the septic tank for ten seconds!"

Dave stuttered. He opened the outhouse, squatted down in front of the toilet, and put his hands in, visibly cringing as he does so. "Gross, gross, gross!" he muttered. Eventually, ten seconds passed, and Dave quickly relinquished his hands from the bowl.

"Dave boy, you have done it!" said Rolf. The tall foreigner pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted it in Dave's hands, who started vigorously scrubbing it. He then took his seat.

"So Dave moves on to round two," said Don. "Next we have Ella and Shawn!" The two teens got up and took the stage. "Ella, all you have to do is go inside Rolf's pen and say insulting things to his livestock for ten seconds."

"Oh, that's _horrible_!" she cried.

The scene flashes to a nervous Ella entering Rolf's pen, gathering all of the animals' attention. "Um, you are, uh...beautiful!" She then left the pen and made her way back on stage.

"And Ella is out!" said Hawkeye. He turned to Shawn and said, "And all _you_ gotta do is look at _this_ for—" He never got a chance to finish, as Shawn ran back to his seat to be stocked the second he saw the zombie mask Chris used in the Pahkitew Island intro. "OK then. Heather and Rock, you're up!" The two tall teens stood up, looking a bit nervous. "Heather, I believe you recognize _this_ guy."

 _WELLLLLLL, IT'S THE BIG SHOOOOW!_

Heather gulped. The obese wrestler jumped on top of her before she could get away. "All you have to do is stay under him for ten seconds!" Eventually, Heather did last all ten seconds, and the Big Show got off of her. A traumatized Heather returned to her seat.

"And Heather moves on to round two!" said Hawkeye. "Rock, you have to listen to classical music for ten seconds." He put a pair of headphones on him, and turned the music on. Beethoven's 9th started playing, but an increasingly distressed Rock gave up after five seconds. "Shame, Rock. Go back to your seat please." The rocker returned to his seat to be stocked. Hawkeye looked over the randomized list again and said, "Ezekiel and Sammy, let's go!"

The two teens got up and faced the hosts. "Ezekiel, I believe you have a visitor." Just then, Ezekiel's father returned. "I thought I killed em, eh?!"

"You can't kill me, son!"

"All you gotta do is let him strangle you for ten seconds, and then you move on." The angry father charged at Ezekiel, who shrieked and quickly ran back to his seat to get stocked. The father snapped his fingers in anger. "Damn it!"

"Thanks, Mr. Johnson," said Chef. **[1]** As Ezekiel's father left, he turned to Sammy. "All you gotta do is stand in the splits position for ten seconds."

"Uhh…" Sammy's eyes darted (her) left and she gripped her left elbow.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Split positions are a family's worst nightmare...if you know what I mean!**

" _This_ was why I was never on top of the pyramid," said Sammy.

* * *

Sammy assumed her position, but ended up falling over with only one second to go. "Close, but nope!" The cheerleader got up and sighed, returning to her seat to be stocked.

It was Rolf's turn to look over the list. "Laurie girl and Geoff boy, come to me!" The two teens made their way to the front of the stage. "Laurie girl, we've got quite the show for you." He points to a pack of raw beef being thrown into a pan above an oven, courtesy of Chef. Laurie cringed, but after only four seconds, made a beeline for the beef and gobbled it up whole, creeping Chef out as he witnessed it.

"I suggest you stay out of my shed, Laurie girl!" Rolf said as Laurie went back to her seat and got stocked. Rolf turned to Geoff and said, "Inside the barrel of leeches, Geoff boy!" Morgan pushed the same tub of leeches used in TDI to Geoff, who gulped a little. Geoff stood in the tub, and although he cringed in pain throughout, he was able to stay in all ten seconds. "And Geoff boy moves on to round two!" said Rolf. Geoff smiled, dusted off the leeches, and took his seat back.

"Sanders and Taylor, let's go!" said Don. The two girls looked nervous as they got out of their seats. "Sanders, you must go ten seconds listening to a dial-up modem at full blast!" The black police cadet put in a headset, and ended up lasting just two seconds before taking it off. "That's disappointing. Return to your seat please." Sanders sighed as she returned to her seat to be stocked. Don turned to Taylor and said, "And _you_ , my lady, must step in _that_ for ten seconds." Millie brought out a tub of mud. Taylor went wide-eyed, then when Millie finally stopped pulling, the rich girl said, "Ew, no thanks." and ran back to her seat to be stocked..

"Oh, I _just_ brought this back here!" complained Millie.

"Well, sucks. Also sucks for Taylor, as she is out!" said Don, who could care less. He looked over his list and called out, "Dara and Cameron, let's go!"

And so it went. Dara moved on after successfully belting out a note for ten seconds, while Cameron was only able to take a second inside a tub of spiders.

Courtney and Sam went next. Neither were able to move on, as Courtney could only last three and a half seconds inside a tub of green jello, while Sam screamed and took off his headset only a second after the "Personified Fear" version of the Playstation intro started playing. **[2]**

Scott and Trent went next. Scott wet himself upon seeing Fang, and quickly ran back to his seat to be stocked, while Trent was successfully able to jump over the row of skunks that had doomed him in the first season, allowing him to move on.

Kitty and Brody were up next. Kitty had to listen to out of tune violins, but cried uncle and started kicking her feet around with only half a second left, while Brody could only take six seconds of several buckets of ice being dropped on him.

Beardo and Ernesto went up next. While Beardo was able to take ten seconds of record scratches, Ernesto's ability to block ten seconds of penalty kicks eliminated Beardo and kept Ernesto in.

Duncan and Gwen were next. "And have we got a special one here!" said Hawkeye. "You will try and pin the other into submission for ten seconds!"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll go easy on you," said Duncan. Gwen of course, was having none of that. She quickly tripped Duncan and pinned him down for ten seconds with his legs wrapped around her neck.

"And Gwen moves on to round two!" said Hawkeye. Gwen smirked while Duncan moved back to his seat to get stocked.

"Harold and Sierra, y'all are up!" said Chef.

Harold was able to fight off ninjas for ten seconds. In fact, he actually knocked them all out with flying kicks, or as he called them, "mad skills." Sierra however, was only able to take just under five seconds of watching a compilation of Cody getting injured outside of Total Drama.

Tom and Jay went next. Tom only went three seconds wearing plaid before ripping it off in terror and disgust. Jay was unable to listen to the Emergency Alert System sound after the first burst. "Guess our neighbors are more evil than I thought," said Don.

Junior and Noah were next. Junior was able to take being kissed for ten seconds by Jordan, but was out because Noah could take being in a tub of eels for ten seconds.

Katie and Amy went next, and Katie moved on after wearing the same bad haircut wig Lindsay and Sadie wore in TDI, while Amy refused to have her hair shaved (really a wig thick enough for her actual hair to not be affected).

Topher and Sky followed, with Sky barely able to finish a ten second video of cheating while Topher could only take a second at most of his hair being touched.

Cody was able to take ten seconds of him in the shower naked appearing on screen, while Ennui got out with one second left of watching the part of Inside Out where Bing Bong sacrifices himself.

Gerry moved on after holding onto a zipline fifty feet up, while Owen gave up four seconds into being on top of the Jumbo Jet that same height up.

Dawn refused to let a dog (Mr. Pickles) fuck her vagina, let alone ten seconds, while Abby ran back to her seat to be stocked upon seeing a bear (she had to accept a literal bear hug for ten seconds).

Dwayne couldn't touch a cactus for ten seconds, recoiling almost a second after touching it, while Chet could only take a second and a half of microphone feedback.

Ellody was able to solve a 3x3 Rubik's cube just before her ten seconds ran out, while Veronica could only take three seconds of looking at a photo of her latest ex, Mark, before snapping and ripping the photo in half.

Alejandro was unable to keep down a ghost chili pepper, while Crimson couldn't handle the part of Toy Story 3 where the toys are about to go into the incinerator.

Finally, Brick could only take a second inside the outhouse with the lights all off, while Spud could only go five and a half seconds looking at a box of chocolate Oinkees before succumbing to temptation and eating the contents inside.

Don took to the stage to recap. "Well, 14 of you are left standing after the first round, and that is Dave, Heather, Geoff, Dara, Trent, Ernesto, Gwen, Harold, Noah, Katie, Sky, Cody, Gerry, and Ellody!" He then continued with, "The challenge will continue to operate under the same rules, so Dave and Heather, you're our first match!" The two teens called made their way back down. "Dave, you must stick your hands in _that_!" An irritated Millie brought back the tub of mud. Dave sniffed, then recoiled in disgust. "I don't think that's mud," he said.

"Alright, you got me," said Don.

"Ewww!" Dave quickly ran back to his seat to get stocked.

"Oh, are you _serious_?!" cried Millie as she had to bring the tub back off stage. After that, Don turned his attention to Heather. "Now we've got something _else_ for you, Heather!" Just then, Owen and Spud's stocks came undone, and the two ran and dogpiled Heather. She started screaming and flailing her limbs around only two and a half seconds later.

"Alright, that's it for Heather! Thanks boys," said Don. The three returned to their seats to get stocked.

"Geoff and Dara, you're up!" said Hawkeye. The two teens got up from their seats. "Geoff, you must survive falling skateboards for ten seconds!"

"Oh ho ho Goh hoh hod dude!" cried Geoff. Just then, orange and white striped skateboards fell from the top of the screen. He ended up calling uncle a second and a half later.

"That's disappointing dude," said Hawkeye. "Back to your seat please." The surfer dude went back to his seat to get stocked. The superhero turned to Dara and said, "You must get shot at by my arrows for ten seconds." The pushover gulped as Hawkeye got out his bow and started shooting arrows at her rapid-fire. She gave up after four and a half seconds. She returned to her seat and got bound in stocks.

Trent and Ernesto were called next. Trent was only a tenth of a second away from ten seconds of progressively more out of tune guitar playing, while Ernesto was able to sit through ten seconds worth of booing and referee whistles blowing, though he looked very uncomfortable.

Gwen was only able to take two seconds of _newer_ age music, while Harold took down Chef dressed as a samurai without batting an eyelid.

Noah was able to belt out the order of the deaths of the characters in the Diary of Anne Frank, while Katie ran away screaming from a Scream mask (which she had to wear for ten seconds).

Sky couldn't take ten seconds of the interns hurling insults at her, while Cody ran back to his seat and got stocked before Chef could kiss him. "OK, that's just not fair; _I_ didn't get the big scary guy," said Junior.

Gerry had to serve rapid-fire tennis balls courtesy of Jordan for ten seconds, but the last one served caused him to trip and fall on his back with a crack. Don winced as the white-haired rival cried out in pain.

Ellody was unable to finish the 4x4 Rubik's cube in ten seconds, although she was close. She slammed the cube down and yelled "DAMMIT!" before going back to get stocked, not realizing what she just did actually solved it.

The scene flashes to Ernesto, Harold, and Noah standing in the front of the stage. "You three are wonderful gentlemen so far," said Rolf. "Now we shall test who is truly the manliest of the mankind! You shall run around the woods on the heels of my flock and the creatures of the wild!" The three boys shivered in fear. It didn't take a formal vocabulary translator to figure out that last part meant the Wild Things. Just then, they and Rolf's entire livestock gave chase to the three boys, who took off screaming.

The three boys ran into the woods with the livestock and the Wild Things chasing after them. Victor (the goat) started pecking at Noah's head, causing him to yell out, but he stayed running.

Victor pecked at Harold's back, which distracted him, causing him to drown in the mob of wildlife.

As Ernesto and Noah continued to run, Victor pecked at the back of Ernesto's waist, causing him to trip and fall out of his pants. Although he kept running, the fall allowed the Killer to lunge and successfully tackle him, ending the challenge.

The boys and the horde returned, with said horde lifting Noah up in victory. "And Noah wins individual immunity!" said Don. The other contestants gave him a round of applause, with a couple of hoots thrown in. "Take time to strategize and discuss votes, and meet us back here in ten."

* * *

The 50 campers sat around the campfire, where a TV monitor was set up. "Maggots, you've cast your votes, and true to the first season, we'll air everyone's laundry." He took out a remote and pressed the play button on it.

* * *

Rock appeared. "You know, I've got a good feeling about this. We're going into the merge with numbers, it feels good. I just don't know who to vote for. I guess Topher. Sorry."

* * *

Topher looked at Abby, who had her fingers crossed.

* * *

"Well Taylor, I think you're chill and all, but that girl Abby asked if I could vote with her, and I heard she's that really friendly girl. No hard feelings, man," said Geoff.

* * *

Rock, then Taylor, then Chet, then Beardo, and then the other neutrals all gasped. Dark smiles started appearing on some faces of the anti-neutrals. "Who knows, maybe it's just one?" said Rock.

* * *

"Uh, I have to go with Abby on this one. Rock is nice, but he hadn't told me I was a part of his alliance until after Abby talked to me, so I have to vote against Taylor. Sorry!" said Kitty.

* * *

Taylor gasped, then buried her head in her hands while sniffling.

* * *

"I'm sorry Taylor, but I already made an agreement with Abby," said Veronica.

* * *

By now Taylor was crying. Rock looked heartbroken.

* * *

"I apologize Taylor, but I made a commitment with Abby and I cannot go back on my word," said Ernesto.

* * *

Rock put his left arm around Taylor, who kept crying, as one by one, the other Zebras they hadn't already talked to (Brody, Sam, Jay, Brick, Ellody, Ryan, and Ella) voted for his girlfriend. Then came some predictable votes, with neutrals and anti-neutrals voting against each other. Eventually, Chef turned off the monitor. "Sorry Taylor. You've...been eliminated," he said, a bit sad himself.

Taylor was sobbing. "Oh hoh ho hohh, I can't believe it! We were betrayed!" Abby looked very sad and regretful. Taylor covered her face. "I don't wanna look at anyone! Please just blast me off this place."

Chef walked over to her, strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and three seconds later, she went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Will Abby be able to handle balancing strategy and being a sweet girl at the same time? How will the neutrals do now that they've lost their numbers advantage? Tune in next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

* * *

 **[1] I just give people last names, like here for instance.**

 **[2] Look it up on YouTube. It's basically the sound they play on the black screen with the PlayStation logo on top with the most "musical" part of the sound missing, giving it a more chilling sound.**

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 ***MERGE***

 **#50: Taylor**

 **STILL IN:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Chet  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Abby  
Beardo  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

 **...aaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Almost two weeks since the last update, but as promised, it is now out!**

 **Taylor went because we've left the pre-merge with a bang, and we're gonna come into the post-merge with another bang here. Rock seems to be shaping up to be the main protagonist, at least as far as the neutrals go (but time will tell if that holds up for the whole story, too), so it was time for the second in command to go.**

 **Turns out the neutrals' confidence got misplaced, as Abby managed to get the last eleven onto the anti-neutrals' side before they could talk them out of it. Now how are they supposed to get out of the game alive?**

 **Now let's meet our next auditionee, and we have Nick, the Italian Charmer!**

 ***STATIC***

The camera cut to a school hallway. Leaning against a set of lockers was a tall tan boy with black hair in a ponytail, round green eyes, a pink locket around his neck, a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and white New Balance shoes with dark gray N marks on them. "S'up, the name's Nick, one of the most popular guys here at Rosedale High School and the son of the principal here at this school. I'm not like those other popular and/or handsome guys; I'm genuinely nice, and I'm also athletic, a good cook, and always loyal to my team." He then pointed at the camera and said, "And all the liars, cheaters, and manipulators better watch out, because I'll be coming for you guys first and foremost." He then winked at the camera and said, "Bye!"

 ***STATIC***

 **Well, that's Nick. Basically Alejandro without the evil intentions, he's here to prove not all pretty boys are evil. Now what was that about a pink locket…? Also, Liz the Sweet Writer owns him, so credit to her.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Don announcing the merging of the teams, followed by Ryan failing to lift up a 500 kg weight.

"Our teams dissolved, leaving it every man and woman for themselves."

The camera shows Katie running away from a Scream mask, followed by Gerry getting tripped by a tennis ball, and finally Devin getting chomped in the privates by three turtles.

"Our campers had to go through multiple rounds of ten-second tortures," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Rolf explaining the final round of the challenge to Ernesto, Harold, and Noah, followed by the three running away from Rolf's flock and the Wild Things.

"Eventually, only Ernesto, Harold, and Noah were left standing, leaving them on a chase around the woods of the island," said Chef.

The camera shows Harold and Ernesto getting drowned in the horde, followed by said horde returning to the campgrounds with Noah being raised in triumph.

"And when the cows came home, so did Noah to claim his medal of honor!" said Rolf.

The camera shows the neutrals gasping, followed by Rock consoling a crying Taylor.

"And in the end, despite believing their last eleven former teammates would side with them, the neutrals were blindsided when they revealed they had already chosen to vote with the anti-neutrals, with Taylor paying the price," said Don.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will reach out and touch faith next? **[1]** Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" said Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" said Chef.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

*cue intro*

* * *

Rock sat with Spud, Chet, and Beardo in one of the bedrooms. "I-I-I-I can't believe it man. Taylor asked them and everything. What are we gonna do?"

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," said Chet.

"We are _not_ teaming up with the anti-neutrals. But we _will_ find a way out alive. Wait, that's it! We'll ask Dwayne to team up with us!"

"Nah bro, I asked him after the ceremony, and he said he _did_ vote with us." Rock's eyebrows shot up at the stepbrother's statement. "We'd still be in the minority either way. We _could_ get an anti-neutral to lose on an instant elimination challenge."

"True, but I'm not one for _sabotage_."

"There's no need to sabotage, man. Just let it happen."

"But that doesn't explain the next two challenges, which have vote offs. We're currently at a 26-23 deficit."

* * *

Topher's group sat together in another room. "Well done, gang. I told y'all we'd get the numbers back someway somehow." He then noticed Abby sitting uncomfortably. "Something wrong?"

"Uhh, no. I just thought it was a bit sad to see Taylor go, because…" Topher leaned in a bit, suspicious. "...I thought she'd be pretty chill."

"Abby honey, we need to teach you to stand up for yourself. This isn't all about friendship. It requires strategy as well. If all goes well, you'll still _have_ your friends after this contest." Abby still looked nervous.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: What if it were the Friendship Games? [2]**

"I feel bad for turning Taylor's teammates against her," said Abby. "But I guess Topher's right. I mean, this is _his_ alliance, not mine."

* * *

The cast was now in the mess hall. "Alright campers, our next challenge would be the key scavenger hunt, but we have 49 of you and only so many possible places to put keys, so we are going to skip that one. Instead, today will be the hide and seek challenge! You will have ten minutes to find a hiding spot. We've set up a lifeguard chair by the lake, and that will be home base. If you get blasted, you will then have to help Chef find the other campers. Everyone good?" After there were no questions or objections, he said, "Go!" The campers promptly ran out of the mess hall to find their hiding spots. Ten minutes later, Chef left the mess hall with his paintball gun, not noticing Dave wedged behind the wide-open door leading out of it.

Chef left the mess hall, and he turned and saw Spud sitting on the lifeguard chair by the lake. The cook moaned to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose before running in a different direction.

The chef started running through the woods, not noticing Shawn blended in with the trees just like he was in Pahkitew Island. Sky and Ezekiel were hidden among the leaves of the tree, also avoiding getting caught.

An hour later, an exhausted Chef came back to the mess hall and cried, "Maybe y'all can get off yo asses and help me find those spoiled brats!"

"You _seriously_ didn't catch anyone?!" cried Don.

"You bring great shame Chef boy!" said Rolf.

"Yeah, what he said," agreed Hawkeye.

"GET UP AND HELP ME!" screamed Chef, jumping up and down twice, the ground rumbling each time. Panicked, the other three hosts got up and left the mess hall to assist Chef. They turned and saw Spud sitting on the lifeguard chair. "Damn it, I _knew_ there'd be a loophole somewhere!" cried Don. "Now _everybody's_ gonna get to the chair!"

As if on cue, the contestants emerged from where they hid and made a dash for the chair. "Oh no they don't," said Chef. He started firing his paintball gun, and Ezekiel was shot after grabbing Dave. He threw the blind boy at Sky, who got shot next. She threw him to Tyler, who got shot as well. He ended up throwing him onto Spud's lap.

"Wait, give the gun to me!" said Hawkeye. Chef, knowing the superhero's marksmanship, complied. Hawkeye quickly took out Veronica, Beardo, and Jay, but it was too late. Everyone else succeeded in touching the chair.

Don groaned in frustration. "Alright, new challenge! Those of you who made it without getting shot, come with us!"

The scene flashed to the remaining 43 facing the hosts, who stood in front of the mess hall entrance. "You will now participate in the bicycle race around the island," said Don. "This challenge works just like in canon, with two rounds. The last person to cross the finish line in the second round gets eliminated."

"Then what's the point of this challenge? I could say, 'I'm not gonna participate,' and I would be safe!" said Scott.

"True...which is why if you don't finish the second race, you're up for elimination!" said Don. The camera cut to some shocked campers as he said, "Yep! It's a double elimination today!" The camera cut back to him as he said, "You have thirty minutes to build your bikes, but first, who is willing to sit out at the cost of being up for elimination?" The anti-neutrals all raised their hands, prompting the neutrals to not dare raise theirs. One anti-neutral however, was also not raising his hand. The other anti-neutrals looked at Topher like he was crazy, but all he did was make an "OK" hand gesture.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Once again, OK and KO, two completely different things, are spelled backwards! Don't you just love simple etymology?**

"We can't have _all_ of us sitting out. At least _one_ of us needs to still participate; otherwise, that makes us all bigger targets."

* * *

"Alright, so Harold, Tom, Owen, Noah, Dave, Katie, Sierra, Dara, Laurie, Cody, Geoff, Ernesto, Sam, Brick, Abby, Brody, Ella, Kitty, Ellody, and Ryan have volunteered to forfeit," said Don. You guys will be "That means Sanders, Cameron, Devin, Trent, Ennui, Crimson, Gerry, Junior, Courtney, Topher, Shawn, Gwen, Chet, Spud, Alejandro, Dawn, Scott, Duncan, Rock, Amy, Dwayne, Heather, and Sammy will be participating," said Don. "You have one hour to build your bikes, starting NOW! Let's go!"

The 23 remaining contestants got to work on building their bikes. "These bikes have got to kick butt guys, if we want to ensure Topher loses!" said Chet, who was building a light purplish gray bike.

"We'd still be in the minority, dude. We'd be going into the vote off 25-23," reminded Rock, who was building a dark purplish gray one.

"Not if we all cross the finish line first!" said Chet. "We'd all be immune, making us 24-23, and the next challenge is another elimination challenge, tying us, and then we have a chance to be in the majority with two successive vote-offs!"

"Oh yeah, that's a good point!" As the two bandmates turned their attention back on their bikes, Topher shot a look at both of them before closing his eyes and shaking his head before getting back to work on his dark turquoise one.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: How can bikes kick butt? Do you kick a bike onto someone else's butt? Does the bike itself have to do the kicking?**

"I'm not gonna bother asking how dumb they think I am, because they'll find out soon enough," said Topher.

* * *

An hour later, the bikes had been built. In addition to the three aforementioned bikes, Sanders had a dark blue bike, Cameron had a dark red unicycle with a bright yellow seat, Devin had a light blue (but not cyan) and jade bike with white wheel rims, Trent had a brownish-orange one, Ennui and Crimson had matching dark red and black ones, with Ennui having black tire rims and Crimson having white ones, Gerry had a dark gray power scooter, Junior had a dark red bike, Courtney had a gray one with a white seat and white tire rims, Shawn had a scarlet one with white tire rims, Gwen had a dark teal and black one with a white seat, Spud had a wooden motorbike with a skull in the front, Alejandro had a black motorcycle, Dawn had a dark green and light blue (almost cyan) bike, Scott a white and dark orange one, Duncan a gunmetal and green one, Amy and Sammy had matching red and white ones with white seats, with Sammy's having white tire rims as well, Dwayne had a white and yellow one with white tire rims, and Heather had a glittery purple one with white tire rims and a white seat.

"You have done well designing your vehicular devices," said Rolf. "Now we shall conduct a test. This will be test number one. Anyone who crosses the finish line moves on to test number two. Got it?" The cast nodded, though they were a little put off by Rolf's vocabulary. "Go, you young boys and girls! Go, go, go!"

The 23 competitors took off, with Gerry shoving Rolf down and saying, "That's for calling me young!"

"Obviously, you've never heard of being 'young at heart,'" said Dwayne, who was neck and neck with Gerry.

"Ah, I just let my heart and everything grow old," said Gerry.

8 km around the 20 km course, Rock's front wheel caught against a stray flat rock that caused him to go flying and the rest of the bike to detach from the front wheel. Rock could only watch as the front wheel rolled back the way he came, tripping Sanders off her ride (which fell on top of her) and her back wheel to pop off and lie flat on the ground. "Sorry about that!" Rock called out. He got a thumbs up from Sanders in return (her arm being the only thing shown on screen).

Eventually, the other 21 racers crossed the finish line. "Well, you only managed to lose two people," said Hawkeye. "Now it's time for the lap that matters. Whoever crosses the finish line last will be eliminated right away, and anyone else who fails to cross the finish line will be eligible for tonight's elimination." He took out his crossbow and asked, "Is everyone ready?" Everyone entered ready positions with determined glares on their faces. Hawkeye shot an arrow and said, "GO!" The racers quickly took off, with a cry of "Go, go go go!" from Amy and "Move it!" from Dwayne. The neutrals were very determined to make sure Topher ended up last.

Eventually, Gerry managed to cross the finish line. "Oh, and Gerry wins it for the oldies! OOF!" Gerry was pushed down by Spud wheeling in on his bike. "FREEDOOOOM!" he cried without bothering to stop.

Shawn crossed the finish line cheering with his arms up, followed by Gwen and Courtney giggling together, then Duncan glaring at the two with his arms crossed, then Ennui and Crimson with their trademark lack of emotion or reaction, then Alejandro, Scott, and Dawn crossed, followed by Devin, Trent, and Cameron, then Dwayne and Junior, then Amy and Sammy, and finally Heather.

"Well, only Chet and Topher haven't crossed yet," said Chef. "One of them's about to be headed home." The camera cut to the cast, who looked on nervously, as Chef asked, "But the question is, who?"

The camera cut to the other side of the finish line. Just then, cheering could be heard as Chet wheeled his way in, hooting and raising his right arm in victory. The neutrals clapped for their alliance member.

The camera cut back to the shot of the finish line, and just then, Topher appeared wheeling in. "And it looks like Topher's—"

"Not going anywhere," Topher cut off Don's statement. He stopped six feet short of the finish line, got off his bike, and pushed it down to the ground. "See, look! I didn't cross the finish line, and I'm not going to, ergo, I'm safe from automatic elimination."

"He's right. Chet, I'm afraid you must go," said Don.

"No!" cried Rock. "No, no!" He then got on his knees and raised his fists in the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He pounded his fists into the ground. "Dammit!"

Chet sighed. "I'm sorry Rock." He then turned to the other neutrals and said, "And I'm sorry everyone else."

"No. No harm dude. That was a good strategy. And only two of us failed to make it all the way to the end." He then sighed and said, "Even though it was _my_ fault," he said.

"I won't hold it against you," said Sanders.

Chef walked over to Chet, strapped him into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and three seconds later, he went flying. Don then said, "Cameron, Devin, Trent, Ennui, Crimson, Gerry, Junior, Courtney, Topher, Shawn, Gwen, Spud, Alejandro, Dawn, Scott, Duncan, Amy, Dwayne, Heather, and Sammy, you are safe. You may head down to the elimination ceremony to watch the upcoming vote-off. Those called left. "The rest of you. Take ten minutes to strategize, and we'll see you there."

The scene flashed to Rock, Sanders, and the anti-neutrals sitting in the mess hall. "Who goes?" asked Ryan.

"Rock's bike broke and Sanders got trapped in it, so I say Rock leaves," said Topher.

"But he's suffered enough; give him a break!" protested Abby.

"Enough? He still has Beardo and Spud for crying out loud! And he's obviously running the neutral alliance!"

"I'm not gonna deny it; I _have_ been in control of my alliance," admitted Rock.

"I like the honesty," said Ernesto. "But sadly, I have already agreed to vote with Topher's side. I'm sure Abby will tell you all about it."

Abby looked unsure. "Uhhh, yeah."

"So we have our decision?" asked Gwen. The campers nodded, then left.

As they went outside, Abby walked slow enough to meet up with Rock. "I wanna quit," she said.

"What?!" cried the rocker.

"I don't wanna vote against you or Sanders, but I don't want to vote against any of my alliance either. I hope this gives you a chance down the road."

"Oh...kaaay?"

* * *

The cast sat around the campfire. "Well all, you've cast your votes, you all know what's about to happen," said Hawkeye.

"Wait!" said Abby.

"What?"

"I'd like to quit." Several gasps sounded, and Topher's eyes went wide.

"OK then. I bet _nobody_ knew what was about to happen then."

Abby stood up and let Chef strap her into the Fireworks of Shame, light the fuse, and go flying three seconds later.

The hosts walked up. "That was less climactic than the valleys in my country!" said Rolf. "Will Rock boy get his way in the end? Shall there be any more loopholes we speak of?" The other three hosts shook their heads with worried looks as he asked that. "Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Rolf.

"DRAMA!" yelled Chef.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

* * *

 **[1] Depeche Mode reference, anyone?**

 **[2] MLP reference, anyone?**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 ***MERGE***

 **#50: Taylor**

 **#49: Chet**

 **#48: Abby (QUIT)**

 **STILL IN:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Gwen  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Beardo  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

* * *

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! I apologize for another long update, but I** _ **did**_ **warn you…**

 **Another double elimination! I felt I managed to give Chet enough development to establish him as a loyal friend, so it was time he went. Abby's personality ended up being her downfall. Think of Zoey without her Mary Sue status. I** _ **could've**_ **made her get a chance to learn to stand up for herself, but with the scenario we got after the challenge, there was no other option, and so she's the third of my six OCs to be cut. Keep in mind 50 of these 90 people get another chance.**

 **At this point, it seems like Rock is the main protagonist and Topher the main antagonist. Unlike most stories, where the characters' roles come from the writer's opinions on them, how I treat characters in this story do** _ **not**_ **come from my personal opinion (I personally like both characters, for starters).**

 **Rock continues to be in the minority, but Topher's side takes a hit due to one of his dragons, Abby, quitting. The next episode will be another automatic elimination episode, due to the challenge used. Speaking of which, I ended up skipping the Search and Do Not Destroy challenge because there could only be so many potential hiding spots I could use, plus unlike the Hide and Be Sneaky challenge, it involves every camper finding their hiding spot, whereas it's more of a formality statement in Hide and Be Sneaky's challenge.**

 **Now it's time for our next OC's audition tape, and it's Dwight, the Autistic!**

* * *

 ***STATIC***

A blue and white bedroom appeared, with a brown wooden bed with a black and white checkered pattern blanket. A sort of short boy with dirty blonde hair flowing in opposite directions away from each other stood in the front. He wore a blue-gray shirt, gray shorts, and black and yellow Sketchers tennis shoes.

"H-hi, I'm Dwight," he said while waving his hand awkwardly. "I uh, h-have Autism. I can't believe no one with Autism ever appeared on the show, so I am here to break boundaries and make a good social game." He waved his hand awkwardly again and said, "B-bye."

 ***STATIC***

* * *

 **Well, that's Dwight, the Autistic. This one I recommended myself, just like all the audition tapes before Zack. We have eight male characters left (five of which are quintuplets) before we start the females.**

 **Also, due to one of the users responsible for requesting me characters becoming inactive, I have opened up two spots for female OC's, so if you wish to request a female OC (or two) feel free to do so.**

 **As always, read and review on here, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Dave being tossed into the lifeguard chair that Spud was sitting in by Ezekiel, Sky, and Tyler while the three get shot.

"Our campers _were_ to participate in our hide and seek challenge, but due to loophole abuse, we had to use a second challenge."

The camera shows the anti-neutrals sans Topher raising their hands, followed by Rock tripping over a rock, causing the front wheel of his bike to roll off and knock Sanders off hers.

"There _were_ loopholes in the next one, but we at least tried to patch it up by making those who don't finish the race be up for an elimination," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Chet crossing the finish line, followed by Topher getting off his bike and declaring his intention on not finishing the race.

"Chet was the first to be eliminated after Topher was still able to find a loophole in the challenge that kept him from being eliminated," said Chef.

The camera shows Abby telling Rock she wants to quit, followed by her announcing her quitting at the elimination ceremony.

"Abby girl followed him out by quitting at the elimination ceremony," said Rolf.

The camera cut to the hosts. "Who will kiss the sky next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

*cue intro*

The neutrals were grouped at one table, and the anti-neutrals at the other. The staff walked in. "You know what I just realized?" asked Don.

"What?" asked Geoff.

"We forgot to give Rolf an idol. Any suggestions, anyone?"

"See them bitches undress?" suggested Lance.

"Free victory!" Spud suddenly said.

"Automatically eliminate someone?" suggested Rock.

"Get my eyesight back?" asked Dave.

"Bring someone back in the competition?" inquired Tyler.

"Motherfuck no, in your wildest dreams, that's what the Hawkeye idol does, we'll let Jordan give you a visual prosthesis, and yes! The Rolf idol lets you bring someone of your choice back into the competition. However, there is a twist. You can _not_ bring back any one of the five most recently eliminated campers, so if you were to use it right now, you wouldn't be able to bring back Tammy, DJ, Taylor, Chet, or Abby. Now, let's run through today's challenge. It is of course, the hook line and screamer challenge, so here's what's gonna happen. You must survive the day avoiding getting caught by _not_ just the killer, but _all_ of these guys. Or, taking down all of said guys before the day is over; whichever comes first." At that moment, Don signaled to the door, revealing the Wild Things standing outside. The campers gulped and went wide-eyed. "Whoever has the worst performance in this challenge gets eliminated. Good luck!" The staff walked out, and the Wild Things came charging in, and the campers ran away from them screaming.

The 47 campers were in the kitchen sitting, while the Wild Things stood at the counter, which they didn't notice. "Now what do we do?" asked Katie.

"Don't go outside; they're going to send some of their own outside to ambush us," said Gwen.

"Soooo, stay here?" The BFFFL got a nod in return.

Suddenly, Gwen felt herself be picked up. "Don't try to be funny, Duncan."

"But, I'm right here!" Gwen turned and saw Duncan sitting in one of the corners. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the Killer was actually holding her. She screamed, and the Killer tossed her out of the mess hall.

"You think maybe they were eavesdropping on us, eh?" suggested Ezekiel.

"He's right. We can't stay here if we want to make progress," said Sky. "Let's move out. I'll carry Dave this time."

The scene flashed to the 46 campers running into the mess hall and stopping, then noticing the Wild Things had left. "Now what?" asked Tyler.

Without saying a word, Duncan made his way to the exit, with the others hesitantly following him. When the regular bear came out of one of the bushes, Duncan slapped it to the ground, knocking it out cold. "One down, six to go," he said. He then left to go to the back, with the others following him.

The scene flashed to them arriving at the back, where Duncan is seen pointing, and Sanders, Harold, and Shawn take out Robo Scuba Bear, the yeti, and the Chris robot. "All that's left is the Killer, the intern, and the eskimo," said Shawn.

Just then, a scream sounded. The killer had grabbed Junior by the throat and flung him over the building. "Junior!" cried Dwayne. He then turned to the Killer and growled. The Killer gulped and went wide eyed. Dwayne lunged at him, only for the eskimo to step in and knock him out with one punch. The trio then fled.

"Try the beach maybe?" offered Brody.

"Sounds reasonable to me," said Geoff. "Let's go dudes!"

The scene flashed to the 44 arriving at the beach and seeing the three Wild Things sitting in lounge chairs. Sam ran in with a battle cry, lunging and strangling the generic intern, taking him out. The other two got up and ran, with the contestants chasing after them. (Sky saying, "Go go go!")

The chase ended up taking them to the woods. "W-w-where did they go?" Jay asked nervously. Everyone looked around.

Suddenly, the eskimo and the Killer jumped out of stray bushes off-screen and captured Sierra and Veronica.

"NO!" their boyfriends cried.

After the girls' screams disappeared, the remaining 42 stood there. "Where else could we possibly check?" asked Alejandro.

"Boney Island maybe?" asked Tom.

"I'm not going back there!" said Ezekiel, recalling his time spent at the ironically named Fun Zone. "Yeah I had fun there when I was a mutant, but after I got the proper treatment, I saw why everyone hated being there in All-Stars, eh!"

"I don't blame him, but if we run to see the lake, we can see if they're paddling or not to see if we _have_ to go there!" said Courtney.

The cast promptly ran back out of the woods the way they came. The scene flashed to show the lake was empty. "Well, that answers _that_ question," said Scott.

"You don't think they're in our _rooms_ , are they?" Amy asked, getting worried and disgusted at the thought.

"How about all the girls check," said Trent. All the girls and Duncan started for the girls' rooms. Trent cleared his throat and said louder, " _All the_ _ **girls**_ _check_." Duncan stopped and snapped his fingers in frustration.

The scene flashed to the girls walking through the girls' hall when Courtney turned and saw the Killer going through an underwear drawer. "AHH!" the CIT said angrily. The Killer stopped, and his attempt to leave the room failed, as Courtney pounced on him and sent him out of commission. "That's for Gwen!" she cried.

In a nearby room, the eskimo heard the commotion and promptly bolted out of a back window.

The scene flashed to the characters standing outside. "We haven't checked the hosts' mansion yet!" said Dawn. The cast ran and followed her lead. Dawn ended up setting off an alarm when she entered however, and the scene cut to the eskimo, who was hiding in the bedroom, bolting out once more. Scott glared at her while Dawn said embarrassed, "Me and my impulses."

Just then, spraying could be heard. The camera cut to Dara spraying it in the doorway, revealing red lasers in different zig-zags.

"Where did you get that?" asked Heather.

"Under the bush…"

"Well, he wouldn't be in there anymore," said Noah. "What place _haven't_ we checked? Besides Boney Island and the confessional?"

"Look!" pointed Owen. The eskimo had boarded the motorboat used for the Boat of Losers.

"I am afraid, you are too late," said Don's voice. The cast turned around and saw the hosts standing behind them. "You still did a pretty decent job, finding all but _one_ of them, but now the challenge must come to an end, for it is now getting dark."

The campers looked up and saw the sun was setting. "Time flies when you're engaged," said Gerry.

"Before we go, I'd like to borrow Dave so we can take him to Jordan and give him a visual prosthesis. We'd like for him to have his eyesight back," said Chef. Sky walked up with Dave and handed him over to Chef, who walked off with a thank you.

The scene flashed to the elimination ceremony. "Well, since not all of the Wild Things were captured, the challenge winner will be based off of challenge performance. The winner gets an advantage in the next challenge, and that person is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Duncan!"

"Yes!" cheered the punk. Courtney facepalmed angrily.

"And the person with the _worst_ performance, getting eliminated is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Gwen!" Gwen stood up, defeated. Courtney double facepalmed, her eyebrows now pointing up.

"Guess I should've kept my mouth shut at the beginning," said Gwen.

"Don't sweat it; I kicked that killer's butt after what he did to you," Courtney said, hugging her BFF.

Gwen smiled and said, "Thanks Courtney."

After that was finished, Chef walked up to Gwen, strapped her into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and three seconds later, she went flying. Gwen waved to the remaining campers as she blasted off, with everyone waving back. The camera cut to Rock waving halfheartedly with a frown, then turning to his alliance members nearby and saying, "Dudes, that was one of _us_ gone."

 **CONFESSIONAL: Better than being brokenhearted...I guess?**

"Dammit, that was an opportunity for an anti-neutral to go, and it ended up being _another_ neutral! Now we have two vote-offs before we can go back to having automatic eliminations!" said Rock. "Now I'm _really_ gonna need that Rolf idol."

 ***STATIC***

The hosts walked up. "Will our next episode be longer? Will we have more questions to ask? How will Dave do now that he has his eyesight back? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DRAMA!" yelled Rolf.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 ***MERGE***

 **#50: Taylor**

 **#49: Chet**

 **#48: Abby (QUIT)**

 **#47: Gwen**

 **STILL IN:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Beardo  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Heather  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

 **...aaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Quicker update, and unfortunately a short write-up, but hopefully still executed enough.**

 **Gwen didn't really need to be brought back other than to patch up her friendship with Courtney, so now that that's happened, and also now that more expendable people are getting harder to come by, it was time for her to go.**

 **Dave is getting his eyesight back, because I've gotten tired of writing him as blind, so I decided to make him useful again, because I don't think he's done just yet.**

 **The neutrals are now 25-21, the Rolf idol prohibits DJ, Taylor, Chet, Abby, or Gwen returning, and the next two challenges have vote-offs. How will the neutrals make it out alive?**

 **Now here's our next audition tape, and it's from Mattijas, the Latvian Runner!**

 ***STATIC***

A dark red bedroom with Usain Bolt posters appeared with a matching dark red bed. A tanned boy with black hair slicked back with a dark red headband, dark chestnut eyes, a darker red tracksuit with white stripes that was unzipped, a white shirt underneath, white fingerless gloves, and white Adidas with red stripes the same shade as his tracksuit stood in the front of the room with an indifferent look on his face.

"Sveiki, my name is Mattijas. I am interested in trying out for your new season of Total Drama because my physio, Terry, said it could improve my running skills. If I win, I will use the prize money to buy my own gym equipment to help me win a gold medal in the 100 meter dash in the 2020 Olympics, and since the last Olympics were last summer, I need all the time I can get. I appreciate your time spent watching this audition tape. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to training."

 ***STATIC***

 **Well, that's Mattijas, who seems to be a more serious competitor compared to many of the previous auditionees. We'll see how that goes, and a shoutout to Rafael2013Hyper, as this is his OC.**

 **Read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Sam tackling a generic intern, followed by Dara spraying the doorway into the hosts' mansion.

"Our campers had to capture every member of the Wild Things gang."

The camera shows Dawn stepping past the doorway, setting off the alarm and causing the eskimo to escape the bedroom, followed by the hosts announcing Duncan as the challenge winner.

"Although they came close, they were unable to catch the eskimo, so the winner was awarded based on challenge performance, which ended up being Duncan," said Hawkeye.

The camera cut to Gwen reacting to her elimination, followed by her and Courtney hugging.

"And in the end, it was Gwen who got eliminated for being the first one out of the challenge," said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts.

"Who will be deported from this country next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Rolf.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don, though a bit put off by Rolf's word choice.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

 ***cue intro***

The cast was already assembled in the mess hall. "Well campers, we've got _quite_ the challenge for you, today," said Don. "Just like in canon, you'll be finding a creature. Only because there's 46 of you, you'll be finding more than just animals." He pulled out a box. "Inside this box are slips of paper. Written on it is the creature you'll be finding. The first to find their creature _and_ show it to me will win an advantage in the _next_ episode's challenge. Now, unlike in canon, there is _no_ vote off this time, so whoever finds their creature _last_ will get eliminated on the spot." The campers looked at each other with mixed reactions.

Don started to make his rounds. Sanders drew a bear, causing her to frown.

Harold drew a ninja. "Ah, sweet!" he said.

Cameron drew a worm. "Uh, OK."

Devin drew a duck. "Hmm."

Tom got a beaver. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Trent got the eskimo. "Another day of _this_ guy?" he asked.

Ezekiel drew a panda.

Ennui drew a bunny.

Crimson drew a seal.

Owen drew a snake. "Aoh, man!"

Gerry drew...Eddy? "What the hell is _this_ guy?"

"Like I said, some of you won't be catching animals," said Don.

Sky drew a squirrel.

Noah drew the killer. "Perfect," he said with sarcasm.

Junior drew a skunk.

Dave, who had gotten his eyesight back, drew Robo Scuba Bear. "Maybe I should've stayed blind."

Katie drew a lizard.

Tyler drew the generic intern. "Huh. Not bad."

Courtney drew Lance. "Eww!" she cried out. Lance smirked.

Topher drew Wizard Whitebeard. "What the fuck is this?"

Shawn drew a zombie, then proceeded to shriek. Geoff went over to see what he got, then said, "I'll trade you!"

"No! No trading! What you get is what you get!" said Don.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Geoff went back to where he stood while Shawn was petrified in fear.

Sierra got a baboon. "Oh. _These_ fuckers," she said angrily, recalling them messing with Cody back in World Tour.

Dara got Arnold from the Magic School Bus. Her left eyebrow shot up in confusion.

Laurie had to get Morgan.

Cody got Ace, the donkey from World Tour. "Ace?! I didn't know he was still alive!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, they made it look like we used _him_ for that meal challenge," said Chef.

Geoff drew Jake the dog.

Ernesto drew Ronald McDonald.

Spud drew Chowder. Instantly, he dropped the picture of the cute critter and said, "SEAL! SEAL!"

Hawkeye walked over to pick up the picture and said, "Spud, that is not a seal. That's a...umm…" He proceeded to look at the purple creature in confusion. "Hey Rolf, you're an animal expert. Tell me what this thing is?"

Rolf walked over and looked at the photograph. "That is an exotic mix of a cat, a bear, and a rabbit!" he said.

"Oh," Spud said after his usual pause.

Alejandro drew a flamingo.

Sam drew Franklin the turtle.

Jay drew Arthur.

Dawn drew a deer.

Brick drew a brick. "OK, that's insulting," he said.

Beardo drew Jordan.

Brody drew Colton Cumbie.

Scott drew Fang, and his skin quickly turned whiter than his tank top.

Duncan drew a Chris robot.

Ella drew Numbuh 4. "Oh, he looks so cute!"

Rock drew a bird.

Amy drew Duckman. She looked confused.

Dwayne drew Shrek. "Anyone know where to find this guy?"

Veronica drew a horse.

Kitty drew a frog.

Heather drew Olaf. "You expect me to fly to the Arctic?!"

Sammy drew Robbie Rotten.

Ellody drew a chicken.

Ryan drew Steve Harwell, Smash Mouth's lead singer.

"Well, for some of you, it shouldn't be too difficult. Others of you, count on flying on our state of the art fleet of aircraft to get to your destination! Don't worry, they're programmed to fly _exactly_ where you're headed!" said Don. "Now Duncan, because you won the last challenge, you get an advantage: a one minute head start. Get to it!" Duncan promptly bolted out of the mess hall and into the kitchen.

"BOI! What makes you think he'll be in there?!" cried Chef. He was not met with an answer. Duncan eventually came back carrying the Chris robot.

"And Duncan wins the challenge!" said Hawkeye.

"What the heck?! That's not fair! He had too much of an advantage!" cried Courtney.

"Oh look! It's time for everyone else to start the challenge now, too!" said the superhero.

The other teens refused to move. "What's the point?! He already won immunity! There's nothing to gain from this!" cried Scott.

"There's idols, and if you finish _last_ , you get eliminated, so—" At that point, everyone had left the mess hall.

The scene flashed to Gerry, Topher, Dara, Geoff, Ernesto, Spud, Sam, Jay, Brody, Ella, Amy, Dwayne, Heather, Sammy, and Ryan looking up. "State of the art, my ass," said Topher. An army of small black planes appeared with various stains of mold and dust all over them.

The scene flashed to Brick walking outside, looking at every building on the island. "Dammit, they're all made of wood!" He sighed, then went back inside the mess hall.

Meanwhile, the scene flashed to Cameron, Devin, Tom, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Owen, Sky, Junior, Katie, Cody, Alejandro, Dawn, Rock, Veronica, Kitty, and Ellody showing the hosts their animals. "Intelligent thinking, checking my shed boys and girls!" said Rolf. "Let's see how them other boys and girls are doing, yes?"

The scene flashed to a baboon sitting on Sierra's face, his big red ass completely covering it. Sierra was unable to get the baboon off.

Sanders is shown running away from a bear, screaming.

Dave is being chased by Robo Scuba Bear, when Dave turns around at the edge of the dock, which causes Robo Scuba Bear to slip and fall into the water, turning him into a disarmed robot. Dave retrieved him from the water and left to turn him in to the mess hall.

Scott was being chased by Fang, who was out of the water. However, Scott went into the mess hall, with Fang not realizing he had been played until it was too late.

Trent, Noah, and Tyler ran in with their respective Wild Thing gang member.

Courtney entered the communal washroom to change into a new set of clothes. She ended up leaving without noticing Lance had recorded her from one of the shower stalls from an ever so tiny opening.

Harold opened the confessional and grabbed the ninja inside it by the throat without batting an eyelid. He ran into the mess hall with him.

Beardo looked in the infirmary for Jordan, but couldn't find him. It wasn't until he left when it was revealed Jordan had stuffed himself inside the cupboards.

Laurie was able to bring Morgan back without issue, though this was mostly Morgan's unenthusiasm with being used for the challenge.

Shawn was perched in a tree. He couldn't see any zombies from where he was. The scene cut to Millie putting on the zombie mask Chris wore in TDPI's intro.

The scene now flashed to Gerry landing in front of a pink house in a cul de sac. He knocked on the door, and a short, slightly pudgy boy with pink skin, three long black hairs sticking up, a yellow shirt with a purple vertical stripe, light blue pants, and red shoes answered it. "What do _you_ want?" he answered with a cracky voice. He was grabbed by the collar and brought back into Gerry's plane.

Topher landed outside of a cave. He shrugged, then went in.

Dara entered a yellow house without knocking. "Forget it, I'm not going on another field trip," said a redhead boy with a yellow and white striped shirt, glasses, blue pants, and purple and white shoes.

"This uh...isn't a field trip," Dara tried to say.

"Bullshit. What else would it be?"

Geoff landed in a different animated world. A rainbow flew in front of him. "Woah. What _is_ this?" he asked awestruck.

Ernesto landed inside a dark gray brick mansion. He entered and saw giant cum stains smeared along the walls of the front corridor. The star soccer player shuddered.

Spud ended up in front of a tall red building shaped like a set of bagpipes. He walked in and…

"Hi!" said a short and chubby purple creature dressed in darker purple. Spud promptly screamed, then repeatedly pounded Chowder's face in.

Sam landed in front of a short, white domed house. He knocked, only to hear the sound of a gun being loaded and a voice saying, "Alright, that's it!"

"Uh...ohhhhh," said the gamer.

Jay landed in front of a big yellow house. He walked up and knocked. An aardvark wearing glasses, a yellow shirt, light blue pants, and red shoes opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"I uh, need to see you," the adversity twin said.

"You're seeing me right now."

"Like, I _need_ you."

"You _need_ me? Am I that important to you?" The camera cut to an uncomfortable Jay as Arthur continued. "Like, I know my show's been going since 1997, but get in line, man."

Brody landed in front of a white trailer home. He opened the door without knocking and saw a dark brown haired white man wearing a light pink shirt, gray shorts, and black shoes lying on the floor weeping.

"Uhhh…" Brody said nervously while gripping his right elbow.

Ella landed in a giant treehouse, where alarms started blaring. "Teenager detected! Teenager detected!" said a female robotic voice.

The hapless teen gasped as five short kids ran in. One guy had light gray skin, shades, was bald, wore a red shirt, gray shorts, and brown shoes, another was white, fat, wore light blue, an aviator hat with yellow goggles, khakis, and black and white Converse All-Stars, another was an Asian girl with raven hair, a longer than necessary green long sleeved shirt, black pants, and the same shoes as the fat guy, there was a white guy with blond hair that went past his eyes, an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes, and finally a black girl with black braided hair, a red cap, a dark blue shirt with white stripes on the edges, shorts the same color, and the same shoes as the blond guy.

Amy was directed to a dark brick house. She opened the door and saw a walking duck with glasses, a red tuft, and an abnormally long beak.

"Whoo-wee, they brought the good stuff!" Duckman said upon observing the cheerleader standing in front of him.

"Uh, ew."

"That word turns me on, honey."

"Ew," Amy said the same way as before.

"You're making me too horny too fast! I've only got so many tissues!"

Amy refrained herself from saying "ew" a third time.

"Just save me the time, babe."

"No, why don't you save _me_ the time and get your ass on that plane!"

"Saying that a-word gets me horny too, babe."

Amy huffed. "Just do it!"

"Alright alright, if it means Bernice won't be the one seeing my cum stains and riding my dick," Duckman said as he followed the cheerleader towards the plane.

Dwayne landed in a swamp. As soon as he got out of the plane, the front door to a run-down house opened, revealing a fat, borderline obese green ogre with horns as ears dressed in white and brown. " _What_ are you _doing_ in my _swamp_?!" he cried in rage.

"Uhhhh, we need you! You've been summoned!" The father tried to say.

Shrek went back inside and said, "This is a waste of time."

Heather landed in the Arctic. "I _wish_ we got our jackets!" she said. She looked through the windows and didn't see Olaf anywhere. "Forget this. I'm leaving." She started up her plane and started flying back the way she came.

Sammy landed in front of a yellow house with a red roof and white pillars. She opened the door without knocking, and a very skinny white guy with black 80's hair and a purple and blue leotard gasped. "Opening the door without knocking?! Why that's the most _vile_ thing I can think of!"

"Oh uh, sorry," the cheerleader stammered. "I just needed you to come with me for something, that's all."

"And now you're not gonna be polite?!"

"Please?"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Robbie got up and followed the twin to her helicopter.

Ryan landed in front of a red house. He opened the door and saw a slightly chubby white guy with black hair sticking up, sunglasses, an open black button-up shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, khakis, and black shoes. The guy turned and lowered his shades. "Can I borrow you for a sec?" Ryan asked him. Steve got up and followed him out without saying anything.

Gerry, Amy, Sammy, and Ryan made it back with their subjects. "And Gerry, Amy, Sammy, and Ryan return with new interns!" said Don.

"Interns?! While Rolf gets to _host_?!" exclaimed Eddy.

"Hello Ed boy!" said Rolf.

"We can only have so many hosts, but _soooo_ many interns," said Don. Eddy flipped him off.

Sierra entered with her baboon that she knocked out after it woke up and got off her. "I don't think I can see butts the same way again," she said.

Beardo decided to check the infirmary again, and he heard a slight bump in one direction. He turned to the cupboards and opened it, causing Jordan to fall out screaming. Beardo jumped back, but nevertheless, caught him and delivered him to the mess hall.

Meanwhile, Millie, with the zombie mask still on, walked underneath the tree Shawn was, but the boy spotted her and jumped down with a flying kick, hitting her and generating a scream out of her. "Oh, sorry Millie." He took her to the mess hall.

"Well, that's all of our original interns...except Lance," said Hawkeye.

The camera cut to Lance inside the cabin's guest room. His pants were down, and he was humping to the video he recorded of Courtney earlier. He then went through her Instagram, which she left public. "OH SHIT! JACKPOT!"

Unfortunately, Lance's mouth drew Courtney's attention (she was heading towards her room in the cabin), and she opened the guest room door. Lance shrieked, got up, and tried to zip his pants up as fast as possible, but got his balls caught in his zipper, shredding them. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he cried an octave higher than his normal voice, and even Courtney cringed and looked away as blood spewed out. After that, she found her anger again. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" She then noticed his phone. "Is that my Instagram?!"

"Oh shit!" cried Lance. Courtney picked up his phone, slapped him, and then accidentally double clicked, revealing he had been on the videos app, so she saw her changing earlier. She huffed and slapped him again. "Get your ass out of this room!" she cried. "I am _so_ filing a restraining order against you!" The two left to go to the mess hall.

"Did you masturbate _again_?!" asked Chef. He then noticed the blood stain near Lance's crotch and moaned in disgust. "Well, that looks like the _last_ time you get to do _that_."

"Hah! Glad that's not _me_!" said Duckman.

Sanders was still being chased by a bear when she snuck into the infirmary, grabbed a tranquilizer dart, and flung it at the bear, knocking it out. Sanders then dragged it to the mess hall.

"Well, that leaves only Topher, Dara, Geoff, Ernesto, Spud, Sam, Jay, Brody, Ella, Dwayne, Heather, and Brick left to complete this challenge to avoid being eliminated!" said Don.

Brick, tired of his current situation, went to the hosts' mansion and went into a closet. He opened it and saw a jack hammer. The scene flashed to him on the roof of the main lodge, cutting off one of the bricks on the top row. He then made his way back down with it and presented it to the hosts. "Uh, where did you get that jack hammer?" asked Chef.

"Your mansion."

"Alright, we're officially locking it from now on. And what about those lasers from last time?" said Don.

"What lasers?"

The cruel realization of forgetting something important struck Don. "Fuck! I _knew_ I was forgetting something!"

Geoff came with Jake. "Is this where the adventure starts?" asked the canine.

"Why yes, Jake dog! You shall commence service as an intern!" said Rolf.

"Jake dawg! Nice nickname, man!" said Jake, not knowing about Rolf's vocabulary not being slang in any way, shape, or form.

Topher returned with Wizard Whitebeard. "This dude needs help. He tried to force feed me 'mysterious Hawaiian Punch flavors.'"

"You don't understand! They're groundbreaking!" defended the wizard.

Heather returned without Olaf. "Where's your cute little snowman, Heather?" asked Don.

"Forget it! I am _not_ literally freezing my ass off to look for him!"

"Then you will be issued an hour penalty." The penalty clock from the Ridonculous Race appeared with a buzzer, and it started counting down with beeps. "Better hope no one else screws up more than you!"

Dara was still trying to get Arnold to come with him. "Come on, please. I'm trying to win a competition."

"Forget it!" Arnold stood there with his arms crossed, not moving.

Finally, Dara couldn't take it anymore. "GO! FUCKING _MOVE_!" she screamed.

A petrified Arnold pissed himself, to the point stains started to form on the floor.

"S-s-sorry…" the pushover tried to apologize.

Unfortunately, her outburst struck a nerve of Arnold's own. As soon as she saw Arnold display a horrifying look of anger on his face, turning red in record time, she gulped. Arnold picked up a coffee table and flung at her, which she only narrowly avoided with a scream. He grabbed a chair and started slamming it on the ground repeatedly while saying, with each slam, "I'M! NOT! GOING! ON YOUR! FUCKING! FIELD TRIP!" The chair broke on the last slam. A sniffling Dara slowly backed away, her eyes watering. "Where do you think you're going, missy?!" Arnold cried angrily. He chased after the pushover, who ran away sobbing. "Please, I'm sorry!" she cried as she ran onto her helicopter.

"Oh, I'll _make_ you sorry!" Arnold got a fist ready, but the sound of the helicopter starting up stopped him. "Huh?" He then realized in his blind rage, he had gotten himself into the "field trip." "Fuck!" he cried.

Ernesto knocked on the door to a room. Ronald McDonald promptly opened it and asked the star soccer player one question.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Good, you're not too old."

Ernesto was disturbed, but continued. "Look, I need you to come with me. There's more…" He was repulsed he had to say what he was about to say. "...children."

"Children? I _love_ children!" He giddily followed Ernesto out of the mansion and back into the helicopter.

Spud was still punching Chowder, much to the poor creature's discomfort, until finally the cat bear rabbit thingy passed out. **[1]** "Chowder? Chowder?!" cried an old voice with a thick yet unknown accent. It was only until a short light blue creature dressed in white appeared when Spud knew he had to hightail it out of there. He grabbed Chowder and left. "CHOWDER!" cried Mung. "Truffles, Schnitzel! Call the police! Don't let that crook escape!"

Franklin opened the door and saw Sam standing there. He took a moment to examine him, then said, "What do _you_ want?"

"I need you to come with me," said Sam.

"If it means I get to kill people, then yes."

"Uh, sure!" The two went back to the helicopter.

Jay was still trying to get Arthur to listen to him. "Just please go with me."

"Where? We could be going anywhere."

"It's a secret."

"What if the secret place is Guantanamo Bay? It could be for all I know."

"It's _not_ Guantanamo Bay! Please...just go!" Jay was starting to get fed up with Arthur's smartass attitude.

"Fine...I'll take your word for it...but so help me god if this place sucks…" The aardvark joined the adversity twin inside the helicopter.

Once Colton stopped crying, he saw Brody and turned angry. "You're not white!"

"Uhh…" Brody said, a bit uncomfortable at Colton's statement.

"Get out of here!" Colton chased after Brody, but like Arnold, fell into the trap. "Dammit!"

Ella was being confronted by Sector V. "What do you want?!" bellowed the red-shirted child with a British accent.

"I want Numbuh 4," Ella said nervously.

"We'll see about that!" the blonde boy said defiantly with an Australian accent.

"Hold up. For _what_ reason?" asked the black girl.

"I'm competing in a wonderful show called Total Drama Domination!"

"Oh. He's all yours then," Numbuh 5 answered with a smile.

"WHAT?! Are you SERIOUS?!" questioned Numbuh 4. "You're gonna cooperate with a _teenager_?!"

"Remember what happened the _last_ time you went against _innocent_ teenagers and adults, Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 4 sighed. "Fine…" He and Ella departed from the treehouse.

Dwayne was knocking on Shrek's house again. "Come on! A reality show isn't a waste of time!" he pleaded.

"I don't have a TV! Go away!" cried the ogre.

Everyone else who had just gotten their subjects ran into the mess hall to present them. "Alright, now we've got just Dwayne! Let's see how he's doing, shall we?" Heather gulped. Her hour was only halfway over.

Morgan and Jordan wheeled in a projector and turned it on.

"Please man! I'm gonna get eliminated if you don't cooperate!" pleaded the father.

"Good, if it'll get you off my back, now go!"

Junior gulped and looked worried. A look of relief appeared on Heather's face.

"You know Steve Harwell? The guy that sings your favorite song? He's there!"

For once, there was silence. Silence that was reciprocated in the mess hall. Junior crossed his fingers on both hands. Steve took his sunglasses off and spoke for the first time. "Shrek?"

The door to the house opened, and Shrek came out and went straight onto the helicopter, with Dwayne following.

Heather looked down. "I _hope_ that helicopter crashes."

Eventually, the helicopter touched down with only ten seconds to go. The helicopter door opened…

9…

Shrek and Dwayne emerged from the helicopter with running starts…

8…

7…

6…

"5 seconds!" said Don.

4…

The two men picked up the pace.

3…

2…

1…

"Penalty is up, Heather!" said Don.

"Yes! Yes!" said Heather.

"A bit too late, I'm afraid!" tacked on Don.

"What?!" Don pointed at the clock, showing a second was still left. She turned and saw Shrek and Steve doing a stomach bump. She turned back, got on her knees, and cried, "NOOOOOOOO!"

The scene rotated to show her by the Dock of Shame at night, already strapped in. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She then went flying.

"What a nice way to count off your three seconds," said Chef. The other three hosts gathered around him as he said, "How will we do with our new interns? What do we have in store for our campers next? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

 **[1] That's literally what he's called.**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 ***MERGE***

 **#50: Taylor**

 **#49: Chet**

 **#48: Abby (QUIT)**

 **#47: Gwen**

 **#46: Heather**

 **STILL IN:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Owen  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Beardo  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Sammy**

 **Ellody**

 **Ryan**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! My apologies for not posting in almost a week, but it's finally here! I warned you guys it would take longer, due to my senior year coming down to the wire. My last day of school is set to be May 23, a Tuesday.**

 **Heather was overdue. Her arc was really complete in terms of individual development, but I thought there were some good interactions with other people I could touch on, which was why she lasted this long.**

 **Well, we finally did it. Exactly half the cast is eliminated, and exactly half the cast remains. There's also 14 new interns (Eddy, Wizard Whitebeard, Arnold, Jake, Ronald McDonald, Chowder, Franklin, Arthur, Colton Cumbie, Numbuh 4, Duckman, Shrek, Robbie Rotten, and Steve Harwell). Olaf will not be one, since Heather never got him. Plus, it would be complicated for him to survive outside his habitat, so that's another reason Heather got cut.**

 **Now let's meet the first of our quintuplets from GirlPower54, and it's Aaron, the Mastermind!**

 ***STATIC***

A black and red bedroom appeared with a black bed with a black and white checkered blanket. A slightly pale white boy with scalp length brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes, a red and black polo shirt (red being the dominant color), black pants, and black and white Converse All-Stars (the same colors as Numbuhs 2 and 3) stood at the front of the room.

"I'm Aaron, and I am afraid I must run an _Aaron_ myself: be on your show and show your past villains how the pros do things around here. That's all I'm gonna say, because a _real_ villain doesn't spoil valuable secrets."

 ***STATIC***

 **Looks like we've got ourselves another possible antagonist. This one says he is a mastermind by his stereotype, but he won't share any of his secrets...yet. Again, credit to GirlPower54 for this character.**

 **Read and review on here, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	45. Chapter 45

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Sanders running away from a bear, followed by a baboon sitting on Sierra's face.

"Our campers went wild for our second edition of Wawanakwa Gone Wild!"

The camera shows Gerry swiping Eddy, followed by Arnold slamming a chair down repeatedly, eventually breaking it.

"Some campers had it easier than others," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Heather not finding Olaf from the windows of her helicopter, followed by her flying back and receiving an hour penalty.

"But none had it harder than Heather, who gave up finding Olaf and accepting an hour penalty."

The camera shows Shrek and Dwayne charging into the mess hall right before the penalty timer can hit zero, followed by her being blasted off the island.

"Unfortunately, it proved to be a penalty too long, and she got eliminated," said Chef.

The camera flashed to the hosts. "Who will be exported from this country next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Rolf.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

*cue intro*

The cast sat in the mess hall when the staff came in. "Alright gang. Ready for your next challenge?" asked Don.

"Woah woah, hold up! Don't _we_ get idols, too?!" asked Eddy.

Don sighed. "Yes. Just like all of the other idols here, these new idols will also grant the user immunity along with a new power for each one. The Eddy one lets you exempt a challenge and be immune from that episode as well, the Wizard Whitebeard one lets you make a contestant permanently ineligible for immunity for the rest of the season, even if they win immunity. The Arnold idol forgoes the vote and sets up a tiebreaker between two people of your choice in addition to being immune in the episode that follows, the Jake idol denies a contestant of your choice from being treated at the infirmary for the rest of the season, no matter how serious the injury. The Ronald McDonald idol will let you pick one contestant this season to come back and participate next season. The Chowder idol lets you pick a new contestant from the applicants to participate next season. The Franklin idol lets you pick one contestant this season to NOT come back and participate next season. The Arthur idol lets you pick a new contestant from the applicants NOT to participate next season. The Colton idol lets you receive every confessional sent to you for the rest of the episode, or the episode afterwards. The Numbuh 4 idol prohibits someone from using the confession cam for the rest of the season."

"Not even to use the bathroom?" asked Owen.

"No. The Duckman idol lets you see who voted for who at the ceremony you play it at, or the next one if you don't play it at a ceremony. The Shrek idol lets you find the exact location of any other idol of your choice. The Robbie Rotten idol can prohibit someone of your choice from being allowed to play any idols for the rest of the season. And finally, the Steve Harwell idol lets Chef cook you a _real_ meal."

"'Bout time," said Chef. "Shit, that reminds me! I need to buy some more bread." The cook then ran off.

"Bread? BREAD?!" The Smash Mouth lead singer started roaring with rage, pounding his fists on the ground repeatedly, scaring everyone and causing Chef to turn around to see the commotion.

"Well, it _is_ the healthiest food group," defended the cook.

"Now look what you've done. You've got the guy all riled up!" said Shrek.

"It's just _bread_ , dude."

Steve promptly screamed in rage and ran at Chef, who muttered an "oh, shit" before running. However, Steve was faster, and he tackled him and gave him a good pounding before walking away from him.

"Jordan! Take Chef to the infirmary!" requested Hawkeye.

"Aye aye, captain!" Jordan picked Chef up above his head without too much effort.

Don restored order in the mess hall. "Now! Today's challenge is the tri-armed triathlon challenge. We've already put you guys into pairs. One of you will be exempt from this challenge, due to there being an odd number. The worst performing pair will be automatically eliminated in a _double_ elimination!" The cast gulped. "Rolf? The list please?" asked Don.

"Why yes!" The immigrant pulled out a sheet of paper. "Thy shall have Jay boy and Ernesto boy, Dwayne boy and Alejandro boy, Spud boy and Brick boy, Kitty girl and Cameron boy, Sam boy and Harold boy, Courtney girl and Sierra girl, Ezekiel boy and Veronica girl, Rock boy and Tom boy, Cody boy and Sky girl, Beardo boy and Devin boy, Dave boy and Duncan boy, Amy girl and Trent boy, Ennui boy and Tyler boy, Katie girl and Crimson girl, Dara girl and Laurie girl, Topher boy and Ella girl, Ellody girl and Owen boy, Geoff boy and Brody boy (the two high-five), Junior boy and Sanders girl, Scott boy and Sammy girl, Shawn boy and Ryan boy, and Gerry boy and Dawn girl! Noah boy, this means you shall not partake in today's festivities."

"Hoo rah," Noah said while mockingly raising his right arm.

The scene flashed to the other campers being chained into their respective pairs. "OK, so the challenge is threefold, with a wimp key offered to any pair willing to drop out" said Hawkeye, who held up a silver key. He put it away and said, "First is the eating contest. You will pick one person to do the eating and the other to do the feeding. It doesn't matter if you finish first; what _does_ matter is don't suck if you wanna avoid elimination."

The scene flashed to the pairs seated at the table, with a healed Chef putting a metal bucket in front of each pair. "Alright, looks like we have Jay, Dwayne, Spud, Cameron, Harold, Sierra, Veronica, Tom, Cody, Devin, Dave, Amy, Ennui, Katie, Dara, Topher, Ellody, Geoff, Junior, Scott, Shawn, and Dawn feeding Ernesto, Alejandro, Brick, Kitty, Sam, Courtney, Ezekiel, Rock, Sky, Beardo, Duncan, Trent, Tyler, Crimson, Laurie, Ella, Owen, Brody, Sanders, Sammy, Ryan, and Gerry," said Don. "Everyone ready? Go!" Hawkeye fired an arrow to start the challenge.

The feeders looked in the buckets and saw a different colored liquid in each one. "What's the hold up?" Gerry asked his partner.

"This...is laundry detergent," Dawn said with a look of disgust.

"Ewww!" cried the tennis rival.

"Better than mine; I got fabric softener," Ryan said next to him.

"Alright, _where_ did these "drinks" come from?" asked Gerry.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Topher (he got hand soap) pointed to Wizard Whitebeard.

"These new flavors will be a hit in no time!"

"I hope no one got bleach," said a wide-eyed Don.

"I got dish soap," said Ernesto.

"I actually got one of those Cascade Complete circles," said Alejandro, holding up a white, blue, and green square.

"Oh yeah, I'm testing out new candies, too!" said Wizard Whitebeard.

"I, have _no_ words, man," said a repulsed Hawkeye.

"For once, my customs are perfectly aligned with yours," agreed Rolf.

"I got canola oil," said Brick.

"Motor oil," said Kitty.

"Lime juice," said Sam.

"Windex," said Courtney.

"I got bleach, eh," said Ezekiel.

"UH OH!" cried Chef, with the other hosts looking panicked. "You didn't swallow that, did you?"

"None of us did, eh."

"Alright, we're moving on to part two, still on a clean slate," said Don. "Follow us outside."

As everyone started leaving, Wizard Whitebeard grabbed the bleach solution and said, "Hmm. I don't get what the fuss is over this one." He then drank, then fell to the ground immediately.

"RED ALERT!" Jordan immediately ran back in and lifted Wizard Whitebeard off the ground. "He's dead y'all."

"Well, there goes one already," said Hawkeye.

"Alright, follow me!" said Don, bringing the attention off the deceased intern.

The scene flashed to the cast standing outside, with tables full of carved heads of the fallen campers out there too.

"Part two of today's challenge is building a tower of the eliminated contestants, starting with the first on the bottom, and the most recently eliminated on top. Got it?" asked Chef. When the contestants signaled their approval, he said, "Go!" while Hawkeye shot an arrow.

The pairs started building their towers. All of them, except one.

"Hold it, we must analyze the physical details of each head for the most ideal positions," said Ellody.

Owen looked around and saw the other pairs stacking up their towers without issue. "Uhh, I have no idea what you're saying, but no one else seems to be doing that, and it doesn't look like they _need_ to."

"They'll reach their downfall soon enough." Ellody put down the Staci head, then picked up the Anne Maria head.

The scene flashed to Geoff and Brody stacking on the Heather head. "We got this, bro!" Geoff told Brody excitedly.

Rolf walked over, examined the surfer dudes' work, and said, "Rolf commends your sound memory! You win this leg of the relay!"

"YEE-AH!" The two pink-clad boys stomach-bumped.

Alejandro and Dwayne then raised their hands, flagging Chef over to inspect them. "Yep," he said.

"Nice job, amigo," Alejandro told the father, holding out a fist.

"Thanks, man!" Dwayne said back, accepting the fist bump.

The scene flashed back to a worried Owen. "Uh, Ellody? Other teams are starting to finish." At this point, only Jay/Ernesto and Dara/Laurie were left, the former pair still a few people short of finishing and the latter pair put Miles three spots too high. "There's still one more part," defended Ellody.

Owen put his foot down at last. "Ellody, I'm sorry, but I'm finishing this for you." He started building the tower quickly, but when he tried putting Heather's head on, it fell forward, and it hit Staci's head, causing the entire tower to collapse. Ellody loudly groaned in frustration and anger. "You IMBECILE!" she cried.

"And Ellody and Owen lose part two of today's challenge," said Don. Owen looked down, defeated, while Ellody crossed her arms and glared at him.

 **CONFESSIONAL: What a beautiful mEllody her "loud groan of frustration and anger" had!**

"Ellody's scary when she's angry. Kinda like Courtney." **[1]** said Owen.

 ***STATIC***

Now the cast stood at the beach, with 22 canoes in the water. "Well, you've made it to the last part of the challenge," said Hawkeye. All you have to do is row to Boney Island the fastest."

"I don't wanna go back there, eh!" cried Ezekiel, recalling his time spent there as a mutant.

"We'll take the wimp key," said Veronica, taking pity on Ezekiel. Chef took out a silver key and undid the chains binding the duo. "Y'all are free to go." The two teens left.

"Any other takers?" asked Hawkeye. No one else spoke up. "Good!"

The scene flashed to the remaining pairs on their canoes, paddling at different speeds to get to Boney Island first.

Ellody and Owen were paddling the slowest. "If we go at this speed, we'll go far," said the genius. They were gaining a fair distance from each stroke, but the duo quickly found themselves being outrowed by the other pairs. "Maybe pick up the pace?" suggested Owen. When he saw Ellody glare at him, he added, "A little?"

Ellody sighed. "Fiiiine." They picked up a little more steam, but still couldn't catch up to the other teams. Owen, fed up with Ellody's strategy but not wanting to incur her wrath again, decided to paddle quickly. Unfortunately, it only succeeded in causing the canoe to lean forward and capsize over them, covering them from camera view. "You endomorphic nincompoop!" cried Ellody.

"I'm guessing you liked my efforts?" asked Owen. A loud and annoyed huff from Ellody was the answer he got.

Eventually, Geoff and Brody and Topher and Ella pulled in neck and neck.

"Surfer dudes. Tophella. You tied," said Don. "Because of this, you _all_ win immunity." The foursome all cheered and hi-fived each other.

Eventually, the only teams left were Ellody/Owen and Gerry/Dawn. The latter pair seemed to be very out of shape, while the former pair nervously and frantically paddled to catch up to them. "We're almost there!" said Owen.

Unfortunately, Gerry used this time to cut Ellody and Owen off, and he and Dawn ended up touching down first.

"And it looks like Ellody girl and Owen boy are going boom boom!" said Rolf. "You two blew today's festivities up moreso than my cousin Florus after eating chocolate flavored laxatives!"

"Aohhhh," moaned Owen. An angry Ellody slapped the back of his head. "Ow!"

Chef walked over to them, strapped them into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and three seconds later, the duo went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Sounds like _they_ got along well," said Don. "What do we have in store next time? How long until we get off this island?" He shivered at that question.

"Takes some gettin' used to," said Chef.

"Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION" yelled all four hosts.

 **[1] In case you haven't figured it out already, they share the same voice actress (Emilie Claire Barlow).**

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 ***MERGE***

 **#50: Taylor**

 **#49: Chet**

 **#48: Abby (QUIT)**

 **#47: Gwen**

 **#46: Heather**

 **#45/#44: Ellody**

 **#45/#44: Owen**

 **STILL IN:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Tom  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Beardo  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Sammy**

 **Ryan**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Another slow update, but on the bright side, I only have two days of school left (Monday and Tuesday), and they're both half days, so I'm ready for them fast updates as much as y'all (hopefully) are.**

 **Originally, I was only planning on having Ellody go, because she was beyond useless at this point, but then I decided I really didn't need to keep Owen around at this point, either, so he ended up going with her.**

 **As you all (should) know, the next "challenge" is the visit to Playa de Losers, which means we get to spend time with the already eliminated contestants, giving them a chance of development, along with a chance to impact the game for those still in.**

 **Here's how the next chapter will work: the eliminated contestants will vote a contestant out (and NO, that bullshit Chris pulled in canon will NOT be present here), and this time, an eliminated contestant will be voted back in** _ **by you guys**_ **to take their place. I will be posting a poll on fanfiction dot net, where you will vote for the person you want back in the contest. If you're one of the people who read on DeviantArt and not , you can just comment your vote instead. I wish I had a core membership to set a poll up (though I don't know how many options you'd be allowed to have there). If I get lucky between then (I don't have a credit card, and my parents are most unlikely unwilling to pay it for me), then I'll throw the same poll there, too.**

 **Now let's meet our second of five quintuplets auditioning for next season, and it's Brent, the inventor!**

 ***STATIC***

A black, red, blue, and green room appeared with a bed with a blanket with the Windows keyboard and two pillows with the caps lock and num lock buttons. Sitting on the front of it was a boy with white, sort of pale skin, chocolate brown hair, green eyes, a black jacket that was unzipped, revealing a red shirt that said GAME, INVENT, WIN in black, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a blue baseball cap facing forwards.

"My name is Brent, and I see your show as the perfect chance to showcase my inventions for the better." He pulls out his iPhone 7 and plays a video of him flying from his house to his school. "I already perfected the soda jetpack, made with mentos and any carbonated drink. Really useful, fast and efficient, and I get to sleep in an extra half hour." He put his phone up and said, "See you around!"

 ***STATIC***

 **Well, that's Brent, the inventor, and also the second of five quintuplets from GirlPower54. This guy seems to be smart at inventing things, but we'll see if he's genuinely smart, or simply suffering from a case of crippling overspecialization (meaning only being good at one thing).**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt! Also, don't forget to vote on that poll!**


	46. Chapter 46

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Gerry and Dawn finding out the former had to drink laundry detergent.

"Our campers were chained to the rhythm I like to call the Tri-Armed Triathlon!"

The camera shows Wizard Whitebeard drinking bleach and subsequently dying, followed by Alejandro holding up a Cascade Complete square.

"Thanks to one of our new interns, the first part of the challenge meant nothing," said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Ezekiel complaining about Boney Island, followed by Chef unhooking him and Veronica.

"But the last part, a trip to Boney Island, meant too many bad memories for Ezekiel, and he and Veronica opted out of the challenge," said Chef.

The camera shows Ellody and Owen's tower of eliminated contestants falling over, followed by their canoe toppling over, and finally them getting blasted off.

"But it was Ellody girl and Owen boy's performance that sent them over and out!" said Rolf.

The camera flashed to the hosts getting in a canoe together. "While we make our way back to Camp Wawanakwa, we'll take the time to visit our fallen friends! Yep! We're going to Playa de Losers, to see how everyone there is doing, right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Don.

"DRAMA!" yelled Hawkeye.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

*cue intro*

The scene opened at Playa de Losers, with the resort music used in canon played in the background. The camera cut to Staci, who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"Am I disappointed I got eliminated first again? Totally! My great great great great great aunt Rhonda invented getting disappointed for a reason!"

The camera panned over to the chair next to her, revealing an annoyed Anne Maria with her arms crossed. "Ugh! You try going the longest puttin' up with her _and_ going without any hairspray!" The camera replayed her getting blasted off with her can of spray falling away from her. "Maybe _then_ people would understand why I focus on my hair so much."

The camera cut to Sadie, who was sitting where she sat at the pool bar in TDI. "Oh, I do hope Katie's doing OK. I heard from Taylor when she got eliminated that she [Taylor] was the first to go out after the merge, so that means Katie's made the merge! EEEEEEEEE!" she cried. "Go Katie! Kick some more ass, girl!" DJ, who was next to her, sighed, which Sadie noticed. "You alright, DJ?"

"Yeah, I'm…" DJ remembered Katie getting him eliminated, but he didn't want to tell Sadie, so he lied and said, "...just disappointed, because I was the one eliminated right _before_ the merge. See, I haven't made the merge since season one, but then you've got people like Duncan who have made it five times now."

"Yeah, I _really_ don't see why he got to come back in the first place," said JD, who was in the pool with the pool bar.

"He made it all the way back here from his home! That's determination!" said Zoey, who was in there with him.

"Really? Well either way, he registers as the cockroach that won't _die_ in my book," said the OC.

"Die? That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I can't tell you all that crap that guy's pulled throughout the series."

"The locked door was Chris's fault!"

"True, but Duncan wasn't exactly a saint in the matter either."

Just then, Gwen walked over to where they were, sat on the edge, and dipped her feet in. "Hi guys. Having a great time?" She got positive answers. "I'm so glad I'm here without Duncan breathing down my neck."

"Mm-hm, true," agreed JD.

Zoey sighed, which Gwen noticed. "Something wrong, Zoey?"

"I kind of had a thing for him since All-Stars."

"Woah Zoey. You do _not_ want to get involved with him."

"He seemed kind of nice that season, even if he was a bit troubled."

"A _bit_ troubled?" Gwen fake chuckled. "He ended up causing problems for both me _and_ Courtney."

"At least with him I won't have to deal with more than one personality."

Everyone around her gasped, causing others at the resort to pay their attention to her as well.

"Is this about me and my disorder?" asked an irritated Mike. Zoey just sat there, stunned, while Sadie, DJ, JD, and Gwen nodded. Mike huffed. "I told you, it's not something I can't control!"

"Like I said, it can't be cured with the push of a red button," said Chad.

"Exactly!" said Mike. "I learned firsthand it's a _lot_ more complicated than that! I _almost_ got sent to prison after my last episode on the island! I had to promise to go to therapy to get MPD cured to be acquitted! _Now_ I'll be able to have a part of my personalities all as one. Think of it as having new and different fields of expertise."

Everyone else at the resort clapped at Mike's speech. Zoey just said, "Whatever. I'm still done with you."

"I don't need you anyway. You've done nothing helpful to me this season. If anything, _you're_ the one who needs improving. You were always the little damsel in distress the past two seasons before this one. You also want to make friends, yet you called Dawn weird, voted Dakota off because you were worried about _you_ , and tried to pick a fight with Anne Maria all because she was telling you to stop standing on the air pump! If it wasn't for her, Jo might not still be here!" As each of their names got called, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Jo nodded their agreement. "You also apologize over the littlest things, yet whenever you actually _do_ something offensive, you show no remorse over the matter."

A shocked and stunned Zoey tried to defend herself. "I apologized about me keeping the case!"

"Sorry doesn't _always_ fix everything, Zoey. Would it work in court? Because that's _exactly_ where I ended up, and I can assure you, it would _not_ have worked. Face it, Zoey. You, are, _**NOT, a MARY SUE!**_ You, have, mistakes! Get it through your head! Everybody hates flawless characters, but they hate people who are in denial about it! You are an insensitive and selfish hypocrite! Forget being _eliminated_ by a jock, or even being _bullied_ by one; good luck finding _anyone_ that'll let you hear the end of this!" And with that, Mike was finished. Eventually, everyone else started clapping and cheering wildly. Zoey sobbed, and when she saw no one giving a shit about her plight, she ran off. Laughter then joined in with the applause and cheering, as fingers appeared pointing at Zoey, who ran out of the sight.

The camera then flashed to Jen, who was sitting in a chair. "I'm still shocked I got eliminated. I thought I was in a comfortable position with the Devin and Carrie conflict going on at the time." She then turned to Justin, who was sitting in the chair to her left. "By the way, who needs that olive colored shirt? You're perfect without it."

"I need it in case something happens to my body," said the male model.

"Oh, Justin baby, you look hotter without it."

Justin blushed. "I suppose I could start going without it." Jen giggled.

MacArthur and Bridgette sat at the hot tub. "I can't believe I forgot about Brody," said the police cadet.

"I'm pretty sure he forgot about _you_ , too," said Bridgette. "Geoff was an insensitive asshole to me, then tried to play the innocent card on me whenever I tried to call him out! And Brody took Geoff's side because you know them! They obviously like each other more than us girls!"

"Oh, that tears it! We are _so_ going against them the next time we meet!"

"Yep, I agree."

The camera now cut to Mickey, who no longer had his headgear. "It feels so good to be curse-free! It's nice to know Jay's made it past the merge _and_ the halfway point!" He then waved and said, "Good luck, Jay!"

The camera cut to Jasmine and Emma. "I don't see all the appeal surrounding Noah," said the Aussie.

"Excuse me?" asked Emma, a glare plastered on her face.

"Have you forgotten he got me eliminated?"

"Why would you use _rock paper scissors_ anyway? Plus, Noah had to save his butt some way or another. What would you have done in his position?" Jasmine breathed in, but couldn't come up with an answer. "Exactly," said Emma.

Rodney was in the main pool. "I'm disappointed I got out early again," he said. "And the worst part is, I'm still single!"

The camera cut to Scarlett. "I am utterly humiliated at my subpar performance. If I get a third chance, I hope I can make a significant enough improvement."

Kelly and Taylor were at two chairs together, each with a drink. "How have you been doing _away_ from me?" asked Kelly.

"Oh, I entered a relationship with Rock, and he made me start seeing the world differently."

Kelly spat her drink out. "My daughter, a _boyfriend_? Now you're gonna tell me you've been thinking about me."

"Actually I have. I once refused to jump onto a horse surrounded by horse shit because I didn't want to get the boots _you_ bought me dirty." The camera played a flashback of her doing just that.

Kelly's eyes lit up. "Awww, sweetie!" The two then happily hugged each other.

The camera cut to Blaineley in a chair. "I'm honestly surprised I lasted as long as I did, actually. I never wanted to be on this show anyway, so I really don't care what I do on here."

The camera cut to Eva sitting up in a chair. "I _still_ can't believe _homeschool_ is _still_ there! What kind of messed up world _is_ this?"

The camera cut to Dakota. "Yeah...it stinks I got eliminated as early as I did. But at least I have a superpower...sort of. I know Sam loves a girl with kickass superpowers, so...I hope he wins the biggest game of his life right here!" She chuckled.

The camera cut to an angry Jo. "Those wimps will still pay for voting me off! I can't believe there's not more of them here!"

The camera cut to Pete lounging in a chair. "Eh, I've never been a math guy, but I'm pretty sure I did better this season than on the Ridonculous Race. Now I can get better sponsor deals. I wonder what kind of deals Gerry would be getting with how far _he's_ made it."

The camera cut to Sugar, who was fuming. "This show turned into absolute trash! Remember on Pahkitew Island when I was the creator's favorite? What the _HELL_ happened?! Then that fucking wizard _cheats_ on me for that fatass!"

As Sugar continued to rant, Leonard and Tammy overheard her. Leonard said to Tammy, "Oh boy, here she goes again."

"We made it closer to the merge than she did. What does that prove?"

"That we don't need her!" The two then hi-fived, with Leonard saying, "Huzzah!"

The scene flashed to Jacques and Josee sitting in chairs with their arms crossed, not happy. "The Ridonculous Race was so much easier!" said Jacques.

"We were the authors of our own fates there! This is _not_ fair!" agreed Josee.

The scene flashed to Stephanie, who also sat with her arms crossed angrily. "Those bitches on my team are such hardasses! There's nothing wrong with supporting someone on the other team! They're nothing but hypocrites!"

The scene flashed to Beth, who sat at the edge of the big pool with her feet dipped in. She looked confused. "I don't get it. How am I the least relevant person? I was the runner-up in Total Drama Action! It's like no one even knows me anymore…"

The camera cut to Carrie. "I've heard from the people out after me that Devin turned a new leaf. Yeah, no, I'm done with him. Junior is my new homie."

"She's 13. In this country, the age of consent is 16, so that would count as statutory rape no matter how Junior feels," pointed out Mary.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna go _that_ far," said Carrie in mock surprise. When Mary turned away, Carrie whispered, "Yet."

The camera cut to Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Owen, who stood at the snack bar. Izzy was angry at Owen. "How _dare_ you! This was all your fault for not accepting I was in a relationship with Topher!"

"Izzy, you should have told Owen earlier," Leshawna said bluntly.

"I forgot, OK? It slipped off my tongue!"

"Well, that 'slip off your tongue' made things miserable and split our team in half."

"We actually did get both sides to reunite," said Owen. "Looking back, I did overreact. I'm sorry."

Izzy looked at Owen for a bit, then hugged him. "Oh, Owen. I'm sorry too."

Lindsay awed as Leshawna clapped.

The camera cut to Miles sitting in a chair. "Laurie is overstaying her welcome, and the tiebreaker challenge was obviously rigged. I sensed nothing but negative auras as I was getting eliminated."

The camera cut to Lorenzo, Taylor, Chet, and Abby together. "So, _why_ did you turn the majority against us?" Taylor asked Abby.

"I had a deal with Topher," answered the kind girl.

"Topher is _not_ someone you want to hang out with," said Chet. "He got me eliminated, remember?"

"Woah. _Topher_ got _you_ eliminated?!" Lorenzo punched his right palm. "That does it! In whatever way possible, we are making sure he doesn't win!"

"Uhh, yeahhh…" Abby said unsure.

The camera cut to Heather, who sat at a chair a little angry. "That was unfair! Making me fly to the Arctic without a jacket that STILL hasn't come in! I honestly don't care who wins at this point. I am _done_ with this show."

Finally, the camera cut to Ellody. "That obese behemoth got _both_ of us eliminated! _And_ he thought I was being nice to him!" She huffed and said, "There is too much idiocy for me to handle."

The scene now flashed to Don arriving at Playa de Losers. "Hello campers! Can we get everyone to stand facing me, please?" Everyone did as told. "So today, one of you will be coming _back_ on the show." Everyone gasped excitedly. "This was done via fan vote, so now is a chance to see where you all currently stand with our viewers. But first, you guys will be voting someone _out_. To avoid a repeat of _last_ time," he said, recalling how things went down in season one. "You all will come to a consensus as to who goes. Now, four people won immunity from the last challenge, and therefore _can't_ be voted off. Those people are Geoff, Brody, Ella, and Topher. You have until you're ready to think of someone. Go!"

The scene flashed to the eliminated contestants gathered around in a huddle. "Since Topher's gone, how about we vote out one of his closest allies?" suggested Lorenzo.

"Word! How about Dara? She's too quiet," said Chet.

"I want Tom," said JD.

"Why him?"

"You don't know if Dara being quiet is if she's being sneaky or if she's just simply not as involved as him."

Chet sighed. "True...so Tom then?" Everyone nodded except Jen, who had an uncomfortable look on her face. No one noticed, though.

"We've made our decision," announced Chet.

"Who did you decide?" asked Don.

"Tom."

"Alright." Don pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "Chef? Tom." He put his walkie talkie away and said, "While we wait for Tom to come here, let's find out who's getting a second chance. If I call your name, take a step forward. Mike, Abby, Taylor, Sadie, Gwen, DJ, Eva, Carrie, Zoey, Izzy, and Lindsay." All of those people took a step forward.

"You all received at least one vote to come back. If I call your name again, take another step forward. Taylor, Sadie, Gwen, and Carrie." The four girls stepped forward again.

"You four received more than one vote. One of you received a whopping ten votes to come back, while the other three only got two. Congratulations…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Taylor! You are officially back in the contest!" Everyone cheered and applauded as Don left with Taylor. After they left, a screaming Tom (attached to the Fireworks of Shame) crashed into the big pool, making a big splash. "NOOOOO! My clothes are RUINED!" he cried.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 ***MERGE***

 **RETURNS: Taylor**

 **#50: Chet**

 **#49: Abby (QUIT)**

 **#48: Gwen**

 **#47: Heather**

 **#46/#45: Ellody**

 **#46/#45: Owen**

 **#44: Tom**

 **STILL IN:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Taylor  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Topher  
Shawn  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Beardo  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Sammy**

 **Ryan**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! My senior year of high school has ended, and now I should hopefully pull in some quick(er) updates!**

 **Tom went because he was, in my opinion, the second in command after Topher, so his elimination was necessitated for the plot.**

 **Rock's got his girlfriend back, and Topher lost three allies in a row, the last of which was in his core group. Could things be starting to turn around?**

 **I hope I did good enough with each character, giving all of them (except the two dead contestants of course) at least one line in, no matter what it be.**

 **Now we meet our third of five quintuplets from GirlPower54, and it's Cole, the Hypnotist!**

 ***STATIC***

A black and white striped room appeared with a black and white stripes bed. In the front stood a white boy with pitch black neck-length hair, a white jacket with a black shirt underneath, black and white striped pants, white Nikes with black check marks, and black socks. But the most eye-catching was his green eyes, which appeared to be very hypnotizing.

"My name is Cole, and you will obey my every order," he said in a hypnotizing voice. "You can start now by picking me to be on your show. It shall be my key to success! I will end my audition tape here, for you are now under my hypnotizing spells and you will be picking me to be on your show!"

 ***STATIC***

 **And that's Cole for you. GirlPower54 was originally gonna call him Connor before deciding on Cole instead. We'll see how his behavior plays out. It could make him a potential antagonist or potential fodder as a joke character, or of course, somewhere in between.**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


	47. Chapter 47

"Last time on Total Drama Domination," said Don.

The camera shows Mike delivering his The Reason You Suck Speech to Zoey, followed by her running away crying while being mocked by the others.

"We visited Playa de Losers, where we found they had some drama themselves."

The camera shows Don announcing someone coming back and someone else getting eliminated, followed by Tom splashing into the main pool while strapped to the Fireworks of Shame.

"The eliminated campers had a say on who went, and they chose Tom!" said Hawkeye.

The camera shows Mike, Abby, Taylor, Sadie, Gwen, DJ, Eva, Carrie, Zoey, Izzy, and Lindsay taking a step forward, followed by Taylor being announced as the lucky contestant.

"Meanwhile, _you_ guys voted for someone to come back, and y'all chose Taylor!" said Chef.

The camera cut to the hosts. "What kind of happenings do we have for our guests next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Rolf.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

*cue intro*

The scene opened up to the mess hall. "Welcome back!" said Rock.

Taylor kissed him on the lips and asked, "So how have things been going without me?"

"Well, we kept losing a bunch of members from our side, but then Topher lost three of _his_ side's members in a row. We only have one less person on our side than theirs."

"Good," said Taylor. "Hopefully we'll get a chance to turn things around."

Just then, the hosts walked in. "Alright, good morning, good morning to you all," said Don. "We are ready for our next challenge, which will _not_ be the isolated from the island challenge, nor the boys vs. girls challenges, nor the dare challenge! Instead, we are moving straight to our season two post-merge challenges, so today will be our spy movie challenge!"

He started explaining the challenge. "First, you will find a heavily guarded package inside this building and get it without setting off any traps. Then, you must make your way out of this building for it blows up. And yes, it will blow up for _real_ this time." The TDA competitors left who experienced this challenge gulped. "And finally, you must defuse a giant bomb outside the building. If you succeed at that, the interns will be rebuilding this building, and whoever has the best performance will be immune. If you fail, you guys will be rebuilding this building, and none of you will be immune." Now everyone gulped. "Well, better get going. And by that we mean _we_ ," he motioned to himself and the staff, "have somewhere better to be." They all left, leaving the campers to stare at one another.

The scene flashed to the gang inside the kitchen. "Surely there's an aerosol can somewhere?" asked Noah. "I mean, things always seem to conveniently appear when we need them, right?"

"Over there!" Junior pointed at the corner to their left. The camera panned to an aerosol can sitting there.

Courtney went to get it. "I got it. I was very flexible when I did this back in season two." She then turned and glared at Duncan and said, "And do not think about looking at my butt again, mister."

"Can't make any promi—"

Trent quickly covered Duncan's eyes and said, "I've got it covered, Courtney."

"Thanks Trent." She then sprayed the can, revealing all the lasers that need to be crossed. She then made her way through the lasers without setting any off, then grabbed the bag on the other side. She then tied the grappling hook out of the kitchen and got everyone out. "Go go go go!" she cried as everyone ran out before the bomb went off.

The cast now saw 43 small bombs connected to a much larger bomb. Each one had ten seconds left. "Cut every wire you can!" instructed Courtney, who quickly started snipping at her bomb's wires.

Cody saw there were just as many wires as the one he unsuccessfully tried to defuse in the phobia challenge. He remembered the blue wire was the right one that day, so he tried that, and was relieved it worked.

Eventually, everyone had followed Courtney's strategy of cutting each wire as quickly as possible, leaving Topher left with only five wires left uncut with less than three seconds to go. He cut four of those wires...

BOOOMM!

A giant stink cloud overtook the screen. When it disappeared, the contestants were sitting in a giant tub of tomato juice. They were glaring at Topher.

The hosts came out wearing hazmat suits. "Well, it came down to the _wire_ ," said Hawkeye, signaling towards the uncut wire. The contestants rolled their eyes. "This means all of you will be eligible for elimination tonight, and after tonight's elimination ceremony, you will be rebuilding the main lodge and kitchen building." The camera cut to the burnt down building as he said this. The camera cut back to the contestants, whose glares at Topher intensify. "Once y'all are ridden of your stench, meet at the campfire to vote someone out."

 **CAMPFIRE**

The newly-cleaned contestants sat around the campfire. "You've cast your votes, yadda yadda," said Chef. "Marshmallows go to...Sanders, Harold, Cameron, Devin, Taylor, Trent, Ezekiel, Ennui, Crimson, Gerry, Sky, Noah, Junior, Dave, Katie, Tyler, Shawn, Sierra, Dara, Laurie, Cody, Geoff, Ernesto, Spud, Alejandro, Sam, Jay, Dawn, Brick, Beardo, Brody, Scott, Duncan, Ella, Rock, Amy, Dwayne, Veronica, Kitty, Sammy, and Ryan." Those called all received their marshmallows. "Courtney. Topher. One of you is about to get on outta here."

 **CONFESSIONAL: I typed in "out of" and spellcheck suggestion "outta…"**

"I have a one-person majority. I can't go home," said Topher.

 ***STATIC***

"If I seriously go home because Topher's alliance has the numbers, then this makes this season more like a really shitty season of Survivor," said Courtney.

 ***STATIC***

"The final marshmallow...goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Courtney!" The CIT said "yes!" as she caught her marshmallow.

Topher stood up and glared at his castmates. "Alright, who flipped?" he demanded.

"We'll find out..." said Chef. "...after this!" He strapped Topher into the Fireworks of Shame, lit the fuse, and three seconds later, he went flying.

The hosts walked up. "Who flipped from Topher boy's coalition, and why? Who _didn't_ flip from Topher boy's coalition, and why? How long until the campers finish rebuilding our city? Find out next time, right here, on TOTAL!" yelled Rolf.

"DRAMA!" yelled Don.

"DOMINATION!" yelled all four hosts.

 ***SANDERS***

"Topher is the obvious choice."

 ***HAROLD***

"Topher blew it!" When he realized the pun, he said, "in more ways than one! I know I'm allied with him, but Courtney did have some strong leadership skills! They're almost as good as my mad skills!"

 ***CAMERON***

"My vote is for Topher."

 ***DEVIN***

"I'm voting for Topher. He is too much a threat at this point, and that's a problem that needs to be solved quickly."

 ***TAYLOR***

"Even though my side doesn't have the numbers, I'm still voting for Topher to show him I haven't forgotten about all the shit he's done."

 ***TRENT***

"Courtney's leadership was on point today. Shame Topher had to ruin a chance for her to win immunity by costing us the challenge."

 ***EZEKIEL***

"I'm allied with Topher, but voting for Courtney just doesn't seem right eh, so I have to vote for Topher. Sorry!"

 ***ENNUI***

"It's a good thing I never joined Topher's alliance. He is nothing but trouble."

 ***CRIMSON***

"Exactly what the guy before me said."

 ***GERRY***

"One thing you need to know Topher. Beauty fades, dumb is forever."

 ***SKY***

"I'm allied with Topher, but Courtney was a strong leader today." She thinks, then says, "Sorry Topher."

 ***NOAH***

"Topher, I ended up on your side, but after your performance, I'm sensing I'm on a sinking ship, so I have to vote for you."

 ***JUNIOR***

"I was never on Topher's side, so this is an easy vote."

 ***DAVE***

"I'm voting against Topher. I was on his side, but he got me filthy!" He shudders.

 ***KATIE***

"I'm sorry Topher, but I'm thinking about myself here."

 ***TYLER***

"I'm sensing the feeling people are betraying Topher, so I'm gonna follow suit."

 ***COURTNEY***

"If I seriously go home because Topher's alliance has the numbers, then this makes this season more like a really shitty season of Survivor."

 ***TOPHER***

"I have a one-person majority. I can't go home."

 ***SHAWN***

"I never really had high feelings for Topher. Can't say I'll miss him."

 ***SIERRA***

"Finally, an excuse to turn against my worst enemy!"

 ***DARA***

"I'm sorry Courtney. I can't bring myself to betray my closest ally and person I know the most left on this island." She then whimpered. "I'm gonna be all lonely again."

 ***LAURIE***

"Topher got us in trouble that could have been avoided, so I'm voting for him even though I was one of his henchmen. Also, I get the feeling Courtney and I have something in common, but I can't tell what it is." **[1]**

 ***CODY***

"Looks like I don't have to work with Topher anymore," he said gleefully.

 ***GEOFF***

"I thought Courtney rocked today. Sorry Topher. I may be on your side for votes, but in the end, it's Courtney I'd rather throw a party with."

 ***ERNESTO***

"I chose to be on Topher's side, and I am a man of my words. I sense danger by doing this, but I am not here to play a dirty game."

 ***SPUD***

After a ten second pause, he gasped, but then nothing came out. Three seconds later, he said, "Topher!"

 ***ALEJANDRO***

"Topher has been nothing but trouble here. It's about time we send him off."

 ***SAM***

"Eh, sorry Topher. You're losing your mooks, and this one wouldn't wanna stay with ya."

 ***JAY***

"It looks like my side's leader might be in trouble, so I'm voting for him to be safe."

 ***DAWN***

"I don't see Topher surviving this vote."

 ***BRICK***

"While one of the principles I was taught is loyalty, I was also taught to look out for number one, so I must vote for Topher here."

 ***BEARDO***

He runs his hand above his hair and then shoots it up at the front, miming Trent's hair. He does a slide whistle going up as he does the last part.

 ***BRODY***

"Sorry Toph."

 ***SCOTT***

"Topher is a failure. He barely even lasted past the merge! Assuming he goes, anyway." He then says, "He kind of reminds me of Justin in that regard. The only question is, who can we expect to be our new villain?"

 ***DUNCAN***

"Topher sucks."

 ***ELLA***

"I am sorry Topher. I see all my friends turning against you, so I will too."

 ***ROCK***

"I sure hope at least one person is willing to flip to my side after what Topher did today."

 ***AMY***

"Time for that 'pretty' boy to get his ugly butt out of here!"

 ***DWAYNE***

"Yeah, that Topher kid is nothing but trouble."

 ***VERONICA***

"Knowing my Ernie, he's gonna stick with Topher out of loyalty, so I'll vote for Courtney."

 ***KITTY***

"I was with Topher, but I don't think it would be a good idea to stay on his side."

 ***SAMMY***

"Sorry Topher."

 ***RYAN***

"I liked Courtney's performance today. It's worth keeping her over Topher, so I'm gonna switch sides and vote for Topher."

 **Topher: 39 (everyone else)**

 **Courtney: 4 (Topher, Dara, Ernesto, and Veronica)**

 **[1]** They share the same voice actress.

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **#90: Staci (Z)**

 **RETURNS: Duncan (R)**

 **#89: Anne Maria (Z)**

 **#88: Sadie (R)**

 **#87: B (R)**

 **#86: Justin (R)**

 **#85: MacArthur (Z)**

 **#84: Mickey (R)**

 **#83: Jasmine (R)**

 **#82: JD (Z)**

 **#81: Rodney (Z)**

 **#80: Scarlett (Z)**

 **#79: Max (DECEASED) (R)**

 **#78: Kelly (R)**

 **#77: Blaineley (R)**

 **#76: Lightning (DECEASED) (Z)**

 **#75: Eva (R)**

 **#74: Jen (Z)**

 **#73: Dakota (Z)**

 **#72: Emma (R)**

 **#71: Jo (Z)**

 **#70: Pete (R)**

 **#69: Sugar (Z)**

 **#68: Jacques (Z)**

 **#67: Zoey (R)**

 **#66: Stephanie (Z)**

 **#65: Bridgette (Z)**

 **#64: Beth (Z)**

 **#63: Chad (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#62: Carrie (R)**

 **#61: Izzy (R)**

 **#60: Leshawna (R)**

 **#59: Mary (Z)**

 **#58: Josee (Z)**

 **#57: Lindsay (R)**

 **#56: Miles (R)**

 **#55: Mike (ARRESTED) (R)**

 **#54: Leonard (Z)**

 **#53: Lorenzo (DISQUALIFIED) (Z)**

 **#52: Tammy (Z)**

 **#51: DJ (R)**

 ***MERGE***

 **RETURNS: Taylor**

 **#50: Chet**

 **#49: Abby (QUIT)**

 **#48: Gwen**

 **#47: Heather**

 **#46/#45: Ellody**

 **#46/#45: Owen**

 **#44: Tom**

 **#43: Topher**

 **STILL IN:**

 **Sanders  
Harold  
Cameron  
Devin**

 **Taylor  
Trent  
Ezekiel  
Ennui  
Crimson  
Gerry  
Sky  
Noah  
Junior  
Dave  
Katie**

 **Tyler  
Courtney  
Shawn  
Sierra  
Dara  
Laurie  
Cody**

 **Geoff  
Ernesto  
Spud  
Alejandro  
Sam  
Jay  
Dawn  
Brick  
Beardo  
Brody  
Scott  
Duncan  
Ella  
Rock  
Amy**

 **Dwayne  
Veronica  
Kitty  
Sammy**

 **Ryan**

 **...aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! This wasn't a long write-up in terms of the normal stuff, but the re-inclusion of the voting confessionals balanced it out a little.**

 **And indeed, Topher's downfall has arrived. The tables have had enough time to turn, and now it was time for Topher to go.**

 **Now let's meet the fourth of five quintuplets from GirlPower54, and it's Damien, the Artist!**

 ***STATIC***

A cyan room appeared with a chartreuse bed and an indigo blanket. To the right of it (from the viewer's perspective) is a tan desk with a dark chestnut colored chair. Sitting in it was a white boy with scalp length blond hair, green eyes, an unzipped black leather jacket, a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple striped shirt underneath, black pants, white socks, brown shoes, gray fingerless gloves with pink lightning bolts, and a shark tooth necklace. He was writing something, then stopped to put his pencil down and turned to the camera. "Hello. The name's Damien. I just graduated from high school, and I'm signing up to win that money to open up my own art school after college, so I can get out of college quicker." He pulls out the drawing he was working on." "This here is a drawing of my encounter with a shark while surfing last summer. Needless to say, artists like me can never do sports, and that's how I earned this." He points at his shark tooth. "Well, I just finished the sketch, and now I'm gonna color this. See ya around."

 ***STATIC***

 **Well, that was Damien, the Artist. He seems talented, and wants to win for a pretty good cause, but he's not very athletic. And what animal on the show came to your mind when you saw him talk about the shark tooth, I wonder…?**

 **As always, read and review on fanfiction dot net, and comment and favorite on DeviantArt!**


End file.
